


My Sweet Valentine

by Inuyasha0009



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 62
Words: 258,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6096276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuyasha0009/pseuds/Inuyasha0009
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sole has been playing with fire by teasing Nick all day long but when the tables have turned its time for Sole to realize that if your gonna mess with fire your gonna get burned. ;3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Playing With Fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to thank my gaming partner Matrix12 for both the gaming experience and the many ideas and story plots we exchange with each other. So if you haven't yet check her out! ❤️

My Sweet Valentine (1)  
Chapter 1: Playing With Fire  
Inuyasha0009

Unbelievable..... It was just pure insanity!!! Nick grumbled to himself. Sole has been teasing him all damn day an now he was wound up tighter than a damn piano that he was certain he would break a gear if this kept up. "Damn her just wait until I get my hands on her." Nick muttered lighting up a cigarette to help ease his already frayed nerves. It first started out with just some feather light kisses to his lips an nuzzles to his neck here an there. But as the day progressed Sole got more bolder in her attempts. She would sneak up behind him an stick her hands into his trench coat pockets an begin a slow torturous massage of his waist an lower abdomen that at first he thought he was gonna blow a fuse right them and there. It took all his will power and then some not to take her to the ground rip her clothes off an claim her right them an there public be damn. Which thankfully common since won out on that one. Although he was sure as hell miserable for the rest of the afternoon. "Dammit, dammit dammit!" Nick growled angrily to himself.  
Good God almighty if he didn't do something soon he was gonna explode. Need was a living breathing entity that right now at this very moment was clawing inside of him demanding to be released.  
Since Nick knows that he doesn't have the proper equipment to fuck Sole like he would like to. He does however, know how to take extra care of her an as certain special skills of his own that will soon have her screaming an begging for him.  
It was late evening when they finally left the agency after closing a case of a missing caravan supposively ambushed by raiders. After finding the raiders an dealing with them an returning the stolen goods back to the rightful owners did they finally have time to themselves.  
Sole was talking excitingly about the success of the mission an how that she had scored more headshots than Nick did when suddenly Nick grabbed her arm an pulls her into an empty alleyway an pins her against the alleyway wall.  
"N..Nick... Are you ok what wro-" Sole started to say when Nick's mouth fasten onto hers hard, his tongue plunging into her mouth tangling with her tongue. Sole lets out a strangle moan that only added fuel to the raging inferno that's been building up inside Nick all day. "You my darling are in so much trouble that God himself can't help you out of this one." Nick growled at her. His glowing yellow eyes burning with lust an desire as he stared at her like a predatory would its prey. "Don't think that I haven't notice your attempts to arouse me when there wasn't a damn thing that I could do at that time without drawing unwanted attention." Nick stated his voice growing gruffer as the air around them crackled with sexual tension. "An now that I finally have you all alone a completely at my mercy I think it's high time to pay up whats owed." Nick replied with a wicked smile. Sole gulped nervously she knew that she was playing with fire an that sooner or later she was gonna get burned. "So Mr. Valentine what kind of punishment am I looking at? Sole said in that slow sexy voice of hers that she knew would only add fuel to the fire, if your gonna go out with a bang might as while be in a blaze of glory. It worked for Sole could swear she saw Nick trying not to break right then an there. His jaw was clamped shut an she could practically here the gears working in overtime to keep him in place. Finally he let out a ragged breath an glared at her. "Women your luck has just officially run out!" Nick growled at her an closed the distance between them. She gazed up at him inhaling his scent of cigarette smoke, whiskey, the leather of his trench coat, an the faint smell of oil. All of it just arousing her even more. Nick's gaze never left hers an the more he looked at her the more wicked ideas came into mine. Grinning he moved until they were chest to chest. His keen sensors had picked up her increased arousal andnow it was time to get the ball rolling. Leaning forward Nick captured Sole's lips with his and began and slow assault starting with her lips an slowing moving down her neck. Nipping and teasing her here and there a few love bites there. All of which had Sole moaning and grabbing onto him as if her very life depended on it. Nick had his arms wrapped around her in a light embrace, his left hand behind her back an his right on on her chest. And while she was too busy being distracted with his little teasing. He curled his metal index an middle finger right along the seam of her flannel shirt that she was wearing an gave a sharp yank downwards causing it to split right down the middle. Sole suddenly pulled away and looked up at him with total embarrassment. "N-Nick!? What the ever loving hell man!?" She tried to sound angry but in truth was trying to cover up her sudden shyness Apologies doll they were in the way." "You could have just asked... I really liked those by the way..." Sole grumble to herself. However, her shyness didn't last long for as soon as she was able to straighten up he was right there in an instant that made her gasp in surprise. "Now these are what I've been dying to get a look at. These two perfect beauties right here." Nick stated happily. Sole could only stare at him an blush an advert her eyes... Her arms never leaving her chest. There not that pretty if you ask me... She said in a low tone. She tightened her arms around her an just wanted to curl up into a ball an disappear. Trying hard not to fidget under his unknowingly gaze that was coming. Nick could only stare at her in disbelief his jaw hanging down an his processor trying not to crash at the same time. "Wha- WHAT!?" Nick practically yelled the word so that half the damn Commonwealth could of heard him. "Women what in the Nine Hells Are you talking about!? "Your the most gorgeous looking women that I've ever seen an believe me for some one whose been around as long as I have you get your fair share of them an"... "Nick I'm not perfect ok! I'm damaged goods that nobody wants"..... The silence that stretched between the two seem to last forever but, according to Nick's internal clock only 45 seconds had passed. Finally Nick stepped over to Sole knelt down an looked at her with kindness an tenderness of a true friend and lover. "Ok partner what's going on here that you've apparently neglected to inform me." All the while he took off his trench coat an placed it over her which seemed to have an immediate calming relief on her. "It's... A long story she started to say...." Suddenly Nick stood up "Hold that Thought doll" as he suddenly bent down an scooped her up bridal style an began a slow but moderate jog back to the agency. When they arrive he kicked open the door (one of the few an very rare occasion that he left it unlocked) an kicked it closed with his other foot an locking it this time. He took her to the back room where the extra bed was located an gently sat Sole down in the middle of the mattress an he turned around an closed the door. Turning towards her he slowly unbuckle his shoulder holster and dropping it onto the table. Next he removed his tie an slipped his suspenders off to the side so that he could remove his shirt only to replace them back on. Mean while Sole just stared at him with wide eyes that never left him an this time it was her jaw that was hanging open. Nick seeing this just smirked an laughed at her. "I'm taking your liking the view?" Sole quickly closed her month an turned away blushing a deep red muttering incoherently to herself. This only caused Nick to laugh even harder has he slid across the bed until he was right next to her. "Now doll you wanna tell me what this is all about?" Nick asked quietly. Sole just laid there quietly staring into the distance. "I'm not sure.... I've never told anyone an especially you... I don't want you to think of me as anything else than what I am...." Sole said quietly her voice cracking just ever so slightly. "Uh sweetheart you do know who your taking to right?" Nick said. Just to prove his point he held out his right metal hand an turned his neck showing the jagged holes where you could see the wiring an metal inside. Sole only looked even more deflated...."Aw shit way to go Nick you idiot!" Nick thought to himself. Groaning an covering his face with his hand he let out a sigh. "Ok maybe that wasn't the best thing to say but, you know what I meant doll." Nick said. "Look I don't know what it is that your afraid of but, know this, as he said this he gazed at her with unblinking eyes that seem to stare straight through to her very soul, You. Are. Mine." He emphasized ever single word. "And nothing an I mean Nothing you say or show me will ever change that." Nick said in a rough almost harsh tone. Sole only stared at him before bursting into tears. "Wha- Wait a minute!? Why are you crying!?" Nick exclaimed practically on the verge of panicking. But before he could do anything Sole suddenly moved like lightning and the next thing he knew she was straddling him and kissing him hard  
with urgent need. Her tongue tangling with his causing him to groan an close his eyes an wrap his arms around her in a tight embrace. At first they started out slow but, soon they were both ravishing each other until they both had to pull away there foreheads both touching each other, eyes never leaving one another. Sighing deeply Sole let out a deep breath that she seemed to be holding for a while. "Nick have you always noticed that whenever we make love that no matter what I'm always wearing something on top....." Nick cocked his head to the side, "Now that you mentioned it yeah you always did. Although gotta admit I wasn't exactly too focused on that certain part of you." He said with a smile. Granted he would fondle and play with her breasts an nipples but, she was always insisted of keeping her top on an like the gentleman that he was he would obliged her wishes. "Well.... There's a reason why"..... Sole said quietly. Once again adverting her gaze away from him as if ashamed of herself. "Stop it." Nick said harshly. Startling Sole to look up at him. This time there was no mistaking the scowl that was on his face. "I've already said it once an if I have to say it a hundred times to get it through that stubborn wise ass brain of yours then so be it. I love you for who you are. Christ women how many time have you told that to me before I finally accepted myself for who I am." Nick stated. Sighing Sole looked up at Nick an nodded her head. "This happened right as I got out of vault 111. I was just wondering around totally lost an disoriented that I didn't see the raider sneak up behind me, the next thing I know I was knocked to the ground and he was on top of me attacking me with a knife." Nick felt ever circuit within him go still, deep down inside of him a black rage was beginning to grow. "I began yelling for help and trying to defend myself but, at that time I didn't have anything with me except my Pipboy. And just as I thought he was going to kill me he was shot in the head by a stranger, who would later become to be known as Preston. Afterwards he took me to Sanctuary and they helped patch me up and ever since then I've called that place home." Sole said. "However, not all of the wounds healed properly"..... With that she removed Nick's trench coat and slowly with shaking hands removed her shirt. Across her entire chest from both shoulder blades across her breasts and down to her ribs was a giant X-shaped scar. Eyes widening in horror Nick stood up quickly cursing angrily he turned around and yanked opened the door and stomped out of the room throwing his hat onto the floor. Ever circuit was on fire and the black rage within him had consumed him to the point that he had to destroy something. Just the very thought of someone hurting his precious Sole put him into a murderous rage. Sole just sat there feeling completely and utterly devastated. "I knew it... I just knew it..." Sole said to herself feeling her heart breaking into a million pieces. That was until she heard Nick stomping upstairs. "Wait a minute he's still here? He hasn't left?" Sole thought to herself. Curiosity getting the better of her she grabbed Nick's shirt throws it on and quietly headed up stairs to see what the detective was up to. What she saw surprised her. In the corner of the upstairs compartment was and old fashion punching bag. She glanced over and saw Nick strapping on a pair of old boxing gloves and with an enraged yell he began punching the bag with strength that even she has never seen him do. He begin punching an punching an punching until the bag fell off of the wall an even then he kept on punching, his vision had taken on a reddish hint to it as all the anger inside of him finally came to a boiling point. Finally with one last yell he took his right fist and punched right through the bag and the floor as well. Panting Nick collapsed onto his knees, "Goddamn Fucking Bastard!" He yelled. Sole just stared at Nick from a distance unsure how to approach him. Finally she slowly came up behind him got down on her knees an wrapped her arms around him. Nick jumped startled by the sudden feeling of someone coming up behind him. He was so focus, so enraged that he completely forgot Sole was even there. "Nick it's ok now calm down." Sole said gently. Rubbing small circles around his chest and abdomen. Nick was trembling his breath coming in ragged gasps. Sole slowly helped Nick up onto his feet. Nick looked at her with sorrow in his eyes. " I am so sorry doll.... I didn't mean... I would have never done... He couldn't finish his sentence as a lump had formed in his throat. He closed eyes and hung his head turning away from her. "Nicholas Valentine you look at me this instant." Sole said her voice holding such authority that he instinctively looked at her. "Now you listen to me and listen well mister, you didn't know, you had no idea about the incident that happened to me. Now You are going to take me downstairs an make passionate love to me no ifs ands or buts. Is that understood?" Sole said. Nick looked at her as if she were an angel from heaven. "As you command my precious little doll."


	2. Sweet Dreams.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sole keeps being plagued with nightmares from a past that is long gone. Can help from a certain detective help her save her from this ordeal?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to thank my gaming partner Matrix12 for both the gaming experience and the many ideas and story plots we exchange with each other. So if you haven't yet check her out! ❤️

My Sweet Valentine (2)  
Chapter 2: Sweet Dreams  
Inuyasha0009

It was a warm and humid Summer's night at Sanctuary. Sole an Nick had just finally arrived back late after a hellish 3 day battle with Raiders at Quincy. But, these weren't just your average run of the mill scavenger Raiders. No, these Raiders had power armor an not to mention the damn mini nukes that one particular Raider loved to keep shooting at you. Plus not to mention all the power armor an ammunition that could have gave the damn Brotherhood of Steel a run for its caps. Sole was so exhausted and just feeling numb that halfway to Sanctuary she started to head towards the Red Rock Station. "Whoa, whoa there doll where ya going?" Nick asked when she started to wander off the trail. "B-back to Sanctuary why?" Sole said in a voice that almost sounded haunted and robotic. Alarmed Nick grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look at him. "Jesus Christ Sole you look like hell! When was the last damn time you had any sleep!?" She just stared at him as if she was coming down from a Jet high and collapsed into his arms. Sighing Nick picked her up by her legs and carried her bridal style back home. "Damn her why the hell didn't she say anything to me about needing sleep. We could have found a safe place an I would have let her get some sleep while I kept watch. It's not like I need to sleep anyway...... What the hell am I saying I don't even sleep in the first place!" Nick grumbled to himself. As he arrived at the entrance Preston was there waiting. "Nick I'm glad to see you an the General back an-..." Nick just kept on walking ignoring him completely. "Hey wait a minute I need a report an have another settlement that needs assistance with...." Preston began to say when Nick suddenly turned around and the look that he must have had on his face made Preston step back a few steps. "Your fucking report can wait and as for assistance...... NO! Find someone else to do it were done. We've been through Hell an back an we're going to take some time to just rest up an have sometime to ourselves." Nick said in a very harsh tone that he'd normally only use when interrogating people who were usually locked up in chains. With that said he stormed off to their home. Dogmeat was waiting for them at the door an gave a happy bark when he saw Nick an Sole. "Hey boy how have ya been. Have you been holding down the fort for us?" Nick asked playfully. Dogmeat just barked happily an followed them inside as Nick unlocked the door. He walked upstairs an gently place Sole on their bed. He looked down at Dogmeat and said, "Stay with her boy I don't like it when there's nobody to watch her back." Dogmeat barked in response to the command an jumped up onto the bed an curled up around Sole. Nick smiles an left the bedroom closing the door an heads downstairs where he began the long task of unloading all their equipment an supples all the while going over the things that needed to be done. The first an fore most was to fix their power armor..... At least if you could call it power armor, it was little more than scrap metal. Those damn Raiders had been merciless as if they were fighting to protect something that they didn't want nobody else to find. Sighing Nick took off his hat an removed his trench coat and shirt an placed them on an empty work bench. Grabbing for his cigarettes he put one in his mouth an lite it inhaling deeply an letting it out slowly. "Alright let's give this a whirl." Nick stated happily as the plasma torch flared to life. The repairs where going along smoother than Nick had thought they would an was happily putting up the tools when he heard a loud bloodcurdling scream come from their house. Fear flooded his systems an without a second thought he grabbed his revolver from his trench coat and his hat an ran. He snuck around the house checking for any potential threats all the while his sensors where scanning around for any hidden threats all of which were coming up empty. "What the hell is going on"...... Nick muttered. As soon as he got inside he could hear Dogmeat barking frantically with that he launched himself towards the stairs taking two at a time until he stopped right outside of their bedroom door. Gripping his revolver in his right hand his left hand slowly grabbing the doorknob an taking a deep breath he yanked the door open. His Synth eyes flicker left an right looking for anything that threatened his precious Sole. Confused that there was no visible threat he turned to look an Sole an what he saw made ever single circuit an gear freeze up. Sole was in the middle of the bed curled up in a ball sobbing hard enough that her entire body was shaking. Dogmeat was at the edge of the bed whimpering, as if trying to sooth whatever was causing his master to be so distressed. Nick slowly approached Sole placing his revolver on the nearest table. Kneeling down he gently placed a hand on her back. "Hey.... Are you ok...." Nick started to say when Sole looked up at him tears were streaming down her face. If Nick would have had a heart it would have literally just broke into a million pieces. Gently moving her over he sat down an picked her up so that she was sitting in his lap. Glancing over at Dogmeat Nick gave him a command to go downstairs and take watch. Giving a soft sad whimper Dogmeat obeyed but, not before hearing Nick say "Its ok boy she'll be just fine in my care." With that he gave a happy bark an headed downstairs. Gently rocking Sole an rubbing her arms here and there, she finally calmed down to where she wasn't shaking an could actually talk. Sniffing, "Thanks Nick I'm sorry you had to see me like this.... I must look like a wreck." Nick smiles and just continues to hold her and rocks her back and forth knowing that she has more to say. " It's these damn nightmares that I always get whenever I fall asleep but, it's like playing Russian Roulette I never know when I'm going to have them and when I do..... Well you saw what happens to me." She said quietly burying her face into Nick's chest. Sighing Nick gently strokes her hair with his metal hand while his left one lifts up her chin so that she's looking at him. "I'm guessing this is why you don't sleep very often, not that I don't blame you but, doll you have to sleep in order for you to be at your best especially out in this lovely world of ours." Nick stated emphasizing the importance. "I know but, it's so hard I hate these dreams! I know it's the past an it should stay that way but, my brain just seems to think otherwise!" Sole yelled frustrated all over again. Nick hated seeing her this way if only there was something he could do.... "Is there anything that I can do"? Nick asked haphazardly. There was a moment of silence, to where you could hear the crickets chirping in the distance an the sound of the wind blowing softly. Suddenly Sole looks up at Nick there's a glint in her eyes as she stares at him. "Take my clothes off." She stated. Nick could have sworn that he must have blown a fuse right then and there cause he just stared at her jaw dropping. "Wait... What!?" Nick stuttered somehow managing to get his stalling processor to form words. "Take my clothes off now!" I feel like I'm being chocked to death with all this shit on, now get these off of me now Nicholas Valentine!!!" Sole yelled at him. "Ok, ok calm down there darling." Nick says as he begins grabbing her armor and taking it off and throwing it across the room into a haphazard pile, he has everything off expected her vault suit and its here that he stops. "Dammit Nick what are you waiting for!" Sole asked irritated. Nick looks down at her chest an then slowly looks at her. "Uh Sole.... I've never taken your shirt off before." Nick says quietly eyes looking away from her. Sole suddenly stops and all at once feels like the biggest idiot in the whole damn Commonwealth. "Oh Nick I'm so sorry." she said quietly. She remembered the last time that he had tried to take her shirt off but, had then learned from her about the Raider attack and the scars that it left to her chest. "Nick look at me please." Sole said quietly. Nick slowly gazes up at her, sorrow filling his eyes as he himself remembers what he did to her. He still feels ashamed with himself and won't forgive himself for doing something that careless an unforgivable. Sole slowly moves an kisses him softly, her hands moving to grasp the back of his neck. Nick groans an kisses her right back his arms tightening around her almost afraid that she'll somehow disappear and that this whole thing was just a dream. They break away an stare at each other with love an passion. "Nick I know exactly what your thinking in that Synth brain of yours an I'm telling you right here and right now just as I did before It. Was. Not. Your. Fault." Sole stated firmly. "I know doll but, it's still," Nick started to say when Sole cut him off "No. Dammit Nick stop doing this to yourself. You didn't know period the end." Nick looked at her and finally let out a deep sigh, "Your right doll it's just hard for me because that's just how I am." He said smiling at her. "You mean besides being a stubborn pain in the ass partner?" Sole said smugly. Nick scowled at her, "Now your just asking for as ass whopping wise ass." Nick shot back. They both stared at each other until they both started laughing. "Now that we've clearly gotten way off our objective I think that it's time we focus on more pressing matters." Sole said in that soft sexy voice of here's that would always get his coolant pumping no matter what he did. "Well then want are we waiting for." Nick said happily. He moved Sole so that she was laying flat on her back while he straggled her hips causing her to moan in pleasure. Very slowly he reached for the zipper and just as he was about to pull it down he gazed at her once again, as if seeking permission. Sole quickly nodded her head and with low precision he pulled the zipper down an pulled her top off of her. He stared at her chest at first his eyes gazing at the X-shaped scar that marred her otherwise perfect skin. He could feel Sole tensing up as if he would be disgusted with her appearance. A smile twitched at his lips and he leaned down and runs his tongue across the scar on her right shoulder down to her breast where he began licking and suckling her nipple into his mouth. Sole gasped an arched her back off the mattress, "Oh God Nick!" She exclaimed. This gave him such a confidence boost that he felt he could take on the whole world! With his left hand he began a slow massage to her left breast, his fingers pinching and rolling her nipple with precision care. Sole was moaning an moving her hips frantically against his. She was so wet, so needy that she felt moisture seeping down her inner thigh. She felt like she was going to implode, and they just got started! "Now now doll we don't want none of that now do we." Nick said as moved his weight off of her Sole cried out at the loss. "Nick please I'm... I'm so close." Chuckling Nick loomed over her an stared at her with a heated gaze, "Darling we just got started." With that he fastened his mouth onto hers his tongue plunging deep and tangling with hers. She moaned into his mouth causing his systems to flare with euphoria an excitement. All the while he moved her arms over her head, his right hand rubbing along her back causing her to arch her back from the cool metal. Just as she was about to end the kiss to come up for air.... SNAP. Her eyes went wide as she pulled away from him to look up at the headboard and her now handcuffed hands. "N-Nick..... She said quietly. He only stared at her grinning from ear to ear. "You never did pay me back what was owed to me." He growled as he loosen her boots an belt and with that he grabbed her pants and panties and yanked then down throwing them across the room. She gasped as goosebumps covered her body. She was completely an utterly exposed to him. Letting out a low whistle Nick looked her over from top to bottom. "Now this is a fine piece of artwork we have here, and it's all mine." Noticing how wet she was he decided a little bit of investigation was in order. Kneeling down in between her thighs he whispered, "Well well what do we have here hmm?" Sole was moving back and forth moaning his name as the pressure within her began to slowly build. Chucking Nick took his left hand an with a finger slowly slid into her creamy sex Sole cried out needing more. "Damn women just look at how wet an creamy you are, I can't wait to get inside you. He said in a low tone that only made Sole burn for him even more. "Then what are you waiting for!" Sole said through grit teeth. "Now now my dear Sole I believe you still owe me more than this." Nick replied in a wicked low voice. With that he slid another finger into her an slowly began thrusting his fingers alternating them so that one would slid in an one would slid out. He pressed his thumb against her hard clit an slowly began rubbing it in time with his thrusts. Sole screamed has pleasure an pain seem to assault her entire body all at once. And just as she was about to cum.... He stopped. Like do not pass go stop. "No! Nick please! I'm so close!" Sole cried out to him. Nick only looked at her an slowly slid his fingers away from her causing her to cry out at the loss. Looking at Nick she saw that he was studying his sopping wet fingers with her juices slowly sliding down his fingers. He glared at her an took his fingers and began licking them. It was the most erotic sight that Sole has ever seen Nick do so far. "Hmm such an interesting taste. I can't find words to describe it except that it's all you." Nick said gruffly. And with that he released her hands from the handcuffs and threw his hat and trousers onto the floor as he straddled her once again mouth fastening onto hers. Sole could only cry out in relief and she wrapped her arms around him pressing him towards her so that they were chest to chest, skin to skin. "Nick please, Sole panted, please don't leave me like this." With that Nick kissed her harder his hand trailing down her thigh until he felt her moist heated entrance, with that he slid his fingers slowly inside of her until she was deliciously stuffed and began an onslaught of thrusting and toying with her clit. He felt her walls clamp down on his fingers, he had to grit his teeth to keep from yelling right then and there. Oh lord this was just heaven!  
His eyes roamed over her, from her face that was full of satisfaction an joy to her bouncing breasts, to the sight of his hand as he fucked her over and over. Nick.... Oh God Nick! She cried out and he felt her walls tightening becoming even more slick with her juices. He thumbed her clit, pumping his fingers into her as hard as he could. She screamed his name as her orgasm exploded through her, clucking him for dear life until at last her orgasm subsided. Panting they both looked up at one another their foreheads pressed together. "Oh my God that was just amazing.... Thank you Nick you mean everything to me" Sole said yawning sleepily. "I should be thanking you doll for all that you've done to this old Synth I couldn't be happier." Nick replied helping Sole cover up as he moved to curl around her bringing her closer to him. It wasn't long until she was sound asleep. Nick glanced down at her an gave her a light kiss to her cheek, "Sweet dreams my precious Sole.


	3. A Day Full of Pleasure & Sin.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's a better way than to spend a day with your lover than having it be full of pleasure and sin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to thank my gaming partner Inuyasha0009 for both the gaming experience and the many ideas and story plots we exchange with each other. So if you haven't yet check her out! ❤️

My Sweet Valentine (3)  
Chapter: 3 A Day Full of Pleasure And Sin  
Inuyasha0009

It had been several hours since Nick had made sweet passionate love to Sole, who thankfully had apparently slept soundly all night. Throughout the night Nick had stayed with Sole as she curled up around him, wrapping her arms and legs around his lower waist and chest, occasionally moaning his name in her sleep. Goddamn how miserable he was given the fact that he couldn't nor would he wake her up and ravish her right on the spot, although it had crossed his mind several times.... However, when she wasn't teasing him to death in her sleep, he did finally manage to find joy in just being with her. From listening to her soft even breathing to the sound of her heartbeat. It was a lullaby that even had him closing his eyes too. When he opened them he was startled to see that the sun was well up in the sky and that it was late in the morning, 10:35 am to be exact his processor had read. "Christ almighty where the hell did time go?!" Nick thought to himself. He had to be back at Diamond City sometime this week to help deal with a client with a problem that he refused to tell Nick except in person. However, looking at the sleeping Sole he just smiled and thought to himself "The hell with that, it can wait I have more important matters at hand." Slowly moving so not to wake Sole, Nick began to nuzzle her neck, placing butterfly kisses along her jaw and neck. Sole just moaned softly but doesn't wake up, smiling Nick slowly began to move down to her chest. Glancing up to make sure that she was still asleep, he slowly began licking her right nipple in slow, lazy strokes while his other hand began to slowly massage her other breast. With that Sole began to moan even louder and move her body restlessly but, she wasn't quite fully awake yet so she couldn't tell if this was real or just another dream. Nick only continued his silent assault on her as he moved down her firm abdomen, planting a trail of kisses along the way until he finally reached her dark short curls that guarded her treasure within. Placing himself in between her thighs and placing her legs over his shoulders did he press onward with his attack. Eagerly but, gently he leans forward his tongue slowly swiping her hot, moist, creamy sex. Sole jolts awake now as she cries out at the sudden onslaught that has her frantically grabbing the back of Nick's head. A low growl escapes his throat as he continues to mercilessly claim her, he stiffens his tongue and plunges deep into her core causing her to scream with pleasure. "Nick... Oh God please don't stop!" Sole begs. With that said she could feel him smile against her as he slides his fingers into her wet sex and begins thrusting them in and out with ease as he continues to work his tongue around her clit. With that Sole clutches tightly to Nick's head as her orgasm explodes through her like a bomb, her crying his name music to his ears. With a final lick of his tongue over her sensitive clit, does he move up to look at Sole with his soft glowing eyes. "Good morning sweetheart," he says softly. Staring at him with amazement and wonder Sole finally managed to get her overloaded brain to work, "Wow.... Now thats one hell of a morning wake up call." Sole says still panting from the exertion and the exquisite feelings flowing throughout her body. " And good morning to you too." She says lovingly. With that she gently grabs him and rolls him over so that he's on the bottom and she's straddling his hips. "Now this is a position that I prefer." She said smugly. Chuckling Nick only stares at her with adoration. Her short shoulder length light blown hair sticks out from every direction, her tanned face only emphasis her bluish-grey eyes and not to mention her perfectly shaped lips. Besides the large X-shaped scar that mares her still beautiful chest, her breasts are just the right size and her body is tanned as well as toned and fit from someone who not only takes well care of themselves and there body but has also survived out here in this wasteland that they call home. "God you are so beautiful, that I still can't wrap my mind around the fact that not only did you come rescue my sorry metal ass from Skinny Malone and his pack of goons but, you managed to fall in love with an old broken down Synth like me. What have I done to possibly deserve this?" Nick says quietly. With that Sole leans down and kisses him deeply and lovingly. Finally when she comes up an looks at him she simply says, "Things are meant to happen for a reason, whether we understand them or not that's just how things work. At least that's what I was taught and firmly believe in." Sole says in a simple matter of fact voice. Laughing Nick just rolls over and sets up, "Doll you sure are a rare one, that's for damn sure." Nick replied to her statement. With that said he begins the task of locating his clothes and begins to get dress only to feel Sole's eyes staring at him. Frowning he begins looking under the haphazard pile of Sole's clothes and armor. "Dammit where the hell is my hat I know it's around here somewhere"..... He straightens up and turns to look at Sole, who sure enough has that damn sexy smug expression on her face as well as his hat. Sighing he glances at her with a scowl on his face that ends in failure as he smiles at her. "Alright doll hand it over." Nick states holding his metal hand outwards, curling his index finger towards her. "Maybe... Maybe not. It is a really comfy hat." Sole says sarcastically." This time scowling for real Nick leans over and whispers into her ear, "The hat or the cuffs your choice darling." Pouting Sole reluctantly hands over his hat, "Cheater, that isn't fair especially with that little sneak attack of yours." Sole says trying to look serious but, also failing miserably as her face blushes at the thought of him doing that again. Nick only laughs and gathers her into a hug, "Believe me darling that is just the beginning of what I have in store." Groaning Sole only blushes an even deeper red, "Seriously!? Are you trying to kill me here?" Thinking quietly to herself could one really die of too much sex and or pleasure from it? Pushing that thought into the back of her mind she slowly but, stiffly stretches her back and arms groaning softly to herself. Nick glances at her, concern showing on his face, as he approaches her. "Are you alright?" He asks her quietly suddenly stopping. He glances at her this time a mixture of concern an horror flashing across his face. "I...I didn't hurt you now did I?!" With that he steps back away from her the very idea of him somehow hurting her makes him feel sick inside. He's so caught up in his dark despairing thoughts that he doesn't hear Sole calling out to him until she grabs his head and yanking it down she kisses him hard. His eyes widen in surprise as he feels a electrical shock flood his systems. Sole tightens her arms around him and deepens the kiss until he's practically melting into her arms. He groans as she trails her kisses along his jaw,skimming her lips along the exposed metal frame on the side of his face. Nick closes his eyes as he surrenders to her. "Please don't stop," he whispers and with that she grabs him and yanks him back onto the bed her lips never leaving his. She straddles his hips and begins a slow massage of his body, her fingers like magic make him jump and twitch as she continues her exploration. Slipping his hat off she gently massages his temples before slowly moving down to his neck. She can feel him tense up as her fingers gently and carefully caress his neck, avoiding the deep holes where his sensors where the most sensitive. Slowly moving her hands down to his chest she gently begins to rub her fingers along his paneling her tongue soon following. Nick gasps and practically jumps off of the bed. "Christ women what in the world are you doing!?" He barely gets the words out of his mouth as his processor is assaulted with pleasure unlike anything he's ever experienced. "Shhh you had your fun, now it's my turn." Sole said quietly a wicked smile forming on her lips. She begin to lick an nip at his skin her tongue following a trail that lead to a bundle of sensors an wires right under his collarbone and mid chest that had him swearing, "Oh God... That's.... That's new, he whimpered as her tongue swirled over it causing him to tense up with pleasure that he closed his eyes and and just groans her name like it was the only word that he knew. She slowly ran her tongue back up to his neck where she then proceeded to end his misery and kiss him long and hard. With that she gently laid her head against his chest as he tried to get his fried processor to work right. "Damn women that was just.... New." He said sheepishly. He swore If he could blush he'd be as red as the damn Red Rocket Stations signature red rocket. He turned his head as he heard Sole pulling open a drawer and pulled out a jar of bluish white cream. Nick only cocked an eyebrow at her. "This is a special cream that I use everyday to put on my scar... Dr. Sun gave it to me when he found out that I was attacked by the raider and left with a very painful scar at the time." Sole stated quietly. This is what was hurting me not you Nick, never you. She said with such love and care that if Nick could have cried he would be right now. "Would you please put some on me? Sole said in a quite voice. Nick looked at her with such love an adoration that he could have sworn his circuits where gonna melt, "I'd be honored too he said and with that grabbed the jar and taking a fair sizable amount he begins to rub it slowly across her chest. She begins to squirm an moan as his hands gently glide over her skin, the lotion has a special herb that helps ease away the pain as well as help smooth the inflamed scar tissue, leaving behind a fresh warm tingling sensation that always made her so aroused and needy that she could practically jump the first male body that she sees. Which luckily for her happens to be leaning down applying more cream to her breasts an upper shoulders. His hands gently and slowly applied the cream which even for him made his good hand tingle in response. "Damn, now this is just weird even for me." Nick stated as he looked at his left hand, which still continued to have that warm tingling sensation that seem to be slowly spreading throughout his arm and body. Laughing softly he glances at her and the look on her face says it all. "Again?" Damn Doll you are the neediest women I've ever meet." Nick says softly his eyes never leaving her as his hands continue to rub the cream onto her beautiful body. Sole only moans as her entire body is filled with the warm tingling sensation from the cream, "You have no idea. The first time I used this it took everything I had not to jump the first male I saw and fuck him right then and there." Sole said jokingly. Nick however went ramrod stiff and his eyes glared at her with predatory accuracy. The very thought of another male touching her, kissing her, making her moan in ecstasy filled him with a dark murderous rage. He swore he could feel his gears grinding from the strain of holding still and somewhere deep within him he could feel the blacken rage deep within him move like a caged predator waiting to be released. "Nick..... Are you ok you look like your about to commit murder." Sole said nervously. She's never seen him act like this..."Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned the fucking part." Sole thought to herself feeling like and idiot. Shaking his head to try and clear the reddish haze that had taken affect he looked at Sole and quicker than she can blink grabs her and has her seated firmly on his lap as he sits down on the bed. Squealing in surprise she only clings to him tighter at the sudden movement. "Damn Nick what the hell... " Sole barely had the words out before Nick was all over her. His mouth fastening onto hers, his hands grabbing and kneading her breast. she arches her back in surprise at the difference in contrast, one warm an soft the other cool and sharp. She only moans as he rolled and pinches her nipples into tight buds before taking one into his mouth, where he begins licking and suckling it. "God Nick.... Don't stop that feels amazing." she manages to gasp out. The feeling of his mouth and tongue on her, as well as the already warm tingling sensation that she feels, it takes everything she has not to cum right then and there. Growling low in his throat Nick only continues to claim every inch of her until she's frantically grinding her hips against his seeking out relief from the terrible ache deep within her. " You want something doll?" Nick muttered in a slow deep voice that only had Sole wanting him more. His fingers barely rubbing her already sopping wet sex, but just enough to tease her and not give her the satisfaction that she's craving. "Please Nick...." Sole whimpered. "Say it. I want to hear to words come from your very own mouth." Nick said in a harsh ordering tone. He was used to her giving him orders and commands but, now that he was the one doing it he liked it. A lot. Groaning and pressing harder against him she finally whimpered, "Please fuck me Nick and goddamn you don't you dare stop!" Sole pleaded. "Music to my ears darling, your wish is my command." With that he thrusts his fingers deep within her hot, slick sex that he groans and tightens his hold on her. Sole only cries out and begins to thrust her hips against his hand harder and faster. "Nick! Oh Nick!" Sole cries out against his chest. "And only Nick", he growls at her, "Your mine!" With that he begins thrusting into her as hard and fast as he can, until at last she screams out her pleasure, his own hoarse cry following hers. Panting and still in a tangled heap of arms and legs they both collapse onto the bed. "God you know that if we keep this up were both going to die at this rate..." Sole manages to say, still panting from the sexual explosion that she's recovering from. "Now that's one death I'd be more then happily to face down." Nick replied tiredly. Like her he was just absolutely worn out both physically, mentally and emotionally. Smiling at each other they curl up even closer and with a tug of the covers fall asleep in each other's embrace.


	4. Trouble In The Neighborhood. (Part 1: Captured)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Sole are tasked to help out a mysterious client, who may be more trouble than they're bargaining for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to thank my gaming partner Matrix12 for both the gaming experience and the many ideas and story plots we exchange with each other. So if you haven't yet check her out! ❤️

My Sweet Valentine (4)  
Chapter: 4 Trouble In The Neighborhood  
(Part 1: Captured)  
Inuyasha0009 

Crouching behind the bar, Sole sat in a miserable ball with a scowl on her face. "A drink... All I wanted was one goddamn drink and a relaxing night where I can actually finally relax. But, does that happen to me? No! I have to be stuck in the middle of some stupid gang war!" Sole yells to no one in particular as gun shots fly everywhere except behind the bar where Nick, a terrified stranger, whom happens to be the very client that Nick was suppose to help avoid this kind of trouble in the first place, and Vadim, the bar owner all sat in a miserably and very crowded space. "So much for our little "date", Sole replied dryly as she checked her 44 Magnum, which was cocked, locked, and ready to blow some heads off given her foul mood that she was in. Sighing Nick only glanced at her with the same exact scowl on his face as well given the situation they happened to find themselves in. "Hey don't look at me I ain't the one that picked this spot for a drink in the first place, so the blames not on me!" Nick replied as he too was loading his Revolver, also ready to take some heads off seeing how these damn idiots decided to ruin his night out with his partner/lover. "Oh and speaking of drinks what's this I keep hearing about the "Busted Valentine" hmm?" Sole asked Nick, who glares at Vadim with murderous intent. "Nothing! It's nothing at all! Right Vadim?!" Nick replied in a growl. Shaking his head in nervous agreement Vadim quickly replies,"Uh yes it was nothing just slip of tongue." Sole only rolls her eyes at the two, "Well discuss this later won't we Mr. Busted Valentine" Sole replies sarcastically. "Like hell we will woman!" Nick fires back at her and with that he stood up and begins firing on the closest target he could set his eyes on, Sole quickly following suit. How things can go from relaxing and romantic to chaotic and hellish in less than 5 minutes is still a mystery to Sole, yet surprisingly not something she's not used too given the world they live in.  
*Several hours prior to the incident*  
Nick and Sole had finally arrived in Diamond City, Dogmeat barking like crazy runs off around the city. "What- Dogmeat get back here!" Sole yelled effortlessly, seeing that Dogmeat was long gone, off to explore the city. Laughing Nick only smiles as they proceeded towards the Agency to meet the troublesome and from what Sole could tell very shady client. Ellie had left for the evening, leaving a note and the case file Nick would need for the client. After gathering all the details and going over the introductions they found out the clients name was Rusty Barstow. He stated that he need protection from a gang that was threatening him and his older brother because they decided enough was enough and left the gang. Something that both Nick and Sole knew usually meant a one way ticket to death row. Out here once you join a gang the only way out was either dying during a raid, which was the highest honor one could receive within a gang, or if you got caught trying to leave the results usually left bodies hardly unrecognizable. Throughout the conversation Rusty would sneak glances at Sole, who only felt even more distrustful around the creep than before. There was just something about him that made her instincts scream at her to run away or shoot the bastard in the head. Without realizing it Sole found herself pacing around the room, her anxiety and agitation growing as the minutes ticked by. Nick would glance at her several times, trying to figure out what had caused her to become so agitated. Finally feeling like a hair trigger was about to snap Sole quickly and quietly stepped outside. "Calm down, calm down it's not him he's dead, buried, and long forgotten." Sole muttered over and over to herself. She had to get away from him, just being around him brought back horrible memories of her attacker that she kept locked away in the dark corners of her mind. Without realizing it she found herself outside of the Dugout Inn. "God I need a stiff drink, or three," she stated quietly to herself. Stepping into the bar she made her way to a corner that looked quiet and peaceful, at least she hoped so. So caught up in trying to calm herself down she didn't notice Nick stepping into the bar and glancing around until he spotted her in the corner. Even worse was when he gently touched her on the shoulder. Panicking at the sudden touch she frantically shot out of her seat her hand instinctively grabbing her 44 Magnum that she always kept on her. Nick however, being much quicker than her, grabbed her hand before she could draw her weapon with his metal hand and gently but firmly grabbing her around the waist with his other sat her back down into the booth. "Whoa whoa easier there doll it's just me!" Nick exclaimed surprised at how jumpy and spooked she had become. Breathing hard and eyes wide with fear and just a hint of terror in them she just looked at him as if he was a complete stranger. "N-Nick"... Sole managed to say in a very quiet voice that even Nick had a hard time hearing her. Concern showing on his face and his softly glowing eyes he gently gathered her into his arms and held her against him. She was shaking so hard that it was a wonder how she was even standing in the first place. Feeling eyes on them Nick turned and glared at the staring patrons in the bar, snarling to himself he turned and said in a harsh commanding voice, "Get back to your damn drinks! There ain't nothing to see here!" The patrons quickly looked away and went back to their drinks. Growling to himself he gathered Sole up and took her towards the back where usually Vadim Bobrov and his brother Yefim Bobrov only allowed those of a different class inside. "Ah Nicky my friend I have new batch of, Vadim barely managed to get the words out when Nick quickly cut him off "Not now Vadim." Nick said in a cold harsh tone that had Vadim stepping back in surprise. Grabbing the door handle he yanked it open and leading Sole deeper inside, where the Hotel part of the bar began. Finding an empty room he opened it up and slammed the door shut locking it. Leading Sole upstairs and gently picking her up he sat down in the closest chair he could find all the while gently holding her and humming softly to her. With that Sole just buried her face into his chest and started sobbing uncontrollably, she grabbed onto Nick's trench coat until her knuckles where white, as if holding onto to him was her only sanctuary from the terrible flashbacks that assaulted her mind. Tightening his hold on her he began rocking her back and forth all the while still humming softly to her. Finally, after it seemed like an eternity for Nick, Sole manages to finally calm down to where she's just the equivalent of a limp rag doll from the emotional toll. Placing gentle kisses on her head and face, muttering soft words of encouragement to her, and his metal hand gently brushing through her hair, does Sole finally completely relax into his caring touch. "Sole.... What in the world happened back there?" Nick asked quietly. Sole just snuggles closer to Nick, closing her eyes as she could feel warmth coming off of him that seemed to help relax her even more. Nick just smiled at this and waits patiently, for he knows Sole well enough to know that she'll talk when she's ready. And Nick has all the time in the world when it comes to his precious Sole. Finally sighing to herself Sole slowly straightens up and turns to look at Nick, who never lets go of her, which makes her feel safe and protected all at once. Leaning forward she wraps her arms around his neck and gently lays her head down on his shoulder. Gently rubbing her back in slow relaxing circles, Nick only listens quietly as Sole finally begins to talk. "I'm really sorry Nick, I didn't mean to put you on the spot but, I just had to get away from him... He... He looks exactly like the raider that attacked me that I could have sworn he had somehow come back from the dead." Sole said quietly to herself, shuttering at the thought, feeling miserable all over again. Sighing, Nick only tightens his hold on her and whispers to himself as well as her, "You know I really wished you would tell me these things in advance so that these types of things don't happen." Nick replied to her softly. Laughing Sole only looks at Nick with exasperation. "Geez you know what if I thought that the bastard was going to be a damn demon from my past, I would have just shot him and been done with it and saved myself from a damn emotional roller coaster from hell." Sole relied miserably. Chuckling Nick only gathers her into a tighter embrace and gently kisses her on the lips that was only meant to sooth her but, instead has her moaning and kissing him back with eagerness and temptation that has him fighting back the strong desire to strip her and make hot hard love to her right on the spot. "Then stop fighting it and start doing it." Sole groans out as if somehow reading his thoughts. Nick only groans burying his face into the nook of her neck does he begin kissing and nipping at her, causing her to gasp out and grab onto him even tighter. Her hands slide under his coat running her hands over the thin material of his shirt does he groan and shutter with delight. Slipping his coat off, unbuckling his shoulder holsters, and loosening his tie does she focus on slowly unbuttoning his shirt. With that off she leans forward and places soft butterfly kisses along his upper paneling to his jawline that has him closing his eyes in sheer ecstasy. "God doll keep that up and I'm going to explode.... He moaned in pleasure. "Now that's music to my ears this time around," Sole states to herself chuckling at his plight that he found himself in. Sole, only wearing light armor on her arms and legs, gasps as Nick suddenly leans forward catching her breasts in his hands does he begin a slow steady assault on them, his mouth fastening onto her nipple thought her vault suit and begins nibbling and teasing it into a hard painful ache that has her gasping in surprise. "Oh...Nick," she moans which only causes him to smile, "I believe that's what's called Karma sweetheart." Nick replied sarcastically slipping his hands to cup her firm ass does he stand up, Sole wrapping her legs around him instinctively. Mouth fastening onto hers he proceeds toward the bed in the corner but stops from just looking at it. Swearing to himself he quickly turns around and sets her back into the chair. Sole only looks up at him questionably, "Hold on darling", he says and with that he grabs his trench coat and flings it over the bed. "God himself only knows how long that things been used." Nick replied with a scowl. Turning back around he picks Sole up again and says in a sarcastic voice, "Now, where were we?" Laughing Sole only tightens her hold on him, "I believe you where saying something about making hot, hard love, but I could have just imagined it." Sole replied back in a sexy voice. "Really now, well let's see how good your imagination really is." Nick replied in a low voice.  
*  
True to his word not only did he make hot, hard love to her and absolutely ravished her body that had her begging for him, and cumming for him multiple times but, he finally got the sense that his Sole was finally at ease with herself. Although she was still apprehensive about meeting the client, Nick only held her hand tightly but gently with his metal hand the other wrapped loosely around her waist. "God I'm gonna have to do that more often, you where an animal back there!" Sole said sheepishly, as she walked sorely but proudly with Nick's help of course. Otherwise she wasn't sure she could even walk at all after he utterly dominated and claimed ever single inch of her, with hard determined strokes of his fingers and his tongue. Nick only smiled, feeling as though he could conquer the world. When they reached the bar, Rusty was waiting for them, were he had already downed at least two bottles of beer in the process. "Great just what I don't need is a drunken idiot that I'd rather shoot instead of talking too...." Sole muttered darkly to herself. Nick, once again sensing her uneasiness he placed himself firmly in between Rusty and Sole as they sat down at the bar. He could almost feel her sudden relaxation from this and smiled quickly to himself.  
With that at hand did the two begin discussing about possible safe houses and such when Sole suddenly got a cold sense that things weren't as they appeared to be. Glancing around the bar only helped confirmed her suspicions. Slipping in quickly but quietly did Sole notice that a large group of mercenaries had them completely surrounded and with that shit was about to hit the fan. Acting on instincts that have been sharply homed from living in this world of dog eat dog did she react with lightening speed. Grabbing Nick by the scruff of his trench coat did she unceremoniously throw him over the bar, causing him to suddenly yell out embarrassingly loud as the next thing he knew, he was talking to Rusty and the next moment he finds himself being thrown over a bar. Sole quickly follows suit, reluctantly grabbing Rusty, and just as she did with Nick, throws him over the bar as a spray of gunfire breaks out. "Wha- what the hell is going on!?" Nick yells at Sole who only crouches into a miserable ball given the tight space they had to deal with. "It's called me saving your sorry metal ass... AGAIN!" She yelled back as another spray of bullets litters the air around them. "Dammit! How the fuck did they found out I was here.... I made sure nobody even knew I was even in Diamond City!" Rusty exclaimed. "Well congratulations on failing in that department," Sole said dryly. Rusty only looked at her with a burning hatred that she didn't notice as she was trying to decide how they where gonna get out of this one. "Come on Mr. Busted Valentine, let's show these assholes who the hell their messing with!" Sole said eagerly. Nick however freezes in place and glaring at Sole with a harsh scowl on his face, he replied in a cold harsh tone, "What the hell did you just call me?!" Nick snarled at her. "Hey don't look at me that way buster, he's the one that mentioned it in the first damn place," Sole said pointing to a embarrassed looking Vadim. "VADIM!!!" Nick yells at him, who only tries to curl up even tighter as if trying to disappear. "Could you two please stop arguing like a damn married couple and start saving me!" Rusty yells at the both of them with exasperation. "SHUT UP!!!" Both Nick and Sole replied at the same time. "Oh the hell with this shit, these guys are toast!" Sole said to herself as she grabbed her 44 and starts shooting back. "About damn time you started getting that ass of yours in gear!" Nick said with annoyance. "Shut it Valentine! We'll see who's gonna top who with head shots!" With that the two begin mowing down there assailants, whom against those two when their in a competitive mood, only spells there own demise. However things suddenly go horribly wrong as Rusty suddenly whips out an electrified baton and viciously hits Sole in the back of the neck. A violent animal-like scream tears through her throat as every single nerve feels  
like there on fire and with that she collapses onto the floor, darkness consuming her. Nick turns to Sole in alarm at hearing the inhuman scream that came from her, a sound he will never forget as long as lives. "Sole!!!" Nick cries out in despair at seeing her collapse onto the floor. Snarling he rushes at Rusty, knowing it was a stupid rookie mistake but, his body just acted on its own at seeing his precious Sole get hurt from a scumbag like him. As predicted his fist misses Rusty by inches and the next thing he knows every single circuit, wire, and gear flares with agony as electricity floods his system forcing an emergency system shut down. Nick collapses into a crumpled heap, his audio receptors still somehow functioning. A smug Rusty only looks down at him. "Not so tough are you, you worthless pile of bolts!" With that he savagely kicks Nick in a the ribs, I'll be taking your little whore from you as she's the one that's gonna pay for killing our younger brother. Until then thanks a lot detective for doing all the dirty work for us." Rusty replies as he grabs the unconscious Sole and with the rest of his men leaves.

*To Be Continued*


	5. Trouble In The Neighborhood. (Part 2: Story Of A Lifetime)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding out that Nick's precious Sole has been kidnapped, from the very client he was supposed to help out, Nick's going to need all the help he can to help find his Sole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to thank my gaming partner Matrix12 for both the gaming experience and the many ideas and story plots we exchange with each other. So if you haven't yet check her out! ❤️

My Sweet Valentine (5)  
Chapter: 5 Trouble In the Neighborhood.  
(Part 2: Story Of A Lifetime)  
Inuyasha0009

*System Error: 404 detected on 03.28.2288 at 11:00pm. Improper System Shut Down Initiated. System Stasis Mode Activated. Initiating System Restart In 3...2...1...*

"N...--- ick!---N..ick--- NICK!!! Oh fer Christ sake Nick WAKE UP!" A Female voice was yelling at him from what seemed like miles away... Suddenly something sharp and hard was thrusted into his chest. Eyes flaring to life, his back arching off of the ground and giving a harsh gasp did Nick finally come too.

*Antiseptic x2 (1) Blood pack (1) Steel (1) Components Injected Into Coolant System. Substance Analyzed As: Stimpak. Nick's processor had indicated to him*

"Ugh.... My head.... I thought that having a metal skull would prove beneficial to me.... Guess I was wrong on that one..." Nick groaned to himself as he was helped up by two Diamond City security guards, and placed gently into an empty booth. "Nick what the hell happened here!?" Piper asked frantically. "Where's Blue? Wasn't she with you?" Shaking his head, as if still trying to get his processor to work right, Nick glances at Piper with confusion. "What are you talking about....Blue?" Nick's eyes widened in shock and horror as everything suddenly comes rushing back to him. He remembers Rusty attacking Sole and then attacking him as well and the words that he said as he left, "I'll be taking your little whore from you as she's the one that's gonna pay for killing our younger brother." Nick frantically tries to stand up but, would have more than likely fallen flat onto his face if Piper hadn't caught him. "Whoa there Nicky, settle down! Your in no condition to do anything!" Piper cried out trying to push Nick back into the booth. "Sole..... He took my Sole!!!" Nick cried out in despair. Trying again to stand up but, he's damn legs wouldn't cooperate with him. "Goddammit I have to go after him!" Nick yelled in frustration, as he glared down at his non-working legs, "Dammit what the fuck is wrong with my damn legs!" Nick yells out angrily as he begins hitting them with his fist. Piper grabs onto his arms trying to stop him and tries to calm him down, but only succeeds in making him even more agitated. "Stand aside women as Dr. Sun grabs Nick by the throat and injects somethings into his neck that causes him to suddenly go limp. "Dude! What the hell did you do to him!?" Piper glared at Dr. Sun anger filling her voice. "What should have been done from the very beginning. I restrict his movements and thus have resolved the problem." Dr. Sun said in a cold matter of fact voice, that had Piper wanting to claw his eyes out. "Now bring him back to my clinic, he tells the two security guards as he turns and leaves.

*Dirty water (1) Lead (4) Steel (1). Stingwing barb (1)Tarberry (2) Components Injected Into Main Coolant Line. Temporary Stasis Initiated. Substance Analyzed As: Lock Joint Syringe. His processor indicated to him*

Once again coming too, Nick groans and slowly sits up from a cot that he was resting on. Piper instantly at his side. "Hey there Nicky, how ya feeling?" Groaning Nick replied dryly, "Like someone in Power Armor decided to use me as a damn punching bag..... Shit my circuits are still tingling." Glancing at him with concern Piper slowly nods her head, "From what Vadim told me what happened during the fight it's no surprise that you feel like shit. From what I can get on Synths, aka You, she pointed at him with her brows coming together in a scowl, "And high voltage electricity don't get along very well." Sighing and groaning at the same time Nick replied back at her in a low growl, "Really!? I didn't know that, maybe next time I'll just shoot the damn bastard that was suppose to be my client, and this whole mess won't have happened in the first damn place!" Nick snapped at her. Taking a deep breath and slowly counting to ten, does Piper finally manage to calm down enough to that she won't say something she would have more than likely regretted. "Look Nicky I know your upset but, yelling and getting mad at me isn't going to get us back our Blue." Letting out a frustrated sigh Nick only nods his head in agreement. "Besides while you were out like a light, I managed to do some research on our little Mr. Barrows, and have found some.... Less than good news." Piper replied back quietly. Quickly looking at Piper, Nick begins bombarding her with questions. "Whoa, whoa! Slow down there wise guy I can't answer them all at the same time." Scowling at her Nick replies back in a not so amused tone, "Dammit women we don't have time for this, now hurry up and tell me what I need to know so I can go after Sole!" Sighing with exasperated Piper  
only glances at Nick with annoyance. "First of all its "We" not "I" in this matter, I'm coming with you whether you like it or not." Piper replied before Nick could argue she continued, " I know where there hideout is located and believe me not even you can take them on by yourself." Nick only covers his face with his head as he tries too prevent his coolant from boiling.... Finally taking a deep breath does he look at her and asks for the location. What she tells him only has him looking even paler than before. "The Combat Zone!? He's located there!" Nick exclaimed. Nodding her head slowly Piper agrees and continues, "What's worse is that it's now become a "Raiders Paradise" seeing how it's been completely taken over by them and lead by our little friend and his older brother. Meaning this is going to be a Huge pain in the ass to deal with...." Piper replies sarcastically. "I don't care if she's all the way out in the damn Glowing Sea I'm going after her come hell fire and brimstone." Nick replied in a firm matter. "She's really something special to you isn't she." Piper replied quietly. Closing his eyes Nick only responds, "I'm in love with her Piper, from the moment she rescued me from that godforsaken vault and Skinny Malone, I just knew deep down that she was somehow meant to change my life." Nick replied back quietly. Minutes pass by without either one of them saying a word, until smiling at herself does Piper stand up and looks at Nick. "Well then Nicky Valentine, what the hell are we sitting around waiting for. Let's go get her!" She holds her hand out and helps him stand up. Looking at her Nick only smiles and replies, " Yes, let's get going." Smiling Piper happily replies, " I can't wait to get the scope on this story! It's a story of a lifetime! Our lovely private eye on a mission to rescue the love of his life!" Piper responses eagerly. Groaning to himself and shaking his head Nick says quietly, "God what have I just gotten myself into this time...." With that he puts his fingers into his mouth and let's out a high frequency whistle that only has Piper staring at him. "Okay...... What the hell did you just do..." She started to say when she was interrupted by a series of barks. With that Dogmeat comes flying around the corner, going straight to Nick. "There you are Dogmeat, good boy," Nick stated happily as he began petting him, Dogmeat flops onto his back, demanding to have his tummy scratched. "Did you just call that mutt "Dogmeat"?! Piper asked dumbstruck. "How the hell is a mangy mutt gonna help us out here?" Laughing Nick only glances at Piper, while still petting Dogmeat. "He's no ordinary mutt, he's one hell of an animal that's helped me out several times. If anyone can find Sole, he as sure hell can. Isn't that right boy?" Nick asked Dogmeat, who only barked happily in response. "Oh lord what have I just signed up for...." Piper said with exasperation.

*To Be Continued*


	6. Trouble In The Neighborhood. (Part 3: Blood And Steel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Rusty has Sole all to himself, does he begin his vicious plan of revenge. Will he break Sole's strong will with his malicious plan or will a mysterious stranger save her, from her dark fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to thank my gaming partner Matrix12 for both the gaming experience and the many ideas and story plots we exchange with each other. So if you haven't yet check her out! ❤️

My Sweet Valentine (6)  
Chapter: 6 Trouble In the Neighborhood.  
(Part 3: Blood And Steel)  
Inuyasha0009

Slowly.... As if coming out of a very deep sleep, Sole slowly opens her eyes and silently groans to herself. Her entire body feels like it's made up of nothing but, pins and needles that her very bones feel like they could break at the slightest touch. Looking around she finds herself in a very small cage-like room, her arms and hands are chained and shackled to a very solid looking iron pole that's stilling out like a sore thumb in the middle of the room. Even more disturbing are the metal hooks that are hanging from the darken ceiling. "Oh man what the actual fuck did I get myself into this time..." Sole thought to herself, trying to ease the panic that was slowly but, quickly consuming her mind. "Well well, look who finally decided to wake up." Came a voice that filled Sole with anger and fear at the same time. Sitting in a chair in front of her stood the very man,that right now Sole would have given anything to put a bullet through his head. "Rusty Barstow." Sole said quietly. Laughing Rusty stood up and began to walk towards her, his shock baton twirling through his fingers with ease. "Glad that you remember me sweetheart cuz I sure as hell remember you." Rusty replied with a voice that's filled with hate and loathing. "Now that your wake, the fun can begin because for you my dear I have lots of plans in store for you." Rusty said in a slow wicked voice that was followed by a smile that made him look almost manic. "Butch! Damien! Get in here and meet our new play toy." Rusty said harshly to a giant figure, that slowly lumbered into the room from out of the shadows. "Jesus Christ what the hell is this guy a super mutant hybrid!?" Sole thought to herself both in awe and horror at the sight. Butch stood almost seven feet tall, his muscles practically bulging out from everywhere that wasn't clothed. He had the typical "dumb henchman" look on his face but, it was his eyes that stood out the most. Eyes that where a brilliant azure blue colored that were utterly devoid of any an all emotions. He stopped in front of her and began eyeing her, as if she where a sheep being sent to the slaughterhouse. Damien was the exact polar opposite. Where Butch was a giant, he was about averaged height but, lacking almost any muscle or weight whatsoever he was practically a walking skeleton. And just looking at his scar torn arms said it all... He was definitely a high strung junkie. He couldn't hold still if his very life depended on it and the way his eyes kept moving back and forth and the incoherent muttering made him almost schizophrenic.  
"Now that we're all gathered here shall we begin?" Rusty said sarcastically. Sole gave a startled yelp as her chained and shackled arms and wrists where yanked violently upward, her feet dangling in the air as she began looking around in a panic. "Put her on the hook there Butch and be careful not to crush this ones arms. She's a special one that needs to stay intact." Grunting in acknowledgement he grabbed the chains and with ease, as if Sole weighed nothing at all, placed her arms and wrist on the hook. Sole only looks around the room, trying to think of any possible ways out of this mess. "Now now let's stay focused here shall we." Rusty said in a lazy tone that made Sole want to kill him even more than she already wanted to. His smile was the only warning she had before he struck her ribs with the shock baton. Back arching painfully she bit back a scream of pain as electricity shot through her body. "Haha looks like this ones gonna be a fun one." Damien barely had the words out when both of Sole's boots slammed into his face. Feeling his nose break gave Sole some satisfaction as he fell backwards yelling in agony. "Ahaha! You stupid bitch I'll fucking kill ya!" Damien snarled at her whipping out a knife from his back pocket and charged her. Sensing his next move, Sole lifts both her legs into the air as Damien flys past her and with that gives him a vicious kick to the back of his head that has him knocked out cold onto the floor. "Enough!" Rusty yells out. "I told you once before I'll tell you again you worthless piece of shit, no one is allowed to kill her except me! I'm the one that gets the pleasure of avenging our younger brothers death!"With that he gives Damien a vicious kick to the ribs that has him howling in pain. Glaring at Butch he replied in a harsh tone, "Get him out of my sight and drug him up so that he won't even remember his own damn name!" Moving slowly Butch grabs Damien by the scruff of his neck and proceeds out of the room. "Goddamn idiot, no wonder Dimitri got himself killed by someone like you." He spat the words at her. "Younger brother? Wait... He's not talking about the raider that Preston killed is he!?" Sole though to herself in disbelief. "But, no matter I'll soon have my fun with you and when your begging me to end your miserable life will I consider it." He said coldly to her. "Yeah, yeah and why don't you just go fuck yourself your arrogant prick!" Sole snarled back at him. "There is no way in hell am I selling out one of my friends to a worthless bastard like you." Sole thought to herself with determination. However, her smart remark only ended up with her being struck several times with the shock baton hard enough causing her ribs to break, that this time she couldn't hold back her screams anymore. Her body broken, bruised, bloodied and spasming uncontrollably did he finally stop. "I think we'll call it a day and finish up were we left off when I come back, in the mean time enjoy your time in hell." Rusty said charmingly as he left the room, the door slamming shut. "Shit, shit, shit!!! Dammit I have to get out of here and now!" Sole thought to herself frantically. Yanking her wrists against the chains she came up with the only solution to get out of this mess. With some leeway she could move her wrist side-to-side with just enough room to lift her wrist up and pull it downwards. And seeing how she always kept an extra spare box of Bobbie Pins in her left boot strap did her plan come into play. "Jesus this is going to hurt more than it does already but, what other choices do I have left. They took my gun and ammo as well as my Pipboy." Sole thought miserably to herself. "Guess where gonna see how well I can shoot left handed..." And with that Sole moves her right wrist as high as it'll go from the shackle and biting her teeth into her vault suit does she yank her wrist down as hard as she could. The sound of bones snapping and breaking fill the room as Sole full of adrenaline and fear at that moment breaks her right wrist and her fingers as she pulls her mangled wrist out of the shackle. The skin on her wrist is pushed up all the way to her nails, looking like a glove made of skin. Blood begins pouring from the stretched skin, muscles and tendons. Gasping she feels sick to her stomach as pain flares throughout her already highly sensitized nerves from all the electricity that she received from that stupid shock baton as well as her broken ribs. Gasping she goes limp as darkness consumes her. Hanging from her left wrist slowly swaying does she finally come too. "God... I'm so going...to shove that... damn thing... up his ass and... light him up!" Sole said wearily to herself as all the pain and torture that her body received was finally catching up to her. Somehow she found the strength to grab a Bobbi pin from her boot and with tedious care managed to unlock the other shackle. With that she comes crashing down onto floor hard enough that she feels more ribs break and her right shoulder blade pops ominously. Gasping she tries to move her right arm which to her horror refuses to move without mind numbing pain shooting across her entire right side. Panting hard and forcing herself not to pass out she slowly forces her battered, broken body up were she tries to unlock the main door when the sound of gunfire stops her dead in her tracks. "Aww shit just want I didn't need, more damn bullets to deal with." Sole grumbled to herself. She half staggered towards the door, barely keeping herself from passing out from all the pain that's assaulting her body. When suddenly the door slowly opens from the outside. "Shit!" Sole manages to yell as she throws herself at whoever was on the other side of the door, ready to fight to the death if need be. She might as well tried to run headfirst into a brick wall, for as soon as she came flying out of the room did she slam into another women who was literally made up of solid muscle. "Oi watch were yer heading there ye damn idiot!" Throwing Sole off of her like she's nothing the women glares down at Sole and eyes her with suspicion. "And just who the hell are ye supposed to be huh?" The stranger asked her in a monotone voice. "That's for me to know and you not to find out!" Sole snapped back at the mystery women. "Oh Ho so somebody's got some fight left in them, I like that a lot. My names Cait and like you I'm also trapped her myself from these damn idiots." Groaning Sole managed to pull herself up before she passes out cold. "Of fer fucksake! Now I have to be yer damn pack mule!?" Cait grumbles angry, and is about to just yank Sole into her back when she stops and stares at her in horror. It's here that she notices Sole's mangled wrist and the smell of burnt flesh that has her carefully lifting up Sole's burnt vault suit where she sees all the burn wounds from the results of the shock baton. The wounds go from the top of her back all the way down to her lower legs. Some of the wounds overlapping in some places, that her back looks like it's made of nothing but stripes, that they remind her of stripes that you would see on a tabby cat. "Christ Almighty what the hell did they do to ye!?" She said in horrid disgust. "Man oh man yer definitely gonna need this more than I will, and with that she injects Sole with a mixture of a Stimpak and Jet. "Now that the big boys are too busy being held up by whomever is shooting at them is fine by me. Let's blow this joint and get the hell outta here." With that she carefully picks up Sole and begins carrying her towards the door when suddenly someone stumbles into the room. The mysterious stranger is wearing a battered trench coat and fedora but, it's the glowing yellow eyes that zero in on Cait with deadly accuracy, that has Cait panicking. "Ah shit, ye gotta be kidding me a Synth! Just what I don't need right now." Cait mutters to herself as she turns and runs out the backdoor she came from. "You! Stop!" The Synth yells at her and like that begins trying to chase after her. However, Cait notices that the Synth is badly wounded and like that turns and sprints away. "Come back here dammit! I won't let you take my Sole away from me!!!" Nick yells at the fleeing women with his lover and precious Sole on her back. When he finally managed to catch up he realizes that there long gone. Collapsing onto his knees and slamming his fist into the ground, does he yell out his despair and frustration.

*To Be Continued*


	7. Trouble In The Neighborhood. (Part 4: Red vs. Blue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick, Piper, and Dogmeat have finally reached the Combat Zone, where Sole is trapped within its sinister caged walls. Can they rescue her in time before it's too late? And what happens when a mysterious stranger shows up in Nick's darkest hour? Will the stranger be an ally or another enemy? Time is running out for our companions as the clock is slowly ticking away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to thank my gaming partner Matrix12 for both the gaming experience and the many ideas and story plots we exchange with each other. So if you haven't yet check her out! ❤️

My Sweet Valentine (7)  
Chapter: 7 Trouble In the Neighborhood.  
(Part 4: Red vs. Blue)  
Inuyasha0009

"Nick!.... Nick!" Piper yelled at Nick, who finally seemed to have heard her and stopped running. Looking back he saw that both Piper and Dogmeat were lagging behind. "Come on you two hurry up!" Nick growled at them. Finally catching up to him does both Piper and Dogmeat flop onto the ground, both panting heavily. "Hey.... Unlike you.... SOME of us have to actually breath!" Piper snapped back at him. Still panting from what seemed like a never endless and merciless dead run that Nick had set for them as soon as they left Diamond City. "Dammit Nicky what are you trying to do kill us before the Raiders do?! Hell even Dogmeat is exhausted and he's used to running around!" Piper said wearily. Frowning Nick looked at the two of them and shaking his head he apologized to them and finally agreed to take a break. Grabbing a medium size bowl from his pack does Nick pour some cool purified water and gives it to Dogmeat, who all but inhales it. Piper also takes this time to rehydrate herself. "Look I know that you want to get there as quickly as possible, so do I but, running around like this isn't a good idea especially with nightfall approaching. We need to set up camp and rest for a couple of hours and then proceed onwards. Piper said in a voice that clearly stated she wasn't going to change her mind. Sighing Nick reluctantly agreed. While the others slept soundly, Nick kept pacing back and forth, already smoking through half a pack of cigarettes. "Dammit... How could I have let something like this happen." Nick said quietly to himself. He's dealt with troublesome clients before but, never has this one proven to be such a pain in the ass. Just remembering what Rusty did to Sole had his coolant boiling and him clinching his hands tightly, that he was certain he was going to break a gear. "Just you wait you sonavabitch, when I get my hands on you there ain't a fucking thing you can do to save yourself." Nick promised to himself with every fiber of his being. What Rusty did was utterly unforgivable in Nick's eyes and he was going to be the one to end his sorry miserable existence even if it cost him his own life. With that said Nick stopped pacing and just stood there, "My own life"... Nick said softly, "No I plan on coming back with Sole and my life as well as everyone else's." If he just threw away his life on the sake of revenge, not only would it shame him in the end but, the thought of Sole living all alone without him was too much to bare. With that clarity finally seemed to fall over Nick, for no longer was his mind clouded with just the sole thought of revenge. "Dammit what a fool I've been, I'm acting just like the real Nick did with his obsession with Eddie Winter and look where that got him... Hell look where it got me! I am him! All I have are the poor bastards memories from a bygone era that's history!" Nick said angrily to himself. The way he was going now, acting with reckless and impatiences, had cost him the love of his life Jennifer Lands. But, he wasn't about to repeat history again with Sole. "Humph, that was the old Nick, this Nick isn't going to fall for the same damn mistake!" Nick replied with a growl, I'm not him, I'm ME and I'm going to live my life how I see fit. I'm going to make something that I can call my own and that person is waiting for me to save her!" Nick said with determination. As soon as the sun rose from across the horizon did the city come into view. A couple of hours later they finally arrived at the Combat Zone. "Holy shit.... We're gonna have to find Sole in there!?" Piper said in a quite voice mixed with awe and horror at the site of the compound. Dogmeat only whimpered as if agreeing with Piper. "Unfortunately so." Nick replied dread filling his voice. The compound, true to its name, was a massive caged arena that was crawling with Raiders, turrets, frag mines as well as untold horrors and traps that awaited from within. "Ok here's the plan, we need to scope out the place and find a way inside that's....." Nick barely had the words out when suddenly two raiders step out from a hidden side door. Quickly scrambling for a place to hide, so not to blow their cover did the three wait. Fear and adrenaline pumping through each of them. "So what do you think of Rusty's latest catch?" One of the raiders said in an obnoxiously loud voice. "Oh man oh man what I would do to get a piece of that pussy. Jesus just looking at her makes you hard as hell." The other raider said with eagerness. "Hell maybe he'll actually let us have some fun with her"... He barely had the words out when suddenly a heavy metal fist slams into his face, shattering his nose and jaw as blood flies everywhere. "What the fuck!? Who the hell are yo"... The other raider started to say before his head exploded into a bloody pile of gore. Nick stands over the dead bodies letting the black rage, that's been building up inside him since Sole was first capture, consumes him completely. He feels like every circuit and wire is on fire and his coolant at a boiling point. To add even more insult to injury, he sees Sole's Pipboy attached to one of the raiders belt, probably showing it off like a damn trophy. Grabbing that he puts it into his own wrist as it comes to life. "Jesus Christ Nick what the hell was that!? I thought we were suppose to sneak in, not let everyone in the whole damn Commonwealth know where here!" Piper said dumbstruck. "That plan went straight to fucking hell the moment those damn worthless bastards opened their goddamn mouths." Nick said with a voice filled with such hatred that had Piper standing back in fear. For as long as she's known Nick, she's never seen him this angry, act this viciously, that it was like he was a totally different person standing in front of her. "Come on let's go. Where going to bring the attack to them!" Nick said as he took off running for the hidden side door that the raiders came out of. Dogmeat was hot on his heels ears flatten against his skull and his fangs bared, as if sensing Nick's own blood lust had awaken the feral side of him. Piper was the last to enter, her self conscious saying, "Is this really the scoop that you were hoping to get so you could finally get the story of a lifetime?" Shaking her head she quickly and quietly enters the darken corridor racing after her companions. The three of them begin taking out practically anything that moves at them. Their silent attacks are slowly but, surely thinning out the Raiders one by one. Things are going along smoothly until with out realizing it Piper steps onto a hair trigger, and with that the world around her is filled with chaos as she hears a shotgun being fired and a blinding flash that has her temporarily blinded and deaf. She prepares for the impact. Just waiting for the bullet to tear into her, that will more than likely kill her when she's violently shoved to the side and lands hard onto the floor. Shaking her head she gets up slowly only to stare in horror at the sight before her. Nick was thrown across the room, where he lays slumped against the wall. A fist size hole could be seen from his abdomen, bluish colored coolant pouring out of the wound as well as circuits and burnt wiring. "Nick!" Piper yells frantically as she runs over to him, trying to assess the damage. "Ugh.... Shit.... That's gonna... Take a while to.... Put back together"... Nick replied hoarsely, his voice coming out in painful wheezes his eyes flickering dimly. With that he takes his his left arm out of his trench coat and with his right hand rips the sleeve off of his shirt where he painfully shoves it into the gapping hole, trying to steam the flow of vital coolant. That alone as him practically passing out into the floor as hot searing pain shoots throughout his body. Warning messages begin popping up on his hub as his body has switched into Emergency Mood. His body is trying to reroute the flow of coolant away from the damaged areas, all the while still trying to keep Nick functioning. "Dammit Nick why did you do something that stupid!" Piper said as tears flow down her face. "God.... That's a... Stupid thing to say." Nick replied weakly as he glances up at her, "That's what friends... Do for one another." Reaching into her pack she frantically grabs several Stimpaks and shoves them into Nick's arm. The results are less than helpful as Nick slowly staggers to his feet. Dogmeat begin whimpering the whole time as he tries to help Nick back up. "We need... To keep going"... Nick said weakly that he staggers into the wall preventing himself from falling down. "Nick this is suicide, you need to get medical help now!" Piper said fear lacing her voice. "Not without Sole... I'm not... Leaving without her!" Nick shot back at her. Just as Piper is about to snap back at him, they hear someone screaming in the distance. Nick's face grows even paler than it already is, as he knows that scream from anywhere. Has heard it enough times that it'll always stick within his memory banks as long as he lives. "No.... SOLE!!!" Nick cries out and by some miracle begins running after the source. Piper and Dogmeat right behind him as more coolant pours from the wound with each running step that small pools can be seen behind him. "Nick wait! You have to stop before you kill yourself!" Piper yells at him as he darts around a corner. But, just as Piper is about to follow Nick, does at least half a dozen Raiders come out of another hidden door. "Shit! Dogmeat get them!" Piper yells as she whips her 10mm out and begins shooting first asking questions later. The Raiders, who are caught completely off guard fall quickly as Piper mows them down with her 10mm and Dogmeat ripping arms and legs off as well as a couple of throats here and there. Standing in a pool of blood and gore does Piper gets ready to go after Nick, when a strange yet familiar voice comes out from the shadows causing her to freeze in place. "Not bad stranger I gotta admit even I'm impressed." The mysterious female says to a bewildered Piper.  
Each step Nick takes causes agony to shoot throughout his battered body but he continues onward when he hears a female voice come from behind a doorway, "Now that the big boys are too busy being held up by whomever is shooting at them is fine by me. Let's blow this joint and get the hell outta here." Sticking as close as he can to the wall does he hope to surprise the women. Taking a deep breath he half runs half stumbles into the room his gun raised to shoot who ever has his precious Sole. His eyes zero in on her as the woman only stares back at Nick in terror. Sure enough he sees an unconscious Sole hanging from the women's back. "You Stop!" Nick yells at her. However, the mysterious woman acts quicker than Nick could keep up with, given his poor condition he was in, rushes out of the door behind her. Cursing to himself he tries to run after her only to see her and his Sole are gone. "No... No! No! No!" Nick yells in despair and frustration. He was so close, so close to finally saving the love of his life when just as quickly it vanishes in front of his eyes. Falling down to his knees he begins slamming his fist into the ground. However a voice suddenly comes from behind him causing him to turn around gun in hand ready to shoot at his next target. To his disbelief he lowers his Revolver and stares at the newcomer in disbelief. "Hancock!?" Nick replies in shock at seeing the Mayor of Goodneighbor strolling up to him. "Damn Nick what the fuck happened to you? You get into a fight with a Deathclaw and lose?" Hancock said with grin that's full of cockiness. At least until he looks down and sees the slowly growing pool of coolant pooling around Nick. "Whoa, whoa whoa! Time The Fuck Out! What the HELL happened to you for real Nick! Your bleeding all over the goddamn fucking place!" Hancock said panicking at the sight of his friend. "Geez took... You long... Enough to finally... Notice." Nick said weakly. His voice fading in and out, his glowing eyes fading and with that Nick's vision goes black as he feels himself falling into a void of darkness. 

*To Be Continued *


	8. Battered Memories And Battle Scars. (Part 1: Recovery)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally rescued from the horrendous cruility of Rusty and his deadly traps are Nick and Sole finally able to recover themselves from there ordeal. But, not knowing the fate of one another how will their own recovery go with the other unknown to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to thank my gaming partner Matrix12 for both the gaming experience and the many ideas and story plots we exchange with each other. So if you haven't yet check her out! ❤️

My Sweet Valentine (8)  
Chapter: 8 Battered Memories And Battle Scars.  
(Part 1: Recovery)  
Inuyasha0009 

*October 2077: Holotape- "We Are Done." Found. Press play to listen to contents. Or select other options.*

Detective Valentine. Nick. Listen... I'm sorry. You've got ever right to be upset, but you need to believe me when I tell you I had no idea. Operation Winter's End was my baby. I believed in it. I still believe in it. They kept us all in the dark, me included. I got briefed this afternoon, and they laid it all out. The whole thing. Winter's deal with the DA. His agreement to bring down the other families. His idea to record the holotapes and incriminate all known associates. And them needing a legitimate op, and a real task force, to make it all look like Winter was the focus. It was the plan all along Nick. There's nothing we can do. Winter was a stoolie for the Feds. He reported directly to the BADTFL. All on the books. For his cooperation, Winter will be granted total immunity. It's over. Effective immediately, Operation: Winter's End is to cease all investigations and operations. The task force is hereby disband. We played our part pal. Not the part we thought, but hey. It happens. Now we're just another box in the file room. Nick. Listen to me. Everything that's happened. With Winter. With... Jenny. It's more than one man should have to handle. You need help. Boston PD has been working with the eggheads at C.I.T. Some new program they have to help deal with trauma. Scanning brainwaves or some such. I'll get you the info. You're going. That's an order.  
-Captain Jonathan Widmark- 

*End of Holotape- "We Are Done". Please select other options or press play to repeat message.*

Eyes snapping open and with a sudden gasp does Nick set up quickly, only to be blinded with mind shattering pain. With that everything goes dark once again.  
"N-ick.... Nick..... Hey! Valentine! Wake the hell up already!" A familiar yet obnoxiously loud voice is yelling at him. Groaning Nick slowly opens his eyes and turns to look at the damn idiot that apparently won't shut up until he's wake. "Well well it looks like the circuit board is finally awake." A bemused Hancock says as he's casually leaning up against a wall, with a lit cigarette in his mouth. "Hancock... What the hell are you doing here?" Nick groans. "Uh actually that should my line. Don't tell me your processor is finally gonna kick the bucket and crash." Hancock said with a smug expression on his weathered face, that Nick would have just loved to knock off his face or better yet just shooting him sounded like an even better idea. "Ok pay attention cuz there maybe a quiz after this. You got your sorry metal ass handed to you and was practically about to go meet the "Great Motherboard in the Sky" when I, yours truly, came a saved your sorry ass and dragged you back to Goodneighbor. And with that everyone lived happily ever after the end." Hancock said trying not to laugh at his own remark. "God I'm so going to shoot you... Where the hells my gun! Wait... Where the hell are my clothes!?" Nick said angrily, suddenly glaring at Hancock with murderous intent. "Whoa whoa don't get your circuits in a twist!" What part of your in Goodneighbor did you not get the first time around!" An exasperated Hancock stated. Suddenly Nick looks around the room and with that tries frantically to get out of the bed, only to see that his lower abdominal paneling is... Missing. His "innards" showing and what apparently seems to be an IV line is attached to his arm. A bluish colored liquid could be seen slowly infusing into him. "Hancock you have 10 seconds to tell me what the hell is going on before I rip your goddamn head off!" Nick snarled at Hancock. However, a knocking at the door interrupts the ghouls chance of explaining anything to the very agitated Nick. "Good morning Monsieur Nick. My name is Curie and please allow me to explain what has happened." A small petite young women said. She has short brown hair, hazel colored eyes and light skin tone that only helps emphasis her eyes. She's wearing a faded reddish/brown colored flannel shirt with light brown pants. "You were very seriously injured and with the help of Dr. Amari, myself and Monsieur Sturges we have been working effortlessly to repair and replace your broken components. "Oh... Well I guess that explains somethings," Nick replied still looking down at his "innards". "Do not fret for we shall have you up and about in no time at all". Curie said cheerfully. "Wait..... Sole! What happened to her! Where is she!" Nick said urgently once again trying to get out of bed, only to be pushed back in by both Hancock and Curie. "Dammit Hancock let go of me! I have to go find her!" Nick said angrily struggling against the two. "Nick! Stop acting like a stubborn ass an listen to us! She's safe and she's here too." Hancock said gently. With that Nick instantly stops fighting and looks at Hancock with relief showing in his eyes. "Where is she? Is she alright?" Nick asked them only to be met with silence. Hancock turns his head away, averting his black eyes away from Nick. "Um Monsieur Nick, please bare in mind that she is here but, unlike you, she was much more seriously injured".... She barely had the words out when Nick started to panic and frantically get out of bed this time fighting back with the sole purpose of getting out of the bed. "No! Ugh...let go of me dammit I have to see her!" Nick said infuriated. However his actions are cut short as he feels a sharp injection into his neck and falls limply back into the bed. Unable to move he could only stare at the two with a building seething rage in his eyes.

*Dirty water (1) Lead (4) Steel (1). Stingwing barb (1)Tarberry (2) Components Injected Into Main Coolant Line. Temporary Stasis Initiated. Substance Analyzed As: Lock Joint Syringe. His processor indicated to him*

"Dammit Nick don't glare at us that way, this is for your own good! And besides your not even fit to walk in the first place! Hell if you keep this up your just going to end up right back at square one, which was a fucking bloody mess!" Hancock said with a growl. This time no humor could be seen on his face or in his eyes. "Uh... Am I interrupting something here"... Another voice said from the doorway. "No Sturges come on in. Maybe you can talk some sense into this damn idiots processor!" Hancock said as he proceeded to leave to room, his hand brings out a canister of jet from his coat pocket as he shuts the door. "Man oh man talk about lousy timing," Sturges said quietly. Turning to look at Nick, whom is able to move again only glances at him with caution. "So you must be the great Detective Valentine that I've heard so much about. Couldn't hardly believe my ears when they told me that you were a Synth that was living in Diamond City of all places." I thought those folks were so terrified of Synths that they even turned on one another at some point, thinking that there friends, lovers, neighbors, or even there own family members had been switched out by the Institute and replaced with a Synth. So tell me how in the world did you managed to convince them to let you in the city at all?" Sturges asked quietly to Nick. "Humph it sure as hell wasn't easy that's for damn sure. I got more battered and broken working within the city as there "Handyman" than I did living out in the wastelands. It was just seer dumb luck that as I was heading toward the city that I stumbled upon a caravan that had apparently kidnapped the former majors daughter. Back then people didn't know a whole lot about Synths and seeing how I was unarmed and surrounded by four raiders that I found out the real truth behind the whole kidnapping incident. Apparently the mayors daughter wanted to spend a romantic right doing.... Uh um... "Romantic Activities". Nick said quietly. I simply told them that I was rigged to explode and started going, "Beep, Beep, Beep". Sturges just looks at Nick in awe and disbelief, and they fell for that one!?" Laughing Nick only replied back in amusement, "Hardest part of the whole rescue was trying not to laugh as they scrambled over one another to get away. Afterwards I was given a home in Diamond City, much to the people's dismay. However, they slowly began to trust me and would always come to me with problems that need fixing or solving and it was there that I found my true calling in life. I became the very first private Detective in Diamond City and have set up the Valentine Detective Agency. With the help of my secretary Ellie Parkins and with my new partner Sole, have we been traveling all over the Commonwealth and the Capital Wastelands doing the good that we do for those that are in need." Whistling to himself Sturges only shakes his head in awe. Afterwards he begins focusing on replacing the damaged wires and circuits with brand new ones and gently places them back inside Nick's abdominal cavity. Next Sturges begins slowly tinkering with his main coolant line. Nick only watched intently, as Sturges begins replacing the old damaged tubing with brand new ones.  
Puzzled Nick glances up at Sturges and asked him, "How in the world do you u know so much about Synth technology that your able to fix me?" An awestruck Nick asked as Sturges finished putting in the new coolant tubing and gently but firmly places a new abdominal paneling on to him. "Haha, do you really want to know how that happened or would you just rather be happy with the new parts that you have in ya." Sturges said whimsically. Sighing Nick patted the new abdominal paneling with the rest of the other ones that he had. This one definitely had that new Synth shine to it. "Sorry about the other places, if I would had know sooner I could have fixed all the broken or missing ones for you"... Sturges said quietly, almost embarrassed at the though of him leaving a task that was only halfway finished. Laughing Nick only patted him on the shoulder as he thanked him for all the trouble that he had to go through to just fix him up. Smiling Sturges says his goodbyes and left. With that Curie entered the room next carrying an armful of clothes that she sat down in Nick's bed. "Seeing how all of your old clothes were ruined, with the exceptions of your trench coat, your fedora and you're shoulder holsters. The rest I'm afraid were unsalvageable. "Well ain't that just wonderful." Nick replied in a dark mood. "However, if it will make you feel any better these clothes were picked out by Sole herself, at least before we had to take her into surgery." Nick freezes in place and turns around grabbing her firmly but, gently that he's not hurting her but, so that she won't get away from him either, does he being to question her about Sole. The firm determine look in his glowing yellow eyes says it all that he's not going to leave without and explanation of what is going on with his precious Sole. Sighing to herself does she gently place Nick back into the bed and begins telling him everything, from the very beginning to the very end.

*To Be Continued *


	9. Battered Memories And Battle Scars. (Part2: Trauma And Acceptance.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Nick and Sole are finally reunited does the road to recovery begin. But, will Sole be able to accept what has happened to her both Mentally and Physically. Only time will tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to thank my gaming partner Matrix12 for both the gaming experience and the many ideas and story plots we exchange with each other. So if you haven't yet check her out! ❤️

My Sweet Valentine (9)  
Chapter: 9 Battered Memories And Battle Scars.  
(Part 2: Trauma And Acceptance.)  
Inuyasha0009

Sole slowly open her eyes, her head feeling all fuzzy. Gently she tries to move only to feel every single wound flare with agony. Groaning Sole lays back down onto the bed. A soft whimpering could be heard from the side of her bed. Looking down she sees Dogmeat curled up in a ball right at her bedside. "Hey there boy." Sole gently says to Dogmeat, who's tail instantly begins to wag with happiness. "Dammit to hell I feel like I was hit with a damn truck." Sole muttered to herself. It was here that she noticed her right wrist was heavily bandaged, and strapped to a firm non-movable brace. "Wha.... What the hell?!" Sole said in alarm. As she begins looking around the room, her eyes darting back and forth as if somehow she'll end up back in her caged cell, with Rusty and his dreaded shock baton. The last thing she remembered was freeing herself from her prison meeting Cait and then.... Nothing just a black void. "Whoa there calm down Blue, everything's gonna be all right." Piper said gently as she slowly rose from a chair next to the bed. "Pi...Piper!?" Sole said in disbelief. "What are you doing here, where the hell am I!?" Sole said her voice laced with fear and confusion, that had Dogmeat growling, his hackles brisling as he stood up and begin pacing around the room. "Um Blue... Ya wanna calm down just a bit before Dogmeat here decides I'm his next meal".... Piper said nervously. "Well well our new guess has finally decided to rejoin the living." A female voice from across the room. Started Sole turns and looks at the new comer with caution. Smiling the mysterious female continues, "A new player in Goodneighbor. Hello little Pawn. Welcome to our fun and games. My name is Fahrenheit. I'm Hancock's personal bodyguard. "Uh nice to meet you"... Sole said quietly, still confused to what was going on. Laughing Fahrenheit only looks at Sole with amusement. "Ok listen up for I'm about to fill you in on what's happened to you. We, as in Hancock and myself, decided to pay the Combat Zone a little visit, seeing how your little friend Rusty, thought it would be a really smart idea to think that he could steal from Goodneighbor and get away with it. Sadly it seems luck was on his side for he managed to get away when your companions decided to rain down on his little parade. I just happened to be at the right place at the right time for I ran into another women, who was carrying you at the time. She was more than happily to hand you over to me and left on her own accord. Afterwards I simply met up with Hancock and we took your little Entourage and headed back to Goodneighbor. You've been here for over a week." Sole just stared at her in disbelief, "A week.... I've been here for a whole week?!" Shaking her head she just flops back onto the bed trying to wrap her mind around everything that's happened. "Wait... Nick. Where's Nick!?" Sole said suddenly as she tries frantically to climb out of bed only to cry out in pain as her entire back feels like it's on fire. "No, No, No! Blue stop before you hurt yourself again!" Piper said fretfully. Suddenly the door slams open. "What the hell is going on in here!?" An angry Nick says to everyone in the room, his glowing eyes glaring at each individual in the room. Everyone just stares at him in dead silence. Until the silence is broken by Sole's soft cries at seeing her beloved Nick. "Out! All of you now!" Nick said with harsh authority. His tone simply saying that he was not in the mood to deal with anyone else. Slowly one by one everyone leaves, Dogmeat whimpering sadly, tucking his tail in, slowly follows them out the door. "Not you, ya damn mangy mutt. Get back in here!" Nick said with amusement. Dogmeat barks happily and rushes back into the room, where he proceeds to curling back up around Sole's bed. Sole only looks at Nick with love and adoration as he slowly moves across the room towards her shutting the door in the process. She slowly smiles at him and his new outfit that he's wearing. Wearing a crisp white long button up shirt, heavy duty leather suspenders, his leather shoulder holsters strapped across his back, Black pin-striped slacks, black shoes with just a hint of white along the laces and of course his signature black battered fedora. Smiling at finally seeing his beloved Sole, Nick pulls up a chair an sits down next to her, his glowing eyes never leaving her. "Nick.... Sole says quietly as she reaches out and gently places her left hand against his face. Closing his eyes he leans into her touch, turning his head he places a kiss in the center of her palm. "I've finally found you Sole"... He says softly as he leans downward and gently kisses her on the lips. Sole eagerly meets him halfway her lips finding his, tears streaming down her face. A knocking at the door causes the two to separate. Growling softly Nick replies in annoyance, "This had better be good, or somebodies going to get shot".... He turns toward the door as Curie enters. "I'm sorry to interrupt but, I'm here to check on Sole's wounds. Nodding his head Nick politely stands up and moves out of her way. "How are you feeling today Madame Sole." Sole looks at herself and quietly says, "I'm fine except my back.... How... How bad is it".... Curie slowly looks away but returns her gaze back to Sole. "I will not lie, you have received multiple scarring wounds from the results of the burns you receive from the shock baton. They run all along your back and lower legs." Curie said softly. Nick stiffens at hearing this. Anger and a murderous rage begins to build up within him. "I see, yes that would explain a lot of your pain and soreness but, they have all healed nicely that they should not hinder your mobility. That is why I have brought you some of Dr. Suns wound cream. It shall help immensely, you have used it before yes?" Feeling her face heat up Sole quickly turns away, blushing she nods her head, glancing at Nick he too looks away a sheepish grin on his face. "Very good! Then this shall help you heal even better. Now as for your right wrist". Slowly with tenderness does she remove the bandaged and the brace. Both Sole and Nick gasp at the sight of her scared wrist that's marred with several incision markings as well as something beneath the skin. "What.... What is that". Sole said in horror glancing at the sight of her wrist. "Oh? You have not seen this before? Due to the severity of the broken bones in your wrist and fingers from your escape, the bones were too badly broken and shattered that they would never have healed properly. So with the help of Monsieur Sturges and myself we simply removed them and replaced them with Synthetic ones. Staring at her with her jaw hanging open does Sole finally comprehend what she just said. "Wait.... Are you telling me I now have a hand like..... Nick's!?" Sole said dumbstruck. "In a matter of speaking yes, although not quite as complex as Monsieur Nick's. We simply replaced what was broken with the Synthetic one. Your hand is still your hand. It just simply has a metal frame surrounding the bones." With that Sole slowly moves her wrist, bending it and her fingers does it feel strange yet normal at the same time. "This is just weird... I can tell it's my hand but at the same time it feels heavy and cumbersome like I have a Power Armor Mod on." Sole said frowning. "Not to worry Madame Sole, this is normal and it shall fade as you get used to it. Although I must caution you, that now that your wrist and hand has been "upgraded" for the sake of argument your going to have to retrain your body to make up for the extra weight and feel of it." Groaning Sole only sinks back into the bed, "Great, just fanfuckingtastic." Sole mutters to herself. "Now now doll it ain't the end of the world. I'll just have to "retrain" you myself." Nick said with a wicked mischievous look on his face. With that Sole only looks at Nick, her eyes blazing with determination. "Oh really now. Then by all means Bring. It. On." Sole said firmly. "I've never backed down from a challenge and you my dear Nick are about to get your metal ass whipped by a women." Chuckling Nick leans closer, to where only Sole could hear him, "Well see who gets to whip who, my dear Sole when I'm done with you." Smiling and trying to hide a blush that's reaching her face does she only kiss him firmly on the lips. "Challenge accepted." Sole replies with confidence.


	10. Unmet Needs And Unmet Desires. (Part 1: Unwelcome Surprise)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sole and Nick are on a routine visit to check up on a nearby settlement. When there both confronted with one of the Commonwealths deadliest threats. A surprise Rad Storm. Frantically trying to seek shelter does Nick end up hurting himself. This causes Sole to come and rescue the both of them and somehow they managed to find an abandoned cabin. Safety inside does all seem normal, until other unexpected surprises arise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to thank my gaming partner Matrix12 for both the gaming experience and the many ideas and story plots we exchange with each other. So if you haven't yet check her out! ❤️

My Sweet Valentine (10)  
Chapter 10: Unmet Needs And Unmet Desires.  
Part 1: Unwelcome Surprise.  
Inuyasha0009

*Panting Heavily* Sole feels as though every single muscle in her body is screaming in agony. Her lungs feel like there burning from the fires of hell itself. Her Pipboy is frantically beeping at her, and her Geiger Counter is going through the roof. Deafening thunder and deadly lightening strikes all around her. Her vision is distorted from the swirling greenish-yellow clouds that contain the ever deadly acid rain within them as well as lethal doses of radiation. "Shit! Shit! Shit! I HATE these damn fucking Rad Storms!" Sole yelled out in frustration. Thunder all but, consuming her voice as the storm grows even fiercer. The winds begin to howl with such force that Sole finds it almost impossible to stand upright. "Sole! Get that ass of yours moving!" Nick replied frantically, for like Sole he too was running for his very life. "Seriously!? What the hell do ya think I'm doing! Twiddling my thumbs singing "Yankee-Do-Da"!!! Sole yelled back at Nick, her eyes desperately searching for a place to take shelter. "Singing what!?" Nick ask in confusion? Suppressing a groan Sole yells over the roar of the storm, "Skip it and keep running!" And just when things couldn't get even worse, it begins to pour. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Sonavabitch!" Sole yelped in pain as the acidic rain began eating through her leather padding of her armor. Distracted by the pain from the acidic rain, she suddenly loses her footing and crying out frantically she slips and falls down a steep ravine. Sliding down does she crash through bushes and hidden rocks until her quick but, perilous fall come to and abrupt stop as she slams into a thicket of trees. "Sole! Sole! Goddammit answer me!" Nick's voice could be heard from a distance. Groaning to herself Sole tries to stand up but, only gasps as white hot, searing pain shoots from her scared back and her right wrist that has her biting her lips to keep her from passing out from the pain. Hearing her cry out does Nick finally spot her in the ravine. Without thinking he jumps down landing with a hard thud, that had his metallic legs throbbing from the impact. Gritting his teeth he silently curses to himself as the impact causes his entire metal skeletal frame to quiver. "Shit!.... Ok maybe that wasn't one of my brightness ideas..." Nick muttered to himself. Taking one step, there was a quite "crack" and the next thing he knows he suddenly finds himself flat on his face. "Wha-! What the hell!?" Nick said in alarm. He turns around, and his left leg from the ankle down is laying down... Behind him. "Oh you have GOT to be kidding me!" An exasperated Nick yells out to no one in particular except to himself. "Nick are you alrig- Whaaaa! What the hell happened to you!? Why is your leg NOT attached to you!" Sole said trying desperately not to freak out. "Ah shit! I must have cracked the damn joint structure when I jumped down." Nick said irritably. "Oh for fucksakes you couldn't have picked a better time to fall apart!" Sole yelled at him as a brilliant flash of lightning lights up the entire sky and is followed by a deafening crack of thunder. Full of adrenaline and pain without another thought, she crouches down and picking up his leg and then picking Nick up from his waist and shoulders does she swing him over her back. "Whoa! Whoa! What the hell are you trying to do Sole!? Nick yelled as he found himself being thrown onto her back. Grunting to herself Sole replied back in a strained voice, "Jesus...Nick... Good God! Your...Ugh...Heavier than...You look!" And with that she slowly but steadily begins a moderate jog through the thick patch of trees. "Dammit Sole put me down before you hurt yourself!" Nick yelled at her. His voice a mixture of anger and worry. Ignoring him Sole keeps on jogging until at last she spots a cabin that's practically hidden from view from all the trees. Beeping her Pipboy indicates the location as Robotics Pioneer Park. "Bingo!" Sole said wearily and she puts on a burst of speed does she reach the cabin. Making short work of the lock she yanks the door open and runs inside slamming the door closed. Finding the closest piece of furniture does she unceremoniously, throws Nick onto the couch as she collapses onto the floor panting heavily. "Ok... Can I... Die now".... Sole said in an exhausted voice. "Not before I spank your damn ass for that little stunt you just pulled!" Nick growls at her his yellow glowing eyes narrowing at her. Rolling over does Sole slowly stand up and simply says to him, "Yeah, yeah so you say, although I gotta admit, the last time you did that you were quite the animal!" Sole said blushing at the memory. "I.. Wait... Just....groaning to himself he just covers his face with his hand, and trying desperately not to crash his processor as that particular memory popped into his head. Seeing his plan totally backfire on him does Sole begins laughing until she's gasping for breath and slides back down onto the floor. "Ha ha ha... Very funny!" Nick shot back at the still laughing Sole. "Dammit Nick Shut Up! I can't breath!" Sole says as her eyes are streaming with tears and her sides are killing her. Finally after composing herself does she slowly move towards Nick and begins look at his detached leg. "Hmm this isn't as bad as it looks, I fact I'm pretty damn sure I can fix it with the spare parts that I have in my kit. It won't be fixed completely but, it sure as hell will be better off than it is now." Sole said with confidence. Nick just stared at her in awe and amazement. "Doll you sure as hell are one of a kind. And your all mine." Nick said happily. Especially when Sole noticed how he emphasized the word "mine". Sole just snickered to herself, a shit eating smile refusing to leave her face. After about an hour of tweaking, adjustments, and Military Grade Duck tape does Sole finally manage to "fix" his leg. "Well it sure as hell ain't the prettiest looking leg that I've seen but, at least it's attached to you and works somewhat. Although please refrain from jumping around like a damn idiot." Sole said with amusement. "Hey now just wait one damn minute! I believe that some credibility is owned to me since I was in the middle of looking for the love of my life, who apparently can't walk and talk at the same time and just happens to fall of a damn cliff." Nick said with annoyance. "Hey! I'll have you know that I can walk and talk just fine!" Sole fired right back at him. They just glared at one another, trying to see who will break first.... Sole loses and begins cracking up. "And that's why I'm the best of the best." Nick said happily smiling the whole time. Groaning Sole only just hangs her head in mock despair. However the fun and happy environment is suddenly changed to worry and unease, as the Rad Storm has all but consumed the area. The heavy rain and high winds could be heard as the rain and wind begins lashing at the cabin. The lightening and thunder seemingly never ending. Sole quickly glances at her Pipboy and the Geiger counter is indicating only low levels of radiation. It was here that the two companions finally get a chance to look at their temporary "new home". "Well would you look at that"... Nick said awestruck as Sole could only stare wonder as the cabin looked completely preserved from everything that's happened within the last 200 years of the Great War and the Nuclear Holocaust that followed afterwards. In fact it looks like It was just completed, with everything intact and somehow preserved from the hostile environment, especially given what has currently going on at that particular moment. "How.... Just how is this even possible!?" Sole said quietly to herself as she turns to get Nick's opinion on this, she sees that his eyes are closed and he's lightly slumped over in the couch. "Nick.... Nick!" Sole begins yelling in panic at seeing him like this, he looks so lifeless that for a split second her own heart stops as well. Startled Nick stand ups quickly, his eye snapped open and focusing on Sole, who with his keen sensors are indicating high levels of distress and anxiety coming from her. "Sole... What's wrong? What's gotten you so upset?" Nick asked in confusion. The last thing he remembered was him and Sole looking at the somehow war preserved cabin, when he felt himself slowly powering down, which usually only means.... A soft crying could be heard as he looks up at Sole, who's curled into a ball trying her best but, failing to not just bury her head into her chest and cry. With that Nick slides over to her and wrapped her into a tight embraced. As she grabs onto his arms and, sure enough begins crying out her despair and fear. "Oh Sole, my precious Sole." Nick mutters to her in a soft soothing voice as he gathered her up into his in lap does he just holds her as she begins crying softly into his chest. "Shhh... It's alright doll. I'm not going anywhere." Nick spoke softly to her. Although in truth he was worried about her both Mentally and Emotionally, ever since her recovery from Rusty's vicious assault on her. She seems ok but, at rare times he did questioned her own judgement. This however, wasn't one of them, for he knew what had caused this emotional crisis. It was the simple fact that Sole couldn't stand being left all alone for long periods of time, due to what had happened to her husband and her son, Rusty's assault only making things worse. Especially when it came to her trying to sleep by herself. That's when it seemed all the locked up horrors in her mind would spring forth and just ravage her mind to the point where she would refuse to fall asleep at all. Message indicators begin popped up onto his hub, only making Nick regret even more what he was going to have to tell Sole. Sighing to himself he gathered Sole so that she was looking at him face to face. "Sole... I know your not going to like this but, with the damage that I've taken earlier it's going to cause my main systems to have to run a full system diagnostics, just to make sure nothing else was damaged or is in need of repairs. Which means"..... "Your going to have to power down completely and let them do their thing right." Sole said quietly. Nick only nodded his head in silent agreement. "Believe me I've been putting this off for a while now and".... Suddenly Sole looks at Nick in a mixture of horror and disbelief. "You... You've been doing what!? Nick you idiot you need to take care of yourself just as I have to care for myself! I don't want you neglecting yourself just for my own selfish benefits!" Sole said with dismay. Tears began forming in her bluish-gray eyes and began to fall down her face. Nick only stares at her, torn between feeling guilty and being protective of her. "I know doll but, I hate leaving you all alone, I.... I know what could happen to you when you're"... A sudden firm kiss to his lips stops him dead in mind sentence. His soft glowing eyes widened in surprise and with that he begins kissing her back with love and need. Sole only tightens her hold on him. Her hands sliding behind his head to wrap around his neck as she deepens her kiss. Her tongue slowly tangling with his as he moans into her mouth. "Sole".... Nick moans her name, as she slowly pulls away from him. Looking at him with love and stark arousal, does she quietly say to him, "I'll be fine Nick, really. I know that you'll be fine and back in tip top shape afterwards." Groaning he tightens his hold on her. "God where would I be without you"... He said softly. Laughing Sole tightens her own hold on him, wrapping her legs around his waist as he stood up and begins walking upstairs. "Probably still stuck in that miserable Vault with Skinny Malone's goons to keep you company." Sole said with endearment. "God don't remind me! If I ever find myself locked in one of those godforsaken Vaults again, it'll be too soon for my liking." Nick replied with a suppressed shutter. Finally reaching the upstairs bedroom does Nick gently place Sole onto the bed. " I want you to try and get some sleep. Especially after this damn Rad Storm is over, we'll have to be making up for lost time. God I can already hear Preston complaining already." Nick said with annoyance as he rolled his eyes. Sole only just laughs and gives Nick one finally kiss. "One more thing, Nick said that had Sole cocking her head, "If something does come up and you need me just inject me with this." With that Nick hands her a Stimpak. "A Stimpak?" Sole said questionably. "Yup surprising enough this will automatically stop the System Diagnostics and I'll be right with you at your side." Nick said as he smiled down at Sole, trying to help ease her discomfort. With that Nick slowly heads back downstairs to begin the long tedious process of updating and repairing his systems, which at this point is looking like several hours worth. With that Sole slowly takes off her heavy duty armor and places it in a neat pile on a chair in the corner of the room. Slipping her Pipboy off and placing it on the nightstand next to the bed, does she remove her Vault Suit. Underneath she's only wearing a light black cotton tank top and black silky panties. Slipping under the soft covers does she try to fall asleep. However, sleep that does come has her tossing and turning restlessly in her sleep. A couple of times does she manage to wake up in time before her nightmares could consume her mind. Looking at her Pipboy the internal clock only indicates that she's gotten only 3-4 hours of sleep. Groaning to herself does she roll back onto her back. Her eyes just staring at the ceilings until unable to sit still anymore does she decides to take matters into her own hands.....

*To Be Continued*


	11. Unmet Needs And Unmet Desires. (Part 2: The Emotional Express)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sole is left to face her one true fear, being left all alone by herself. Does Sole somehow manage to pull herself through the night? And what happens when she decides to take matters into her own mischievous hands.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to thank my gaming partner Matrix12 for both the gaming experience and the many ideas and story plots we exchange with each other. So if you haven't yet check her out! ❤️

My Sweet Valentine (11)  
Chapter 11: Unmet Needs And Unmet Desires.  
Part 2: The Emotional Express.  
Inuyasha0009

Softly groaning to herself, Sole just lays on the soft bed starting at the ceiling while the Rad Storm rages on outside. Looking at her Pipboy on the nightstand, does the softly glowing screen indicates to her 04.20.2288, 0245 am. "Great.... Just Great".... Sole muttered darkly under her breath. "Why the hell couldn't it be later than that." With that she rolls over slowly but, stiffly and painfully gets up and creeps quietly down the stairs. Sure enough Nick is still sitting on the couch, in a slightly slumped position. He's eyes are closed and he appears to look as if he's made from stone. The only indicator is the slowly raising and falling of his chest and the soft humming that must be coming from his main processor. Sole only looks at him with a heavy heart does she quietly head back upstairs. But, not before she reaches over and grabs Nick's trench coat and placing a light kiss to his cheek does she proceed upward. "If I can't have my man, at least I can have this".... Sole said to herself as she gathered his heavy coat into her arms and taking a deep breath does she inhale his scent of lingering cigarette smoke, a hint of whiskey, the smell of the leather from his trench coat, and the faint smell of oil. All of it making up him in her mind. Wrapping it around herself, she could almost just imagine that it was Nick's arms wrapping around her, pulling her into his warm chest for a hug and then leaning down to place a gentle kiss onto her lips. The thought alone has her moaning in happiness and with desire. "Damn you Nicholas Valentine you sure know how to make a certain woman unhappy".... Sole once again muttered miserably to herself. When an idea suddenly pops into her mind. "Hmm.... Imagination huh"..... She says with a gleam in her eyes as she remembers Nick saying those particular words to her when they were at the Dugout Inn, in the upstairs hotel room.

* "Hold on darling", he says and with that he grabs his trench coat and flings it over the bed. "God himself only knows how long that things been used." Nick replied with a scowl. Turning back around he picks Sole up again and says in a sarcastic voice, "Now, where were we?" Laughing Sole only tightens her hold on him, "I believe you where saying something about making hot, hard love, but I could have just imagined it." Sole replied back in a sexy voice. "Really now, well let's see how good your imagination really is." Nick replied in a low voice.*

Smiling to herself Sole heads back to the bedroom and quietly closes the door. This time however, sleep is the last thing on her mind. Taking his trench coat does she fling it over the bed and gently flops down onto the bed. The leather inside his coat as well as the cotton fabric is soft and well worn in. Snuggling into it she closes her eyes and allows her thoughts to wonder. With that she carefully slips off her soft black tank top and her silky soft black panties as well. With that she begins to slowly massage her right breast with leisurely gentle strokes. Her thumb and her index fingers slowly rolling and pinching her nipple into a hard aching peak. With her nails being long from lack of time or really the need to keep them short, does she scrape them against her sensitive nipple, imaging that instead of her hand, it's Nick's metal hand and fingers that are toying with her nipple and breast. This causes her to let out a soft needy moan. She proceeds to do the same with the other breast and nipple when she slowly notices how wet and creamy she's becoming. She only groans even louder as she trails her right hand down her firm abdomen and gently begins sliding her fingers inside her very wet sex and slowly, with scissor-like movements with her fingers, does she begin to pleasure herself. Her left hand continues to kneed her breast and pinch and roll her nipple causing a painful ache that seems to be coming from both her breasts and deep within her core. 

*System Diagnostics completed. Minor injury to left joint system indicated. Repairs made prior to diagnostic indicates that leg mobility and functions are within normal indicators and no other problems indicated from left lower extremity. System main frame and processors upgraded with latest updates. Updates successful downloaded without any system errors. System Stasis Mode Deactivating. Initiating System Restart In 3...2...1...*

Nick's eyes slowly open and begin glowing with their usually soft yellow color. Straightening up does he stand up and slowly pops and cracks his metal joints back into place. Letting out a soft sigh does he feel much better. "I seriously have to stop letting my new updates back build like that... God I feel great!" And amused Nick says to himself. "Uh?! That's strange where the hell is my coat?..." A puzzled Nick begins to say until he stops dead in his tracks. His very acute hearing picking up the one sound he was hoping not to hear. The sound of his Sole moaning in her sleep. "Oh no.... Dammit not again!" A frantic, frustrated, and guilty Nick mutters to himself as he quickly but, quietly with cat-like movements does he climb up the stairs. Reaching the top floor he quickly heads to the closed bedroom door when another moan could be heard from within the room. This time however, Nick freezes in place as every wire and circuit is flooded with a heated electrical shock that has him standing ramrod stiff as his body is filled with stark arousal and a sexual need that refuses to be held back any longer. "Is... Is she taking about... ME!?" A bewildered Nick could barely believe what his audio processors had picked up from behind the closed door. But, sure enough as he silently listens from behind the door he could hear Sole moaning, "Oh God Nick... Please don't stop".... Closing his eyes tight does he refrain from ripping off the damn door and pouncing onto his woman and claiming every single inch of her right then and there. Instead another more mischievous idea comes into his mind. Very quietly does he open the door and sneaks into the room. Crouching down he slowly approaches the bed when another loud moan from his beloved Sole causes him to freeze in place. "God women your killing me here!" Nick thought to himself as his own body begins making its own painful demands. His sexual need right at this very moment, might as well be a living breathing entity. Slowly moving right up along the bed does he carefully and slowly stand up, so that Sole wouldn't be able to see if until it was too late. However, the sight of his woman pleasuring herself and moaning his name is almost more than he could bare. Reaching into his back pocket does he pull out his secret weapon. Just as Sole feels herself about to cum with pint up pain and pleasure does the sharp snapping sound and the feel of cold metal handcuffs suddenly fasten onto her wrists and the headboard of the bed. Sole's eyes spring open and she gasps in surprise that has her looking around the room almost in a panic until her eye find and focus in on a very smug looking Nick. "N-Nick what... What are you doing up here!?" Sole barely managed to get the words out as she feels her entire body heat up, a scarlet red blush setting onto her face. A soft laugh escaped as Nick leaned down to look at his Sole, lust and desire glowing fiercely in his eyes. "I heard someone calling my name from upstairs and noticed my coat suddenly disappeared, so I decided a little investigation was in order. With that he takes his right metal hand and slowly begins to rub it along Sole's side, causing her to gasp out at the cold sharp touch. "My, my.... Caught redhanded in the act." Nick says softly to her. Sole only blushes even more as she turns her head and eyes away from him. Chuckling at her sudden shyness does he gently place his hand on her chin and turns her toward him. "Eyes on me doll. I don't want to disappoint you now do I." Nick said with a low growl as he fasten his mouth onto hers. Sole only arches her back pressing herself into his lips as a moan escapes her mouth. However, the handcuffs limit her movements as she tries to get closer to Nick. "Hmm if I remember correctly I believe you were wanting some of this".... With that he takes his right metal hand and slowly begins kneading her right breast and rolling her nipple with his metal thumb and index fingers. Sole cries out in bliss as sexual pleasure consumes her completely. "N-Nick.... Please.... Don't Stop!" She moans. To add to her pleasure he leans down and takes her left nipple into his mouth and begins suckling and licking it to a hard aching peak. He slowly lowers his weight onto her as he continues to pleasure her. She wraps her legs around him and begins moving her hips against his and presses butterfly kisses to his head, causing him to gasp in surprise. "Oh ho looks like I'm not the only one who wants some pleasure." A smug Sole mutters. Groaning into her chest, does Nick move up and kisses her hard, his tongue tangling with hers. "Dammit woman, I'm suppose to be pleasuring you not the other way around." Nick muttered into her neck, where he plants a trail of kisses down her neck to the scar on her chest. He begins kissing and nipping her scar, causing her to cry out as pain and pleasure floods her body. However, just as quick as he begins he suddenly stops. "Wha... No Nick please!" Sole cries out at the loss. But, before she could say anything else, Nick quickly releases her bound wrists. Placing gentle kisses along her wrists does he roll her over onto her abdomen. "Nick what are you doing?" Sole asked with confusion. "You'll find out soon enough doll." Nick replied happily. With that he gently pulls his coat out from underneath her, causing her to sigh in sadness. Planting a kiss to her head, Nick pulls out a silver canister from within the deep pockets of his coat. Lifting her head up Sole's about to turn around and look at Nick, when he gently but, firmly places his metal hand on her back, "Stay.... No peeking or do I have to cuff you again hmm?" He could feel Sole tense up as she buries her head with embarrassment into the mattress, her face turning red again. With that Nick just laughs as he stood up from the bed and slowly began shedding his own clothes. It seemed like an eternity as Sole is just waiting and waiting. Suddenly she gasps and practically flys off the bed as Nick sudden straddles her hips with his bare legs pinning her in place. "Now the fun shall commence!" Nick stated eagerly. Before Sole could even say a single word, Nick's hands are gently massaging her back, taking extra care of all the scars that run all along her entire back. Sole instantly goes limp and let's out a long relaxing moan. Using his metal finger tips, does he find an locate all the knots in her back from her little stunt of when she decided it was a brilliant idea to pick him up and carry him. However, all the scars along her back bring back memories he would rather not think about. He's still looking for Rusty and would kill him on the spot if he ever found him, a slow and very, very painful death. What he did to Sole was more than just unforgivable, it was just maddening that someone could do something that vicious and cruel to another human being. "I suppose human cruelty will never cease to surprise me." Nick said darkly to himself. Shaking his head, he clears his mind of those dark memories and focuses on what's more important, he's precious Sole. Leaning down he then begins placing gentle kisses to each scar that covers her back. "Nick...." Sole only moans as sudden tears spring to her eyes. Here he is treating her like she's the most beautiful woman in the whole Commonwealth, when deep down she feels ashamed and disgusted with her even more scar ravaged body. It was bad enough to have the one giant scar that's marked her for life, let alone all the other ones that now cover her entire back and lower legs. Suddenly unable to hold her emotions back anymore, does she begin to cry. Nick only slides off her back and gently pulls her into his chest and tightens his hold on her as she just cries and cries. Her body shaking from the heart breaking sobs that escape from her. "Oh Sole, my precious Sole".... Nick said gently to her as he kisses her and tries to comfort her. Feeling utterly helpless as his brave and courageous Sole is now broken down and falling apart before him. Finally completely spent does she just curl up into his arms, laying her head onto his chest does she falls asleep with the last memory of Nick humming to her and him tightening his hold on her as he whispered, "I'll always be here for you. Because you are my one and true soul of my soul.

*To Be Continued*


	12. Unmet Needs And Unmet Desires. (Part 3: Rings Of Love And Passion)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finally going through yet another emotional roller coaster from hell, does Sole and Nick finally come to a realization that not only do they need to take care of each other's personal sexual needs and desires but, they also have to take care of their own personal needs and desires as well. With that Sole has prepared to make the ultimate decision that will change her and Nick's future forever as partners and lovers. What could possibly be so important that this one simple act alone will change things forever between the two. And like that there's no turning back now....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to thank my gaming partner Matrix12 for both the gaming experience and the many ideas and story plots we exchange with each other. So if you haven't yet check her out! ❤️

My Sweet Valentine (12)  
Chapter 12: Unmet Needs And Unmet Desires.  
Part 3: Rings Of Love And Passion.  
Inuyasha0009

Slowly opening her eyes, does a weary, emotionally spent Sole wake up from an emotional roller coaster from hell, that she just can't seem to get off no matter how hard she tries. Sighing quietly to herself a smile forms on her lips as she can feel a very warm, soft/hard synthetic body behind her. His arms wrapped around her with a secure embrace that makes her heart ache with love and joy. She can hear him slowly breathing behind her as he just stares at his one and true love. "Time to liven things up a bit." Sole thought to herself. Seeing as her emotional break down ruined any chances of that happening. And just when Nick was about to have some pleasurable enjoyment for himself as well as Sole did she go and ruin it. Sighing with annoyance she mutters quietly to herself, "I've seriously got to stop bottling my emotions up like that until I could put the damn Bomb to shame..." Sole thought miserably to herself. "And here I was chewing Nick's ass out when I found out about him putting off his new updates and repairs, do I go and do it the same time with my damn wayward emotions. Talk about being a damn hypocrite." Sole thought to herself bitterly. However, shoving those thoughts away does she proceed to making up for "lost time". Moaning softly, as if she's still asleep she moves herself to where she's pressing herself firmly against Nick's lower abdomen and groin. She feels him stiffen at the sudden movement but, still continues to lay there quietly and just keeps on looking at her. Smiling to herself does she slowly begin rubbing her soft, firm ass against him. She could barely contain a chuckle as she hears him gasping in surprise and tensing up, his breathing going from smooth and even to harsh and ragged with pint up desire. Feeling even bolder does she begin rubbing against him even harder, until she can hear him swearing as a harsh groan escapes from his vocal processor. Pouting that he's just laying there doing nothing does Sole reluctantly stop. Only to hear a low growl come from behind her and the next thing she's being flipped onto her back and pinned into place with firm hands and a body that might as well have been made from stone. "Your playing with fire my dear Sole, and you of all people should know what happens when you do that", Nick growled at her. His glowing yellow eyes fixated on her and stare at her with stark lust and desire. Smiling to herself Sole smugly replies back, "Apparently I've somehow seemed to have forgotten." With that she leans in and wrapping her arms around his neck does she bring him down for a soft searing kiss, that only adds to their growing sexual needs and desires. Softly whispering her name does he lose himself in her gentle administrations as she trails her kisses from his mouth to his lower jaw frame, where she continues to slowly lavish him. Closing his eyes as warmth and need flow throughout his circuits and wires does he lean into her kiss. Sole only wraps her arms and legs around him even tighter as a carnal lust and a deep ache within her have her ravishing his mouth with hers. "Nick... I Need You"... Sole whimpered. Nuzzling her neck and planting a trail of kisses does he only groan in agreement. Slowly moving his hand down to her hot creamy sex, does he begin rubbing his fingers against her moist entrance. Sole only cries out as pint up emotions with a seemingly insatiable sexual need and desire floods her body with fires of erotic pleasure. With teasing fingers, does he begin to rub and stroke her in all the places except where she needs it the most. Whimpering and moaning his name does she try to move herself against his hand and fingers to alleviate the growling pain and discomfort that's building up inside her. Need coiling tighter and tighter until she feels like she's going to fly apart if he doesn't do something soon. "God Nick! I'm going to explode if you don't do something!" Sole only cries out as a hardy moan follows her. Nick just continues to rub his fingers along her slick folds, ever so often would he barely slip a fingertip into her moist entrance. "Karma my dear Sole Karma." Nick said teasingly as he distinctively remember how many times did Sole do that to him. Teasing and tormenting him until he himself, thought he was going to explode with unmet needs and desires. Sole only moans and continues to try and position herself to release her sexual frustration that was skyrocketing fast. Chuckling to himself does he finally thrusts his fingers into her hot wet sex and begins to piston them in and out of her at a fast and merciless pace. His thumb relentless rubbing hard circles onto her aching sensitive clit. Clutching onto Nick does she come apart, her orgasm flooding her body with the equivalent of an atomic bomb. As she screams out her pleasure she drags her nails across Nick's back that has him swearing, "Damn woman watch those claws of yours!" As pain and pleasure, from where her nails dug into his back, flood his own systems with hot erotic need. Grabbing her gently but, firmly does he roll her over so that she's on top of him, straddling her soft warm hips with his firm hips, skin to skin, eyes to eyes. Looking at her with absolute love and awe, does he gently grasp her hips with his hands to hold her in place. "My precious Sole, you mean everything to me, and like you I Need You too. With that he leans upward and captures one of her nipples into his hot mouth as he begins stroking the other with the sharp points of his metal fingers. Sole only grabs onto him as she's thrown into wild ride of unhindered sexual pleasure. Moving her hips frantically against his does she moan with aching need, "Nick.... I Want... I Need." She could barely get the words out of her mouth. Sole knows that she's speaking incoherent sentence but, her beloved Nick already knew what she wanted and what she needed. "I know sweetheart, I know." Nick only groaned as he once again thrust his fingers into her moist tight sex. Her inner muscles clamping down onto his fingers like a vice that only adds to their pleasure. Thumb stoking her sensitive clit in time with his hard and determined thrusts does she cum for him with all her pint up emotions and her need of him and only him. Her hot slick juices and cum slowly run down his fingers and hand that it feels like it's searing a path onto his very flesh. Nick's own systems overload as his optics as well as everything else is temporary whited out as pain and pleasure overload his processor. With that the two collapse back onto the mattress, panting heavily and utterly spent from their exquisite sexual passion for one and another. "I.... I think.... I've officially died".... Sole said with weariness. "God...I agree.... I can't move.... Even and inch... If my very... Life depended on it." Nick also said wearily. Slowly letting their heavy breathing return to normal do the two just snuggle closer to each other. After a long period of just silence that's accompanied by the sound of soft rainfall that gently falls onto the roof as the Rad Storm passes and in its place is a good old fashion rain storm. After thinking long and hard does Sole finally come to a decision that she knows will forever change her and Nick's relationship forever. Slowly rising up does Sole slide off of Nick's warm body and quietly walks over to her nice pile of clothing and armor. "Sole? What are you doing?" Nick asked her in a relaxed voice. "Nick.... I want to give something to you. Something that I know will change how things are between us from here on out." Sole said in a quiet voice that was full of love and absolute determination. "There's no going no back now". Sole thought to herself. Sensing the serious as well as the solid determination in her voice, does a curious yet concerned Nick slowly rise up off the bed and moves to where he's right beside her. "What is it Sole?" Nick asked in a quiet voice, as if he's almost afraid of what's going to happen next. Looking into his soft glowing eyes does she grab his left hand and and then standing on her tippy toes does she kiss him on the lips softly and gently. "Close your eyes Nicholas Valentine." Sole commanded him. Nodding his head does he obey her command. He feels something slide into his left ring finger.... "Open your eyes Nick". Sole said quietly. His eyes snap open and his gaze immediately zero in onto his ring finger. He just stares at it in absolute shock, that at first he couldn't believe what he was seeing, thinking that somehow his optical processor had malfunctioned. S-Sole.... This.... This is your".... Nick stutters off unable to complete his sentence. "No Nick that part of my life was lost and taken from to me. You are now my life Nicholas Valentine. You mean everything to me and with all my heart and soul, do I want to spend my "new" life loving you until the end of time." Sole said with utter devotion and love. Nick only stares at the shiny golden ring that is now on his finger. "It's.... It's so shiny." Nick barely said the words as he's still too shocked at what he's seeing and what just happened to him. "But, Sole this was your husbands ring... I can't..... I don't deserve".... Nick said in a soft quivering voice as his eyes never leave the ring. "Yes you can Nick. I know that it used to belong to Nate but, he's gone as just as that part of my life is gone forever. But, I have you here instead Nick. Your the one i want to spend the rest of my life with Nicholas Valentine. From the very moment that I saw you and heard your voice from Vault 114, I just knew that you were meant to be the one to help change my life forever. "And changed it you have for the better if you ask me." Sole said with a voice full of love that rang with honesty. Nick finally manages to look away from the ring and looks directly into Sole's eyes. "I... I don't know to say".... You mean everything to me as well. I would do anything for you. And I too knew from the moment that you recused me from that godforsaken Vault 114 and managed I talk down Skinny Malone from not killing us on the spot. That you were somehow meant to change my life forever." Nick said in a soft voice as he looked down at the floor. "Then do you accept to be my partner, my lover, and my friend forever and ever until judgement day comes, again or hell even if another bomb goes off" Sole said in a soft amusing voice. Looking at her and firmly taking her hands into his does he answer, "Yes I do for you Sole are the soul to my soul and the love of my life." Nick managed to say pass the lump that had formed in his throat. If he could he would be the equivalent of a man sobbing tears of joy and happiness, who's very dreams and hopes have come true. "I accept Sole, with all my love and soul do I accept to be your partner, your lover, and your friend until the very end." Nick said with equal solid determination. Slowly do the two of them smile at each other and kiss each other with new found love and devotion to one another. "Thank you my precious Sole, you are the life of my life that I will hold and cherish forever." Nick said. "And you are my Sweet Valentine that I will love and cherish until day's end. With that the two kiss and make passionate love to one another until their both curled up together on the bed, Sole sleeping soundly and Nick in his low power mode. With that said and done a whole new adventure soon awaits the two now tied lovers for life. And that adventure is coming up very quickly for the two partners and lovers.


	13. The Case Of The Mysterious Prankster. Part 1: The Investigation And The Experiment.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mysterious prankster is running amok in Diamond City and is causing chaos and grief to all those involved. This sounds like the perfect case for Sole and Nick until they become victims themselves. Will the mysterious prankster continue to rule with an iron grip of misfortune to the citizens of Diamond City? And what little experiments has Sole been secretly up to? Let the case begin!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to thank my gaming partner Matrix12 for both the gaming experience and the many ideas and story plots we exchange with each other. So if you haven't yet check her out! ❤️

My Sweet Valentine (13)  
Chapter 13: The Case Of The Mysterious Prankster.  
Part 1: The Investigation And The Experiment.  
Inuyasha0009

*Panting Heavily* "Goddamn, stupid lousy, bag of fur! DOGMEAT GET BACK HERE!!!" A soaking wet with Power Noodles covering her from head to toe and flying everywhere as she's running, does a very ticked off Sole yell, as she chases after a fleeing German Shepard. In his mouth was her beeping Pipboy that Sole had to take off because of Takahashi's sudden malfunction that had caused him to start flaying around like crazy. And it just happened to be Sole's misfortune to be sitting where she was as he took his cooking pot and dumped all the contents onto her as well as anyone else that was sitting next to her. The smell from the dish had a curious and playful Dogmeat, thinking that her Pipboy was a new toy when she took it off. Whatever was in the mysterious yet famously delicious noodle dish had Dogmeat thinking that it was a delicious new chew toy and decided to grab it and start chewing on it. At least until a very angry Sole began yelling at him and chasing after him causing him to flee in terror. Since then she's been chasing him all over Diamond City, getting curious looks from both the security guards that patrolled the streets to the busy venders and their customers. Her original plan was to stop by the Agency and surprise Nick with a visit, seeing how he had been gone for a while did he decide to head back to Diamond City and check on the Agency. However, misfortune seemed to come in pairs for Sole wasn't the only one to become one of her latest victims. When Nick arrived at the Agency did he find out to his horror that Ellie had been sick for an entire week and his desk was completely covered with case files. "Unbelievable! When I'm here things are as slow as watching paint dry but, the minute I'm gone "Bam!" Everyone and their damn cousin sudden has a problem that they want ME to fix!" An extremely very disgruntled Nick grumbled to himself. He'd only gotten a quarter of the way through just organizing the files when he either had to step outside for a cigarette or he was going to turn the damn files into ashes and still have his cigarette. Throwing up his hands in seer frustration and possibly a hint of insanity mixed in with the way things were going at this rate he was going to be here all damn night! Feeling his coolant about to boil over does he abruptly turn around and stomp outside. Lighting up a cigarette and taking a long drag does he slam the door shut in frustration. Trying to think of anything but, what he had to face back inside does he slowly feels his internal temperature going back to normal. "Ok I've gotta take a damn walk." He muttered under his breath. He begins to slowly walk out of the alleyway when suddenly his internal proximity alarm indicated to him that a very fast target was approaching him at very high speeds. Instinctively he jumps back into the alleyway into a crouched position, his right hand automatically going for his Revolver, when he sees a furry missile fly by at Mach speed, with something beeping in its mouth. "Huh? Wait a minute was that... Dogmeat?! What the hell is that mangy mutt doing here? He's suppose to be guarding my Sole! Not running around the whole damn Commonwealth!" A confused Nick said as he slowly stepped out from the alleyway right into a charging Sole's path. Sole didn't even have time to blink, let alone try to avoid crashing into a suddenly appearing Nick. The next thing Nick knows is that someone has just slammed into him from behind, causing him to fly forward and face planting himself onto the boardwalk, with the mysterious person landing on top of him in a crumpled heap. His battered fedora flying off from the impact as well as his Revolver. Thinking this was a sneak attack and finding himself unarmed does he tuck and roll back onto his feet and launches himself at his would be assailant. Hitting the person back onto the floor does he whip out his handcuffs and quickly cuffs them. "All right wise ass you picked the wrong Synth to mess with." Nick growled low in his throat as he was about to haul the individual to their feet, when suddenly the mysterious individual, moving with lightening like speed, do they ended up kicking his feet out from underneath him causing him to come crashing back down onto the ground... Again. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Dammit Nick what the hell! It's me you damn idiot!" An angry Sole yells at him as she tries to stand up with her hands cuffed behind her back, only to lose her balance a fall flat onto her back. Groaning Sole slowly manages to sit up and begins glaring daggers a Nick. "Huh!? Sole what the hell are you doing here in.... What in Gods name is all over you?!" A very bewildered and very confused Nick asked. Still glaring at him does she finally composing herself, to the point of not murdering him on the spot does she begin to explain what happened to her. Gently helping her up and taking off the handcuffs that have left her wrists very red and sore does he begin planting soft gentle kisses on them as he gathers Sole into his arms. "Looks like I'm not the only one who seems to be having a bad day." Nick said quietly and soothingly to Sole as she in returns leans into his arms for a tight embrace, despite her soaking wet clothes. "Obviously not from what I've heard it seems like almost everyone here has had either a bad day or just sudden unfortunate events happen to them. "Really now? Hmm will how about the two of us go back inside and try and figure out what the hell is going on around here." Nick said, as he reached down a picking up his hat and his Revolver does he slowly lead Sole back inside the Agency. However, once inside Sole only stood and looked at Nick's desk in horror. "Are... Are those all Case Files!?" What the hell happened here? Wasn't Ellie supposed to help you out with these sort of things?!" A dumbstruck Sole only replied at seeing the absolute mess the office had become. "Yeah don't remind me, I already want to burn the damn things. Apparently she's been sick for an entire week. She said that someone had put irradiated sugar bombs into her breakfast that she usually has down by the Power Noodle stand." Sole only gasps in shock at this. "She, She's going to be ok... Right Nick." Sole said with sudden worry in her voice and eyes. Smiling does Nick gather her into an even tighter embrace and kisses her firmly on the lips. "Yes, my little love, she's going to be just fine. Thankfully Dr. Sun was around when she went to his clinic." Sighing in relief does Sole relax as the two walk further into the office. At least until Sole's left foot steps on what could only be a tripwire a barely audible "snap" could be heard. With that a small black circular object suddenly drops from the ceiling and lands right in the middle of the two. Looking down could the small black roundish devise be something that has both Nick and Sole looking into each other's eyes with stark fear and horror. It was a frag grenade. Without thinking Nick grabs onto Sole and flings both of them over Ellie's desk as he grabs it and turns it over onto its side to act as a shield against the incoming explosion. Grabbing Sole does he cover her body with his as she grabs onto him and both of them close their eyes waiting for the impending explosion to soon follow...... Silence only greets them as they slowly pull away from one another and look at the spot where the grenade had landed. Clutching onto Nick's trench coat with a death grip does a sore and very stiff and painful Sole slowly move out from beneath Nick's solid and heavy body. "I... I don't think this ones a real grenade Nick, otherwise it would have blown you and I to pieces right about now....." Sole said quietly to herself, still clutching onto Nick shaking from more than just her cold wet clothing. Growling to himself, Nick helps her stand up wrapping his arms around his Sole even tighter. "Ok someone is seriously beginning to piss me off and asking for one hell of an ass kicking whenever I find out who the hell pulled off this little stunt." An furious Nick replied in a cold harsh tone. "Y-yeah... I... I agree". Sole said through chattering teeth as she begins to shiver even harder. This has Nick looking at her in alarm as he totally forgot that she was soaking wet in the first place. "Dammit Sole why didn't you say you were cold!? Are you trying to get sick or something?" Nick said in a tense worried voice. Before she could say anything else, Nick picks her up and carries her to the spare upstairs bedroom. Once upstairs and doing a quick scan with his sensors to make sure no other unexpected surprises where in store for them does he gently place Sole onto the bed. With quick and nimble fingers does he soon have all of her soaking wet clothes off of her. Taking off his trench coat, suspenders and shirt does he gather Sole into his bare arms and chest. Wrapping his heavy coat around the two of them does he slowly lay her down onto the bed. His body heat slowly begins to flow into a still cold and shivering Sole. Pulling her closer to him does he tighten his hold on her. Slowly he can feel her starting to warm up as she has stopped shivering and is slowly relaxing into his chest. "Feeling better?" Nick said quietly. Snuggling closer into him and wrapping her arms around his neck does she nod her head in silent agreement. Nuzzling his lower jaw does she place soft kisses along his neck and jaw, that has him groaning softly. "Sole... If you keep this up I'm not going to be able to hold myself back"..... Nick muttered to her as he closes his eyes in bliss. "Who said you have too? Besides I still feel "cold" from the inside as well, she whispered huskily into his ear as she places a firm kiss onto his lips, that only adds to their building sexual need of one another. "Really? Well we can't have that now can we?" Nick replied to her with a low voice as he fastens his mouth onto hers. His tongue gently sliding along her lips for entry, which she happily allows him. Deepening his kiss does he slowly tangle his tongue with hers, that has her moaning with need. Breaking away and panting at her does he say in a low voice, "Roll onto your abdomen, I never did get to finish what I wanted to do at the cabin." Smiling at him with love and absolute trust does she comply. Removing his coat from the two of them, Sole gasps as goosebumps cover her entire body. "I thought you said you where going to keep me warm!" Sole cried out in dismay. Laughing quietly does Nick replied, "Oh I plan on doing more than just that." With that he brings out the silver canister from his coat pocket and unscrews the lid. Lathering up his left hand with the thick bluish white cream does he slowly begin to work her sore tense muscles and scar tissue. His hands and fingers locating all the sore stiff knots in her back and the painfully inflamed scar tissue as well. Sole only gasps in surprise and pleasure as the thick warm cream begins to tingle and soothe her aching back and muscles following with a growing arousal within her. "N-Nick... Sole moans into the mattress as she begins to move around restlessly. "Not until every single scar and knot is taken care of," Nick replied back to her in a firm tone as his own need was building up from deep within him. Using the tips of his metal fingers, does he find all her pressure points and gently begins stoking them until Sole is as limp as a noodle. "Nick that'll take all day!" Sole laughed that turned into a low moan. Her voice catching in a gasp as he lightly ran his metal fingers down her spine. Noticing how she reacted to that and smiling wickedly, he does it again and again. Sole only arches her back helplessly, her breath coming fast and shallow. Wrapping his arm around her waist, to hold her still, does he gently touch her with his metallic fingers. His fingers slowly begin moving over her scarred shoulders and back. To her ribs and her sides with a torturously gentle, but firm scraping caresses that has her nerves on fire and her sex wet with need. She couldn’t stop herself from shivering, this time not from being cold. She also couldn’t stop the small sounds of aching need from escaping her throat. “Like conducting an orchestra,” Nick said into her ear, his voice low and full of amusement. “I could do this all damn day.” Groaning in sexual frustration does Sole fire back at him, "If you even try it I Will Shoot You!" Another gasp escapes from her throat as he runs his fingers along her ribs. This time laughing out loud, Nick only continues on with his gentle yet teasing massage. "That's my Sole." Nick said with enjoyment. However, full of pent up sexual frustration and need does a slippery, from the creamy massage she received, Sole suddenly slip onto her back and shoves Nick backwards onto the mattress, her lips fastening onto his. His eyes widened even more when he feels his own handcuffs snap around his wrist and the metal bed frame. Breaking away from her kiss does he look up at his now handcuffed wrists. "Ah shit...I forgot about those... This uh... Well.... Shit." Nick mutters to himself as Sole straddles his hips with her own and has a very smug expression on her beautiful face. "Well, well would you look at this. It appears that I'm the one in charge now wouldn't you agree Mr. Valentine." Sole said as a wicked smile forms on her face, her grayish-blue eye burning with desire and mischief. Gulping nervously does Nick only wait for her to make the first move. Even though he could easily slip out of the handcuffs with his metal right hand, does he refrain and just looks at her as she's practically beaming with confidence. "Let's see just what's cooking in the mind of hers." Nick thought to himself. First of all these have to go, Sole indicated to the rest of his clothes and with that she yanks them off and throws them across the room. "And with that the "experimentation" shall begin!" Sole said in a low voice that had Nick shivering in anticipation and with a hint of worry. "And what exactly do you mean by "experimentation".... Nick asked nervously as Sole was reaching into her many pockets that lines her black leather combat jacket, which was of course still soaking wet. With that she pulls out a pair of black gloves that seemed to be lined with finely tipped brush-like wires. Eyes widening even more does Nick look at the gloves to Sole's face, which is a mask of unreadable emotions. Nick... If your uncomfortable with this..... We don't have to go any further. Sole said quietly, her eyes flickering away from his. Taking a deep calming breath does he gently nudge her with his hips causing her to look at him. Nodding his head backwards does he indicate her to come closer to him. Slowly leaning forward does Nick lean as far as he can an plants a light kiss to her cheek. "Doll if I didn't trust you with my very heart and soul I wouldn't be wearing this very precious ring, now would I." Nick stated in a simple matter of fact tone. Has took his left ring finger and begin to wave it at her, causing her to just smile. "Just... Keep in mind darling that uh... Electricity and I aren't exactly on friendly terms, if you get what I'm trying to say".... Nick trails off. Leaning forward so that she could stare into his softly yellow glowing eyes does she simple say, "Do you trust me Nick?" Without a second thought he answered her, "With my life doll, with my very life."

*To Be Continued*


	14. The Case Of The Mysterious Prankster. Part 2: From Heavenly Bliss, To Hellish Revelations, To Inner Peace.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that the tables have suddenly turned, does Nick find himself at Sole's complete and utter mercy. With her latest new and secretively made invention does Sole's little "experimentation" begin. The results will have shocking results both literally and figuratively for the two lovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to thank my gaming partner Matrix12 for both the gaming experience and the many ideas and story plots we exchange with each other. So if you haven't yet check her out! ❤️

My Sweet Valentine (14)  
Chapter 14: The Case Of The Mysterious Prankster.  
Part 2: From Heavenly, Bliss To Hellish Revelations, To Inner Peace.  
Inuyasha0009

Staring at the one and only woman, who's very presence makes his very soul move with love and adoration is his brave and courageous Sole. Who has a kick ass first ask questions later personality and nerves that might has well be made out of titanium. But, underneath all that is a loving and caring individual, who only wants to help others and offers hope to those whose hopes are all but gone. And it's those very traits that have made him, a Synth for Christ sakes, fall in love with her as she has fallen in love with what most would call an abomination unto society itself. As he's laying on his back with his hands cuffed to the metal bed frame does he continue to stare at Sole. Who has apparently been busying working on some "special" projects of her own, as she slowly straps on the black brush-like fine wire covered gloves, that apparently are more to them than meets the eye. "Are you really ok with this Nick"... Sole asked quietly. Her eyes full of concern and worry that only a moment ago where blazing with excitement and eagerness. Chuckling soft he only replies back at her, "I've already said what needed to be said doll. God only knows I've had something like this coming to me from all the damn teasing and tormenting that I've done to you." He said sheepishly. With that said, Sole only glares at him as she particularly remembered his little massage that turned into an all out free-for-all for him and absolutely drove her to the point of insanity from all the built up sexual frustration and need that he refused to alleviate and only prolong her misery. "Well then shall we begin", she said quietly as she presses a button on the sides of both gloves. With that does she slowly bring her hands down onto his bare chest. Nick's eyes only widened in absolute surprise as a soft electrical tingle is felt throughout his chest where Sole's hands are placed. His very circuits and wires where practically humming with electrical pleasure that had him closing his eyes as a harsh groan escapes from his vocal processor. "Christ... Woman that... That just feels... Ugh! I can't... Even... describe it!" Nick barely gets the words out of his mouth as Sole begins to move her hands and fingers in a slow circular pattern across his chest and along the lining of his paneling of his chest, waist and his sides. This only causes him to arch his back off of the mattress and grit his teeth as his entire body is filled with pleasure. That at look one would think he was in severe pain, except the harsh loud moans coming from him say otherwise as he tightly closes his eyes against the onslaught. "Goddammit Sole... Your killing me here!!!" Nick managed to say through grit teeth. With that Sole only leans down and kisses him hard on his lips, her mouth silencing his moans of pleasure that's bordering on pain as she continues her own teasing massage. It wasn't until she rubbed her fingers along the sides of his head and jaw that had him swearing. Eyes snapping open does he exclaim in a harsh voice, "Jesus Fucking Christ!" With the last of his willpower gone does he snap the handcuffs in half and with that tackles Sole onto her back. His mouth fastening onto hers with hard, ravaging kisses that has her gasping in surprise at the sudden change in positions. Growling does he begin gently biting and nipping at her neck as his hands grab and begin kneading her breast with raw hunger and need. Moaning loudly does she wrap her arms and legs around him and pulls him even tighter against her. Her hands and fingers rubbing the back of his head and neck that only seems to cause him to become even more aggressive. Roughly licking and biting her nipples and trailing a path down to her hot wet sex does he begin to plunder it with his tongue and fingers. Licking her wet folds and her clit, like a man dying of thirst, does he thrust his fingers into her tight, wet sex and begins thrusting them in and out with wild determination. Sole only cries out, her hands grabbing onto his neck and his broad shoulders, does she cum hard for him. Nick only continues to thrust into her and lap at her uniquely flavored cum that she, and she alone possesses until at last with a slow lick of his tongue does he come up and collapses onto her chest. Both of them panting hard and trying desperately to catch their breath as they wrap their arms around each other. Sole slipping the gloves off beforehand as she smiles to herself with joy and happiness. "Mission a success!" She thought to herself as the two of them slowly recover from one sexual experience that the two them won't be forgetting anytime soon. Slowly moving onto his elbows and forearms does he move so that not all of his weight is pressed onto her, does he slowly look into her eyes and just smiles at her. "Damn woman I swear if you come up with something like that again I don't know whether to throttle you to death or kiss you to death." He said with weariness from all the pleasure/pain that he received from her little devious "experimentation". Laughing softly and tightening her grip on him does she hug him tightly and gently places a kiss to his head. "I'm... I'm glad you enjoyed it." She said shyly. I didn't know whether you would or wouldn't. Especially with what happened to you at the bar in the Dugout Inn when you and..." Before she could finish her sentence. Nick grabbed her and rolled her over so that they where both in a seating position, she was gently placed onto his lap. However, a very stern and angry looking Nick only looks at Sole with a burning glow in his eyes, that are filled with a burning hatred at the very thought of the man. A man that not only tried to take his precious Sole away from him but, damn near ended up almost killing her from his horrendous torture that he put her through. The very thought of him had his internal temperatures skyrocketing to dangerous levels and had his coolant practically boiling. "No! Don't you dare mention that worthless bastards name, not after what he did to you and certainly not after we've just made unforgettable passionate love to one an another. He is not allowed into our bedroom, whether that be here or anywhere else for that matter." Nick said with pent up anger and rage that he tried to kept locked away in the deepest corners of his mind. Seeing how quickly he became angry and agitated does Sole slowly gather him into her arms. "Shhh.... It's ok Nick, calm down he's not here and is certainly not involved with our lives." Sole said soothingly as she gently begin to try and relax an extremely agitated Nick. Tighten her hold on him and gathered him into her chest, where she could feel him trembling does he bury his face into her lap, his arms wrapping, almost painfully around her does he begin to sob quietly. His body shaking with all the pent up emotions from that horrible day that still continues to haunt him as well as his precious Sole. He knows that Sole is just as equally, if not more traumatized from the whole ordeal than him. Yet somehow she's managed to not let it rule her life, like most people would . “I love you Sole," Nick moaned quietly. He couldn’t shed tears, but it wasn’t from lack of trying. The last time he broke down like this was when he found out that the very first settlement that he had stumbled upon from first waking up in a trash heap from begin thrown out of the Institute, into a war torn world with only vague memories of a pre-war cop over 200 years ago. That they were completely wiped out by a vicious gang of Raiders. It was that first settlement, his first actual meeting of another real individual since wandering around the wastelands, where he found out that the people there not only helped him but, actually treated him like a real human being instead of an abomination all those years ago. “Please Sole... don’t bring up his name. I can’t- I just can’t... Not with the thought of losing you, I can't go through all that again....." Nick said through dry sobs. "Oh Nick, my precious Sweet Valentine.... It's Ok. I'm ok and so is everyone that was there that day. We're all Ok. Slowly gathering him up into her arms does she gently begin to sooth and calm him down. Tightening her arms around him and slowly rubbing her hands along his back and neck, does she feel him starting to relax into her touch. His trembling as stopped and he tenderly lays his head onto her shoulder, his eyes are closed, as though he's trying to shut the door on those dark memories. Gently with slow tenderness she begins placing soft kisses to his face, his neck, his jaw and finally settling onto his lips, does she kiss him with love and passion. Until he's slowly begins to respond to her loving and caring administrations to him. Gathering her into his arms does he slowly lay her back onto the mattress, his body pillowing hers so that their pressed tightly against each other. She only snuggles deeper into his embrace and gently nuzzles his neck and jaw. "Nick, make love to me however you need. I'm here for you and you alone. For your the only one that has captured my heart and nobody else will take that away. For you my sweet Nick are mine and mine alone. And I don't share. Not now not ever!" Sole said in a low firm voice. Smiling and nuzzling her chest does Nick say in the same equally low firm voice, "Well at least we both agree on that particular subject in which you nothing to worry about. For like you my dear Sole are also mine and I protect and guard what's mine until the very end." He said as he leaned down and kisses her as she leans upward and kisses him. From there where before he was wild and aggressive in his lovemaking, now instead he's slow and gentle, as he kisses and licks sore muscles from his earlier claiming of her. He only stops and looks at the bruise and bite marks that he sees on her neck and her chest, that only make him feel even more ashamed of himself from acting like a damn animal in heat. That is until a delightful and suddenly very shy Sole tells him that she actually liked how he made harsh rough love to her. That has her turning away from him as her entire face heats up at the memory as she buries her face into his chest. Nick only looks at her with shock and amazement because, she's the type of person that he knows would only admit something like that to him if she really and throughly enjoyed it. Yet another important part of their relationship that they both have with each other is the absolute trust and faith that they have in one another to be honest with them about what they're doing and whether or not they like it or dislike it and want something different. That's want makes theirs so different so unique. After Nick makes slow gentle love to his precious Sole do they both cuddle up together and fall asleep into one another's arms for several hours. After waking up and slowly trying to get out of the bed and get dresses without having another hot round of passion filled love and sex do they reluctantly get dressed and head down stairs. "I'm really glad that I left a spare set of clothes her otherwise I'd have to walk around stark naked," Sole said teasingly as she quickly looked at Nick. Scowling at her does Nick reply in a very firm voice, "Over my dead body woman, nobody gets to see your lovely body that way except me!" They only stare at one another until they both end up laughing, only to stop dead in their tracks as a sudden beeping noise is heard outside the door and is only getting louder as it approaches. Panicking at the thought of another trap going off do Nick and Sole scramble back behind the wall leading upstairs. They both tense up as they hear the door open and someone coming into the office. Slowly peaking their heads out around the wall, with weapons drawn do they both see a happy yet curious looking Dogmeat as he cocks his head to the side at seeing the two of them poking their heads out from behind a wall. Sole's beeping Pipboy still in his mouth. Both sighing in relief that's it not another bomb or grenade to have to deal with do they slowly move from behind the wall into the office space. Reaching down does Sole manage to wrestle her very wet and very slobbery Pipboy from Dogmeat, that also happens to be covered in teeth marks. "Ugh! Gross, Gross, Gross! It's completely covered in dog slobber and teeth marks!" Sole only yelled in dismay. With that Nick couldn't contain his laughter as he lights up a cigarette and watches the dynamic duo duke it out. Quietly thinking to himself, "This is the life meant for me." With that he goes over and breaks up the literal "dog fight" between the two and gets back to work on locating and finding this mysterious prankster. This time with his Sole and Dogmeat at his side, this mysterious individual doesn't have a cap to bet their life on.

*To Be Continued *


	15. The Case Of The Mysterious Prankster. Part 3: Diamond City's Peril! Memories From A Lost Time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After spending some "passionate" time together do Sole and Nick begin the long and tedious task of shorting Nick's office. Afterwards after seeing a healed Ellie does a delighted couple along with a furry missile, do they greet her. However, after learning that over half of the city's security force is down and out do things begin to go dangerously out of control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to thank my gaming partner Matrix12 for both the gaming experience and the many ideas and story plots we exchange with each other. So if you haven't yet check her out! ❤️

My Sweet Valentine (15)  
Chapter 15: The Case Of The Mysterious Prankster.  
Part 3: Diamond City's Peril! Memories From A Lost Time.  
Inuyasha0009

Emerging from the Agency after spending half of the late morning to early afternoon sorting through and organizing case file after case fine do the three weary companions finally call it quits. "That's it! I'm going to burn the whole damn building down I swear to God Nick I'm not joking!" An irritated Sole muttered darkly. And equally irritated Nick only sighs in agreement after taking a long drag off his unfortunately last cigarette. "Dammit to hell now I've got to go and buy some more cigarettes, just what I really wanted to do"... Nick said with annoyance. "Well you would have had more if you didn't smoke through a whole damn pack in one setting!" Sole said to Nick, who only scowled at her. "Hey you've ever been around a smoker who ain't got nothing to smoke? It ain't a pretty sight believe me doll. Been there done that, It Ain't Happening! I'm getting me some period!" Nick stated firmly as Sole only shock her head in mock annoyance Dogmeat barking happily. Suddenly, Dogmeat stops and with a low whimper begins sniffing the ground. "Huh? What's the matter Dogmeat?" Sole barely got the words out when just as quickly, Dogmeat gave a loud bark and took off like a furry torpedo towards an individual who was slowly walking towards them. "Wha-! Dogmeat dammit not again! GET BACK HERE!!!" Sole yelled out and like before took off running after the fleeing Shepherd. "Oh God... What now?" Nick only muttered as he began running after the two. The individual gave a startled shriek as she was bowled over by the missile-like Dogmeat. "Oh No! I'm So Sorry! Bad Dogmeat Bad! You know better!" Sole was saying furiously to Dogmeat when she came to a sudden abrupt halt that had Nick swearing as he runs right into her. The two of them go flying and landing onto the hard pavement. After landing into a crumpled heap does the argument begin. "Ow! Dammit Nick watch where your going!" Sole said angrily. "What! Me!? Oh No! You ain't placing the blame on me doll! Your the one that decided to suddenly stop in the middle of the road like a damn idiot. What the hell where you expecting from pulling a stunt like that!?" Nick fired back at Sole just as equally angry. "Dammit to hell Sole and that was my last cigarette that you just ruined!" Nick replied darkly. As he took his crumpled cigarette from his mouth and threw it on the ground, his shoe smashing it into pieces. As the two only glare daggers at each other, Sole's blazing bluish-gray eyes against Nick's glowing yellow and black eyes, does a laughing Ellie suddenly cause them to stop glaring at each other, and look at her as if finally noticing she was even there in the first place. "My my you two already sound like a married couple." Ellie said teasingly. "Huh!? Wait What!?" A startled Nick said in embarrassment. However, Sole only, quickly jumps to her feet and rushes over to Ellie and grabs her in for a tight hug. Squeaking in surprise as Ellie is literally picked up off of the ground from Sole's bear-like hug and gently swung around in a little circle. Dogmeat barking happily as he to begins to circle the hugging pair. Laughing in surprise and happiness Ellie says to a ecstatic Sole, "Whoa there take it easy Sole I'm glad to see you too!" Walking quietly up to the two friends does a joyful Nick look at Ellie with delight at seeing his long time secretary and friend. "Now, now Sole please refrain from hugging her too hard." Nick said jokingly "She ain't made of synthetic skin and metal like me." Nick said teasingly to a blushing Sole as she quickly put Ellie back down onto the ground. "Um.... So uh... how are you feeling?" Sole said awkwardly as she continued to blush and stare down at the ground, that only has Nick chuckling quietly to himself. "Much better than I was a week ago. My God I just wanted to curl up and DIE!!! If someone every offers you some sugars bombs simple say "NO!" and walk away." Ellie said as she shuttered at being that sick and miserable. In fact over half of the Diamond City Security force is down with a sudden case of Rad Poisoning. This causes both Sole and Nick to gasp in shock. "What!? How did something like that even happen!?" A bewildered Sole could only say in absolute shock. "Well that's just grand, with over half of the Security Team out of commission, Diamond City might as well have a giant target placed on it." A worried Nick replied. "Oh speaking of being sick, I hope I didn't leave the office in too bad of a shape when you came back...." Ellie said quietly. "Only if by "bad" do you mean torching the building down to the damn ground then meh... Kinda so-so." Sole only answered honestly. Scowling at Sole Nick replies gently to her, "It's not all that bad Ellie, we managed to get it all snorted out. It just... Uh... Took more time than usual. Sighing Ellie only hangs her head in mock despair, " I knew it, you can't organize anything without it turning into an all out disaster! Hell you'd even forget about appointments that YOU set up in the first place if it weren't for all the sticky notes that I leave all over your desk." The sound of laughter is heard as Sole is on the ground laughing her ass off at the very image, that unfortunately she can believe in." Glaring down at her does an annoyed Nick reply in a low growl, "Woman you are seriously asking for more trouble than you know what your getting yourself into!" Nick growled at Sole, who only looks up at Nick with a blank look on her face before bursting into laughter all over again. Throwing up his hands in seer frustration does Nick turn to Ellie, "Now do you see what I have to put up with!?" Nick said with exasperation, that even had Ellie laughing at his own plight. "Women.... Can't Live Within, Can't Live Without Them." Nick said in a surrendering tone as he rolls his glowing eyes at the two. However, before anyone else could say another word is the air is suddenly filled with an ear deafening explosion from the main entrance leading into the city. That has everyone stumbling as the very ground seemed to be coming apart from the force of the explosion. A panicking Dogmeat suddenly bolts at the sudden very loud explosion that he just takes off running in sheer terror. Dogmeat! Come back here! A frantic Sole called out but, the German Shepard was long done. Ugh! Dammit to hell! What the hell was that!" An alarmed Sole said, her hand automatically pulling out her 44 magnum, that she has now dubbed "Bolverk" as Nick too has his Revolver out and ready for trouble that seems be approaching them very quickly. All of the store venders come running out and they too are armed with a varies array of weapons and ready for trouble that seems to have found its way into Diamond City. Suddenly a wounded Security Guard comes stumbling out from the main entrance. Battered and bleeding heavily does he yell out at the top of his lungs, "To Arms! To Arms! All Citizens To Arms! Diamond City Is Under Attack!" Prepare To Defend The City!" He cried out but, his cries where suddenly cut short as a bullet suddenly tears though his throat that has him falling face first into a pool of his own blood. With a that all hell breaks loose as panic had gripped the city in an iron grip that refuses to let go. "Dammit! Of all the times to pick for a sudden attack this HAD to be one of them!" Nick said furiously as another series of explosions rocked the city. "What the hell are they using missile launchers?" Sole said worriedly. "You are correct my good friend. And not just any missile launchers but, these appear to be quad missile launchers with a quick reloading capacity modulator." The Diamond City's weapons expert Arturo Rodriguez said in a worried tone. "Missiles.... Grand what else do they have a fucking nuke!?" Sole said exasperatedly. "Umm.... There's a chance they actually could possibly have mini nukes...." Arturo said quietly. Sole only just stared at him in sheer disbelief, "Your.... Your joking right. There's... There's no way.... Not again... NOT AGAIN!" Sole suddenly yells out. Her voice almost to the point of being hysterical. Her eyes widen with stark fear and terror, her face a deathly pale in color as she feels herself slowly falling onto the ground as flashbacks of the very day the bombs fell over 200 years ago consume and ravage her mind.  
*  
Sole remembers hearing the breaking announcements that nuclear detonations had been confirmed, and that all chosen citizens where to head to their assigned Vaults immediately. All of the few citizens that lived in Sanctuary Hills all began running towards Vault 111. She can still hear the roar of the deafening sonic booms that followed with each of the nuclear explosions when the bombs where falling. Sole, Nate, and their infant son, Shaun where all being lowered into Vault 111, with the rest of those who where living at Sanctuary Hills at that time some 200 years ago. When suddenly a blinding white light fills the entire sky and a monstrous mushroom cloud of nothing but, fire and heat from the pits of hell themselves consumes the entire area, of what was the downtown Boston area. The shockwave following by the heat blast rushing outward like a giant tsunami of boiling fire and ash as it races towards the Vault. They all huddle together just waiting for the flesh shearing heat to consume them all and turn them into ashes. However, they all just barely make it in time as the Vault seals itself before the atomic blast could hit them.  
*  
"S...-Sol- SOLE! Sole! Goddammit say something to me my love!" A frantic Nick could be heard yelling at her through the thick fog that seems to have consume her mind and her thoughts. When suddenly, as if a switch in her head was flipped, does her eyes snap open and she gasps out of sheer terror. Her entire body is covered in a cold sweat and her eyes dart back and forth in a panicked like motion. Her body is stiff and immovable as if her very body has been turned to lead. She frantically scrambles to her feet and tries to blindly run away from the horrendous afterimages that only continue to haunt her to her very soul. But, Nick only tightens his hold on her, being careful not to physically hurt her with his enhanced strength, does he manage to pull a fighting and struggling Sole into his arms, as he quickly picks her up and runs toward the nearest quiet place he could find and sit down with her. During his short run, does he feels Sole grab onto his trench coat and buries her face into his chest. Finally finding a quiet table does he set down with Sole tightly in his arms, as her entire body begins to tremble violently. Dry sobs could be heard from her that seems to shake her entire small body. Gathering her closer into his chest does he hold her and slowly and gently begins muttering soothing words to her, as he gently places light kisses wherever he could reach. Sole only tightens her grip on him even tighter as her dry sobs soon turn into tears of fear and terror. "Oh Sole.... My precious Sole." Nick mutters soothingly to her as he tightens his embrace and leans down and gently kisses her. Sole only wraps her arms around Nick, her solid foundation and her rock when everything else around her all goes to hell. Sniffing softy does Sole try to recompose herself. "God what a damn fool I must have been... Acting like your damn typical "damsel in distress" who can't take care of themselves." Sole said bitterly. "Everyone back there now probably thinks that I'm just fucking weakling and pathetic woman who can't stand on her own two legs without someone leading her by the hand!" Sole said with disguise and hatred. "That's Enough Sole!" Nick said harshly. That had Sole wincing at his tone of voice. Grumbling to himself, Nick quickly apologizes for his tone of voice. "Dammit Sole that's not what's important now. Who gives rats ass what the hell they think of you! You've been through hell and back that they couldn't even begin to comprehend all that you've gone through the and then some." Nick said to her gently. Sighing softly does Sole press her head against his solid warm chest and slowly agrees with him. "I'm sorry that I freaked out back there.... It's just... The mentioning of people actually still wanting to use the very weapons that have turned this world into an atomic holocaust and a almost unlivable wasteland was just too much Nick..." I... I was there Nick. I saw the very bombs that have turned this world into what it is now. I was there running when the first of the bombs began to fall as we where being evacuated to the Vault, that was suppose to protect us, instead they decide to cryofreeze all of us instead. Then someone decided to deactivate the cyrofreeze and wake us up. But, but, something went horribly wrong and the pods didn't open and slowly one by one everyone began to suffocate and slowly die... But, that somehow didn't happen to me. I saw them open Nate's pod and some mysterious women in a white lab coat was trying to take Shaun.... Nate tried to stop her but, was shot and killed by a man, he was wearing a black leather jacket with armor on the left side of his arms. I remember yelling and screaming at him as I could only just watch him murder my husband and take my son! Then he came up to my pod and just looked at me.... I'll never forget his face, those cold blooded eyes and the scar that ran across his face... Think his name was Kellogg or something like that.... However, that's when they decided to throw me back into the damn deep freeze. I was frozen again and didn't wake up until several years later and came stumbling out of the Vault into the world we now call home. Hence the title "Sole Survivor" of Vault 111." Sole just said quietly to herself as if completely oblivious to what was going on around her. Nick only just stared at her in both awe and horror at what she's just told him. He's always known that something very traumatic had happened to her husband and her son but, this... This just totally blew everything out of the water. "Jesus Christ Sole.... How come... Why didn't you ever say anything. Not that I don't blame you but, keeping all that bottled up inside of you must have damn near broke you. Smiling softly to herself Sole only replied mostly to herself, "I guess that's just one of my quirks that I seem to have." Nick only hugs her even tighter as she in responses hugs him back."God don't you and I just sound like a couple from some damn cheesy soap opera." A bemused Sole only says with a soft laugh. Suddenly the sound of racing footsteps could be heard approaching the two. Sole still being frightened, instinctively curls up even tighter into Nick's arms and chest. Nick only tightens his hold on her and is prepared to face whatever is coming their way, as he narrows his eyes in anticipation. However, the two immediately relax as the two individuals are Ellie and Piper. As they rush over to the sitting couple, Ellie is immediately at her side and is gently "prying" Sole from Nick's firm grasp. Reluctantly letting her go does Ellie wrap her into a hug of her own and whispering soothing words of her own. Piper joining the two also to make sure that their friend is ok. "Damn Blue what happened back there... Or do I not want to not ask right now." As Nick only glares at Piper with eyes that are literally saying "Not Now!" Taking a deep calming breath a happy Sole only looks at the two with adoration, "I'm fine really... I...I just had some bad memories come up that's all." However, the happy reunion quickly disappears as more commotion is heard from across the city as dozens of injured security guards stumble into the main gateway. Everyone immediately runs towards them and begins assessing the damage. However, a deep and ominous voice suddenly comes from the upper stands, that has both Sole and Nick freeze in horror. "It can't be... Not him..." Sole said in terror, her voice barely a whisper. Nick on the other hand whipped around to look at his hated enemy. Eyes narrowing to burning yellow slits he yelled out with a deep hatred and voice full of rage, "RUSTY BARROWS!" Stepping out from the shadows was indeed the very individual who, Nick hated will every fiber of his being. Laughing down at the gathering crowd of spectators, does a fully Power Armored Rusty look down at them with an insane look in his eyes with an equally matching smile. "Well, well, well looks like everyone's gathered around for a party now huh? Well then by all means! LETS PARTY!!!" Rusty yelled out and with that over at least fifty raiders emerged from the upper stands. Several of them were also equipped with Power Armor, although unlike Rusty's theirs were just the typical Raider Power Armor. And with that battle is on!

*To Be Continued*


	16. The Case Of The Mysterious Prankster. Part 4: Preparing For Battle! The Raiders vs. The Minutemen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Staring in utter disbelief as over fifty Raiders have come out of hiding from the upper stands, do the residents of Diamond City realize just how deep their problems are. However, just as all hope looks lost the tide suddenly changes as Preston Garvey arrives with his own army of Minutemen. With that the battle soon begins!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to thank my gaming partner Matrix12 for both the gaming experience and the many ideas and story plots we exchange with each other. So if you haven't yet check her out! ❤️

My Sweet Valentine (16)  
Chapter 16: The Case Of The Mysterious Prankster.  
Part 4: Preparing For Battle! The Raiders vs. The Minutemen.  
Inuyasha0009

"Oh Shit... Oh Shit, Shit!" Sole says in disbelief as the army of Raiders and Rusty come out of hiding and now seem like there on the verge of overwhelming the city. "How the... Where the fuck did they all come from!? How'd they even get into the damn city in the first place!" An utterly stunned Piper just says. "Fuck if I know Piper. I don't know how they got into the city but, I sure as hell know how their gonna leave! In bodies!" Sole yelled out, that has the other citizens yelling in agreement. However, a loudly laughing Rusty quickly ends the temporary hopefulness. "Well, well look who it is. Nice to see that our little "shocking" time together hasn't dampened your spirit. But, don't you worry sweetheart. I'll make sure to make it up to you when I get my hands on you and have you screaming all over again. And this time we won't have any interruptions now won't we." Rusty said as he only glares at Sole with a perverted lust on his face. "Fucking scumbag!" Nick yelled as he pointed his Revolver at him and was preparing to shoot him, when Sole suddenly grabbed his arm and yanked his Revolver out of his hand. "Nick No! You can't shoot him!" Sole pleaded to him as he only looked at her in shocked disbelief. "Have you lost all your damn common sense! After what that bastard did to you this would only seem like a mercy killing to him!" Nick yelled at Sole his voice full of hatred and anger. "Now give me back my damn gun!" He growled as he held out his clawed metal hand towards her. However, Sole only clutched his Revolver even tighter to her chest. "No Nicholas. I Won't." Sole said with a firm look on her face. "I won't let you get everyone all killed because your too damn stubborn and practically obsessed with the thought of revenge, that it's clouding your very own judgement." Sole said quietly. She slowly approached him, like you would an animal that's cornered and ready to attack you. "Nick... Please... It's Ok. We won't let that happen. Your here with me at my side, I'm not alone this time. He won't take me away from you not now not ever again." Sole said as she gently reached out and taking his outstretched cold, hard metal hand and slipping her warm, soft fingers through his. She tenderly grasped his hand together with hers and places them against her chest. This seem to calm Nick down immensely. Taking a deep calming breath does he slowly gather Sole into his arms slowly shaking his head. He quietly muttered to himself, "Goddammit, why is it that I'm always the one who's getting my ass pulled out of the fire!" Nick said in soft voice full of amusement. As Sole only tightens her hold on him he also gathers her closer to him. "Aww what a pretty little couple they are. It's a walking talking body, that's nothing but a pile of rusty nuts and bolts and then the we have our little sweetheart who's nothing but, damage goods that makes her utterly worthless. Not to mention all those nice little scars on your little body of yours. Ha! Only a freak would fall for someone like you!" Rusty said with wickedly accuracy, that only made Sole gasp and practically burst into tears, as all of his comments about her made her feel disgusted with herself and her scarred body. Still laughing he and the rest of the Raiders disappear back into the shadows. However, Nick comes to her rescue and gently kisses her on the lips in front of everyone, that has many gasping in utter surprise and disbelief. "Don't listen to a single word that bastard was saying to you my precious love. Your body is absolutely beautiful in my eyes and nothing will ever change that." Nick said quietly so that only Sole could hear him. Quickly and quietly agreeing with Nick, he tenderly wipes her tears away with his hand and presses a light kiss onto her forehead. With that the two of them turn around to face the waiting citizens. "Your right Nick thank you." Sole said affectionately. "Besides I have something else that I've been working on just for you Nick." Sole said with eagerness that had most definitely caught Nick's attention. "Oh really?" Nick said in wonderment. "Piper! Ellie! Come over her!" Sole yelled at her two friends as they quickly approached the two. "Alright Blue what's the plan?" Piper asked with eagerness. You and Ellie are going back to the Agency and defend it from any Raiders that are stupid enough to enter an enclosed space. "What that's it!? Aww man so lame!" Piper pouted to herself. "Ellie have you ever fired a gun before? Sole asked cautiously, for she knew that Ellie had grown up in Goodneighbor, which wasn't exactly a "nice" place to grow up as a child. "Well... Kinda. Although I'm not exactly the best..." She said with disheartenment, as she slowly looked at the ground. Feeling herself turning red, with embarrassment. "Then it's settled you and Piper will both go and protect and defend the Agency. Just follow whatever Piper tells you alright? And here take this too, as Sole hands her Nick's Revolver. "Hey Now! What the hell am I suppose to use now that you've so happily gave her MY GUN! My damn bare fist!?" Nick only grumbled with annoyance, as his precious gun was being taking by somebody else! "Quit your whining I'll get to you in a second!" Sole said with a smirk, that had Nick thinking with both excitement and dread at the same time. "Alright now off you two go. Now as for you my dear Sweet Valentine, you get to use this! Activating her weapons mods on her Pipboy does she select the "Emperor" a legendary plasma laser pistol that has been modified several times, until she's finally gotten it just right. "Good God Woman.... What IS this thing? Nick said with awe and amazement. It's another one of my side projects that I've been working on, she said with a wink. Like I said it's a plasma pistol that fires energy particles that have a slight change to instantly turn your target into a pile of ash. Here take these as well. As Sole hands Nick a small leather saddle bag that's full of fusion cells. "Christ woman what the hell are the stats on this monstrosity of a thing!?" Nick said as he was looking the gun over from top to bottom. Laughing Sole happily answers his questions. "It fires a straight laser beam made up from the fusion cells, that causes over 151 damage in electrical, Range is 323 feet, fire rate is 50 shoots per cell. And it's light weight as well, so it won't slow you down. And if that isn't enough firepower then this outta fix that, as she brings out yet another monstrous gun. Nick only looks at the latest new weapon, that has him both speechless and with this jaw hanging down in utter amazement. "Now this is something that I've specially made for you my love. Behold the "Sweet Valentine"! Sole exclaimed excitedly. Nick only laughs as only his Sole would chose to name something like this. "Alright doll and what does this little beauty do?" Nick only said with amusement. "This here is a mini version of a turret gun but, on an even smaller scale not to mention it's also a legendary weapon. It uses 5.56 mm rounds, does 109 in physical damage and 21 in electrical. The fire range is 123 feet, so it's definitely made for close combat. And it does weight a little bit but, with you this should be a walk in the park. Sole only smiled at him, as he took stock of his new and improved inventory. "Jesus Christ remind me to never piss you off!" Nick said chuckling to himself as well. "Ok you two now that your done finishing with your own little "business". How about we get down to the real business part of this little ordeal that we've somehow managed to get ourselves into. Arturo said, for he too was happy with the new weapons that he was getting to see for himself as well. "Maybe I can get her to sell me some of those beauties." Arturo replied quietly to himself. "Ok that's great and all but, who's gonna arrange all this? With half the security force out we're all but target practice!" Myrna said in an annoying over dramatic voice. "I am. I'll help organize and lead the battle so that we'll win." Sole said with confidence and authority. "HA! YOU!? What could you possibly do to help us? Your just a wandering wastelander." Myrna said with a hint of disgust in her voice as she just sneers at her. Some of the other shop vendors nodding their heads in agreement. "Your not even a citizen of Diamond City, so why don't you just go and leave this to "official" citizens of Diamond City. " she said with a smirk, that Sole would have just LOVED to wipe off her damn face with her fist. "THAT'S IT!" Nick yelled at Myrna and approached her to where he was towering over her, and glaring at her with his burning yellow glowing eyes. "She's sure a hell a lot better than you! That goes for the rest of you! If you want to become corpses for the Bloatflies, then by all means do this yourselves!" Nick said furiously. "What the hell would YOU know you damn Synth! Hell your probably the one that brought them here in the first place! Damn filthy Synth..." Myrna barely had the words out when a fist slams into her face, causing her to fall onto the ground, only to be roughly dragged to her feet and slammed I it a nearby wall. Sole only glares at Myrna, with ice cold bluish-gray eyes that only promise a quick and painless death. Her custom made 44mm "Bolverk" pressed against the side of her head. "Said it again... DO IT! I fucking dare you! Call my Nick a filthy Synth again and your going to be the first to die!" Sole said with such anger and rage that her entire body was shaking. She could hear yelling in the background as well as movement but, at that time she was only solely focused on Myrna. Her gaze never leaving her face as her trigger finger begins to slowly squeeze the trigger." A panicking Myrna only begins to yell and plead for her very life, that at this moment is about to come to a very swift end. "Y... You wouldn't do it! Your too much of a "goodie too shoo" to kill me!" Myrna said with fear and terror. "Wrong on both accounts! Sole yelled at her. "Your damn right I outta kill you for not only did you insult my very dear friend as well as my partner but, here I am offering my help to save you and you just want to throw it away because of some stupid "official citizen" bullshit. Then that's fine by me. You don't want my help or expertise then you might as well start digging your own goddamn grave!" Sole said darkly to her. As she let her go and stormed off to where Nick was standing and just wrapped her arms around him for a tight hug. "I couldn't have said it better than myself General." A sudden voice comes from behind the gathered crowd. "Preston! Sole said happily and raced over to him as well as over 30 other Minutemen behind him. "It's good to see General both of you, as he also indicated his greetings to Nick, who nodded his head in greetings as well. We gotten word that a very large group of Raiders where planing on making a large all out attack on Diamond City. However, we had no way or enough time to warn the citizens of the impending attack. So we decided to bring the attack to them." Preston said as he waved his hand to all the waiting Minutemen. I managed to gather as many as I could given the short amount of time we had to deal with." Preston said quietly. "Preston you've done an amazing job! With you and the rest of the Minutemen here, the city just might stand a chance." Sole said proudly to him. This only caused him to smile at her and thank her for her kind and honest words. "Now wait just a damn minute! Don't you go and forget about little old me!" A bemused Sturges said as he approached the two. "What's happening boss? Your just one giant trouble magnet you know that? First it was just a den of Raiders now a whole army? What's next a horde of Deathclaws?" Sturges only laughs at their current predicament that they're now faced with. "Hey! It's not my fault trouble likes to find me! Must be my good sexy looks that causes trouble to come find me." Sole said lightheartedly. "And that "trouble" is right beside you and is going to be more than you can handle if you keep it up." Nick growled quietly to Sole. Who only turned and blew him a kiss following a wink. Sighing Nick only shakes his head, a smirk on his face. "Women.... I swear... Well then what the hell are we just standing around here, let's begin our plan of attack and defense." Nick stated happily, as he too was relieved to see all the extra support. And with that the a deadly game of Cat and Mouse begins.

*To Be Continued*


	17. The Case Of The Mysterious Prankster. Part 5: The Pranksters Betrayal. A Cry For Help To Sole.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the impending attack about to take place. Sturges manages to gain access to the city's mainframe and successfully close the city's main gates. However, at the same time he accidentally locks half of the Minutemen out of the city. With their advantage gone will they still be able to prevail? And the identity of the mysterious prankster is finally reveiled as they turn against Rusty and seek out Sole for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to thank my gaming partner Matrix12 for both the gaming experience and the many ideas and story plots we exchange with each other. So if you haven't yet check her out! ❤️

My Sweet Valentine (17)  
Chapter 17: The Case Of The Mysterious Prankster.  
Part 5: The Pranksters Betrayal. A Cry For Help To Sole.  
Inuyasha0009

"Alright everyone listen up!" Preston Garvey announced to the large gathered crowd of Diamond City citizens. "Right now we have two battles going on at once. The battle inside the city and the one outside of the city. We need to get the city secured to prevent anymore Raiders for getting into the city. Does anyone know how to seal the main gates?" Preston asked towards the citizens. "Unfortunately no... We do not know how, only the security forces are allowed to do that and have full jurisdiction of the city." Arturo said in a quiet voice, unable to look at Preston in the eyes feeling ashamed he couldn't he more helpful. "He is unfortunately right. We do not have any control of the main gates only the security guards do. They's are everywhere and see everything that happens in our city yes?" Vadim said in agreement with Arturo. "Hey now buck up buttercups! I'm sure I'll be able to figure out a way to get those doors close. Especially with Nick here to help me, well have those doors closed in no time!" Sturges replied happily. Nick on the other hand wasn't as happy. "What!? Since when?! Who the hell decided that was going to happen?! I'm not leaving Sole's side period! Not with that insane worthless bastard still looking for a chance to kidnap her again. That's already happened once. I will NOT let it happen again! The only way that'll happen is if he's prying her from my cold dead body!" Nick said with fierce determination. "But, Nick without your help I can't get access to the city's mainframe. You know just as well as I do, that I can't hack a computer to save my own ass! The one time I did I set loose two damn sentinel bots that damn near killed the lot of us right then a there!" Sturges said exasperatedly. Nick only closed his eyes and places his left index and thumb to the bridge of his nose and only grumbled in disgruntlement, shaking his head in an already made up decision of "NO!". However, the sudden feel of arms wrapping around his back and waist as well as the gently pressure of a head leaning into his upper back, only makes him smile. "My soul of my soul." Nick thought to himself with love and adoration. Sure enough Sole was right behind him and slowly began moving her legs in a low back and forth motion that has both of them rocking together. Nick only closes his eyes in as a moment of peace falls upon him. "Alright, alright I get the hint you two lovebirds. I'll do my best but, don't you go blaming me if this goes to hell in a nice pretty little hand basket. This is gonna take a bit to work out but I'll have it done!" Sturges said confidently. Sole nodded her thanks to him and quickly turning around she suddenly grabs Nick by the hand and begins a moderate jog to a house that reads "Home Plate" shoving her hands in to the several dozen of pockets that she has, does she finally produce a key and quickly unlocks the door and with Nick in tow proceeds inside. "What in the world is this place!?" A bewildered Nick only says at the largely spaced room which has a Weapons station, a Crafts station, two Power Armor Work Stands, a Chem Station and a Cooking station with a giant meat cooler that's all place neatly inside the large second inner room. Couches and chairs are seen in the living room with different colored lights. All along the walls are several various items and home decoration that Sole had been picking up along their adventures together. An most importantly is a small red dog house in one of the corners. Leading him upstairs is he in for an even more surprise. The entire ceiling is covering with softly glowing lights, a large a very comfy looking bed in the center of the room with night stands lamps, dressers and most importantly weapon storage. Several safes are seen all along a wall next to a heavy duty gun safe. A desk with a lamp and a file cabinet is seen in one of the corners next to the windowed doors, that lead to the upper balcony. Also next to the desk is a fully restored cigarette distributor that actually works! Next to that is a talk clothing rack for Nick to place his trench coat and his signature battered fedora. "Dear God Sole.... When the hell did you get this!" Nick only stared at the house in utter disbelief. "I bought it as soon as I first arrived her in Diamond City from the Mayors assistant. Cost quite a bit.... But, totally worth it. Especially with the next little surprise that I've had Sturges been working on. With that she leads him down a small corridor and into a very large and spacious bathroom. A large Victorian Style tub is seen in the middle of the room with mirrors all along the walls and large sink and large medicine cabinet is also seen together. Like the bedroom this room also has lights strung all along the ceiling. They are glowing a soft whitish color. Nick only stares at Sole with more shocked surprise. "Well do you like it...." Sole said quietly. Nick could only stared at her and when he finally managed to get his stalling processor working again he only nods his head in absolute amazement. "This.... This is beautiful Sole." Nick said in wondering amazement. "Yup and it officially belongs to the both of us, as she tossed him a second pair of keys, that he caught with ease. "You... You mean it...." Nick said quietly he's eyes flickering down to the ground as he becomes too chocked up with emotions. Sole only walks over and pulls him into a tight hug and kisses him on the lips with love and desire. "And that's not the best part either." She said wickedly as she leads him back to the spacious bathroom and walking over to the tub the turns on the water. "Indoor plumbing!? Wow, someone's been living the good life. Nick said in a low sexy tone. " You better believe it! In fact after all this is finally taken care of I plan on soaking in a very hot relaxing bath afterwards and then probably sleep for an entire week." Sole said in a low sultry tone, that had Nick's processor humming with all the delicious, erotic ideas that came flying into his mind. He could only close his eyes at the very ideas that filled him with warmth and a gentle surge of electricity throughout his systems. "True this won't replace the home that I have at Sanctuary Hills but, whenever we have to stay here for a while we can actually have a home to call ours." Sole just said passionately as she looked at Nick with love and need. Frowning Sole quietly begin saying in a whispered voice," Nick... I know we're faced with extreme odds and hell even with this Minutemen, Sturges, and Preston here... This is Rusty that were talking about. He's even more dangerous now than before. I... I just..." Sole barely said as Nick embraces her into an inescapable hug, his mouth fastening onto hers with stark need and also a hint of despair as he too knows who exactly there going up against. "Nick..." Sole moans into his mouth as he quickly swung them around and placed her onto the bed. "Your mine Sole and Only Mine! I won't let him so much as touch a single hair on you! The only way he's getting to you is over my dead body!" Nick said with fierce determination that had Sole gently bringing him down to her, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kisses him to soothe his raising anger and frustration. "Shhh.... It's ok Nick, It's ok. Nick only groans as he buries his head into the nook of Sole's neck, placing a trail of light kisses everywhere he could reach. Sole only quietly moans as she slowly arches her back off the soft bed. Without a second thought she strips her clothes off and looks a Nick with sexual arousal and need. Nick only smiles and is about to shed his own clothes when Sole touches his arm. "No Nick make love to me now, with your clothes on and everything!" Sole said with heated need that has Nick's coolant rushing throughout his body. "As you command "General" so I shall obey." With that he leans forward and pins Sole to the bed as they both begin to ravage each other, the impending battle only adding to their stark need of one another and just the physical feel of one another's embrace. Nick slowly trails a path of kisses to her lovely breasts, where he begins gently licking and suckling her nipples into hard aching peaks. All the while tenderly kneading them with his hands. Sole only moans in utter delight as she clutches onto his head and pulls him even tighter into her chest. Her fingers slowly massaging his head and neck as he continues to pleasure her with his own love and need. He finally reaches her wet, hot sex and gently begins licking and teasing her with his tongue. His hands firmly but, gently holding her hips in place as she begins to buck her hips into his seeking mouth. Slowly sliding his fingers into her warm, wet sex does he begin a slow torturous assault on her. His fingers sliding in and out with ease, as she grows even wetter for him. He begins lapping at her hot juices and circling his tongue around her clit. All the while his fingers slowly thrusting in and out of her, does Sole practically come apart then and there. "Nick... Please.... No teasing... I want you... I need you now!" Sole said desperately as she could feel the tale-tell signs that she was close to cumming. "Hold." Nick said firmly as he continues to lavash her with his mouth and tongue. The feel of his soft worn in leather trench coat rubbing against her inner thighs was almost unbearable. Smiling to himself that his woman is pleading out to him with love and need does her soft moans and cries sound like heavenly music to his ears. With a final slow lick of his tongue he moves upward to an eagerly waiting Sole. Grabbing him around his neck she pulls him down into a heated kiss, her soft cries muffled by his mouth as he begins thrusting into her with hard strokes his thumb rubbing her aching clit in time with his hard thrusts. Wrapping her arms around his upper arms and shoulders does she begin moving herself against his thrusting fingers and hand. "Oh God Nick... harder please harder." Sole softly gasps as pain and pleasure seems to be consuming her. Growling in a low voice does he begin to piston his fingers into her wet, creamy sex over and over. A surge of hot electrical pleasure and need flows throughout his systems. Fastening his mouth onto hers does he finally whispers to her in a gruff voice, "Cum for me my precious Sole." With that Sole only cries out her building need for sexual release, that she knows only Nick, and Nick alone could only do for her. Her hot creamy cum slowly dripping down his fingers and hand that has him groaning in sheer bliss. Gently sliding his fingers from her hot and wet core does he begin lapping at his fingers, her taste exploding into his mouth. "God I swear that is one, if not the most erotic thing I've seen you do." A weary and well sated Sole replies. Chuckling Nick only leans down and kisses her softly his tongue sliding against her, to give her a taste of her own creamy cum, that she has to agree has its own unique flavor. With that he carefully rolls her onto her back and straddling her hips with his does he begins to slowly massage her back and shoulders. Sole only moans in sheer bliss, his fingers working like magic to her muscles. The difference in texture as well as temperature, from his warm soft hand to the cool sharp and pointy metal one only adds to her pleasure. Afterwards he leans over her and places a trail of feather light kisses to the scars on her back. "Don't you let what he said about you go to your head and let it build and build until your an emotional disaster again. You understand me Sole. Nick said in a soft firm tone. Sole only sighs quietly to herself. Grunting in annoyance that she's not agreeing with him, he leans down and gently but, firmly does he nip at her neck, that has her gasping in surprise. "I didn't hear anything from you." Nick said quietly. "Okay, okay... I won't let it get to me..." Sole said in a soft voice. This time Nick leans over to the other side of her neck and intently bites her right where her neck muscles and shoulder muscles connect. A burst of pain that instantly turns into erotic pleasure rushes through Sole's body. Gasping she tries to move but, only finds that Nick has her firmly pinned between his legs. The feel of his worn trench coat and his soft worn slacks only causes her to groan in need. "I still couldn't hear you..." Nick said in a low wicked voice. His metal fingers sliding down her spine, causing her with futile effort to arch her back against his solid immovable body. "Nick!" Sole cried out as heated arousal floods her entire body again. She could feel hot wet moisture sliding down her inner thighs from her aching creamy sex. Rolling her onto her side but, still holding onto her so she couldn't move does he begin rubbing his fingers against her slick, wet folds. "Not good enough Sole. You've gotta do better than that." Nick growled into her ear. His fingers sliding into her hot sex but, only that as he can feel her inner muscles gripping his fingers with need.  
Crying out in sheer agony as he only begins to slowly twist his fingers inside of her. "Oh... God... Ugh... I... Won't let it bother... ME!" Sole practically screamed the words. As her sexual need is through the roof. "Now... Please Nick... Fuck me now! Right now! I want all of you this instant! Sole yells at him in absolute frustration and need that's clawing at her with merciless torture. "About damn time woman!" Nick said roughly as he lifted one of her legs and placing it against his does, he being to fuck her aching sex with hard and rough thrusts. Crying out as mind shattering pain a absolute pleasure flows through her, does she turn into him and wrapping her arm around his head brings him down for a hard and rough kiss. Her tongue plunging deep into his mouth as she duels with her tongue with his. All the while he mercilessly fucks her over and over again and again until she's about to scream in wild urgency. Arching her back, almost painfully, does she cum hard for him. Her pleasure filled screams muffled by his mouth. Finally she goes completely limp and just lays there panting heavily. Nick only smiles with a satisfied smirk as he gathers her into his arms does he pull her into his chest, and arms wrapping around her firmly. "Jesus Nick... I'm going... To kill you... For THAT!" Sole said in a weary voice but, with blazing grayish-blue eyes that only stare into his softly glowing ones. Laughing Nick only places a light kiss to her shoulder as he leans down onto her. "I swear to God Nick I'm not joking here!" Sole said smiling to herself.  
However, just as the two are about to kiss does a sudden and frantic pounding on the door downstairs causes both of them to jump. "Wha- what the hell!?" A startled Sole exclaims as she jumps out of Nick's grasp and begins to quickly dress and arm herself. Nick already heading downstairs and pulling out the "Emperor" does he cautiously approach the door. As he looks up he sees Sole positioned upstairs with a very deadly looking sniper rifle pointed at the door, finger on the trigger. Slowly he opens the door he's gun pointed at the individual, who has decided to ruin their lovely time together. However, he quickly lowers his gun and indicates to Sole that the coast is clear. "Whoa man what the hell ya pointing that thing at me for!?" Sturges said in mock shock as he quickly enters the room and closes the door behind him. "If Preston asks if I'm here you tell him NO! You got it!" Sturges said nervously. Cocking her head to the side Sole only looks at him in confusion. "Why would he be looking for....you. You screwed up didn't you!" Sole said in disbelief. "Well.... Maybe kinda yes and no. I've managed to seal the main doors so at least we won't have anymore Raiders coming into the city." Sturges says happily. "But.... Come on I know there's a "but" here." Sole said preparing to hear the rest of the story. "Yeah... Um.... When I closed the main gates at least half of the Minutemen where also locked outside as well. And to make things a tad worse I'm completely locked out of the system. Only Mayor McDonough can override it. And believe I've tried but, he's held up in his office and ain't coming out of there anytime soon... So yeah." Sturges said sheepishly as he glances at the two. Nick was covering his face with a hand and trying desperately not to blow a fuse right then and there. Sole just looked at Sturges with her jaw hanging open. "You... You did what! What the Fuck Sturges!!!" Sole yelled a him her temper rising to dangerous levels. "Oh HELL no! I told you that I sucked at hacking computers in the first place! And that if things went to hell it wasn't going to be on me! At least I got the damn gate closed in the first place!" Sturges yells in his defense at the glaring two, that look as if they want to kill him on the spot. "Well this is just great. So much for our nice little advantage we HAD." Nick said with also a quickly rising temper. "Hey like I said what's done is done. Now if you two are done with your ass ripping here there's another part of this little uh.... Story. Just the main gates where closing a single individual managed to slip inside." Sturges said to them. "And that person would be...?" Sole asked with annoyance. "It's was me. I'm the one that yer looking for." A sudden figure said as she slowly entered the room. Sole only looks at her at first with uncertainty but, her eyes widen as it dawns on her to who the mysterious individual was. Cait? Is that YOU?!" Sole said in shocked horror. For the individual standing before her wasn't the same who rescued her from Rusty the first time. Whereas before she was built with strong solid muscles and the stamina of a horse, here she was practically a walking skeleton. Her face had sunk in to where her cheek bones a where sticking out and her haunted looking eyes only made things worse. Her once strong arms and legs where now twigs in comparison. She was definitely malnourished and emaciated. What was even more disturbing where the numerous trail lines on her arms from obvious over use of needles from drug usage. "Cait... What in the world happened to you!" Sole said in a quite voice as she could only stare in horror. "This... This is all my fault! I'm the one that lead Rusty here to the city... I was the one that made all those traps and events happen. But, I... I had no choice... After I rescued you and gave you to someone else that was also looking for you. I ran. But I didn't get far and was captured by that monstrosity of a man, the one called Butch. He dragged me back to Rusty and.... Well you know what he's capable of...." Cait said a she shuttered in remembrance. Not only did he and his brothers beat the hell out of me but... I'm hooked. I'm so addicted to the drugs that they force me to take or injected into me themselves. I... I want to be free! I don't want to live this way anymore! Please... I'm begging you. Please... Help me." Cait said as she suddenly begins to cry. Sole and Nick only looked at each other in mild shock at what just happened and what they both just heard. Smiling at each other and both nodding their heads in mutual agreement do they slowly approach Cait. Sole gently wraps her arms around her and said with determination, "You saved me from my horrible fate, I promise that I'll help save you." Sole said quietly to a sobbing Cait. "What she really means to say is that you have both of us that are willing to help you. Leaning down and slowly lifting her chin so that Cait was looking into Nick's face, he smiles at her and tenderly says to her, "You helped rescue the woman that I love more than anything, for that I'm indebted to you. And I always make sure that I owe what is owed to others." Nick said firmly. Quietly recomposing herself, Cait nods her head in slow agreement towards the two. "I can help you take Rusty down. It's my fault that he's here in the first place and I want to atone for my crimes." Cait said with conviction. "Well then let's go get the bastard." Sole said to her. Nick nodding his head in agreement. "It's time to make him pay for his crimes once and for all." Nick said with fierce determination.

*To Be Continued*


	18. Operation PLAY BALL!!! Part 1: Batters Up!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the remaining half of the Minutemen as well as the rest of the defenders, who came with Preston, does the battle for Diamond City officially begin! Will their plan work out and successful defeat Rusty and his army of Raiders? Or is there more than they realize. Only time will tell. With that lets PLAY BALL!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to thank my gaming partner Matrix12 for both the gaming experience and the many ideas and story plots we exchange with each other. So if you haven't yet check her out! ❤️

My Sweet Valentine (18)  
Chapter 18: Operation PLAY BALL!!!  
Part 1: Batters Up!  
Inuyasha0009 

"C...Cai...Cait!---Can...Yu... Her....Me?! Cait!---Nick.....Get....Inside...Cani....Hur..!" "I'm.. Ming!.... Here!" Quickly grabbing the Addictol Sole injected it into Cait. Who, was talking to Sole and Nick upstairs when she suddenly curled up into a ball crying out as withdrawal symptoms begin to set in. "Dammit Sole grab her before she falls!" Nick cried out. Sole reached out and tried to grab Cait who, suddenly shot to her feet and dove for the upstairs railing. Sole managed to grab her but, only to have the two of them fall over the railing and down onto the table below due to being overbalanced. The table scattered into pieces from the impact. Shearing pain shot through Sole's right shoulder as she could feel it dislocating from the impact. Cait landing on top of her only made things worse as she was still frantically jerking around. "Fuck!" Sole yelled in pain as she grabbed the scruff of Cait's shirt and yanked her back down onto what used to be a nice (and very expensive) table. "Dammit Cait quit moving around!" Sole said angrily. Suddenly Cait goes limp as the Addictol finally kicked in. "Sole! Are you alright!?" A frantic Nick said as he came rushing down the stairs. "Get her off of me dammit! Fuck I think I've dislocated my damn shoulder!" Sole said through grit teeth as waves of pain begin shooting throughout her right shoulder and going down her arm and fingers, which felt numb and tingly. Hurrying over Nick grabs an unconscious Cait and roughly picks her up and flops her into the closest chair he could find and immediately goes to Sole. Gently helping her up, Sole only looks at her right shoulder and immediately turns away, wincing at the sight. "Uh... I don't think arms are suppose to bend that way..." Nick said with concern. "Oh really!? What tipped you off!" Sole said weakly. "God this is SO going to hurt like a bitch!" Sole groaned as she reaches up and grabbing Nick's tie, loosens it and placing it in between her teeth does she look at Nick. "Dammit Sole just bare with me here..." Nick said as he knew what he had to do. Grabbing onto Sole's right arm he looks at her with a pained look on his face. Sole only nods her head and closes her eyes and tightly bites her teeth together, as Nick grabs her arm and quickly yanking it behind her back does her shoulder pop back into place. Sole screams are muffled through Nick's tie but, tears begin to roll down her face as the dislocated joint is set back into place. She feels Nick grab onto her as her legs give out, slowly lowering her into a sitting position on the floor. Gasping Sole only curls up into a ball muttering every single curse word that she knows, even coming up with some new ones to boot. Nick gently lifts her up and carries her to the couch and slowly places her down into a seated position. Reaching into his inner trench coat pocket he pulls out a Stimpak and injects it into Sole. "Sonavabitch! That was a really, really good table too!" Sole muttered angrily. "It took Moe over a month to craft the damn thing, which he kept wanting to replace the legs with baseball bats! Kept saying "It's a piece of History here!" Sole said in an attempt to voice Moe. Nick only shakes his head and places a kiss onto her head. Looking down at her he simply states, "Unbelievable... Your more worried about some damn table then yourself... You sure you didn't bang your head I don't know um... Repeatedly?" A bemused Nick said as Sole only glares at him and smacks him on the shoulder. "Ha Ha Ha... Now look who's being the wise ass!" Sole said with a smirk. Your not the one that bought the damn thing so I get full Bitchin Rights!" Sole said sarcastically but, only glances gloomily at the scattered table. With that Cait slowly wakes up and glances around the room nervously. "Wha... What happened to me? Oi! Bloody hell! Why do I feel like a damn Brahmin ran me over?!" Cait said wincing as she rubbed her aching head. "Uh maybe it's because you decided it was a GRAND idea to suddenly jump over the upstairs railing!" Sole said irritatingly. "Huh!? Whatcha talking about? I did no such... Thing... Did I?" Cait said in confusion. "You where going into drug withdrawal and unintentionally tried to jump over the upstairs railing. Sole tried to stop you but... As you can tell didn't quite work out so well now did it!" Nick stated to her with a slight hint of anger in his voice. Sole only wrapped her arm around him and kissed him on the cheek. "Now, now Nick she didn't mean to, you know that just as I do." Sole said soothingly to Nick. Grumbling to himself he only nodded his head in agreement, his eyes saying otherwise. To him anything that tries to hurt his precious Sole has his coolant boiling as well as very strong desire to murder the unfortunate individual stupid enough to piss him off. As if still sensing his anger Sole only snuggles closer into Nick and leans her head against his chest. Sole feels him relax and wraps his arms around her for a hug. "Dammit I'm sorry... I didn't mean to hurt ye." Cait said quietly. "It's okay what's done is done, although you owe me a new table." Sole said teasingly. A knocking at the door has all three of them turning their heads as Preston politely announces his presents. "Come on inside Preston." Sole said. With that Preston as well as several other Minutemen as well as a scolded looking Sturges slowly enter the house. "General it's good to see you, we need to come up with a plan to get rid of these blasted Raiders. We've already had small attacks come from them, mostly just to either rattle us or attempt to have us engage them. Fortunately no one was hurt but, everyone's on edge right now and now the Raiders look to be ready to play for keeps. Nodding her head an idea comes into mind. "Okay people Operation Play Ball is now in effect. This has many of them chuckling given the fact that there in a baseball stadium in the beginning. "Here's what we're going to do. We need to split up the main group so we're not going to be overwhelmed at once. Half of you are going to cover the main floor and the other half will come with me into the upper stands as we slowly take them out. Nick I know your not going to like this but, you know the layout of Diamond City better than I do, so I need you to take charge of the ground forces." Sole said as she turned an gently looked at Nick, who just as she thought looked ready to argue over the plan of action. Nick struggled within himself as he knew that Sole was very capable of handling her own but, at the same time he didn't want to risk her running into Rusty again. Closing his eyes and sighing deeply does he slowly nod his head in agreement. Again his eyes saying a completely different story as he gazes into her own eyes. Smiling Sole tenderly squeezes his hand as the two slowly rise up. "Don't worry Nick, I just happen to have someone with me that knows how the Raiders act out with their style of attack and planning." Sole said as she indicated her gaze to Cait. "Besides I also have another Ace up my sleeve." Sole said as she smiled wickedly. Come on everyone follow me." With that everyone follows her into the very back of the house outside in the far corner are several fully upgraded Power Armor suits. "Holy shit..." Preston said in amazement. "Where the hell did you get all these!?" Nick only said in disbelief. "That would be from little old me." Sturges happily replied. Helped built these myself when I used to live in Quincy. These bad boys are not just your standard Power Armor Units but, these where built personally by the Atom Cats. So you know these here are the good stuff. Hell they where the same ones that Tessa and Clint where wearing when you two showed up in Quincy for the first time. Sorry it had to be those two you ran into." Sturges remarked at Nick and Sole, who both only wince at that unpleasant memory. "Don't remind me... We barely got our asses out of there in one piece! Ans all throughout the entire time there we had one particular bastard kept chucking mini nukes at us the entire time! Course I didn't know what they where at the time, all I knew was it was something big that went "BOOM!" And like that your dead. Sole said with a very displeased look on her face. "We seriously need to start gathering those damn things for our own use if that's how these people want to play." Sole said angrily as the thought of using the same weapons that caused this whole event to happen crossed her mind. "Because in my time from what Nate has taught me is one thing, It's that war, war never changes." Sole said quietly to everyone. "But, that's the past and this is the future that where faced with and together we'll show those bastards that were no push overs and where definitely not someone to fuck around with!" Sole yelled out to the gathered crowd, who only lifted their fists and shouted out their agreement. Alright everyone it's time to get to your assigned positions. Those of you who are with Team Valentine well keep the Raiders distracted while we, Team Sole, make our sneak approach and attack them from the upper stands. And with that part two of Operation PLAY BALL! will come into effect. Titled GRAND SLAM! With that Sole and Nick begin selecting who's going to be on which team. After that was all settled, Sole had Nick, Preston, Sturges as well as herself get into the waiting Power Armor Units. Activating her Pipboy and scrolling through it until she got to her Inventory and under Ammunition selects 4 fully charge fusion cores and inserts them into each of the Power Armors. Alright, now that where cooking with fire lets get this show on the road and PLAY BALL!" Sole yelled out with both excitement that's mixed in with fear of the unknown that there all up against. She knows that Diamond City hasn't seen an attack on quite such a large scale and not to mention all the damn blasted booby traps that are still out there just waiting to be set of or triggered. Finally as the two teams get ready to depart on there own specific places and positions are Sole and Nick the last to leave. Taking off her T-60 Power Armor helmet does she look at Nick with absolute and total faith in him that he'll do his part, as he to knows and has faith in his precious Sole that she'll do what needs to be done to get it over with. As carefully as two people in Power Armor could get they both just gaze into each other's eyes and gently placing a hand on Sole's cheek does Nick bring her down for a hard and fierce kiss that's a mixture of love and adoration for her, yet at the same time she could feel is uneasiness and worry about her. Leaning both of there heads together do the two spend what little time they have together. "My Sole, my precious Sole...." Nick says longingly as he only tightens his hug around her. Nick Valentine, My Sweet one and only precious Valentine." Sole said with also an aching need of being separated from one another. "Remember Sole not a single hair had better not so much as have a single split end or anything on that beautiful body of yours that is MIND and only Mind to hold, comfort, and protect you with my own life and to make sweet passionate love to you and only you. My Sole of my soul." Nick said, with a hard fierce look in his burning yellow eyes, "Until the end of time or someone is prying you from my cold dead body! He says loving as he brings up her left armored covered left hand and gently presses a kiss to the ring that she's wearing underneath. Sole only looks at Nick with absolute love and adoration as she gently places a kiss where she knows where his precious ring that he's wearing as a symbol of their true love for one another. Finally separating and donning on their helmets do the two look at each other one last time and like that begin to head their separate ways. "I will come back to you my Sweet Valentine!" Sole yelled out at Nick, who in response turned around and stated back with just as much determination as Sole said, "And I too will come for you my Precious Sole." With that the plan is set in motion and the clock is ticking. Who will win this deathly game of chess. Only time and the actions of the gathering defenders, will tell the outcome for the citizens of Diamond City. One that will have everlasting results as well as consequences for the citizen of this place that they have called their own. With that the time is slowly ticking down until the real party shows up and begins his unholy rain of terror to the peaceful citizens of Diamond City. 

*To Be Continued*


	19. Operation PLAY BALL!!! Part 2: Grand Slam! Running The Bases.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before Sole and Nick could head out to their respectful battle positions, does Cait inform them that before they set out they have to locate and disarm the traps around the cities main streets. And with that the trio begins "Running The Bases." However, there seems to be more in store for Sole and Nick as one by one do they fall victims to the traps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to thank my gaming partner Matrix12 for both the gaming experience and the many ideas and story plots we exchange with each other. So if you haven't yet check her out! ❤️

My Sweet Valentine (19)  
Chapter 19: Operation PLAY BALL!!!  
Part 2: Grand Slam! Running The Bases.  
Inuyasha0009 

However, just as the two lovers are parting ways does Cait quickly rush up to Sole and after telling her what they need to do before anything else is done, Sole quickly exits her Power Armor and removes the fusion core. Sole notices that in doing so had Cait narrowing her eyes at her. With that Sole turns and looking Cait in the eyes states in a firm tone, "Look I'm grateful that you helped save me from Rusty the first time. But, that doesn't mean I'm going to automatically go and trust you. You want my trust your gonna have to earn it." Sole said in and even voice. Only looking at Sole at first with cold hard eyes does Cait slowly smile at her. "Your catching on quickly. There may be hope for ye after all." Cait said in a mocking tone that had Sole bristled but, she only held back her own remarks. "Speaking of catching... Nick! Come back here!" Sole yelled as she ran after Nick who, at hearing Sole call out to him has him stopping dead in his tracks. Catching up to him Sole has to practically tilt her head all the way up to look at him with Nick inside the Power Armor. "What's wrong Sole?" Nick asked her with concern. His voice sounding strangely distorted through the Power Armor speakers. "I need you to get out of your Power Armor. Cait says that we have to go and disarm all the damn traps before they get set off by our guys instead of the Raiders. It'll be way faster if we both do it together." Sole said in a matter of fact tone. "Sure thing, in fact sounds like a good plan to me." Nick said as he quickly exited his Power Armor. Turning around Nick yells out to Preston and quickly informs him of the plans. "That's a good idea, we sure as hell don't need our own mean falling into traps right in the middle of a fire fight." Preston said with firm agreement to the changes in plans. "Your in charge of the ground troops until I get back alright?" Nick asked Preston, who only does a sharp salute and quickly heads off to the rest of his men. "Sturges get over here!" Sole yelled at him. Quickly running up to her Sturges says in amusement, "What's going on Boss?" Pointing a finger a him Sole simple says, "You get inside the Power Armor. Your replacing Nick, who's coming with me got it?" Only staring at her in absolute wonderment does he only smiles and quickly enters the Power Armor. "Oh man I've been dying to take this baby for a test drive! Your the best Boss!" Sturges only said with joy and happiness at finally getting to try out one of his own pieces of Power Armor. "All right now where exactly are these "traps" at? Nick asked Cait. Who only indicated the entire city. "What!? Dammit we don't have time to disarm all of them!" Sole cried out in disbelief. "I know, I know trust me that's why where only going to disarm the main ones that are in specific areas where Rusty was expecting trouble. "Oh... Well that's a whole lot better than having to disarm all of them. Alright then lead the way." Sole said in a sarcastically cheerful voice. "Ok in order to do this we need to "Run The Bases." Cait said to the following couple. "Running....the what??" Sole said in confusion. Nick however, only places a hand over his face and groans.... "You've got to be kidding me...." Nick said miserably. Sighing he turns to Sole and quickly asks here what street was the Agency located on. "Uh... Third Street why..... Wait... That means that would make it third base right? Which means the other streets are..." Sole said as it finally dawned on her. "Yup. The kids run them all the damn time. Half the time I have to peak my head out to make sure I'm not going to get ran over by a herd of kids...." Nick grumbles to himself, that has Sole laughing at the sight of him being knocked over by a group of kids and "taken down" by these merciless tiny creatures. Nick only scowls at her in annoyance. "If you two love struck idiots are done flirting with each other I'd like to get started. Cait only said in quiet disgruntlement. Quickly stepping aside from each other do they begin "Running The Bases". The first trap was a deep hole that was covered up with very brittle wooden planks that before Cait could warn them Nick suddenly cries out as he falls into the hole. "Hey are you alright!" Sole said frantically as she leans down and slowly helps a very ticked off Nick climb out of the hole. "Goddammit why the hell didn't you say anything about that one!?" Nick yelled at Cait as he took off his fedora and began to brush all the damn dust and dirt off of him. Cait just shrugs her shoulders, "You never asked so I didn't tell you." Cait said in a mocking tone. This only causes Nick to only get even angrier at her. Glaring at her he yelled out in growing frustration, "Wha....WHAT!? Okay jackass! How about I ask if you like getting your ass kicked! Which is what I plan on doing if you don't drop the damn attitude!" Nick said furiously at her as he took a menacing step towards her, his eyes fixed on her and never leaving her as he continues to slowly stalk towards her, like a predatory would its prey. As they reach "Second Base" and sensing that a bloodbath is about to happen Sole rushes after Nick. "Nick wait a min... AHAHAHA!!!!" Sole suddenly screamed as one minute she was rushing to try and calm Nick down before Cait became a gory bloodied mess, when she felt a trip wire give way. This caused a snare to wrap itself around her right leg that has her dangling precariously in the air from a light pole. "NICK!!! GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!" Sole only shrieked in sheer panic. Glaring murderously at Cait Nick only runs over to the light pole as he quickly tries to come up with plan to get her down without killing herself in the damn process. "NICK!!!" Sole yelled again in a terrified voice that only had Nick trying frantically to undo the snare. Just when things couldn't get any worse, Sole's eyes widen as she suddenly sees a group of Raiders come out of hiding and have their eyes set on her. "Aw Fuck it's the damn Raiders! Nick get me down before they use me as target practice!" Sole yelled out in sheer terror as she brings out "The Ghost" that was strapped to her back. "The Ghost" is a highly modified 50 caliber combat sniper rifle that has a fire rate of 4 shots per round, range of 182 feet and an accuracy of 112. With that Sole just starts unloading onto them. Half of her shots missing horribly due to the swaying motion but, it at least has them running for cover. Especially when she manages to take down two with a clean head shot. Growling in frustration Nick grabs Cait in an inescapable grasp and drags her over to where she's right below Sole. "You listen to me and you listen well girl." Nick said in a very low and very angry tone. "I'm going to shoot the wire and YOUR going to catch her Got It!? If she so much as breaks a nail, I'll break YOU in half!" Nick snarled the last comment as he ran back to the light pole bring out the "Emperor". A very pale looking Cait only nods her head quickly as she glances up and prepares to attempt to catch Sole. However, the tale-tell signs and symptoms of withdrawal slowly begin to set in again. Quickly reaching into her pocket Cait pulls out a small pill bottle and dumping 4-6 tablets of Buffout does she quickly swallow all of them as well as a quick injection of Psycho. Nick only stares at her in shocked horror. "Do you have a goddamn death wish!? Taking all that shit is going to kill you!" Nick said in disbelief. Clutching her arms together as she squeezes them against her chest as the chems begin to take affect. Sighing in a deep relief Cait only looks at Nick and merely states, "This is nothing. This will only help keep me lucid enough to keep me going as long as I take the bare minimum, which is what you just saw me take." Cait said in a haunted, expressionless tone of voice. "Christ woman that's enough to kill someone... Hell you could probably give Hancock a run for his caps." Nick said in a soft discouraged tone of voice. "All right enough chattering you get ready to catch her, or so help me..." Nick said in a warning tone. "Yeah, yeah just get on with it ye complaining bucket of bolts!" Cait snapped back. "Sole get ready to fall! Cait's gonna catch you!" Nick yelled up at Sole. "Oh God I'm SO gonna die..." Sole said quietly to herself. Pointing the "Emperor" at the ensnared wires does he shoot it. A brilliant flash of red is reflected off of the pole as the modified laser pistol immediately disintegrates the wires from the snare. Sole plunges down to the ground and lands on a very hard body as Cait manages to catch her without dropping her. However, given her weakened state they both end up flopping down onto the ground. Nick only rushes over and picks the two up. "Now, before we go anywhere else, your gonna tell us what the hell is the next damn trap! Especially since it's MY Agency that where talking about!" Nick said in a livid voice. "It had better not be inside Cait, we have our friends inside the Agency." Sole said in an equally livid voice. She like Nick, was sick and tired of all these damn traps that where only wasting their time, when they should be dealing with the Raiders and Rusty. Not having to fuck around and practically falling for every single trap so far. "Okay the next trap is a doosey of a trap. In fact it involves several traps that are all outside. They range from Frag Mines to a Missile Launcher that's rigged to fire when set off. This only has Nick and Sole staring at her, jaws hanging open as both of them seriously deliberate on murdering her on the spot. "Wait a minute that means that it was YOU who had the damn Frag grenade set up inside my office in the first place!" Nick yelled at her. Enraged, that someone had managed to not only sneak into his Agency but, set up a damn trap that could have killed him and Sole both. Or hell even Ellie or one of his clients, seeing how he had no idea how long the trap was in place. "THATS IT!" Nick yelled out in pure rage. "Huh? What do ye mean "that's it?", we're just getting started." Cait begin to say when a furious Nick cut her off. You know what, I've met a lot of scum in my line of work. People I won't throw to the Bloatflies! But, you? Ha! Your a real piece of work. As soon as this is all done and over with I don't want to ever see you ever again! Got it!" Nick said viciously at her. "But, Nick we both promised to help her...." Sole said quietly. "Why the hell should we!? All that she's done is put our lives in danger from the minute this whole ordeal started with and she hasn't exactly been up front with these so called "traps" of hers. All that she's done is sit back and watch as you and I become the victims to her damn traps!" Nick said in a vexing tone. Sole only stood there quietly thinking about what Nick had said, and every single word only made the realization harder to accept. "Your right Nick... I'm sick and tired of being played the fool here. Let's get this done and get back to what really needs to be done." Sole only said as she glared at Cait with mistrust and with a false sense of hope that she was really looking for help only to use them for her own damn entertainment. "No you gotta believe me! I wouldn't have brought you here in the first place If I didn't want to earn yer trust!" Cait said frantically. "Well your as sure as hell doing a lousy job in that department." Sole only said in a disgusted tone. Turning around they slowly and cautiously approach "Third Base". Using her V.A.T.S. System on her Pipboy does she locate and disarm all 10 Frag mines that where located practically everywhere you could step. "Jesus Christ... These could have gone off at anytime.... Killing how many..." Sole said angrily. "Now to deal with that damn missile launcher." Nick said irritatingly. As the two are trying to figure out a way to get to the damn thing without being blow to pieces a suddenly loud explosion is heard from the upper stands. "Shit! Dammit they where supposed to wait for me! Not just up and go attack them!" Sole said in horrid disbelief. "Ah Shit! There goes our goddamn advantage!" Sole said furiously. Before Sole and Nick could even begin to come up with a plan to deal with that and the missile launcher, Cait suddenly runs by them in a blur. She quickly locates, disarms the missile launcher and pointing it at a group of Raiders, that where shooting at the frantically scrambling Minutemen, does she take aim and fires the missile with deadly accuracy. "Now do ye believe me!" She shouted at the staring two. "Well I'll be damned, it's about time Cait!" Sole said with a small hint of hope in her voice. "Humph, there might be some hope for you after all." Nick said distrustful, not trusting Cait as far as he could throw a Deathclaw. "Now let's get down to the real business part of this mess." Nick said with determination as they run back to "Home Plate". However, the fourth and final trap is set into motion the minute Sole is inserting the fusion core into her Power Armor and opening it does a grenade bouquet land right in front of her. Time seemed to slow down to a crawl as Sole's eyes only widen in horror. With cat-like reflexes she grabs the bouquet throws it inside her Power Armor and closing it does she turn and tackles a very startled Nick onto the ground. Her body covering his as her arms wrap protectively around his head and neck, as she pulls him into her chest tightly, as her Power Armor explodes into pieces. The added fusion core only adds to the force of the explosion. As a powerful shockwave is unleashed, shattering any and all windows or anything made out of glass in the nearby area. A small creator is what's left of her Power Armor, the other one severely damaged. As the dust clears and half of the cities vendors as well as several Minutemen come rushing over to see what could have caused such a powerful explosion. Fully expecting to meet an army of Raiders do they all come armed to the teeth with weapons ranging from your simple pipe pistols to a fully modified mini-guns. Ears ringing with a deafening roar does Sole slowly flops off of Nick, who appears to be yelling something at her but, she couldn't hear anything except for the horrible ringing in her ears, which was only making her head pound in agony. Glancing up at Nick, Sole only shrugs her shoulders at him as she passes out completely. Darkness devouring her and thankfully taking with it the horrible mind splitting ringing in her ears. She could feel herself falling into a cold, deep, dark hole of absolute oblivion.

*To Be Continued*


	20. Operation PLAY BALL!!! Part 4: ITS A HOME RUN MOTHER FUCKER! Nick vs. Rusty. The Final Showdown.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeing his precious Sole severely injured, as she protected him from the sudden explosion from the fourth and finally trap, does Nick go on a Warpath to finally confront and take care of Rusty Barrows once and for all. Only one person will come out alive in this final and deadly confrontation. Who will come home and who will lose this deadly game?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to thank my gaming partner Matrix12 for both the gaming experience and the many ideas and story plots we exchange with each other. So if you haven't yet check her out! ❤️

My Sweet Valentine (20)  
Chapter 20: Operation PLAY BALL!!!  
Part 4: ITS A HOME RUN MOTHER FUCKER! Nick vs. Rusty. The Final Showdown.  
Inuyasha0009 

Nick only stares in utter horror as his precious Sole is lying next to him hurt and obviously severely injuried. They where just getting ready to head out when she suddenly turned around and tackles him to the ground and protectively covering his body with her own, does the unexpected explosion goes off. The sheer force of the blast has every single nut, bolt, and gear as well as the rest of him, vibrating from the force of the shockwave that quickly followed the blast. Quickly rising to his feet he rushes over to Sole and frantically yells at her if she's alright. His audio processor still ringing from the blast. His Sole only glances up at him and lightly smiles at him. It was there that he immediately notices the blood running down her ears and nose does she passes out cold. Flash backs of Nick's "old" life flash before his eyes as a similar tragedy took place centuries ago.....  
*  
*He and Jennifer where suppose to meet up together for a late dinner date. In this part of Boston he thought that it was a safe place, seeing how recently the gang activity has skyrocketed only causing him and his team more stress to deal with. When he remembers hearing a sudden loud gun shot go off that was very close. "What the hell? There shouldn't be any gangs here in this part of Boston, that's why I picked this spot in the first place." He quickly walks over, his hand firmly gripping his weapon as he nears the crown of people surrounding the poor victim of yet another senseless murder. Sighing and muttering in a gruff voice, "Police, Move aside people shows over with." As he flashed his badge to the gawking spectators and moves toward the body of the victim. He barely gets the words out of his mouth when he sees that it was his fiancé, Jennifer Lands who was the victim. Immediately rushing over to her, he gathers Jennifer into his arms, blood covering him everywhere as she's slowing dying in front of him from the shot gun blast to her chest." Frantically he only gathers her closer to him as says to her, "Stay with me darling, stay with me…” Nick pleaded to her as he tenderly brushes his fingers against her ashen face. Her eyes widened in recognition as she stares up at him. She tries to speak but, only a mouthful of blood comes from her mouth, her voice gurgling as she's literally drowning in her own blood. Whatever words she wanted to say to him died with her as her fragile body breathed its last."  
*  
"No... Not again, not her. Please not her! Not my SOLE!" Nick cries out in despair as he gathers a limp and unconscious Sole into his arms. Her head falling limply into his chest as blood continues to run down from her ears and nose. "Sole! Sole! Please.... Please say something to me... Anything! Not again... Not again! "PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" Nick yelled out in absolute terror and anguish. "Mr. Valentine give her to me quickly!" Dr. Sun said as he and his assistant, Dr. Crocker came rushing over to him. "She has severe head trauma as well as a major head concussion from the looks of it." Dr. Sun said as he quickly did an assessment of Sole. "She needs immediate medical attention if she's going to survive, please detective time is against us the longer we wait!" Dr. Sun said with a hint of fear in his normally obnoxious, "I'm better than you" attitude. Nick hands over his precious Sole, a slight hint of resistance as he slowly watches the two hurry to his clinic. Nick just stands there, feeling lost and trying desperately not to let fear consume him. With his mind made up he quickly runs after the two. Already they have two IV lines running into her, one made up of clear fluids and the other a blood pack. They begin grabbing various tools and objects that Nick doesn't have the slightest clue as to what they do. "Mr. Valentine we need to get the blood off of her brain so where going to have to do emergency surgery.... It would be best for you not to be here.... Especially with your feelings towards her. Dr. Sun said in a quiet and gentle voice that has even Nick startled. Glancing down at his one and only love does he gently pick up her limp left hand and kissing her ring that matches the one he's wearing, does he turn and leaves. But, not before he takes off his coat and gently places it onto Sole's legs. With that he quickly finds Cait and with a look in his eyes that only say he's on one mission and and only one. To find and kill Rusty Barrows and end this once and for all. Making a quick pitstop at Arturo's shop, does he begin grabbing several clips of ammunition, grenades, a very wicked looking machete that his processor indicates to him is called "Kremvh's Tooth" He distinctively remembers Sole having one just like this but, said that it brought back too many bad memories. Something along the lines of, "This is what the Raider, "Dimitri" had when he attacked me. So she "leant" it to Arturo for safe keeping not wanting to remember what happened to her the very first moments she stepped out of Vault 111. Finally armed with enough ammunition and grenades does he head out to find his mortal enemy. This conflict is going to end today and one of them is going to die. And Nick doesn't plan on it being him, not with Sole's life hanging in the balance. Turning towards Cait, who also happened to helped herself to Arturo's stock pile of weapons, does he say in a cold emotionless tone of voice, "Take me to Rusty now! No more detours, no more traps, this ends here and now!" Nick only said in a cold fury that had Cait stepping back a bit. Nick only continues to glare at her, his burning yellow glowing eyes never leaving her. Cait only nods her head. "He'll be up in the upper stands next to the Mayors office only further down into the stands. I know a way around that will at least not only save us time against those bloody Raiders but, it'll lead us straight to him." Cait said with determination. "Okay girl you want me to help you then this is your one and ONLY chance to prove to me that your even worth my time." Nick only replied back at her in a cold voice. "I won't let you down... You have me word as well as me honor." Cait said with fierce determination. "I want that bloody bastard dead as much as you do.... Then maybe I'll finally be free to live me own life without being tied to a leash." Cait only said quietly as she looks downward, tears gathering in her eyes. Taking a deep breath Nick only places a gentle hand on her shoulder and indicates that it's time to head out. However, the moment they step out of the clinic all hell breaks loose. Quickly grabbing Cait and yanking her behind a counter do they see that an all out war as begun. The Minutemen as well as the citizens of Diamond City fighting furiously against the Raiders who have finally decided to come out of hiding and fight them head on. Bullets, missiles, grenades and everything else is being tossed or thrown at each other. Like the equivalent of a very deadly game of Dodgeball. "Follow me and for God sakes don't get blow up!" Nick quickly says as he takes off running towards the main elevator that leads up to the Mayors office as well as the upper stands, where the most wealthy of the city's citizens dwell. Danny Sullivan is on guard duty as he too his hiding behind a counter and shooting at renegade Raiders. "Nick Valentine!? What are you doing here?" Danny asked in confusion as he continues to shoot back from behind the counter. "I'm going up to the upper levels to deal with Rusty. You hold this position until I get back got it?" Nick said firmly. "Sir! Yes Sir!" Danny said in an quick salute. As the two get into the elevator and head up do they prepare themselves for what's ahead. "We need to somehow get Rusty out of his damn Power Armor, otherwise it'll be like trying to shoot at an armored tank." Cait said puzzlingly as she's trying to come up with an idea. "Forget the damn armor, worse case just shoot the damn thing until he has to come out of it. Trust me I've had my fair share of dealing with scumbags in these damn things." Nick only said darkly. "Here's the plan, we go in guns blazing and hit them hard and quick. We'll have the remaining forces up there help defend us from them. They won't be expecting us to make a surprise attack on them." Nick said as he grabs the "Emperor" and locking and loading it into position does he crouch down, Cait following his actions as she too brings out a double barrel 12 gauge shotgun with explosive shotgun shells in it. "Bing" the elevator indicates to them as the doors slowly open. With that the two come rushing out shooting any Raiders that happen to be near them. Two of them wearing the flimsy excuse of Power Armor, which only explodes into deadly shrapnel for them. Finally running into the armed Minutemen does Nick quickly relay the plan and as they depart the battle rages on. "Okay follow me!" Cait said as she runs down an abandoned looking corridor. Taking a shot of PsychoJet does she yell out as she begins mowing down the surprised Raiders. Nick also taking shots and running over their bloodied corpses. "Goddammit what the fuck!? Cait you little cunt faced whore I'll make you pay for this! Butch make her scream nice and loud!" Rusty only yelled in disbelief as he's suddenly face to face with the two, who suddenly showed up out of nowhere. Cait quickly running towards Butch as her intoxicated induced stupor makes her think irrationally and recklessly does she lunges at the large brutish humanoid. Seeing that she's taken care of does Rusty fix his gaze, as seeing how the other person is Nick Valentine does Rusty only smile at him. "Well, well if it isn't the famous Detective of Diamond City. Where's your little whore huh? She decide to finally come to reason and leave your worthless Synth ass for someone with much more "desirable equipment". Rusty only laughs as he grabs his crotch and begins rubbing it only to emphasize his point. It takes every ounce of willpower for Nick to hold his ground. "You played me for the fool, and I believed your sorry worthless ass about your little "story" of you and your dimwitted brother seeking help and protection. Well not anymore, your going to pay for what you did to MY woman!" Nick yells in fury at Rusty. "Ha! "Your women?" Please she's nothing but a worthless whore who only wants to fuck anything that moves. And it just happen to be worthless fucking machine like you who's only trying to pretend he's human when he's nothing but trash. Ha! Man she really is fucked up in the head for wanting you of all things. I should have put her out of her mercy as she was just screaming out your name, over and over again as I just continued to "play" with her again and again. Man what a turn on! Not only hearing a woman scream in agony but, the sound of her bones breaking. Oh... Music to my ears. Christ I wanted to just fuck her like a bitch in heat and watch her slowly lose the will to live and finally put her out of her pathetic misery." Rusty only said with a perverted sense of amusement. Feeling something deep with in him snap, does all the pent up hatred and black rage finally break from within Nick. Who only yells out in an enraged roar does he come flying at him with startling speed. Everything taking on a reddish hint does Nick leap at Rusty with animal like ferocity does he begin shooting him with the "Emperor" and slamming his fist into his face does he continue his merciless assault until, Rusty manages to grab him and throws him hard onto the floor, causing the ground to crack and buckle from the impact. Warning messages pop up on his hub as he has sustaining serious damage to his internal systems. Coughing up blue coolant does Nick try to get back up only to feel a solid Power Armored leg kick him from the side. This causes Nick to fly across the room and slamming into a metal pillar does he fall down into a crumpled bleeding heap. Shearing pain rushes up his left arm as it slowly fades into nothingness. His left arm hanging limply at his side. His processor indicating damage to the nerve connectors as well as the main joint structure. Immediate repairs needed before emergency system shut down is initiated. The warning messages flash across his hub. Gasping Nick slowly rises to his feet and barely manages to dodge a fist from Rusty, that bends the metal structure, where his head was only moments before. He stumbles he drops the "Emperor" as he's trying desperately to override his systems emergency shutdown protocol. Seeing him dropping his weapon, which has reduced his Power Armor to scrap metal does he lunge at him and grabbing him by the neck does he drag him upward towards him. Futility grabbing onto his arm with his right hand, Nick tries desperately to get away from him. "Alright you worthless fucking pile of bolts time for you to die once and for all! And then I'll make sure to give your little whore and extra fucking just for you." Rusty only sneers at him as he begins to squeeze his neck. Feeling himself on the verge of passing out Nick quickly grabs the "Kremvh's Tooth", that's strapped to his side and slashes it across Rusty's face. Yelling as blinding pain floods his body in absolute agony. His face viciously slashed, blood pouring from his severed nose and his eyes blind and bleeding does he frantically clutch at his face in anguish. Wheezing and coughing up a large amount of coolant does Nick slowly drop the "Kremvh's Tooth" and grabbing him by the chest frame of his Power Armor does he lean in and whispers in a rough, ragged voice, "Go To Hell You Worthless Bastard!" As he drops a Pulse Grenade into the Power Armor frame and turns and leaps over a side railing. The explosion is immediate. Slowly looking over the railing does Nick see a deep crater with a small smoldering blacken pile of burnt flesh and melted Power Armor. Hearing sudden footsteps coming up from behind him he grabs the fallen "Kremvh's Tooth" and turns to face the new threat. He quickly lowers it as a very bloody, ragged looking and heavily bleeding Cait slowly walks up to him. "Are ye alright? You look like bloody hell!" Cait said worriedly. Nick only looks at her and smiles at her as his eyes flicker and he falls forward only to be caught by a surprised Cait. "Of fer fucksake! Now I have to be yer damn pack mule too!?" Cait only yelled in exasperation. With that Rusty's rein of terror is over for the battle worn couple. Sighing and taking another shot of Psycho with a small handful of Buddout tablets does she pick Nick up and carrying him on her back does she down toward the elevator. "I swear the both of ye owe me a nice stiff drink after all of this!" Cait only muttered to herself.

*To Be Continued*


	21. R&R: Rest and Recharge. Part 1: The Road To Recovery Begins.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the battle over with and the Raiders and their leader Rusty defeated, does the long road to recovery begin for all of those who fought and survived this bloody nightmare, that the citizens of Diamond City won't soon be forgetting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to thank my gaming partner Matrix12 for both the gaming experience and the many ideas and story plots we exchange with each other. So if you haven't yet check her out! ❤️

My Sweet Valentine (21)  
Chapter 21: R&R: Rest and Recharge.  
Part 1: The Road To Recovery Begins.  
Inuyasha0009 

"Jesus! Mary! Joseph! What the hell happened to him!" Sturges only said in disbelief as Cait came trudging down the upper stands, with an unconscious and bleeding Nick draped over her shoulders. "Damn bloody idiot decided to take on Rusty by himself. He won but, as you can see from the way he looks he might as well have lost." Cait only said in a monotone like voice, clearly on a drug induced high since she's carrying Nick like he weighs nothing. Quickly running over Sturges grabs, a very heavy, Nick and rushes him to Home Plate, where he knows that Sole has the equipment he'll need for the repairs as well as the precious coolant needed for Nick. Finally reaching Sole's, home away from home, does he find a padded chair with arm rests, that was originally from the Institute to repair or upgrade their Synths,that he managed to find and salvage does he place Nick into. "Okay not sure ya hear me in there Nick but, this ain't what it's going to look like from one guy to another." Sturges says with a hint of embarrassment as he begins to strip Nick's clothes off to gain access to his damaged paneling as well as begin the long, tedious and delicate repairs that lay ahead. With Nick settled in the chair, he turns around and turns and looks at a heavily locked large cabinet in the corner of the room. Reaching inside his vest pocket does he pull out a key, that Sole specifically gave to him and told him not to let Nick see what's inside, "I haven't told him yet and I'm not sure how he'll react if he finds out that we've been repairing him with other Synth components that the Minutemen have been killing along the way during their scouting missions and they mark them for you to pick them up." He remembers Sole saying to him. Glancing over his shoulder to make sure that Nick's still unconscious, does he unlock and open up the cabinet. Reaching inside he quickly begins to gather all the necessary parts and components needed for Nick's repairs. Throwing all the equipment onto the nearest work station, does he begin mixing up the coolant into a large IV bag and sets up the IV line. Reaching for his right arm, since it's much easier to access than the left arm, does he find and locate one of the access ports leading to his main coolant line. Hooking up the IV and inserting the needle into the access port does the precious, vital blue coolant begins to slowly infuse into him. Sighing in relief that that emergency has been taken care of, does Sturges turn around at the giant pile of Gen.2 Synth bodies as he begins savaging for the needed parts and equipment. Whistling to himself he finally turns and with a smile on his face states happily, "Time for me to work my magic!" Finally, after spending 8 long and grueling hours does Sturges finally manage to complete all the necessary repairs to Nick. Coming outside to the cool air and the night sky overhead does Sturges flop down onto a padded chair. "Good God if I see another circuitboard, wire, nut, bolt or gear I'm gonna SCREAM!" Sturges yells loudly! His clothes covered in grim and blue coolant, that suddenly decided to spray all over him from a torn coolant tubing line that he missed in his repairs. "Thank God you and Sole weren't there when that happened.... I'd be pushing up Hubflowers... Sturges only grumbles quietly to himself. "You did a good job Sturges, I'm sure Sole will appreciate all that you've done. Especially seeing how close those two have become." Preston says to Sturges as he hands him a canteen of fresh water and a hot bowl of Power Noodles. "Oh.... Man I'm worshipping the ground you walk on!" Sturges says with utter delight as he begins devouring the hot and tasty meal. "Uh I'm thinking those two are more than just uh "close" you know what I mean?" Sturges says quietly. "Oh really now? What do you mean by that?" Preston asks him in a puzzled tone. "Wait... The fuck?! Sole hasn't told him yet?! Shit! Shit! Shit! I'm SO FUCKING DEAD! Think Sturges THINK!" Sturges panics inside as he realizes that he just may have shot his mouth off and just said more than he probably should have. Sturges only just shrugs his shoulders at Preston and smiling he quickly replies, "Uh well... Um... You know just a guess! You know with all the combat and dealing with the Raiders an such. Sole learning that she was the only one that survived from Vault 111 and then her rescuing Nick from Vault 114.... Uh.... They're probably closer like Partners! Or Compatriots in arms close!" Nodding his in agreement does Preston turn and walks off towards a small group of Minutemen. "Oh thank you sweet Jesus! Bless you lord your smiling upon me!" Sturges says in utter relief. "Damn that was WAY to close..." Sturges says with exasperation. Sighing he wearily gets up and heading back inside he quietly walks up to a resting Nick, and only shakes his head at him. "Man what the hell where you thinking ya damn idiot! Letting your power reserves get that low and not recharging completely. And then you had to go and decide that it was a BRILLIANT idea to go fight an insane lunatic in Power Armor in your condition!" Sturges said in a very displeasing tone of voice. "Man I outta tell Sole and have her rip your damn head off! Except I'D be the one that would have to fix you.... Again." Sturges only said in a gloomy voice, hanging his head in despair at the thought of doing all that AGAIN. Disconnecting the IV line and putting his clothes back on to Nick, does he grab onto Nick and lugs him onto his back. Groaning does he begin the long walk to the Mega Surgical Center. Once he finally gets there, after nearly collapsing half of the time, does he quietly step into the clinic. Seeing several wounded Minutemen as well as Diamond City Citizens laying on cots does Sturges only shakes his head in anger. "Damn Raiders... Damn them all to hell!" He said darkly to himself. Finally spotting Sole's cot does he place Nick beside her in an empty cot next to her. A soft groan from the cot beside Nick's draws his attention. He steps over and quietly gasping at the sight of the wounded Minuteman. Both of her legs are gone as well as half of her left arm is. "Jesus Christ what the hell happened to you!?" He said in utter disbelief. "It was from a frag grenade.... She... She held it too long and it exploded in her hand." A weary Sole replies. "She was just a rookie... Only joined a couple months ago, after a large group of Super Mutants came through and absolutely obliterated her village.... She was the only one to survived the raid, as apparently her own mother ripped up her clothes and covered her in her younger siblings blood and placed her on the bottom of the bodies as they came through... She lived but, everyone that she ever cared about, loved, or just knew them, where all gone... She's the first.... I mean was the first female to join the Minutemen in a long time. Sole said in a quite depressing voice. God how she just wanted to curl up next to Nick and check every single inch of him just to reassure herself that he's safe and sound.  
"Damn... How... How many others..." He began to say when Sole interrupted him in a quiet voice, "Six. Six trainees where all killed... The Veteran Minutemen survived but, took his own life out of sheer grief, and guilt, thinking that he failed to train them properly." Sole said with sorrow. Sagging in disbelief does Sturges flop onto the ground. "Sonavabitch..." He said angrily to himself. "Sturges... Is Nick going to be okay?" Sole said softly to him as she wraps Nick's trench coat around herself . Sturges only turns and smiles at her and says in a happy tone, "He's a good a new, well as "new" as he's gonna get. He's all patched up and all yours for the taking. If anything he just ran his damn power reserves down to the damn ground! So he's gonna be out cold for at least 1-2 days." Sturges said as he glares at Nick's supine body. "He... He did what!? How!? Why... Is there something wrong with him!?" Sole said as she began to panic. She tired to get out of the cot but, only to have Sturges pushing her gently back in. "Hey now just calm down okay! Please! He's fine he just needs to do a full recharge and he'll be fine I swear! Now please get back in your damn cot before you go and hurt yourself and then Nick will come and kill me!" Sturges pleaded to her. Finally settling down does Sole only glance at Nick and smiling at seeing him safe and sound does she lay back down and falls asleep. Sometime during the night as Dr. Sun was making his rounds and checking over Sole, does he remove her bandages from her head looking at the small scar to the right side of her head. "Hmm looks like your all clear. The wound is healed and won't cause anymore problems. You might however, still get headaches from the concussion especially for the first couple of days. Here, take this, has he hands her several syringes of Med-X. Your probably going to need them but, use them as needed. You must be very careful how often you use them as you can become addicted to them if you use them to much in a short period of time." Dr. Sun said to her in a firm voice. "Thank you Dr. Sun.... For everything. How much do I owe you?" Smiling and looking at Sole he says, "This ones on the house, for everything that you've done to help us. Without you or the Minutemen... I don't know what would have happened to us...." Dr. Sun said in a soft voice. Gently setting up does she smile back at him and says to him, "That's what were here for... "To protect those in need at a minutes notice", we have to in order to survive out here. Sole said as she quoted the Minutemen pledge of honor. Nodding his head he only agrees with her. "You can be discharged in the morning if you like I can get started on the paper work." Dr. Sun said to her. "God knows how many more injured or wounded people will come in after all this..." He only said depressingly. "Okay... But, I want Nick to say here. He needs all the rest he can get and I don't want anyone bothering him. I'll have Sturges come and keep an eye on him to make sure no one tries to do anything to him got it." Sole said in a very strict voice her bluish-gray eyes blazing at him. Nodding his head in a quick but, nervous agreement does he turn and leave to finish his rounds. With that all said and done, does Sole flop back onto the cot and snuggling into Nick's trench coat she only looks at him and whispers to him, "Good night my Sweet Valentine." As she slowly begins to drift off to sleep. Nick resting quietly beside her, being the last thing she sees as she falls asleep.

*To Be Continued.*


	22. R&R: Rest and Recharge. Part 2: I Was Lost But, I Was Found. My Saving Sole Of My Soul.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the battle finally over with and Rusty and his men are no more, can the citizens finally begin the long and tetious process of picking up their shattered lives and working to make them whole again. What fate does our Sole and Nick find themselves facing as the fate of the other is still unknown to them. Only time and the truth will tell them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to thank my gaming partner Matrix12 for both the gaming experience and the many ideas and story plots we exchange with each other. So if you haven't yet check her out! ❤️

My Sweet Valentine (22)  
Chapter 22: R&R: Rest and Recharge.  
Part 2: I Was Lost But, I Was Found. My Saving Sole Of My Soul.  
Inuyasha0009 

"Nick.... Come on man it's time to rise and shine! Sunshine!" Sturges says in a hazy distant voice. Slowly opening his eyes and groaning does a very groggy and stiff Nick slowly sets up and looks around in confusion. "Sturges? Wha... Where am I?" Nick asked him has he put his hand to his head to try and remember the last thing that happened, before everything went black. "Well for starters YOU, Sturges points a finger at him and glares at him, are in a lot of trouble! Man what the hell processed you to go and fight a psychotic lunatic, who happened to be wearing a very powerful set of Power Armor, in your condition!? And don't you try and tell me you where fine, cuz No you weren't. Your lucky that you didn't end up as scrap metal! Hell what am I talking about you where a pile of scrap metal when I took you from Cait!" Sturges said with annoyance. "Have you any idea how long it took me to put your sorry ass back together!? Hmm!? Eight! Eight extremely LONG HOURS!" Sturges said with exasperation. Nick only looks down and frowning mutters a quiet apology. Sighing Sturges just places a hand on his shoulder and says to him, "Just for the sake of you as well as my sanity don't do something that stupid again. Seeing how that's my job... Unfortunately. I'm still catching hell from Preston for locking half of his men out of the damn city!" Sturges said in a dismal tone of voice. "Now that your awake I'm gonna go get me something to eat! Just TRY not to break something for the love of God!" With that he takes his leave. Sighing and slowly laying back down does Nick try to recall what the last thing that happened to him before all this happened, as he realizes that his left arm is fully repaired and working, when before it was just a limp and nonfunctional working extremity. He remembers killing Rusty Barrows, which has him smiling in self satisfaction that he'll never be a threat to him or his precious Sole. Speaking of which he turns and looks at the cot next to him and remembers vaguely seeing her laying in the cot next to him as he was in and out of consciousness. However, seeing it empty has him quickly rising to his feet. There he notices his trench coat, that's neatly folded and placed at the end of his cot with his signature battered fedora on top of it. Reaching for his hat and coat he places them on and begins looking around the room. He definitely remembers Sole having his trench coat as it was covering her as she slept. But, if his coat is with him then where is Sole? Walking around and seeing several injured and wounded individuals does he finally run into Dr. Crocket. "Excuse me but, I'm looking for someone. There was a woman in a cot next to me. Do you know where she is?" Nick asked seeing how Dr. Crocket has never really met Sole, he probably doesn't even know her name. Looking up from his pile of paper does Dr. Crocket only say in monotone like voice. "Oh her? Yeah sorry to say but, she didn't survive from her injuries. They proved to be too much for her and she died from them. A shame really... But, that's what happens in war." Dr. Crocker said nonchalantly. "My consultants to you if you knew her." He said as he walked off. Nick feels as though his entire world is suddenly crumbling around him. "N-No... She.... She can't be... Not her... Not my Sole..." Nick said with utter despair as he felt himself fall to his knees. Sole was his world, his reason to keep on living when he was just a Synth trying to pretend he was like a human as Rusty's words came back to haunt him. "Ha! "Your women?" Please she's nothing but a worthless whore who wants to fuck anything that moves. And it just happen to be worthless fucking machine like you who's only trying to pretend he's human when he's nothing but trash." Closing his eyes he realizes that maybe he was right. He's nothing but a Synth. An abomination that many would gladly love to put a bullet through his head. Slowly opening his eyes, does he slowly reaches into his left coat pocket and pulls out his flat headed screwdriver, that he always keeps on him if he needs to tweak something of his along the way. He knows that if he can severe his main neuro-connector in his neck then it'll be all over. This unbearable pain, this harsh and lonely world, it wasn't worth living without his Sole. Straightening up does he slowly place the screwdriver into his neck, where his main system lines are located along the exposed wires and metal frame, that run along the inside of his neck. Closing his eyes and taking a finally deep breath does he prepare to shove the screwdriver deeper into his neck, when suddenly someone roughly grabs him from behind, grabbing his right hand and yanking it away from his neck. "Nick No! Stop! It wasn't me! I'M HERE! I'm right here Nick!" Sole frantically says as she wraps her arms firmly around him, her head pressed against his back. She just happened to walk into the center to check on Nick, when she heard what Dr. Crocket said to him and saw him fall to his knees, that she knew that he thought she was the one that had died not knowing it was the female trainee. Seeing him place his screwdriver into his neck she knew that he was going to kill himself. Thinking of joining her in the next life when she ran and stopped him just in time. Slowly as if this was somehow an illusion does Nick quietly respond, "S-Sole... Is... Is it really you." Nick replies, his voice barely a whisper. He's afraid to move to even turn around, thinking that this is somehow a dream that will shatter into the black empty void that awaits him. Sole only tightens her grip on him and saids through her tears in a quivering voice, "Yes Nick it's me. I'm right here. I'll always be here." She said through muffled sobs. Closing his eyes and sagging down in relief that it wasn't an illusion and the woman behind him is his real one and only Sole. "I... I thought... He said that the woman beside me died... I thought.... I thought it was you, Sole..." Nick said quietly as he brings his arms up and places them on Sole's arms. "There was... She was a trainee for the Minutemen. She held a grenade too long and it blew up in her hand..." Sole said to Nick softly. "She's the one that Dr. Crocker was talking about not me Nick... I'm fine and I'm right here." Sole said tenderly as she began to nuzzle his neck, placing kisses to his jaw and cheek. Smiling Nick only closes his eyes and leans into his precious Sole. "What the... Aww man what the hell happened here?! Nick? Sole? Why are you two on the floor?! Whatever it was it wasn't my fault!!" Sturges says frantically as he walked back into the center and saw those two on the ground. "Sturges?" Sole said in a quite irritated voice. "Uh yes?" Sturges said cautiously. "Shut up, and help us up." Sole only said. Quickly rushing over does he help the two up off the floor, only to have them turn around and hug each other like they haven't seen each other in days. "Uh... Did I miss something here...?" Sturges hesitantly asked to them. He's only met with silence as the two continue to embrace each other and are gently rocking back and forth. "Okay then I guess I'll be heading off then." With that he quietly leaves the two, seeing how there both preoccupied with each other at the moment. He barely opens the door when a furry missile flies through the open door and tackles the two, sitting on top of a surprised Sole. "What the hell... Who... DOGMEAT!" Sole said happily only to have him start licking her face with his very wet and slobbery tongue. "Oh No!!! Not more dog slobber! Dammit Dogmeat quite it! I'm happy to see you too but enough already!" Sole said as she tried to get Dogmeat off of her. Suddenly he yelps as he's firmly grabbed by the scruff of his neck and pulled off of Sole, only to be met with a very displeasing look Nick. "All right you mangy mutt that's enough." Nick said firmly, only to have Dogmeat turn and lick his face as well. Dropping Dogmeat and wiping his face off with his hand does he only find himself being tackled to the floor by a very playful Dogmeat. Sole only laughs as Dogmeat is sitting on top of Nick's lower chest, who only sighs in resignation. "All right pal you win this round." Nick only said in mock defeat. Shooing Dogmeat off and helping Nick back up does she only lean into him and whispers playfully to him, "I thought that was my job..." Looking down at her and smiling that oh so wicked smile of his does he only whispers back to her, "Just you wait doll... Just you wait." Nick said in a low heated tone that has her already wanting him. With hands gently laced together do the two of them slowly head to "Home Plate". However, the two slowly stop and look at the top of the city's upper stands as well as right in the center of the city itself, are blue flags waving in the gentle breeze with the Minutemen's Crest on them. "Well I'll be damn...." Nick only said in quiet awe. "We did it Nick... We really won our first major battle and we won!" Sole too said with awe as the flags flew with the pride and honor that makes up the Minutemen. "For we well come to your aid at a minutes notice." Sole and Nick both say together along with the rest of the gather Minutemen. With that cheers and yells of victory begin as the battle to defend Diamond City is finally over with. "Come on my love lets go home together. Nick said tenderly to his precious Sole. Reaching out and firmly grabbing onto his right hand with her left as well as a happily barking Dogmeat do the three of them finally head on home away from home. But, to Sole and Nick, home is where your heart and soul is and at this moment both of theirs where home together at long last. Slowly entering their house do the two of them begin the long journey to recovery but, with hand in hand do they take it in strides. For Nick has his precious Sole and Sole has her Sweet Valentine. Together they can and will over come the long trials that await them along the way to the road to recovery together with hand in hand and a very happy Dogmeat, do they head inside. And their journey shall soon begin. 

*To Be Continued*


	23. R&R: Rest and Recharge Part 3: Soul Searching And Soul Healing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the battle finally over with. And with Rusty Barrows now officially gone and out of their lives. Do Sole and Nick finally have some peace and quite to themselves to just go over and short out what's been a very long as very emotional past couple of days for the battle weary couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to thank my gaming partner Matrix12 for both the gaming experience and the many ideas and story plots we exchange with each other. So if you haven't yet check her out! ❤️

My Sweet Valentine (23)  
Chapter 23: R&R: Rest and Recharge  
Part 3: Soul Searching And Soul Healing.  
Inuyasha0009 

Finally arriving home after what seemed like an eternity of nonstop fighting and battling with the Raiders and finally ridding himself of Rusty, does Nick scoop up Sole into his arms and gently placing her on his lap does he sit down on the couch. His arms wrapping around her in an escapable embrace. As Dogmeat slowly heads toward his dog house in the corner of the room and flopping down does he rest his head on his paws, he's eyes closing in contentment. Sole and Nick just stay there for a long period. Simply holding onto each other as the battle weary couple tries to sort out, an extremely chaotic, emotional, and very tiresome past couple of days with everything that's happened since this whole ordeal began. One thing that does come to mind is that Rusty Barrows will never be a problem that either of them will ever have to deal with again. With that thought in mind does Nick only smile as he's gently stroking Sole's back with his metal hand. Sole only arches her back into his hand, like a cat would after being stroked, that has him chuckling to himself. "Well, well I'm thinking someone's enjoying this." A bemused Nick softy replies. "You have no idea... I've been waiting for this since Sturges first dropped you off into the cot next to me. How I just wanted to curl up right next to you.... And... And just reassure to myself that you were fine and not hurt..." Sole quietly replied as she in returns lifts her head off of his shoulder, tears slowly gathering in her eyes as she just stares into his soft yellow glowing eyes. "Sole I..." He barely has the words out before she fastens her mouth against his in a hard, heated kiss that's mixed with a tidal wave of emotions, that range from sheer need to simply needing to reassure herself that he's safe and sound. The fact that he was going to end his own life because he didn't know the whole story and in truth, she would have done the same thing in his place if she was told that he had died... This only as her kissing him with even more love and sorrow all mixed together. Her tears slowly falling from her eyes and rolling down her face as a soft sob escapes from her .Groaning softly does Nick only deepen the kiss and begins to tighten his hold on his Sole as she tightens her hold on him. "Shh.... It's okay Sole... I'm okay and I'm right here with you." Quietly sniffing and futility wiping away her tears, that refuse to stop, do they finally slowly separate from each other. Sole only removes his hat as he tenderly place his head onto her shoulder. She continues to gently rub her fingers along the back of his head and neck, that only has him smiling in contentment and her tears finally stop. "Nick." Sole said quietly. "What did Rusty say to you. I know he said something to you, because I can see it in your eyes. And whatever he said really must have hit close to home, so please... Get it off your chest and let it go before it just sits there in your mind, slowly festering into something that's more than you can handle. Believe me... I know what he's capable of doing to you. Just like he did with me and look where that got me half of the damn time. I was an emotional wreck! All because I did the same thing that your trying to do. I know how he just loves to play his damn mind games with you as he did to me. He'll say things that will make you slowly doubt yourself as well as those you care about. Making you feel that your nothing but some worthless piece of trash, that doesn't deserve to live... Sole only said in a soft gentle voice as she continues to tenderly stroke her fingers along the back of Nick's head and neck. Nick only closes his eyes and sighing softly to himself as he remember all the things that Rusty said to him, what he did to Sole... Especially the part about her screaming out for him as he mercilessly tortured her over and over again. And there wasn't a damn thing he could do to at that time to help her. So deep down, he feels as though he failed to protect the one person that meant everything to him. "She fell for some worthless fucking machine like you who's only trying to pretend he's human when he's nothing but trash." Rusty's words come back to him. "Dammit to hell... Is there any machine that you can't charm?" Nick only said with amusement mostly to himself. Smiling and placing a soft kiss to his head does she only reply, "Because unlike that worthless prick, who was only a sadistic freak that deserved to die. I know you Nick, and I know that no matter what you'll always be my Sweet Valentine. No matter what he's tried to tell you differently." Sole said in a soft soothing tone that only had Nick relaxing into her even more. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, does Nick slowly speak to her in a quite voice. "He... He said that when he was torturing you... You just kept crying out for me over and over as he just continued to hurt you. And I wasn't there to help you... So to me I've failed you Sole. I failed to protect the one person that means the world to me." Nick said as he begins to get worked up with both sorrow and a deep rage inside of him that refuses to go way at thinking of what he did to her... At seeing the scars that he left on her beautiful body... And most importantly, the fact that he wasn't there to protect her... Only tightening her embrace does she quietly mutter to him, "Goddamn fucking bastard... I just knew that he was going to bring that up. Dammit Nick don't do this to yourself please. You didn't fail me whatsoever! You came back for me! Hell if anything I'm the one that's failed you...." Sole said her voice full of heartache, that immediately has Nick looking at her in the eyes, with his own blazing yellow glowing eyes. "Never say that again Sole." Nick said to her firmly. You never failed me and...." Ask he's about to continue Sole only interrupts him as says in an equally firm voice, "Then where even then! You didn't fail me and I didn't fail you got it? Case Closed!" Sole said with a quick nod of her head. Nick only looks at her before he starts laughing out loud at her. "What!? What'd I say now!?" Sole said as she could feel herself blushing. "God woman if all my cases where THAT easy I'd be out of a damn job!" Nick only says in a teasing tone as he only brings Sole into a soft hug. "Speaking of which... Shouldn't we heading back there and let Piper and Ellie know that the coast is clear, if by some chance that they haven't heard the word yet.... We did tell them to stay there until we showed up remember." Sole said to Nick as he only groans and covers his face with his hand. "Aw Shit I completely forgot!" Nick said with disbelief. "Well at least your not the only one who forgot." Sole said in a quiet embarrassed voice. Slowly gather her up and placing Sole onto her feet, only to quickly catch her as she stumbles from getting up too fast. Her hand is place to her forehead as she's gritting her teeth in pain. "Sole!? What's wrong!" A alarm Nick says at seeing her in sudden pain. "Dammit to hell... Man he wasn't joking about the damn these blasted headaches." Sole muttered to herself. Wait what!? What headaches are you talking about?!" Nick said in a low growl as he firmly planted himself in front of her. Glaring down at her with a scowl, that seemed to be permanently set on his face. "Alright Sole you had better start talking, what do you mean by these so called "headaches" of yours." Nick said in a displeasing tone. "Dr. Sun said that for the first couple of days I could get these episodes of painful headaches from that nice little concussion that I got from when those damn grenades went off in the Power Armor, which may I remind you, has left a huge fucking hole in my so called backyard!" Sole said with annoyance. "That's why he gave me these." Sole said as see reached into her Vault Suit pockets and pulled out 4 full syringes of Med-X. Nick's eyes only widen at the sight of the very addictive drug, true they do help aid with severe and very painful injuries... But for headaches!? "Sole. How much have you taken. I want to know. Now." Nick said in a soft but, very firm tone of voice. His eyes never leaving the sight of the brightly purpled colored drug inside the syringes. He's seen too many people ruin their owns lives by messing with this shit. Seen people sell their own family members or hell even themselves just for another chance to get that desperate drug induced high. And he was damn sure not going to let it happen to Sole. Hell he's seen what they did to Cait, which only hardens his resolve. Seeing how focused he was looking at the syringes in her hand, she slowly places then onto a side table. "Zero." Sole said to Nick in a voice that rang with honesty. "I don't like using drugs in the first place, unless it's absolutely necessary. I've been using only half a Stimpak when I get them. And that's only when I can't take the pain anymore..." Sole said quietly her eyes glancing away from Nick, as if she's somehow ashamed that she had to use even that for the pain. Stepping towards her he gently places his left hand on her chin and turns her so that she's looking at him eye to eye. "Sole if your in pain then by all means use it... Just be careful okay. I've seen way too many individuals ruin their lives from using those types of drugs. Smiling back at him Sole only brings him down for a quick kiss. "Well then that's another thing that we can add to out agreement list." Sole said happily as she turned and opening the door do they step out and head back towards the Agency. Once they get there they knock the suppose "code" to let Piper and Ellie know it's them. Reaching for the door handle Nick only finds that it's locked. "Huh this is strange... Why aren't they answering the door." Nick said as he pulls out his keys and tries to unlock the door only to find that it's jammed from the inside. Growling in frustration Sole only places a gentle hand on his shoulder and pushes him aside. "Allow me." Sole said with sarcasm. Kneeling down Sole bring out several bobbly pins and a small flat headed screwdriver as she begins to pick the lock. SNAP! "Okay Really?..." Sole said as she narrowed her eyes at the lock. Jiggling the lock another way.... SNAP! "Seriously?!" Sole said with annoyance. Turning it clockwise a bit... SNAP! "Goddammit! Really!" Sole said with a quickly rising temper. "Like watching a conductor in an orchestra." Nick only said with joy and amusement, as he's casually leaning up against the wall just watching the show. "Shut. Up. Nick! I think I got it this time.... HA!" Sole said triumphantly, as the lock finally clicked into place. Looking at Nick with a smug expression on her face as she steps aside to let him open door as Nick only rolls his eyes at her. "Yeah, yeah, you seem to do that with uncanny ease...." He barely had the words out when he heard Sole gasp in alarm and suddenly grabbing him by the scruff of his coat does she yank him backwards, hard enough that he loses his balance and falls onto Sole as they both come crashing onto the ground. "What the hell!? Sole! Have you lost your damn mind!" He said angrily but, was quickly drowned out as a loud shotgun blasts the door, leaving a huge hole in the center of it. The two only stare at the now ruined door in utter disbelief. "Wha... WHAT!? Okay what the hell is going on!" Nick yelled out furiously as he stomps over to the ruined door and glares inside with the look of an approaching thunderstorm. "PIPER! Where the hell did you get that! You owe me a new door dammit!" Nick began yelling at her and with that, the argument was on as Piper shot back at him with a smart ass comment of, "What the hell took you two!? We thought you up and left us!" Which only leads into an even more heated argument between the two. Sole only shakes her head and enters the Agency with a smile on her face. "Yup things are definitely back to normal."

*To Be Continued*


	24. R&R: Rest and Recharge Part 4: Unpleasant Dreams And New Schemes.e

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the battle over with and Diamond City back normal, well as normal as its gonna get, does Sole and Nick finally decide to catch up on some well R&R. Unfortunately that doesn't seem to be the case for Sole as nightmares of Nate's murderer and her sons kidnapper appear to her. With that Sole begins to gather all the details and info she'll need for their next quest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to thank my gaming partner Matrix12 for both the gaming experience and the many ideas and story plots we exchange with each other. So if you haven't yet check her out! ❤️

My Sweet Valentine (24)  
Chapter 24: R&R: Rest and Recharge  
Part 4: Unpleasant Dreams And New Schemes.  
Inuyasha0009 

Finally after what seemed like and eternity does the battle of wits, and mostly to see who can top who in smart ass remarks, do Piper and Nick finally come to an agreement. Piper owes Nick a new door and he owes her one, just one scoop from one of his previously solved case files. And he gets to pick it out, much to Piper's dismay. "What!? Come on Nicky! I wanted one that's full of juicy Intel, that'll get the people riled up for a good story!" Piper only whined. "Nope. Take it or leave it. Besides from what Sole has told me, the last time you wrote and published a story called, "The Synthetic Truth", it practically had the entire city in an uproar! Not to mention all the damn unwanted attention that I was getting when I returned to Diamond City, after my lovely Sole here, rescued me from that damn Godforsaken Vault!" Nick said as he cringes at the idea of being locked up in another Vault....again. Sole and Ellie only laugh. Don't remind you? How about don't remind ME! Do you realize just HOW many stairs that I had to climb to finally find you!? Hmm? A LOT!" Sole said miserably. "My point exactly! Hence why I still say that a damn fitness instructor built the damn thing!" Nick replied back at Sole, also remembering all the damn stairs they had to climb just in order to reach Skinny Malone, but that was a tale for another day. "Anyway with Rusty and his goon squad finally taken care of and the city pretty much back to normal, that leads us back to Cait." Sole said quietly. Scowling at the mention of her, Nick only replies in a very irritated voice, "Oh yeah... Her, sorry to say this doll but, I still don't trust her as far as I can throw a damn Deathclaw, which is Zero!" Nick said darkly. The last time that him and Sole trying to "help" Cait out, only got them caught up in all of her damn bobbie traps. Especially the last one which hurt his precious Sole, that had him clutching his hands into tight fists, as a black and murderous rage began to smolder within him. Seeing Nick only getting riled up wasn't going to make this an easy matter to deal with, despite her own mistrusts in Cait as well. However, a promise was a promise and Sole never went back on her word. Not now, not ever. "Okay everyone, let's call it a day and all go home and get a well deserved good nights sleep. Well deal with this issue later on." Sole said to the gathered crowd, who all nodded their heads in agreement. Slowly one by one does everyone step out of the Agency and with the "temporary" fixed door locked, does everyone say their goodbyes and heads their separate ways. Heading back home does the weary couple head inside and slowly climb up the stairs leading to their bedroom. The soft glowing lights hanging from the ceiling only adds to the nice and cozy room. Flopping onto the bed does a tired Sole only mutter, "Okay... I'm officially going to sleep for an entire week now!" As she snuggles up into the soft covers. Nick only chuckles as he hangs up his trench coat and his signature fedora on the coat rack and placing is precious Revolver and shoulder holsters inside his desk, does he head over towards the bed and also flops down. "Don't blame ya there doll, I'm still exhausted from dealing with and killing that damn bastard..." Nick said in a weary tone that has Sole propping herself up onto her elbows as she only looks at Nick with worry in her eyes. "Why didn't you say something in the first place Nick... We could have sent Preston or Sturges to go let Piper and Ellie know that the all clear was given." Nick just looked at her with "the look" that said "Woman Are You Nuts!" That only had Sole scowling at him. And speaking of Sturges, YOU Nicholas Valentine are going to do a complete and total recharge! You understand me? I want your word on this Nick. I'm serious here...." Sole said with worry and concern in her bluish-gray eyes. We both made promises to each other that we could also take care of our own health as well as other certain needs that for right now, are on hold until you do a full recharge and I get full night of sleep! Then we'll discuss other important matters that shall be taken care of." Sole only says in a soft heated voice that has Nick already shivering in delight. "But, really Nick I want your word that you'll do this...please. Can you do it for me." Sole said in a quite voice." Looking at Sole directly into her eyes with his soft yellow glowing eyes does he slowly gather her left hand into his cool metal hand and placing his lips, does he press a kiss on her wedding ring and smiles at her. "You have my word my dear Sole, you have my undying love and truth." Sole only smiles she too takes his ring finger and presses a gentle kiss on his wedding ring. With that the two of them change into their simple but,comfy night clothes. That for Nick is wearing just a soft pair of cotton black sweat pants. Sole is wearing black silky soft shorts with a black t-shirt over her chest. With that the two only snuggle up together in each other's arms and fall asleep within minutes. Nick in his low power state slowly begins the long task of restoring his power levels to regular and safer levels.  
*  
Emergency! Fatal Error Detected In Cyro Pods System! Life Support Failure Imminent! Immediate Actions Required!  
Emergency Override Of Cyro Pod Granted.  
"Wha-What's Happening? Hey! Somebody open the door! Let me out of here!!! (Banging her fist against the pods window) Who are you people!? Wait... What are you doing to my son! Nate! Nate! (Gun shot goes off) "NO!!! Nate! Please not him!... You bastard... YOU FUCKING MURDERING BASTARD!" Slowly a figure steps over to her pod and only looks at her with cold blooded eyes. The man is a stout looking guy, dressed in a brown leather jacket, with a tri-belt armor set up to his left shoulder and arm. A long jagged scar runs from the left side of his face over his eye. He has a thin beard with a balding head and eyes that are filled with murderous bloodlust. "You... I KILL YOU! YOU HEAR ME I'LL FIND YOU AND I'LL KILL YOU!" Sole remembers yelling before a flash of blinding light and a bone chilling freeze sets in as she's put back into cyrostasis everything goes black once again.  
*  
With a startled gasp Sole finds herself waking up covered in a cold sweat. Her heart pounding in fear, that she feels as though it could burst from her very chest. Hers eyes are wide and frequently dart around the room. Taking a deep breath does she slowly let it out in and with trembling hands, does she run her fingers through her tangled hair. A soft whimper catches her attention as she looks down and sees Dogmeat at the corner of the bed. Sighing she only nods her head and with a quick and happy wag of his tail he jumps up onto the bed, where he immediately curls up around Sole. Feeling Dogmeat curling up around Sole only makes her feel even better as she gently scratches him behind his ears. Glancing over to a peaceful looking Nick, does Sole only roll her eyes and mutters, "Man I sure as hell wished I could sleep like that. Hell just one good nights sleep is all I'm asking for." She said to nobody in particular. Glancing at her Pipboy's softly glowing screen does it only indicates to her 05.30.2288, 0416am. "Oh fer fucksakes.... Why can't I ever wake up at a decent damn time.... Not in the middle of the damn night!" Sole only grumbled to herself. "Well I'm sure as hell ain't gonna be going back to sleep.... Not after that damn nightmare..." Sole said miserably as she slowly gets up and slipping off her night clothes does she slip into her blue Vault suit, and strapping on her shoulder holster does she place "The Ghost" across her back. Glancing back at Dogmeat does she command him to stay with Nick until she comes back. Dogmeat only whimpers at her departure and curls up around a peacefully resting Nick. Slowly heading outside and locking the door, does Sole only look up at the glowing lights of Diamond City. "Gotta admit it does look pretty at night." Sole said as she began walking towards the inner city. Her first stop is to visit Takahashi and with his usual greeting, "Nani ni shimasu ka?" Placing 50 caps onto the counter does Sole only nod her head in response. With that a steaming hot bowl of Power Noodles is handed to her. With her hot and tasty meal quickly devoured, does she head towards The Diamond City Surplus, where thankfully she'll have to deal with the Mr. Handy bot named Percy and not Myrna. After going through their rather impressive inventory does she buy the necessary items. With the shipment of Steel and Aluminum and adhesives, she also buys several rolls of both Ducktape and Military Grade Ducktape, does she make her first stop for the day. Stopping and starring at the "temporary" fixed door to the Agency, Sole only sighs at the mess that lays ahead of her. With that she begins the process of repairing the door, that way Piper will have to owe her the favor instead of Nick, which she already knows what she's going to ask her. Any and all information she can get about this so called "Glowing Sea" that Cait mention where this mysterious Vault 95 is located. Apparently this is the only place in the whole damn Commonwealth that can cure her of her addiction to all the drugs that seem to have a very firm grip onto her. It seems like every time she catches a glance of her, she always looks like she's either coming down from a high or just getting started on one. "Christ at this rate she's gonna end up in the damn ground before I can even do a damn thing about it!" Sole said in a dark tone. With the new door built and replacing the old one does she step inside. Once inside she carefully does a thorough and extensive search of every single nook and cranny for anymore surprise traps. Thankfully finding none does she hear soft foot steps approaching the door followed by a surprised gasp, "Goodness! This door looks brand new! Who could have done this at this time in the morning..." Ellie said in response. With that Sole announces her presence and the two quickly exchange hugs and greetings. "So what are you doing here so early?" Sole asked Ellie, who only sighed in exasperation. "Hopefully I'll be able to try and stay on top of all the cases that I know for sure that where gonna have coming in. Especially after the major battle that took place here, everyone's going to have some kind of problem that they need our help for. And speaking of early it's only a little after 0930 so it's not really that early." Ellie said to Sole, who after realizing just how long it took her to fix the door, does she only nods her head in sympathy towards her. With Nick being out of the picture for a while she's definitely gonna have her hands full. "Well I better head out I got several other stops to make before the days over with." Sole only said as she said her goodbyes to Ellie does she goes and finds Sturges, who just happened to also be devouring a bowl of Power Noodles. "Yo Boss! How's it going?" Sturges manages to say through a mouthful of noodles. Smile and taking a seat next to him does she fill him in on what she's been up to. "Damn woman you keep this up and your gonna put ME outta of a job!" Sturges replied back playfully to her. "Oh speaking of jobs I want you to head back to my place and check in on how Nick's doing. I know he's been resting for awhile now but, I want to be sure there's nothing else we need to worry about." As Sole tosses her keys to "Home Plate" to Sturges. Just make sure you don't become Dogmeat's next chew toy, Sole only said with a wicked grin on her face. "What!? Oh come on now! That ain't even funny!" Sturges said in a pleading tone that only has Sole laughing at his utter dismay. "Here just give him this and you'll be fine, as she tosses him a can of dog food as well as a packet of cigarettes for Nick. "Dog food? I mean I know he's a dog but, food?" Sturges only said in surprise. "Yup, you give him food and he'll be your friend for life. Damn bottomless pit... I swear he could eat a whole Brahman if he had the chance." Sole only said with a hint of misery in her voice. Where he puts it all I'll never know..." Sole said as she slowly shakes her head. With that the two companions head off to their destinations. Sturges to Sole's house and Sole heading to go and visit with Piper at her office at the Publick Occurrences. With that she begins to plan for the next big adventure that's looks to be a rather challenging one at the most for the couple. One that's going to push them to their limits both physically, mentally, and emotionally. 

*To Be Continued*


	25. Finding The Mystery's Of The Glowing Sea.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Sole heading out to gather any and all information about this mysterious and apparently very dangerous "Glowing Sea", does she finally find the need information from Piper. However, all her hard work might have just been for nothing as it seems that Cait has taken one to many shoots of her drugs and now her very life is hanging in the balance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to thank my gaming partner Matrix12 for both the gaming experience and the many ideas and story plots we exchange with each other. So if you haven't yet check her out! ❤️  
> My thanks also go out for fallout4 wiki! If you're wanting to know anything and everything about fallout 4 or any of the other games check them out! The apps amazing!

My Sweet Valentine (25)  
Chapter 25: Finding The Mystery's Of The Glowing Sea.  
Inuyasha0009 

"Well, well! If it ain't the famous Blue!" Piper said happily as Sole stepped into her office at the Publick Occurrences. Frowning Sole only looks at Piper with a cocked eyebrow, "Blue? Really Piper I DO have a name not a damn Color!" Sole said with a hint of annoyance. "True but.... Blue sounds way more better ya get me?" Piper said with a smile. Only shaking her head does Sole only mutter to herself. "Okay Piper here's the deal, I went and fixed the Agency's door, that you so kindly blow a frickin hole in it! So that means that you owe ME the favor got it?" Sole said with a smile. Her grayish-blue eyes flashing with triumph. "Wha... What!? Aww man! Dammit Blue why'd you have to go and do that! Just when I was hoping to get a really, really, good quote for a new story! You know how hard it is to just get a quote from Nicky in the first place!?" Piper said with dismay as she flopped onto a couch sulking. "Oh don't you worry about that I got just the scoop for you all right." Sole said with determination in her eyes, that had Piper perking up at the mention of it. "Oh ho... You do now do you? So... What's this little scoop of yours hmm?" Piper said eagerly. Sitting down into a chair in front of her does Sole only look at Piper with a sudden serious expression on her face. "I want everything you know about this so called "Glowing Sea" I need to go there and since I don't even know where the hell this so called "Glowing Sea" is in the first place, I'm kinda stuck between a rock and a hard spot." Piper only looks at her like she's grown another arm or something, due to the fact that her eyes got huge and she only just gawks at her. "You... You want to Go THERE! Are you Nuts Blue! Nobody goes the the Glowing Sea it's literally a damn death trap! Hell the damn Institute doesn't go there and their everywhere!" Piper shouts at Sole as she suddenly stood up from the couch and began to pace in front of it. "Piper please! Just calm down and tell me what you know okay. That's all that I'm asking!" A very frustrated Sole tells Piper in a stern voice, that clearly says she's not going to leave until she gets what she came for. Looking at Blue with a worried look in her eyes she stops pacing and says in a quite voice, "This is all because of that woman. That Cait chick isn't it. Why the hell should you care about her? She's the one that brought this whole mess in the first place! And yet you still want to help her? Why Blue, what makes her so special that you'd risk your life for hers, when obviously she doesn't care about her own damn life in the first place!" Piper said angrily. Like the others especially from Nick's point of view, she doesn't trust her as far as she could throw her. She's nothing but, a lying drugged up thief, that only cares about one thing and one thing only. Herself. Period Blue. That's just how she is!" Piper said in an frustrated tone of voice. "So again... Why her?" Piper said quietly. "Because I gave her my word Piper that's why! And I never go back on my word, not now and certainly not with her. She saved my life Piper. When Rusty took me away from Nick and not only did he hurt Nick but, he lead me to that... That horrible place of his. Where he tortured me over and over. Again and again, until I thought I was going to lose my sanity from all the pain, all the cruel and vicious things that he did to me... But, it was her Piper. She's the one that eventually rescued me from Rusty's sadistic clutches. She's the one that got me out of there and into good hands. I made her a promise and I intend to keep. Because since she saved me from Rusty I told her that I would save her." Sole said with a fierce look in her eyes. "Look if your not going to tell me what I need to know then I'll happily let you be on your merry little way and go find it from someone else! I don't have time for all this damn bullshit. So either you help me out or I'm walking. Take it or leave it." Sole said as the last of her patiences have run out and her temper is starting to get the better of her. Looking a Sole and seeing now determined she really is about this she finally gives in. "Okay... Okay. Look I don't know much about it myself only a few pieces that I've heard from other travelers coming and going from the city okay." Taking a deep breath does she stand up and reaching into a file cabinet, does she pull out a folder and tosses it to Sole. "Here. This is all that I know about the Glowing Sea. The area that your looking for is located southwest of what's left of Boston. From what I've been told this is the area that was ground zero of a massive nuclear detonation during the "Great War" some 200 years ago. The Glowing Sea itself is not technically a "sea", but rather a large isolated patch of heavily irradiated landscape, ripped up and reshaped by the atomic blasts that carpeted the area, when they dropped the bombs. It's nothing but a dangerously irradiated hotspot, with above-average radiation levels throughout the area. All that the area consists of is scorched earth spotted with radioactive ponds, charred trees, wrecked cars and heaps of rubble, with hardly any signs of previous civilization. Hell what's left of anything there, that wasn't reduced to dust from the blast itself, is only buried from landslides and sinkholes caused by the bombs. Hell this is the spot where the Rad Storms come from Blue!" Piper said in a dismal tone of voice. Sole only looks at her with a startled look on her face. "What? You mean that the Rad Storms weren't caused from the atomic blast themselves but, are a result from them!?" Sole only said in a stunned voice. Nodding her head Piper only agrees with Sole. "Yup, originally there just your average typical thunderstorm. However, once they cross over the Glowing Sea, they become filled with extremely high levels of radiation and thus become what we all know them today as Rad Storms." Piper said in a matter of fact tone of voice, that had Sole gritting her teeth with annoyance. "Now do you see why nobody does there. If the radiation itself doesn't outright kill you then it's what's living in the Glowing Sea that'll kill you for sure." Piper said in a serious voice. Sole only looks at the file and smiling she slowly stands up and thanks Piper for the information. With the file in hand does she say her goodbyes and takes her leave. "Aww man... Why can't I ever get something that's easy for once in my life!" Sole only said miserably, as she slowly makes her way to see Dr. Sun or perhaps Solomon. "At this rate I'm going to need a whole damn shipment of Rad-X or Rad Away to put a damn druggy to shame. Unless.... Quickly turning around back to "Home Plate" just as Sturges was about to unlock the door does she stop him. "Whoa there Boss! Where's the damn fire at?" Sturges said with enthusiasm at least until he saw the look on Sole's face. Finally catching her breath does she simple ask if any of the sets of Power Armor are in a complete usable set and if so can we make another one. "I don't know Boss, they took quite a beating during the battle. Especially with the one that you where using... Ha! NO WAY is that even salvageable. And the one next to it maybe operational if not seriously damaged." Leaning up against the side of the house does Sole see Sturges mind working like a well oiled machine, his eyes going over schematics and plans at incredible speeds. Finally coming up with an idea, Sturges said that he can at least have 2 sets of Power Armor fixed and ready to go. Sole only nods her head and patting him on the back tells him to go take the rest of the day off to gather whatever he'll need to make the necessary repairs. "My entire work station is all yours for the taking. Just make sure this gets done okay Sturges. As you command "General", Sturges said in a mocking tone. That only has Sole scowling at him and throwing the closet object she could find and heads inside. Climbing up the stairs and greeting a happy Dogmeat, does she remove "The Ghost" from her back and flops down onto the bed and falls asleep from the long and exhausting day. Dogmeat taking his leave has he jump off the bed and heads out to go explore the city. Snuggling up to a resting Nick does she only close her eyes and falls asleep for a couple of hours. After waking up from her temporary cat nap does she only smile and grabbing her tool kit does she proceed into the bathroom and begins finishing her other little project that's she been wanting to finish for a while. Finally after nearly taking all damn afternoon does a weary but, extremely contented Sole step out from the bathroom. Only looking at Nick, who's still in his low power mode recharging, does she smile and laugh, "Damn Nick I swear they could drop another bomb and you wouldn't hear it." Sole said as she headed back downstairs to get something to eat. Feeling like she needed something special for all the hard work that she did for the day, does she bring out two large Deathclaw steaks, some fresh carrots and tatos does she begin to cook up a meal fit for a queen. Reaching into the cooler does she pour herself a small glass of red wine. With that all done she and a whimpering and begging Dogmeat only head upstairs and out onto the small patio that they have. Glancing at Dogmeat Sole only says the one sentence that always gets him a tasty treat. "Ok Dogmeat, show me the "trick". Happily barking does Dogmeat slowly stand on his hind legs, his front paws curled up in front of him. "So cute! Alright boy here's your treat, as she tosses the medium rare Deathclaw steak to him. Who as usual grabs it in midair and processed to devouring it. Sole only rolls her eyes at him and mutters, "Damn bottomless pit, you should be as big as a damn barn with all the food that you eat!" Sole said playfully. Finishing her own meal does she and Dogmeat watch the setting sun over Diamond City. Sole only frowning, that her beloved Nick isn't with her. "God I miss him... Just hearing his voice would be wonderful..." Sole said quietly to herself. She still can't get the image of him about to end his own life because he thought she had died. Just the look at utter devastation and the haunted look on his face as he fell to his knees, would be something that Sole would ever forget. However, she just happened to see Preston running towards her house and without a second thought she leaps down from the upstairs patio and rushes to meet him half way, Dogmeat hot on her heels. "Preston! What's wrong? Is it another attack?!" Sole said immediately going into battle mode. "Worse... It's.... It's Cait. One of our guys found her passed out at the Dugout Inn." Preston said through panting breaths. "The Minutemen took her to Dr. Sun but, it's not looking good General. It looks like she may have tried to overdose herself on whatever drugs she was taking...." Sole only gasps and quickly runs to the Mega Surgical Center. Once inside she immediately finds Dr. Sun and asks about her condition. "How she is even still alive after all that she's put into her body is beyond me! I've seen a lot of drug users but, her... Her I've never ever seen something of this scale. I've already given her two doses of Addicol and it hasn't so much as touched her!" Dr. Sun said in disbelief. "Is... She going to be alright. Well she pull out of this..." Sole said quietly to Dr. Sun, who only shook his head with no answer to give. Looking down at a very pale and sweating Cait does Sole only curse her for her own stupidity. "You just couldn't wait could you. To try and catch that first high that you'll never reach no matter how much you try. Damn fool you better not die on me. You hear me Cait! Not with all the damn work that I've put into all this, it had better not be all for nothing!" Sole only glances at Dr. Sun and takes her leave as she heads back home. "Well I guess it's time to see if that new shower system I just installed works. And then maybe a nice stiff drink afterwards." Sole only muttered darkly to herself. "If all of this effort is going to go to waste if she up and dies on me, I'm serious going to kick her damn ass!" Sole only said angrily as she gets home and with Dogmeat in tow, slams the door shut and locks it.

*To Be Continued*


	26. The Sweet Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With all the battles, and all the heartache of just the thought of losing one another. Nick and Sole are finally reunited after a long and very emotional ordeal. Together at long last. Their passion only grows for each other as they finally get to spend some time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to thank my gaming partner Matrix12 for both the gaming experience and the many ideas and story plots we exchange with each other. So if you haven't yet check her out! ❤️

My Sweet Valentine (26)  
Chapter 26: The Sweet Reunion.  
Inuyasha0009  
*  
Full System Recharge and System Diagnostics completed. Repairs made prior to diagnostic indicates that left arm mobility and functions are within normal indicators and no other problems indicated. Coolant Levels Replenish And Systemwide Coolant Flush Complete. Main Frame and Processors upgraded with latest updates. Updates successful downloaded without any system errors. System Recharge Mode Deactivating. Initiating System Restart In 3...2...1...*  
*  
Slowly Nick's soft glowing yellow eyes open and with a well deserved stretch does he slowly move around in the bed. His hand searches for his precious Sole, who should be sleeping beside him given that it's in the middle of the night. Feeling her gone does he only frown and slowly sits up and gently rubs his face with his hands. "Good God I felt like I've been out for a whole damn week!" Nick only mutters to himself. Given how stiff and sore his joints are from laying in one spot doesn't make things any easier. Here he happens to notice Sole's Pipboy on the night stand. Reaching for it does he make some quick clicks to get him to the main screen, when he practically drops it after he sees what the date is. 06.03.2288, 0237 am. "What the hell!? I've been in out cold for 4 days straight!" Nick said in utter disbelief. He knew that his power reserves where low but, Christ not that low! Groaning softly to himself he can already hear Hurricane Sole coming in and ripping his ass for letting his reserves get that low. That is until he hears the sound of running water. Thinking to himself, and knowing how Sole just can't stand around and do nothing, she must have built something else while he was recharging. The only question now is what exactly did she build this time? Slowly getting up and after stretching his joints does he move with cat-like reflexes towards the sound. Moving quickly but, quietly so that he doesn't make a sound, does he carefully approach the bathroom door and slowly opens the door. Stepping inside he quietly closes the door and looking up at the softly lit ceiling he only smiles. Turning his head toward the sound of the water, he freezes in place at what he sees. Apparently Sole decided to add a shower to her already nice appeal and is currently taking one now. Her back is towards him, so she doesn't have the slightest clue that he's even in there. So with a smile on his face and with a sharp surge of electrical excitement rushing down his circuits does he silently make his move. Sole is just standing there letting the hot water pour down on her as she tries to go over all that's occurred in the last few hectic days. With Cait's little stunt that she pulled she's going to be out for over a week. And that's not counting if she even survives at all. The fact that she's going to have to go into the very place where she saw the high yield atomic bomb go off just as they where being lowered into the Vault. The most dangerous place in the whole Commonwealth, the Glowing Sea. That along with everything else only makes things even harder to deal with. Sighing softly to herself she reaches for a bar of soap when she suddenly feels something warm and solid brush up from behind her. Startled she gives out a cry of surprise and whips around only to stare in awe at what she's seeing. "N-Nick.... Is it.. Really you? Sole said quietly as Nick stepped into the shower stall and closing the door, does he only look down at her and smiles. "Well I'd hope doll, otherwise we might just have ourselves a little crime scene here." Nick said teasingly but, was quickly cut short as the next thing he knows, Sole has her arms wrapped around him in a tight embrace as short sobs can be heard from her. She buries her face into his chest her hands running over ever single place that she can touch. Hoping that the streaming water will mask her tears as she only clutches onto him even tighter. "Hey now... It's okay Sole... I'm fine now." Nick said gently to her as he tenderly lifts her face towards his. Staring into her beautiful bluish-gray eyes does he slowly lean down and captures her mouth into a gentle kiss. Overwhelmed with all that's happened in the last couple of days, Sole only deepens the kiss. Her arms wrapping around his neck and bending down does he gently pick her up, as she pulls herself into his chest. She wraps her legs around his waist and they continue to slowly and tenderly kiss one another. Sole's hands brush along his neck and the exposed metal and wiring inside. She feels him tense up as she brushes her fingers along his sensitive neck but, the image of him about to shove his screwdriver into his neck only causes another sob to escape from her throat. Slowly breaking away from her lips does Nick only tighten his hold on her as she places her head onto his shoulder, knowing exactly what's got her so distraught. Humming quietly to her and gently rocking in a side to side motion, does he feel her slowly relaxing. Before he could say another Sole only whispers in a quite voice, "It's not your fault Nick.... I would have done the same thing in your place. But, just the sight of you so distraught and overcome with grief. The fact that I was so close to losing you for real..." Sole barely said as more tears fell from her eyes. Nick only closes his own eyes as the same memory comes back to him. Just the thought of losing his precious Sole was more than he could even begin to think of. "I know Sole... And I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... If I'd have known..." Nick started to reply softly, only to have Sole fasten her mouth onto his as she thrust her tongue into his mouth and began ravaging him. Eyes widening in surprise at the sudden heated kiss, does he only groan her name and begins kissing her with the same urgent need that she's needing. Panting heavily Sole only says in a rough voice, "No more of those... thoughts... That was then... This is... Now. And right now.... I want and need all of you!" Sole only said in a pleading voice as more tears slide down her face. Growling in response Nick only kisses her harder and presses her up against the cool tile wall, that has her gasping as the cool tile presses against her heated flesh. Arching her back in surprise at the sudden cool touch from the tiled wall, does Nick only lean downward and catching one of her nipples into his mouth does he begin licking and nibbling on it. Sole only cries out in pleasure and she runs her nails across his back, that only causes him to gently but, firmly shackle her hands together with his cool metal hand. Slowly lowering back down does Sole only find herself pinned between the tiled wall and Nick's arms as he places them on each side of her. Realizing that she's "trapped" and has no where else to move , does she only look up at Nick and smiles. A thrill of hot, and erotic excitement courses though her as she only stares into Nick's burning glowing eyes with her own blazing eyes. Slowly reaching for the bar of soap, that Sole dropped back onto the shelf, does he begin to lather up his hands. "Turn around." Nick said in a husky voice that only has Sole smiling as she complies. With his lathered hands does he begin a firm but, gentle massage to her body. His hands and fingers working like magic that has Sole only leaning back into him. He begins to slowly rub and knead her breasts with his hands and fingers that only causes her to moan in need. The difference in contrast only adds to her building pleasure. Smiling to himself he only trails his hands even lower. His fingers brushing up against her moist, heated entrance. With deliberate slowness does he begin to rub her sensitive clit and her slick folds that has her gasping in sheer need. Here, he slowly slides a thick, long finger inside her wet and creamy, sex. Then adding another and another, until she's deliciously stuffed does he slowly move then in an out of her at a teasingly slow pace. This only causes Sole to arch her back into his chest where Sole slowly but, firmly begins rubbing her firm ass against his lower paneling and his groin that only causes him to swear under his breath. "Two and play it that way My Sweet Valentine." Sole only said in a low teasing voice. Pleasure and utter euphoria floods his systems that causes him to groan in a harsh, rugged tone. "Damn... You... Fine! Challenge Accepted!" Nick barely gets the words out before he's all over her. His slick fingers begin to thrust into her tight sopping, wet sex that has her swearing as she only moves herself into his thrusts. "Ahh... No Fair! That's... That's cheating!" Sole only gasps out as her entire body is wracked with pleasure. "Call it what you want! To me this is called taking tactical advantage!" Nick only growls into her ear as he begins to mercilessly fuck her hot, tight sex over and over with harder and deeper thrusts. "Yes Nick! Just like that! (Gasping) Oh God Nick... More... Please... More!" Sole manages to say through grit teeth as she tries to hold off her own impending orgasm. Slowly does she stand onto the tips of her toes and brings Nick down into a heated kiss. With that her screams of absolute pain and pleasure is muffled by his mouth, as her body explodes with sheer sexual bliss. Her hot cum sliding down his fingers, that only causes him to moan in pleasure as he closes his eyes tightly against the onslaught of sheer bliss. Rolling her head back onto Nick's shoulder does Sole only lean further into him. Nick only moves his head until he's pressed against the side of her neck and begins placing feather light kisses along her neck. While his left hand only continues to slowly thrust into her very sensitive and swollen sex. His right metal hand begins to gently rub and kneads her right breast. His sharp and pointy claws-like finger tips, tenderly rubbing and rolling her nipple into and hard, aching peak. Sole only moans exquisite pleasure. As it seems that she feels like she could just turning into and boneless pile of liquid need. Gently sliding his fingers out from her hot, creamy sex, that only has Sole whimpering at the loss, does he only wrap his arms around her. As the water slowly begins to turn chilly, the two of them are still holding onto one another. Nick knows that just like Sole, he needs the physical closeness of her, just as she needs the sexual release that he can give to her. For he can't stop touching her. His fingers and hands trailing and rubbing her with love and care everywhere he can touch. Finally stepping out into the cool air does Nick grab a large soft towel and gently begins drying them off. Afterwards he gathers her up and slowly places her onto the bed. While he just stands back and looks at her passionately. Sole only looks at him, and holds her arms out toward him. "Come here to me my love." Sole said tenderly. Nick just slowly shakes his head and replies, "In a bit, right now I'm just enjoying the beautiful sight before me." Smiling wickedly she says to him, "Well then I just can't lay her and do nothing now can I..." Sole said in a very low husky voice. She slowly brings her hands up and begins to rub and knead her breasts. Her fingers rolling and twisting her nipples into hard, aching peaks. She only laughs to herself as Nick's gaze zeros in onto her hands. His features become tense and rugged as he holds himself in place. Only smiling even wider, does she slowly trail one of her hands down her firm abdomen to her moist sex. Slowly dipping her fingers inside her creamy sex, does she begin to pleasure herself. Her slick fingers rubbing slowly circles against her harden clit that causes her to moan in need. Feeling his resistance snap completely does he grab her hand with startling speed that causes Sole to gasp in surprise. Only looking at her creamy fingers with his burning gaze, does he flicker his eyes back to her and only stares with harsh lust and arousal. Leaning forward does he begin to slowly lick her fingers with his tongue. Her taste exploding in his mouth. With that he gathers her hands and placing them on her breasts he growls at her in a rough voice, "You handle these. This... This is all mine." With that he moves in between her hips and placing her legs over his shoulders does he begin to mercilessly claim her with his mouth. His tongue lapping at her creamy folds and his mouth gently sucking onto her clit, has Sole screaming with unleashed desire. Her orgasm strikes her like lightening, burning hot and fast that has her panting for breath. Smiling does Nick slowly move up towards her and lays his head down onto her chest. "Good God... I... I think... I've died." Sole only mutters as she continues to try and catch her breath. Chuckling does Nick only smile and slowly nuzzles her neck and jaw. Placing a trail of kisses along her jaw and finally onto her swollen lips, does he kiss her tenderly and passionately. Sole only closes her eyes at the gentle kiss and arches her back as Nick slowly trails his cool fingers along her spine. It wasn't until she felt and heard the sound of snapping handcuffs around her wrists to the headboard, that has her eyes spring open in surprise. Breaking away from Nick she only looks up at her handcuffed hands and with eyes that are widen she feels her breath catch in her throat. True the last time she had this done to her she more than likely deserved it. Not that she would ever admit that to Nick. But, this time.... This time she can't help herself as flashes of her hanging from a dark ceiling with handcuffed wrists as a thick chain pulls her upwards. Rusty only standing there laughing at her as he's slowly twirling his shock baton in his fingers as her approaches her. "N-Nick... I'm... I'm not so sure I can..." Sole begins to say in a very quite voice that's laced with fear as she finds herself in a completely expose and vulnerable position. Nick only looks at his precious Sole with knowing eyes. He's not touching her but, he's close enough that she can almost feel him. "I know Sole... I know. All you have to say is "Synth" and I'll stop. I don't want to ever do something to you that your not comfortable with or causes you any kind of displeasure." Nick said softly to her as he gently brushes her side with his warm fingers. "So... I can get out anytime I want to or... Need to." Sole said quietly. Nick only smiles at her with love and respect. "Anytime my precious Sole." As he leans down and kisses her and releases her cuffed hands. "Hmm a "safe word"... Gotta admit that's a brilliant idea and not just when you and I are making love to one another but, also if we just happen to find ourselves in trouble. And the same goes for you too mister. Sole said as she looked at Nick with a serious expression. The same rules apply to you as well. If you don't feel like doing something or if your not sure about what I'm going to do you just say, "111" and I'll stop as well. Now as for the rest that can wait until later. Right now I believe we where in the middle of something very important with this lovely little "Reunion" of ours. Wouldn't you agree my Sweet Valentine." Sole said with absolute love and tenderness as she reached for him and pulled him into her arms. Nick only smiles as she pulls him into a tight embrace. "Indeed we were my Sole of my Soul." Nick replied back to her. With that the two lovers continue of love and adore one another until they fall into each other's arms and Sole finally falling asleep. Knowing her world is complete at last. At least for the time being.

*To Be Continued*


	27. Green Day.Welcome To The Maze. Have A Pleasant Day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sole and Nick are sent out on a very important mission from Dr. Sun to go gather medical supplies for Diamond City. However, as usual things never go as plan for the couple. If dealing with Super Mutants wasn't bad enough a surprise Rad Storm only makes things makes things even more interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to thank my gaming partner Matrix12 for both the gaming experience and the many ideas and story plots we exchange with each other. So if you haven't yet check her out! ❤️

My Sweet Valentine (27)  
Chapter 27: Green Day.  
Inuyasha0009

The happily reunited couple is resting soundly in each other's embrace. To them their lives are complete for the time being. Throughout the night the made passionate love to one another. With either Sole waking up to Nick, or Nick waking up to Sole. Each time ended with the same results. Warm, tightly embrace hands with fingers laced together. Finally as the sun rises and outside the city can be heard coming to life as another day in Diamond City begins. Slowly opening her eyes Sole only smiles as she's slowly pulled into Nick's warm embrace. "Good morning My Sole." Nick said lovingly. Rolling over to face him, Sole only kisses him and says in an equally loving tone, "Morning My Valentine." Rolling Nick onto his back does Sole straddle his hips. Placing her hands onto his chest does she begin to trace her fingers along his paneling. Closing his eye does Nick say in a husky voice, “You keep this up and we’re not going to be getting out of here anytime soon." Which only has Sole smiling as she continues to trace her fingers along him. She begins placing butterfly kisses along his chest. Her hips slowly begin rocking back and forth as she continues her little quest. Nick only groans as need skyrockets throughout his systems. Groaning her name through grit teeth does he finally grab her a rolls them over, to where she's firmly pinned underneath him. "Hey! I was having fun!" Sole said as she pouted. "So am I when get done with you." Nick only whispered into her ear. Pressing his face into the nook of her neck, he hummed softly, his voice box vibrating with pleasure, as Sole only wraps one of her arms around him the other is searching for something. It wasn't until a sharp but, extremely pleasurable jolt shoots straight through his entire body. Gasping in utter surprise does he arch his back into the source of the electrical jolt, as Sole's gloved hand beings to rub across his bare back. Slipping on the other glove does she begin her continue her previous quest. Her hands begin to trace the paneling along his upper back, that has Nick swearing as he closes his eyes tight. The air around them is filled with sexual tension and need. He tenderly cups the back of her neck and pulls her in close. When their lips touch, he kisses her hard, plunging his tongue into her mouth. Nick only moans into her mouth, kissing her hard and hungrily, his thumb tracing insistent patterns on the side of her neck that she did with his abdomen and upper back. Molding herself into his body does Sole deliberately begins to slowly wrap her arms around him. Sole presses her gloved hands firmly onto Nick's back and his shoulders. Nick only whimpers and pressed himself against her, the electric humming under his skin intensifying, as well as the very strong desire to ravage her until she's begging for him. "Dammit Sole!.. That's not.... Very... Fair!" Nick managed to say through wave after, after wave of pleasure bordering along pain. Laughing Sole only says in a teasing tone, "I believe you called it Karma? Am I right Nick?" As she continues to run her hands and fingers down his back and onto his sides. "Now your just being a wise ass..." Nick growled as he finds Sole's hands and shackling them together, he just looks down at her with burning eyes. Leaning down he's just about to kiss her as she leans upward to kiss him. However, just as they were about to kiss, does a sudden loud and deafening "BOOM" come from somewhere outside. Both of them cry out in surprise and instinctively Nick grabs onto both of them and unceremoniously rolls them off the bed and onto the floor ducking for cover. Dogmeat gives a startled yelp and begins barking frantically downstairs. "Wha... What the fuck was that?! Ow! Dammit Nick get off me your heavy as hell!" Sole yelled at she tried to crawl out from underneath Nick's body. "Ugh! Hold still Sole! I'm trying to get up and your not helping! Nick shot back at Sole. However, just as the two finally manage to get up off the floor, from the crumpled heap they found themselves in, do they hear a string of curses come from outside. "Goddamn! Mother... Lousy piece of... Sonavabitch!" Sturges only yells out loud. Looking at each other and both leaning out the closest window do they both yell out, "STURGES!" Grumbling angrily at the interruption, does Sole and Nick get dressed and hurries downstairs to see what catastrophe Sturges managed to do this time. Dogmeat however, only ducks into his doghouse and whimpers. Clearly not wanting any of whatever made that loud sound. When they reach the side of the house, near Sole's workstation do they see a cloud of smoke and a very ticked off Sturges. "Goddamn wench! Just wait until I get my hands on her!" Sturges only growls angrily as he's brushing soot and dust off of him. "Sturges what in the hell are you doing this time!" Sole said in a very irritated voice. "It's called ME trying not to get blown to pieces that's what!" Sturges only shot back at her. "I swear these damn traps of hers are getting real old real quick!" Sturges muttered to himself. "Wait... There's MORE of those blasted things?" Nick said with a hint of anger in his voice. Sturges only looks at him and replies, "More? Are you kidding me?! The Whole Damn Cities Filled with these damn traps!" Sturges yells as he waves his arms around indicating the city as a whole. "They've been going off all damn morning! Either the guards find them or they find the guards take your pick. And speaking of that Dr. Sun wants to see you two pronto." Sturges says wearily. Both sighing in annoyance do they make their way to the Mega Surgical Center. There they see a very agitated Dr. Sun frantically writing down something onto what appears to be a very long list. "Finally you two show up! Here take this!" As Dr. Sun shoves the long list into Sole's hands. "Whoa wait a minute what is this?" Sole only said in confusion as she begin to uncrumple the wadded up piece of paper. "This is a supply list that I need both of YOU, as he pointed his finger at them, to go get. "Why us? Why not get it from the caravans that come through the city?" Nick asked puzzled. Dr. Sun only rolls his eyes in exasperation. "Because that would take too long and cost too much! This isn't just for me it's for ALL of Diamond City! We have no supplies left at all!" Dr. Sun said as his shoulders slumped downward. "Wait... The entire city's out of supplies?!" Sole said in alarm. "Unfortunately he's right on that one General." Preston said as he walked up to them. "Don't worry I have several Minutemen out looking for supplies as well. It's the least we can do since the city helped us out. But, where gonna need more help. That's where you two come into play. Meanwhile the rest of us are going to head back to Sanctuary. I don't know about you... But, I don't like leaving them alone for this long." Preston stated. Nodding his head in agreement Nick and Sole go over the list that they have before them. "These are all medical supplies. Where are we suppose to get all this from?" Sole said to Dr. Sun. "Bring out your Pipboy and I'll show you. Uhh... Here! You need to go here!" Dr. Sun said as he pointed to the location on Sole's Pipboy. "Huh... Milton General Hospital. Never been there before." Sole said as she studied the map. Nick and Preston however, both exchange worried looks that Sole immediately catches onto. "Okay you two.... What aren't you guys telling me...." A suddenly very wary Sole only asked. "Well you see General.... For some reason almost all of the major hospitals are usually Super Mutant hideouts and are always full of Super Mutants." Preston said to Sole. "Super Mutants? You mean those giant green behemoths that are dumber than a box of rocks?" Sole said. Chucking Nick only replies, "Yup that would be them. Although I gotta admit... What's with the bags of meat that they usually have hanging around?" Dr. Sun, Preston, and Sole just shrug their shoulders. "Well either way we better get loaded up and head on out. Preston I want you to take Dogmeat with you okay? That's if you can get him to come out of his doghouse. Those damn explosions cause him to panic and he'll just bolt. Sole said to Preston who only nodded in agreement. "Well then my Sweet Valentine, shall we head out?" Sole said cheerfully. "By all means lead the way "General". Nick said that only has Sole scowling at him.  
*  
-Several Days Later At The Destination-  
*  
"Bleed Little Human Bleeder! Haha Little Baby Scared? Super Mutants Rule Everything!" Sitting down behind a concrete pillar does a weary and miserable Sole and Nick sit behind the pillar to avoid the onslaught of bullets. Sitting in a miserable ball and covering her face with her hands does a very annoyed Sole only mutter, "Oh my God... Do they ever SHUT UP! Or run out of bullets!? I swear this is ridiculous!" Where the hell did they get a damn mini gun! Sole only said as the concrete pillar was slowly being chipped away from the hail of bullets. "Hey it could always be worse. We could always find ourselves with a "Suicider". Nick only grumbled. "A WHAT?!" Sole said in both alarm and confusion. "Yeah usually you'll hear a tell-tale "beeping" from them. They're the ones that carry a mini nuke and..." Suddenly Sole interrupted him exclaiming, "Wait they have nukes too?! Goddamn who DOESN'T have a blasted nuke around here!" Sole only said in exasperation. "Oh I can name a few but, right now let's try and get the hell outta here in one piece." Nick said as a peeked his head around. Only to quickly duck back for cover as more bullets sprayed the area. "Ha Ha! Die You Stupid Lady!" One of the Super Mutants said. "Oh okay that's it!" Sole yelled out and flipping to her Pipboy weapons mod does she bring out a quad missile launcher. "Eat These Assholes!" As Sole points the missile launcher and fires all four missiles at them. The results are both stunning and terrifying for a bewildered Nick. Who only looks at Sole with a slack jaw. "Wh... Where the hell did you get that!?" Nick only said in disbelief. Smiling Sole just heft the missile launcher against her shoulder and stated, "I may have "borrowed" this from Myrna's Surplus as we where heading out. Sole only said with a wicked smile. Nick only groans and covers his face with his hand. "Dammit Sole your going to return that as soon we get back!" Nick only glared at her. "Hey! It's not like she's gonna be using it now is she?" Sole said sheepishly. Nick only continued to glare at her at least until a distance rumble of thunder caught his attention. Glazing around the couple slowly notices the sky has a yellowish haze to it. Another brilliant flash of lightening following by a metallic sounding deep rumble. The wind begins to slowly pick up until it's an ominous howl. "Oh No Not This Shit Again!" Sole said as her Pipboy's Geiger Counter began to beep continuously. If things couldn't get anymore complicated than dealing with a large group of Super Mutants, than a surprise Rad Storm was just the beginning. "Dammit why the hell do we always run into these damn things!" Sole said with both annoyance and fear mixed in her voice. As she looks around her, tall dark greenish thunderheads are boiling from the sky. The irradiated, brilliant greenish colored lightening flashing all around them. The metallic thunder rolling across the entire sky, in ear deafening booms. The visibility deteriorated rapidly to where it was almost impossible to see what was in front of you. The wind making it difficult to stand up right. "Okay... This is kinda bad... Like Real BAD! We've got to get out of here now! Sole only said before another flash of lightening lights up the entire sky. "There! I see what looks like an old parking garage. Let's get moving!" Nick said as he grabbed onto Sole's arm and together they both ran. The Super Mutants giving chase, thinking their prey was trying to escape them. Loud howls could be heard from the Mutant Mongrels as they too gave chase. "Faster Sole Faster!" Nick said as he glanced back and saw that the Mutants where gaining in then, and fast. *Panting heavily* Easy... For you... To Say!" Sole only snapped back just as the Super Mutants where within firing range, Nick and Sole reached the garage compartment and ran inside. Collapsing onto the ground does a very weary couple sit down to catch their breaths. "Okay.... I think... Where safe... At least for... Now." Sole said while trying to catch her breath. "You just rest here I'm going to have a closer look around." Nick said as he quickly got up to his feet and began to inspect their surroundings. "Hmm... This is... Odd?" Nick said in puzzlement. After catching her breath does Sole go over to see what had caught Nick's attention. "What is it Nick? What did you find now?" Sole asked with a hint of excitement. It sure as hell bet being stuck outside during a Rad Storm and dealing with Super Mutants any day. "It's a note." Nick said with a puzzled expression. "Hmm lets see, "Welcome One, Welcome All. If You Think Your A Smarty. Then Let's Start The Party!"  
Only glancing in confusion Sole only mutters to herself, "What the hells that suppose to mean?" As she walks over to Nick to have a closer look at the note. However, just as the two of them step side by side does the first of unfortunately many traps spring to life. A sudden and loud sliding noise is heard and the next thing both Sole and Nick know, is that the floor is suddenly moving and they find themselves sliding downward into two September tumbles. Crying out in surprise does Sole and Nick try to grab onto each other but, only to see each other disappear into a separate tunnel of darkness. With that the games have begun. Will they come out alive or will the maze claim more victims within its layers. It's time to see as the clock is slowly ticking down as the game of Life and Death begins!

*To Be Continued*


	28. The Maze Of Horrors. Part 1: One Is Enough But Not For You. Come Out Our Little Friends. This Is The End For You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As if dealing with Super Mutants wasn't bad enough with a Rad Storm to boot. Now do both Sole and Nick find themselves trapped in a what seems like a maze filled with unknown horrors. There only hints to solving this maze and getting out in one piece is to follow the clues. What will the outcome be? And what horrors will they see?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to thank my gaming partner Matrix12 for both the gaming experience and the many ideas and story plots we exchange with each other. So if you haven't yet check her out! ❤️

My Sweet Valentine (28)  
Chapter 28: The Maze Of Horrors.  
Part 1: One Is Enough But Not For You. Come Out Our Little Friends. This Is The End For You.  
Inuyasha0009

Suddenly finding themselves falling from a hidden trapdoor do Sole and Nick fall into separate tunnels. Crying out in surprise and frantically trying to find anything to grab onto to stop her fall, does Sole find herself plunging down a dark tunnel. Just as quickly as she fell she soon finds herself falling from the ceiling and landing hard into the ground below. Tucking her legs in as she hits the ground, she's able to tuck and roll and avoid most of the impact to her legs. Groaning and muttering several curses does Sole manage to climb to her feet and look around the dim and ominous looking room. Faint flickering lights are hung overhead and in the center of the room is a massive metal door. Looking around Sole doesn't see any other doorways but, does see a side of the wall that's barred off with rusty metal pipes. Running over she tries to see if the rusty bars will give way. Only to find them firmly set in place. Kicking the bars with her foot does Sole let out more curses. Turning around Sole only looks at the extremely heavy looking metal door in the middle of the room. "Well shit. Isn't this just fanfuckingtastic... How the hell am I suppose to get out of here!" She only shouted with annoyance only to hear a short cry followed by a hard thud. Turning around quickly she sees Nick on the ground on the other side of the room. As he's slowly getting up Sole cries out to him, "Nick! Over here! Are you alright?" Hearing Sole's voice Nick quickly turns around and seeing her he also runs over to the barred walled. "Sole! I'm fine what about you?" Nick said with concern as he looked her over to see if she had any noticeable injuries. "I'm fine except I'm trapped in here with no way out. Unless you count that heavy ass metal door, which there's no way in hell, that I can even budge. And I sure as hell can't climb my way back up". As the two look up at the opening from the ceiling. "Hmm let me see what I have... Huh? Looks like I have two doors and a terminal." Nick replied after he did a quick scan of the room. "What!? Oh that is such bullshit! Why the hell do you get to have the easy way out and I'm stuck in here!" Sole only said with growing frustration. Scowling at her Nick only replies back, "Now hold your damn horses woman. I don't even know what the hells on the terminal in the first place! And I'm placing my caps on that those two doors over there are locked as well". Walking over to the terminal Nick begins to try and gain access to it. "Yikes... Whoever these guys were, they weren't playing around. This is some high grade encryption here." Nick only grumbles as the screen is filled with numerous numerical and alphabetical coding. "This ain't gonna be easy but, I'm sure I can hack this.... Let me try this." As Nick selects a code a metal pad pops up from Sole's side with a softly glowing red button on top. "Hey! It worked... I think." Sole said as she looked at the button. "There's a note attached to it." Sole said as she picked up the note from the metal pad. Walking over to the barred wall Nick looks through to look at the note. "One Is Enough But Not For You. Come Out Our Little Friends. This Is The End For You." Both Sole and Nick said together as they read the mysterious note. "Great. Just Great. Doesn't that just sound spectacular." Sole only muttered darkly. "What do we do now? Do I press the button or do we try another way." Sole said as she glanced at Nick, who was deep in though. "Looks like we have no other choice. There's nothing else on the terminal that I can get access too at this point." Both sighing at there current predicament do they slowly look at the softly glowing red button. Glancing at each other they both pull out their weapons and ready themselves. "Well here goes nothing..." Sole said nervously as she cautiously presses the button. As soon the as button is pressed a loud metallic scraping noise can be heard as one of the doors on Nick's side slowly opens halfway. "Really!? Again with you getting the easy... Way.... Out..." Sole started to yell only to fall quiet as slow movement is seen coming from the doorway. Slowing stumbling into the room is a single feral ghoul. However, knowing that if you see one feral ghoul then there's more to come. Slowly looking around the room does the feral ghoul spot his prey. Letting out a high pitched shriek does it launch itself at Nick. Easily avoiding the feral ghoul do both Sole and Nick shoot the vile creature until it's nothing but, a gory pile of broken limbs. Nonetheless the alarm has been called and slowly but very quickly do the couple realize that more are coming. Like a wave does several feral ghouls pour out from the doorway. Rushing at Nick, who's quickly realizing that he's going to be swarmed if he doesn't do something quick. "Shit! Nick run! I'll try and keep them off of you!" Sole shouted to Nick as he began running to avoid the frenzied mob. "Dammit! This isn't working!" Nick yells as he begins bashing the feral ghouls left and right as they keep coming. "Ugh! Sorry folks you won't be chewing on this Synth!" Nick yells as he continues to bash and shoot the endless swarms with the "Emperor". Quickly flipping through her Pipboy does Sole select several frag grenades and Molotov cocktails. Pulling the pin on a grenade does she yell out in advance. "Grenade!" As she throws it at the swarming ghouls. Nick quickly lunges to the side as the grenade lands in the middle of the them. With a reassuring "Boom" does body parts fly across the room. "Nick run in a circle and I'll take them out when they run by!" Sole shouted, as she readies "Bolverk" Swearing loudly does Nick begins to run at first in a zing zag pattern then he begins running around the room. The horde of feral ghouls chasing after their tasty prize. "Dammit Sole you had better be ready! Nick said wearily as the horde closes in on him. "Jump and grab onto the bars when you get over here!" Sole replied back as Nick made a last frantic run towards the barred wall. Jumping as high as he could he barely manages to grab onto the bars. The ghouls trying futility to reach their prey. With that Sole begins shooting one ghouls after another and tosses some Molotov cocktails for extra reassurance. With the last of them gone does a worn out Nick drop back onto the ground. Slumping down against the barred wall does Nick begin to recover from all the running. Sole just smiles and leaning down and reaching through the bars, she places a hand onto his shoulder. "Nice job. Now maybe one of them had a ID card or key that'll either open the other door or opens more options for on that terminal." Sole said cheerfully. "Yeah, yeah... That just means I have to go through these damn corpses and find it." Nick muttered with a distasteful look on his face. "Hey it could always..." *BANG!* A sudden a very loud sound comes from underneath the heavy metal doors. That causes both Sole and Nick to quickly turn around and rise to their feet. Sole pressing herself against the metal bars. *BANG!* This time one of the metal doors slides off from the doorway. "Wha... What the hell is doing that." A terrified Sole whispers. Only to gasp in horror as a long reptilian-like arm suddenly appears from the opening. A large blackish gray colored and deadly clawed hand is seen at the end. Low growls can be heard coming from within the doorway. This time, as another loud *BANG* fills the room, the door is completely ripped off the door frame. A giant massive head emerges. With deadly black curled horns, razor sharp teeth and glowing yellow eyes does the creature slowly crawl out from the hole. With its thick blackish-gray scaled hide and massive muscles hind legs with thick black curved clawed talons on the ends. A thick spiked tail is seen. The creature stands up to its full 10 foot height and bellows out a roar filled with rage. "Oh... My... God..." Nick only whispered back as the two are looking at one of the most deadliest creatures to roam the Commonwealth. A Deathclaw. And right now it was looking at Sole with the sole purpose of ripping her to shreds. "You have GOT to be fucking kidding me!" Sole said in sheer panic. As the next thing she knows the Deathclaw is suddenly charging right at her and launches itself with its clawed hands ready to eviscerate her. Barely able to dodge does Sole only find herself running to the other side of the room. Trying desperately to get away from the raging Deathclaw, Sole only runs for her very life. Nick barely gets away from the bars as the charging Deathclaw slams into the metal bars, bending them inward from the impact. Roaring in rage the Deathclaw turns and charges at Sole. Switching out "Bolverk" with "The Terminator", a single barrel shotgun with a special mod that causes the shotgun shells to explode on impact that does 199 in damage plus 15 extra with the explosive mod. Sole manages to fire off three shots before the now enraged Deathclaw is on top of her. Using her gun to block its snapping jaws it only roars in her face. Sole can hear Nick yelling frantically at her to run as he's shooting it with the "Emperor". Trying desperately to do anything to gain the Deathclaw's attention away from his Sole. Reaching back the Deathclaw viciously swipes her gun from her hands. Reaching out, with blurring speed, does it grab onto Sole with an inescapable grasps. Sole tries to free herself from the Deathclaw's grab, when she's suddenly fling high into the air. Looking down at the Deathclaw she only has time to gasp as she's thrown onto the hard ground. The back of her head striking the ground, causing colors to explode from the back of her head filling her vision. Her Pipboy beeping at her frantically indicating she has sustained a serious head concussion and immediate medical attention is required. Everything is taking on a blurred, double vision effect. Sole feels as if time is crawling by as she stagers to her feet. Voices and sounds are muffled and disoriented as she staggers over to the side of a wall, lurching forward she throws up as pain shots from her head all the way to her toes. She barely has time to duck as the Deathclaw swipes at her again. Craving deep gouges into the wall. Sole tries to run but, only stumbles and falls back onto the ground. She can hear Nick yelling out to her but, his voice sounds so far away and distant. Sole only curls up and throws up again. This time blacking out for a short period of time before she's gasping awake again. The charging Deathclaw reading for another attack. It's here that she notices several items that have fallen out from her armored vest pockets. She sees two Stimpaks, a bottle of Rad-X, one vial of Med-X and the last, a syringe of Psycho that she picked up during their attack with the Super Mutants. Reaching out and grabbing the Psycho does the only possible solution come to mind. Wearily climbing to her feet Sole injects herself with the Stimpak. It's effects are immediately felt but, not enough to heal her completely. And she knows that if she's uses the Med-X it'll only cause her to have an opioid induce high. Which at this very moment, she needs all her attention focused on the damn monster in front of her. Slowly reaching for the Psycho Sole only mutters to herself, "I'm SO going to regret this and get a serious ass chewing from Nick." Which speaking of Nick, Sole only looks over to a panicking and very frustrated Nick as he's trying desperately to somehow reach his precious Sole. Somehow sensing her looking at him,does Nick look up and looks at Sole. His eyes widening in shock as he sees what Sole's about to do. "No! Dammit Sole No! Don't use that!" Nick only yells back as Sole takes the Syringe of Psycho and shoved it into her chest. She gasps as it seems like acid is burning through her veins, her heart rate skyrocketing as her eyes widen. Her pupils dilating until her eyes almost appear black. Curling up into herself as the drug takes ahold of her, Sole suddenly straightens up, arms flinging to her sides, her fingers curling inward. Raising her head Sole lets out a berserker like cry as the Psycho takes effect. She faces the charging Deathclaw and without even realizing it, Sole somehow manages to select and draws out the "Kremvh's Tooth". Letting out her own crazed battle cry does Sole charge head on to the rushing Deathclaw. To her everything is moving in slow motion as the need to utterly tear someone to pieces is riding her hard. Jumping over the Deathclaw's swing razor sharp clawed hand, does Sole manage to slash at its neck. Here she only jumps up onto the back of the Deathclaw's neck and begins stabbing and slashing with ferocious strikes. Roaring out in pain the Deathclaw begins to swing it's head around, trying to get its prey off of it as it continues to mercilessly stab it over and over. Nick only looks on with utter horror at what he's seeing. He knows what the effects of Psycho can do to someone. But, never has he seen someone become this reckless or filled with such bloodlust that it borders along with insanity. "Gritting his teeth and clutching the bars until he feels his metal hand groan from the intense pressure, does he only look on. Feeling completely and utterly helpless. Finally reaching back the Deathclaw manages to grab onto Sole, it's razor sharp claws tearing into her right side causing blood to start pouring from the deep lacerations it leaves behind. Flinging her off Sole hits the ground hard but, quickly gets back up onto her feet despite the blood dripping down right side. Looking at the Deathclaw does Sole throw the "Kremvh's Tooth" down onto the floor. Reaching down does she grab her shotgun and begins firing one shot after another. Until at last giving one last roar does the Deathclaw collapse onto the ground as a lifeless corpse. Gasping and panting heavily from the sheer exertion and the fading adrenaline rush. Sole feels herself falling down onto her knees as the Psycho slowly begins to wear off. Suddenly hearing the terminal reset itself, Nick quickly runs over and begins to quickly search for the access code. Finding it he presses the code and the second door on his side opens up, revealing an empty corridor. "Shit! Dammit I thought this would lead me to Sole not down some empty doorway!" Growling in frustration Nick slams his fist against the terminal and runs back over to the barred wall. Seeing a bloodied and slumped over Sole has him freezing in place. "Sole.... Sole! Hey! Wake up! You can't fall asleep dammit now wake up!" Nick yells at Sole fretfully. Groaning does Sole manage to sit up and move to where her backs presses agains the barred wall. "I'm up... I'm up... God my head is killing me..." Sole said weakly as she reaches into her vest pocket to pull out a Stimpak. Only to find that it's broken. "Sonavabitch... Can this day possibly get any worse!" Sole said as she angrily tossed the unless Stimpak across the room. Kneeling down Nick looks over her and is not happy with what his sensors are indicating to him. "Dammit Sole you have a bad head concussion... You need to stay wake! You hear me you CANNOT fall asleep." Nick said sternly. "I know... I know... But, I'm just... so tired... Nick." Sole said as her eyes begin to close and her head begins to nod off to the side. Grabbing onto her arm through the bars. Nick straps somethings onto her arm. Suddenly a very sharp pain is felt in her arm that only causes Sole to yell in surprise. "Holy Shit! What the hell was that!?" Sole said in surprise as she feels a warm tingling sensation throughout her body. "What the hell did you strap onto me?" Sole said as she looked at the strange device on her arm. "It's an Ultra Stimpak that I took from Dr. Sun before we left." Nick said has he continued to look Sole over. Smiling at the results his sensors indicated to him he helps Sole stand up. "Wow this stuffs amazing... My head doesn't feel like it's going to explode and my side doesn't hurt. Ok we've seriously gotta get these!" Sole said as she moves her arm around and pokes at the strange contraption. "Leave it alone." Nick only said as he just smiles and rolls his eyes at her. "And unfortunately those are extremely rare to come by. It took me a lot of haggling to get just the one from Dr. Sun in the first place! Anyway let's see if we can get the hell out of this blasted place." Nick said as he looks at the open doorway. "Well it looks like once again, YOU get the easy way out. Looks like I'm going down below.... Yay For Me. I had better not run into another goddamn Deathclaw or I'm just straight up fucked. Period. The End. With no happy ending here." Sole only said as she wearily glances into the tunnel the Deathclaw came from. "Your not making this any easier for me Sole..." Nick said worriedly. Turning around Sole just looks at Nick and walks over to the barred wall. "Trust me My Sweet Valentine it's gonna take a lot more than that to take me out." Sole said as she winked at Nick and blows him a kiss through the bars. "God woman your going to be the end of me I swear." Nick said as he only smiles at his precious Sole. "Damn straight. I'm going to be the ONLY woman to end you buddy boy! Don't worry we'll find each other. That's a promise I can guarantee." Sole said with a laugh. "You better believe it. Your MINE Sole and your not getting away from me that easily. Nor are you going to get away from pulling that little stunt back there!" Nick said with a fierce and displeased look in his glowing eyes. Walking over to the opened tunnel, does Sole cautiously jump down into the hopefully deserted tunnel. Seeing Sole jump into the tunnel, Nick takes off running through the opened corridor. Both of them having the same goal in mind. Finding each other and getting the hell out of this maze of horrors. With that this part of the maze comes to an end. What awaits around the next corner, twist, or bend? Only time will tell.

*To Be Continued*


	29. The Maze Of Horrors. Part 2: Come And Play. Watch And See. Will You Come Out Alive That's The Key.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Sole and Nick find themselves separated from each other. Do they have to deal with their own horrors this maze has in store for them. However, once they get back together do they only find more trouble in store for them. What horrors await them as they proceed deeper into this maze of horrors? The end results may have dire consequences in store for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to thank my gaming partner Matrix12 for both the gaming experience and the many ideas and story plots we exchange with each other. So if you haven't yet check her out! ❤️

My Sweet Valentine (29)  
Chapter 29: The Maze Of Horrors.  
Part 2: Come And Play. Watch And See. Will You Come Out Alive That's The Key.  
Inuyasha0009

After seeing Sole jump into the tunnel and at the current moment is happy that the Ultra Stimpak is working on her. Nick takes off down the corridor only to stop as he hears the tell-tale sounds of multiple turrets. Cautiously peeking his head around, he can see at least two in front and one up from above. "Lovely... Guess it's time to play target practice... And I'M the damn target..." Nick mutters darkly to himself. "Dammit Sole next time at least give me SOME grenades! Those would make everything a lot easier than this!" Sighing Nick just shakes his head and prepares to once again run around like and idiot. Spotting a deep corner with a wooden wall around it, does he sprint towards the corner. Hearing the turrets lock on to him does the hail of bullets begin to fly. Running and dodging the onslaught of bullets does, Nick dive into the corner as now two out of the three turrets begin chewing away at the wooden wall. "Damn, damn, damn... I gotta do something quick or I'm going end up as scrap metal!" Looking around for away to possibly shoot one of the turrets, does Nick spot a grenade bouquet. "Well, well this is either going to end very horribly or end not so very horribly. Either way I'm screwed. The way this damn place is turning out to be". Sighing does Nick take aim and fires at the grenade bouquet. The explosion destroys both turrets. But, just as Nick predicted, the moment the turrets explode does the bottom of the floor give out. "Goddammit not AGAIN!" Nick yells as he falls down the trapdoor plunging into the cold water below. Coming up with a start and grabbing his soaking wet fedora and placing it back onto his head does Nick find himself in the middle of a Mirelurks nest. "Aww Shit Seriously!" Nick only yells in frustration. As not only do the eggs begin to hatch but, several Softs Shelled Mirelurks as well as a Glowing Mirelurk are seen coming at him. Grabbing his weapon does he begin to go on the warpath. "Say Hello To Your Maker!" Nick shouts as he begins shooting and bashing the scuttling Mirelurks. "God I hope to hell Sole's fairing better off than me!" Nick only thinks to himself. "Dammit I hope Nick's having better luck than me!" Sole only thought as she's running around the dark tunnel. A pack of feral ghouls are chasing after her as she just happened to run right into them as the was crawling around the tunnels. "Goddammit! I swear to God if I ever find out who built this damn place I'm gonna KILL THEM!!!" Sole only yells out loud as she turns around and shoots the mob of feral ghouls behind her. The Ultra Stimpak has done wonders but, Sole can feel it slowly beginning to wear off. Her right side begins to throb with each footstep she takes. Seeing a metal ladder leading upwards does Sole put on an extra burst of speed. However, one lone feral ghoul manages to jump onto her causing both of them to come crashing to the floor. The ghoul sees Sole's arm and clamps its jaws thankfully onto the Ultra Stimpak. Gritting her teeth does Sole manage to shove the ghoul off enough to rip out the sharp hypodermic needle and toss it to the ghoul. Swearing as blood begins to drip down her arm, from yanking the needle out, does Sole turn around and runs for the ladder. Jumping and grabbing onto the ladder Sole begins a hastily climb upwards to avoid more feral ghouls that come around the bend. Reaching the top does Sole open the door and slams it shut. Panting and utterly exhausted does she slump down to catch her breath. However the distant sound of gunfire catches her immediate attention. Quickly but, still winded does Sole begin to jog around the maze of twist and turns until see comes to a large open room. Seeing smoke coming from two destroyed turrets does hope fill Sole. "Yes! I must be getting closer to Nick!" Sole said happily. Quickly looking over she spots an opening in the corner floor. Slowly does she approach the opening and peers down into the darkness below. Listening hard Sole's eyes only widen as she faintly hears Nick's cries of pain in the distance. Without a second thought she jumps down into the opening. Only to end up splashing into freezing cold water below. Coming up sputtering and swearing as the cold water seems to zap all the heat from her body. Gritting her teeth to stop them from chattering, Sole only plunges onward as she sees several corpses of Mirelurks. Pulling out the "Kremvh's Tooth", that's still bloodied from her fight with the Deathclaw, does she quickly trudges through the cold water. Coming out of the water and running around a corner she spots Nick as he's being swarmed by the Mirelurks. The ominous Glowing Mirelurk striking Nick across his back. Causing him to cry out in pain and slumps over against the wall. See her precious Valentine being hurt only adds fuel to the rage and frustration that's been smoldering since her fight with the Deathclaw. Yelling out in rage, Sole comes charging in with the "Kremvh's Tooth" chopping off limbs and pincers as she mows through them. The Glowing Mirelurk however, proves to be tougher than she thought as the deadly sword seems to be doing hardly any damage to it. "All right you glowing freak! Each this! As Sole only throws a frag grenade at the scuttling monstrosity. Turning around Sole grabs onto Nick and covers him with her body as the grenade goes off. The explosion echoing through out the tunnels. This only causes Sole to wince in pain as her ears begin to ring from the explosion. "Sonavabitch.... Ok maybe that wasn't such a great idea after all..." Sole only muttered as she gently shakes her now aching head again. Gathering a stunned Nick into her arms, does Sole manage to drag him out of the water and onto a dry rocky ledge. Seating down and placing Nick's head onto her lap does she rummage through his trench coat pockets until she finds a Stimpak. Grabbing it and firmly injecting it into his chest, does Sole only wait patiently for the effects to kick in.  
*  
Antiseptic x2 (1) Blood pack (1) Steel (1) Components Injected Into Coolant System. Substance Analyzed As: Stimpak. Nick's processor had indicated to him.  
*  
Slowly blinking his soft glowing yellow eyes does Nick recover from the Mirelurks attack. However, seeing how that the last thing he remembers was that the Mirelurks where about to swarm him. And a sharp blow to the back of his head causes him to black out. This only causes Nick try and frantically scrabble to his feet to get away from them. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Nick it's okay! Calm down there gone! There's nothing here. It's just you and me!" Sole said in a firm tone as it takes all her strength to grab onto a struggling Nick and hold him down. Hearing his precious Sole's voice, does Nick immediately calm down as he's lowered back onto Sole's lap. Gazing down at Nick, Sole only smiles and leans down to kiss him. In which Nick gladly leans upward to return the kiss. Pressing their foreheads together and with eyes closed do they just enjoy the moment of seeing and holding one another again. "Told ya we'd see each other again." Sole said affectionately as she gently nuzzles her forehead against Nick's. "Yeah, yeah I know Sole I know." Nick only says with love and affection. Gazing up at her Nick only frowns and slowly sits up. "Uh Nick... You okay? What's wrong is there something out there..." Sole barely said as she's pulled into a firm and almost painful tight embrace. Closing his eyes and hugging his precious Sole does he try and forget what he saw when she was all alone fighting the vicious Deathclaw. Just thinking about it causes his systems to freeze up in sheer panic and the utter feeling of being completely and totally helpless to help her. Lifting her chin does he gently place a kiss onto her lips. His hands tenderly moving across Sole's arms, back and shoulders. Just to reassure him that's she's safe and sound in his embrace. Sole only smiles as she kisses him back. He's so adorable when he's being soft and affectionate. When he tries to be professional, serious, and calculating to others. This only makes her smile even more as she leans further into his embrace. Pulling her into his chest does Nick only lay his head onto Sole's shoulder. Smiling softy Sole only wraps her arms around him as well. This time Sole is the one that starts humming quietly to herself as well as to Nick. Who only smiles and nuzzles her neck. Smiling Nick only replies back, "And that's how they put Nick back together again." Which only has Sole hugging him even tighter. "Your just lucky that I just barely managed to get here in time. Otherwise you'd have ended up as the main all you can eat buffet. For those damn creepy Mirelurks. Sole said as she frowned at him. "Hey! It wasn't my damn fault woman! It was that or become full of bullet holes and double my weight in lead from those blasted turrets." Nick only scowled back at her. "Man you really were screwed weren't you?" Sole only said in a teasing voice as she snuggled in closer to Nick's warm body. "Now that where finally together and staying together! Maybe we can finally get out of this godforsaken place. And find out who built this place and end their sorry, sick, and miserable existence!" Nick only muttered. It's here that he notices that Sole's not wearing the Ultra Stimpak that he strapped onto her. Pushing her back to where he can get a closer look, sure enough it's gone. Scowling at her Nick only replies in a low voice, "Sole. There had better be a damn good reason why that Ultra Stimpak isn't attached to your arm." Nick said has he narrowed his glowing eyes at her. "Wait... Huh?! Oh No! Don't you look at me with that look buster! It was either I toss the damn thing or have my arm gnawed off by those damn blasted feral ghouls!" Sole said as she in returned narrowed her eyes at him. "Wait what?! You ran into more of them! That's it! I'm locking you up and throwing away the damn key. At least that way I know you'll be safe and sound!" Nick only said as he places his hand over his face. Slowly shaking his head. Sole only glares at him and says in a displeased tone of voice, "You even think about trying it and I'll fill you full of lead myself!" Sole said with a huff. This only causes Nick to chuckle and helps them up to their feet. Leaning in he only whispers into her ear, "You-0 Cuffs-2. Unless you want me to change those numbers of course". Nick replied in a heated tone. That has Sole blushing from head to toe and she only buries her face into Nick's chest. "Dammit Nick not now! And that was SO cheating by the way!" Sole shot back only to see Nick smiling and laughing at her plight. "Like I always say my dear Sole "Karma" and she can sure have a mean streak." Nick only said tenderly. His eyes suddenly flickering to her right side, where he notices her blue vault suit is slowly turning a dark reddish purple from blood. "Goddammit Sole your bleeding again!" Nick said with distress as the deep lacerations from the Deathclaw's claws seem have opened up again. "Huh really?! I... I didn't even know... How... Why..." Sole started to ask as she flipped through her Pip-Boy and located some field bandages and begins to gently apply the dressings to the wounds. "Because you took off the damn Ultra Stimpak, that and your heads gonna start hurting soon". Nick replied. "Too late on that one... Kinda happens when you toss a frag grenade into a closed space." Sole only muttered as she rubbed her aching head. Frowning Nick only states, "So the quicker we get out of this damn place the better." Nick said. Clearly not happy about Sole removing the Ultra Stimpak while she had serious injuries that weren't healed. Finally finding a metal ladder that leads back upward does the couple proceed with caution. Opening the metal hatch Sole peeks her head around looking to see if the coast is clear or if she has to duck and cover. Seeing no immediate danger do they slowly emerge from the tunnel. "Okay now let's see if we can get out of this blasted place." Sole said as they began to tread lightly over the ground, eyes darting everywhere for signs of trouble. Here they see several signs that point them into a specific direction. Seeing no other way do they cautiously head onto the indicated path. Turning a corner Sole comes to a dead stop and holds her arm out to stop Nick as well. Before them are dozens of what appear to look like bathroom scales. Except there are several trip wires attached to them. Both grumbling to themselves do they begin the tetious task of disarming them. Both of them whipping out their own screwdrivers do they begin clearing a path. After that they come around and find two lock cages doors. With a sign saying which button do they press. The first cage had several boxes of ammunition and what looks like a large greenish colored bullet shape bomb with a red colored cone to it. "Well I'll be damn. That my dear Sole is your first mini nuke and it appears that a Fatman is there as well." Nick said as he scanned the room. Sole only looks with both awe and terror mixed together. "Are you telling me that I'll actually have my own mini nuke with a.... Fatman?" Sole said in wonder. Chuckling Nick only rolls his eyes as Sole only looks closer around the room. The other room is filled with nothing but drugs. "Ok what the hell do we need to do for me to claim my prize! Cuz that sucker is coming with me!" Sole said eagerly. "Jesus Sole I swear your acting like a kid in a candy store." Sole only looks at Nick with a wide grin that only proves his point. "Alright it looks like both rooms are rigged with a flame thrower pointed right at the items. And seeing how I would rather not end up as scrap metal I say we press the second button." Nick said with caution. Slowly does Sole press the second button, reading to run if the flames hit any of the ammunition. Sure enough the first room is spared and the second room is quickly filled with fire. All the various amounts of drugs burning into a blackened pile. With that the door to the first room opens up. Quickly walking into the room Sole just stares in awe at the mini nuke and then glances at the Fatman. Picking it up Sole only grunts in surprise at the weight of it. "Jesus Christ! This damn things heavy! But finally I have one to call my own!" As a wicked smile crosses her face. That has Nick a little concerned as he glances at Sole holding the giant metallic catapult. Seeing his face Sole just smiles and laughs as she stores the mini nuke and Fatman into her weapons mode in her Pip-Boy. "Relax Nick I'm only going to use this for a... Let's call it "A Rainy Day" otherwise this sucker is going straight into a safe. It had be a very Very "Rainy Day" to use that thing. You've seen then for yourself just how dangerous those things can be." Nick only replied. Feeling much better now that the "Fatman and mini nuke where put safely away. Now if where done here let's get going." Nick only chuckled as Sole did another sweep of the room, to make sure she didn't miss anything. "Yeah I'm ready to leave this godforsaken place anytime!" Sole said as they walked down the corridor. Suddenly Sole spots something in the corner of a dark empty room. "Hey look at this. It's a fully intact hazmat suit." Sole said excitedly. Nick just cocks his head to the side. Wondering why Sole's so happy about a hazmat suit. "Why would you want that when you have a perfect set of Power Armor that you can.... Wait... What haven't you told me." Nick only replied back crossing his arms and looking at Sole with a predator-like glare. "Uh... Well you see... About that... Umm..." Sole started to say looking down at the floor and rubbing the back of her head. "Out with it Sole now." Nick said. Clearly not liking where this is heading. Sighing Sole only straightens up and looks Nick right in the eyes. "We have to go into the Glowing Sea. That's the only way we can save Cait and cure her of her drug addiction." Sole stated in a firm tone. Nick just covers his face with his hand and tries not to blow a fuse at what Sole just told him. Taking a deep breath Nick only glares at Sole and says in a very displeasing tone, "Have you lost your damn mind! Do you know just how dangerous the Glowing Sea is!? There's a damn good reason why nobody's gone there in the first place!" Nick only said to a frustrated looking Sole. "Are we seriously going to argue about this Now?! Or can we skip it and get the hell out of here and back to Diamond City!" Sole only yelled back at him. Feeling frustrated and annoyed at the same time. "Look I'm sorry Sole but, dammit to hell why do you tell me these things when we're in the middle of something!" Nick said in a softer but firm voice. "Because it's so much more fun seeing your facial expressions. But, all in all this is something I have to do. And I'm going to do. And I'd really rather have you by my side than just doing this solo..." Sole said quietly as she glances away from Nick and toward the floor. Shaking his head Nick quickly steps right up to his Sole and lifting her chin so she's looking at him Nick only gazes into her beautiful eyes and states, "Do you really think that I'll just stand here and just allow you to do this by yourself? Ain't gonna happen. Your stuck with me until the very end sweetheart. So you might as well get comfy because I'm don't plan on checking out anytime soon." Nick said tenderly as he gently wipes away sudden tears from Sole's eyes. Gathering her into a hug Sole says softly, "Thank you Nick you really don't know how much this means to me. I know Cait's been a major pain in the ass but, she deserves a second chance at life. She helped save me and I'm going to save her just as I promise. And I never go back on my word. Not now not ever. No matter what it takes I plan on helping her get that second..." Sole started to say but, was quickly interrupted by Nick, who stated "WE my dear Sole there's no YOU in this. Where both in this together." Nick replied with a smile. Sole only smiles back at him and nods her head in agreement. Turning around do they spot a terminal with a locked door and a sign that says, "The End Is Near Let The Harps Ring. The Results Are Electrifying." Glancing at one another with a worried expression do they proceed with extreme caution. "I don't see anything that looks like it's going to "electrocute" us. Or turn us into a crispy critter." Sole said wearily as she continues to look cautiously around the room. "Then by all means let's see what's on that damn terminal and hopefully it'll lead us out of here." Nick said as he approached the terminal. However, just as he gets up to it and places his hands onto the keyboard does, Sole cry out in alarm. "Wait! Nick don't touch the terminal!" Sole cried out as she spotted the hidden trap. But she was too late as Nick places his fingers onto the keyboard. The activating the last and final trap with dire consequences. 

*To Be Continued *


	30. The Maze Of Horrors. Part 3: The End Is Near Let The Harps Ring. The Results Are Electrifying.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the last and final trap set into motion does Sole find herself with a badly injured Nick as they finally exit The Maze Of Horrors. However, things only get worse as the last remaining member of the Barrows brothers shows up seeking out his final quest for vengeance. What perils await Sole and Nick from outside of the maze? Only time will tell. And the clock is ticking. So get back to reading.

My Sweet Valentine (30)  
Chapter 30: The Maze Of Horrors.  
Part 3: The End Is Near Let The Harps Ring. The Results Are Electrifying.  
Inuyasha0009

"NICK!!!" Sole only cried out as the final trap was sprung the moment Nick's fingers touched the terminals keyboard. The terminal was rigged! The terminal was rigged! Goddammit the fucking thing was rigged with shock batons along the bottom of the terminal. Why didn’t you think of that? Why didn’t you check? With everything that's happened so far in this fucking maze... Why? Why didn’t you think to check the terminal! Sole thought to herself disgusted at being so naïve. As she only watches in horror. The moment Nick's fingers touched the keyboard their was a sudden buzzing sound following by a sizzling sound of electricity arcing from the terminal to Nick's fingers. Letting out a startled gasp that quickly turned into a metallic-like scream does Nick's body stiffen up. He's head quickly snaps backwards. His eyes are tightly closed as he only grits his teeth in sheer agony. The electricity arcing from his hands up to his entire body. Suddenly the terminal explodes into a shower of sparks and Nick falls to the ground, his body slack and limp. Sole quickly rushes over to him but, the moment she touched his right hand electricity shoots from it to her right hand. Sole only yells in pain as the metal inside her right hand is acting like a conductor for the electricity to arc to. The palm of her hand fastens onto Nick's metal hand like a magnet. Sole only bites her teeth as she holds in her own scream of pain, as she can feel her palm burning against the heated metal from Nick's metal hand. The smell of burning flesh is almost unbearable as Sole begins to gag from both the horrid smell and the excruciating pain. Glancing over at Nick, Sole's breath catches in her throat at the sight of him. His eyes have dimmed to a faint, sickly yellow glow, and his face was terrifyingly. slack. Steeling herself, Sole places her left hand onto Nick's arm and quickly pries her severely burnt hand off of Nick's metal hand. Pieces of flesh can be seen on Nick's metal hand when Sole pulled her hand off. Clutching her hand to her chest does Sole only curls up into a ball of indescribable pain. With tears streaming down her face does she look at the palm of her right hand. A perfect circle can be seen burnt into her flash as well as other burn patterns that make up parts of Nick's hand. From the metal plating that makes up the back of his hand, his circular metal knuckles and metal finger joints. Not to mention the burns she received herself, from then metal inside her wrist that makes up her right hand. Due to the severe injuries she received from breaking her wrist and pulling it out from the iron shackles. When she was escaping from Rusty. Fighting the very strong urge to pass out does Sole manage or slowly get up and crawls toward a lifeless looking Nick. Sole's heart catches in her throat at the very thought. Nick was everything to her. He was her friend, partner, lover and most importantly her soulmate for as long as she lived. Losing him would be just unbearable. "I've already lost Nate and my son... Please don't take away my Sweet Valentine...." Sole said I between sobs as she carefully gatherers Nick onto her lap. Careful not to bump or jar her burnt hand, which was now beginning to bleed and weep from the extensive burns she received. “Come on Nick.” Sole said quietly as she shook his shoulder gently trying to get him to somehow open his eyes. She does remember successfully Stimpaking him when he was stunned by those Mirelurks. Nick only replying, “And that’s how they put Nick back together again.” He would said with his wry drawl smiling at her in the end. Rummaging through his pockets does Sole find the last Stimpak. Without even a second thought she quickly injects it into his chest and pulling out the Med-X Sole only shakes her head as she injects half of the vial into her. The effects are felt immediately. The pain and sheer agony of her injuries all disappear, as an opioid induce high kicks in. Feeling no pain and running on a drug induce high, Sole quickly leans downward and awkwardly manages to somehow get Nick onto her back. Once again Sole only grunts at Nick's weight but, proceeds out of the door and finally leaving The Maze Of Horrors. Stepping out Sole can see that it's well into the late afternoon as the sun is high in the sky. Gathering Nick to her as close and as tight as she can does she begin the very long walk back to Diamond City. Walking along a worn path away from the parking garage does a suddenly high pitched laughter causes Sole to freeze in place. But, before she can even turn around she hears a single gunshot go off and feels something very sharp plunge into the back of her left upper arm. Swearing loudly, does Sole quickly grabs onto the foreign object and rips it out of her arm. Looking at the strange object it appears to be a syringe needle of some sort. This time Sole turns around to see who this new threat is. Seeing the individual only causes Sole to freeze up in sheer panic that's bordering along total shock as the individual makes his presence known. "Wel... Well. If it ain't you... L-looks like you.. F-found our... Little secret m-maze." The individual said as Sole only looks on with anger and rage as she sees the last person that she ever wanted to see. "DAMIEN BARSTOW!!!" Sole yelled out in extreme anger and rage, that she could almost feel like her blood was boiling. Damien was barely able to speak clearly which meant he was apparently going through a massive drug withdrawal. He's speech is not only barely even understandable but, his paranoid schizophrenic behavior is sky high. As he's looking around in every which direction and is muttering to himself in a self delusional-like matter. Arguing with himself one minute the next yelling that he's in charge and everyone needs to shut up. "Y-you better get... Running. Before you... Die like... The t-trash that you are!" Damien said with an insane smile on his face. Sole feels like someone just walked over her grave as he smiled as her. "What the hell did you inject me with!" Sole yelled at looking at the now ominous looking syringe. "You'll s-soon see... So you b-better start r-running little girl." Damien saids as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out two vials of Psycho and injects them both into his neck. Letting out a strangled scream does Damien seize up and falls to the ground as lifeless corpse. Stunned at what she just saw, Sole only turns around and begins a quick jog. But, she gasps in surprise and stumbles to the ground, somehow still managing to keep Nick on her back. Something warm and wet is felt dripping down her right side. Looking down Sole's eyes only widen in horror as blood is dripping from her vault suit. The blood is coming from where she received the deep lacerations from the Deathclaw's razor sharp claws. "Wha- what the hell!?" Sole only shouted as the blood continues to drip in a steady stream. Quickly grabbing the last of the Med-X, Sole injects the rest of it into her as she looks down at the bleeding wound. The effects from the drug take over but, the bleeding continues. "Shit! Shit! Shit! What the fuck did he inject into me!" Sole shouted on the verge of panicking. Placing the empty syringe onto the ground. Sole scans it with her Pip-Boy and only gasps at what the syringe contains within it.  
*  
Material's:  
Fiberglass(1)  
Oil (1)  
Steel (1)  
Produces:  
Bleed Out Syringe (1)  
*  
"A Bleed Out Syringe!? Oh fer fucksakes this is just what I DON'T NEED!" Sole said frantically as she quickly gets to her feet and begins to run. By this time the right side of her vault suit is soaked in blood. To make matters worse Sole can feel blood starting to drip down her ears, from the head concussion she received earlier on. Gasping out and shaking her head to clear her blurry vision. Sole almost runs right into the path of a walking Brahmin with three individuals walking along side it. "Whoa there! Now just who the hell do you think you are huh?!" A tall and very muscular male individual said as he slowly approached Sole. "If your looking for trouble them you've found it Bucko!" The second male individual said as he began to circle around Sole from the other side. Just as Sole prepares to try and run away a sharp whistle cuts through the air. "Dale! Boomhauer! That's enough of that! Now get your asses back over here this instant! Where the hell did you learn your manners from you damn idiots!" An sharp voice said with a tone that seem to cut the air itself. "Sorry about that stranger, pay no mind to my boys over there. My names Cricket. Best Armaments Dealer this side of the Commonwealth... And Good Lord Almighty! What in the hell happened to you?! Your a bloody mess!? And... Is that Nick Valentine your carrying?!" Cricket said in alarm as she got a closer look at Sole. "Boomhauer! Go run and fetch Doc Weathers! We just passed him not too long ago now get going!" Cricket said in a sharp commanding voice. Nodding his head does Boomhauer take off running. "Dale! Grab her before she hits the ground!" Cricket yelled at Dale as Sole felt her knees buckling from underneath her. Managing to grab her does Cricket help slide Nick off of Sole's back. "Can you get me to Diamond City? I’ll pay… somehow.” Sole said as she felt dizzy and very, very lightheaded. “Hmm... Well I just came from there but… sure why the hell not. But, not before we patch you up first. Otherwise where gonna be digging ourselves a grave at this point." Cricket said as she looked over Sole with growing concern. "Hon I hate to break it to you but, we've gotta stop that bleeding of yours before it's too late. I ain't no doctor but, I've patched up my fair share of people. Carefully removing her armor and placing her onto the ground, does Cricket only gasp at the sight. "Dale put Nick on the Brahmin. I'm going to need you to help me here on this one. You... What's your name?" Cricket asked Sole as Dale was gently placing an unconscious Nick on top of the Brahmin. "Sole... My name.... Is Sole I'm from vault... 111." Sole said wearily as she felt on the verge of passing out. "Hey! None of that you hear me! You stay awake or it'll be the end for you." Cricket said in a sharp tone. "Here this will help but, try and hold still as I patch you up. I know it's gonna hurt like hell but, it's better than your other option." Cricket said as she injected something into Sole's arm. Sole only gasps as a familiar warming sensation is felt throughout her body and mixed with an adrenaline-like rush and a tranquil-like effect at the same time. Here Cricket gently removes the top of her vault suit and only looks at the large deep lacerations with unease. "Christ woman what the hell did you run into a damn Deathclaw?!" Cricket only said in a worried voice. "Oh man that's definitely from a Deathclaw. Have the same scars to prove it too." Dale said as he gently places Sole's head onto his lap. Reaching into her pocket does Cricket pull out a need and thread. "Grit your teeth Sole and bare with me. I'll be as quick as I can. Dale hold her down to make sure she doesn't start thrashing around." Cricket sighed as she begins to sow up Sole's wounds. Crying out does Sole only yell in pain as the needle is felt going through her torn flesh. Dales hold on her only tightens as she begins to fight back. Hearing his precious Sole's cries Nick slowly looks up from the back of the Brahmin and sees a bloody Sole fight back on the ground as two individuals are doing god only knows what to her. "S-Sole!.. Hey! Get... Away from... Her!" Nick said weakly as he tries to get off the Brahmin. Only to come crashing down onto the hard ground. His arms and legs refusing to cooperate. Nick only turns his head to look at his precious Sole before darkness consumes him once again. The last sight is Sole trying futility to get away from these mysterious strangers. Her cries of pain only adding to the heartache he feels as he passes out. "Oh for Christ sakes! What the hell does that damn Synth think he's trying to do in his condition!" Cricket only said in exasperation. Working quickly Cricket manages to finally sow up the last laceration just as she hears Boomhauer yelling his return. Doc Weathers quickly rushes over to see this suppose "patient in need" that Boomhauer mention to him. Looking at the mysterious female individual does Doc Weathers begin to issue out orders to his own guards. Calling for bandages, Stimpaks and blood packs. As he's dealing with Sole Cricket walks over to where Nick fell and gently drags him over and lays him next to Sole. "Dale see what you can do for him. I know your smart with technology and all that yada." Cricket said as she eyed the famous Detective from Diamond City. "Yes ma'am. Hmm... Looks like he took a good jolt of electricity. Not much I can do here except Stimpak him and hope that a good recharge will help. And from the looks of his right hand I'm guessing our female friend here went and grabbed his arm. There's burn on blood and... Flesh. Yo! Doc make sure you check her hands for any burns!" Dale hollered over to Doc Weathers. "Already did. And all I have to say is that's gonna leave one hell of a scar as well as those lacerations she had. What the hell happened to her anyway?" Doc Weathers said and he finished setting up the blood pack, granted it was slightly irradiated but, it was better than nothing. And not that a little bit of Rad-X he mixed into it won't fix. "Not sure myself. She just came outta nowhere that way. She's damn lucky that we just happened to be traveling this way. Anyhow here's your payment for helping us out." Cricket said as she tossed a heavy bag of caps to him. Much obliged to you and your boys. With that he and his crew take off heading back to their previous destination. "Alright boys let's gather them up and head out to Diamond City." Cricket declared once the two where stable enough to travel. With that the caravan begins its journey back to Diamond City with Sole and Nick finally free from The Maze Of Horrors. Halfway there they run into a small group of Minutemen who quickly help escort them into the city. "Well boys looks like we'll be staying here for a bit, at least until we get paid. So get comfy and for god sakes stay away from that worthless, sorry excuse of a Merchant! Lousy cheating bitch." Cricket said as the last time she was here she ended up decking Myrna in the face for accusing her of being a Synth. 

*To Be Continued*


	31. The Approaching Darkness.  Part 1: The Calm Before The Storm.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally free of the accursed Maze Of Horrors and having seen the last of the Barrow brothers die. Do the injured couple finally have some time to recover from their own injuries. As Sturges helps set up Crickets "payment" things are slowly returning back to normal. But, something is in the air and along the horizon something sinister is approaching.

My Sweet Valentine (31)  
Chapter 31: The Approaching Darkness.   
Part 1: The Calm Before The Storm.  
Inuyasha0009

Finally arriving back to Diamond City with the small group of Minutemen guarding their flank, does Cricket and the rest of her caravan come to a halt. "Thank you kindly Ma'am. Well take it from here and as ordered by our General, we will see that you and your boys are paid for your good deeds. You have the Minutemen's Oath." An older male veteran said, as he saluted to them and turned and left to help unload the Brahmin. Carrying both Sole and Nick into The Mega Surgical Center and placing them onto the nearest beds. After placing them down, do they leave to gather the much needed supplies for Diamond City. With that done Dr. Sun and Sturges both do a quick but, also a meticulous exam of the two. "Looks like Nick's okay from here. He'll just need a couple of days to allow his systems to repair the damage and a full recharge. And he'll be back in working order." Sturges said as he glances over at Dr. Sun. Clearly not happy with the look that he has on his face. "Hey... Uh Doc... She's gonna be okay... Right?" Sturges asked nervously. Sighing to himself and muttering to himself does he reply back, "Yes she'll be fine once I properly patch her up. She's not in any immediate danger. However, it's the burns to her right hand that concerns me. She was having difficulty enough with adjusting to the metallic metal frame inside her wrist. But, to add to the scar tissue that she's gonna have from these burns.... She's definitely going to have her work cut out if she ever wants to use that hand again. It's going to take a lot of physically therapy and good range of motion to get the muscles back into proper working order. For now though all she needs is to rest. The medication I gave to her has stopped the bleeding. And I'm in trusting you to give this to her when she wakes up. She's going to need it for all the drugs that apparently she's taken along the way." Dr. Sun said as he tossed a leather pouch full of Stimpaks, Med-X and most importantly the Addictol. "This is to make sure that she doesn't become hooked to all of these chems, that she'll be getting for the first couple of days as well as the ones that she apparently received getting back here." Dr. Sun said with a nod. He was just happy to finally be fully stocked again. This was just the beginning of how much he appreciated what they did for him as well as Diamond City as a whole. With that Sole and Nick are both gently carried out of the clinic and headed back to "Home Plate" by both Sturges and a couple of Minutemen. Leading the way does Sturges indicates to the Minutemen to place Sole onto the bed as he's placing Nick onto the bed as well. "Alright boys lets leave these two to catch up on their beauty sleep." Sturges said with a smile as he closes the bedroom door. Walking downstairs and out into the city does he find Cricket and her boys relaxing in the upper stands outdoor bar. "So your the one that saved the day. My thanks to you and your boys." Sturges said politely as he slightly bows his head towards them. "Yeah, yeah I've hear that from almost everyone in this whole damn city! She must be really important to you folks. Cricket said with a firm look in her eyes. "That you are correct and in fact I'm here personally to give you your "payment" that's owe to you. Cricket only narrows her eyes as she looks Sturges up and down. "And pray tell me what is it that you have in mind." Cricket said in a serious business like tone. "Well first off all have you heard of the Atomic Cats?" Sturges asks her as crickets eyes only widen at the mention of them. "Heard of them!? Hell everyone in the whole goddamn Commonwealth knows who they are! So what's this gotta do with me and my boys?" Cricket said warily. Sturges only smiles at her and says plan and simple, "Easy I'm here to out fit your boys here with each of their own custom built and fully upgraded Power Armor. At least if that will suffice ma'am." Sturges said in a matter of fact tone of voice. "Of course this is just what Sole told me to ask you before we start anything further." Sturges said with a nod in her direction. Cricket could only just stare in utter disbelief at what he just said to her. "Are you mad! That's way too much for me to take!" Cricket said hastily. Still reeling from shock at what she was just told. "Well I don't know what to say to ya ma'am other than that your going to have the most badass looking guards in the Commonwealth." Sturges just says with a smile. As he began his own task of outfitting Dale and Boomhauer with the promised fully upgraded Power Armor.   
*Several Hours Later*  
A very groggy and very sore Sole wakes up staring at the softly lite lights of her ceiling at "Home Plate" back in Diamond City. Turning her head she smiles as she can see that Nick is safe and sound and appears to be resting. Slowly getting up Sole only winces in pain as both her right side and right hand throb in pain. Seeing a note on the night stand Sole picks it up and reads it. "Take this when you wake up and go take a shower to clean off all the grime and filth. Then apply this cream to your side and hand. Replace the bandages with this special compression glove." Signed Dr. Sun. "Huh... Okay I wonder what's so "special" about this glove... Well whatever he's the damn doctor here not me. And oh lovely... More damn drugs and this... Uh... Oh My..." Sole said as she blushes as she looks at the jar of cream that's Dr. Suns special wound cream. "Well... Uh... This is... Um... Gonna be interesting..." Sole only groaned to herself as she looked at the cream and back at a resting Nick. "Man this is just gonna suck." Sole said with a pout as she walks down the hallway and into the spacious bathroom. "Oh well I can do this... I hope." Sole said as she discarded her armor only to pause as she looked at her now ruined vault suit. Frowning and sighing in sadness Sole only mutters quietly to herself, "Guess I'll have to go down there and see if there's anymore left..." Sole said as she shuttered at the thought of going back down into Vault 111. Where all the bodies and her murdered spouse still remained in their Cryofreeze pods. Shackling her head to clear away those unpleasant memories. Sole just turns on the water and steps into the hot spray. Glancing down she's surprise as the deep lacerations have almost healed. But, only frowns as she looks at the four large scars left behind. "Great more fucking scars to add to all the rest... Yay fucking me..." Sole said with a hint of disgust in her voice as she tenderly washes herself with soap and hot water. Carefully running her fingers over the scars, there healed but, still tender. With that Sole looks at her right hand and can literally see each individual mark, that made up Nick's metal hand, to the healed scars on her right hand. That only has Sole looking at with a smile. "Jesus when will I ever learn to stop Playing With Fire." Sole said as she only chuckles to herself. Stepping out of the shower she dries herself off. Catching a quick bite to eat she heads back upstairs to the bedroom and flops back down onto the comfy bed. Smiling as she can see his trench coat and hat piled onto his desk. "Poor Sturges I really outta give him a break with all the shit that he's had to put up with for the last couple of weeks." Sole only said as she shook her head smiling. Gathering Nick into her arms does she only curls up around him and dozes off as the Med-X and a nice hot shower takes affect.  
*  
Pain. Mind numbing pain. The pain is felt running across his fingers throughout his body. Then.... Darkness. Screaming.... Someone's screaming in pain. That voice. A voice he'd recognize from anywhere. A voice that he's commented to memory. Sole. His Sole. Looking up he can see her on the ground. And the blood... All of the blood that's covering her. And the two mysterious individuals that are holding her down, doing god only knows what. He tries to get to her but, only falls to the hard ground. He remembers glancing over as his Sole only continues to cry out in pain. And once again the darkness returns."  
*  
Eyes snapping open and waking up with a start. Nick quickly snaps to attention. As the fading memories of a bloody and screaming Sole only causes him to quickly try to scramble to his feet. He has to get to her. To get whoever's hurting her away from her. And then mercilessly rip them to pieces for hurting his precious Sole. However, just as he's trying to get to his feet does he feel secure arms wrap around him. A gently but, firm voice telling him to calm down that's everything's okay. That voice... It's Sole. His Sole. "Nick! It's okay calm down... Where safe. Where both safe now." Sole said as she was startled awake from Nick's sudden and extremely frantic movements. Nick only stops in place as he's trying to comprehend what's going on as he's slowly lowered back down onto the soft bed. Turning his head he only looks at Sole. Who only snuggles closer to him. Her warm arms wrapping around him in a loving embrace. Seeing her and feeling her arms around him, Nick only takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. As he tries to recall what happened to him and more importantly... What happened to his precious Sole. "Nick... Talk to me." Sole only said softly. Opening his eyes and rolling over to where he pulls Sole closer into his chest does he only sigh in utter contentment. "In a minute doll... Right now this is more important." Nick said in a soft voice as he closes his eyes. As he only tightens his arms around her. At least until he heard and felt Sole tense up and utter a soft gasp of pain. Eyes opening with alarm, Nick quickly rolls off of Sole and looks her over as he eyes her with concern. "Dammit to hell Sole. Why didn't you tell me you where still hurting? Where are you hurting? And who the bloody hell where those two individuals!?" Nick said all at once as anger and frustration replaces the soft and gentle look he had only a few minutes ago. Sighing and rolling her eyes Sole only sits up and looks at Nick. Just as he's about to continue with his little rant. Sole just leans over and silences him with a deep kiss that has him stiffening in surprise. Blinking at the sudden kiss, Nick only closes his eyes and kisses her back. Softly moaning her name and very carefully does he pull her into his arms. "Better?" Sole said with a smug grin. Scowling at her Nick only replies, "You did that on purpose you little wench!" Nick said with a growl. "Damn straight I did. And it worked now didn't it." Sole only said with smug satisfaction. Only rolling his eyes at her Nick looks at her and only frowns. "I'm trying to be serious here Sole. What happened to you and who where those individuals." Nick said as his soft glowing eyes narrow at the last part. "Now, now, Nick they weren't hurting me for starters. In fact if it wasn't for them I'd be six feet under pushing up Hubflowers." Sole said as she tries to calm down a bristled Nick. "Your stalling Sole. Out with it now." Nick said in a serious tone. Glaring at him Sole just stated in an irritated tone, "Fine which part do you want to hear? The one about how a damn Deathclaw turned me into a bloody mess, you trying to electrocute yourself with a rigged terminal, me getting shot with a fucking Bleed Out Syringe, how this whole thing was the Barrows brothers doing or the fact that I was going to die a horrible, painfully slow and bloody death if it wasn't for Crickets help." Sole said in a huff as she glares back at Nick. Who only just looks at her and tries desperately not to crash his processor at what she just told him. Shaking his head and covering his face with his hands Nick only mutters, "I'm locking you up. Yup I'm so locking you up and throwing away the damn keys. And placing you in a nice impenetrable room. So Nothing and I mean NOTHING gets in!" Nick only grumbled to himself. Half serious about what he just said. Sole only scowls at him and smacks him on the shoulder. "Hey Now! You wanted to know what happened! So here are your opinions so pick one! And like I said before if you even think about trying to lock me up your going to be the one who's going to be pushing up Hubflowers and not me!" Sole said with annoyance. "Okay, okay... Just cut me some slack okay? This is all still coming back to me... And I only remember bits and pieces of it, that I'd rather not. Nick said as he only looks down frowning at how utterly useless he feels that once again his Sole got hurt because he wasn't there for her. "Oh no. Don't even go down that road Nicholas Valentine. This wasn't your fault so don't you dare go and try to take the blame for this." Sole only said in a stern voice. As usually hitting the nail right on the head. "If anyone's to blame it's Damien Barrows that we should be blaming. Or should I say was the one that should be taking the blame. Seeing how he went and offed himself." Sole said with a sigh. Now before we go any further. You. Clothes. Off. Now. And help me put this uh... Cream on me..." Sole said as she blushes at the last part. That only has Nick chuckling. "Let me take one good guess. It's some of Dr. Suns wound cream am I correct?" Nick only said in a teasing voice as Sole only blushes an even deeper shade of red and buries her head into her knees. "Oh shut the hell up and get undressed will you." Sole only said in a muffled voice from behind her knees. Still chuckling at how embarrassed his Sole gets at the mention of Dr. Suns wound cream does he only reply back in a teasing voice. "All right, all right. But, your going to tell me everything from when this whole damn mess started. As I of course look you over ever single inch. Just to make sure I don't "miss" anything that requires my immediate attention. Nick said in a low pitched tone that already has Sole wanting him with need. "Oh. And the same implies to you to my dear Sole. You. Clothes. Off." Nick said in a voice that too was full of need. To just touch her and love her. To reassure himself that she was safe and sound in his embrace. As he only makes passionate and gentle love to her over and over again. To replace those dreadful memories with ones that are filled with love and passion. Not pain and sorrow. With that another journey is over. And another road to recovery is embarked upon as the two make up their own pleasant memories.

*To Be Continued*


	32. The Approaching Darkness.  Part 2: Memories Of Pleasure And Need. Sorrows Of Past Deeds.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Nick is making sure that his precious Sole is thoroughly "checked" over from their return from the dreadful Maze Of Horrors. Do old memories as well as new ones come forth from their safe return. But, the happy reunion is soon cut short when Preston makes a sudden visit to Diamond City. The news he has for them is both horrifying as well as disturbing. What is it that Preston as to reveal to the couple that threatens the entire Commonwealth? Only time will tell.

My Sweet Valentine (32)  
Chapter 32: The Approaching Darkness.   
Part 2: Memories Of Pleasure And Need. Sorrows Of Past Deeds.  
Inuyasha0009

Laying on her abdomen on the nice soft and comfy bed does Sole only closes her eyes and sighs in heavenly bliss. A warm, tingling sensation is felt spreading from her backside that slowly settling deep within her core. Creating a warmth of its own. One that was full of aching need and a strong sexual arousal that she could almost scream. Softly moaning in complete satisfaction does Sole only arch her back into Nick's massaging fingers. This only has Nick chuckling as he only deepens the massage. "Keep that up doll and I'll mistaken you for a cat." Nick said in a teasing voice as he purposely ran his metal fingers down her spine. Causing her to only arch her back even more. Smiling wickedly does Nick slowly runs his fingers one by one along her ribs that causes her to jump in surprise. "Dammit Nick your doing that on purpose!" Sole only said in a voice full of need. "Now what makes you think that I would do something like that? Come now a little angel like me?" Nick only relied back as he began placing butterfly kisses along her spine. "Nick!" Sole only moaned. "Every. Single. Inch. My dear Sole. I won't be satisfied until I've "checked" every single inch of you." Nick said in a heated low voice. "And since we're not in any rush. I plan on taking my time and spending it all on you. For you are my Sole of my Soul." Nick said with love and tenderness as he only continues his slow and leisurely massage to Sole's upper and lower back. The scars from where she was mercilessly tortured by Rusty. Who was clearly an insane lunatic as well as a murderous psychopath. The scars are slowly fading and aren't as raised up like they used to be. Nor are they as painful or tender. However, the ones to Sole's right side may prove to be more of a challenge. Especially with how guarded Sole was becoming with her right side. Which was only worried Nick even more. Sooner or later she's going have to show him. But, at the same time he can see why she would want to hide something like this from him. She was already having problems dealing with and accepting, that she was whoever the hell she wanted to be. Scars be damned. And if anyone said otherwise. Then they would more than likely be meeting the business end of Nick's metal fist. Just the thought of anyone saying that she wasn't beautiful or emphasizing on how her scars only make her a "Wandering Wastelander." Was going to be getting a bullet with their name on it. Just thinking about all this has Nick's Coolant levels rising to dangerous levels. It wasn't until he felt Sole slowly move onto her left side. Still keeping one of her hands over the area, where Nick knows for a damn fact. That's where the Deathclaw grabbed her and flung her up into the air. Only to slam her back onto the hard concert. And he was once again unable to help protector. Nick only frowns at this. "Some significant other I'm turning out to be..." Nick said with contempt in his voice. Hearing Nick say that pulls a contented Sole out of her pleasure induced state. Immediately sliding out from underneath him and in turning around does she only look at him with blazing blue/gray eyes. "Don't you ever say something like that again Nick. What happened wasn't your fault for the umpteenth time. Now stop blaming yourself. Just as I need to stop blaming myself for what happened to you." Sole said with fierce determination. Her gaze never leaving Nick's. "Like it or not this is bound to happen to us as we live in this "nice and dangerous world that we live in." Sole said as she quoted what she would hear Nick say sometimes. "And your more than just my significant other Nick. Your my everything. Like you I can't imagine life without you." Sole said tenderly as she only leans forward to capture his mouth into a slow and passionate kiss. That only has Nick closing his eyes and he leans into the kiss. His arms carefully and gently wrapping around her as he pulls her into his chest. Gently laying her back down onto the soft bed do they separate. Only inches apart do they just stare into each other's eyes. Slowly sitting up does Nick look down at Sole and gently moves her hands away from her right side. Eyes widening in shock as he sees the long and angry looking scars to her right side. Feeling his eyes on her does Sole only look away. God only knows what she looks like... Or what Nick's thinking about her appearance. "Guess I'll add those to my ever so growing collection." Sole only said her voice barely above a whisper. Tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Eyes zeroing in on her does Nick gently cup her chin and turns her so that she's looking right at him. "Look at me Sole. I've said this before and I'll say this again and again if I have to. Your beautiful to me no matter what. Your scars don't make you look any less gorgeous than what you look like. I know you may think otherwise but, believe me when I say this. You. Are. Mine. No matter what." Nick said in a soft and loving voice. Reaching down with his left hand, does he gather Sole's left hand and places both of them against his chest. Placing a kiss onto her ring. "Sorry doll but, your stuck with me until the very end. And nothing is ever going to change that. Not your appearance and sure as hell not mine. Your mine to hold and to cherish. To love and support. In this life as well as the next." Nick said with solid determination that only has tears slowly running down Sole's face. "God where would I be without you. Anyone else would only look at me as..." Sole begin to say in between sobs until Nick firmly interrupts her, "Not. A. Another. Word. You said it to me and I'm saying it to you. I don't want you to ever say those words again. That was then and there. We only move forwards not backwards my dear Sole. Nick said as he only gazed into her soft eyes. His eyes never leaving hers. Sole only nods her head in agreement as a slow smile is seen replacing the frown from before. "Although I gotta admit. That's definitely gonna leave scars that most people rarely every get to talk about. Deathclaw's have killing people in seconds. Yet you... You stood your ground and you took on that monster and you won. The last time something like that ever happened was a long time ago. I was walking around minding my own business. When I over heard a group of ex-gunners claiming they knew a way to make a lot of caps by looting a Deathclaw's nest. Emphasizing on the words "knew." Poor bastards where never heard from again. Who in the hell would want to try and loot a Deathclaw's nest!" Nick only said as he shook his head at the sheer stupidity of the whole matter. This only has Sole laughing at the absurd idea. Nick my dear there called "Idiots" and unfortunately they live among us." Sole only said that has both of them laughing. "Now that we've clearly have gotten off the topic at hand. Which is me attending to those scars of yours." Nick said as a playfully and mischievous look crosses his face. "I'm going to die..." Sole only mutters. Her face turning red as Nick begins to apply a generous amount of Dr. Suns wound cream to her tender side. "It won't because of this that's for damn sure." Nick only chuckles at her as the effects of the blessed and cursed cream begins to take affect. A heated flush creeps up Sole's body as her body is assaulted with stark erotic arousal that has her heated core dripping with need. Sole only moans even more as Nick's fingers gently trail from the four large scars on her right side to her chest. Where he proceeds to rub and knead her aching breasts and run his fingers along her scarred chest. "Oh god Nick that feels amazing. But, I want, no I NEED more. I need you." Sole said as pleasure seemed to blossom from within her. That has her arching her back into Nick's kneading hands and fingers. Nick only chuckles as he continues to pleasure his precious Sole. Leaning down does he place a hard kiss to her lips as he trails his hand down to her hot and wet sex. "You mean something like this?" Nick asked her. As he begins to ever so slowly rub her moist and slick folds. His fingers rubbing against her everywhere except where she needs it the most. Only arching her hips into his hand, does Sole begin to ride his seeking fingers and hand that leaves her gasping in sheer need. Gritting his teeth and closing his eyes. It takes all his willpower just to set a slow and rhythmic pace. Rolling her onto her left side does he only deepen his thrusts into her wet and creamy sex. His cool metal hand gently rolling her nipples into aching peaks. That only has Sole crying out in a voice that's full of want and need. As she only tries to quicken the pace. Leaning forward so he's pressed right up against her does Nick only whispers into her ear. "Shhh.... There's no need to rush things... As he continues to claim her over and over. "Yes... There is... A Rush! (Gasping) I'm... I'm so hot... and so wet! God... I need you NOW! Sole barely gets the words out as she finally finds his evading and firm fingers and begins riding them in a hard and fast pace. That has Nick swearing as pleasure is felt all along his body. Finally giving in does Nick set a merciless fast and rough pace that has Sole crying out in sheer bliss. Nick only leans down to her neck and tenderly but, firmly does he bite the side of her neck. Not only causing Sole to cry out in surprise. As pain that instantly turns into erotic pleasure floods her entire body. Because, somewhere deep within Nick. On some primal need deep within. Demands that he leaves his mark on his woman and his alone. For others to see and to know that she belongs to him. He'll probably catch hell from Sole once she finds out what he did to her. But, a deep satisfaction is felt within him. Placing kisses over her neck and along the bite mark that's left on her neck. Does he finally settle onto her lips. Just as he captures her scream of pent up pleasure that's mixed with pain. As her orgasm explodes throughout her body. That only leaves her as limp as a rag doll. As she's slowly coming down from her sexual induce high of euphoria. Nick's own systems relish the feel of his own sexual release. As he only moans loudly into Sole's neck. Finally catching her breath does Sole gather Nick into her arms and rolls them over so she's laying on top of him. Curling her arms under his does she only leans forward to gaze into his half closed glowing eyes. Each only smiling at each other as Nick only loosely wraps his arms around her. Feeling safe and loved at the same time in his warm embrace. Sole only leans down and presses her soft lips onto his as she only kisses him over and over again. Until she lays her head down onto his upper chest and closes her eyes. Gathering up the soft blanket does Nick cover them both. That only has Sole snuggling deeper into him. Shortly afterwards Sole is sound asleep as Nick only continues to gaze at her as she sleeps. Once again thinking how lucky he really is that it was Sole that rescued him from that miserable vault and not just some random stranger. That was only rescuing him for a payment and not caring about the rest. Smiling at that Nick only closes his eyes as he focuses on just listening to Sole's even breathing and the soft rhythm of her heartbeat. Just having her in his arms, safe and sound makes everything so much better. And knowing that the last of the Barrow brothers are finally gone and won't ever be a threat to them ever again.  
*  
"No.... Nick! Stop! It's a trap! Don't touch the terminal!" Sole remembers screaming but was too late. The moment Nick's fingers touched the keyboard their was a sudden buzzing sound following by a sizzling sound of electricity arcing from the terminal to Nick's fingers. Letting out a startled gasp that quickly turned into a metallic-like scream does Nick's body stiffen up. He's head quickly snaps backwards. His eyes are tightly closed as he only grits his teeth in sheer agony. The electricity arcing from his hands up to his entire body. Suddenly the terminal explodes into a shower of sparks and Nick falls to the ground, his body slack and limp. As he lays there looking lifeless.... "No... Nick wake up! Please wake up... You... You can't leave me... Please... Not again... I can't do this again. Please... Don't take him away!!!" Sole only screamed out her defiance. Hearing Damien laughing at her as he raises his own gun to shoot her.  
*  
Suddenly crying out and flinging herself off the bed and onto the hard floor, does a terrified Sole only wakes up in a crumpled heap. As Dogmeat lets out a frantic and pained yelp as Sole suddenly lands right on top of him. Panting heavily and drenched in a cold sweat and still full of adrenaline from the nightmare does Sole hear hurried footsteps running upstairs. Still in a dream induced fog and hearing Damien's laugher in her head. Sole launches herself to the closest safe and grabs the quickest weapon she can grab onto. Her single barrel shotgun, "The Terminator". Grabbing it she only points at the door and pulls the trigger at the suddenly ducking and swearing individual. Downstairs Nick as he left Sole to sleep and he begins to fix her something for breakfast. When he heard her suddenly crying out. Following Dogmeat's yelp as the next thing he sees is Dogmeat running down the stairs with his tail tucked in as he runs into his doghouse. "What the hell!?" Nick only said with a start as he takes off running up the stairs. "Sole! What's wro... OH SHIT!" Nick yells out as he finds himself staring at the business end of a shotgun from the side of the bed. Without thinking Nick launches himself to the other side of the room. Just as the door is blown to pieces. Ducking and swearing loudly does Nick frantically find cover from behind his desk. "Dammit to hell Sole! It's me!!! Now put that damn thing down!" Nick yells out in an angry voice. "What the hell are you thinking!?" Nick only mutters as he cautiously peeks his head from behind his desk. To make sure not only is the coast clear but, to make sure he's not facing another shot from that damn gun of hers. Silence only settles as minutes slowly pass by. The silence is broken as Sole slowly raises "The Terminator" and places it on the bed. Sighing in relief now that he's not going to end up as scrap metal, does Nick stand up and marches over to the side of the bed where he knows Sole is. He barely gets in front of her and is about to give her one hell of an ass chewing when he suddenly finds himself being tackled to the floor. A sobbing Sole curling into a ball and only clutches onto him like a vice grip. "Wha... What the hell!?" Nick could only exclaim as at first he's mad as hell at her and now he's utterly baffled at the sudden change. Sole only continuing to cry as she mutters over and over "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... thought you where Damien... He was pointing his gun at me... And the screams... YOUR screams Nick... I can't...   
I can't get it out of my head. I can't stop seeing you being... So... So lifeless..." Sole sobs. Only burying her head further into his chest. Her tears falling onto his shirt. Completely dumbfounded at Sole's statement only makes Nick curse silently to himself. He could tell Sole was starting to become restless in her sleep but, thought that Dogmeat would help alleviate her back to sleep. Guess he was wrong on that one... BIG time. "Way to go Nick you damn idiot!" Nick only mutters to himself as he slowly gathers Sole into his arms as he sits up. She's stopped crying but is only trembling as she only tightens her hold on him. Almost afraid he'll somehow up and disappear and leave her all alone. The sound of nails clicking on the wooden floor indicates that Dogmeat as decided to join them as well. Walking over to Sole and Nick, Dogmeat lays his head onto Sole's lap. Sole only smiles and gently begins to scratch him behind the ear. Which only causes Dogmeat to flop down onto his back. Clearly wanting his tummy scratched as well. "Spoiled mutt I swear he has us wrapped around his paws." Sole only mutters as she shakes her head and finally begins to scratch Dogmeat's tummy. The happy reunion is quickly cut short as someone begins to knock at the front door. Dogmeat instantly flies down the stairs and begins barking excitedly. "Oh lord now what." Sole said as she reaches over to grab her clothes. "Who knows all I gotta say is it had better be damn important." Nick grumbled. Clearly not happy that their happy reunion was interrupted. "I'll go see who it is and your breakfast is waiting for you downstairs." Nick replied back as he heads downstairs to open the front door. Shooing Dogmeat out of the way Nick opens the door and is greeted by Preston. "Good Morning Nick. Sorry to bother you two at such an early time but, we have some major problems that need to be taken care of. Nodding his head Nick allows Preston inside and closes the door. The news he's about to reveal is both horrifying and disturbing. For all across the Commonwealth there have been reports about mass killings happening all over. The killer is unknown. For anywhere he goes he only leaves behind a trail of blood and death. For no one has been left alive by this merciless killer. With that the hunt for this killer will soon begin. Only leaving a dark and bloody mark that threatens the entire Commonwealth. Who could be causing these massive killings? Only someone who has clearly gone mad. So with that the hunting begins to end the madness within. 

*To Be Continued*


	33. The Approaching Darkness.  Part 3: The Raging Storm Within. A  New Path Full of Blood and Sin.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Sole and Preston and unfortunately a still drug induce high Cait. Make their way to Bunker Hill. They suddenly find themselves ambushed by a gang of Raiders. Quickly making a hastily retreat into the BADTFL Regional Office. Here as they decide take a break as Sole takes first watch. Here Sole stumbles upon some information about a Prewar Nick that only leaves more questions than answers. For it seems that another killer may be loose among the Commonwealth. One that has only left a trail of blood and despair.

My Sweet Valentine (33)  
Chapter 33: The Approaching Darkness.  
Part 3: The Raging Storm Within. A. New Path Full of Blood and Sin.  
Inuyasha0009

As Preston makes his way inside. He's happily greeted to a very excited and playfully Dogmeat. "Oh Preston. I didn't know you where making a trip to Diamond City. What brings you here?" Sole said as she greets him with a warm welcome. "Would you like some breakfast?" Sole asks as she's finishing up her plate of food. Preston politely declines and finds himself a chair and sits down. "I wished I was here to bring you both good news. But, unfortunately that's not the case. We have ourselves a real big problem that's not only plaguing Sanctuary Hills. But, it seems to be happening all throughout the Commonwealth." Preston said in a serious and worried voice that instantly has Sole and Nick's attention. "What's happened at Sanctuary. Is everyone alright!?" Sole said in alarm. She knows she's been away from Sanctuary Hills for quite sometime. She left Preston and Sturges to man the defenses and that they had her permission to build even more to their defenses. "Well uh... That's the thing. The defenses are coming along um... What's the word... Uh it's coming along "okay-ish." Preston said has he looked away rubbing the back of his neck. "Oh God what's Sturges done this time!" Sole only said in mock horror. "Well that's the thing. Sturges isn't the one who came up with these "new" additions. We had a group of new settlers come and have called Sanctuary their new home. This has both Sole and Nick perking up at hearing this. "Well hey you can't get any better than that. The more people we have the better." Nick said with a smile that quickly faded with the look that Preston gave him. "Not when one of them decides to start building Sentry Bots and machine gun turrets all around the damn place." Preston said. Nick and Sole only stare at him with slack jaws. Both of them jumping up and exclaiming at the same time, "WHAT!" This only opens the flood gates as both Nick and Sole begin bombarding Preston with questions and demands. "Are you out of your fucking mind!? A Sentry Bot?! At our home!? NO! N-O. NO!!!" Sole said angrily. Nick quickly following up with his own remark. "Have you lost your damn mind!? Those things are dangerous! And hard as hell to kill!" Nick said with equal anger. Holding his hands up as if to try and fend off the hell Preston's catching from the raging duo. He only says in a quick voice, "Whoa! Whoa! Man don't bite my ass off! I'm just the damn messenger for Christ sakes!" Taking a deep breath and trying to get back into the topic that quickly escalated into a very heated argument. In which Preston was clearly going to lose does he finally say in a firm tone, "Anyway going back to the topic at hand. Nick I want you to head back to Sanctuary and help Sturges deal with this new "problem" that we apparently have to deal with before it gets way outta hands. In the meantime the General and I will proceed to Bunker Hill. This was the last known location of a small group of Minutemen that where checking up on the settlement. We've lost radio contact with them and now are going to go see what's happened. As for the other problems that I mentioned earlier. Apparently there have been mass killing sprees happening all other the Commonwealth. Unfortunately we have hardly any clues as to who's doing this and why. And unfortunately he's already killed 2 out of the 6 new settlers at Sanctuary. They were and elderly couple. Jung was the one that found.... Well what was left of them..." Preston said in a soft voice as he too remembers the bloody and gory sight. Sole and Nick only look at Preston with worried looks. "What exactly do you mean "was left of them" are you telling me they weren't just killed in their sleep?" Nick asked as he was thinking what he was just told over. Trying to come up with anything that'll help them solve this problem at hand. "I meant exactly what I said. Their bodies... They where... There was nothing left of them. They looked as if they were literally ripped apart. And what's even more disturbing is that one of them looks to have been partially eaten. Which means one or two things. Either we have ourselves a feral ghoul problem or possibly a Deathclaw. Although I'm not so sure on either of them. When has the last time anyone every heard of a lone feral ghoul roaming around the Commonwealth attacking random settlements. And if it was a Deathclaw. There would have been way more bodies than just those two." Preston said with determination. "Alright Preston sounds like a good plan. Although as much as I hate to be without my trusty "partner is crime" I think we can hold our own." Sole said as she and Nick both slowly stood up as with Preston and began to head out. "You two watch yourselves out there. And Preston a word if you wouldn't mind." Nick said in a calm voice that only foreshadowed his true feelings. Looking at Preston dead in the eye Nick only saids in a low voice. "You make damn sure nothing happens to her Preston. You better bring her back to me in one piece. Or your not going to like where this could lead to. She means everything to me Preston. So I'm trusting you with this. Please. Make sure she's safe." Nick said in a gentle but firm tone. His glowing yellow eyes never leaving Preston's soft brown eyes. Preston only reaches out and firmly clasps his forearm against Nick's. "You not only have my word but, my oath as well. I'll bring her back safe and sound. You have my promise. This only has Nick smiling at Preston who also smiles back. "If you two are done I'd like to head out sometime today." Sole only said with a cheeky grin on her face. This only has Preston stepping away with an embarrassed look and only has Nick scowling at her as he approaches her. Gazing into each other's eyes do they only hug each other tightly and whisper their goodbyes. "Take care My Sweet Valentine." Sole said as she tenderly nuzzles his neck and jawline. Only humming with pleasure does Nick leans forward and presses a gentle kiss to her lips. "I'll be waiting for you My Precious Sole." Nick said in a low loving voice. "And remember my dear Sole. Not. A. Single. Scratch. Otherwise you'll have me to answer to." Nick said in a heated tone that already made Sole miss him and they haven't even left yet. Looking down at her Pip-Boy. It only indicates to her, 08.07.2288, 0745am. With that Nick and Dogmeat head back to Sanctuary Hills and Sole and Preston head onwards to Bunker Hill. With a surprise in store for Sole.  
*  
(Several Days Later)  
*  
"I can't believe you. I can't believe you. I can't believe you Preston! Dammit to hell what where you thinking! Oh wait a minute YOU WEREN'T thinking at all! Why the hell is Cait here with you?!" Sole only said in a very upset and angry voice. They were only just a days walk to Bunker Hill when a surprise ambush by a group of Raiders had them scrambling for cover. The leader of this group was ironically named Sparta. And he was just one major annoying pain in the ass like most Raiders are. They managed to take out a few before they ran into the closest building they could find to provide cover fire. The new location they found popped up on Sole's Pip-Boy as  
BADTFL Regional Office. (The Bureau of Alcohol, Drugs, Tobacco, Firearms and Lasers.) "Here inside quickly!" Sole said as she ushered them inside. Firmly slamming the doors shut and barricading the doors with anything she could get her hands on. Mostly old and crumbling desks and tables. Sighing as they appeared to be safe for the moment does Sole only glare at Preston and a clearly still drug induced high, Cait in tow. Preston Garvey You have better have a damn good reason why she's here. When she's obviously in no condition to be out her in the first place!" Sole only said as the battle induce adrenaline high was wearing off. "I had no choice General and I'll take whatever punishment you deem necessary for doing this. We've had to literally isolate her from the other settlers and place her under watch 24/7. If she's not trying to overdose herself on those blasted drugs that she's hooked onto. Then it's the fights that she starts as the high is wearing off and the withdrawal symptoms take effect. Trust me she's one helluva fighter when she puts her mind to it. It took 6 Minutemen to finally subdued her and place her in.... Solitary Confinement. We had no choice General. I was just against the whole matter myself. But, she hurt a lot of people and we can't have that. Especially when these folks only want to have a safe place to finally call home. We would only give her enough of the drugs she obviously needs now for her just to stay lucid. With that new girls obsession with building machines and her absurd ideas for the defense. You'll soon see for yourself why I had to bring her along". Preston said in a firm and straight forward tone of voice. Only shaking her head and smiling Sole places a gentle arm on him and looks him in the eyes and says to him, "I'm not going to punish you for doing the right thing Preston. It's just so frustrating to see her to the point that we have to lock her up or drag her around in handcuffs like some criminal. It's wrong Preston but, I can see from your point of view. You didn't have a choice and I'm glad you made the right decision." Sole said to Preston. That has him sighing in utter relief. "Thank you General. You don't know how much that really means to me." Preston said with gratitude towards her. Looking around at what appears to be an old Police Precinct. Sole turns and looks and Preston and says, "I'll take first watch. You try and get some sleep. I'll also take Cait with me as well. And don't worry I have no intention of letting her loose. Im just going to take a look around here and hope that we scared those blasted Raiders off." Sole said with a smile. Reaching into his coat pocket does Preston hand Sole a a small bottle of Buffout. "Here take this. If she starts to become aggressive just give her a couple of these. That usually does the trick." Preston said as he handed the bottle to Sole. Thanking him Sole begins to do a little looking around of her own. Maybe she'll even find something good from here. With a stupor-like Cait in tow Sole begins her search of the building. Picking a few locks here and there she turns to the right and spy's a hole in the wall. Looking at it Sole only frowns at the predicament that she finds herself in. "Great. Just Great." Looking back at Cait Sole guides her to an old desk chair and places her in it. "I won't be gone long so stay her alright?" Sole said but, just to make sure she undos one of the handcuffs and cuffs it to the desk. For extra reassurance that she won't go wandering off on her own. With Cait secure Sole heads toward the hole in the wall and jumps down into a separate room. "Huh... This must be the evidence locker room. There must be a working terminal somewhere around here... Hello, Hello, what do we have here. As Sole spots a working terminal as well as two holotapes. The first one reading "We Are Done" And the second one has Sole even more confused. "Eddie Winter holotape-0." "What the hell are these? And that name...where have I heard that name from?" Sole only ponders as she goes over to the Evidence terminal and begins to hack into it. "Bingo!" Sole said with a smug grin. And Nick said I was hopeless at hacking these things. Just wait until I tell him about this!" Sole only said in a happy tone that quickly fades away as she reads what's on the terminal.  
*  
Winter Holotape Logs  
CASE 155-H: Winter Holotape Logs EVIDENCE LOG ENTRY: EdWi-00 OBJECT: Holotape 00 STATUS: In storage, BADTFL evidence room annex, Cabinet 04. * EVIDENCE LOG ENTRY: EdWi-08 OBJECT: Holotape 08 STATUS: On loan, Officer White, Police Precinct 8, Fens District.  
CASE 155-H: Winter Informant Log  
*  
CASE LOG 155-H-109 - BADTFL INFORMANT SUMMARY Picking up a lot of chatter recently from Eddie Winter's boys asking after a Jennifer Lands of South Boston. Ran background on the name and turns out she's engaged to Nick Valentine, one of the Detectives running Operation Winter's End. Request made to upper supervisors to fast-track the two of them for witness protection (or at least inform them of danger) but request was denied. Higher-ups don't want to compromise ongoing BADTFL investigation.  
*  
"Wait a minute. Nick Valentine.... As in MY Nick Valentine?!" Sole only said in shock as she read the rest of the entry log. "He... He was engaged... To a Jennifer Lands. They... They knew that they where in danger and yet they did nothing! How could they! All because they didn't want to risk ruining some stupid investigation. Instead it only cost someone their life!" Sole said angrily as hot tears are felt running down her face. Her mind a chaotic whirlwind of thoughts as she listens to the holotapes. "What happened to her? What happened to... Nick. His Captain said he was going in for some kinda of treatment. Because of what happened to Jennifer... And with this Eddie person. Was... Was that when he was taken to the Institute? Does he still think about her? Does he still miss her. And what about this Eddie Winters. What the hell happened to him?" Sole thought angrily. "Whoever this Eddie Winters is I hope he died a horrible and miserable death. If not I'll find him and kill him myself!" Sole said with hatred that seem to burn a hole inside her. Suddenly jumping as her Pip-Boy beeped at her. Glancing down and looking at the date only made Sole angrier. O8-16-2288. Great. "Just when I thought this couldn't get any worse." As Sole went and picked the evidence locker and only looked in awe. "Well hello beautiful! Come to Mama!" As Sole finds another Fatman that's armed with two mini nukes. You are so going into my collection. And.... A Stealth Boy?? Whoa I can turn invisible! Neat! Can't wait to try this sucker out." As Sole stores it away in her Pip-Boys inventory with the holotapes that she found as well. Seeing that the room is well "cleaned" out does she head back through the wall to go pick up Cait. She comes to a halt as she sees Cait curled up in a ball. Grinding her teeth as she's clearly craving more drugs. Slowly approaching her does Sole calmly and gently call out to her. "Cait... It's me Sole... I'm going to undo your handcuff from the desk. I need you to stay put..." Sole barely had the words out when the second she undid the cuff from the table, Cait is all over her. Tackling her to the ground with eyes that border on insanity as she frantically claws at her looking for the drugs that she knows Sole has on her. "Cait Stop! Dammit I don't want to hurt you!" Sole yelled at her. Only to have Cait backhand her across the right temple and eyebrow with her cuffed wrist. Crying out in pain as blood begins to pour from the wound and into her right eye. Frantically wiping her eye with her hand she only finds herself slammed against the wall. Cait's hands curling around her throat in an inescapable grip. Her fingers digging into her flesh hard enough to draw blood. Grabbing onto Cait's arms does Sole try desperately to free herself from Cait's death hold on her. Feeling herself starting to become lightheaded as black spots begin to appear in her vision. Sole only leans her head back and slams her forehead into Cait's nose. Causing her to finally let go that leaves Sole gasping for air and she stumbles to the floor. Her fingers tenderly touching her sore and swollen neck. Quickly getting up and settling into a crouched combat position, does Sole see that Cait has drawn a wicked looking Bowie knife. Still trying to catch her breath from her sore throat does Cait suddenly lunge at Sole. The knife tearing Sole's already ruined vault suit and across her left side. "Sonavabitch! You really just had to go and do that didn't you! Dammit that's gonna leave ANOTHER damn fucking scar! And I'm going to get another ass chewing...." Sole only mutters furiously to herself. Seeing Cait reading for another go Sole's patiences have finally run out. "You goddamn stupid idiot! Don't you know to never bring a knife to a gun fight!" Sole snarled at her as she whips out "Bolverk" and shoots the knife out of Cait's hand. Cait barely has time to register what just happened before Sole pistol whips her to the side of her head. Knocking her unconscious and she falls to ground. Panting and swearing does Sole only inject herself with a Stimpak as she hears Preston yelling out to her. "General! Where are you!? What's going on?!" Glaring down at an unconscious Cait. It takes all of Sole's willpower not to just leave her there and fuck the whole idea of trying to help cure her of her drug addiction. "You just damn lucky that I never go back on my word. Otherwise you'd be nothing but a fucking corpse for the Bloatflies to eat off. You had better be worth all this hell that your putting me through. Cuz if your not worth all this. I'll just leave your worthless ass in the damn vault to rot for all I give a damn." Sole said savagely. As she gets up and walks away before she does something she'll regret. Finding Preston Sole only tells him to go get Cait and to get ready to head out. Preston only just nods his head as he watches Sole walk away. Never has he seen her this angry and the look on her cold gray eyes says that's she's one step away from killing someone. Finding Cait and hauling her onto his back does Preston quickly head towards the exit. Something else must have happened besides Cait's behavior to make Sole that angry. The only question is what could have made her so volatile. Stepping out into the pouring rain doesn't help matters either. Especially when just as there walking towards Bunker Hill do they hear the leader of the decimated gang of Raiders yelling out threats and acts of revenge. Without even uttering a word Sole turns around and what she has in her hands only makes Preston's eyes widened in surprise. Pointing the Fatman at the leader of the Raider gang, Sole only aims and fires the mini nuke. The poor bastard didn't even know what was coming as the surrounding area was engulfed in a raging fury of atomic hell fire. Sole only takes another look just to make sure the damn bastard was dead before she only turns around and begins to stomp through the tall wet grass. Preston only just looks at Sole with both awe and fear at the emotionless expression that she had when she fired the mini nuke. Shaking his head he quickly follows Sole to Bunker Hill. Where hopefully they'll find the missing Minutemen and check on the settlers. Unfortunately little do they know the horrors they will find once they reach their location. The ever presence of something just lurking out there. Waiting for them. Watching there every movement. With only bloodlust filled eyes does it slowly watches and waits for its next bloody kill. Like sheep being lead to a bloody slaughterhouse. With movements that are wraithlike does it only trail behind its unexpected prey. What horrors await them as they get closer to their destination? For each step they take only brings them closer to this deadly killer.

*To Be Continued*


	34. The Approaching Darkness.  Part 4: The Arms Of Sorrow. The End Of Heartache.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For 2 weeks Nick has been left to watch over Sanctuary Hills as he waits for Sole and Preston to return. Dealing with the new settlers is one thing. But a certain pair of twins are hellbent on creating robots of all various kinds. And have their eyes set on trying it "upgrade" him. However, Preston returns back to Sanctuary Hills. Alone. Where is Nick's precious Sole? And what has happen to her to cause her to leave Preston?

My Sweet Valentine (34)  
Chapter 34: The Approaching Darkness.   
Part 4: The Arms Of Sorrow. The End Of Heartache.  
Inuyasha0009

*08.27.2288, 815pm*  
Two weeks. It has been exactly two weeks since Preston and Sole had gone to go investigate the disappearance of a small group of Minutemen at Bunker Hill and to check on the settlers living there. Pacing back and forth with a lit cigarette in hand, does Nick only try to calm his racing thoughts. "What the hell is going on. They should have been back a long time ago!" Nick only muttered to himself. As the sun is setting distance thunder could be heard as yet another thunderstorm appears to be moving in. At least this time it doesn't appear to be another damn blasted rad storm. Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes does Nick only turn his thoughts back to Sole. His Sole. Just the sound of her voice. The way she looks at him with love and affection with those gorgeous bluish-gray eyes of hers. The feel of her body pressed up against his in a tight embrace. The scent of her... God he wants it all and is about to go crazy if she doesn't come back soon. However, he's abruptly pulled out of his pleasant memories of his precious Sole as Ryuko Hinamori and her twin brother Naoko Hinamori have both decided to come pester him... Again. Closing his eyes, this time out of sheer annoyance, does Nick only turn and looks at the two siblings that where with the large group of new settlers. "I'd like not to have to repeat this again... NO." Nick only said as he scowled at the two. Who where clearly hellbent on "upgrading" him and kept on bothering him about it over and over. Until he had threatened to cuff both of them to a damn pole if they kept it up. This only lasted about 30 minutes before they were either pestering him again or building another damn machine. Preston wasn't joking when he had said that he wouldn't believe what they've done to the place once he saw it for himself. Not only did those two pest decide it was a grand idea to build a damn Sentry Bot that was armed with laser machine guns as well as two missile launchers on each shoulder. Not to mention it was painted a horrid canary yellow. But, what was even more irritating than that was the fact that they both decided to name the godforsaken thing. They both came up with Henry. Their only saving grace had been when they also built and place heavy duty machine gun turrets all over the damn place. That was the only thing that he liked about the whole "upgraded" defense system. Not that he was going to tell them. "Come on Val it'll be worth it! Besides why would you want to go walking around looking like you've crawled out from under a rock." Naoko said as they where once again denied their chances of actually working on a real Synth. "Yeah really I mean have you looked in a mirror recently? And the "clawed hand" look is so last century ago. Not to mention the holes in your neck. Creepy with a capital "C" if you ask me." Was Ryuko's comment to him. That in truth seriously made his self esteem hit rock bottom. It was thankfully it was the oldest out of the siblings, Miko Hinamori that shooed them away as she decided to join Nick. "Please forgive me if they have caused you any more problems or hurtful comments. I know they can be abrasive and usually talk before they think about what they've said until it's too late. And I know what they've said about you... But, to me I like what you look like just the way you are. Your unique and that's what makes you special." Miko said gently as she knows that her damn siblings have hurt Nick more than they realize. "Thanks but, it's alright. It's not the first time I've been commented on my looks..." Nick only said with a frown as his eyes flicker downwards and glances at his metal hand. Or to be more precise "The Claw." (It doesn't matter. It doesn't matter. Dammit don't listen to them.) Nick tries to tell himself over and over without having much success. God how he misses Sole even more. Unlike those two damn brats, Sole's been the only one to accept him for who he really is. To look closer and deeper into him and not just judge him for what he is and looks like. But to actually look at him as just another person and not some worn out machine. However, just as Nick's about to reply back does a sudden and deafening "Boom" echo in the distance as a distinct mushroom shaped cloud can be seen. Without a second thought Nick as well as a small army of both Minutemen and settlers go running to the main entrance. Quickly out running everyone and with his Revolver in hand is Nick the first to arrive at the scene of the explosion. His glowing yellow eyes only widen at not only the massive crater but, the fact that as he gets closer to the giant hole his internal Geiger Counter is going through the roof. Quickly turning around he yells at everyone to stay back due to the high radiation levels. Through the smoke Nick only spots in the distance Preston walking towards Sanctuary. Quickly reassuring everyone that everything's okay and to head back does he run over to meet Preston. But only stops dead in his tracks as he sees that Preston is alone. And that his precious Sole is nowhere to be seen. "Where is she?! Where's Sole Preston. Why isn't she with you and what the hell happened to you and... Cait." Nick begins asking in a very firm tone that clearly shows that he's beyond angry at him. "She... She said that she needed to go do something and wanted to be left alone. I... I tried to follow her. But, she... threatened to shoot me if I even tried to follow her. I know she's upset with what's all thats has happened to us. But... Nick I've never seen her act this way. Something has definitely gotten her really upset." Preston only said in a very tired and weary voice. Placing a hand on his shoulder he tells Preston that he'll go see what's going on with his Sole. The fact that she threatened to draw her gun on Preston has Nick very concerned. Asking where she was last heading does Nick take off running towards her location. Apparently something must be northwest of Sanctuary for Sole to go walking off to. But what. And more importantly why did she want to go alone? After several minutes of running does Nick come to a stop. As he can see what appears to be a small metal trailer of some sort with a chain link fence surround the area. Approaching the area with caution, Nick jumps and as his Revolver in hand as he crouches down behind so old crates. Glancing over to the center is a large platform where the noise is coming from. But, what is it? Nick only thinks a very large metal gear shaped door of some sorts comes back up and locks into place. Seeing that the coast is clear. Nick cautiously approaches the small metal trailer and sees nothing inside except an empty ammunition box and an empty First Aid kit. "Huh this just gets weirder and weirder. Thunder has Nick look up at the slowly blacking sky. Towering dark thunderheads can be seen heading toward Sanctuary Hills as well as this place. Lightning briefly lighting up the whole shy that's followed with a loud grumble of thunder they seems to spread all across the sky. Quickly walking into the trailer, to hopefully avoid getting drenched with the approaching storm. Nick only sees a few items but, most importantly he sees an elevator button. "Well here goes." Nick mutters as he pressed the button and jogs outside and stands in the center of the platform. Nick just takes a moment to look around as his eyes only widen at the realization of what this place is. "This... This is a vault... Vault 111 in fact. The vault that... Sole came from..." Nick said in a soft whisper. As he looks down at the faded yellow painting on the large metal platform. Letting out a loud metallic groan the platform begins to descend downwards as Nick's lowered into the vault. The last thing Nick sees before he's plunged into darkness is lightening lighting up the blacken sky. As the heavens themselves seem to open up and let loose the rain held within. The elevator ride didn't last long as it comes to a stop in front of a large caged doorway. Coming to a stop does the caged doors open. Stepping off to the platform does Nick only look around at his settings. The area is quite small and not as large or more lavishing looking than some of the other vaults that he's heard, or been in his case. "Great... Another vault to run around in... I hate these damn blasted things!" Nick only grumbles as he makes his way up a flight of stairs. However as the further in he goes into he can see that something definitely went wrong. As skeletons lay all over the place. "What the hell is going on." Nick said quietly as he grabs his Revolver and sees a working terminal. Walking over to it he begins to access the logs from the terminal. This one appears to belong to the Vault Overseer.   
*  
OVERSEER'S TERMINAL  
VAULT 111 OVERSEER INSTRUCTIONS  
CONFIDENTIAL CONFIDENTIAL CONFIDENTIAL OVERSEER EYES ONLY | VIOLATION VTP-01011 * Vault 111 is designed to test the long-term effects of suspended animation on unaware, human subjects. Your staff will be on short-term assignment to monitor basic cardiopulmonary and cognitive functions. Long-term monitoring will be handled remotely by Vault-Tec technicians. Under no circumstance is suspension to be disrupted. This includes the administration of live-saving measures. Your staff is also considered expendable. Insubordination or attempts to evacuate prematurely are capital violations. Unused cryogenic pods are the preferred method for cadaver disposal.   
*  
Cryolator  
I've long dreamed of making cryogenic freezing available in a portable, on-demand form. The Cryolator is my latest attempt. Thankfully, we're in no short supply of the chemicals and components I need to tinker with the prototype. It's a nice way to occupy the time as we wait for the All-Clear Signal.   
*  
Resident Admittance  
Upon Activation Notice from Vault-Tec, all personnel are required to report to the Entry Area and assist with admittance of Vault Residents. Security Personnel will maintain order and ensure that no personnel or residents attempt to evacuate the Vault. Research staff will be responsible for resident intake and escort each to the designated cryogenic pod. Residents not accounted for in the manifest should be asked to step aside and detained forcefully by security if necessary. Once all residents have been sealed into their preservation chambers dispose of any detainees. Vault entryway must remain sealed under any circumstances.   
*  
After reading the Overseers log entries. Nick is only left speechless as the facts slowly set in. Test Subjects.They used the residents and Sole. My Sole. They where all used for testing purposes. Instead of having somewhere safe to be as the world above them ended in the fires from the bombs that fell that day. Nick only thought to himself. "God know wonder Sole doesn't like going into other vaults. Now me on the other hand. I. Hate. Them! Damn bloody things I swear! How do you NOT get lost in these damn things... Now which way did I come from..?" Nick said as he sulked at being lost. Not that he'll ever tell Sole that. She would never let him forget it ever! Backtracking to the main waiting area does Nick see a long hallway leading deeper into the vault. As Nick's quietly walking down the hallway. His internal sensors indicate a drastic drop in temperature. To the point where Nick notices the walls are covered in a deep layer of frost. "I must be getting closer to the cryogenic pods. Is... Is that where Sole is?" Nick is thinking to himself and as he looks up he only stops and stares as he sees Sole. She's standing in the middle of a large room, her head lowered as she's standing in front of a pod looking at a vase of flowers and what appears to be another vault suit. Walking with absolute silence Nick only approaches Sole. Clearing not wanting to startle her. As he gets closer and can hear her... Talking? "It's been one year Nate. Well at least for me it has for you... (Sighing) The world that you and I used to belong too is no longer there. Now it's a world where only the strongest survive and those who have someone to watch your back. But, I'm not alone Nate. I know that you'd be happy about that. I'll never forget you or the times that we spent together. But, I know this is want you would have wanted Nate. For I found someone who means the world to me. He's kind, gentle and most importantly... He's My Sweet Valentine. Who can come down here now." Sole only said with a smile as she turns and sure enough sees her Valentine. Slowly coming down the stairs. Nick finds himself at a lost for words. He was able he'd have tears of his own in his eyes. Sole only walks to meet him halfway and is suddenly scooped up into a tight embrace that has her feet dangling in the air. Smiling to herself Sole only wraps her arms and her legs around Nick who only continues to just hold her. Pressing his face into the nook of her neck as Sole places her head onto his shoulder, does he only nuzzle her and takes in her sweet scent. That always reminds him of what the air smells like when it rains. "I've missed you so much. What happened... Something must have happened for you and Preston to take over 2 weeks to get here. 2 weeks may I remind you that I want to murder those damn brats if they keep pestering me." Nick only growls at the thought to the twins. Sole only laughs as she's slowly set back down. "I missed you too. It's just not the same without you. Don't get me wrong I trust Preston with my own life. But, it's just not the same knowing I have you there with me." Sole said gently. Slowly lacing her fingers through Nick's. Sole only walks over to the cryogenic pod she was standing in front of before. Nick... This is... Was Nate. He's was at one time the love of my life. But, that door as been closed to that lifetime. Now I have you and only you." Sole said with absolute love in her voice. Nick wants again finds himself speechless. "I... I don't know what to say... I'm so sorry that you had to lose him the way that you did. And don't you worry. I gave you my word that I'd help you get your son back." Nick said with a smile that quickly faded and Sole only looks away from him and is frowning. "The same can be said about you Nick. I'm sorry about what happened to you and... With Jeniffer. I'm sorry you had to go through that all alone and however this "Eddie Winters" person is... I hope he's rotting in a grave somewhere. Otherwise I'd go find the damn bastard who did all that to you and kill them myself. Just hearing Jennifer's name as well as the most hated individual he's had the unfortunate pleasure to meet. Has Nick's mind flooding with memories from the past. Both of them happy and both containing nothing but, misery, hatred and sorrow. "H-how... How did you find out about Jennifer and... Eddie Winters. Sole goes on about how they had to take cover in the BADTFL and how she found the holotapes and the information on a working terminal. Nick only looks at the two holotapes and frowns. "He's still alive. And he's out there somewhere. I have another holotape back in my office in Diamond City. Looking at Sole with a fierce determination in his glowing eyes does he say to her. "He needs to be found and get the justice that he..." Nick started to say but, was interrupted and Sole only leans upwards and presses and gentle kiss to his lips. Eyes widening at the sudden kiss that seems to pull him back out of those wretched memories from the past. And that moment is with is in the present with his Sole. Closing his eyes does he only deepen the kiss and brings her in for a tight embrace. Her chest pressed up against his only makes them want each other more. Finally separating do they just hold each other. The silence is broken as Nick finally states what's been on his mind for the past couple of weeks. "I've been getting these flashbacks of the "old Nick's life. There all faded to hell but, there... There what make me... Me. Without them I'm nothing but, an empty shell. And there's not a damn thing I can do about them. But, out of all of them there's this... Girl. Not someone that I've met personally but, this girl... She's not just any girl but, "my girl" at least she was until Eddie killed her in cold blooded murder." Seeing how Sole reacted when he said that only has a smile tugging at his mouth. "However, that's was the "other" Nick's girl. My girl... No. My Woman is standing right in front of me. And I couldn't be more happier than I am right now. As Nick slowly and tenderly gathers his precious Sole only his arms. And gently wipes the tears that are falling down her face. "Your my everything Nick. My rock, my partner, my lover and most importantly. My Soulmate." Sole only said through her tears as she only look up into Nick's softy glowing eyes. Smiling at each other do they both lean down and kiss each other. Finally back together again at long last. However, as the old saying goes, you can't have the good without having the bad. And the monster that Sole and Preston thought they evaded has his eyes set on a new target. A new feeding ground just right for the taking. As the darkness only deepens. So does the threat this mysterious and lethal killer bring with him. As only the dead or dying have been the only ones to actually see who he is. Or more precise what he's becoming. With that a new hunt is about to begin. Which individual will become his next bloody victim as well as his next meal?

*To Be Continued."


	35. The Approaching Darkness.  Part: 5 As Daylight Dies. When Darkness Falls.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally after finding Sole inside Vault 111 are Sole and Nick reunited. After what seemed like forever for the two. Here Nick learns more about Sole's past and the trauma that she went through. But, the pain and sorrow of the past soon fades away into pleasure and love of the present. However, the evil that was lurching at the massacred settle seems to have found its way to Santuary Hills....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My thanks goes out to the Fallout 4 Wiki app. For without it I wouldn't have the awesome work that I have to give to my lovely readers. Kudos to you guys! ❤️!!!

My Sweet Valentine (35)  
Chapter 35: The Approaching Darkness.   
Part: 5 As Daylight Dies. When Darkness Falls.

Vault 111: Terminal Entries.   
Cryogenic Array:  
Status: Offline. Premature termination resulting in system failure. Isolated manual and remote overrides detected. Controls disabled.   
Life Support:  
Status: Offline. Premature termination resulting in system failure. Isolated manual and remote overrides detected. Controls disabled to Cryogenic Pod: C6: Nate and Shaun (infant).  
*  
Pod Occupant Status:  
Pod B1: Mr. DiPietro  
Occupant status: Deceased. Cause of Death: Asphyxiation due to life support failure.   
Pod B2: Cindy Cofran  
Occupant status: Deceased. Cause of Death: Asphyxiation due to life support failure.   
Pod B3: Mrs. Whitfield  
Occupant status: Deceased. Cause of Death: Asphyxiation due to life support failure.   
Pod B4: Mrs. Cofran  
Occupant status: Deceased. Cause of Death: Asphyxiation due to life support failure.   
Pod B5: Mr. Whitfield  
Occupant status: Deceased. Cause of Death: Asphyxiation due to life support failure.   
Pod B6: Mr. Cofran  
Occupant status: Deceased. Cause of Death: Asphyxiation due to life support failure.   
Pod C1: Empty  
Occupant status: Not applicable.   
Pod C2: Mrs. Callahan  
Occupant status: Deceased. Cause of Death: Asphyxiation due to life support failure.   
Pod C3: Mr. Callahan  
Occupant status: Deceased. Cause of Death: Asphyxiation due to life support failure.   
Pod C4: Mr. Able  
Occupant status: Deceased. Cause of Death: Asphyxiation due to life support failure.   
Pod C5: Mrs. Able  
Occupant status: Deceased. Cause of Death: Asphyxiation due to life support failure.   
Pod C6: Nate and Shaun (infant)  
Occupant status: Unknown. -- Pod Door Manual Override Engaged/Remote Override Engaged.   
Pod C7: Sole   
Occupant status: Unknown. -- Pod Door Manual Override Engaged/Remote Override Engaged.  
Pod C8: Mr. Russell  
Occupant status: Deceased. Cause of Death: Asphyxiation due to life support failure.   
*  
"All these people... My husband, my son, my friends, and my neighbors. They all died. They all died a horrible death. And I'm... I'm the only one to survive. Guess my name really is ironic in this case." Sole only said quietly to herself as she and Nick are going through the names of all of the occupants from the terminal next to the cryogenic pods. Only gathering her closer to him does Nick only shake his head. "Human cruelty never ceases to amaze me. Don't worry Sole we'll make sure they all have a proper burial." Nick said as Sole only looks at him with admiration and love. "Why did you come down here in the first place if this place brings back so many unpleasant memories..." Nick asked hesitantly. Not wanting to push her for a reason for her being down her in the first place. Sole only chuckles that has Nick relaxing against her. "First of all I had to get me a new vault suit and I knew that they had extras down her. My other one... Kinda got ripped to pieces and was disgusting from all the um... Blood." Sole said quietly and just waited for the "explosion" to happen. Sure enough it did. "W-Wait what!? Pieces. Blood?! Alright Sole start talking. And no sugarcoating... What happened to your forehead!" Nick said as he only looks at Sole with a scowl and unblinking eyes. As he took his hand and moved Sole's bangs out of the way. "Um... Tis but a flesh wound..." Sole tries to say in a timid voice. That only has Nick standing firmly in front of her with his arms crossed over his chest. His glowing eyes only narrowing at her. "Wrong. Answer. Now out with it." Nick only growls at her. Groaning and hanging her head as she knows that as soon as she tell Nick what actually happened he's going to blow a fuse. "Okay fine. But, don't say I didn't try to warn you. Preston, Cait and I were all taking a break at the BADTFL Regional Office and I decided to take first watch and have Preston try and get some rest. So I had to take Cait with me. Well needless to say after I went through and got her all settled and after I throughly "cleaned" the room out and I went to go get her... Things got interesting." Sole said in a quite voice as Nick only continued to look at her. Sole could just tell that his coolant was just about to the boiling point. "And what exactly did you mean by things got "interesting" hmm. I'm waiting." Nick only said. Clearly getting riled up and just about to the point of no return. "Can we just skip this part Nick... Your only going to get even more upset as it at her..." Sole started to say but immediately regretted saying mentioning "her" clearly referring to Cait. This only has Nick uncrossing his arms as he stiffens up trying desperately to rein in his rising temper as the pieces of the puzzle fall into place. "Cait's the one that hit you! That's it! Time for her to go an meet her maker!" Nick only yells out as he turns around and takes off running off. A frantic Sole chasing after him to try and stop him. However, as their running Nick takes a sharp turn to the left that only leaves Sole standing there and cocking her head to the side. "What the... Where the hell is he going... Oh my god." Sole only said as she only leans against the wall and shaking her head and just patiently waits. Pulling up her Pip-Boy does Sole begin playing "The Red Menace" to try and beat her record as she continues to wait. A few minutes later she can faintly hear Nick swearing as he finds himself completely and utterly lost. Laughing hysterically Sole finally gives in a calls out to Nick. "Here Nicky, Nicky, Nicky. I have a present for you." As Nick turns around the corner Sole just burst out laughing as a flustered Nick slowly walks toward her. Clearly sulking that once again he's found himself lost in yet another godforsaken vault. "Have you cold off yet? Or do you have to run around some more?" Sole barely says with a straight face. "Hahaha. Not funny Sole. I was being serious about this. Now can we please get out of here. I hate these damn things!" Nick only grumbles to himself as Sole only gently wraps her arm around his and leads them back to the elevator. "You know I'm sure I can find a suit to fit you. Who knows maybe a vivid blue and yellow suit will do you wonders!" Sole only said as she laughs at the glare that Nick gives her. "Your playing with fire Sole. Again. And we both know how that always turns out for you know don't we." Nick said with a smile as Sole only blushes. "I still think that was cheating..." Sole only said bashfully. As she can feel her body heating up that only has Nick laughing at her. She so cute when his little fierce and confident Sole gets all shy and bashful. As the two of them get into the elevator and as it slowly rises up do they both just look at each other and smile as they're finally home and together again. However, their nice little homecoming is quickly interrupted as a loud crack of thunder only opens up the heavens as the rain begins to pour down in sheets. Throughly soaking the two. Yelling in surprise as Sole finds herself soaking wet in the cold rain does Nick only pick her up and runs toward the metal trailer. Once inside and out of the pouring rain do the two of them just stare into each other's eyes. Neither one of them knows for sure who made the first move. But the next thing they both know is that their lips are meeting as they only seek each other out. The longing desire to see each other, touch each other and love each other only seems to grow as the minutes pass by. The steady sound of rain is heard from the small building only adding to the soothing environment. Gathering Sole into his arms Nick gently picks her up and places her onto an old wooden table in the corner. As they continue to kiss each other in earnest. Trailing a path along Sole's jaw and along her neck. Nick only nips and tease her that has her arching into him. Sole only slides her hands down his back and finally lacing her fingers through his cool metal hand as she bring it up to look at. Noticing that while they were down in the vault, she would catch him just looking at his metal hand. Separating does Sole only bring his right hand up as she closely looks at it. Throughly looking for any signs that it was damaged or in need of any repairs. "What are you doing Sole?" Nick only asks in a puzzled tone. As Sole only continues to look at his metal hand. "You kept looking at you right hand while we were down in the vault. Is something wrong with it?" Sole only said in a mystified voice. Seeing no evidence of anything wrong with it. Sighing to himself Nick should have known that Sole would have spotted him looking at his... "Clawed" hand. As those damn brats had put it. "It's nothing... Really." Nick said that was only met with Sole looking at him and arching one of her eyebrows at him. Clearly not buying it. "Who's ass do I have to go kick and what did they say to you. Out with it Nick. This time I'm the one asking he questions here." Getting up off of the wooden table does Sole switch places and has Nick sit down onto the table. That at first has Nick frowning at the change in positioning. By he's only rewarded as Sole leans forward and straddles him. As she sits herself into his lap facing him. Taking his metal hand does Sole only begin to trace her fingers over each indention, grove, and markings. "Well regardless of who said what to you Nick you'll always be perfect to me in my eyes. Especially those damn massages that you do... I'm already in heaven just thinking about them." Sole only says in a pleasant tone. As she remembers the several "massages" that Nick's given to her. This only adds to the building need deep inside her. Nick only smilies as he finds himself truly bless to have someone who cares and loves him for how he really is and not how they want him to be. Smiling that Nick seems to have resolved what was going on with him only has Sole leaning forward and captures his lips with her own as she wraps her arms around him. His internal systems keeping her warm as she only snuggles closer into him as she deepens the kiss. The last few days finally coming to a boil. From the heartache, sorrow, anger and just the sheer sexual frustration of being away from the one and only person who truly means everything to her. Thinking along the same lines as Sole. Nick too relishes in the fact that his precious Sole is finally home and is safe and sound in his arms. Although he can sense that something has definitely happened along the way back. He doesn't want to push her too much. That'll only make her even more stubborn than she already is. Plus his little Sole can sure have a mean streak in her when she gets riled up. But, at the moment it can wait for later time. Right now at this very moment Nick knows his Sole enough to know, that she'll tell him what's on her mind soon enough. That whatever happened at Bunker Hill not only has Sole rattled but, Preston as well. That thought alone is enough to make Nick nervous as hell about what happened at Bunker Hill. But right now, the only thing that's going to happen at this moment is for the two of them to finally be able to at long last, take care of their own building need for one another. Just being away from Sole has made Nick realize that the allure of traveling alone just isn't the same anymore without Sole at his side. Just like being away from Nick, despite that she has Preston and Cait with her it just wasn't the same without Nick. Sole just couldn't get rid of that wretched voice in the back of her mind. Telling Sole that their only with her because she's the Minutemen's General. That she's nothing but a loner who's scars show her true hardships. That most people would avoid because they might think that she's just another lone wandering rebel looking for nothing but, trouble and misconduct. "Life sure can be a real pain in the ass when all your inner demons decide to come out to haunt you." Sole only thought to herself. However, that too is going to wait for all that Sole wants is to is finally spent time with her partner, her lover, and her soulmate. Smiling to herself does she only begin to slowly rock her hips back and forth in a slow rhythmic pace as she leans forward to capture Nick's mouth with her own. Letting out a low moan as Nick's been waiting for the moment to finally see his precious Sole. With that he only places his hands firmly on her hips as she only continues her slow relaxing ride. That's only driving Nick insane. Smiling that wicked smile of hers Nick only knows that he's in for a wild ride. That for the moment he'll let her have her fun. But then it'll be his turn to have fun with Sole. The way his feelings and emotions have be these past couple of days has his own inner demons riding him hard. Nick only waits patiently for his turn to take control as he only watches Sole with love and lust. Grinding her already wet and aching sex along his groin Sole only gasps as Nick takes one of his metal fingers and gripping the zipper to her new vault suit slides the zipper down. Exposing her lush breasts to him as Nick only leans forward and begins licking and nipping at her already taunt nipples. "Oh Nick... God how I've missed this. How I've missed you. All of you. It doesn't matter what other people say about you. Or you "clawed" hand. To me your everything that I want and nothing will ever change that. My Sweet Valentine." As Sole only arches her back into Nick's exploring mouth and tongue. Nick only closes his eyes and hums as he works her breast gently, moving to the second as he feels Sole's head dip back at the pleasure assaulting her all at once. Sole only begins to grind her wet sex against him even harder. Sole's aching core more than ready to be pleasured. Nick slowly begins to placed open-mouthed kisses along her chest. Attending to each and every jagged scar and crevice he could reach as he only worships her beautiful body. Kissing and nipping at her scars to Sole's chest only causes her to moan in need. "Dammit Nick your not playing fair!" Sole only cries as Nick gives her nipples a final stoke of his tongue. "Better luck next time doll." Nick only chuckles to himself. Pulling away from Sole and only looking into her beautiful eyes does Nick stand up and places her standing in front of him. Before Sole could even begin to utter a single word. Nick grabs onto her vault suit and yanks the whole thing down and off of her. The need to feel her soft warm skin beneath his own touch his driving him to the point of insanity. Grabbing his trench coat does he fling it over the wooden table as well as to cover the cold metal walls. Throwing her boots to the side of the room is she finally free from the nuisance that her clothes were causing. Nick only picks Sole up and fastens his mouth onto hers as they begin kissing with slow lingering need. Free from her clothes does Sole only begin to tease Nick as she rubs her breasts against his chest, that only causes Nick to groan as need floods his systems like an electrical charge. Turning around and placing Sole onto the covered table and wall does he only kneel down in front of her. Draping her legs over his shoulders does Nick lean forward and slowly begins to lick her hot and creamy folds. Sole only cries out and grabs Nick by the back of his head and only pull him in deeper. His tongue licking her moisten folds and her sensitive clit in a slow pace that Sole just wants to scream. "N-Nick... Please... I want... More... I want you!" Sole only whimpers as she begins to buck her hips against Nick's mouth. As Nick only continues to lick her creamy juices greedily. Slowly does Nick begin massaging her wet folds with the flat of his tongue and nipping at her clit as Sole only writhes in his hands. Sole's own unique taste was overwhelming and utterly addicting. As he finds himself enjoying every last drop that he extracts from her as he only continues to pleasure his precious Sole. However, Sole knows just as well as Nick does, that he'll satisfy her growing needs when he's ready too. Despite her pleads. Sole also knows that Nick just loves the fact that he can drive her to this point as he only teases and pleasures her until Sole's about to scream with pent up sexual frustration. And he was only getting warmed up. Two weeks of his own sexual frustration and building need has been making him easily agitated towards others when he tries not to be. But the inner darker side of him always kept scanning the horizon. Looking to find his woman. And his alone. Now that she's here and completely at his mercy does Nick only lets out a low growl as he continues to ravish her dripping sex. “N-Nick... I'm... I'm so close...“ Sole cries out as she begins panting hard as she grabs onto Nick's shoulders. Her fingers trying to find something to anchor onto. “I’m... I’m... going to..." Sole barely gets the words out from her strangled voice as Sole only closes her eyes tight as pain and pleasure seem to overcome her. Hearing Sole's pleas and cries for him only makes this all the more sweeter. This only drives Nick to push her even further as his tongue ravages her folds. Finally does Nick slowly licks his tongue across her sensitive clit that gives Sole that final push over the edge. Sole cums hard as she screams out Nick's name. Her thighs tightening around his neck and his face as Sole rides out her explosive orgasm. Nick only moans against her over sensitive sex, letting up on his assault but, continues to tease her in a soothing motion. That only leaves Sole limp and pleasantly spent. Hearing Sole cry out Nick's name usually brings a satisfying pleasure over Nick that he was the only one bring her to be this point. However, instead of pleasure, this time Nick only hears the male settlers voices inside his head. About the lewd and pervert ways that they want to do to the suppose "leader" of the Minutemen. That only has Nick swearing angrily. Sole only gasp as Nick suddenly picks her up and presses her against the cool wall that only leaves Sole crying out at the cold touch to her warm skin. "Nick... What... What's wrong?" Sole only asked in a puzzled voice as she only wraps her legs and arms around him. Clearly seeing him becoming restless and agitated. Trying desperately to calm himself down and shove his inner demons back into the locked door deep within his mind. Throughout the entire two weeks that Sole and company where gone. The last few days have been the worse for Nick. As several of the new male settlers have already started talking about how they would like to met this so-called "General" of The Minutemen. And that how some claim she's got a body that's made of nothing but, curves and pure sin. And some say that she's nothing but wasteland trash and that she's the "Sole Survivor" from a vault. "Probably killed all of them herself just to loot the bodies". One particular settler had said. While others where already discussing how they plan on "introducing" themselves to her. That had Nick inches away from drawing his damn Revolver on them. And threatened them that if they so much as touched a single hair on her that they'll have him to deal with. Thankfully Sturges saw what was going on and quickly defused the situation before Nick absolutely turned them into a bloody pile of flesh and broken bones. "Don't worry Nick I'll keep these goons busy and away from Sole whenever she comes back. Nick only thanked Sturges but, the smoldering murderous rage is only left to simmer deep within him. Feeling Nick tremble beneath her touch as he only buries his face into the nook of Sole's neck. As he wraps his arms around her and pulls her closer into him. Sole only wraps her arms round Nick and gently begins to nuzzle him affectionately. Taking a guess at what's happened while she was gone to cause Nick to become so restless and possessive of her. Smiling to herself Sole only leans forward and gently cupping his face does she turn him into her soft warm lips as she slowly begins to rub her hands and fingers along his back and neck. This immediately seems to calm Nick down as he sits back down onto the wooden table. Smiling Sole only deepens her kiss as she laces her fingers through his. Laying his head back down onto Sole's bare shoulder, does he only take a deep breath to try and settle his already frayed nerves. "Oh Nick. My Sweet Valentine. I only belong to you as you belong to me. Together as one. These rings aren't just for show. Their a symbol of our love for one and another. Because believe me Nick nobody even comes close to you. Not even a blip on the radar. Your mine and mine alone. These new settlers are just going to have to deal with that. Because this woman right here is happily taken. So whatever they said don't worry about it. Please just relax Nick it's just you and me. And nothing will ever change that." Sole says in a soft soothing tone. Nick only sigh as he only feels ashamed that he let his feelings and emotions get the better of him. Instead of using logic and reason to deal with these damn morons. "Nicky... Stop beating yourself up for only doing what's natural. Your just being protective of me against any other males that obviously only have one thing on their pea sized brains. Because believe me if it was me in your spot. I'd have already shot anyone who thinks they could take you away from me! Your mine Nick and as I've said before. I. Don't. Share. And neither do you am I correct?" Sole only said in a teasing voice. "Ya damn straight your mine! And I don't share either. Those worthless goons are just going to have to learn that the hard way if they keep it up." Nick only growls in response. Laughing Sole only leans forward and nuzzles Nick's jawline and neck. Very slowly and very carefully does Sole begin to press featherlight kisses along his very sensitive neck. That only leaves Nick gasping in surprise. Feeling even more confident does Sole only continues. Her lips and tongue gently going over the tears in his neck, where Sole knows that his internal sensors are the most sensitive. All the while does her hands slowly unfastening the buttons on his shirt as Nick only finds himself in utter euphoria. He knows that Sole has always been cautious around his neck despite that he's explained to her that it's okay. Seeing her only slowly lavish his sensitive neck only makes him smile. That quickly turns into a low moan as Sole begins to run her hands and fingers along the side of him. Trailing her lips along his expose jawline has Nick pleading for her not to stop. Smiling at this Sole only continues to slowly press her soft lips along his jaw. Until she's only looking into Nick's soft glowing eyes as Nick only looks into Sole's bluish-gray eyes. "God your so beautiful and you really are my Sole of my Soul. For without you I... I can't even imagine a day without you. I... I was afraid Sole. I was afraid something would have happened to you and I couldn't be there for you." Nick only whispers quietly. That's one fear that Nick just can't seem to overcome. Especially with the fact that the one person who tried to take his precious Sole away from him is rotting in some unmarked grave. Nick still can't get over the fact that he could have lost Sole because of them. Nick knows that Sole is perfectly capable of defending herself as well as handling her own. But, that still can't seem to break these chains on him that she'll somehow disappear and all of this would just be some dream that he's been dreaming this whole time. And that he'll find himself all alone again as an outcast to society because he's a Synth... "I'm a Synth. I never hide who I am. I'm a Synth forever." Nick only mutters quietly to himself. "Yes you are Nick." Sole said in a quiet voice that startles Nick as he completely spaced off. "And I wouldn't have it any other way. Your a Synth just as I'm the "sole survivor of vault 111. Let them think what they want. To me I could give a flying fuck about what they say or call me. I'm me. And that's all that matters. The same goes for you Nick. I say it's high time that we go and "properly" announce ourselves to these new comers." Sole only said with happiness and a mischievous look in her eyes. Shaking his head Nick couldn't agree even more. As the two slowly get dressed the rain seems to have stopped. And taking the quick break in the weather do they both head back towards Sanctuary Hills together hand in hand. However, as soon as they enter the small settlement. The quiet night is shattered by a high pitched scream from the southern part of the settlement. Without a second thought the two go running in the direction from which the scream came from. Other settlers as well as a small group of Minutemen lead by Preston come over the ridge and are all frozen at the horrors that they all see. "N-no... It's... It's the same. How!? How's this possible! How can this be happening here!" A frantic and almost hysterical Preston only shouts at the grizzly sight. "Oh my god... It is the same! This is what happened at Bunker Hill!" Sole only cries out in distress as the horrors from Bunker Hill come rushing back. How not only did they find the small team of Minutemen as well as the small group of settlers living their. But, the fact that every single one of them was utterly and completely torn into pieces. Their bodies lying in pieces scattered all over the settlement. Even more disturbing was the suppose calling card this deranged psychopathic killer left. One of the bodies would be eviscerate and hung up on a wall with their arms pinned to the building with railroad spikes. And the worse part was the person was still somehow barely alive. Only to die a painful and horrible death once lowered to the ground. The dying Minutemen only gurgling through his own blood the monster that was responsible for the massacre. All he said was "The Bloody Reaper" before drowning in his own blood. And towards the bottom of the structure that the victim was hanging from. In the victims own blood was the initials "B.R." Staring in horror Sole on stammers in a shaky voice, "No... Not here... Not my home! Goddammit! The damn fucking bastard! He... He's here. In Sanctuary Hills. The damn "Bloody Reaper is here!" Sole only cries out in horror. As the same evil and vile creature that throughly and utterly slaughtered every single person at Bunker Hill. Has somehow managed to follow them back without them even being aware of his presence. Except for the feeling that they where being watched or that something was out there. The dying young Minutemen's warning repeating over and over in their minds. Until he finally died from his horrific injuries. As Preston and Sole gathered all the bodies and buried them with what little honor and dignity they could. Sole silently promising to herself that she would come back and properly mark their graves as well as the slain family's. The warning the young Minutemen said echoing in Sole's mind, "The Darkness is approaching... The Bloody Reaper is coming..."

*To Be Continued.*


	36. Shadows Over The Commonwealth.  Part 1: The Bloody Reaper. Peril At Sanctuary.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the sudden death and appearance of a young Minutemen and the Bloody Reapers warning written in the his blood. Sole has turned Sanctuary Hills into a military like base. With strict rules that will all residents will abide by. As well as patrol duties in teams of 5. Each team patrolling their sector for 8 hours. So far things have gone without a hitch. That is until a surprise is in store for Sole and her team. What deadly threats await them in the shadows of darkness?

My Sweet Valentine (36)  
Chapter 36: Shadows Over The Commonwealth.  
Part 1: The Bloody Reaper. Peril At Sanctuary.  
Inuyasha0009

"What another beautiful day in the most dangerous place in the world... Yay fucking me." Sole only mutters darkly to herself as she continues to patrol her sector. Sole has made up a patrol zone that completely encircled Sanctuary Hills. Each member of a patrol was to patrol 2 miles outside of the area in their selected sector. Sole's sector just happened to be the very southern part of Sanctuary. With the dead Minutemen's body suddenly appearing at Sanctuary Hills with the bloody warning written in the dying Minutemen's blood. Sole took immediate actions and has issued strict orders to everyone at Sanctuary. There was to be no one allowed to either leave coming or going without another person accompanying them at night, unless you where on patrol duty. Everyone who wasn't on patrol was to stay indoors at night. Patrols would each be eight hours long and everyone was assigned to specific regions. They would be divided up into three shifts. Day shift would be from 6-2 Evening Shift would be from 2-10. And last Night shift would be from 10-6. Everyone would stay on a shift for three days then would be off for three days. Not everyone was happy about the new changes but, all Sole had to do was to remind them off the dead body buried in one of the empty plots. This was Sole's last night on patrol and as luck would have it she ended up getting stuck with the Night shift and Nick got stuck with Evening shift. Both of them clearly not happy about their selection and not being on the same shift. But the selections were completely random and made by the draw of the numbered card. The drawings were done by Sturges and Preston as they mixed the folded cards into a small bag that you drew from. Thankfully nothing has happened so far. There where a couple of false alarms that where caused by mostly the new recruits. That or it was one of the damn blasted robots that the twins had made.... Again. Looking at her Pip-Boy it was only 1:28 in the morning. "Ugh... Fuck me up, down, and sideways! Seriously!? This damn night is taking bloody forever! As Sole only groans to herself darkly. "Great... Just great. What could possibly make this... (Geiger Counter Clicking)... Worse." Sole only started to say as the ominous tell-tale clicking from her Pip-Boy makes Sole stop dead in her tracks. As she only glares at her Pip-Boy. "No... No! Don't you do this to me..." Sole started to say but, was cut off by the distant metallic sound of thunder. Slowly looking up at the sky the clear sky is steadily turning into a dark, sickly, and foreboding green. "Oh you have GOT to be kidding me! Not this shit again!" Sole only yells out as the darkened sky is lit up by a brilliant flash of greenish yellow lightening following by a loud crack of thunder. "Awww man what is with me and these stupid Rad Storms! I swear they just love to pop up when I'm in the middle of absolutely fucking NOWHERE!" As the storm only intensifies and the visibility is practically reduced down to zero. Sole makes a mad dash to find the closest shelter she can find. "Dammit of all the days for me just to wear my vault suit and nothing else!" Sole growls to herself. The first two days on patrol Sole decided to wear her usually armor over her vault suit. But the summer heat quickly made her regret that idea. Sole practically roasted to death from the high humidity as well as the temperatures that remained in the high 80s to lower 90s despite it being the middle of the damn night. Stumbling around in the sickly greenish yellow haze Sole found herself falling over hidden objects in the poor visibility. One of them was a rotting log that only causes Sole to trip into a puddle of contaminated water. Which not only causes her Geiger counter to go nuts but, only added to the already large amount of rads Sole was taking in. Finally after what seemed like an eternity Sole finally found what she was looking for. The Red Rocket Truck Stop that was located just outside of Sanctuary Hills. The closer Sole gets the more rads she begins to pick up as the rad storm reaches its highest intensity. Feeling sick to her stomach Sole only curses herself for not bring any Rad Away with her. "Dammit to hell! Its not like I was thinking, Oh hey guess what your going to run right into the middle of a damn fucking Rad Storm!" Sole said as the truck stop slowly seen through the thick haze and the howling winds. Finally reaching the truck stop Sole frantically opens the door and slams it shut. Inside its pitch black and only the lightening lights up the empty station at least until Sole turns on her Pip-Boys light. Looking around and seeing no immediate dangers to worry about. Sole only hopes that the other members of her patrol managed to find shelter as well. Still feeling sick to her stomach as well as the beginnings of a throbbing headache, Sole manages to find an unoccupied corner and slumps down. As she can only wait until the storm ends. As time slowly slips by Sole only finds it harder and harder to stay awake as the effects of the rads only makes her feel even more miserable than before. Sole only curls up and tries to wait out the storm. However, a sudden and very loud crash from outside has Sole scrambling to her feet. Sole's eyes searching the dark room for the source. Listening carefully Sole is barely able to hear something scraping from the roof. Switching her Pip-Boys light on Sole manages to find a door leading to the garage of the truck stop. Going inside the garage Sole is surprised to see a very old set of Power Armor. "Well I'll be damned. I never knew there was a um... A very shitty looking piece of Power Armor in here. That looks like it could either fall apart any minute or looks like some mid-evil torture device. Yay for me. Again..." Sole only grumbles as she finds a fusion core and shoves it into the back of the Power Armor. However, Sole only finds that the damn things rusted shut. After several minutes of swearing and beating the damn thing with a hammer that Sole manages to find. It finally opens and Sole crawls up into it as it seals shut. Looking at the hub the only solid piece on the entire frame is the helmet and the torso. Just as Sole begins to move around to go find out what exactly she's dealing with. However, the armor only creaks and groans as Sole begins to move around. Sole's hub screen indicating a quick message. Fusion Core Weapons Mode Set. "Well that doesn't sound good what the hell does that even mean? Well whatever I'll deal with it later once I find out where my little friend has gone too." Sole says as she brings out her 10mm pistol that's able to shoot an additional bullet at the same time. She's dubbed this "Duel Strike" as its also equipped with an extra long ammunition clip. Cautiously stepping outside into the howling rad storm Sole begins to look around for whatever has decided to pay her an unexpected visit. Sole barely leaves the truck stop building when something very fast and very heavy lands on top of her. Crying out in surprise Sole only tries to get whatever has jumped on top of her off. The surprise attack causes Sole to nearly fall over as she frantically tries to get the now growling creature off of her. Just as quickly as the creature appears it jumps off of Sole's armor and runs into the wooded area. Swearing profusely Sole only chases after it. Determined to find it and end its sorry miserable existence. Just as Sole heads deeper into the heavily wooded area a sudden loud scream has Sole's blood running cold as dread and horror fill her. "No... It couldn't be... Was THAT the damn Bloody Reaper!?" Sole only says in a voice that's laced with fear. Quickly running to find the source frantic gun shoots are heard as more screams fill the air. Putting on an extra burst of speed Sole rounds a cluster of trees and is only frozen in horror at what she sees. A young Minutemen, named Sammy, is seen being torn in half as the black cloaked monster has what only looks like a duel pair of gauntlets. The gauntlets look like there made from the bones of a Deathclaw. Each gauntlet has three razor sharp claws attached to it. Sole begins firing at the shadowed creature that now as its sights set on her. Sole only yells out her own battle cry and charges at it. Leaping away from the dying new recruit the shadowed individual launches itself at Sole with startling speed. Hitting Sole head on the creature only looks into Sole's helmet. The creatures face is completely obscured in a black hood. Black shadowed leather armor covers its entire body. Several knifes and two sabers are seen strapped to his back and chest. Looking at Sole a male voice only mutters in a broken hoarse voice. "F-flesh... Give... M-e fle-sh... I... C-an't S-stop... H-help me..." The shadowed figure mutters. As he continues to stare into Sole helmet. Sole's eyes only widened even more as she sees what the creature actually is. "A ghoul... Your a damn feral ghoul! But, how... How are you still sentient?" Sole only whispers in shock. But, Sole's only met with growling and snarling instead as the ghoul begins to attack and claw at her in a frenzy. From being able to talk in coherent although, broken sentences to a raging monster the next. It's like a living version of Dr. Jackal and Mr. Hyde. The Hunter begins furiously attacking with its razor sharp gauntlets that seems to slice right through the Power Armor like a hot knife through butter. The Rad Storm not helping matters either as the Hunter tears off the Power Armors torso and is now solely focused on claiming the soft and tasty meal inside. "Okay you sonavabitch you wanna play it that way that's fine by me! Come on you damn Bloody Reaper! It's time for a little sword play!" Sole only growls as she switches out her "Duel Strike" to the deadly and very lethal "Kremvh's Tooth" as Sole readies herself for the Hunters next move. Finding it harder and harder to move around in the old and rusty Power Armor, especially when Sole's dealing with close hand to hand combat. Sole quickly makes the decision to exit the now worthless Power Armor and face the Bloody Reaper head on. Neither of them makes the first move as they only wait to see who will strike first. Suddenly a loud bang goes off as somehow Sammy manages to fire off a flare into the sky. Alerting everyone that immediate reinforcements are needed to that specific area. Roaring that his cover has been blown does the Bloody Reaper leap at Sole as he frantically tries to escape. Exhausted and suffering from all the radiation that Sole's been exposed to from the Rad Storm. Only makes things even harder as Sole tries to defend herself and stop the Bloody Reaper from escaping. Lashing out with desperation Sole quickly finds herself being over matched by the now frenzied and crazed ghoul. Blow after blow do the two combatants continue to duke it out. Only finding themselves evenly matched. Suddenly finding an opening Sole takes the opportunity and viciously severs the ghouls right arm. Howling out in pain that's bordering on insanity. The Ghoul only clutches at his missing arm and glares at Sole with murderous hatred. Suddenly taking his severed extremity and flinging irradiated blood at Sole's face. Yelling out at the surprise stunt. Sole's only saving grace was the now ruined wrap around googles that she wore. Grabbing the goggles and throwing them onto the ground only leaves Sole temporary exposed. In which the enraged Ghoul takes the lack in Sole's reflexes and with Sole's guard lowered briefly. He takes his right Deathclaw gauntlet and savagely slashes out to Sole's own exposed leg as her hands are busy getting the as much of the irradiated blood off of her. Sole only cries out in pain as the Hunter slashes a deep laceration into Sole's right upper thigh. Causing her to drop her deadly machete from the agonizing pain. Suddenly the ghoul stops dead in his tracks as the smell of fresh blood only makes him even more dangerous then before. "Blood... F-fresh... M-meat... No! No! S-stop flesh... Is b-bad... I... I'm sorry. K-kill me." The Bloody Reaper mutters angrily as if battling with his own mind. However, the sound of approaching reinforcements can be heard in the distance. Suddenly the rusted, worn out Power Armor begins beeping as the Fusion Core begins to glow. "Now why the hell is it doing... That. Wait... Is that a Fusion Grenade!?" Sole only mutters as she realizes what the message she saw earlier was referring too. "Aww Shit! Nope! Nope! A whole lot of Fuck This I'm Out Of Here!" Sole yells as she quickly turns and grabbing the "Kremvh's Tooth" and the new gauntlet. Sole only runs as fast as she can to get away from the Power Armor. That's now beginning to glow an ominous reddish orange. The Bloody Reaper also takes off running in the opposite direction, as it too realizes the danger he finds himself facing. The explosion that follows suit briefly turns night into day as a large mushroom shaped cloud can be seen all the way from Sanctuary. The force and the heat of the explosion hits Sole like with the force of a battering ram. That sends Sole flying through the air into a group of trees. Left dazed, disoriented and hurting like hell. Sole only groans as she finds herself looking down at the ground from the top a tree. That she managed to somehow land just right to where she's stuck in the upper branches. Looking down Sole manages to spot Joshua, one of the older veterans from her Patrol, as he comes running to the location when he saw a flare in the sky. "Heey... Up... here... C-can you help... M-me d-down before... I uh... Uhh..." Sole barely manages to say to the startled Minuteman as she passes out cold. Sole's deadly "Kremvh's Tooth" just barely missing Joshua by a few inches as it comes falling down from Sole's limp hand. As well as Sole's new Deathclaw gauntlet. Running to the location of the flare Joshua nearly jumped out of his skin as he suddenly heard the Generals voice come from seemingly nowhere. It wasn't until his "sixth" sense told him to dodge to the left as a very deadly looking machete comes flying down from the tree he was right next too. Looking up he's even more surprised to see his General hanging upside down in a tree unconscious. Yelling out his location to anyone nearby, Joshua makes the extremely difficult and complicated task of climbing up the tree and somehow trying to get his General down at the same time. Without killing themselves in the process. As more and more Minutemen show up Sole's eventually lowered down far enough that they managed to catch her as she's dropped from the tree. Curie being the medic on duty that night, begins doing a quick assessment as she injects a single Stimpak, a dose of Med-X, as well as several doses of Rad Away. Curie manages to get Sole to wake up for only a couple of minutes before she slumps back down unconscious again. This only confirms Curie's diagnosis. That Sole has a minor head concussion, and some bruised ribs from the landing. But, what's got Curie concerned is the high levels of rads that Sole was exposed to from the sudden and severe Rad Storm. "We need to get her inside right away. Monsieur Sturges would you kindly escort Madame Sole back to her place. I shall arrive back and check on her later on. "Wait me!? Why do I have to be the one to go? Come on Curie show me some mercy here would ya? Sturges only pleads to Curie, who only just smiles at him. "Oh my dear friend you shall be fine. Your tougher than you look and you shall be in good hands as I will not be gone for long." Curie only replies with a wink that only has Sturges groaning to the fallout that he's going to face when he shows up at Sole and Nick's place. "Yeah, yeah you say that but, your not the one who's going to have to face a certain detective now are you?" Sturges only grumbles as he only prepares himself for the hell that he's going to catch when Nick finds out that Sole got hurt. Not to mention that she's more than likely going to be down for a couple of days from the effects of the Rad Storm. As he begins to carry Sole back towards her house he's interrupted as Joshua comes running up to him. "Hey Sturges wait up a minute." Joshua said as he hurries toward Sturges. "I... Um I have some bad news. Looks like two of our patrol members have died... One looks like he was torn into pieces. It must have been the from the same bastard that killed Allen Walker. This so called "Bloody Reaper" from what everyone's calling this thing. And not to add anymore problems to your list but, it looks like the General went up against it. So whenever she's able we need to get as much information we can on this monster." Joshua states in a angry voice. Looking at Joshua with sympathy Sturges quietly asks who where the two members that died. Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves Joshua explains to Sturges that Sammy and Mike where the ones that died. Sammy was killed by the Reaper and Mike died from over exposure to radiation. "Poor kid thought that hiding under the bridge would protect him. Not realizing that the water under the bridge already has a decent amount of rads in it already. So he only got more rads from both the storm and from the water." Joshua only stated. Shaking his head Sturges only gives his condolences to the two trainees. "Now if you'll excuse me. I'm about to go get my pretty little head ripped off. Again..." Sturges only mutters gloomily. Especially knowing just how protective Nick is with Sole. Not many people know that their a couple. Only those on a "need to know list" are aware. Sturges finds that saddening that people have become so fearful and prejudice to others, especially towards Ghouls and Synths. "Just because someone wasn't born doesn't mean that they don't deserve a life of their own. To live without the constant fear that others are going to judge you for what you are instead of who you are." Sturges grumbles angrily to himself. He being one of those individuals included in his statement. Just like not many people know about Sole and Nick's relationship. Not many know that Sturges is a Synth himself. "Well I might as well get this over with..." Sturges only states at least until he hears Joshua starting that he'll go with him as well. "I'm the one that should be getting the ass chewing not you. She was with me on our patrol." Joshua begins to say until he's interrupted by a very groggy and very grumpy Sole. "I'm going to kick both of your asses if you don't shut and get me home!" Sole says in a loud drunken like voice as the Med-X is clearly taking affect. "Shhh! Dammit Sole keep it down would ya! What the hell are you doing? Are you trying to up ALL of Sanctuary!?" Sturges only hisses at Sole as he and Joshua wince at Sole's sudden loud voice. "Now why would that be a problem? Unless of course some of us don't need to sleep in the first place. Hmm?" A soft voice seems to come out of nowhere only causes Sturges and Joshua to freeze in place. As they slowly turn and look at the very individual they where hoping to avoid. "Uh... Hey there Nick... Um whatever brings you here..." Sturges manages to say in a quiet voice. But, is only interrupted as Sole suddenly leans backwards waving at Nick with a dazed look and only replies to Nick. "Hi! Nicky! I got to go flying!" Sole only saids in a loud and giddy voice as she only flops back onto Sturges shoulders. Looking back at Sole and slowly back at Nick does Sturges and Joshua only smile and hang their heads for the ass chewing they're bound to get after this. Crossing his arms over his chest and arching an eyebrow at the two. Nick only glares at them and mutters in a very quite voice, "If you two want to see another sunrise I suggest you hand Sole over to me and start talking. Now." Nick says in a dark voice as Sturges and Joshua only look at each other and sigh at the same time giving in to their sealed fate. Walking over to them Nick gently and carefully takes a very groggy Sole from Sturges and only holds her against his chest. His arms and hands supporting her neck and the back of her legs. He only smiles as Sole only tries to snuggle closer to him. Seeing how that his black tie seems to be a new play toy as Sole only flips it back and forth over and over again. However, Nick's smile slowly vanishes as he looks at Sturges and Joshua and only waits for them to start talking. Looking at each other do they both begin to describe what happened and that the fact is that they have a loose murderous semi-feral ghoul on the run. And that the only person to know anything about him is currently out of commission. The clock is ticking as darkness will soon spread over the entire Commonwealth. Bringing forth only blood and death as the shadows fall. For the Bloody Reaper has made his first move. And now a very real and very deadly game of chess soon begins. For one by one the pawns will soon begin to fall leaving only a trail of death and sorrow. For as the old saying goes. You Reap what you sow, the price that is owed. For this monster has no intention of stoping until he's found as he plans to reap his new hunting grounds.

*To Be Continued*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just and FYI to all my readers I've been writing all my stories from my phone so that's why they may look like they do. But any helpful tips I'll gladly take. Take care a read on my fellow readers read on!


	37. Shadows Over The Commonwealth.  Part 2: The Bloody Reaper. Predator vs. Prey. Dancing With The Devil.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the threat of the Bloody Reaper hangs over everyone's head. Something has to be done to solve this bloody mystery. So with the help of Preston Sole proceeds to train the Minutemen and the new group of refugees in close range combat. However, things go from bad to worse as the Bloody Reaper makes a surprise visit.

My Sweet Valentine (37)  
Chapter 37: Shadows Over The Commonwealth.  
Part 2: The Bloody Reaper. Predator vs. Prey. Dancing With The Devil.  
Inuyasha0009

Fear. Anger. Pain. And the agonizing feeling of absolute terror. The horror of facing the shadowed semi-feral ghoul all alone with no one to help you. Or to hear your dying screams. As the Reaper only stared into Sole's own terrified eyes as they battled it out. Seeing who will rise and who will fall. Somehow sensing Sole's own fear only seems to make the Bloody Reaper all the more menacing. Somehow finding an opening Sole proves to be the victor. But, the murderous hate filled eyes only promise a bloody and painful death. As the Reaper takes off running. The promise of revenge guaranteed. As Sole could barely hear him say, "I'll be back to take what is owed!" As he vanishes into the darkness. Waking up with a start and sitting upwards Sole only finds herself staring into the darkness. Tensing up and slowly looking around Sole soon realizes that she's back at her place. The last thing Sole remembers is crash landing into a damn tree from the explosion that came from the stupid lousy piece of Power Armor that was rigged to explode from the very beginning. Sighing to herself Sole only smiles as she feels Nick's arms wrap around her as Nick pulls her back down onto the soft bed. Rolling onto her side Sole only turns and snuggles closer into Nick's embrace. "Stupid damn tree... I swear I'm going to turn the blasted thing into firewood!" Sole grumbles to herself. Chuckling Nick only places a gentle kiss to Sole's forehead as he can imagine Sole doing just that. "Now, now, I'm pretty sure that compared to you. That poor tree is the one that lost that round. Which by the way is what saved your damn ass in the first place. I swear Sole your just one giant trouble seeking magnet." Nick said in a teasing tone. "Hey now! Who's side are you one anyways?! That was so totally not my fault here! At least not this time..." Sole shot back in an equally teasing tone. As Sole rolls Nick onto his back as she just stares into his softly glowing eyes. Smiling up at his precious Sole, Nick laces his fingers with hers as Sole leans down and captures his lips with hers. Tightening their hands together do the two lovers only continue to kiss one another in a slow and leisurely pace. At least until Nick sits them both upward as he begins to place kisses along Sole's jaw and neck. That only has Sole arching her back as pleasure slowly begins to build up. Taking her hands Sole brings them to the back of Nick's head and neck and tenderly begins a slow massage. That only leaves Nick groaning as his own sense of pleasure is rising. Laying her head onto Nick's shoulder, Sole begins to think about this whole patrol routine. So far it hasn't gone off like she would have liked and now two of her patrol members where dead. Especially with the whole random selection. Yeah that was so going to be scrapped. Last night only proved to Sole that the Minutemen where excellent in long distance combat but, seriously sucked in close range hand to hand combat that Sole found herself dealing with. As if sensing Sole's restless mind at work with the current problems that they face. Nick only wraps Sole into his arms and begins to softly hum to himself. Nick has found out that not only does this help sooth and calm down Sole whenever she's either stressed out or just needs the emotional support. But, it's also very relaxing for the both of them as well. "We've seriously have got to figure out something else. Because this whole patrol idea sounded like a great idea in the beginning. But, now I'm not so sure... Especially with what happened to Sammy and Mike..." Sole begin to say as tears rim her eyes. Nick only hugs Sole tighter as he just holds her and slowly rubs his hands across her back. "It's not your fault Sole. It's never your fault. It's this monstrosity that's responsible. We'll find this bastard and make it pay for the innocent people that it's killed. Speaking of monstrosities YOU are in some serious trouble. What the hell possessed you to take on this damn lunatic by yourself? Hmm? I'm waiting my dear Sole." Nick says in a not too pleased voice as he looks into Sole's eyes. "Oh give me some slack Nick. I just acted on instinct. And you would have done the same damn thing so there! It was that or just stand there and let the damn freak tear me to pieces. So either way you look at it I'm screwed in the end. So period end of story." Sole said in a annoyed tone of voice. That only has Nick scowling at her as he narrows his eyes at her. "Really now... Well then if that's the case." Nick only whispers as he suddenly rolls both of them over. Sole finding herself on her back as Nick continues to stare into her bluish-gray eyes as Sole looks into his yellow glowing eyes. "Then by all means, let's make this story have a happy ending now shall we?" Nick softly whispers as he leans down and kisses Sole's soft lips. Sole only wraps her arms around Nick needing to feel and touch him as the memories of the last couple of days finally begin to take there toll. "Everything will be okay I promise. Now will you please tell me what happened... Whatever it is it's only hurting you if you keep bottling it up. So please Sole's let it go and just talk to me." Nick asked his precious Sole as she only tightens her embrace on him. Taking a deep breath and slowly letting it out. Sole begins to tell Nick the horrors that they found when they reached Bunker Hill.  
*  
The killings, the bodies, and the blood.... There was so much blood and carnage all caused from a single insane individual. And then to make matters worse, as they were trying to bury the dead and save the few survivors they found. Sole's team stumbled upon an Institute Synth patrol unit and and to deal with them as well. At first it didn't bother Sole. She's fought and dealt with Institute Synths before. But, the leader of the patrol unit looked exact like Sole's beloved Nick that she froze in mid combat. The fatigue and the constant fighting only making things worse as battle fatigue begins to set in. Exhausted both mentally and physically seeing a Synth that looked like Nick only made Sole long for him even more and she would have been killed if Preston hadn't have noticed what was happening and acted quickly. Sole tried to apologize to Preston but, he simply shrugged it off stating, "It's alright Sole... I know what happened to you out there and it's okay. Hell I would have probably done the same thing. But, that thing wasn't Nick so it's ok. I'll always have your back General. You can always count on me." Afterwards they had to go and gather up the slain caravan members and try to ease the nerves of the remaining ones as they found a decent place and buried the bodies. Cait actually proved to be very helpful as if this was a mental wake up call of what will happen if she continues down the road she's headed. She'll end up just like that. Dead. Buried. And more than likely to her forgotten. Sole tired to reassure her that she won't let that happen. Which only causes even more problems as Cait turns and rounds onto Sole about her. "Why the hell do ye care about me so damn much! I can't be trusted... Not now maybe not ever. Ever since I was a little girl me own parents sold me and I've been fighting ever since then. It's the drugs... I know there the ones that are killing me... I'm hooked on them and I don't want to be anymore! But, I... I don't know what to do... Please Sole I'm begging ya. Please save me before it's too late."  
*  
"So that's what happened... And why it took us such a long time to get back." Sole said in a quite voice. Feeling better now that Sole doesn't have to carry the burden of the bloody massacre by herself. Sole turns and smiles to herself as she feels Nick curling up around her. His arm gently wrapping around her waist as he pulls her closer to him. Placing his head onto Sole's shoulder Nick only holds Sole even tighter as he feels her slowly relaxing and is soon sound asleep. Several hours later as the first rays of sunlight begin to rise over the horizon. Sole with the help of Preston gather the Minutemen up, for their new training session to begin. "Okay everyone listen up. We're obviously dealing with a ghoul who is slowly turning feral. And from what I've seen for myself, this damn monster likes to fight hand to hand. So with that in mind todays training will be about techniques on how to deal with close range combat. Because hate to break it to you guys. But, your laser muskets ain't gonna do jack shit against this guy. Believe me been there done that song and dance. So I want everyone divided into groups of two. A new recruit with a veteran soldier. "You guys do me proud and follow what our General says. She's had first hand experience with this monster." Preston said to the group of Minutemen and refugees. Turning to Sole Preston informs her that while she's training them in hand to hand combat. Preston states, "Hope they don't give your too much trouble. I'm going to go help Nick and Sturges with the new battle armor for them. Just a word of caution. Watch out for Eric Wittman and his little group. They came with the new group of settlers and claim to be ex-gunners from Quincy. So far they haven't done anything suspicious but, I'd still don't trust them. So be careful out there. If things get out of hand just use this." Preston said as he hands Sole a flare gun. "Thanks Preston I'll definitely keep that in mind." Sole said as Preston salutes his General and turns and walks away towards the main workshop. Sole turns and faces the group and announces to them. "Okay everyone it's time to come and grab your "new" weapons." Sole explained to the group of Minutemen and refugees. Their "new" weapons where just simple batons. "Uh... Hate to say this General but, seriously? This is really ain't gonna help us against someone who can rip us apart with some clawed like weapon." Joshua said as he only looks at the baton with a dismal look. Several others agreeing with him. "Now just hold on a minute. I didn't say that these where going to be your new weapons permanently. This is just to get you guys used to fighting in close range. "Well if you think that this is a such a good idea why don't you show us. If it was up to me I'd just shoot the bastard and be done with it." A large and very stout looking ex-gunner, who's name was Eric Wittman, said in mocking tone that had Sole bristled at his tone of voice. Already fed up with the lack in moral support and the pessimistic attitude from everyone. Sole lets her growing temper get the better of her. "Okay jackass you wanna dance then let's dance." Sole said as she grabs a baton and walked towards the middle of the lot. Eric only sneers at her as he follows her. "You sure you don't want your pet Synth to fight for you?" Hoping to cause Sole to be taken by surprise by the remark so he could attack first. As he's seen her and the damn Synth with her often. However, Eric barely had the taunt out before he found himself facing off with a very pissed off Sole. Eric just managed to block with the baton as Sole came flying at him. Striking out at him from every angel possible Sole's attacks where precise and lightening fast. Feeling as though her very blood was about to boil Sole only presses onward as anger fuels her attacks. Images of the Reaper flash before Sole along with all the dead bodies at Bunker Hill. All of those days having to deal with the dead and burying them in makeshift graves. All of Sole's pent up emotions and heartache coming to boil as Sole continues to attack the now frantic and panicking Eric. Striking out with her baton Sole sends Eric's baton flying through the air. Crouching down Sole manages to do a side kick that trips Eric off his feet and causes him to crash to the ground. Sole can hear voices yelling at her in the distance. But, right now at this very moment in time. All of Sole's focus is on the target in front of her. The images of the Reaper and the bodies flashing over as Sole takes aim to eliminate her target once and for all. That was until the next thing Sole knows is that she finds herself being blindsided and tackled to the ground. The sudden and hard jolt knocking Sole out from her nightmarish daze. "W-What the... Cait!? What the hell are you..." Sole started to say but, only sees the business end of Cait's fist as she sucker punches Sole right in the jaw. "Haha good girl! Do your damn job and kick this bitches ass. I ain't giving you your drugs for free so start "paying up" and fight her!" Eric said as he quickly gets up. "Come on boys lets have some fun!" Eric calls out to the crowd as several other ex-gunners run up and form a tight circle around the two. Several of the Minutemen try to get to their General but, are viciously attacked and stunning as the ex-gunners attach shock mods to their own batons. Sole quickly gets to her feet and manages to dodge Cait's fist as she tries to take another swing at Sole. "Oh no! Fuck you and your cheap ass punches! The first time was my mistake. And I'll be damned if you think I'm going to let this slide. Ain't happening! And this time I'm not holding back! Now get the fuck over here Cait! You damn stupid idiot. This is was your last chance to prove to me that you truly wanted my help.... And you just go and stab me in the back just to get your fucking high! Your a real piece of work you know that!" Sole yelled angrily at Cait. Sole's emotions taking a roller coaster ride straight outta hell. Feeling shock, numb, angry and betrayed at the situation that Sole finds herself in. Enough is enough and it's time to finish this once and for all. Stepping into a crouched defensive position with Sole's own baton at the ready. Sole just holds her position and waits for Cait to make her move. Clearly on a very drug high that could put Hancock to shame. "Hey Kyle bring over some of the good stuff. Let's make this even better. "Ryan! Brian! Grab her and hold her down!" Eric yells as he steps away as the two come charging at Sole. Trying to fend off the two Sole quickly finds herself being caught in an inescapable hold. Sole tries to yell out for help but, her cries are cut short as Brian backhands her and presses his hand over her bleeding mouth. "Time to see how good you really are." Eric sneers at Sole as he takes a syringe and plunges it into Sole's chest. "I've been waiting to see how Fury would work on someone. And that someone is you." Eric said as he only laughs as the drug begins to take immediate affect. Feeling as though fire is burning through Sole's veins, everything around her seems as though it's moving in slow motion as Sole's vision takes on a reddish haze. The sudden and violent urge to rip someone to pieces only causes Sole to throw Ryan and Brian off of her as Sole yells out with rage and begins attacking anyone she can get her hands onto. Turning around Sole grabs two of the now upgraded shock batons from the two unconscious ex-gunners and begins to attack the other members of Eric's little group without warning. "Hey what the fuck man why the hell is she attacking us!" Kyle yells out in surprise as he finds himself facing off against a berserker-like Sole. One after another do the ex-gunners go down into a bloody, crumpled heap as Sole only continues on her own warpath. Just when things couldn't possibly get any worse. The air is filled with an inhuman scream as a dark cladded figure suddenly appears jumping off of one of the ruined houses and lands in the middle of the fray. Drawn by the smell of flesh and blood. The Bloody Reaper has made his appearance as he turns and begins tearing the group of ex-gunners into pieces. The remaining Minutemen quickly realized who this new threat is and grabbing the injured do they run out of the path of this insane monster. Too busy fighting against Cait in her drug induced killing spree Sole doesn't even hear the Minutemen calling out to her or sees the red flash that shoots into the air.  
*  
"Uh Sturges what the hell are you doing? Nick asked nervously as Sturges was working on a new set of Power Armor. Apparently adding some new extravagant modifications to the already heavily modified T-60 Power Armor. "Come on Nick when have I done something that hasn't help you guys out." Sturges replied with a smile. Nick only arches an eyebrow and states to him, "Really now? Okay what about the suppose subatomic laser musket that blew up one of the generators? Or the Mirelurk trap that only caused us to almost become an all you can eat buffet. Or..." Nick started to list on the "failed" attempts at Sturges new modifications. But, was interrupted as Sturges frantically waves his hands in the air and exclaims, "Okay! Okay! So some of my inventions haven't always been... Uh successful. But! This one will be I can feel it!" Sturges replies in a whimsical tone of voice. As Nick was about to reply with his own opinion the air is filled with an inhuman scream that causes both Nick and Sturges to jump in surprise. The next thing they both hear is Preston yelling for reinforcements to the training grounds where the group of Minutemen and refugees where located. "What the hell!? What is that thing?" Preston yells as he sees a black cladded figure jumping from roof to roof heading towards the training grounds. Nick only freezes in place as he recalls the description that Sole told him of what the Bloody Reaper looks like. "It's... It's him. Dammit! That's the damn Reaper!" Nick cries outs as he places two fingers into his mouth and whistles a high pitched frequency that has Dogmeat running towards him. "Come on boy lets go! Go find Sole!" Nick commands Dogmeat, who only barks in response and takes off like a furry rocket. Nick right behind him as he brings out his Revolver and begins to out pace the running group of Minutemen. As he draws closer to the furthest northern part of Sanctuary Hills the sounds of combat and screaming reach Nick's ears. Turning around an old and abandoned house Nick only freezes in place as his eyes widen at the carnage that he sees. The group of ex-gunners are nothing but a pile of blood and gore. Looking around frantically trying to find his Sole he spots an unconscious Cait who leaning up against a large tree in the middle of the cul de sac. As he slowly approaches her, Dogmeat's vicious barking was Nick's only warning as something jumps right on top of him. Crashing to the ground Nick quickly tucks and rolls and turns to face his attacker but, only comes to a dead stop as the Reaper disappears over one of the abandoned houses. Looking around for the damn freak he turns and finds Sole. Who's only just standing there in a crouched position with her shock batons at the ready. Her eyes never leaving Nick as Sole only stares at her new target. Before Nick could even begin to reply to her, Sole only launches herself at Nick and begins to attack Nick with her lethal shock batons. Nick's only saving grace was the fact that his reflexes were faster than a normal human as Nick quickly dodges the attack. "Dammit Sole its me! Knock it off!" Nick shouts as he barely avoids Sole's attack. Spotting two batons on the ground Nick sheaths his Revolver and dives for them as Sole's next attack misses him by inches. Grabbing the batons Nick turns and faces off against Sole. Who's panting heavily and is obviously exhausted but, her pinpoint and glazed eyes tell a deferent story. "Sole you need to stop. Now. It's okay it's me Sole. Please stop before one of us gets hurt..." Nick says in a calm and soothing tone. Hoping like hell that whatever is causing Sole to act like this in the first place is wearing off. But, is only met as Sole continues to strike out again and again. Feinting a strike towards Nick's right arm Nick brings up his own baton only to realize his mistake as Sole lands a solid kick to the center of his chest. The kick sends Nick backwards as he lands with a solid thud. Gritting his teeth from the impact Nick barely catches Sole's boot as she tries to land an ax kick to him. Grabbing her leg Nick pulls Sole off balance as she comes crashing to the ground. Getting to his feet quickly Nick jumps on top of Sole and pins her hands above her head in an iron grip. Almost instantly Sole's eyes are filled with fear as she realizes she's trapped. Deep within her clouded mind Sole only hears the laughter of Rusty Barrows. Seeing Sole's eyes filled with fear only causes Nick to flinch as he instinctively lets her wrist go.  
Nick's internal sensors indicating to him that Sole has been drugged. Nick's eyes only widened as the drug pops up from his processor.  
*  
Fury  
Berserk syringe (1)  
Buffout (1)  
*  
"Aww shit. No wonder your acting like this. You've been drugged probably by one of those damn ex-gunners. Sole drop the batons and let me help you. Please Sole." Nick replies in a calm voice as he carefully approaches Sole. Who looks as if she's fighting an inner battle for control. Closing her eyes Sole drops her batons and looks up at Nick. Sole's eyes filled with sorrow and heartache at attacking Nick. "Nick... I'm... I don't know what to say. I'm..." Sole started to say in a soft voice but, suddenly finds herself being tackled to the ground. "Mine! M-my prey! G-give wha-t is owed!" The Reaper snarls at Sole as he grabs onto her right arm and proceeds to try and sever her own arm as she did to him. Just as the ghoul is about to attack Sole with his deadly clawed gauntlet. Sole manages to land a solid snap kick to his chest that causes him to release her. As the insane ghoul tries to grab Sole again he jumps out of the way as Nick charges at him with his own batons. Snarling at Nick the cloaked Reaper begins to circle around Nick looks for an opportunity to attack. Nick's glowing eyes narrow as he begins to follow the Reapers movements slowly trying to move him away from Sole. Who's slumped down in exhaustion. Suddenly a laser blast hits the Reaper that only causes his cloaked hood to fall from his face. Nick steps back in shock and horror as the Reaper turns and looks at him. The left side of his face appears to look like a normal ghouls face would. However, the right side of his face is black in color as bright green colored veins appear to be spreading from his face to the rest of his body. His right eye is a vivid solid glowing green orb and his left eye is the typical shiny black. But, green veins can be seen spreading across his right eye as the damage from high levels of radiation begin to take effect. Nick realizes that this ghoul is slowly turning into a glowing irradiated feral ghoul more commonly know as "Glowing Ones". That can be seen throughout different parts of the Commonwealth. Usually in craters that contain high radiation levels from where the bombs fell or from the Glowing Sea. Snarling the Reaper growls in a deep broken voice. "M-mine... All mine! M-my prey... Not Y-yours! Go a-way! S-she's mine!" The Reaper yells as he lunges at Nick with his deadly clawed gauntlet striking Nick's right arm. Nick only grimaces in pain as he feels the razor sharp claws cut the wiring in his right arm causing it to become numb and limp. Grabbing onto his damaged arm Nick prepares to try and fend off this monstrosity as the Reaper prepares to attack him. But, just as the Reaper is about to strike Nick, Dogmeat comes flying in a bites into the creatures arm. Yelling in pain the Reaper tries to get Dogmeat off of his arm who only lets go as Preston yells to fire on the target. The Reaper is met with a volley of laser fire as Preston and the rest of the small group of Minutemen arrive. With their laser muskets firing on the deadly creature in earnest. Roaring in pain and anger the ghoul turns and leaps to a nearby rooftop and turns to flee the pursuing Minutemen. Dogmeat gives a satisfying bark and walks over to Sole, who's managed to get up but, only finds herself slumping down onto the ground. The drug finally seems to be wearing off not to mention the sheer fatigue of Sole's earlier fight with Eric and Cait. Feeling like shit from the damn drug and completely exhausted Sole only flops onto her back. "That's it... I'm SO done with this day... Next time YOU get to be the instructor. And deal with these damn idiots! Christ I'm spent. Why does everyone from Quincy always want to kill us. First it was Tessa and Clint and now these damn pricks." Sole said in a tired voice. As she slowly sits up and looks over at Nick who only rolls his eyes at her. "Hell if I know. We still need to go back there and settle the score with them... As well as other matters. But, that's for another time. And honestly Sole I swear your just one giant magnet for causing trouble! You keep this up and I'm going to lock you up in a damn bomb shelter at this point. That way at least you won't cause any problems there." Nick grumbles as he slowly gets up. Here Sole notices that Nick's right arm is just hanging from his side completely limp. "What the hell happened to your arm?! First your foot breaks off and now your arm is broken? Your the one that's going to get locked up if you keep on trying to break yourself! And I don't go looking for trouble it finds me! I swear it's gotta be my looks." Sole said in a teasing tone as Nick only glares at her. Reaching into her vest pocket she grabs two Stimpaks and injects one into Nick and the other into her. "Come on let's get you patched up and then decide what to do with Cait. I... I don't want to just up and leave her but, she is seriously trying my damn patients." Sole mutters. As a smoldering anger only begins to flare inside of her at Cait's latest stunt. "Now hold on Sole. I know that your angry with her and you have every right to be... But, let's get her side of the story. If it seem like it's worth dealing with then we'll cross that bridge when it comes. In the meantime we have more serious problems to deal with. This is the second time that damn Reaper has showed up here at Sanctuary... I hate to say this Sole but, I think this thing is hiding here. There's too many coincidence from the very moment this damn thing has showed up. We're going to have to find out where he's hiding before anymore have to die because of this damn monstrosity." Nick stated in a solemn tone. Sole only nods her head as the two of them head back to the workshop. As they enter the workshop and Sturges helps Sole place Nick into a chair Preston knocks on the door as he enters. "General, Nick it's good to see that you two are alright. We've removed the dead bodies and have placed them to be burned. With this thing out there we can't afford to bury them. That'll only attract this monster. On a more pleasant note the new armor has been completed and is already being distributed among the troops." Preston said with a smile. "And I've just got done with upgrading all of the Power Armor suits. That and the twins have made some new modifications to the defense systems around Sanctuary." Sturges replies with a grin. "Well alright then. I want everyone to have a "holiday" break for three days. Everyone is to relax and rest up because afterwards we're going on a monster hunt." Sole says with a grin. With that said the hunt shall begin but, which will prove the victor and which will lose their head? 

*To Be Continued*


	38. Shadows Over The Commonwealth.  Part 3: The Bloody Reaper. Memories From A Lost Past.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Sole helps with the repairs to Nick caused by the elusive and deadly Reaper. As the repairs begin Nick and Sole begin to discuss about each other's past and the bonds they make only tighten the already tight bounds of love and passion. However, unknown to them the Reaper has finally gathered and army of his own and has his sights set on wiping out his prey once and for all.

My Sweet Valentine (38)  
Chapter 38: Shadows Over The Commonwealth.  
Part 3: The Bloody Reaper. Memories From A Lost Past.  
Inuyasha0009

"Oh fer Christ sakes... Honestly Nick why the hell couldn't you have at least come with an instruction manual or something? Man at this rate I'm never going to get your arm fixed! This is seriously testing even my patients. Now let's see how about... Ugh! Dammit Nick! Will You Stop Moving!" Sole mutters in an exasperated tone as she was closely trying to see which wires got severed in Nick's right arm from the Reapers attack. "I'm trying dammit! It's not my fault that my arm keeps jerking on its own! Probably means a damn power coupling that's acting up or more than likely has shorted out. And it's not like I was asking for this to happen in the first damn place!" Nick only growls back at Sole as he finds himself in this particular unsettling situation. Usually Sole would have Sturges with her helping with the repairs. At least until the "Terror Twins" decided to have some fun test trying the new Power Armor that Sturges upgraded. Seeing his new and precious Power Armor in their hands only has him flying out as he begins chasing after them. Apparently Sturges had added a damn jet pack to one of the T-60 Power Armors. Somehow both Naoko and Ryuko had found out about his "secret" upgrades to the Power Armor and now the twins where having a field day. Taking the upgraded Power Armor they took off flying around all over the damn settlement. Creating chaos and mayhem wherever they went. Thankfully Sole had decided to do Nick's repairs in her own workshop inside their house. "As long as those blasted twins don't bother us I don't care what they do." Sole started to say but, suddenly was interrupted as a loud thud was heard from the rooftop. "If those damn brats just did what I think they did..." Sole only begins to growl as both her and Nick look upwards towards the ceiling. As loud and annoying voices could be heard from the roof. To Sole's dismay the "Terror Twins" had indeed landed on top of their house. "It's my turn Ryuko! I wanna fly around!" Naoko was heard yelling at his twin sister. Who only replies back with her own smart remark. "No way! I'm having a blast with this and it's still my turn!" Ryuko shot back. The twins yelling was only getting louder and louder. "That's it! You two get the hell off of my damn house before I decide to use you as target practice!" Sole yells at them only to have them start taunting her. "Don't even think about it Sole. Their not worth the time or wasting ammo on." Nick stated as he only looks at Sole with a raised eyebrow. At least until Naoko replies back, "Your still working on that old bucket of bolts? Why bother when you can just scrap it and make a new robot with the parts!" Sole had to muffle a chuckle as Nick literally looked like he was going to blow a fuse. "Your in for it now! I'm going to shoot both of you myself!" Nick yells at them as he suddenly stands up and glares towards the roof. "Ha! I'd like to see you try ya old geezer!" The twins replied back in a mocking tone. That only has Sole and Nick looking at each other. Both of them having the same murderous look in their eyes. Glancing up towards to the ceiling as they hear the twins laughing at the suppose "threat". Sole and Nick both grab their own guns and proceed to teach the twins a lesson in how not to smart mouth someone who owns an armory of guns. And who isn't afraid to shoot first ask questions later. The twins laugher soon turns into terrified cries of surprise as they find themselves facing off with the very pissed off and very armed couple. Suddenly seeing both Nick and Sole popping out from a hidden roof hatch do they turn their wrath towards them. And true to their words both are armed with their very real and very lethal looking guns. Frantically Naoko jumps off of the Power Armors shoulders just as Ryuko is scrambling out of the armor. The twins jumping to one of the catwalks and jumping off do they take off running like the Reaper himself was after them. "Aww damn looks like they managed to get away. Whatever shall we do? Assholes! Stay away from our house!" Sole yells to the quickly disappearing twins. Turning around do Nick and Sole proceed back downstairs to finish where they left off. "I think I know where the shorted power coupling is. At least I have an idea of where it might be..." Sole said the last part in a questionable tone. As Sole gathers various tools for the repairs. Nick only looks at Sole nervously that has Sole stopping as she catches Nick's worried look. "Nick... If you don't feel comfortable with this I could go get Sturges..." Sole said in a quiet voice. "Huh what? Uh no. No it's not that Sole. I trust you know what your doing. It's just... Well this is just a reminder of what I must look like." Nick started to say in a quite voice as his eyes flicker downwards. At least until Nick finds himself being gently pushed back into the padded chair as Sole only follows suit. Straddling Nick's lap Sole only leans forward and captures his lips with hers. Eyes widening in surprise Sole only smiles as she deepens her kiss. Sole's arms wrapping around Nick's back and neck as she brings Nick even closer to her. Recovering from the passionate kiss from Sole. Nick takes his left arm and wraps it around Sole's waist as Nick only closes his eyes in sheer bliss. Slowly and carefully taking her hands does Sole begin to caress Nick's sensitive neck that has him gasping in as the touch causes him to jump, as waves of pleasure flow through Nick's systems. Slowly parting Nick only looks at his Sole with love and affection. "Well that's one way to get the coolant pumping." Nick said in a teasing tone that only has Sole laughing at the remark. "I could always think of other ways to get your coolant pumping." Sole said in a low sultry voice that causes a shiver to run down Nick's spine at the thought. "Dammit Sole now look who's not playing fair! Keep it up and I'll show you what happens when you play with fire." Nick whispers softly into Sole's ear that only has Sole looking at Nick with lust filled eyes. "Now, now my Sweet Valentine remember I do have to concentrate here." Sole only replies with a laugh. "However, your shirts gonna have to go. Otherwise I'll never find those damn wires or was it the power coupling? Maybe both? Meh I'll find out once I get a look inside." Sole said with a mischievous look that had Nick both marveling her and down right nervous as hell. "Now just make sure that I come out in one piece here not pieces..." Nick said cautiously. Rolling her eyes Sole only leans forward and presses a soft kiss to Nick's lips as she grabs his worn fedora and places on her head. This only has Nick scowling at Sole as she only continues to tease him as she undos his tie as well. "Now where was I... Hmm was it here? Or was it over there?" Sole mutters softly as she slowly unbuttons Nick shirt and slides it off. Her soft fingers lightly tracing along Nick's sides as well as the lining of his paneling. As Nick closes his eyes and gritting his teeth as it takes everything he has just to hold still as Sole continues on her own little devious exploration. "Dammit... Sole just you... wait..." Nick only groans as Sole's talented fingers continue to reek havoc to Nick's internal systems. "Oh I plan on taking as much time as I need my Sweet Valentine. As I get to throughly explore each and every single inch of you." Sole practically purrs into Nick's ear. Which only has Nick closing his eyes as Sole's "exploration" is turning out to be a nightmare for Nick. As Nick only grips the chair even tighter than before. Leaving permanent finger indentions into the metal frame. Softly laughing Sole begins the long and very tedious repairs that await her. Picking up Nick's limp right hand Sole can now see which wires have been damaged from the Reapers attack. "Well looks like I've found where the wires are damaged. Just be thankful that Carla just happened to be passing through Sanctuary. Otherwise who knows how long it would have taken me to get the copper wiring not to mention all the screws and fuses that are going to get replaced as well." Sole said in a light teasing tone as she begins to work on carefully removing the rusty worn out screws. Nick just sat back and watched with amazement as Sole just continued to work as if this was just a walk in the park for her. "Okay now you've peeked my curiosity. How do you know so much about working on machinery? Especially all those old worn out power generators and the Power Armor Units? And didn't even get me started on that arsenal of yours." Nick looked up at Sole as who only smiles at the question. "Well I don't have a Masters Degree in Bio and Mechanical Engineering for the hell of it. That and with all the military training I got with being with Nate in the military. We were both in the Marine Corps. In fact Nate was a Colonel and I was a Major. Also have a lot of medical training as well. With the war going on I've seen my fair share of combat as well as the after effects from it... It doesn't matter how you look at it. War is war because war never changes. No matter how much you wished it could've just have been some kinda bad dream. But, it sure did have its perks... Well at least it had its perks... With the bombs falling and me waking up to a nuclear holocaust and some 200 years and all. Now I'm not so sure. But, at least I'm able to put my skills to use. After all that's what's really all that matters." Sole said as she just shrugged her shoulders in casual nonchalant tone of voice. At least until Sole looks and sees the absolute dumbfounded look on Nick's face. That only causes Sole to blush. "What? You wanted to know so there you go. Now stop staring at me I'm trying to fix your arm remember!" Sole said in a quite voice as she continues to blush. "Good God woman remind me to stay on your good side." Nick only said in astonishment at the amazing knowledge that Nick never knew about his precious Sole. "Guess we can also add Detective to the list as well wouldn't you agree? Especially seeing how I've managed to follow the clues and find you. I still don't understand how you, of all people goes missing. Isn't it suppose to be the other way around? Aren't you suppose to be finding the missing person not me finding the Detective?" Sole said with a smile that only has Nick chuckling. "Hey now I payed my two weeks in the hole thank you very much. Believe me that was long enough... Damn stupid vaults. I hate those blasted things! Are there really over a hundred of those things..." Nick mutters to himself. "Your just sulking because you always end up getting lost when your inside one of them. You got lost in my vault for Christ sakes. And mine was way smaller compared to the one you where stuck in. And yes Nick I have to agree with you. That of all people to design them it most definitely had to be a damn fitness instructor." Sole said that had both of them laughing at the memory. After carefully navigating her way through all of the multiple wires and actuators in Nick's right upper arm. Sole finally manages to find and replace the damage wiring as well as the worn out screws. Throughout the process Nick only looks away as he tries to fight the urge to move as Sole's delicate fingers only continue to drive him mad with the need to claim every single inch of her. Just like Sole did earlier with her own little exploration of him. Nick wanted to do some exploration of his own whenever this damn repair was done and over with. Nick was hyper-aware of every place Sole's fingers touched. Nick only tenses his body and tries to conceal his growing need and arousal. That's clawing at him from deep inside. That's burning with flame that's soon going to explode into a firestorm of lust and desire. Trying desperately to get his mind of of Sole's devious fingers. Nick tries to think about where the damn Reaper could be hiding. This works for a short time, but when Sole fumbles with a particularly sensitive and obviously difficult wire Nick finally loses the ability to hide his arousal any longer. As Nick only buries his head into his left hand and lets out a husky groan. Sole's fingers come to a complete stop as she glanced at Nick's arm. Seeing that it had twitched. It was short and quick. But, it had moved so Sole was definitely on the right tract. “Hey! It moved does that mean you....” Sole started to ask Nick but, was cut off as Nick replies back in a shaky voice. “I can’t move it much but, you’re doing something right." Nick said as he's finally able to relax now that Sole's fingers aren't driving him insane with each and every single touch and stroke. Looking down at his right arm Nick concentrates as his fingers begin to twitch. Sole didn't seem to be convinced as she looks from Nick's face and back to his arm. "You better not be hiding anything from me Nicholas. I don't want to up and do something wrong and end up hurting you even more than you are as is. Which it feels like I am hurting you... I've seen you try and hide your movements and the occasional spasms here and there but still... Maybe we should just stop. I... I'll go and get Sturges and..." Sole started to say only to be stopped as Nick only lets out a deep sigh. Rubbing the bridge of his nose Nick replies back to his adorable Sole, “You’re not hurting me Sole believe me that's for damn sure. Now stop worrying about this and lets finish what we got going. Trust me Sole, you'll be the first to know if something doesn't go right." Nick said with confidence. Hoping to cheer Sole up and help relax her. However, Sole doesn't seem to be convinced as she returns back to his arm. Nick can felt Sole mending a few wires and replacing some others. Now Sole was being cautious and tedious, where she was quick and to the point. Not wanting to "hurt" Nick Sole's decides to go with caution, which only causes her hands to shake as she only concentrates even harder on the task at hand. This only makes things worse for Nick. As Sole's trembling fingers keep brushing up against his nerve connectors with the power couplings. Closing his eyes shut Nick swallows a harsh groan rising from his throat, as the desire to claim his woman is rising sharply and God help him if she doesn't hurry up! A sudden click and a rush of electrical current surges down Nick's arm. The intensity startling Nick as he's able to move his arm again without any problems. Releasing a deep pent up sigh, Nick finally begins to move his arm around. Still feeling the intensity of the nerves being reconnected and the rush from the electrical current left behind only leaves Nick feeling even more restless as he stands up. “I need a cigarette.” Nick slowly exhales trying not to meet Sole's eyes as he grabs a pack of cigarettes from his trench coat pocket. Placing a cigarette into his mouth and lighting it up Nick only takes in a long draw and let's it out slowly. Without even realizing it Nick begins to pace back and forth like a caged predator. During the repairs Nick couldn't get what the Reaper had said to him about his woman. His Sole. "M-mine... All mine! M-my prey... Not Y-yours! Go a-way! S-she's mine!" Remember those words only makes Nick even more agitated as he continues to pace around. Subconsciously flexing his metal hand over and over. "Like hell she's yours ya damn fucking monster. She's Mine! And only mine." Nick only growls to himself. A soft sigh startles Nick from his thoughts as he quickly realizes that he must have spaced off. Completely forgetting that Sole was even there. Closing her eyes Sole only shakes her head and smiles as she slowly approaches Nick. Clearly knowing exactly what's got Nick so restless and agitated to have him pacing back and forth. "You keep that up and you're going to wear a hole into the floor. Now come here before you drive me nuts with that clicking your doing with your hand!" Sole says in teasing tone. Trying to help get Nick calmed down before he gets too riled up. Being with Nick as long as she has, Sole knows when Nick has something that's either bothering him or if a particular case is proving to be difficult. Which lately Sole's notice that Nick keeps playing the Holotape that she found during her disastrous trip to Bunker Hills in the old BADTFL office building. Who ever this "Eddie Winters" is must be someone who's really important... Or is someone who's royally pissed off the wrong person, which in this case must have been Nick. Sighing to herself seeing how Nick's in his own little world, Sole decides to bring Nick back down to the Commonwealth. Glancing down at her Pip-Boy Sole begins to select through the different options from the menu and finally finds the radio. Skimming through the list Sole finally finds the right frequency. With that Magnolia's voice begins to fill the room that has Nick stoping and glances over to see a smiling Sole approaching him. "Shall we see how well your arm works hmm? Come on Nick show me what you've got." Sole says in a cheerful tone as Nick only smiles at her. Taking Sole's hand the two of them begin a slow and steady waltz around the room Nick taking the lead as they fall in tune with the musics beat and Magnolia's beautiful voice. Nick gathers Sole's left hand and laces his cool metal fingers with hers as he wraps his right arm around Sole's waist and pulls Sole even closer to him. With only a few inches away from each other Sole and Nick only gaze into each other's eyes and smile at each other. "Is there any machine you haven't charmed yet?" Nick says to Sole in a teasing tone that has Sole laughing. "You mean besides those godforsaken damn terminals then yes. I would have to say yes. Especially seeing how I've managed to charm a certain lost, and lonely looking Detective and not only did he turn up to be a keeper but, he's all mine." Sole says lovingly as she leans upwards and places a soft kiss to Nick's lips. That has Nick only deepening the kiss as he picks Sole up and tightens his embrace on her. "You damn right I'm yours and your mine Sole. All Mine and only mine. And I protect what's mine for I don't share. Not now and certainly not to this damn psychotic glowing freak!" Nick only growls as he begins to nip and tease his way down Sole's neck. Sole only gasps in surprise as her own sexual desires and needs make their presence know to both of them. Carrying Sole over to a nearby desk. Nick gently places Sole on top of the smooth surface before he captures Sole's gasp of surprise at the cool surface. Which only turns into a satisfying moan as Nick leans them both back onto the desk. Nuzzling Sole's neck and pressing butterfly kisses along the way. Sole only wraps her arms around Nick as she slowly rubs her fingers across his bare back. Gazing into each other's eyes with their foreheads pressing together do Sole and Nick just relish in the present of being in each other's embrace. Not worrying about tomorrow or the day after that. Or other problems that they both know they'll have to face eventually face. But, right now Sole and Nick are just enjoying each other's presence and the love and happiness of just enjoying each other. Nick only continues to press featherlight kisses along Sole's jaw and neck but, only scowls as he runs into Sole's vault suit. In a quick and bold move Nick grabs the zipper with his teeth and pulls the zipper down inciting a gasp of surprise from Sole, as Nick only gazes at Sole's soft warm skin. Chuckling Sole's laughter turns into a lusty moan as Nick begins to kiss Sole's scarred chest. Hearing Sole's moan as Nick continues to claim every single inch of his woman only adds to the rising need to love and to worship Sole's body for his own. "Let's see how well your repairs do now shall we?" Nick mutters as he slowly begins to lick and tease Sole's left nipple into a tight peak. As he begins to softly roll Sole's right nipple with his newly repaired right arm and hand. Sole only moans in sheer bliss as she only arches her back into Nick's seeking mouth and hand. Nick only smiles as Sole only tightens her grip on him now wrapping her legs around his waist. "Nick that's not fair!" Sole barely get the words out as her entire body in wracked with pleasure that's only continuing to build up. "Sorry doll but, I believe this is payback from your little stunt at the vault shack. Hmm? Am I wro..." Nick started to whisper into Sole's ear, who only smiles as she turns and fastens her mouth onto Nick's. Throughly ending his statement as Sole only deepens the kiss and slowly brings Nick down onto the desk. Pressing her firm breast right against Nick's synthetic chest. The textural differences as well as the contrast in temperature only makes Sole snuggle even closer to Nick. Gathering Sole up from the desk Nick places both of them onto an extra bed next to the workshop. That's of course after the two lovers literally strip the remaining clothing they had on off of each other. And where now scattered into haphazard piles all over the room. Nick's already repositioned the two of them so that Sole is firmly sitting on his lap facing each other as Nick only wraps Sole into a tight embrace. Sole only smiles as she rest her head on Nick's shoulder and leans into Nick's embrace her fingers gently stroking back and forth in a circle like pattern along Nick's back. "Talk to me my love. I know there's something that's be bothering you ever since that whole training fiasco that happened. Care to clue me in? Or do I have to do a little bit of investigating and maybe a little bit of interrogation here and there." Sole whispers in a teasing voice that only has Nick chuckling. "I've created a monster..." Nick only groans in mock despair that has Sole swatting at him playfully. "Oh really? How about this little "monster" shows you just how mean she can be." Sole said in a heated voice as she only places her hands onto the side of Nick's face and silences any further remarks with a deep and passionate kiss. Catching Nick off guard as he only stiffens at the surprise kiss. Sole only smiles into his lips as she gently presses Nick back onto the soft bed and fluffy pillows. Lacing her fingers through Nick's, Sole slowly ends the kiss as they both stare into each other's eyes. "What have I honestly done to deserve to have you? Someone I can call mine and only mine." Nick only whispers as Sole only smiles down at him. "Your not the only one who gets to say that. When I first woke up and was just wondering alone throughout the Commonwealth. I never would have thought that I would ever love again much less find someone that actually cares about who I am as a person. And not just someone who's trying to either make a profit or just murder them in cold blood. Everyone and everything that I knew was either taken from me or lost to the ravages of time spent frozen some 200 years when the bombs fell. I was pretty much just numb inside. That was until I found and met you. Ever since then I've felt something deep within stir to life that I thought was all but dead." Sole said quietly as she only snuggles against Nick's body. "You don't have to tell me about that my dear Sole. I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact that out of all the people that you've met and seen you've somehow managed to fall for me. A Synth. Gotta admit though. I'm glad that it was you that pulled me outta that vault. Count myself real lucky." Nick only replies back as he begins to slow stroke Sole's soft Raven colored hair. "I personally thought you where literally going to flat line on me when I finally mustered up the courage and actually kissed you." Sole said sheepishly as a blush slowly covers her face. "Your surprised? How the hell do ya think it was for me!? Good God women I'm surprised I didn't blow a fuse right then and there! But, damn I'll tell you what that ain't something I intend to forget anytime soon." Nick said as he gently turns Sole's face to where he's looking at her. "And ever since then my love for you has only grown. For you are my world and someone that I can say belongs to me. As my partner and as my wife." Nick says tenderly his thumb gently stroking Sole's wedding ring as Sole's is stroking his wedding ring. "I gotta admit the Valentines actually have a nice ring to it. And the same goes for you My Sweet Valentine. Your mine and only mine as well. I'll never forget the time that I've spent with Nate but, that time has come and gone. And I'm not alone for I'll have you there by my side. As my friend, my partner and as my husband. For you are my one and only Sweet Valentine and your all mine." Sole said with love and affection as both of their lips meet. Gathering Sole into his arms Nick rolls them over to where her soft, warm, and aching body is firmly beneath his. Smiling at Sole Nick begins to slowly nip and tease his way down Sole's firm abdomen to her hot an creamy wet sex. Nick only smiles as Sole only moans as Nick begins to lavish her wet core with his lips and his tongue. Lapping at her creamy folds with slow and precise strokes only causes Sole to arch her hips into Nick's seeking mouth. Through the passion filled haze Sole reaches out to cup Nick's smooth head and only urges him to continue. A soft growl is heard as Nick continues to claim his woman over and over again. Sole only cries out as pleasure courses through her as Nick slips two fingers into her wet sex and begins thrusting them in a hard and fast pace. That has Sole swearing as she fights back her own rapidly impending orgasm. Feeling Sole's body tense up as tremors could be felt running along Sole's legs, Nick knew that she was getting close as her cries of need only urge him on. Circling her clit with his tongue Nick finally ends Sole's misery as he gently but, firmly takes her swollen and sensitive clit into his mouth and alternates between licking and suckling it. Sole only cries out loud as her orgasm goes off like a bomb. As she only clutches onto Nick's head as his name falls from her like a mantra. Chest heaving Sole only pulls Nick upward and only wraps her arms around him. Reaching into Sole's embrace Nick only smiles as he gathers his precious Sole into his arms and gathers her even closer as Nick rolls them over. His body curling up around hers as Sole only snuggles closer into his embrace. Her head resting on Nick's arm as he brings the covers over them as Sole only curls up into his chest and is soon sleeping soundly in Nick's safe and loving arms. Nick only smiles as he too switches into his low power mode as his processor begins running through the various diagnostics and updates to the new repairs made to his right arm. Throughout the night do Sole and Nick wake up to make passionate love to each other. Each time always ending with the two of them wrapped together in each other's tight embrace. As love and passion fuel their rising needs of each other. Until at last they finally fall asleep in each other's arms knowing that their love for each other only continues to grow. As sleep claims them for the night a new threat is slowing building and will soon turn into a fight for life and death. As the gathering darkness slowly makes its way towards Sanctuary Hills. A sickly green glow leading the way towards more bloodshed with an army of the walking dead.

*To Be Continued.*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parts and ideas of this story I got from http://archiveofourown.org/users/aventurine/pseuds/aventurine.  
> Kudos to you from helping me in "putting Nick back together again."  
> And my thanks go out to all my lovely readers for being so patient with me. ❤️


	39. Shadows Over The Commonwealth.  Part 4: The Bloody Reaper. As Darkness Rises. Descending Into Madness.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come. After having dealt with the Bloody Reapers attacks over and over. The time to end this monstrosity once and for all. However, things take a turn for the worse as not only does the Reaper launch and all out attack again Sanctuary. But cloaked in shadow two new threats decide to join in the climatic battle. The battle will change everything that has come to be.

My Sweet Valentine (39)  
Chapter 39: Shadows Over The Commonwealth.  
Part 4: The Bloody Reaper. As Darkness Rises. Descending Into Madness.  
Inuyasha0009 

Warmth. The feeling of soft arms wrapped around Nick's neck and upper back as well as the soft soothing sound of Sole's heartbeat. These are the sounds and sensations Nick finds as his processor completes the updates and diagnostics from the repairs done earlier yesterday evening. Nick only smiles as he realizes that during her sleep, Sole has literally wrapped herself around Nick as she tried to snuggle as close as she could get to him. Seeing how Sole would always tell him that he's like a giant heat magnet that's perfectly good to snuggle up too. Nick only closes his eyes as he feels that Sole's chest is pressed firmly against his. The heavenly feeling of her hips cradled against his almost proves too much. As Nick bites back a heated groan as Sole only continues to sleep soundly. Her head is tucked in between the nook of his neck and her legs are loosely wrapped around his waist. Stark arousal and need turns into a living entity as the urge to make hot and passionate love to Sole begins to ride Nick hard. But, seeing Sole sleeping so peacefully and soundly for once is the only reason Nick hasn't done that and more. Taking a shaky breath Nick tries to shoves those heated and demanding needs and urges into the corner of his mind. Closing his eyes Nick tries to just focus on the soft and even breathing of his precious Sole. As Sole only continues to sleep. This seems to work for a while since Nick can feel himself slowly starting to relax back into Sole's embrace. That calm relaxation that Nick tried so hard to obtain came to an abrupt halt as Sole begins to move around in her sleep. Nick's eyes snap open as Sole's soft warm body presses against his even tighter. This only reignites Nick's earlier growing and heated arousal with a vengeance. Biting back a string of curses as Nick's processor practically crashes as Sole softly moans his name in her sleep and begins to tenderly nuzzle the side of Nick's already sensitive neck. This finally does the trick as erotic pleasure floods Nick's systems. Nick only closes his eyes as a harsh groan escapes his lips that only causes Sole to wake up from the hearing Nick's groan. "Nick? Are you okay? What's wrong is it your arm..." Sole started to say. Concern masking Sole's face as she starts to pull away to look at his arm. Only to feel Nick's arms tighten around her as Nick brings Sole back into his embrace. A soft growl was Sole's only warning as Nick fastens his mouth against hers. That only has Sole's eyes widening at the sudden heated and luscious kiss. Driven by sheer need and desire Nick only deepens the kiss as his tongue begins to tangle and play with Sole's. Who only moans herself as her own sexual drive comes flaring to life. Gathering Sole up Nick gently rolls them over as he firmly pins Sole's body beneath his, never breaking their passionate loving kiss. At least until Sole slowly pulls away to take a breath as she softly pants from the exquisite and pleasant kiss. "Wow... That's... That's definitely... One way... To wake someone up." Sole says lovingly as she tries to catch her breath. This has Nick smiling as he leans down and rest his head against Sole's chest. "Your the one that started it." Nick replies as Sole wraps her arms around him. "What me!? Now wait just a damn minute. How is this my fault? I'm completely innocent here! At least this time... Anyway that's not the point now is it. How could this possibly be my fault? Especially seeing how all I was doing was sleeping thank you very much. Nothing more nothing less. So your the one who's clearly started this not me. So there!" Sole said triumphantly as she did a quick nod of her head. That only has Nick raising his head at her as he only arches an eyebrow at her. "Really is that so? Well then if that's the case. Then I'm just going to have to do a little bit if investigation now aren't I. Especially seeing how this case has yet to be closed. And is proving to be quite the mystery." Nick only whispers as he leans down and begins to press soft and tender kisses along Sole's jaw and neck. Sole only softly moans and tighten her arms around Nick. Her fingers begin to softly massage his upper back and shoulders. Nick chuckles to himself as he continues to place butterfly kisses along his way down to Sole's aching breasts. Once there Nick only stops and looks at Sole who's clearly filled with her own building sexual arousal. "Well, well it seems I've stumbled upon another clue. Now what to do next? Which one to pick? Will it be you?" As Nick leans forward and slowly starts licking and suckling on Sole's right nipple that causes her to arch up into Nick's teasing mouth. Giving Sole's right nipple a quick flick of his tongue. Nick once again leans upwards and states in a heated tone full of love and need, "Or should I go with the left one? Hmm decisions, decisions." Leaning back down Nick begins to lavish and attend to Sole's left nipple the same as he did with the right. By this point Sole is biting back her own heated cries as lust and need only continue to merciless build up from deep within. As Sole's aching and throughly wet and creamy sex only add to the already high demand for release. "Dammit... Nick! If you don't... Hurry up I swear... I'm going to disassemble you... With a screwdriver!" Sole pants out the threat half serious if she doesn't get any relief soon. This only has Nick laughing as he feels Sole's body tense up with the demand for sexual release. "Now, now my dear Sole. This requires patience as I've still have yet to solve this mystery." Nick starts to reply only to be pulled upwards as Sole takes possession of his mouth with hers in a very possessive and demanding kiss. "Your mystery case is about to turn into a damn crime scene if you keep this up!" Sole mutters in between kisses. As both of their eyes met and hold on a long and lingering look that speaks of want, need, and unchecked emotions. Remember what Sole was doing in her dreams. Sole only smiles as she leans forward and begins to softly nuzzle and kiss Nick's sensitive neck. This instantly causes Nick to close his eyes as his loud groan sends erotic thrills coursing throughout Sole's body. Her soft fingers gently rubbing and tracing the lining of his back and shoulders and trailing down until Sole laces her fingers through Nick's as he slowly opens his eyes and only stares at her with absolute love and affection. Smiling and with a look full of playfulness in her eyes. Seeing that Sole has taken to doing a little bit of her own devious "investigation" as she continues to nuzzle and tease Nick's neck that only has him groaning as pleasure and ecstasy seem to explode from deep within him. "Jesus... Sole..." Nick manages to strangle out the words from his very aroused thought processor. "Come here." Nick said in a gruff voice as he tightenings his hold onto Sole and repositions them so that Sole was laying on her back. Sole only crosses her arms across her bare chest and pouts. "I was having fun Nick." This earns a scowl from Nick as he replies back to Sole, "I've noticed and so was I." As Nick lets loose a low growl as he buries his face into Sole's soft and warm neck. Slowly ravishing Sole's neck with nips and kisses. From there Nick begins to rain soft kisses over her ears, chin, cheeks, lips and eyes. Sole only melts into Nick's lavishing kisses as well as the whispered words of love, comfort and need. Straightening Nick only looks down with a smug expression as Sole has a dazed and pleased look on her face. "Now if you don't mind I was in the middle of solving this mysterious case now where was I." Nick starts to say only to have Sole reach out and grabbing ahold of his left hand takes it and presses it against Sole's hot and wet sex that causes a strangled moan to catch in Nick's throat. "Christ woman... You're so... So damn wet and obviously wanting something now aren't ya. I believe we may have solved this case after all." Nick said teasingly as he slowly rolls his fingers over Sole's swollen and very sensitive clit. As pleasure, that's bordering along pain, floods Sole's body. Tightening her grip, Sole only moans loudly as she was well past the point of vocalizing anything coherent. Sole begins to move her body and shamelessly forces Nick's fingers harder against her aching clit. Nick only chuckles as he slips a thick finger into Sole's hot wet sex. Almost instantaneously Sole's inner muscles clamp down onto his finger that leaves Nick swearing as hot waves of erotic pleasure shoots down from his spine throughout his entire body. That only adds to the raging inferno building between them. Regaining some of his composure Nick begins to slowly thrust his finger deeper into Sole's dripping sex. Sole only arches her back as a soft whimper escapes from her lips. "Oh ho? You like this don't you my dear Sole." Nick only purrs as he slides in another thick finger into Sole's sopping wet sex. Setting a slow and leisurely pace as he begins to thrust his fingers in and out of Sole's hot and creamy sex. Nick takes his thumb and begins to rub Sole's very sensitive clit in time with his thrusts. Just as Sole feels herself about to cum with exquisite release. Nick pulls out his wet and creamy fingers and only glares at his woman as he begins to lick her creamy and ethereal taste as it explodes in his mouth. "N-Nick ... I need... I want..." Sole pants outs as only delaying her much needed sexual release causes Sole's body to coil even tighter. With a final lick if his fingers Nick only looks into Sole's soft bluish/gray eyes with his own fiercely glowing yellow eyes. As Nick slowly begins to stalk towards his one, and only woman. Who's heart and Soul belong to him as Nick's heart and Soul belongs to Sole. Leaning forward Nick settles himself in between Sole's legs and states to Sole in a voice that's teetering along the lines of stark arousal and need. To complete and total dominance and submission. "Open for me." Nick mutters that has Sole smiling with a teasing look in Sole's eyes. Sole only watches Nick's reaction as she slowly inches her knees open. Giving him only a small glimpse of her wet and creamy sex. Choking back a laugh as Nick's expression changes from one of absolute want and desire to a dark and foreboding scowl that would have anyone else running for their life. "You're playing with the wrong Synth Sole... More." Nick growls as he places his hands onto Sole's thighs and widens them as far as they'll comfortably go. Even through the demanding need to make mind scattering and passionate love to his precious Sole. No matter how worked up Nick gets with the lust and urgent needs of his own sexual arousal. Nick has always makes sure that Sole's wants and needs are met before his own. Despite Sole's attempts to try and see to Nick's needs before her own at times. So far Sole settling with a giant goose egg on her side. This has Nick smiling with a smug satisfied grin that usually ends with Sole pouting as yet another victory goes to Nick. Not that either one of them has chosen to be more dominant than the other. Seeing how they both view each other as equals in all aspects of their lives and in their relationship. Although there are times where either or tends to be more dominant then the other. Especially if one or both of them has had a very stressful and taxing day that only adds to the blinding need for release. Working as a couple and as partners. With that this is how both Sole and Nick know what the other needs or requires. And how to achieve it with pleasurable results for the both of them. Using slow, and skilled passes. Nick begins to lick Sole's soft, and wet sex with the soft blade of his tongue. Using long, luxurious stokes that has Sole feeling wild and frenzied and desperate to have Nick inside her again. Arching her back Sole only presses her dripping wet sex closer to Nick's teasing tongue and cries out and tightens her hold onto Nick's head. As Nick begins to lick into Sole's hot and creamy sex like a cat could lick up cream. Sole only closes her own eyes as she feels herself bordering on the deep precipice of finally obtaining the pent up, rapidly approaching, and definitely mind scattering orgasm. That final push is felt when Nick thrusted his own fingers into Sole's scalding hot and wet sex as Nick continues to mercilessly claim Sole over and over again. That at long last has Sole crying and tightening her hold onto the back of Nick's head. As deep within Sole an explosion of sexual passion and need are finally released. Sole falls back limply onto the soft bed, exhausted, spent, and throughly satisfied. It took Nick a little while to let up, as Nick continues to playfully tormented his Sole. Nick only takes his time as he continues to take long, slow licks along Sole's extremely oversensitive clit. Until Nick has Sole whimpering and moving around restlessly as a flood of renewed erotic arousal begins to slowly take hold of Sole's aching core. That has Sole softly laughing as she weakly pushes Nick away. "Nick I'm... Going to die here... Seriously." Sole said in a very relaxed and satisfied voice. "Give me a couple it minutes and then it's your turn." Sole said as she only smiles at the thought of having Nick at her mercy. “I'm fine Sole. Really I don't need...” Nick began to say but, was firmly interrupted as Sole only silences Nick with that look. “Yes. You. Do. Nick now roll over onto your back.” Sole stated in a firm voice. That clearly indicated to Nick that his little Sole wasn't going to take a "No" for an answer. Nick only smiles at Sole and chuckles as he lays back onto the soft bed Sole following Nick down together. Sole's lips were soft and hot on Nick's skin, her weight satisfying on his hips as they where earlier when Sole's hips where cradled against Nick's as she slept quietly. Except this time Sole's was awake and well aware of each and every single actions and movements that she made.Which was not only driving Nick's desire and needs higher and higher. But, just the feeling of Sole's soft warm body pressing against his was driving him mad. The combination of sensory data, pre-war memories, and emotions all come rushing together as they seem to guide Nick through Sole's little exploration. Nick arches under her, as his soft groans are laced with the distortion as Nick's systems became overwhelmed. Nick can feel his internal temperature spiking, causing coolant to come rushing hard and fast to counter his rapidly rising temperature. Nick's hands were unsteady as he slowly and gently tangles his metal fingers in Sole's hair. As Nick only moans out praises and encouragement as Sole's mouth and hands and the pressure of her body slowly coaxes Nick to a precipice of endless desire and release. It was hard to think around the flood of pleasure that only continues to surge through Nick's internal systems. Let alone vocalize anything understandable as Sole continues to lavish and cress everywhere she could reach. This makes Nick grip tighten around Sole nearly hard enough to bruise, as Nick pulls Sole against him as close as possible. “Nick,” Sole mutters lovingly as her lips gently trail along the tears in his sensitive neck. Sole's fingers curling tenderly around the edges of the seams of his paneling that run around his sides in a way that made Nick's sensors overload and turn the data streaming to his central processor into delicious nonsensical white noise. “Let go for me Nick.” Sole said with such passion and affection as she leans down and swallows Nick's answering cry with a hard kiss. As Nick lets himself stop thinking completely, as the floodgates of lust, desire, and Nick's own sexual release consume him utterly and completely. When Nick finally cools down enough to come back online, Sole was smiling as she laid her head onto Nick's chest. Her arm wrapped around him while the other was tracing slow patters across his chest. Nick only watches Sole's languid movements, her messy hair and flushed skin long enough for Sole to laugh back as a blush slowly covers her face. “What? Your not the only one who knows how to pleasure someone. Now stop looking at me that way..." Sole said shyly that causes Nick to laugh as he wraps his arms around Sole's waist and pulls her against him. "Gotta admit doll ya sure do that a little too well." Nick said teasingly. As Sole only snuggled closer to Nick as she lays her head into his chest. Lost in each other's loving embrace, Nick and Sole make sweet passionate love to each other until exhaustion was tugging at both of them. Wrapped in each other's arms and curled up around each other. Sole and Nick take the time to just enjoy not only each others loving embrace but, just finally beginning able to throughly enjoy each other's company. As the night slowly fades away with the rising sun and lust turns into heated and unforgettable love.  
*  
"Okay everyone this is what we've all been waiting for. After weeks of dealing with this psychotic killers sudden and random attacks, we've finally figured out where the bastard could be possibly hiding." Preston states to a room filled with not only every single settler, new settlers, a squadron of Minutemen soldiers as well as their General and her two fateful companions. One being a certain Noir Synth Detective and the other one a German Shepard with enough fur to make another canine. That has Sole chuckling to herself as she sees several people nonchalantly plucking off bits and pieces of dog fur that seem to fly everywhere in the enclosed room. As Dogmeat is in the process of shedding his fur coat that's flying everywhere and sticking to everything. Sole's herself has had to change her outfit twice because of all the fur sticking to her as well as dealing with the afternoon heat. Despite the running ceiling fans in the room it does little to diminish the humidity and the heat in the inclosed room. Finally deciding to wear a light but durable black leather combat outfit that will not only provide protection but, won't cause Sole to die from a heatstroke. The outfit immediately catches Nick's attention as the outfit only emphasizes Sole's lush curves. That at one look has his temperature spiking and his coolant rushing throughout his systems. Nick himself had to do away with his trademark trench coat and go with a pair of black pinstriped slacks with a white long sleeve shirt. As well as his duel shoulder holsters and leather suspenders. This earns Nick a teasing smile from Sole as she makes her way into the crowded room as she herself as stated that this was one of her favorite outfits of his. "Okay here's what we've decided so far as a plan of attack. And before everyone gets all excited about this whole ordeal keep in mind that this is our last option that we're left with. We cannot allow this creature to roam around our homes, our territory, and certainly not have it killing innocent people with this senseless and merciless rage. So after this all of you are dismissed to your assigned "normal" duties. Remember we need the element of surprise here so everyone try and act like it's just another typical day. Speaking of which Sturges I'll need your help to fix the damn "Terror Twins" suppose "Absolute Defense System", which right now is a worthless pile of junk. Nick I want you close by if things get complicated which knowing those two is more than likely going to happen. The rest of you try and act as normal as possible. The signal will be a red flare. That's when we need to act." Preston said as everyone nods their heads in acknowledgement and leave as Sturges, Preston, Dogmeat, Nick, and Sole are the only ones left in the room. "Okay for the record give a man some credit here! Come on Preston I told you in the first place that those blasted twins idea wasn't worth betting a single cap on. So the blames not on me if this goes to hell in a nice pretty little hand basket. Which mind you is going to happen I can already feel it. I don't even know where the hell to even start with that damn worthless contraption! That thing is all jumbled up together and is an engineers worst nightmare! Hell man I could have built something better than.... Well this ungodly mess! Also I'm not so sure I like this whole "don't come looking for us, we'll come looking for you" idea either." Sturges grumbles. Given with what he's going to have to deal with. "I'm with Sturges on this one. I don't like the idea of not doing nothing all while in reality we're just acting like open targets for this damn freak in the first place. I might as well have a damn target painted on me and be done with it." Nick also grumbles clearly not happy with the idea at all. Sturges only looks at Nick and shrugs his shoulders as he grabs his tool kit and heads out. Already dreading what he's about to deal with. "Okay... *Ahem* Uh... Where where we... Oh General I want you to take Noel and Phoebe and go out to only do a recon of the supposed targets location later on in the evening. The rest of you I want you all to be at the ready. We don't know when the next attack will be. But, I'm sure that it'll be sooner than later. "Wait what? Are you serious Preston? If we know where the damn things hiding I say we bring the fight to him for once instead of him getting the jump on us. Speaking of which where is this suppose hide out anyway? And why the hell am I just now finding out about this in the first place?! If we know where he's hiding then let Nick and Dogmeat come with me and we'll snoop him out of hiding and take it from there." Sole said in a very irked off tone of voice. Preston only takes a deep sigh. "This is all based off of what Joshua told me when he found Sammy dying from the Reapers attack. Sammy told him that he saw something glowing coming out from an underground tunnel right below the Red Rocket Truck Stop just as he passed away. So it's my honor and duty to see that his assessment and key details may actually lead is too this damn Feral and end it's miserable existence once and for all. I don't like it either. Especially not when it puts us all on the firing range. But, this is the only solid lead that we finally have to go on for weeks. Have any of you guys found out anything else because I'm at a dead end here." Preston said as he looks to the gathered companions. Who only shake their heads as their own thoughts, ideas or situations lead up to the same damn conclusion. That they're stuck with the same deadly game of Cat and Mouse that they've been playing with this entire time. "Well then I guess we don't have a choice in this matter we either Hold 'Em or we Fold 'Em." Sole said that has Nick softly chucking at the pre-war reference while the rest of the group only looks at Sole as though she was speaking gibberish. "Oh never mind you poor lost pre-war illiterate souls." Sole said as she and the rest of the group head out. As the rest of the group heads off towards their assigned stations. Sole only smiles as she feels a cool firm metal hand grasp her by the arm and pulls her into on of several workstations thought the settlement. Sole just smiles even more as she's pulled into a tight embrace. "I don't like this Sole not one damn bit. And I sure as hell don't like the idea of using you as bait to draw out this damn thing!" Nick growls the last part out. Seeing how the last time he and the Reaper fought each other... He lost. Try as he might Nick couldn't even land a single hit on him. That alone has Nick frustrated as he tightens his embrace. "You? I'm the one that's the damn target here. For some ungodly reason this... Thing has it out for me. But, why me and only me. It doesn't make any sense and frankly I'm about ready to go nuke the damn place and be done with this whole mess." Sole sighs for what's to come and then some. "Well this damn monstrosity can try and want you all it wants. Because it's not going to have you at all! I'm the only one that can have you. And I'm not about to check out anytime soon." Nick purrs as he begins to tease Sole's neck with featherlight kisses that has Sole pulling him even closer to her. Feeling the soft worn in leather against him has Nick gathers Sole up as he lifts her onto one of the empty work benches. "And speaking of which, you sure as hell where catching everyone's attention in this nice little get up now weren't you. Nick whispers as he slowly runs his hands over Sole's lush curves as she begins to slowly move against his hands. "I don't know what your talking about my love." Sole smiles as her remarks earns her a glare as Nick arches his eyebrow in a "oh really" look. "You never learn do you my dear Sole. You must have been a pyromaniac before for you keep playing with fire as well as the wrong Synth." Nick says as he fastens his lips against Sole's. The hard and scorching kiss is a mixture of want and need but, also of worry and restlessness at the uncertainty of this whole mess. Sole deepens the kiss as she slowly wraps her arms and legs around Nick. The soft combat leather only adding to their growing desire for each other. As it rubs across Sole's sensitive breasts and wet sex that adds to her already aroused body. Through each other's building passionate Nick manages to find the elusive zipper and pulls it down in one fell swoop that has Sole laughing as Nick's eyes only widen at the lovely sight. "Well, well aren't we being impatient now are we." Sole mutters in a teasing tone that turns into a heated moan as Nick begins to kiss and nip at her taunt nipples. As Sole tries to muffle her cries of pleasure as her hands begin a slow rhythmic massage of the back of Nick's neck and head. This has Nick smiling to himself as he presses even more seeing how the whole operation was based off of stealth and quietness he wonders how much Sole can take. Slowly gripping onto Sole's leather pants Nick tugs them down that has Sole gasping as the cooler air brushes along her heated flesh. Sole has to bite back a moan as Nick places himself in between her thighs and gentle places kisses along her legs and thighs. His hands firmly but, carefully holding Sole in place as he continues to nip and tease his way to his divine prize. Nick wanted to go slow and gentle to add to the already lit powder keg that was just waiting to explode with carnal passion and lust. Hell Nick wanted to be in control enough to do any of those things. That idea shattered the moment Nick's flicked his tongue against Sole's swollen clit as her broken, heated cry snaps any chances of going slow and gentle. As Nick hears Sole pleading voice, "Please Nick... Please." That has Nick spreading Sole's legs even more as he begins claiming her with hard fast strokes of his tongue. Alternating between circling her clit to lapping at her creamy sex. Sole's low cries and pleading moans were absolute music to Nick's ears. Sliding his fingers into Sole's hot sex, Nick begins stroking and thrusting until she could take three fingers easily. Sole's grip on him tightens as her hips begin bucking against his mouth as her pleasure and excitement skyrockets. "Nick... Oh God... Please don't stop!" Sole's lustful cries breaking any and all attempts for their suppose stealthy operation. The exquisite feeling of Sole's wet sex clamping down onto Nick's thrusting fingers, Sole's unique creamy taste along his tongue and her sobbing cries snap Nick's control completely as he bolts upright and settling on top of her fastens his mouth onto hers. As Sole meets him halfway. Thrusting deep hard strokes Nick kisses Sole's soft lips, letting her taste her own unique flavor. All the while never letting up as Nick sets a hard and fast pace as Sole tightens her legs around his waist as she lifts herself up into his thrusts. "God Sole... You feel so... So good... And so damn tight." Nick manages to say through the seemingly never ending onslaught of pleasure. As Sole's tight and swollen sex clamps down onto his fingers with an iron grip. That has both of them groaning and shuttering at the intensity of their love and desires for each other as it reaches its peak. Muffling Sole's cry of release Nick's own cries of pleasure are lost against Sole's own hard kiss as they both collapse against each other. Nick utterly loving the look on Sole's face as her sharp bluish/gray eyes glazed over with complete fulfillment. Fulfillment that Nick had given to his woman that turns into the most potent aphrodisiac feeling as it slowly fades away. Leaving behind a very satisfied couple as they continued to hold and embrace each other. Slowly after what seems like an eternity does reality begin to return in slow degrees. As the current situation they find themselves in with this elusive and lethal killer returns in full. This time it's winner takes all. Slowly untangling from each other's embrace and helping reorganize Sole's outfit do the two of them stare into each other's eyes. Hands lacing together as they make their way outside into to stiffing midday heat. "Well I better get ready and head out to go play hide and seek with our little friend. At least I'll get to wear my old combat gear that I found inside a safe inside my old house. I'm actually surprised that it survived the blast... In fact here I want you to have these." Sole said as she tosses a pair of worn metal dogtags to Nick as he catches them and looks at them carefully. "Wow... I haven't seen a pair of metal tags in a long time. To be honest I'm surprised that you didn't have holotags from your time. Surely they had that kind of advanced technology back then so why use metal?" Nick replies. "Well when your hitting the ground in subzero weather conditions and also dealing with high levels of fusion cells and artillery fire. It really makes reading the holotags suck. So many where lost or unable to be properly identified because they couldn't get the tags to work." Sole said in a distant voice. "So they went with the old fashion metal ones. That way if one of your fellow comrades died in combat, all you had to do was take their dogtags place them inside their mouth and slam their jaw shut. That way they'll be identified for sure." Sole said that has Nick cringing at the very thought. Besides on a different topic this will also give me a chance to see Noel and Phoebe in action. Maybe I'll learn a thing or two from one of them if not both of them." Sole said with a sly grin as Nick only tosses his cigarette and glares at her. "Keep pushing it Sole and we'll see just how good your lock picking skills are when I lock you up." Nick says with a sly grin of his own. "Haha try it and we'll see how good your since of directions are when I lock you up in a nice little Vault. Seeing how you get utterly and hopeless loss in those things to start with I think I'll have the advantage this time." Sole shot back that has Nick trying to come up with his own comeback as Sole smiles and whispers to him, "Sole-1 Nick-0." The two only start laughing as the seriousness begins to set in. "I don't like this Nick... I have a bad feeling about this one. This thing has attacked us twice now and you know what they say about a third time..." Sole trails off only to be pulled into Nick's tight embrace. "I know Sole... I know. We'll get him this time. We have too for everyone's sake." Nick's says softly as both Noel and Phoebe come strolling around the corner. "So you must be Nick Valentine, it's a pleasure to met you." Noel states as she introduced herself. "Don't you worry Nick we won't let anything happen to her you have our word. And our word is as good as our oath." Phoebe said as well. Turning around Sole gives Nick one last kiss as the three of them head off towards the old Red Rocket Truck Stop. According to the information that Preston gave them. There's supposed to be a cave hidden underneath the truck stop that was originally used for as a dumping ground for the used radioactive coolant as well as other unknown chemicals thrown within. "Sonavabitch how the hell did we miss this in the first place?" Sole whispers as they make their approach. "Not sure General but, seeing how your Geiger counter is going nuts I'd say we've hit pay dirt." Phoebe said. "If this monster is inside or hiding in there this would definitely be the place. It's obviously well hidden and is also very close to Sanctuary Hills. Not to mention that given the high levels of radiation no one would be dumb enough to go looking inside." Noel added as they approach the cave entrance that has the trio looking at one another as they all draw their weapons. Given the idea of being in very close range the three of them all agreed to use melee weapons instead of firearms. Nodding their heads they cautiously make their way inside the foreboding cave. The change in the lighting and temperature was breathtaking as they went from a hot, humid, and bright outside to a cool, dank and hazy inside. The cave was made up of uneven ground as an eerie greenish glow could be seen from the walls and the ceiling. "Are those... Brains!?" Sole mutters in horror at the sight that could easily come from a horror movie. "Actually they're Brain Fungas that grow in cool, moist and dark conditions. With adequate amounts of radiation exposure. I've seen an entire ceiling covered with these things. They're actually used to make drugs and ironically their suppose to make your perception and intelligence go up for a brief amount of time. Usually in the form of Mentats." Noel states obviously loving the look of horror and disgust on their Generals face. "They're actually a mutated form of mushrooms that you can eat too." Phoebe added that has Sole cringing at the idea. "Gross, gross, gross! You two can just keep your damn mouths shut on that note. God I'm never gonna be able to look a brain the same way ever again!" Sole mutters as she shutters at the idea of eating something that's cold, wet, and slimy with radiation as a bonus. This has the two chucking as Sole scowls at them and motions them onward all joking aside. Entering the main chamber of the cave they all see several short tunnels that lead in several different directions. Trying to stay as far away from the center of the pit that's full of radioactive waste barrels, used and spent fusion engines as well as a browning green ooze that's brewing from the toxic sludge. "Uh guys you might wanna head over here and I hope y'all don't have a weak stomach." Phoebe said from a corner furthest from the group. Slowing and cautiously do Sole and Noel head over only to be nearly over come from the rancid and horrendous smell of rotting flesh. That's either been recently eaten or has been left to rot and decay into a black oozing lump with a thick and rancid blacken liquid that must have been from a mixture of the blood and bodily fluids of whatever was this monsters next meal. "Ugh... Jesus fucking Christ what the hell is this!?" Noel said has she tries to hold back the urge to begin dry heaving at the putrid smell. Sole was also having trouble trying to stomach want she was seeing. Scattered throughout the small corner where discarded bones, pieces of rotting flesh, blood and bodily fluids splattered all over the floor or from the walls themselves. The bones and flesh being a mixture of both human and non human as the Bloody Reaper obviously has apparently been making its self at home. Among the remains of the bodies where settlers, the gunners from Quincy and last of all several Minutemen soldiers. Their torn and discarded clothing was the only way to identify them. And even then that wasn't turning to be very helpful. Seeing how most of the bodies have either been stripped clean or what remained of their flesh has rotted away and their bodies decomposed to the point of being unrecognizable. But, more horrors where to come as from a closer look on the walls and the floor showed several claw marks that weren't from the Reaper but, from its human victims as they tried to crawl away from the cannibalize monster as they where slowly being eaten alive. The Reaper playing with them until they eventually died from their wounds inflected to them or he just had enough and ended them there and ate until he was satisfied at the time. The last piece of evidence was a bloody message written on a corner of the wall that read "Help Me." The three of them quickly making their way towards the exit as they all but, ran outside. All three of them panting heavily as the horrors at what they just saw only confirms Preston belief on where the Bloody Reaper was hiding. "Okay... You don't have to convince me that that's where that damn fucking Reaper is hiding." Noel said as both Sole and Phoebe nod their heads in agreement. "Okay the only problem is if he's not inside then where the hell is he...." Sole said. As they all begin to look around for anything that could point them in the right direction. "I don't know where he's at but, I have a really bad feeling about this." Phoebe said just as a small horde of Ferals comes rushing out from the trees. "You just couldn't keep your mouth shut couldn't you? It was bad enough dealing with glowing brains now this!" Sole said as they all turned towards the rapidly approaching mob and readied themselves for the onslaught as this was just the beginning of the dark approach of a more sinister force.  
*  
Meanwhile back at Sanctuary the evening shift was on duty making their usual rounds when the attack came with little warning. It was early into the late evening when the attack happened. A small group of Minutemen where on patrol as they waited for the next shift to arrive. There where eight in all with two veterans leading the new group of young trainees. Armed with the newest armor and upgraded laser muskets and pistols from Sturges and Preston. The group felt a mixture of nervousness and excitement going out hunting. Each member was fully aware of the dangers they could face as the elusive but, lethal Reaper remains out there hiding somewhere among the settlement. The latest training they received in close hand to hand combat as well as the melee training from a small group of members from the Combat Zone. The group felt reassure of their abilities. If worse came to worse they were also armed with either a shock baton or a revolutionary sword that was also modified to do extra bleeding damage as well. However, given with what they had the small group was still no match for the horrors that came from the trees and dense brush that surrounded the settlement. Two of the youngest recruits, Travis and Adrian where just casually talking about random stuff as their third day of training was drawing to a close. When they both came to an abrupt stop as they both heard the distinct sound of shuffled movement coming from the trees. Looking at each other with a look bordering on panic and unease quickly drew their weapons as a flash of sidled movement could be seen more closely now. "What the hell was that?" Travis barely had the words out before a massive group of Ferals rushed from out of the trees and brush. Travis and Adrian didn't even have time to fire off a shot before they were both ripped apart by the savage pack of Feral ghouls. Only their dying screams alerted the rest of the team of the danger. But, by then the ravenous mob of Feral ghouls were already making their way into Sanctuary Hills. Veteran soldiers, as well as brothers from Quincy, Zack and Vincent sounded the alarm as they both jump into the middle of the swarming fray. Unlike most of the other Minutemen, who prefer to use laser muskets and attack from afar. The "Bloody Duo" not only specialized in close range combat but, the love, the excitement, and the thrill of the battle. At facing your enemy face to face. Was the only way to fight someone. Using your wits as well as your fist. Both of them have spent several years fighting together in the Combat Zone. Living only for the thrill and excitement of the fights. They both realized after the downfall of the Barrow brothers that they had nothing else left to do. It wasn't until they saw a group of Raiders attacking a Minutemen check point that they both found their calling. Since then the two brothers have been fighting not for the thrill of the fight but, to protect those that can't fight for themselves. Armed with solid iron knuckles that have been specially outfitted with spring loaded blades do the two of them begin to make their stand against the frenzied mob of Ferals. The brothers where holding their own until a loud inhuman scream fills the air as the Reaper jumps out from within the mass of Feral's. A sickly greenish glow can be seen from within his black leather wrappings as his now glowing green eyes take in the sight of his next victim. "Zack! Run! You can't fight that thing!" Vincent yells as he sees the Reaper preparing to strike at his younger brother. With a frenzied cry filled with rage and bloodlust the Reaper lunges at Zack with his deadly clawed gauntlet aimed for Zack's abdomen. However, just as the Reaper leaps at Zack, a deafening shot rings out as the Reaper is blown backwards into trees. Screaming out in pain and rage the Reaper scurries for cover. "Bullseye! Take that ya nasty ass glowing fucker!" Sole yells as her prized explosive shotgun hits the Reaper head on. Quietly jumping down from an old rooftop, Sole quickly does an assessment of the grim situation. "You two alright?" Sole asks Zack and Vincent after the rest of the small group of ferals are taken care of. However, Sole only knows that more are bound to come. "You two head back into Sanctuary and help with the new recruits. I've already sent Noel and Phoebe back to help Preston and the rest of the Minutemen. Looks like they've got their hands full dealing the the Ferals that have gotten past the defense parameters. And Sturges and Nick are trying to get the main turrets back online. Of all the times for the twins blasted suppose "perfect defense system" to up and short out. Just wait until I get my hands on those two brats!" Sole mutters darkly to herself. "But, General what about you? Surely you don't think to take on that monstrosity by yourself do you!?" Zack and Vincent both ask in unison. Sole only looks both of them in the eye and states in a firm voice, "This thing is after me for some damn reason. And too many people have died because of this monstrosity. I'm going to lead it away from Sanctuary Hills and head towards the Red Rocket Truck Stop that's just down the road. As soon as you guys get things situated here and have dealt with these blasted Ferals. I'll send out the flare that's where you guys come in with a whole lot of reinforcements to met me there. In the meantime I'll keep our little guest company. Now go! Remember not everyone is a fighter. That's why it's up to us to protect those who can't protect themselves. Glancing at each other with worried looks do the brothers reluctantly agree with the plan. Zack and Vincent turn and nodding their heads do they salute their General. "Good hunting General. And for the sake of us all please be safe." Zack and Vincent said as they both take off towards Sanctuary. Meeting more Ferals as they make their way towards the main group. Seeing them both heading back towards Sanctuary Sole only draws out her very deadly "Kremvh's Tooth" and begins calling out to the Reaper. Who Sole knows for a fact is out there stalking her. Waiting for a chance to attack. Especially given the fact that he was now wounded. Walking cautiously towards the Red Rocket Truck Stop Sole begins her own game of Cat and Mouse. Shaking her head at the irony of going to the very place where Sole first came across the Bloody Reaper. As he decided to come and invade the wrong sanctuary. "Here Feral, Feral, Feral I got a nice sharp pointy object for you." Sole begins to taunt the Reaper seeing how last time Sole did this the Reaper became more erratic and sloppy with his attacks if provoked. Instead falling back to the more basic Feral like tactics and relying on lunges and grabs. Sole only comes to a dead stop as her battle senses kick in. Taking a deep calming breath and relaxing her muscles, Sole just patiently waits for the attack that's bound to come. Sensing movement from above Sole quickly leaps to the side as the Reaper came leaping down with his clawed gauntlet leading the way. "Dumb move asshole! Come on lets see what ya got!" Sole said as she rushes at the Reaper and feints an attack from the left and savagely lands a solid side kick to the Reapers exposed right side. The kick causes the Reaper to stumble as he slowly gets up he takes his torn black clothes and rips them off of his chest and arm. Sole takes a step back in horror as she sees that the Ferals skin has now completely turned black and is outlined with a vivid sickly growling green. That's now spreading like a spiders web across his body. His severed right arm giving off the brightest glow as the Reaper turns and looks at his prey with hate and rage. His glowing green eyes only stare at Sole with an eerie almost hypnotic effect. The Ferals blacken face only emphasize his very sharp and very deadly looking teeth and claws. "My God... What the hell are you!?" Sole only says as she notices that the Reaper has no open wounds from Sole's earlier attack on him. Curling his body inwardly the Reaper begins to seize uncontrollably. As what little sanity was left within his mind dies and fades into nothingness. Only to be replaced with complete and utter madness and insanity from the results of the lethal doses of radiation that was forced into him. The heavily irradiated glowing veins completely cover the Reapers face and body. As the painfully slow and agonizing transformation is now complete. The Reaper is no more and now instead is a glowing heavily irradiated Feral ghoul. Roaring and flinging his arms out the Reaper let's loose a blast of radiation that only brings the slain Ferals back to life. Going from a skilled and deadly Hunter to a mindless unstoppable killing machine the Reaper as well as the revived pack of Ferals begin to gather in mass. As the madness consumes his mind the Reaper is the first to attack as he begins slashing and attacking without hesitation or any pattern what so ever. "Shit! Shit! Shit! Dammit I gotta end this now or I'm unreasonably fucked!" Sole only yells and tries frantically to block the now unpredictable attacks as the glowing Reaper tries everything and anything to get to the fresh warm meat that's beckoning it. Catching the swinging clawed gauntlet with her "Kremvh's Tooth" curved blade Sole yanks both weapons above their heads and lands a solid snap kick to the glowing Feral's chest that sends it stumbling backwards. With that Sole takes off running towards the Red Rocket Station as the glowing monstrosity is hot on Sole's heels. His growling and garbled speech ominously close behind her. Reaching into her combat vest Sole grabs and fires the flare gun into the sky as Sole sidesteps to the left as the glowing Feral goes flying in the opposite direction. Smiling at the quick distraction Sole starts to backtrack only to freeze as disbelief and horror fills her. In the distant Sole hears the distinct sound of even more problems than she's already facing. "Hello? Is someone there? Hmm? "Organic life signs detected interesting." Two Synth patrol units could be heard among the trees. "Synths? Are you kidding me?! Oh for fucksakes is all that I need right now is a goddamn family reunion on top of a nice congregation of Ferals. And it's not even my side of the family!" Sole mutters angrily as she tries to come up with a new idea to deal with the already complicated plan. Just when things couldn't get any worse a sudden voice startles Sole as she whips around and freezes in place as terror now gets throw into the volatile situation. Standing in front of Sole with a lethal looking .308 sniper rifle, the traditional black leather pants and jacket was an Institute Courser. "Stand aside human or you will be eliminated if you intervene with my mission. The Courser said in a emotionless tone of voice that had Sole shuttering at the sound. "What the hell are you doing here. Your not welcome here now leave." Sole said darkly as she gripped her weapon even tighter. "Great now I have a Courser to deal with fuck me up, down, and sideways! Why the hell is a damn Institute Courser here in the first place?" Sole thinks to herself as an overwhelming sense of fear and panic begin to set in place. As the two of them waited it out neither one moving from their spot. Obviously waiting to see who would be the first to move. The problem was solved for them as a swarm of Ferals and Synths both conjugated together with Sole and the Courser stuck in the middle. As the first Feral lunches itself at Sole, she only glares at the Courser as she begins hacking her away against the mob of Synths and Ferals. Exchanging her "Kremvh's Tooth" out with her "Dual Strike" Sole begins to shoot and bash anything that gets too close. All the while trying to keep an eye on the deadly Courser but, only to find that he's suddenly disappeared and is now hiding. "Shit! Goddammit where the hell did you go!" Sole only yells out to the Courser, only to see the glowing Reaper lunging at her with his deadly clawed gauntlet raised and posed to eviscerate her. Caught off guard by the Coursers abrupt and startling disappearance and the sudden onslaught of Ferals and Synths, Sole temporary forgot about the damn Reaper as he leaps into the air to claim his bloody prize. Only Sole's pre-war military training, the battles fought before the bombs fell as well as all the other battles fought saved her from a fatal attack. However, non the less the attack still proved to be fatal in its own way. Without even thinking and knowing that she was going to take a critical hit despite whatever she did, Sole quickly and instinctively brought up her arms to cover herself. The pain was hot and consuming as it spread like fire all along Sole's left arm that quickly turned into nothingness as the glowing Reaper severs her left arm just below her elbow joint. Time seemed to slow down as Sole feels herself falling to the ground. From the corner of her eyes she sees her left arm land with a clatter as the screen from her Pip-Boy flickers and goes black. Falling onto her knees and clutching at the bleeding stump Sole only looks up as the glowing Reaper is preparing to attack her again. This time going for the kill that no doubt will occur as nothing stands in the way of this monstrosity and his prey. A sudden movement from the corner fills Sole's vision as an individual places himself in front of the attack, just as the glowing Reaper brings down his bloodied clawed gauntlet for the kill. Blood and gore flies into the air as the crazed glowing Feral successfully eviscerates this new victim. However, not before the individual takes his laser pistol and shoots the Feral point blank causing him to scream out in pain as the shot blinds him. Making him even more dangerous than before as he takes off blindly into the trees and brush. Falling down onto the ground as his laser pistol falls from his limp hand. As dark crimson colored blood begins to pour out from the fatal wound as it pools around the dying Minuteman. Just as he's falling backwards Sole manages to catch Joshua with her good arm and places him onto her lap as his breathing becomes labored. "Why... Dammit Joshua why!? I told you to stay with Preston and the others." Sole said with a shaking voice. As hot tears fall from her eyes as she feels herself starting to become lightheaded from her own blood loss. "I... I C...couldn't l-let you... Go Do... T-this all a-lone..." Joshua barely whispers as he feels his entire body begins to grow cold and numb. An eerie sensation comes over him as daylight is slowly dying away into an eternal darkness. Knowing it was futile and pointless Sole still reaches into Joshua's vest pocket and pulls out two Stimpaks as she injects one into Joshua to help ease the pain the other into her. Grabbing for his field kit Sole only cringes as she takes the gauze rolls and as gently and as carefully as she can places them inside Joshua's disemboweled abdomen. This only causes Joshua to scream out loud as Sole packs his own wound before taking a bandaged roll and gritting her own teeth begins to wrap and tie off the remainder of her left arm to stop the bleeding. Hearing the distant sound of fighting as it only gets closer and closer has Sole scrambling to her feet as she drags Joshua into the truck stop. Painfully and slowly Sole manages to get inside both of them inside the Truck Stop. Blood covering the floor as well as the walls of the station. Dragging Joshua through the door way and trying not to slip onto the slick blood covered floor. Sole did a quick scan of the place to make sure that no other surprises decided to ambush them. Just as Sole places Joshua against the wall in the far corner behind an old and worn convenience store counter. Sole cries out in pain as a clawed hand suddenly grabs onto her and throws her outside. Thrown off balance Sole stumbles onto the ground as the blind and insane Reaper jumps on top of her pinning her to the ground. Sole barely manages to dodge the Reapers blind attack as his clawed gauntlet strikes the ground right beside Sole's head. The attack leaves deep gouge marks in the solid concrete. Sole only looks at the deep impressions with a growing terror as the Reaper readies himself for another blind attack. Before he could swing his clawed gauntlet Sole grabs onto his left arm as Sole desperately tries to hold on. Knowing that if she lets go of his arm she'll die as the blind Feral will eventually find its target. Gripping the gauntlet as tight as she can Sole yanks the gauntlet towards her as she savagely head butts the Feral right in the face. Howling in pain and distracted from his target, Sole manages to shoves him off of her. Never letting go of his clawed arm Sole throws him onto the ground and delivers a fatal ax hit to his head. That only makes a gruesomely sick crack as blood can be seen coming from the Ferals head and body. Gasping for breath as pain and the blood loss finally begin to take their toll. Sole slumps onto her knees as all the strength seems to leave her legs. Sole takes her right hand and tries to clear her vision as everything begins to go in and out of focus. Seeing how that doesn't work she tries shaking her head to try and clear the ringing and dizziness. Sole can hear people yelling out to her but, as Sole looks around everything only becomes distorted as darkness is slowly filling her vision. The darken shadows slowly gathering from the corners of her vision towards the center. Knowing she was vulnerable out in the open and with more Ferals and Synths out their not to mention that blasted Courser. It takes Sole three times for her to get to her feet as a small group of people can be seen running towards the area their weapons firing on the closest target they could reach. Lightheaded from the blood loss Sole finds herself confused and disorientated. Not knowing whether these new individuals are friend or foe Sole slowly begins to head back into the truck stop to seek shelter. Just as Sole reaches the doorway and looking inside, Sole sees that Joshua has slumped over as he's slowly dying from his wounds. Sole tries to reach him before he dies to offer him some form of peace and comfort before he leaves this world. However, not before a loud gurgled growl causes Sole to turn around as the dying Reaper tries one more time before he dies as well to attack the prey he was ordered to kill. Just as the glowing Reaper is about to land the final strike a shot from a .308 caliber ends the Reapers existence. As not only does the bullet goes clear through the Reapers head but, it too goes through Sole's lower right chest as well. Crying out and falling backwards Sole only lands with a thud as she begins coughing up blood as it becomes a struggle just to take a single breath. Each breath only filling her lungs with blood from the gunshot wound to her chest. Jumping down from the roof of the truck stop, the Courser deactivates his stealth boy and begins to walk towards the dead feral and a dying Sole. The Courser looks down at her and states in an emotionless tone of voice, "I warned you that if you got in my way you would be eliminated. I suppose I should just kill you now and end your miserable suffering. Die knowing that it was Z2-47 who killed you human. Die boldly or die swiftly for die you will when you came across me." Z2-47 stated. As he pulled a 10mm handgun and aims at Sole's head. Just as he's about pull the trigger a shot from a laser rifle hits him right on the chest. Stumbling back from the sudden attack Z2-47 turns to face this new threat only to have a German Shepard lunge at him and fastens his fangs into his arm. "Don't let go Dogmeat! Hold him there!" Preston yells as he takes aim and shoots the Courser again and again with his laser musket. "You worthless humans and your pathetic, inferior attacks." Z2-47 stated as he dropped the 10 mm handgun and grabbing onto Dogmeat's scruff he pulls the Shepherd off of him and throws him onto the ground. Reaching down and grabbing the 10mm he shoots the German Shepard several times in his back legs. Dogmeat's yelps and whimpers fill the air. As he tries to get back up only to fall back onto the ground. Whimpering in pain Dogmeat stops as he looks and sees Sole lying on the ground. Slowly crawling over Dogmeat only whines as he tries to get Sole to get up as her labored breathing is slowly becoming more shallowed and slower with each breath. Dogmeat softly whimpers as he licks at Sole's cheek and only curls up around her cold body. Z2-47 only sneers at the pathetic sight as he begins to turn around just as a solid punch to the chest sends him flying. Crashing onto the ground the Courser quickly gets back onto his feet and barely dodges the next attack as a clawed knuckle swipes at his head. The Courser only grunts in pain as another pair of clawed knuckles slices across his back. "Time to bring the pain. Let's go Zack. Double Tap?" Vincent asks as Zack only smiles a wicked smile and states, "Double Tap it is." The two veteran fighters begin to attack the Courser together with different attacks and different timing only to make it almost impossible to tell which one will attack first and what type of attack. As the "Bloody Duo" continues their assault on the Courser, Preston quickly begins to run over to his fallen General only too stop in horror as he sees Sole's left severed arm laying on the ground. "Oh my God... Shit this is bad real bad... Dammit I knew I shouldn't have agreed to this. I should have come up with something else... It was way too risky and and now look what's happened because of it. This is all my fault... I'm the one who told her to go along with Noel and Phoebe, despite Nick and Sturges arguments about the whole idea. Now maybe I should have listened to her and let her and Nick handle this mess. Dammit I knew I should have said something about this but, Joshua had me convinced that it was the only way to find and eliminate the Bloody Reaper once and for all." Preston said in a quite voice. Laying his laser musket onto the ground Preston looks over Sole's Pip-Boy to figure out how to release it from the severed extremity. Pressing the center button the latch comes loose and Preston slides the Pip-Boy of and places it to the side. After sliding Sole's Pip-Boy off with a shudder, Preston stops as he sees Sole's wedding ring still on her finger. Choking back tears Preston slips the ring off and places it onto a silver necklace that he kept from when Sammy died and places it into his coat pocket. Just as Preston's about to head over to a fallen Dogmeat and his General, a soft moan catches his attention from inside the Truck Stop. Not taking any chances Preston grabs his laser musket and shoving Sole's Pip-Boy into his deepest side pocket. Preston takes a steady breath and gripping his musket tightly he steps into the abandoned Truck Stop. Preston's eyes widen as he freezes at the sight of all the blood on the floor, the walls, and the counter top. Laying in the middle of it was Joshua. His face was ashen, his eyes where glazed over, and his extremities where ice cold to the touch. Preston knew from experience from fighting on the battlefield that his comrade was dying. Not caring about the pooling blood Preston gently gathers Joshua into his arms and says a quite prayer as Joshua breathed his last breath and passes away knowing he wasn't alone. With tears running down his face Preston gently closes his eyes and reaching into his coat pocket places two caps into Joshua's hand and closes them. "For the payment for the journey into the next life. I'll be back to make sure your buried with the honor you deserve. And I promise your death will not be in vain." Preston states as he lays Joshua's body back down and reaching for his laser musket runs out to meet this newest threat. The newest threat was a mixture of Ferals and Synths as they where either fighting amongst themselves or having focused their attention on Preston as he begins firing shot after shot until he sees the Courser rising to his feet. From the corner of his eyes Preston's feels his stomach drop as he sees that Zack and Vincent are both on the ground and have not gotten back up. The two of them must have been knocked out or injured to the point where they couldn't stand anymore. Their weapons broken and tossed away as the Courser slowly stands upward as he looks down at the pathetic excuses of his unworthy adversaries. The ruthless Courser has hardly a single scratch on him and turns and glares at Preston. The very air around Preston is filled with a cold and murderous killing sensation as he prepares to attack the lone Minuteman. Standing his ground Preston knows that he doesn't stand a prayer against one of the Institutes most elite killing machines. Regardless Preston takes up his laser musket and yelling out his own battle cry begins firing and running toward the Courser. Preston manages to land several hits on him as well as several solid strikes from the butt of his musket. However, seemingly out of nowhere does the Coursers hand come out and grabbing onto Preston's neck hauls him upward. Dropping his laser musket Preston tries frantically to loosen the Coursers grip on him. As Preston feels himself becoming lightheaded from the Coursers death grip. "You poor pathetic piece of trash. Your no match for me yet your stupid enough to try it anyways so I'll give you that. Now be a good little solider and stay out of my way!" Z2-47 says as he takes Preston and throws him against the nearest coolant pump that has Preston crying out in pain as he leaves a significant dent and crashes to the floor unconscious. Looming over the fallen Minutemen Z2-47 only shakes his head in disgust as he turns back to his newest victim. As Sole lays on the ground as she's slowing bleeding to death from both of their attacks.  
*  
"Dammit to hell just how many of these rotting freaks are there!?" Sturges yells as his newest and latest subatomic laser musket has proven to be worth it's weight in caps and then some. As Sturges begins mowing down the seemingly never ending horde of Ferals as they came rushing from the western part of Sanctuary. Only to be met with a barrage of laser fire from the gathered groups of Minutemen stationed all over the settlement. Having tired to get the "Terror Twins" supposed "Absolute Defense System" up and failing miserably. Both Nick and Sturges decided a more head on approach was necessary. With Noel and Phoebe leading two different groups of Minutemen, Sanctuary was at the moment secure. Nick and Sturges began to follow Preston towards the meeting point only to run into a new problem. Instead of Ferals the two of them found themselves in the middle of a Synth Patrol Unit as they both dove for cover as the Synths opened fired on them. "Shit man who the hell invited your side of the family over huh?" Sturges said as he shot back at the Synths. Nick only glares at Sturges with a murderous look that only promises a serious ass kicking. That has Sturges quickly trying to come up with something else to say but, failing horribly. Shaking his head Nick only yells at Sturges to shut up and keep firing! Pinned down the two began the slow process of eliminating one or two Synths at a time as they kept ducking for cover themselves. This only has Nick growing more restless and agitated as the longer they took wasting their time on these worthless buckets of slag. The longer Sole would be out there all alone. Trying to find and hunt down the Bloody Reaper once and for all. After finally figuring out where the blasted monstrosity was hiding. They came up with plan that had both Nick and Sturges against the whole idea in the first place. But, both Preston was dead set on it and has convince Sole that this was the only option left for them. And Nick already knew from personal experience that once his Sole made up her mind, she was hell bound and determined to see it through. "Damn stubborn woman just wait until this is all over with." Nick only mutters to himself only to jump with a start as a red flare was seen from the Truck Stop. "Dammit already?! Shit were not even there yet! Sole's either early or she's run into problems! come on Nick get it into gear and..." Sturges began to exclaim only to be clotheslined by an invisible force that sends Sturges crashing to the ground. Landing hard enough to knock Sturges out cold as he lays there in a crumpled heap. "What the hell?!" Nick yells as he sees Sturges suddenly fling backwards and onto his back by and unseen force. Before Nick could even process what has just happened he finds himself being yanked into the air. As an invisible hand grabs onto his neck and picks him off of the ground as if he weighed nothing at all. "A modified Generation 2 Synth that has not only been allowed to have an individualized self aware personality. But, has been allowed to roam the Commonwealth under no direct obligations or orders. Curious and very interesting. Fear not unit for the sake of the Institute's future this woman will not be allowed to die." A voice states to a bewildered Nick as he stops struggling and his eyes widened at what this new threat has just said. Hearing those words alone causes Nick to frantically try to free himself from this invisible foes grasp. As from what this latest threat has said must be referring to his Sole. But, before Nick could even try to break out of this surprisingly strong grip. Nick suddenly finds himself being thrown onto the ground hard enough that his central processor temporary goes into stasis mode as darkness fills his vision. The mysterious new and lethal individual takes off towards the site of the flare. Upon arriving at an abandoned Truck Stop the new Courser makes his arrival only to frown at what he sees. Before him lays two individuals who have obviously suffered serious injuries inflicted not from the Reaper but, from another Courser. Looking over he also sees lone individual who's also slumped over against one of the Truck Stops now dented coolant tanks. A pile of dead Ferals and dismembered Synths lay scattered across the area. But, most concerning was the assigned target that was his mission to see that no harm was to befall onto her. That same assigned individual was now laying in a growing pool of blood as a canine was seen laying next to her but, was unable to move due to several gunshot wounds in the canines back legs. Standing above her with a 10mm handgun pointed at her head was the Courser who decided to act against the Directors orders and take matters into his own hands. Z2-47 was always known among the other Coursers as a "loose cannon" seeing how every single mission he was sent out on usually ended up with no survivors and a pile of bodies as evidence of what happened. Without a second thought X6-88 whips out his Institute laser rifle and begins a steady onslaught of laser blasts at the now "rouge" Courser. Just as Z2-47 was about to pull the trigger and end this pathetic woman's life once and for all a sudden volley of laser fire causes him to stagger backwards as he drops the handgun. Turning around the Courser only stops as he sees that his enemy is not another worthless human but, another Courser. As the newly arrive Courser deactivates his Stealth-Boy and turns to face him. This one had a dark skinned composure, short warm black hair, and non reflective patrolman sunglasses. "You have deliberately disobeyed a direct order given from the Director himself. Our orders clearly stated that the "Sole survivor" of this settlement and of Vault 111 was not to be harmed in anyway. There for it is my duty to see you pay for your disobedience against the Institute as well as from the Director himself." X6-88 stated in an almost robotic-like voice. Lifting his laser rifle X6-88 took aim and fired repeatedly and with deadly accuracy until Z2-47 was pinned against the outer wall of the truck stop. Pulling out another laser pistol Z2-47 begins firing back at X6-88 with the same deadly and lethal accuracy. As the two Coursers become too busy with their own fight among each other. They fail to notice that some how with an iron will to live giving the fact that Sole has come to the sad conclusion that she's dying. Sole slowly reaches for the dropped 10mm handgun and waits for the right moment to make her last shot. Sole can feel herself slowing dying as her entire body becomes cold and numb. Try as she might Sole only knows that this is one fight that she's not coming back from. A mixture of sadness, grief, anger, and despair fill her as time slowly seems to pass by. Each second only bring Sole closer and closer to her end. Their are so many things that Sole has yet to see, to explore, and most importantly to find her missing son and be reunited with her one and only Sweet Valentine. Feeling as thought everything was in a hazy fog and everyone's voices where all muffled and distorted. "I'm sorry Nate... I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise to find our son. And Nick. My Sweet Valentine I'm sorry I'm not able to live my life out with you. I'll be awaiting for you on the other side." Sole thinks to herself as tears run down her cheeks. Sole manages to weakly cock the gun and waits for the right moment to make her last attack. Just as the two Coursers come crashing down onto the ground with Z2-47 obviously having the upper advantage compared to X6-88. Who seems to be struggling to keep up with him. Moving with lightening like speed Z2-47 rushes at X6-88 and delivers a solid and painful sounding crack as he manages to break several of the dark Coursers ribs from a vicious and hard punch to the Solar Plexus. "Worthless! Your all just worthless pieces of trash that deserves to die. Your pitiful and rebellious actions only prove just how inferior you are. I was expecting a worthy fight from facing off with one of my own brethren. But, your just as pathetic as that woman who thought she could fight me and win. I'll say to you just as I said to that dying woman, Die boldly or die swiftly, for die you will." Z2-47 states as he lifts his laser pistol. Just as Z2-47 is about to eliminate X6-88 a loud and deafening gun shot pierces the air, as Z2-47's head explodes into a gory and bloody pile of Synthetic brain matter. As he falls onto the ground as a lifeless Synthetic corpse.*panting heavily* "I-m... I'm... not...dead...you stupid...pile of junk!" Sole gasps out as the gun falls from her limp arm. Turning around X6-88 now only looks at his assign target with stunned awe. Killing a Courser was almost impossible. It was practically unheard of hearing a Courser be killed by a human. As X6-88 slowly walks cautiously up to Sole he knells down as he takes in her rapidly and startling deteriorating condition. He notes that not only has she sustained fatal injuries but, was also noted to have her left lower portion of her arm missing. Seeing that it was clearly severed from the clawed gauntlet the Reaper was no doubt wearing. Speaking of the Reaper X6-88 was actually surprised to see that the "Sole Survivor" had succeeded in killing such a monstrosity created by non other than Conrad Kellogg himself. Who was X6-88 next target to be terminated. For not only misusing Institute technology but, for creating this failed experiment and allowing it to roam the Commonwealth without any regards to possibly exposing Institute technology to the people of the Commonwealth. "This will not do. For the future of the Institute this can not be allowed. Picking up the seemingly lifeless Sole, as she finally passes out from her fatal injuries. Falling into a dark void that's filled with an eternal and bone chilling darkness. With no light at the end of this tunnel of darkness. No hope of coming back from this Sole just closers her eyes and with tears of despair and heart wrenching sadness. Sole let's go and falls into the darkness. Reaching up to his ear piece X6-88 makes contact to the scientists on the other side. This is X6-88 reporting for immediate transfer to the medical bay. Subject is critically wounded and requires immediate medical attention per the Directors orders." X6-88 stated as the very air around him begins to hum and vibrate. A sudden yell causes X6-88 to turn around as he sees a male individual running at him wearing a faded trench coat and blackish/gray battered fedora and armed with a 45 Revolver. "Hmm you again. I Gotta admit you're a persistent one aren't you. I was certain that I had forced you into stasis mode. Obviously I was mistaken." X6-88 states as he only cocks his head to the side. Just as Nick was within reaching distance of grabbing Sole. A sudden brilliant flash of bluish white light fills the area that slowly fades into darkness. Leaving Nick stunned as he falls to his knees and slamming his fist into the ground as he realizes that once again his precious Sole has been taken away from him again. And he was utterly useless to stop it. As Nick realizes that the Courser and Sole are gone. Taken by the very thing that has plagued the Commonwealth for centuries. The Institute has taken Nick's precious Sole. The though the Bloody Reaper is no more as one tragedy ends a new shadow is slowing rising from the sky. However, this is not a shadow made up of flesh and blood but, of Honor and Steel. 

*To Be Continued*


	40. Science And Secrecy.  Part 1: Institutionalized.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the battle with the Bloody Reaper the threat has finally been eliminated but, at a very high cost. As Sole finds herself slowing dying from her injuries, memories of the past and the present all blurred together into darkness that is over come with a brilliant light has taken her. Is this a light of salvation or is this a light of a more sinister and mysterious force...

My Sweet Valentine (40)  
Chapter 40: Science And Secrecy.  
Part 1: Institutionalized.  
Inuyasha0009 

The pain that once burned like fire has now faded away to an icy numbness that seems to consume me. Blackness fills the edges of my vision as the world around me goes in and out of focus and the only thing I could hear was the sound of my own dying heartbeat. My breath comes in ragged, shallow gasps. Each breath I take only fillings my lungs with blood that was slowly killing me. Seconds passed as I lay there slowly drowning in my own blood as it continues to pool around me from my severed left arm to the hole in my chest. The mind scattering pain now seems but, a distant memory. As the white hot burning pain turns into an icy chill that settles over me. I can hear voices but, they seem so far away. So distant. They might as well have been trying to talk to me from the other side of a bridge. A bridge that only seems to widen as time slowly ticks away, each second taking what little life I have left in me. This was when I realized that they wanted to save me. To bring me back from the dark abyss that I find myself facing. If I could have, I would of laughed. Surely they could tell that it was far to late for me to be saved, yet they still clung to that one hope against all odds that I would somehow make it through this ordeal. Not realizing they were being naive to the pain and the darkness of the real world. The same pain and darkness that has taken everyone I loved away from me. First it was Nate then Shaun and now it has come to take away from me my sweet Valentine. But none of that matters now. I will be joining them soon enough in the next life after this. I would finally be able to leave all of this pain, this sorrow and this agony behind me. As I took one last shuttering breath. I close my eyes as my fragile heart beats one last time. As I leave this world and descended into the never ending darkness....  
*

"X6-88 quickly take the patient to the medical bay at once! Time is not on our side and we have been authorized by the Director himself to do anything to save this woman's life. We're not allowed to turn this woman into a Synth unless there are no other options left. I've already informed the rest of the departments of this dire emergency and they've in the process of readying the surgical procedures that will be required to try and save this woman's life." Dr. Dean Volkert said as he quickly injected a Stimpak into the woman's chest that causes a soft gasp to come from the woman. Volkert ran the list of options over his racing mind. They've received and encrypted emergency message from X6-88 that the assign target has received life threatening injuries from the failed experiment that the Coursers where sent out to eliminate in the first place. I'm also finding out that this woman is non other than the biological mother of the Director himself. At first we all found this absolutely preposterous until we were informed that the woman's name was "Sole" and she has been cryogenically frozen for over 210 years. This of being said was all possible thanks to Vault-Tec. Apparently they used the "Vaults" was to serve as a safe place for those chosen to live the rest of their lives in the event of total nuclear annihilation. Not realizing that they would all be tricked into participating in the numerous and rather horrendous experiments done to these unsuspecting human test subjects that we've found records of. Subsequently it also appears that she was the only one to have survived from this experiment as she emerged from Vault 111 as the "sole survivor". It's a miracle that she has been able to adapt and survive in this nuclear wasteland. This also makes her a prime candidate for our newest and latest project. In fact this may be the only way to save her life. The project was first created and designed by head of the Bioscience Department, Clayton Holdren and with the help of his quite. eccentric and interesting assistant Jägermeister. They've both have come up with an ingenious and yet unimaginative idea of using synthetic and cybernetic components and implanting them into the subjects nervous and muscle/skeletal systems. So far this has only been done to only one person that has survived the process. That person is ironically non other than Conrad Kellogg himself. As he has not only become the Institutes hired mercenary but, is also a living proof of the giant steps in scientific and biological engineering. A living breathing human manifestation of the combinations of man and machine. True it's not as remarkable as the Generation Three Synths, which are practically impossible to tell the difference between them and an actual human being. But, this... this little project will be one that will go down in Institute history. If this project succeeds then we will have the very first cybernetic and synthetic human being that has ever been created. Well not so sure on the human element anymore as she will be something that's in a class of her own.

It seems that the subject will require extensive reconstructive surgery to her severed left arm. Apparently it seems that the radioactive blood was mixed with the patients blood when she was attacked. Unfortunately it appears that the radiation from the "Reapers" attack has caused the bone marrow of lower portions of the humerus to become necrotic and die. Thankfully it seems it was only a small amount has contaminated the bone structure. This will make reconstructing her left arm rather time consuming as we originally had planned to just reattach the forearm not practically the whole damn thing. Regardless we shall prevail and make this work. Since we're not allow to just go ahead and turn her into a Synth, which would just make things go so much faster! *Sighs* Regardless were going to have to do this the very creative way so to speak. This is where our trump card comes into play. Having each and every single department coming together to help with this monumental project. Something that hasn't happened as long as I've been here. Since the other departments are usually at each other's throats.

The Advanced Robotic Engineering Dept. has come up with a theory to replace the lost forearm with the metal exoskeleton used for the Gen. 2 with a soft yet very durable metal plating to cover the metal extremity. Next we will attach the components into the synthetic actuator that has been successfully intergraded on to the patients elbow. This will serve as the "midpoint" so to speak, that will allow us to connect the synthetic metallic exoskeleton to the patients flesh. This will allow the subject to have full usage of her left arm as well as having a more "normal" appearance. Well as normal as it can be but, it also seems that the extremity will be highly modified in both strength and also in endurance. It also seems that at one time her right wrist was severely broken and put back together with technology that's laughable. Once we get the subject stabilized we shall begin our rather long and very tedious task. The process will have to be done in three sessions seeing how the gun shot to her right chest is the one that is requiring the most attention. As it seems to be the most life threatening injury at the moment. Once the patient is stabilized and allowed to rest and recuperation for several days. We shall begin with the second session.

The same cybernetic equipment will also be used for this experiment. Along with other synthetic modifications that the departments plans on implementing into this monumental and very exciting new experiment. The following cybernetic components are guaranteed to be used as they have been shown to be successfully used without showing any harm or any negative impacts to the patients physical and psychological well being. A highly modified Courser chip that will be the key to allowing the patient to be able to have the following components needed to save her life. The Director was at first absolutely against the very idea of implanting a Courser Chip into her. But, after several hours of explaining and debating with the importance of initializing the use of the Courser chip. He slowly agree that the chip would only serve as an internal matrix for both of the synthetic and cybernetic implants that are going to be required. I have also informed him that the modified Courser chip's internal homing beacon would be disabled so that the patient wouldn't be able to teleport to and from the Institute. He seemed to be pleased with that as he stated that he wanted her to come to the Institute on her own free will. Not from the results of a monstrosity that was created from the very technology that the Institute prides itself in. From the very individual that has already caused and obvious deep hatred towards him. Apparently it was Kellogg's doing that resulted in the mass killing of all but, this "sole survivor" from Vault 111. According to one of our spy's it seems that when she first showed up in Diamond City she asked if anyone had seen or heard about her lost son. Of course this lead to her going to the city's local detective. It was here after several weeks had passed that the two of them showed back up in the city together. It was also where they were seen to be sneaking around Kellogg's house. As rumors about a young boy that was seen to be traveling with Kellogg at the time had made its way to them. Thankfully it was with the sudden appearance of a very large group of Raiders that showed up in Diamond City. That resulted in an all out war that seemed to resolve the issue. At least that's what we thought. It appears that this woman was certainly hellbent and determined on finding anything that could possibly lead to anything that could point them in the right direction to the whereabouts of her lost son.  
*

After the massive Raider attack on Diamond City and with the thanks of Mayor McDonough Sole and Nick presented their case to him on the whereabouts of a man named Conrad Kellogg and a small boy that was accompanying with him. Not sure of the matter the mayor ever so kindly dismissed the idea altogether stating, "I remember seeing a man and a boy of that description but, they've obviously must have left to travel the Commonwealth. Isn't this suppose to be your job? Your a detective are you not? Or are you just another wastelander trying to pretend that they actually belong in a city such as this. Nonsense! They come and they go. That's how it's always been and that's what you get." As McDonough sneered the last part. That had both Sole and Nick complicating murder to the arrogant prick. Thankfully not all was lost as soon as the sun went down and the guards where in the middle of shift change. Sole and Nick made their move as they "accidentally" managed to somehow unlock the door of Kellogg's house. At first it didn't seem like much but, after a little more thorough investigating the two of them managed to find a secret hidden room. They managed to pick up a few clues as to where they might actually find out where Kellogg is hiding and hopefully with Shaun with them. However, as life comes and it goes so does karma for at that time both Nick and Sole had heard rumors that a group of Minutemen have suddenly disappear around Bunker Hill. Which unfortunately lead to an even bigger problem of the appearance of the failed experiment of Kellogg's showing up in the very settlement the patient was residing in. That has resulted in what has come to be.  
*

The Director has stated that he wants the patient to come to the Institute on her own free will. And to see for herself what the Institute was truly capable. That the Institute was the only way humanity ever had a chance to become what it once was before the war, before the bombs. And not because she was dying from a freak experiment created from a mad man. And that if it wasn't for the advance technology and equipment that the Commonwealth simply doesn't even remotely have. Then she would have died that day. After finally agreeing with the idea of using the Courser chip I have already taken the initiative to also explain the use of the other cybernetic implants that will be needed. Thankfully the Director was easily persuaded into the use of these. As we just don't have anything else that could be of any use to save this woman's life. The only thing that the Director made very specific was that as long as the patient was able to chose and make her own personal decisions, actions and rational thinking that wasn't being subjugated by the Courser chip or any of the other implants then we where given the go ahead. 

With the Courser Chip we will be adding to it a Cybernetic pain inhibitor that will be placed at the base of the neck that will be visible on the outside of the patients neck. As the synthetic and cybernetic nerve conduits will be attached to the spinal column itself. This will help decrease the obvious pain and agony that she will face due to the severity of her injuries. This will also help control to a certain degree what's known to be called "Phantom pain" from the severed extremity. Despite the fact that there's nothing their to cause the pain in the first place. Finally we will be placing two modified Cybernetic limb actuators. Which will go towards the reconstructive of the patients left arm. As well as the right wrist, which seems to have been severely broken at one time. These have all shown to be successfully implemented without any problems that we are aware of. Nor have we noticed anything from the mercenary when we do get the rare chances of seeing him. As of lately it seems that he has gone into hiding from the Institute. Word has gotten around that it was the very failed experiment that Conrad Kellogg himself decided to create for his own purposes. That has attacked the patient that has left her in such horrible condition. It's no wonder why the Synth Retention Bureau has been so busy lately and why several Courses have come and gone. However, most concerning of all is that many of them haven't return from their mission. And the ones that do return are so badly damaged and mangled that it's been impossible to retrieve the needed information from their central processors. It's so sad to see such a marvelous piece of science and technology go to waste. But, one mans failure is another mans break through. As it seems all of the technology that we have at our very fingertips that was once thought to be only from science fiction. However, seeing how time was of the essence and the fact that the Director still refuses to have the patient replaced with a Gen. 3 there was no time for arguments and thus we have set forth with the highly anticipated experiment. That being said the project has been given the green light. With that said I can only wish us good luck to all of us. For the Director has made it very clear to all of us that if she dies then so do we....  
This is Dr. Dean Volkert signing off.  
*

Pain... Sharp, stabbing pain is felt all along Sole's body as she's gasps out and immediately regrets doing so as the pain from the bullet wound to her right chest is still in the process of healing. Looking around the bright room. Sole can see that several bags of blood as well as IV fluids can be seen slowly dripping into the multiple IV lines hooked up to her right arm. "I'm.... I'm alive but, how I was certain that I died... At least I thought I did." Sole said in a soft bewildered tone of voice. As fragments of falling into a void of darkness and a bone chilling cold that seemed to consume her as she fell into utter oblivion. Shaking her head to clear away these grisly images and sensations. Sole tries to slowly sit up which only proves to be a disastrous idea. As a deep piercing pain seems to consume her completely. The sharp, stabbing pain shoots from the back of her head that shoots down her spine like fire. Gasping and flinching at the pain Sole places a hand to the back of her neck to try and ease the pain. However, Sole freezes in place as horror slowly begins to seep in. As she can feel something that's attached to the base of her neck that circles halfway around the back of her neck. The material was a soft yet durable synthetic metal. Running her trembling fingers along the strange attachment Sole's fingers stop as she feels the telltale sigh of scar tissue from the top of her neck that seems to run all the way down her back along her spine. As fear seems to consume her Sole takes her right hand and tries to pull this new and revoltingly strange device off of her neck. This instantly causes the back of Sole's head as well as every single nerve to flare out as pain seems to come wave after wave. Panting heavily and fighting off the the urge to throw up as the very room begins to spin Sole collapses back onto the bed and passes out. Waking up several hours later and once again fighting off the growing panic that she wasn't dreaming of that some strange device was on her neck. After what seems like an eternity Sole finally manages to calm herself down as she slowly begins to try and piece together what's going on. It was here that Sole realizes that everything around her seems so different. Colors are more vivid, smells are enhanced and most noticeable is how her body feels like it's somehow become stronger and faster. "My God what have they done to me!" Sole yells out as panic begins to set in again. The last thing that Sole can recall was lying on the cold, hard concert floor in front of the Red Rocket Truck Stop When... When Joshua leapt in front of her as the Bloody Reaper was preparing to eviscerate her but, instead tears into Joshua as he falls back no doubt dying from the critical strike from the Reapers deadly clawed gauntlet. She remembers getting distracted by the sudden appearance as well as the sudden disappearance of a deadly and lethal Institute Courser. Who in the end proved to be no match against the three of them. It was here that Sole slowly remembers that she was dying from her injuries and had so from a brief moment. At least that's what Sole comes up with as a piercing darkness was the last thing Sole remembers before waking up in this strange place. "I don't know what the hell is going on but, I'm sure as hell ain't planning on sticking around this place." Sole mutters to herself. It was here that Sole notices that there's some sort of metal base that's attached to the remainder of her severed extremity. The metal component seems to have been surgically attached above her elbow that has several ports and metallic rods coming out from it. "Seriously!? What the fuck is this thing?! Ow! Ow! Ow! It... It won't come off... Alright that's it! Where the hell am I! Somebody answer me goddammit!" Sole yells out as she grits her teeth and begins to rip out the IV lines attached to her arm and hand. Sole tries and fails miserably to stand up as her legs give out from her and she comes crashing onto the cold floor. Groaning in misery Sole mutters darkly to herself, "Owie... Fucking gravity..." As she slowly tries to stand back up. Immediately several doctors and scientist rush into the room and gathering her up as they begin to assess the structures to her arm as well as the one to the back of her neck. "Thank God that the synthetic and cybernetic components have held together and you haven't dislodge the actuator from your left upper forearm. Do you even realize that without this your left cybernetic limb would be absolutely useless! All the hours and days it took to build the actuators for your left arm as well as the one already in your right wrist would have been wasted.... Wasted I tell you!" Dr. Volkert said very loudly and obnoxiously as he continues to rant and rave. "Do you even realize just how long it took to literally put you back together again? Do you!? Several days if not weeks! So the next time you feel like getting up and..." Dr. Volkert starts to say only to find himself facing the business end of Sole's right foot slamming into the middle of his face. "Jesus will you shut up already!" Sole yells angrily as she tries to get back up. Crying out in pain as he feels his nose break from the surprise kick Volkert quickly yells out for the other scientists and medical personnel to restrain her as Sole tries to take another shot of this unknown scientist. Just as Sole was about to land another solid kick to Volkert's ribs. Sole finds herself being grabbed by yet another scientist who tries and fails miserably to restrain her. Letting her entire body go relax and limp Sole lets her military training coming into play. Feeling the patient suddenly going limp the grip of the medical scientist lessens. This proves to be a fatal mistake for the medical personnel as Sole suddenly reaches with cat like reflexes around and grabbing onto the back of the scientist lab coat. Sole flings herself forward sending the scientist crashing onto the floor next to the other scientist. As he's still seen trying to stop the bleeding from his obviously broken nose. Adrenaline mixed with anger and fear surges throughs Sole's body as she faces the gathering group of scientists. Unaware of the pain that's being dampened from the adrenaline as well as the newly implanted pain inhibitor that will come back tenfold once the inhibitor stops. 

Seeing that the scientist and the medical personnel are distracted. Sole takes the chance and bolts out the closet door as she slams into another scientist just as he was walking into the room. Only to be find himself being knocked out cold from a right hook to the side of the his lower jaw. This only adds to the growing frustration and anger as it seems that these guys just don't quit. Just as a synth patroller was making its rounds it stops as it suddenly sees a woman running out of the medical bay. "Halt. By orders from the Director you are to remain in your corridors." The synth states only to see the woman rushing at him with startling speed. Planting her feet firmly Sole pulls back her right arm and lets loose a solid punch to the synths lower jaw. Causing him to fly backwards and land with a loud thud that has Sole only looking at this with an absolute stunned expression. Normally a punch like that would have usually caused an enemy to stumble backwards not fly halfway across the floor. Suddenly Sole cries out as pain from the back of her neck shoots up to her head. A strange dazed and groggy feeling seems to come wash over Sole. From the back of her head a buzzing sensation seems to spread throughout her head and body. Sole feels as though she was coming down from drug induced high. Everything around her suddenly takes on a slowed down appearance. However, just as quick as it started it ends as everything now takes on a startling vivid and sharper view. The groggy feeling now turns into a bizarre lucid feeling. It feels as though somehow Sole feels a "sixth" sense that makes her aware that she's not alone and is being watched. Not knowing what this new and unnerving feeling is Sole closes her eyes a waits for whatever is out there to make its move.

The feeling reminds Sole of when she was fighting in the battle to reclaim Anchorage. A calm and eerie sensation would take over as an inner voice deep inside of her would quietly whisper to her that danger was close or nearby. This sensation or what the other soldiers in her platoon would call it "the sense", "the battle cry" "the fog of war" or most popular the "Hunter/Huntress" that has saved her ass on more than one occasion. Needless to stay it had its advantages as well as its disadvantages. For some soldiers it turned them into emotionless killing machines. For others it seemed to create an alter ego that would take over when a battle got too intense or they were faced with a life or death situation. Many stated that they seemingly "blacked out" only to come too either covered in blood and gore with a pile of dead soldiers. Or they simply felt as though their subconscious somehow would take control and they were just a "ghost" watching themselves kill and battle it out only to not remember anything prior to the event or have fragments of what happened. Always being one to listen to her instincts Sole let her inner war instincts come forth as the "Huntress" comes out as her target made its move. Eyes snapping open Sole quickly jumps backwards as a Courser attempted to try and subdue her only to jump back himself as Sole comes charging at him. A burning hatred flares to life inside of her as Sole remembers the Courser that mocked her as she lay dying on the ground. His words echoing inside her head. "I warned you that if you got in my way you would be eliminated. I suppose I should just kill you now and end your miserable suffering. Die knowing that it was Z2-47 who killed you human. Die boldly or die swiftly for die you will when you came across me." Just remembering those words only adds to Sole's growing hatred and anger that now clouds her judgement as she lunges at the Courser. The Courser easily dodges Sole's attacks as he too has been ordered strictly not to harm this woman. Without even realizing it the wounds to Sole's chest and stump begin to bleed as blood begins to seep from the metal structure. It wasn't until Sole landed a hit to the Courser that she notices the blood dripping from her wounds as she only stares at the blood with a dumbfounded look. "Wha... When the hell did this happen... why didn't I feel anything..." Sole says as she slumps down onto her knees as she becomes dizzy and lightheaded. Taking the opportunity to end this useless fighting that only resulted in further delaying the woman's healing another opponent makes his move. 

Silently and quickly X6-88 comes up from behind Sole and before she could even begin to try and even comprehend how in the nine hells that he just suddenly appeared. X6-88 quickly takes a syringe and jabs it into Sole's neck that instantly causes her to slump down into his arms. Lifting her up he then proceeds quickly back towards the medical bay. Thought out the entire ordeal Sole is completely and utterly oblivious as the Calmex effects kicks in. Returning Sole to the medical bay X6-88 places her back onto the table as a group of scientists and doctors quickly attend to the new injuries. Turning around X6-88 silently walks out of the room. Leaving the other's to help out with the battered medical personnel. It wasn't until several hours had passed that Sole was awaken to a agonizing pain to her left extremity, right wrist and her chest as all of the running and fight has finally caught up to her. Curling up into a ball Sole only presses her left stump against her chest as she tries to ride out the pain that she herself has seen many soldiers do in the medical field during the war to reclaim Anchorage from the Chinese invaders. Hearing the door slowly open had Sole's head snapping to attention as yet another individual enters the room. "Please I mean you no harm I've been sent her to check up on your progress and if there was anything that I could do to help. My name is Doctor Madison Li and I'm I charge of the Advance System Dept. I'm here to make sure that you haven't damage anything in your rather um... Entertaining way of obviously showing that your no wall flower that's for sure. I'm also here with other personnel that will be necessary for your recover." Dr. Li states. Here she begins to look over Sole's mechanical structures in her upper left arm as well as the one inside of her right wrist. "Well I gotta admit I wasn't exactly expecting the results to be so dramatically different from what we previously had thought." Li mutters as she continues her initial exam on Sole's wrist. "Have you noticed anything unusual or any pain?" Madison asked as she slowly was rotating Sole's wrist. "You mean besides the fact that I can now sent people flying across the room with ease and totally kick some ass then no." Sole said sarcastically that only earned her a raised eyebrow from Madison. "Hate to break it to you but, this is only the beginning of what we're going to be doing to you. As you can tell from your "missing" limb as well as the synthetic cybernetic brain actuator that has been applied to your entire nervous system. Which I will explain more about." Madison said quickly as a look of horror comes over Sole's face "But first you need to rest you'll be in no condition if we spend all night talking about this. But, I must warn you... Be wary and cautious of Dr. Volkert's assistance Jägermeister. He's not exactly remotely sympathetic or remorseful towards those that end up with him. He often and frequently does other things behind Volkert's back as well as keeping a very low profile with Father." Madison said in a quite voice. 

Hearing that only makes Sole slump back down against the headboard of the bed. "Great... I kill one psychopath only to be stuck with another one?! God why can't I just catch a damn break once and a while I swear. And what kinda name is that?? It's definitely German related... Lets see Jäger means hunter and Meister means Master... Master Hunter!? Are you kidding me?! Why in the nine hells would you even think about having someone with a name like that!!!" Sole shouts mostly to herself. Only to flinch as pain from her missing limb begins to throb despite that's there's nothing there for the pain to come from. "Damn phantom pain... How the hell am I suppose to be able to do anything with this... This pain." Sole said as the pain only seems to intensify. "Damn those idiots. I told them doing all those modifications to you at the same time would end up like this. And you haven't even had your arm reattached." Madison states angrily as she reaches into her lab coat pocket and pulls out another syringe of Med-X and gently injects it into Sole's left upper deltoid. Much to Sole's dismay as she tries to reassure her that she's fine and doesn't need the drug. Needless to say those words fell onto deaf ears as the drug takes effect that has Sole knocked out. Madison takes her leave to go inform the rest of the departments as well as Father about her progression from the initial surgical and extensive procedures. Waking up several hours later Sole finds herself feeling worse than she did before. A telltale side effect is nagging at the back of Sole's mind, that if she wasn't careful she could find herself becoming addicted to the drug. Which unfortunately Sole can already feel the need for more of the drug just to make the pain go away. True Sole's has had her own experience with dealing with pain from minor injuries to life threatening ones that she was faced with she took on the Bloody Reaper. Just thinking about all of that brings tears to her eyes as she felt guilty that Joshua had died because of some mad lunatic decided to try his hand at being "God" and turning some poor innocent ghoul into that monstrosity from hell. As Sole remembers when she had her first encounter with the Bloody Reaper. Of how the poor Ghoul was trying to fight off the effects of the obvious lethal amounts of radiation that was only speeding up the process that all Ghouls fear. Of turning Feral and becoming a mindless killing machine that only has one purpose. To kill and feed off anything or anyone that moves. It doesn't matter if it's humans, other Ghouls, live stock, hell even synths from what Nick told her one day as they ran into a large horde of them. "I thought that since I wasn't made of meat that they would have left me alone. I guess they'll eat anything." Nick stated to Sole that had her laughing at the idea of a feral ghoul trying to bite off of Nick's metal hand and synthetic skin. Just before the drug takes its hold of her. Sole's mind drifts off of thinking about her husband, her lover and most importantly her one and only Sweet Valentine as she falls asleep.

Several days went by each day starting off with the same usual routine of doctor visits as well as an armada of scientists in tow. It was here that to Sole's dismay that she was assigned to yet another aide. This one was a tall, skinny young scientist. That had the skin tone of someone who's never seen daylight. As his ghostly pale skin reflects that he has lived his entire life under ground. "Good morning S0-09 it's a pleasure to meet you..." The scientist named Liam starts to say only to duck as Sole beings throwing anything within reach at him. "What the hell did you just call me you asshole?! S0-09 is NOT my name! My name is Sole! S-O-L-E Sole! Get it through that damn thick head of yours. I'm not one of your damn fucking test experiments!" Sole said angrily. "Oh but, that's where you are so very wrong my dear." An ominous voice said as a male scientist steps out from a darken corner of the room. Standing well over 6 feet tall his skin a pale whitish color that made his jet black hair, that was meticulously brushed back with a finely trimmed goatee, stand out like a neon sign. But, what stood out even more than anything was his jet black eyes that seemed to show any if all emotions. As they zeroed in on her like a hawk would a mouse. Like the rest of the scientist he too wore a white lab coat. But, unlike everyone else's his was outlined in black with the Institute logo embroidered onto the back of his coat. "Heh heh heh... You my dear are SO very special that I can't wait for the next phase to continue." Jägermeister said in a cold tone with an almost psychotic smile on his face. His white teeth flashing a predatory-like smile. That immediately has Sole quickly pressing back up against the bed as if she could somehow curl up and make this new and very deadly individual disappear. Every single one of Sole's well honed battle instincts are screaming out to her "Danger! Keep away!" As absolute fear and terror begins to set in as bits and pieces of Sole's memories of when she was first brought to this unknown place begin to come back to her. Before passing out and falling down a very dark, cold and endless tunnel. Sole faintly remembers the dark skinned Courser, who she now knows was X6-88, as he was fighting with the other Courser and had managed to somehow successfully defeated him. She vaguely remembers him gathering her up into his arms as he somehow sent some kind of frequency or encrypted message to what Sole was now being to realize where "here" actually was. "Shit it can't be... I'm... I'm inside the damn Institute!" Sole thinks frantically to herself. As the pieces of the puzzle all come together. Just as she was the brink of losing consciousness she remembers the very air around her vibrating and then seeing a brilliant flash of light that turned into darkness. And the pain. The mind shattering pain as they revived her long enough to jab several IV lines into her to replace the fatal amount of blood loss from her attack against the Reaper as well as from the Courser who shot her in the chest. And then there was the surgery as they stopped the bleeding from her severed left arm. And have repaired and more than likely replaced her right lung and broken ribs. Thankfully she was completely unconscious and obviously to whatever they did her her neck and spine. As Sole involuntarily reaches back and rubs her fingers along the smooth synthetic metallic band like devise along the back of her neck. Seeing this only has Jägermeister laughing as he continues to walk towards her. He just loves the fact of seeing how defiant and out spoken she was before. To now having her curling up trying to avoid looking at him or even toughing him. 

"The next phase of our little "experiment" shall begin shortly. Since you've survived the first session we shall now proceed on to the next session. We will be reattaching your severed left extremity to the new synthetic prosthetic one. Oh and you'll have to be awake throughout the entire process my dear. As we reconnect every single nerve, muscles and tendons with the synthetic wiring and conduits that will connect you and your new prosthetic arm together again. And off the record you can't have any sedatives what so ever. Not even a single Stimpak, Otherwise we might miss a nerve or tendon and well have to start all over again." Jägermeister said to a now petrified Sole as the doors open and several doctors and scientists are seen waiting in the room. Knowing it was futile it try and fight her way out of this one. Sole reluctantly surrenders and is lead into the large room filled with various amounts of metal components, wires and circuits as well as several power couplings and what looks to be the make up of a metal exoskeletal arm. "As you can see this will be your new arm. With it you'll be able to do things that you thought where impossible. Opportunities that would boggle your mind. Because none of this would be made possible without the power of science! And that this is the true meaning of science! And the true power of the Institute!" Jägermeister said in a loud and very obnoxious voice. As it seems that he was only trying to make himself look like the proud owner of a marvelous breakthrough. Only to look like a complete jackass through Sole's perception. "Yeah, yeah whatever you say asshole. If this is some way of trying to break me then your horribly misguided buddy boy. Throw whatever you got at me and I'll still come out on top." Sole said with a fierce determined look in her eyes that has Jägermeister sneering down at her. "Ah yes yet another cocky and self righteous individual... So sad just so, so sad and utterly pathetic. Just know this my dear I'm going to throughly enjoy breaking you. Bit by bit. Piece by piece until theirs nothing left but, a mindless, proper, and well behaved subject. One who won't hesitate to do what they're told to do from their masters." Jägermeister whispers as Sole was taken into the cold white room. 

Once she was lead inside two Synths immediately grabbed onto her as they quickly strapped Sole's body down onto the cold metal table. The cold metal cuffs seemed to cut into her warm flesh that has panic flooding through Sole's entire body as her darkest fear of being restrained and at the complete mercy of someone who's only purpose is to thrive and relish in dealing out pain and agony to someone who can't fight back as their only option is to suffer and deal with whatever they're to face. However, Jägermeister only stands back and watches as the two Synths where having a difficult time in restraining her as Sole fights back with everything that she has. However, just thinking about hearing her screaming over and over is enough to get Jägermeister hard and excited as his newest experiment this "Sole" only screams and tries to escape from the inescapable pain that's soon going to befall upon her. Only to fail over and over again as each session will ever so slowly begin to break her down. Both physically, mentally and psychologically. waits patiently for the yelling and the screaming that will soon fill the room. That brings about a sick erotic pleasure of seeing someone that's completely under his control suffering from pain and agony that he alone has control over. The very idea that he's in complete control over her pain and agony makes his cock throb even harder as he closes his eyes to the seer ecstasy that floods throughout his body. "Now ladies and gentlemen it's time for the curtains to rise and for the experiment to begin!" Jägermeister explains like a conductor would an orchestra. 

At first Sole fought and fought against the pain as they started to attach her "new" arm together as wires and power coupling and nerve connectors were all attached and place together to the synthetic metal arm. Though Sole tries to hold back her screams of pain, the moment they connect the arm into the elbow socket ports. As every single nerve and tendon is connected to the synthetic ones flare to life all at once. The sudden surge of electrical current has Sole screaming until she feels as though she was going to tear her own vocal chords to pieces. As she begins to thrash and fight against the restraints that only seems to tighten the more she fights. Suddenly, through all of her seemingly endless screaming she hears a loud voice that's full of power and demands absolute authority. "What the hell is going on here! Stop this at once!" The mysterious figure yells with an anger that has the room come to a dead silence. Except for the harsh and frantic gasping and sobbing from Sole as she feels her entire body go limp as the pain turns into a mind numbing ache that seem to never end. As Sole feels herself slipping in and out of conscious as she fights to stay wake to see who in the world could command that much authority. That has ever single person's attention directed to this new individual and not on her. Using this distraction to her advantage Sole slowly and hesitantly begins to try to move her new arm. At first it seems that nothing would happen no matter how hard she tries to get her fingers to move Each time only causes pain to burn like a raging fire throughout her arm. Sweat begins to bead and roll down Sole's forehead and neck from the sheer exertion of trying to slowly move her fingers to where they almost feel somewhat normal. It's a very weird sensation of trying to move something that's not real. Something that's not made of flesh and blood but, instead is made of synthetic metal and wires. 

"Please Father I could understand why your upset with this... But, there was no other way to successfully reattach the severed extremity to the new synthetic one without making sure that every single wire and nerve was connected property." Sole could hear Jägermeister stammer out excuse after excuse to this "Father" individual that has Sole lifting her head up long enough to look into his blazing blue eyes. Somehow this elderly man looks like someone Sole should know as the eyes and shape of his face all look so familiar yet the name of the individual seems to escape from Sole's grasp as she slumps back down against the table. "Release her immediately and have her taken to my private quarters where my own personal medical staff will see to her from this point. As two Coursers approach and release the restraints off of Sole. As she gasps out in utter relief of being freed from those horrible restraints. "But... But, Father what about the project? We must see this through! No matter what the cost may be! We're on the edge of a massive scientific breakthrough that could possibly change everything that we've worked so hard to achieve!" Jägermeister states in a very weak impression compared to what Father did. "For the moment this little project of yours is on hold until further notice from me. Is that understood?" Father said in a stern voice as his eyes narrow into blue slits. "Of... Of course as you wish Father... Jägermeister stammers as he passes by Sole. Who suddenly lunges out and taking her metallic and very sharp finger reaches up and grabs onto Jägermeister's face. Digging her metal fingers into his soft flesh Sole brings her fingers down in a vicious strike that has blood pouring from his gouged face. Screaming in pain as Jägermeister clutches at his torn face as several deep lacerations could be seen running along the side of his face. His right eye bleeding as it seems that Sole has managed to slash at his now useless eye. Another laceration could be seen as his right cheek and lip are torn to shreds. Leaving a gaping hole as flesh seems to hang off of his face as he places his hand in front of his face to stem the bleeding. "My f...ace! M..y Fa..ce! Th..at bit..ch! That fil..thy litt..le Waste..land..er traz is going to pay F... For this!" Jägermeister yells as he pulls out a laser pistol and aims it right at Sole's head. Only to have the weapon knocked from his grasp as Sole tackles the enraged assistant to the ground. Blinded from all the pain and the rage Sole takes her newly attached arm and begins to savagely beat the now screaming assistant as he tries to get away from her. Just as Sole was about to land another hit to Jägermeister she suddenly finds herself being grabbed from behind and hauled upward. "No! Let go me! This worthless motherfucker deserves to die! So dammit to hell let go of me you arrogant prick!" Sole yells as she's pick up by X6-88 an lead away from the bloody assistant. As he's still seen clutching at his battered, bleeding, and broken face. "Unacceptable. This action would compromise your current objective of your well being and healing process." X6-88 states in his monotone like voice. To which Sole has grown to loathe and despise. As X6-88 takes her and hands her over to another Courser. "Please see that she is taken to the Directors private quarters and is attended to." X6-88 says to the other Courser as he turns and carries a now limp and exhausted Sole towards her new location. 

"X6-88 take this man to the medical bay and have him escorted to his courters and placed on lockdown until further notice." Father gave the firm order to X6-88 as he grabs onto the flaying assistant as he seems hell bent on exacting his own revenge. "Just y...you wit you wor..th..less pie...ce of sub ho..man garb...age! I'll g...get you! Mark my wor...ds yo...u'll rue the day you ev..er th...ought to cro..ss me! Just you wait! I'll hit you wh..ere it hurts the most!" Jägermeister inhumane screams fade away as he's dragged away by X6-88. Finally after what seemed like an eternity Sole was taken into another room as she was gently placed on top of a bed. Slumping down Sole feels as though every single nerve, muscle and bone is on fire. As she looks down her new metal prosthetic extremity that's now coated with blood and gore. As pieces of skin from Jägermeister could be seen from her very sharp metal claws. "I really wished you would have refrained from carrying out such a... Barbaric and brutish way of enacting your suppose "revenge" against him." Father said as he looks Sole over to make sure that no injuries have befallen to her. "I'm sure you have several questions that you'll want answers to and you shall have them when the time is right. But as for now those can wait until another day as you need to rest and recover from this... Unfortunate event that I had no knowledge of. If I had any knowledge of this, then I would have immediately stepped in and stopped this from happening." Father said in an almost sorrowful tone. "Really... Is this... How you treat... All your new guess." Sole says as pain and physical and mental exhaustion take their toll on her. "No it's not. This isn't how I wanting you to see the Institute. I wanted to show you all the wondrous things that we've accomplished. And that we are truly the only hope that mankind has. Of becoming what the world once used to be. Before the war, before the bombs fell and left this world the torn and ravaged wasteland that it is today. But, please this can wait for another day. I want you to rest up and try to... Recover from what has happened to you. You do not have to worry about Jägermeister anymore. I've make certain of that." Father states the last part as anger flashes across his face. "Now come let's get you back to your room as you've already met Dr. Madison Li and Clayton Holdren. Dr. Li is the head of the Advanced System Department. And Clayton Holdren is the head of the Bioscience Department. They'll be looking after you until your strong enough and your injuries have healed. And please try and refrain from kicking Clayton. As this seems to be a rather interesting skill that you've so far managed to use. This goes along with Liam as well. He's already terrified of you as is. Until then I look forward to seeing you again." Father says as Sole is lead into a very nice and spacious living courter that she finds too clean, too sterile, and organized. Looking around the sterile room Sole only shaking her head."Man to hell with this... I'd rather be outside in the Commonwealth than in here. And of all the places to go it had to be the damn Institute... How in the ever loving fuck am I even going to get out of here... Ah Hell what am I saying I don't even know where "here" actually is!" Sole says as frustration and pain seem to all blend together. 

Flopping down onto the bed Sole begins to come with the a plan to deal with this unsettling situation. "Hmm... I need to gather as much information as possible. For starters finding out what they even did to me..." Sole mutters as her fingers trace the synthetic metallic band like device that's attached to her, as she also glances at her newly attached arm. Tracing her fingers Sole feels along the the structure that seems to almost be shaped like a "C" that has be fastened into her flesh by some sort of synthetic material that's made up of both metal and synthetic tissue. Upon a more thorough inspection Sole can feel that the synthetic and metallic band is indeed wrapped around the base of her neck. Towards the ends of the band near the upper and lower corners. Sole can feel the external and more than likely internal hardware that connects the whole thing together. Slowly getting up Sole hesitantly approaches a clean mirror and slowly looks at her own reflection. From the front Sole can only see traces of the band. As she turns her head side to side the opposite can be said as she can see it attached to her. "Well it's not as bad as I was thinking but, I'm going to have to figure out a way to cover this up when I get out of here. I already draw way too much attention as is when I wear my vault suit. This will only make things worse." Sole mutters with annoyance and determination as Sole has no intentions of staying here any longer than she has too. Although Sole seriously doubts that they're just going to let her leave. Another issue is going to be her new prosthetic arm. Sole looks down at it as she slowly lifts it up and begins to flex her fingers, moves her wrist up and down and bending her arm. However, every time she reaches over and tries to pick something up. It either slips from her fingers or she crushes it into pieces. "This is SO going to be a major pain in my ass! How the hell am I suppose to use this damn thing if I can't even pick something up or hold onto something. Like I don't know a damn gun would be just be oh so wonderful right now." Sole says irritably as she shakes her head again. "It's no wonder that those that lost their arms or legs in the war either refused to have a prosthetic replacement or have the patients of a damn saint." Sole states to herself as she flops back onto the bed as she raises her arm and looks at it more closely. Sole knows that her left arm is completely made out of metal, circuits and wires as well as the metal plating that covers her forearm, wrist and hand. Her left arm was at least covered with a synthetic skin-like that material that covers up the metal structure underneath. "I'm guessing this is was their way of how my arm was suppose to look "as normal" as possible..." Sole recalls what one of the scientist had said earlier on. Well seeing how most of the time her left arm is covered with either by her vault suit or with whatever armor she has on her at the time. Well I guess if worse comes to worse I could always wrap the damn thing up in leather or maybe I could try wearing some long gloves. Hell it doesn't even match my real skin color..." Sole thinks to herself that eventually leads to her falling asleep. As she waits for what new experiments that lay in story for her. Sole recalls what one of the scientist had said earlier on. Well seeing how most of the time her left arm is covered with either by her vault suit or with whatever armor she has on her at the time. Well I guess if worse comes to worse I could always wrap the damn thing up in leather or maybe I could try wearing some gloves..." Sole thinks to herself that eventually leads to her falling asleep. As she waits for what new experiments that lay in story for her.

Waking up to a loud knocking to her door Sole wearily gets out of bed and slowly opens the door. Only to frown as she's met with another Courser named X4-18. He greets her as he tosses a black and white uniform to her. "And pray tell me why the hell am I suppose do with this?" Sole mutters as she glances down at the uniform. The uniform is a combination of black and white with the Institute's logo front and center as well as to the sides of the upper portion of the arms that seems to glow a reddish color. The uniform itself is white with black patches to the chest and the arms that form white colored elbow pads as well as a pair of black pants and shoes with the bottom of the shoes outlined in white. The sides of the uniform are white squares that attach across the back and sides of the white colored belt. Your new combat gear now get dressed and meet me at the main elevator." X4-18 states as he turns and walks out of the room. "Note to self this little twat definitely has a bullet with his name on it." Sole grumbles to herself as she slips off her white shirt and pants and places the new uniform on. Making her way out Sole finds herself staring in awe at the sight before her. Both in wonderment and amazement and the other with caution and unease as everything seems too clean and sterile. Like something out of a futuristic dream everyone seems to be too relaxed and too at eased. Oblivious to the real world outside and of living in the real world known as the Commonwealth. But, most impressive is the elevator that's in the center of the entire room. The elevator itself is made of a design that resembles the DNA molecules. Meeting up with X4-18 the two of them get inside of the elevator that slowly goes up. Leading to a room full of several different kinds of computers that lead to an empty room. Sole and the Courser both stand in the center of the empty room, as a scientist that Sole recognizes as Liam begins to type in several different codes and coordinates. That causes the room to begin to hum as the very air begins to vibrate as a brilliant flash of a bluish light consumes them. 

Just as quickly as it happened Sole finds herself panting from the exhilarating yet terrifying experience. "God I think my very bones are vibrating..." Sole mutters weakly as she fights the strong urge to throw up. As Sole regains her composure she only looks around her as finds herself in the middle of what used to be some sort of university. "What is this place and why the hell am I here?" Sole states with confusion as she continues to look around this barren location that's littered with ruined outposts and crumbling buildings. "Simple. This will be your new training ground. Where you'll be trained to learn how to use your new implants as well as to test your strength and endurance. The rules are simple. Anything goes and your only goal is to survive." X4-18 states as he steps back and is teleported back to the Institute. "Jeez thanks for nothing now what am I suppose to do..." Sole begins to say only to be interrupted by a voice that to this day continues to haunt her. As it seems to echo from everywhere. "Well if it isn't my old friend, the frozen TV dinner. Last time we met you were cozying up to the frozen peas and the apple cobbler. Heh heh heh... Never expected you to last this long. I gave you 50/50 odds of making it to Diamond City. After that I'd figure the Commonwealth would chew you up like jerky." Kellogg said as he continued to elude his newest play toy. "It's... it's you! Where are you! You goddamn fucking bastard! Stop being a damn coward and face me face to face! Not through a damn window!" Sole yells out as her deep hatred and anger at what this man has done to her and her family explodes. As Sole begins to look around the decaying ruins with lethal intent on finding Kellogg and killing him. "Now, now lets not rush things shall we. It's been ages since we've seen each other. So let's take this nice and slow and make up for lost time." Kellogg's voice suddenly comes from behind her that has Sole whirling around to face Kellogg just as he appeared behind her. "Ha ha ha! Well, well there she is. The most resilient woman in the Commonwealth. I never got the chance to finish you off myself but, that's all about to change. So let's see just how much of your hatred, your anger, and let's not forget that murderous look you had in your eyes when you where put back on ice. And your little promise that you'll kill me. Ha! Lets see just how much of you has turned into a cold blooded killer just like me that's buried deep inside of you." Kellogg states as he stares down at Sole with a wicked smile. As the two of them ready themselves for this climatic face off.

Finally after all the pain and the heartache Sole is now confronted with the very man that has taken everything away from her as she only stares at him as her vivid blue eyes blaze with the promise of revenge. Who will win in this fight to the death as the very man that has caused Sole so much grief and anger stands before her. As Kellogg looks down at the very woman that has become nothing more than a thorn in his side. As the battle is about the begin only one will come out as the victor while the other one will meet their end. The wheel of fate is turning let the battle begin. 

*To Be Continued*


	41. Science And Secrecy.  Part 2: Never Forgive. Never Forget.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally after everything that's happened the day has finally come as Kellogg and Sole face off with each other. However, not everything is as it seems as new twist and turns will make this battle even more difficult for the two combatants. What twists and new surprises lay in wait, and what new threat has entered the battlefield. Only time will tell.

My Sweet Valentine (41)  
Chapter 41: Science And Secrecy.  
Part 2: Never Forgive. Never Forget.  
Inuyasha0009 

"Well, well, well, there she is. The most resilient woman in the Commonwealth. And here I was thinking that honor was all mine. Heh, since I never got the chance to finish you off myself the last time I saw you. When you where just nothing but a frozen TV dinner. Now as for your spouse granted that that's not exactly my motive for taking someone out but, he didn't leave me a whole lot of choices now did he. Now as for you miss "Sole" survivor that's all about to change. Let's see just how much of your hatred, your anger, and let's not forget that murderous look you had in your eyes when you where put back on ice. And your little promise that you'll kill me. Ha! Lets see just how much of you has turned into a cold blooded killer just like me that's buried deep inside of you. The one that's slowly taking over with each kill you make or each decision where your the one that gets to decide who lives and who dies. I bet you've had your fair share no?" Kellogg states his voice full of arrogance as he stares down at Sole with a wicked smile.

Just hearing Kellogg talk about that horrible day has images of waking up trapped inside the pod as Sole could only watch in horror as they opened up Nate's pod, as they tried to take her son away from Nate. And even more painfully was watching this "mysterious" individual shoot and kill her husband and as the mysterious white clothed scientist takes her son from his dead arms. As the stranger turned and looked into Sole's pod and said to her, "At least we still have the back up" as he turned and walked away with her infant son in their hands. Sole's screams of anguish and anger faded away as a sudden flash of light consumes her and a bone chilling cold that turns into utter darkness. Only to suddenly wake up falling out of her pod as Sole slowly got up and only looked with sorrow and grief at Nate's frozen body. As Sole took her spouse's wedding ring and vowed that she would find their son and make those that did this pay. 

Coming back to the present as the memories faded away. Sole only turns and glares at Kellogg with a deep burning hatred. "Are you done yapping that damn mouth of yours. Jesus I thought you where never going to shut up. You where saying that I had a 50/50 chance of surviving the damn Commonwealth. Why don't you get your sorry ass over here and I'll show you just how much I've learned!" Sole yells out as she finally comes face to face with this cold blooded monster. Not even realizing that the Courser chip inside of her has activated. As the effects of the activated Courser chip causes her eyes to change from a dark slate blue to a vivid ice blue that lack any and all emotions. Her eyes narrow as she glares at Kellogg. Feeling her body tensing up ready to spring into action at her prey. "Ha,ha,ha! Now we're finally getting somewhere. I can already see the killer inside of you. The monster that you keep locked up in the back of your mind. But, don't worry soon you'll be just as good as me. Well as good as your going to get. Because let's face this you and I both know how this is going to end. So your just going to have to be deal with being second best." Kellogg says as he slowly begins to circle around Sole. He too never takes his eyes off of her. 

"Your going to pay for what you've done. Not only what you did to me and my family... but, for all of those lives that you killed when you decided to terminate the Vaults life support systems to all of the cryogenic pods. As every single person died a slow, painful, and horrible death of asphyxiation. I'll see to it that they're deaths won't be in vain and that they'll have their revenge. Just as I'll have mine you sick son of a bitch. Just because you decided to play "God" and kill all of those innocent people for what? Who the fuck gave you the right to allow every single person inside of the Vault to die and only allow me to live... Huh... huh! Tell me you goddamn fucking psychotic bastard! Where is my son! What did you do with him?! I already know that he's not an infant anymore. And that he's grown up and is now a young boy. Something that a mother should see, something that I'll never get to see with my own eyes... Something that you had no right to take away from me." Sole spat out the last part with hatred and disgust.  
*

As Sole tried and tired to piece what little she knew together only to end up with nothing. Just as Sole was about to lose all hope, Sole finally approached Father and asked him what was the Institute's true goal. And more importantly if Kellogg was involved in this whole mess as he was the last one to be seen with the young boy. Even more disturbing was how he and the young boy suddenly up and disappeared. Why else would a Courser suddenly take her here in the middle of nowhere face to face with Kellogg of all people. Not having any more options Sole finally decided to go for broke and went to the only other person who might have the answers she's looking for. Although it took several attempts and more than often Sole was often given the same excuse over and over that Father was busy and couldn't be disturbed. Finally fed up with the all the bullshit Sole finally got Father's attention the day before when things where getting out of hand. As an enraged Sole began demanding answers that she wanted answered. 

"You certainly are a persistent individual now aren't you. Well now that we're here what answers do you wish to have answered? What can I do to help ease your mind? First of all in order for you to have any idea of what your seeking you first must know the history of the Institute. It was during the year 2227, that the Institute had made great strides in Synth production. But it was never enough. No it was never enough to satisfy their need for knowledge. And that it was through scientific curiosity and the goal of true perfection was what drove them ever onward. What they wanted was... the perfect machine. So they followed the best example thus far the human being. An example that is a walking, talking, fully articulate... Capable of doing anything. It was here that made the Institute what it is today and beyond. This is what I will tell you for now. The rest will fall into place when the time is right." Father said to her. As he left Sole even more flustered with what little information Father gave her. Sole was not happy with what she was told and that despite her frequent questioning Father continued to stonewall her. 

Still needing to learn more Sole sought out for more information on her own terms. Sole decided to ask what others had to say as she went to Clayton and asked him for his opinion. "Well with the combination of humanity and the power of science the Institute has made great strides to be what it is to this day. Now as for you... well your uh... a very unique and special case. Since your one of the very few individuals that have lived from such a horrible and terrifying experience with the "Bloody Reaper". Not to mention that you survived the surgery from both the cybernetic and synthetic implantations into your body. If you really want to know more about this then I'd say you should be talking to Dr. Li about this." Clayton stated to Sole as he turned around and walked back into the Bioscience department. This only adds more confusion as well as the sense that Sole wasn't exactly being told the whole story. And that she was instead only being told bits and pieces of what was actually going on and not the full story. Going to Madison only added to Sole's suspension that she was in fact being told only half of what was really going on. That continues to evade her thoughts as Sole tries to piece together what was really going on. 

On her way to the Advance Robotic Department Sole only looks on as she saw several Synths walking around. Most of them where seen walking around doing maintenance or tasks that only made Sole frown. "These Synths... they really are nothing but tools for the Institute. Heh that's putting it mildly, no their being treated like .... slaves. They're not even being treated as an individual but, instead as nothing more than a machine that's there to do what their only programmed too..." Sole said with a hint of sadness and pity for them. Keeping in mind that it was these very same Synths that will attack without warning and often in droves. The same Synths that cause a deep ache in Sole's heart every time she passes on and they ask her if she needed anything. They make have the same make and model but, it was their expressionless faces and eyes that showed no hints of emotions only eyes that see who gives them orders to follow. Eyes that bring tears to Sole as her mind wonders to Nick's eyes that would always be full of love and emotions for her.

Sole was finally able to get the long awaited answers that she spent so much time looking for and trying her best to solve the problem at hand. As Sole remembers the extremely long and complicated conversations with Madison about what they've done to her and what she thought was the Institute's goal. "To simply put it. The Institute strives for absolute perfection in science and how it's integrated into society. Look at the Synths. From being simple mechanical robotic humanoids that only followed the basic of commands. To Synths that are made out of flesh and blood. And that it's nearly impossible to tell the difference between a human and the third generation Synths that have caused and plagued the entire Commonwealth with fear and paranoia for decades. 

"So what does that make me... I'm not a Synth yet... I'm not a human either. So what... what am I." Sole said as she turns and looked at her new synthetic and metallic arm as well as the band around the lower part of her neck. "I'm afraid I'm not sure other than that you are correct in that you are no longer human... but, a combination of both a human and a machine. Sole only looked on with even more disgust. "Well isn't this just great! Oh wait it is! This is just absolutely fanfuckingtastic! So now not only am not human anymore but it seems I'm not a Synth either. So what the hell am I?! Fucking hell now I guess it's my turn to have an identity crisis... So your telling me that I'm the only one that's a human yet not a human! Jesus if I'd have known that I was going to be turned into some... some kinda freak! Then I'd rather have died knowing I was still a human being and not... whatever the hell I am!" Sole shouts as she looks at herself with feelings of disgust and loathing. As well as feelings of being swallowed up as more and more questions continue to bombard her. That has Sole beginning to pace around the room. Waves of anger and agitation could practically be felt radiating off of her. 

"Please! Please calm down I know this is a lot to take in but, hear me out please... Your not the only one that has had this procedure done to them. The only other individual that's had the same somewhat similar procedure done to them and has survived was a mercenary that's been working with the Institute for as long as I could remember." Madison states quickly to try and calm Sole down. Not realizing the huge mistake she made in mentioned a mysterious mercenary. That has the calm that Madison finally obtain turns into a raging inferno. Hearing those words has Sole stopping dead in her tracks as she slowly turns and fixes her now blazing ice blue eyes at Madison. That for a brief moment Madison felt that she was staring at the face of death itself. "Did you just say that the last time this was done was to a Mercenary... His name... what was his name! Tell me! If it's who I think it is then you'd better start talking and get the hell out of my way! So tell me! What was this mercenaries name!" Sole yells as she begins to slowly move Madison into a corner that has her eyes darting back and forth. Just as Sole was slowly walking towards a now terrorized and petrified Madison. As she becomes hypnotized by Sole's silent movements towards her. But, the most frightening of all was her eyes. Madison couldn't even believe what she was actually seeing. As Sole's slate blue eyes that where filled with various wide range of emotions to a startling vivid ice blue eyes that showed no feelings or emotions whatsoever as Sole continues to slowly approach her.

The very air in the room was thick and a dark and forbidding feeling of anger and hatred. Not even realizing that as Sole was approaching Madison she kept balling up and releasing her prosthetic arm and hand. Just as Sole was reaching her limit a sliding door opens as Father steps inside the room. As he could hear Sole's voice getting louder and louder with anger. Frowning at seeing Sole so angry and agitated to the point that she practically had Madison blocked into a corner. "That's quite enough. If you keep up with this aggressive attitude then I will be forced to have you restrained and taken back to your room." Father states as he looks at Sole with a mixture of grief and discomfort at the very idea of doing such as thing.

"Oh goody! Even more "great" news. So I really am a prisoner here after all. I guess that whole spew about me walking around the Institute was just another fucking lie. You want to try and restrain me? Then by all means go ahead and try it. Come on do it. Do it! I dare you come on let's see if you have the balls to back up your word! Just keep in mind that your the one that's going to be responsible for the dead bodies. That I can guarantee will happen. Because when I make a promise I keep them no matter what. Because if I'm going down then you can bet your ass that I'm going to drag you down with me. So again by all means just try it and see just how much you'll regret it." Sole states in a cold and forbidding tone of voice that Father no doubts will happen if he crosses that very thin line. A line that is rapidly coming closer and closer the longer Sole remains this angry.

From what Father has heard about her from several of his spies through the Commonwealth. Sole was definitely not someone that you wanted to cross or be considered an enemy with. As she would no doubt carry out her threats and was not the type to boast about them and instead act upon them. "Dr. Li if I may, could I have a word with her in private." Father states as he looks at her and back at Sole. Who continues to glare at the both of them. "Yes... yes of course. If you'll excuse me I'll be making my rounds in the Advanced Robotic Department. If you need me I'll be there..." Madison says quietly as she quickly exits the room. Leaving only the two of them together as the silence seems to stretch on for what seems like an eternity. That has Father's mind going over whether or not he should tell Sole the truth or wait a little longer. An argument that is only becoming more and more difficult with each passing day. Father knows that Sole will either find the truth herself or will be told the truth. Neither of them looking very promising from what Father saw as Sole learned more about what they did to her in order to save her life.

"Please. I know that you are in a very emotional state. Is their anything that I can do that will ease your mind?" Father asked Sole that seems to calm her down a bit. Despite the flood of questions that Sole wants answers to she finally settles with the main topic at hand. "Why... Why was this done to me... I feel so lost that I don't know what to think of anymore. Why was I so important that you went through all of this just to save me... I'm nothing to you or the Institute. I'm just the "sole survivor" from Vault 111 that has been surviving in this new world that I now find myself in some 210 years later." Sole mutters quietly to herself. Sighing to himself as Father wishes that he could tell her the truth about everything, about him. But, things had not gone at all as planned. He wanted Sole to come to the Institute on her own free will not because she was dying from the abomination that Kellogg created that had brutality attacked her. He was hoping to eliminate this threat to her before things got out of hand. But, it was to late when as he dispatched two of his elite Coursers to Sanctuary Hills once he finally found the location that the monster was residing. Father knew that Sole was looking for her lost son and was making progress in her journey. 

But, again things did not go as plan. The invasion of the massive group of Raiders in Diamond City confirmed this as well as the sudden disappearance of a group of Minutemen near Bunker Hill that sent her off in the wrong direction of what he wanted her to follow. He does take in some little satisfaction that at least Sole came to learn that her son was no loner and infant but, a ten year old boy that she obtain from one of the locals that lived in Diamond City. And that he was seen with a man that used to live in Diamond City. But, once again it was the very man that has caused all of this to be derailed and turned into the mess that he now found himself facing. "Come, would you mind taking a walk with me? I want you to know that I'll try my best to answer any questions that you may have." Father asked hoping that Sole would take up his offer. "O... Okay. I just feel so lost so maybe you can at least help me understand what's going on." Sole said softly as she turned and the two of them begin to walk around the Institute.  
*

"Hello? You alive in there? Or are you just going to stand there staring into space like some mindless little doll? Huh maybe being on ice for 210 years has scramble your brains more than I thought. This only adds to the many reasons for me to end your pathetic life. You said that you wanted to kill me so now look who's stoping with their head in the past when you should be focusing on what's in front of you!" Kellogg yells as he suddenly rushes right at Sole. Caught off guard from her own racing thoughts. Sole pays for her mistake as Kellogg sidesteps and lands a solid punch to her chest that has Sole flying across the ruins and landing hard onto the ground. Gasping from the sudden attack Sole quickly rolls to her side just as Kellogg's fist comes crashing down where she was laying only seconds before. "Shit! Damn you! You goddamn son of a motherfucker!" Sole yells as she throws her own punch at him. However, the swing goes too wide as her new synthetic arm throws her off balance. As Father's earlier warning comes to mind that if she wasn't careful she would find herself at a huge disadvantage since she wasn't used to using her new arm. The same critical mistake that Kellogg instantly takes advantage of.

Smiling wickedly Kellogg takes his own modified arm and slams it against Sole's back that has her crying out in pain as she falls to her knees. Only to have Kellogg grab the back of Sole's hair and viciously yanks her head backwards so that he could look into her eyes. "Is this really the best that you got? Your even more pathetic than I thought. Your nothing but, a helpless, pathetic woman who can't even hold her own in a fight that your suppose to be winning. Since it was you that said you where going to kill me. And yet that all seems to be nothing but a load of shit. Instead of doing things on your own you have to have others to do your own job for you. Sad just so, so sad that it makes me sick. Maybe killing your damn husband was actually a good thing. Seeing how useless and utterly insignificant you really..." Kellogg was boasting to Sole who suddenly and with startling speed, reaches out and grabbing onto Kellogg's dirty and faded leather jacket brings Kellogg down as Sole savagely head butts him that has him swearing profusely as he lets go off her hair.

As adrenaline and rage fills her, Sole quickly gets up and tackles Kellogg to the ground that sends both of them rolling. Grabbing onto the metal belt strap on Kellogg's jacket Sole begins to mercilessly attack him until she's suddenly stuck from behind. The solid baton is only the beginning as a surge of electricity flows throw the baton. Sole's back arches back involuntary as Sole screams out in pain that is quickly silenced as another sharp strike to her back has Sole collapsing back onto the ground. Groaning in agony and fighting to stay conscious Sole only watches as Kellogg slowly gets up as well. Anger and the promise of retribution flashes across his cold eyes. "You damn bitch your going to pay for that little stunt. Although I gotta admit it's about damn time you start getting your act together." Kellogg sneers at Sole as she tried to get back up. "You... you son of a bitch... now look who's being pathetic. Having someone... else here to help you out... your the one... that's worthless and pathetic here... not me." Sole says through grit teeth as she slowly and painfully gets back up. Sole's upper shoulders and back muscles continue to throb and spasms from the shock baton as well as the underlying pain from the surprise attack from Kellogg. "You better watch that mouth of yours. I could kill you right here if I wanted too but, then that would just take all the fun out of what I have in store for you." Kellogg spats at her as he begins to walk towards her as the hidden Synth joins him. "Shit! Shit! Shit! Come on Sole think! You've been in worse situations than this! There has to be a way to throw the ball back into my court..." Sole thinks to herself frantically as she finally slowly and painfully gets back up. 

A sudden and painful electrical shock that shoots from her neck down her spine changes everything. As the pain and agony from the attacks that Sole got from Kellogg and the Synth suddenly fades away into nothingness as a calm and calculating feeling washes over Sole. As her racing and frantic thoughts now slow down and now calculated and sharp. As all of the ruins and surroundings around her have now taken on a much more vivid and detailed look. That Sole can spot several other Synths hiding among the ruins as they try to hide themselves waiting for Kellogg's command. "Well, well looks like I the balls back in my court after all." Sole thinks to herself as a slow smile appears on her face.  
*

"You said that you would answer some of my questions am I correct?" Sole said as she and Father continued to walk around the Institute. "Yes I did and I will oblige to what I said earlier. What is it that I can say that will help you understand?" Father asks as he leads them into one of the balconies that have two comfortable looking chairs as well as a side table full of various drinks. Sole was quiet for as she ran over all the things that she wanted to have answered. "What did they do to me. What's this thing that's attached to the back of my neck and my arm... how is any of these even possible?" Sole asks as she seats herself into the chair and turns and faces Father. "Why am I not the least bit surprised that out of all the questions that you must have that you chose the most difficult and complicated one." Father says with amusement as he shakes his head.

"Let's start with the device on your neck. It's function serves as an external matrix, so to speak. That interacts with the internal inhibitors inside of you as well as the Courser chip that is also... inside of you. It was the only option that we had in order to have any hope of saving your life... To be honest with you I was opposed to the very idea of allowing them to implant a Courser chip inside of you. But, Dr. Volkert was insistent that this was the only option we had so I allowed it. This doesn't make you a Courser by no means necessarily. You are still you but, just not the same. You will notice these changes slowly but, you will adapt to them as you have adapted to living and surviving in the Commonwealth. A feat that I still to this day am astonished by. As for the other inhibitors inside of you they are all connected to you through your central nervous system by connecting them to your very spine. Those servers act like the internal matrix that serves the same way the external matrix does. The other one is the pain inhibitor that's also been attached to your center nervous system. This was an absolute must for you yourself know what pain your going to go through with the loss of your... arm. Which again you my deepest regards for what has happened to you... 

That monstrosity should have never been created in the first place and you have my very word that I am personally involved with the search and the execution of the man who created that monster." Father said with an underlying anger that was also seen in his own blazing blue eyes. Taking a deep breath to calm himself down Father continued where he left off. "My deepest apologies, the pain inhibitor basically is what it is. It's a small device that will help inhibit and decrease any pain that you'll have from the loss of your arm or with anything else that would cause any pain to you. But, keep in mind it does have a limit and once the limit is reached the inhibitor will temporarily shut down and any residual pain may affect you. And then there is the cybernetic limb inhibitor. This is basically the very structure and also the very foundation for your new arm. I'm very pleased at how well you are adjusting too. But, again I must warn you. You are going to be needing a lot of training to "relearn" how to properly use your new arm. Especially since it is made out of both metal and synthetic components and not flesh and blood. If your not careful your arm will throw you off balance since you have not had the proper time to learn how to use it correctly. A simple matter that I will see to that it gets done right away." Father says. And finally last part is the Courser chip. Although, now that you've had one implanted into the back of your brain you are again by no means necessary a Courser it and will only activate only if your facing a serious and deadly threat that threatens your very life. This was put in as a short of fail safe if you'll bare with me on this. But, despite that I will try my best to make sure that nothing will happen to you. 

Like what Dr. Volkert's assistant Jaegermeister did to you. He has been dealt with and will not be a threat to you here. That is another reason that I've assigned X6-88 to look after you just so that nothing happens to you." Father says that only has Sole's mouth hanging open in disbelief. "What!? Why the hell do I need him for! I don't need someone to shadow my every foot step that I make or if I wanted to do some more looking around. I gotta admit this place is certainly.... awe inspiring. Who would have even thought that such a thing could even exist here underground. Although from you point of view I can't see why you and the Institute could help out the people of the Commonwealth. It's pretty rough out there for the least." Sole says as her mind traces back to her home in Sanctuary, Diamond City, the Valentine Detective Agency that immediately brings Sole's thoughts to her precious Sweet Valentine. God how much she misses Nick as Sole plans to and would find away out of this place and the go and finally be reunited with her Sweet Valentine who is the other half of her soul. Just seeing the generation two Synths are already making it harder and harder to deal with his absence and instead is giving Sole the more reason to leave this place.

Sole has often wonder what Nick would looked like if he wasn't throw out from the Institute and left for dead for over 100 years. But, then her precious Nick wouldn't be the man that he was to this day. The very man that Sole fell in love with the moment she first meet him after she rescued him from the clutches of Skinny Mallon and his supposed new flame Darla, as Nick had called her. That the two of them met and at that moment the two of them would be caught up together with helping each other out with various cases and more importantly the love that was slowly building between the two of them. That eventually came to a head as Sole proposed to Nick to be her husband and she his wife as the two very happy and now married couple finally tied the knot. That to this day the two of them both just knew that it must have been predestined for Sole to be the one to rescue Nick from Vault 114 as Mama Murphy predicted to her that he would be the man that not only would find her son but, would form and unbreakable bond between the two of them. That Sole still thinks about ever day the words that Mama Murphy told to her, "Diamond City holds answers but, they're locked up tight. You ask them what they know but, people's hearts are chained up with fear and suspicion. But, you find it. You find the heart that's going to lead you to your boy. Oh, it's.... it's bright. So bright against the dark alley it walks." 

A very dark alley where here at this moment Sole has no idea if and when she'll find a way out of. "God at this rate I'm going to need a damn glowing light of Devine portion to guide out of this place..." Sole mutters gloomily to herself. As she looks at her new prosthetic arm as she begins to slowly flex and move the arm around as well as flex stretch her fingers and wrist as well as her other modified right wrist. "Maybe this will somehow give me that edge that I need right now to learn as much as I can on how to master and control this until it's no longer just an attachment but, a part of me as a whole. I will master this if it kills me which in my book ain't gonna happen!" Sole thinks to herself with a determination that's made out of a solid iron will to back it up.  
*

Standing up as a slow smile crosses Sole's face that has Kellogg suddenly feeling uneasy at the sudden change in Sole's behavior and actions. That before where brought on and used against her through her anger and hatred as Kellogg only continued to provoke Sole into making irrational decisions that only proved to be beneficial to him. As he was the one that was winning the fight. "You might as well tell your little pet Synths come on out and play with me. A game where I get to beat the shit out of you and turn those sorry and pathetic Synths into scrap metal." Sole states in an eerily calm voice. "What the... how in the hell did you spot them from that distance?" Kellogg states in a surprised tone as he motions for the small group of Synths to come out from their hidden locations to join him. "What's wrong Kellogg? Don't have the balls to take me on and that your think that your little cheap tricks will work on me? Ha! Don't mock me with those worthless pieces of junk. Have them come over here and I'll show these worthless piles of slag what a real Synth can do." Sole says with smile as she compares these already seriously worn down and damaged Synths to the only Synth who'll always be much more than they'll ever be. 

Not some mindless machines that only do what they're told to do through orders and programming. Instead of memories from a real prewar cop who knows how to win a fight and holds true to his words. Despite that he's a Synth to Sole she sees him as more than that. Sole sees a man instead of a machine that may have been built instead of being born and has blue "blood" instead of red. The same man that Sole holds close to her heart and soul. "Your Synths got nothing to my one and only true love, my Sweet Valentine!" Sole shouts as she charges and jumps right into the middle of the group of Synths. Using her enhanced left arm Sole takes out the first one with a single hard punch to the Synths head as metal and internal circuitry and wires flies into the air. As the mangled Synth falls to the ground Sole quickly grabs the Synths laser rifle and takes off running as the rest of the Synths open fire on her. Sole quickly taking off running into one of the old and crumbling University buildings. 

Running into the large area Sole comes to a stop as she only looks around with disbelief. "What... what is this? This place it looks like a settlement, one that's be... decimated." Sole mutters as she looks around and sees several different shops and a variety of small businesses that lead up to the now abandoned and rotting wooden frames. Seemingly to forget about Kellogg and the Synths as Sole slowly begins to walk around the ruins her eyes slowly scanning the twisted and crumbling buildings. As Sole can just see what this place must have looked like before the bombs, before the war, before everything. Closing her eyes Sole could just hear the sounds of students walking around the campus heading off to class. Sounds of laughter as students and friends walk without a care in the world. A world not destroyed from the atomic fire from the bombs. A world full of mutated creatures and monsters seem to come from a hideous nightmare. A never ending nightmare that as much as Sole hated to admit was a world that she found herself in. 

A world that Sole wasn't going to run away from not when she had her friends, her son to find and most of all her Sweet Valentine to find. Blinking her eyes Sole comes back to the present as her minds begins to swirl as several different strategies and plans began to form in her mind. A loud crashing sounds causes Sole to jump with a start as several Synths come pouring into the enclosed campus. Cursing profusely Sole turns and runs into the closet building as she takes off down the deserted hallway. Seeing Sole disappear into one of the buildings. Kellogg only snarls as he takes off after her. Yelling out curses and threats of what he's going to do to her when he gets his hands on her, Kellogg takes off after Sole smiling at the little fact that this isn't Kellogg's first time here. He made certain to know the layout in case he ever found himself needing a place to hold up if he wasn't at his main base at Fort Hagen. Not mentioning the fact that he was the one responsible for the destruction of this settlement. "Find her but, do NOT harm her or kill her do you understand me? I don't care if you have to drag her here just make sure she's found and brought back to me. You understand me?" Kellogg issues the command to several of the Synths as they acknowledged his orders and set out to find their elusive target. Not realizing that another new threat has arrived and as quickly as he arrived he disappears into the raising fog off of the water. The ghostly phantom quickly leaves to find his own target. 

Running into the dark and abandoned building Sole's mind is racing as she tries to come up with a solution to this now daunting situation. "Dammit, dammit, dammit! What the hell am I suppose to do now!? I don't even know where the hell I'm going! Now look who's calling the kettle black!" Sole mutters darkly to herself as she quickly glances inside the empty rooms. After tediously waking around the building Sole makes a firm note to burn the damn building down whenever she gets out of this mess. The only items Sole found in the building was a 44 pistol and a couple of frag grenades that Sole adds to the few weapons she has on her. Finding nothing valuable except from one of the few working terminals. The terminal was thankfully only a novice with a defense system that Sole found easy enough to be hacked. Sole only frowns as the terminal really doesn't have anything worth wasting her time. That was until Sole selected a file that contains some information about a Professor Campbell and the student records file located inside the building to the east. Jumping down from a hole in one of the walls Sole lands with a soft thud as she quickly and quietly makes her way towards the next building. An eerily feeling seems to crawl down Sole's spine as she finds herself completely alone with not a single Synth in sight. Not counting on where the hell Kellogg could be hiding just waiting to attack as Sole makes her way inside the Sedgwick building. The one thing that has Sole becoming even more distrustful of the Institute was from the terminal entry that explained how this place used to be a settlement until it was attacked by none other than Kellogg and the Institute. "Another reason to put a damn bullet into your head." Sole says with disgust.

After reaching the Sedgwick building Sole makes her way up to the third floor where she finds the terminal that contains notes from a student council meeting that has Sole frowning and muttering that this was just another waste of time when she finally comes across the information on this Professor Campbell as well as the list of student records The terminal went into a quick detail about the University Credit Union that went into quick detail about the Credit Union and Campbell's "safe word" that Sole immediately took note of and smiles to herself this little gem she found. "Well, well now what is this little beauty I see here." Sole says with a smile as she selects the file about the Professor that mentions a "safe word" that leads into the University's Credit Union vault that must hold something important and hopefully something that will give Sole an ace up her sleeve. Turning around Sole starts to leave the building only to stop as she sees that several Synths have entered the building. And have now turned their attention onto her. 

"Aw man fuck me up, down, and sideways!" Sole yells as she takes off running up the worn and rotting stairs as several of the Synths gave chase after her. Confused that the Synths weren't attacking her Sole grabs an old wooden desk and using her enhanced strength crouches down and grabbing onto the desk Sole flips it upward and tosses it down the stairs to the startled Synths below. Sole only smiles wickedly as the sound of metal and synthetic bending and snapping is music to her ears. Slowly peeking her head and looking out down to the ground below Sole can see that several Synths are roaming around but, more concerning is the whereabouts of Kellogg. "Where the hell did you run off to you damn bastard." Sole states cautiously as not only does she have a small group of armed Synths to deal with but, now has a psychopath that's hellbent on killing her to add to this mess that Sole's finds herself in. That is if Sole doesn't kill him first but, not before she gets some answers from him then his life will come to and end. A vow that Sole silently promises to herself and that she will see through no matter what. 

With the little prized information that Sole was able to get from the terminal. Sole's next location was the University's Credit Union to her south where Sole was more determined than ever to find this vault and hopefully what useful treasures it has within. Walking into the building Sole was rounding around a corner when she suddenly finds herself being close lined and thrown onto the wooden floor that has Sole seeing stars as she gasps for breath. As X6-88 comes out from the shadows and only looks down at Sole with a curious expression. "If I've learned anything since I've met you it's this; holy shit, was I wrong about you. You're as tough and even more determined as anyone I've met." X6-88 comments as Sole only looks at him with annoyance and anger. "I... I... hate... you! Shit... Dammit to... hell... you stupid... prick!" Sole gasps out as she tries to catch her breath from having the wind knocked out of her. "Curse at me all you want your safety is all that matters at this point. Which speaking of which how did you even get here? The only way you could have left the Institute was through the Institute's internal teleportation matrix. So again how did you leave? Who was it? I will get the information from you." X6-88 says only to be viciously hit square in the chest from an invisible force that causes the Courser to be thrown through a wall. Quickly getting to his feet X6-88 whips out his laser rifle and begins to shoot at this unknown attackers location. Curling up into a ball and cursing frantically Sole makes a frantic dive into a small hole in the wall next to her. The hole, turns out to lead to a long and steep drop that has Sole yelling as she lands onto a wooden desk below. The wooden desk shatters into pieces from the sudden and hard impact from Sole ungraciously fall. Dazed and staring into the dark room Sole mutters in a broken sentence, "Fuck... my... life... fuck why can't I... get a damn... break for once!" As Sole slowly and painfully gets up glaring at the hole in the wall with absolute fury. Sole grabs the few frag grenades she found earlier and pulling the pins she throws them through the hole yelling at the top of her lungs in seer annoyance and anger. "Here's A Present For You Fucking Assholes!" As the heavenly sounds of swearing and the frantic sounds of movement brings a smile to Sole's weary face. 

Getting up slowly and wincing from more than like a couple of bruised or cracked ribs Sole makes her way towards the Credit Unions internal vault. As Sole begins to look around for the terminal that with Campbell's "safe word" should allow her access into this mysterious vault. "I just hope to God that this vault is just a normal one and not another godforsaken Vault for me to get lost in. Not to mention mister psychopath and that damn prick will be here shortly..." Sole says wearily. As Sole cautiously makes her way deeper into the sunken room. What surprises lay in store for Sole and what horrors lay in wait as Sole makes her way deeper into the room. Only time will tell. A time that's about to turn out for the worse. As one threat will lead to an even bigger threat that will shadow over the entire Commonwealth and threaten everyone. 

*To Be Continued*


	42. Science And Secrecy. Part 3:  Between The Devil And The Deep Blue Sea. As I Wait And You Bleed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the battle at the University comes to and end. It's now just Sole and Kellogg as it will take every ounce of strength, endurance, and the sheer determination for Sole to find and end this fight once and for all.

My Sweet Valentine (42)  Chapter 42: Science And Secrecy. Part 3: Between The Devil And The Deep Blue Sea. As I Wait And You Bleed.  
Inuyasha0009 

*  
"Captain Lancer Kells, where are we on our estimate time of arrival of reaching the Commonwealth? What is our currently location? Elder Maxson states as his sharp blue eyes observe his crew. "Elder Maxson I was hoping to see you. We are currently at the Worcester Regional airport, well at least what's left of it. At our current position and speed we will be within the edge of the Commonwealth by nightfall and shouldn't have any problems Elder." Captain Kells says as his own eyes sweep over his crew working over the control panels that are the heart that keeps the Prydwen aloft and in pristine working condition. "Hmm it looks like we have a thruster imbalance. Tweaking pitch to correct imbalance." Lancer-Knight Kami says as her eyes continue to monitor the numerous control panels in front of her. "We're getting a three percent Z-tilt. Adjusting thrusters recommended." Lancer-Knight Andrew says as the imbalance is immediately corrected. Seeing his crewmen working like a well oiled machine brings a smile to Maxson's face that never quite reaches his sharp blue eyes. "Excellent work Captain Kells. That's all for now." Maxson says as he turns and exits the control room and heads back to the command deck. Looking out from the windows Maxson smiles as his mind begins to go over the plans that he and the Brotherhood of Steele will do to not only reclaim the Commonwealth but, to restore it to its former glory and wipe out the cancer that's growing deep beneath the Commonwealth. A threat that has the audacity to create an artificial human that only pretends to be human that's made out of scientific engineering and not from the warm of a mothers womb. Their target and this cancer that has plagued and has caused all of this is none other than the Institute. As the Prydwen continues to fly through the sky towards her destination the Commonwealth. Its goals, missions, and determination clear to everyone on board the mighty airship.  
*

As another single goal comes to mind within the decaying and crumbling ruins of the University's Points Credit Union building survival. Suddenly finding herself caught right in the middle of a deadly firefight Sole only curls up into a ball as the now cloaked Kellogg and X6-88 battle it out. "Goddamn Son Of A Bitch! Way do I always end up in these damn situations!" Sole yells to herself as she spots a hole within the wall and makes a mad dash towards it and without another thought dives straight into the hole. Thinking that it would lead her into another room and give Sole a chance to get some distance between the two combatants. Sole quickly finds out how wrong she was, as Sole finds herself falling straight down into a dark and very narrow hole. Sole barely has time to yell out in utter surprise as she lands on top of an old wooden desk that shatters from the sudden impact. Dazed and seeing stars Sole only groans as she slowly and painfully gets back up and begins to cuss up a storm. "Fuck... my... life... why can't I... get a damn... break for once!" Sole mutters as she pulls herself out from the broken desk. Doing a quick assessment of herself to make sure that nothing was broken or dislocated a very sore and bruised Sole slowly begins to look around the dark room she now finds herself in. Until she hears the sounds of the two male idiots continuing their little show of who's better than who that has Sole glaring up at the hole that she fell from. Smiling wickedly Sole grabs the few frag grenades she found earlier and pulling the pins she throws them through the hole yelling at the top of her lungs in seer annoyance and anger. "Here's A Present For You Fucking Assholes!" Sole's smile widens even more as her aim is true and the two fighters find themselves running for their lives to get away from the grenades. "Ha that outta take care of them for a while. Now let's see where the hell this little "rabbit hole" leads too. And so help me if it's another godforsaken Vault I'm going to scream! I'm already lost as is." Sole mutters darkly as she cautiously moves deeper into the room.

"Huh. Well okay then I guess it is a vault... but, an actual real bank vault and my oh my what little goodies do we have here!" Sole says happily as she sees several safes and old cash registers. But, what catches Sole's attention was that after looking and going through the safe, one in particular requires the safe word that Sole managed to acquire from one of the few remaining working terminals. Even more surprising was the hidden button that Sole found after opening the safe that has her jumping in surprise as the wall to the side of her opens up revealing a secret hidden room. "What in the hell is all this?" Sole whispers as she makes her way inside the hidden room and stops as what she sees on the table has her speechless. "Well I'll be damn... this must be the very first laser rifle that was made and modified. The Prototype UP77 "Limitless Potential" at least that's what I think it was called..." Sole says as she tries to think back to her days from basic training and history. Sole's inclination was correct when she looked over the files inside the nearby terminal.

Picking up the weapon and smiling to herself Sole turns around and begins to gather up some of the fusion cells as well as a couple of Stimpaks and various chems that Sole finds among the ruble. Hoping that Sole doesn't have to use the chems but, will as a last resort. Going through all of the items that Sole has grabbed along the way, she goes through and thinks about her options on what she can take and what can be left behind. After taking what she can Sole tries to find another way out, one that will hopefully lead her back to her hunt for Kellogg and not into X6-88. Who will more than likely take Sole back to the Institute, taking away her chances of getting her revenge on Kellogg. Retracing her steps Sole slowly manages to find a way out of the building that lead her into one of the older rooms of the settlements store room. Feeling uneasy as the entire area has gone completely silent that has the hair on Sole's neck standing up as a icy feeling slides down her spine that something was very wrong and something was about going to happen. Something that usually for her doesn't bode well for her. "Why do I have a feeling that I'm about to open Pandora's box." Sole mutters to herself as she gathers her gear and proceeds onward.

Just as Sole sneaks around a wall volley of laser fire and bullets flies through the air as X6-88 and Kellogg come crashing through one of the old buildings as well as the small army of Synths. Seeing that Sole wasn't going to just sit their like a sitting duck Sole make her move as she begins to take out several of the wandering Synths that continue to swarm the place. "Son of a bitch! Just how many of them are there of you guys!" Sole yells as some of the Synths have turned and started to open fire on her that has Sole scrambling for cover. Throughout the firefight Sole could hear both Kellogg and X6-88 calling for a cease fire that's completely ignored as most of the Synths have taken too much damage and are now just firing back at anything that moves, including the two of them as well. Grabbing the new laser rifle Sole places a fusion cell inside and begins to fire back in earnest as she begins to take down as many of the Synths as she can. Cussing as she sees that Kellogg and X6-88 have once again disappeared into the fray. 

Sole gives out a loud startled cry as she suddenly feels someone grabbing onto her and yanking her backwards. Full of fear and adrenaline from the firefight Sole turns around and begins to attack at none other than X6-88. "You will return with me back to the Institute at once. You still have yet to tell me how you even got here in the first place." X6-88 states as he continues to avoid Sole's attacks. "Like hell I am! I've finally found the man that killed my spouse and took my son! You think I'm going to let you take that chance away from me? Guess again asshole!" Sole snarls out as she jumps back and pointing the laser rifle upward Sole starts to fire at the already crumbling ceiling. This action has X6-88 jumping backwards as the roof comes crashing down in a plume of dust and debris. Taking her chance to escape Sole takes off running through the dust and debris and after running and picking off the few remaining Synths. Sole stops and glares as Kellogg comes out from the shadows of the inside of the building smiling at Sole as he approaches her. "Hah! Well, well looks like I may have underestimated you after all. How about we take this little fight of ours somewhere less crowded shall we?" Kellogg states to Sole as a sudden and blinding light engulfs the two of them that ends in complete and utter blackness. 

Just as quickly as it happened Sole finds herself practically on her knees as she feels as if every single bone in her body is vibrating from the teleportation as Sole tries to slow her rapid breathing and get her bearings. "Wh... what the hell?" Sole gasps out as she slowly gets to her feet. From being outside surrounded by ruins and and small army of Synths with the sun blazing down onto her. Sole now finds herself inside of a parking garage that's dimly light to the now setting sun, as a loud voice comes from the buildings external intercom system. "Well, well, well now isn't this so much better. Now it's just you and me. If you really and truly want to come and face me then I suggest you start making your way inside through the building. But, keep in mind I'm not just going to let you find me the easy way. Heh if you really want to find me your going to have to earn it. And this time all bets are off the table. Anything and everything can go. So if you think you got what it takes to come to me then by all means come on miss "Sole" survivor. I'll be watching and I'll be waiting for you." Kellogg's voice trails off that leaves Sole looking at the intercom with a burning anger. "You bet your ass I'm coming for you. And I will find you and end your miserable life once and for all. That's after I get some payback for what you've done to me!" Sole shouts out as her voice echoes off the empty parking garage. Looking around from what Sole can tell this must have been one of the old and abandoned military bases that's now Kellogg's base of operations. Nodding her head Sole goes through her supplies of weapons, ammo, a couple of boxes of bobbie pins and what little supplies Sole managed to find back at the decaying University, and nodding her head heads into the garage. 

"Now if only I had my damn Pip-Boy this would be a walk in the damn park! But no! Your stupid little fucking experiment had to go and lop off my damn arm off with my Pip-Boy attached to it. Another reason to put a damn bullet in your damn head! Or better yet, having my new and improved fist through your face! Just you wait you goddamn psychopathic motherfucker I'll find your sorry ass." Sole mutters angrily as she flexes her metallic/synthetic arm and hand. "Alright I better get my ass in gear and find this guy before my little "friend" decides to up and pop outta nowhere and take me back to the damn Institute..." Sole grumbles as she has come to loathe as X6-88 will randomly show up from out of nowhere. "I swear the next time I see him I think I'm going to start calling him "Phantom" or maybe Darin... hmm Darin sounds like a good name for him... Oh yeah that will definitely fit him to a damn alright." Sole grins to herself at the notation of her actually naming a Courser, one that has Sole wanting to pull her hair out at him. Taking a deep and steady breath Sole makes her way inside the building through the door. Walking with extreme caution Sole slowly makes her way up a flight of stairs only to freeze as she hears several Synths making their rounds and noting that they're not alone. As they begin to search around with their weapons drawn. "Well fuck. Okay so much for plan A and trying to sneak my way in. Guess it's time to go to plan B with loud and proud and making a whole lot of noise!" Sole shouts as she begins to fire off several rounds that immediately has the Synths retaliating with their own weapons. 

Firing at their target as they maneuver back and forth between the walls and the doors. Moving in between shots Sole manages to take out three out of the six Synths but, not after she takes some damage to her as well. Things only seem to become even more difficult as Sole finds herself running into more twist and turns that lead up to dead ends or chained doors. As well as the painful plasma burns from the hits that Sole did managed to take as she was dodging their attacks. Taking one of the Stimpaks that Sole found earlier Sole injects it into her as she tries to come up with another plan. Grabbing what she could from the disabled Synths Sole finds more fusion cells, a shock baton and an automatic plasma pistol that she places with the few weapons that she was able to bring. "Shit! Dammit to hell this isn't going as well as I'd hope. Agh! This is going to suck and hurt like hell! But like what they told us back in basic... Pain Is Weakness Leaving The Body!" Sole yells as she quickly stores her weapons around the straps on her uniform that she was given before this whole mess started. "I've got to get me some kinda of armor or I'm unreasonably screwed!" Sole mutters as she grips the shock baton and waiting for the right time Sole charges at the two Synths closest to her and begins her own assault. Being in close range Sole finds that the Synths can't fire at her but, that doesn't mean they can't hit her as well. Again Sole's military training comes into play as she easily dodges the Synths attacks as Sole hits them with her own attacks backed with her own rage and frustration. "Fuck you! Fuck you! And oh fuck you as well!" Sole snarls as she turns the Synths into a heap of scrap metal and synthetic skin. Gasping from exhaustion Sole slumps down as she tries to catch her breath kicking at one of the disabled Synths to emphasize her annoyance as she tosses the now broken baton into one of the empty hallways. 

Getting up Sole pulls out the prototype laser rifle and makes her way around the rats maze and eventually ends up inside one of the upper buildings main rooms. Sole stops as her sharp eyes sees several mines scattered all around the room. Cussing up a storm Sole very, very slowly approaches the mines and deactivating them and adds them to her collection as an idea pops into her mind as Sole can hear another group of Synths roaming around the room as well as the telltale sound of a turret. "Great just great let's just make this even better by adding a damn turret with a group of Synths that want to kill me to this whole fucking mess! *Sighs* "If you've add any more surprises I'm going to kill you. Slowly!" Sole grumbles as knowing her luck trouble would usually find her instead of her getting into trouble. Reaching into one of her pockets Sole sorts through the different chems and supplies she has. "Of all the times I need this damn thing inside of me to work and it's not working. I'm guess I'm going to have improvised and do this my own way. At least until this damn band or chip decides to turn on..." Sole says in a very crossed tone. Slowly picking out and reluctantly taking the Med-X and slowly grimacing Sole grabs the Psycho and just lets herself fall into the drug induced insanity as she injects the volatile drug into her. "FUCK! FUCK! FUCKING KILL!" Sole roars out as she flies out of the room and in her drug induced insanity begins to merciless kill and destroy the Synths not caring of the injuries Sole was sustaining that would have had her down to the floor had Sole had any coherent thoughts that right now where thrown out the window. As one Synth was left Sole grabs onto him and despite the damage she was taking using the Synth as a shield Sole charges at the machine gun turret and as the hail of bullets turns the Synth into scrap metal Sole takes the lifeless corpse and slams it into the turret thus destroying the very annoying nuisance. Turning around Sole sees another irritating nuisance that's blocking her way of finding her prey. This time it was a laser turret that once again Sole grabs onto one of the deactivated Synths and using it as a shield and grabbing onto the leg of the mangled Synth. Sole swings the Synth like a baseball bat and yells out very loudly and triumphantly, "And Its A Home Run Motherfucker!" As Sole only laughs in a very disturbing laughter as she makes her way into another room just as the drugs wear off that has Sole passing out cold. 

"Hello? Does this thing still even work? Hmm...Testing. Testing. 1... 2... *Ahem*  
Wake The Fuck Up! Get the hell up and get on with this! I've already grown bored of just waiting for you, that I'm almost ever so tempted to drag you down her myself. So by all means take your time because unlike you I don't have an Institute Courser that's looking for you now do I. So if I was you, I'd suggest you get that ass of yours in gear. Or do I have to go and get your ass in gear by killing off another person dear to you. You know Sanctuary Hills isn't that far from here or there's always somebody in Diamond City. Hmm which shall it be?" As the sudden loud and very irritable voice startles Sole awake as she cusses loudly to herself as the bright lights inside the little kitchenette only adds to the growing pain in her head as well as all over her body. "Oh my God will you just shut it you damn asshole!" If you weren't such a damn coward then why don't you come out of hiding and come out and face me!" Sole yells back at the intercom system only to be met with silence. Slowly and painfully does Sole get up and flops down onto the bed as her stomach lets out a loud growl that has Sole getting up and looking around through the cabinets and the very old refrigerator that has Sole frowning at what she finds. "Hmm let's see what's on the menu for today... yuck... yuck... and fuck that I ain't even gonna touching that. Man this is gonna suck but, foods, food especially free food and I ain't about to start complaining." As Sole reluctantly eats the stale and very, very unhealthy looking food that has her mind protesting at eating such things that have low levels of some radiation but, her ravenous stomach holds onto the food and takes it in. 

Trying hard not to gag Sole manages to find some cans of purified water that she instantly downs to quench her thirst. Still feeling nauseated and lightheaded from the use of the drugs and the slow uneasy realization that Sole may have become addicted to one of the drugs... more than likely the Med-X from the several times that it was used on her. As Sole feels very sluggish and slow instead of her usual agile, quick and free running style self. Looking through her supplies Sole only frowns as she sees that her last Stimpak was now broken from when she must have passed out. However, her eyes only widen as her left eye brow raises up at the large accumulation and very miscellaneous items of fusion cells, plasma grenades, shock batons and several Institute plasma pistols and rifles to the synthesized armor used on Synths as well as heavy road leathers. "Um... okay I'm not going to ask where the hell I got all of this stuff but, I'm sure as hell ain't going to let it go to waste! Oh my oh my, it's a goddamn goldmine here!" Sole says at her little treasure pile that she has in her possession. Donning on the heavy shadowed leather Raider armor along with some of the armor that the Synths where wearing Sole feels a lot more confident now that she has some adequate protection as well as more room for Sole to store more of the weapons she had left. Which wasn't a lot compared to the prototype laser rifle the rest was all just useless to her. 

However, Sole's luck was about to change as she rounded the next corner after making sure there wasn't something waiting on the other side. After taking out a few renegade Synths roaming around Kellogg's voice comes over the intercom system again. "I Never thought that you would get this far. It's not that I'm looking for another roommate so why don't you just turn around and leave. You can't beat me. You couldn't as a frozen TV dinner and you sure as hell can't now." Kellogg's voice echoes off the empty room that has Sole gritting her teeth in annoyance and anger, as she glares at the intercom. "Oh hah, hah, hah. A frozen TV dinner? Seriously you just can't let that one go can you. That's really hi-fuckin'-larious you damn coward!" Sole yells back stomping her way towards the next room.

Finally after sorting, restocking, arming and reloading all of the necessary items needed, Sole heads down the stairs that leads to a single elevator that must lead down to the Central Command Center of the base. Nodding her head with sheer determination to end this once and for all Sole steps into the elevator and heads down into the basement. After arriving and doing a quick search for any enemies and seeing none Sole breaths out a deep sigh of relief. As Sole begins looking around the old, filthy, crumbling and dank smelling room. Sole's jaw drops as she turns and sees the caged in armored unit behind the locked doors, that has Sole rushing over until she sees another laser turret that has her scrambling back for cover. Taking aim and firing off several rounds Sole finally destroys the persistent laser turret. Slowly walking to the locked doors and looking it over, and after several broken bobbie pins Sole finally cracks open the lock. What Sole sees inside though makes the little treasure pile that she found earlier nothing compared to what was the equivalent of Fort Nox. "Jesus, Mary, Joseph! Well, well, well! Now THIS is definitely a honey hole! And man oh man am I set! As rows and rows of Stimpaks, Rad-Away, Rad-X chems of various types was inside the room and then there was the armory. That contained several boxes of 10mm rounds with a high powered 10mm handgun, several fusion cells, various types of grenades and last but, not least a Fatman fully loaded and with a spare mini nuke as well. Biting her lip Sole chooses to leave the Fatman behind promising to definitely pick it up on at a later time since that alone would over encumber her as is. Sole also takes note in the several different types of preserved food and drinks as she grabs and downs a few Nuka Colas and the well preserved food. Not to mention a full suit of heavy shadowed Raider armor that's much better than what Sole was currently wearing. 

Finally after sorting, restocking and reloading all of the necessary items needed Sole heads down further into the building until a voice has her stopping in place. "Okay then. It seems that you finally have made your way down here. Heh... I actually feel sorry for those little bastards at the Institute thinking that they could keep you on a leash. I'm just up ahead beyond those doors. No more tricks no more traps. My Synths are standing down. It's just you and me so let's talk." Kellogg's voice trails off as the large metal doors open up and sure enough standing in the middle of the room, is the very man that has haunted and caused Sole so much pain, so much anguish. That it almost feels like a dream, a dream that has been a never ending nightmare that's been repeating itself over and over, again and again. Just seeing him standing before her has Sole's mind going back to her trapped inside the pod as she watched the same nightmare repeat itself. Only to watch Kellogg kill Nate in cold blood and walk way as he looked into her pod as everything disappeared into the cold darkness.

Never taking her eyes off of Kellogg, Sole walks towards him with confidence and determination in her steps. As Sole's eyes glance side to side noting the large group of Synths as well. "This is not going to be an easy fight. Okay you stupid chip if your going to work now would definitely be the time." Sole thinks to herself as she stands in front of Kellogg taking note of the large 44mm Magnum as well as the very unique armor on Kellogg's left arm. That covers his shoulder, elbow and his forearm as well. "So we finally get to meet face to face. You've definitely surprised me as well and have my admiration of your solid determination to make it all the way here." Kellogg says to Sole as he also takes note in Sole's armor and weapons. "Where is he. Where is my son you damn mercenary motherfucker! I know you know where he is you murdering, kidnapping psychopath. Tell me where he is before I destroy you. Because I WILL find him one way or the other. How I find my son is up to you. So start talking." Sole states angrily as her eyes slowly began to turn into the empty and emotionless ice blue color that replaces her dark slate blue eyes. Her gaze never leaving his as unbeknownst to her the Courser chip inside of her slowly begins to activate. That has Kellogg's immediate attention as he sees the changes take place in her that has him smiling at her. 

"Well, well it looks like the monster inside you is baring its fangs. You can thank me after I kill you because if it wasn't for me, you'd be nothing to what you are now. A killer just like me. You can try and deny it all you want but, we both know your just like the monster that I am. Your like a closet. You open the closet and it's just a closet. You can never find the monster that hides inside. Not until it jumps out at you or in this case inside of you. And your so adamant and straight to the point with no bullshitting. I like that in fact I have to admit I find myself actually... liking you. I admire your fierce dedication to your motherhood. Even if it is ultimately and utterly useless. You want to know where your son is? Heh great kid Shaun is he's a little older than you may have expected but, I'm guessing you've already figured that one out by now. But, if your hoping for a happy reunion? Ain't gonna happen pal, your boys not here." Kellogg's voice rings with truth that adds to Sole's growing anger. "Stop telling me your worthless life story and tell me where he is! I'll find my son no matter where he is." Sole shouts back at Kellogg. 

"Hmm what's the cliche? So close but, so far away. That's Shaun. But, don't you worry you'll die knowing he's safe and sound and most importantly happy. Happy and in a safe and loving home. The very place that you've been too but, have been so naive to even think that he could even possibly be there. Heh that's right you know what I'm talking about. The Institute. That's where your son is." Kellogg says to a stunned and shocked Sole as her eyes widen at what she's just been told. "Your lying... he can't be there he just can't be..." Sole's voice trails off as her anger and hatred turns into a sick sense of utter betrayal. "You know I kinda actually feel sorry for you. Coming all this way for nothing. But, I think we've been talking long enough. It's time to end this. We both know how this is going to end. So... you ready?" Kellogg says as he slowly begins to move into position. As Sole only looks into Kellogg's eyes, "You know I am Kellogg. Your time has run out." Sole says as the seconds pass by until the two fighters lunge at each other. Only one will be the victor. For one shall rise and one shall fall.

*To Be Continued*


	43. Science And Secrecy. Part 4:  The Final Masquerade. The Shadows Crusade.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battle between Sole and Kellogg finally reaches its climatic end. However, it seems that another new player has decided to enter the Commonwealth. Who and what is this new group and are they here for the good of the Commonwealth or are they here for their own sinister plans.

My Sweet Valentine (43) Chapter 43: Science And Secrecy. Part 4: The Final Masquerade. The Shadows Crusade.  
Inuyasha0009 

"You can deny it all you want but, what I'm telling you is the truth no matter how you look at it. Your son has been at the same place that you've been for more than a month now. The Institute. That's where your son is." Kellogg says to a stunned and shocked Sole as her eyes widen at what she has just been told. "Your lying... he can't be there he just can't be..." Sole's voice trails off as her anger and hatred turns into a sick sense of utter betrayal. That has Kellogg laughing at the utter look of disbelief on Sole's face that was so full of hatred and rage before now seems like a distant memory. Talk about a cruel since of irony. Hmm what's the cliche? "So close yet so far." Kellogg sneers the last part out. "But, don't you worry at least you'll die knowing he's in a safe and loving home." Kellogg says as he casually shrugs his shoulders, as if this was nothing new to him. 

This only adds to Sole's anger as she turns and glares back a Kellogg with eyes that promise absolute retribution. "Are you done yet? God I'm sick of hearing your damn mouth running and running that I'm going to puke. It doesn't matter where my son is because I will find him. Even if he really is at the Institute. I'll find my son no matter what! And nothing you say or do is going to change that!" Sole yells out her utter defiance to Kellogg. "Well then I say we wrap this up and get this show on the road shall we?" Kellogg says as he motions for his small group of Synths to attack. All at once the Synths begin to attack that has Sole ducking into one of the old computer cubicles. But, that doesn't stop one of the Synth from following her into the cubicle.

Grabbing the prototype laser rifle Sole takes the gun and blocking the Synth's attack she takes it and shoving the Synth back, Sole fires at the Synth turning it into a burning pile of ash. Quickly running out of the cubicle to avoid being bottlenecked and overwhelmed by the Synths, Sole finds that the Synths have also decided to use the cubicles for cover like she did. "Dammit to hell just when they couldn't be even more annoying as is!" Sole grumbles darkly to herself as she switches out the laser rifle and taking the baton from the deactivated Synth Sole decides to try and more closer and personal tactic. Taking the baton Sole starts to attack the Synths, until all of a sudden a hard and sudden punch to her chest sends Sole flying across the room. Gasping as Sole feels several of her ribs break from the attack, she lands hard onto the ground gasping for air as she begins coughing up blood. 

Curling up into a ball of pain Sole's quickly yanked upward by her hair that has her yelling out in pain. "Is this really the best that you got? Pathetic! Stop fucking around and show me what your really made of! I know the Institute's done something to you. Don't think that I haven't notice that nice and shiny new "band" of yours. As well as you new arm. See your even better than you were before. You've just been given a new set of claws and fangs. Especially since this was all thanks to my little "pet" that decided to pay your little Sanctuary a visit. Now am I wrong?" Kellogg says as he looks into Sole's ice blue eyes. Hearing those words opens the door in Sole's mind where she keeps all of her darkest fears, all of her mistakes, and all of her failures locked away. And most painful of all was the feeling of herself dying all alone, the same fate that befell Joshua as he too died all alone, with no one to help comfort him or ease his fears as he left this world into the next. A failure that Sole will never ever forget or forgive. A failure that Sole would see to that was taken care of personally by taking out the person responsible for all of this in the first place .

*

I'm Dying. The pain that once burned like fire had faded away to an icy numbness that seems to consume me. Blackness fills the edges of my vision and the only thing I could hear was the sound of my own dying heartbeat. My breath came in ragged, shallow gasps. Each breath only filling my lungs with blood that was slowly drowning me. Seconds passed as I lay there slowly drowning in my own blood as it continues to pool around me. The pain. The blood. The feeling of myself dying all alone. Of seeing Joshua slowly dying in front of me for a brief moment in my arms, before he was ripped away by the insane Bloody Reaper. Of being mocked at by the cold hearted Institute Courser as I lay dying. As this monster, this creature... took away everything from me. The anger and the denial of feeling my life slowly fading away from me burned bright and fierce. The hot and blazing flame was smothered by the bone chilling and icy cold fingers of the darkness and numbness. The same anger turned into heartbreaking realization that this was one fight I was not coming back from. One that would take me from this world and away from all of those that I loved and cared for. But, I would be able to leave all of this pain, this sorrow and this agony behind me. As I took one last shuttering breath and as I closed my eyes, my fragile, human heart beat one last time. As I fell into the darkness of oblivion. 

*

Slowly opening her eyes as that terrible memory, one that will never ever be forgotten, slowly fades away. Sole's eyes blaze with an icy arctic blue full of anger and rage as she looks at Kellogg. Feeling him tightening the hold on her hair as Sole turns and looks at him, their eyes meeting with their own blazing determination. "Tell me something Kellogg. Do you know what it's like to feel yourself slowly dying? To feel your body turning ice cold as your own warm blood flows away from you. And the fear. The fear of descending into that darkness where you haven't even the slightest clue of what is beyond the darkness. Will the darkness be a warm comforting light? Or will it only be the fear and the darkness that awaits you." Sole says to Kellogg as he looks at her with confusion and with an annoyed look. "I don't know what the hell your talking about and frankly I don't really give a flying fuck. All I care about is the look you'll have in your eyes when I kill you. The look of defeat and despair. Then I guess you'll find out what lays beyond from there." Kellogg says with arrogance. Sole only looks at him with her own smug expression that has Kellogg looking at her with unease. 

Pulling out a knife, that Sole hid in her boot, that Sole found earlier inside the upper rooms of the fort. Glancing up at a smug looking Kellogg, who still continues to hold Sole by her hair, in an inescapable grip. Sole looks up and smiles as she suddenly takes the knife and quickly pulls slashes it across her hair. The razor sharp knife cuts through her shoulder length bluish black hair like a hot knife through butter. Sole's hair falls down like feathers onto the dirty ground into a small pile. Kellogg's eyes widened in shock at such a move, that quickly turns into a look of surprise as he finds himself wide open for an attack. Yelling out her own battle cry Sole pulls back her left arm and punches Kellogg as hard as she can to his chest as well. The attack has the same effects that happened to Sole as Kellogg goes flying across the room and lands into one of the cubicles. Coughing up blood and glaring at Sole with hatred. 

Kellogg brings out his magnum and begins to fire off shot after shot. "Shit! Shit! Shit! Goddamnit! Sole yells as she dives into one of the old cubicles as she grabs one of the plasma pistol and fires back. "I'm going to kill you slowly for that you damn bitch!" Kellogg yells from the other side of the room. "Not before I kill you! You damn fucking murdering prick!" Sole yells back at Kellogg as they both continue to fire at each other. (Click) "Shit I'm out of ammo! Well this piece of junk was worthless. Top of the line technology my ass. Dammit now where the hell did you get to you damn. OH SHIT!" Sole yells as she sees several frag grenades thrown in her general direction. Scrambling up Sole jumps up and dives into another corner as the grenades explode that sends debris flying. Grabbing the laser rifle Sole takes the risk and jumps out and fires over and over. Several of them managed to land close to Kellogg's location as Sole could hear him cussing at her. 

Feeling all of her senses heighten, from the activation of the Courser Chip, Sole takes the chance and the risk and goes on the warpath. "The hell with this shit! It's time to go for broke!" Sole yells as she jumps up and takes off running in a zigzag pattern. Running around the cubicles Sole manages to get to avoid the Synths and get to Kellogg's location. Catching him off guard Sole risks everything as she runs at him head on. Rushing towards the cubicle Sole pulls her arm back for another hit only to be blindside by a hidden Synth as it tackles her to the ground as another takes aim and fires at her. 

Yelling out in pain as Sole can feel the heavy shadowed leather Raider armor burning and melting from the plasma attacks. Sole manages to grab onto the attacking Synth as she takes and throws the Synth off of her as she tackles the recovering Synth before it could get back up. Before Sole or the Synths could even have a chance to even attack they all find themselves being blown backwards as again several frag grenades where thrown into the pile. Time seems to come to a crawl as a deafening ringing fills Sole's ears as she lands onto the debris covered ground. With blood dripping from her ears Sole slowly looks around with a shell shocked look on her face as she slowly tries to get back up. Fumbling around inside of what was left of her armor, Sole manages to bring out the few Stimpaks she has and injects herself with one. With the healing aid in her body the pain also fades away as the Courser Chip heals the rest of the injuries. 

However, from past experiences Sole knows that she has to end this fight quickly since she doesn't know how long the effects from the Courser Chip will last. And any injuries that she will obtain will be dulled from it until it deactivates. The last time this happened, Sole ended up in a battered and bloody mess. "You cheap ass motherfucker! I'm so going to make you pay for that cheap shot! As well as all of your bullshit that you've been spouting about!" Sole yells at Kellogg as she slowly gets up and glares at him as well as the rest of the Synths that seem to have all stopped attacking. At least for now. Kellogg only glares up at Sole with eyes full of pain and anger. "That's what I've been telling you the whole time! Weren't you listening to me. "Haven't you been paying attention? You don't find the Institute. The Institute finds you." Hence when I was telling you that your just like me, someone that's only pretending to being a human when their really a monster waiting to kill again. Fight it all you want but, it will consume you just like it has with me. But, unlike you I fully embraced it instead of fighting it. 

And just another little tidbit you can forget about aging ever again, another reason that you'll never be normal again but, a freak just like me." Kellogg states. "Blah, blah, blah what nonsense are you going on about this time ya lying damn psychopath. I swear half of this shit is just plain ass ridiculous. Okay maybe not so much as the same hardware but, the rest. Ha. I'll believe it when I see it. And if your right about my son then I'll deal with the Institute myself. And as for that little "pet" of yours. Your going to hell for that. How could you turn an innocent Ghoul into the one thing that all Ghouls fear the most... turning Feral." Sole says to herself as she remembers when she first meet the Ghoul that would become known as the Bloody Reaper as Sole could hear the despair and the desperation in the Ghouls voice and face when he looked into her eyes. Before he lost his mind as the slow and painful process of losing his sanity and not only turning Feral but, into a heavily irradiated glowing Feral Ghoul. "You had no right to do that to some poor and innocent Ghoul. As well as sending that damn monster to my home and killing my men! Which lead to all of this... this whole fucking mess that's all your fault!" Sole yells out in an explosion of rage.

I've heard that the Institute is looking for you from the scientist and staff. As well as from my damn little "friend" as well. But, I'm going to be the one that gets to off your ass you hear me. So let's get this over with Kellogg." Sole says that has the Synths start attacking her. "Fine by me." Kellogg says as he suddenly disappears. Sole only gawks at the fact that Kellogg had suddenly turned invisible. "You... you son of a bitch! That's cheating! Now I'm really going to kill you! Ow! Get off of me you damn worthless buckets of slag!" Sole yells as she finds herself being attacked and overwhelmed by the Synths, from the corner of her eyes Sole can see dust and debris moving from Kellogg's invisible movement. Reaching into her pocket Sole pulls the pins on two out of the three Pulse Grenades and throws them towards that way. 

Sole smiles as she hears a string of cussing from Kellogg that means that Sole has managed to land a successful hit. Sole turns her attention back to the last few remaining Synths. Taking the very last Stimpak Sole injects it as she charges right into the Synths path. Gritting her teeth from the hits she takes from their plasma guns. Dropping to the ground Sole manages to knock on of the Synths to the ground as she delivers a sharp and heavy axe kick down onto the Synth crippling it. Reaching for the 10mm Sole takes it and begins to off load what little ammunition she had, onto the Synths that leaves them into a sparking pile of wires, synthetic paneling and scrap metal. Sole throws the 10mm to the side and grabs her laser rifle as she waits to make her move.

"Goddammit your persistent! I'll give you credit for that. Ha! That's the way a monster should act. Hell if it was me I'd act the very same way you are if I was in your position. At least that's what I'd like to think I would. But, all of this is all useless. So why don't you do me a favor and just die already!" Kellogg yells as he Stimpaks himself. "Fuck you Kellogg! I'm going to make you suffer just like you've made me suffer twice over!" Sole shouts as she fires her laser rifle in several directions as Sole tries to figure out where Kellogg was at. "Jesus Christ woman just let him go! Your son is where he belongs at the Institute! The Commonwealth is nothing but, a war torn nuclear apocalypse world that isn't worth saving! That's why your he's better off at the Institute than with the likes of you!" Kellogg yells out as he fires in rapid motions with his lethal 44 magnum gun.

Using her enhanced scenes Sole rushes at where she hopes Kellogg will be. Hearing and feeling bullets fly by as one hits Sole in her upper left arm. The pain instantly fades away as the blood pours from the wound. Taking the butt of her laser rifle Sole brings it up and slams into down into something hard and solid. As Kellogg yells out in pain as he shoves at Sole's chest that sends her into a pile of old and ruined computers. Quickly recovering Sole barely has time to dodge as Kellogg's left fist comes crashing down, going right through the computers. Finally figuring out where Kellogg is Sole reaches out and grabbing onto something solid and rectangular like pulls it forward and she crushes it with her left hand. Kellogg's gasp of surprise was all that Sole needed to hear as Kellogg becomes visible again. Snarling at her Kellogg shoots several rounds off that thankfully get lodged into the leather armor but, still feels as though Sole was hit by a battering ram. 

Wincing from her own pain both Sole and Kellogg jump back as they stare at each other with murderous intent. As they both use their last Stimpak and start running at each other they both land hits to each others faces with their non enhanced fists. Staggering back Sole spits out a mouthful of blood as she sees Kellogg doing the same until he jumps at her and knocking her down brings his left fist up to strike at her head. A blow that will kill Sole if she lets it hit her. At the very last second with the help of her heightened senses Sole barely has time to duck as a Kellogg's own enhanced arm comes swinging down. Rolling to her side Sole quickly grabs onto Kellogg's jacket and throws her own punch that hits him off of her as Sole gets to her feet. 

Standing up and panting hard from the prolong fight, the two combatants look at each other with intense anger and the rush of adrenaline from the fight. Kellogg and Sole continue to stand still until the sound of a deactivated Synth clatters to the floor. Rushing towards each other Sole and Kellogg both skid to a stop as both of their left arms collide. The impact is hard enough to make Sole's own teeth rattle. Not to mention the immense and deep throbbing and stabbing pain to her entire body from the force of the hit. That even the Courser Chip can't fully dull out. And the damage the attack brought was bad for the two combatants hellbent on killing each other, as metal and flesh collide. The sickening sound fills the room of metal and flesh colliding together. That has Kellogg and Sole looking at each other eye to eye with a mixture of pain and defiance with a mixture of absolute pain and agony. 

For Sole she can feel the synthetic and metal framework and the advance working mechanisms break from the force of the attack. Metal fragments, wires and circuits tear through the synthetic skin, in what would be a horrifying injury, if it was a normal arm made of flesh and blood. Sole winces as she also feels an intense pain as the solid hit radiates up her synthetic arm, as Sole can feel the joint popping out of the synthetic port. That leaves Sole's left arm useless. For Kellogg the bones in his arms are all but, broken except for the now exposed metal structures, that are seen protruding from Kellogg's mangled arm. Kellogg's own left broken Cybernetic limb actuator leaves his arm limp and useless. Seeing the same type of technology that was implanted into Sole's body has her eyes widening as she steps back away from Kellogg in shock. "Wha... what the hell. So it is true... you really are just like me. And I was used as nothing but, a damn science experiment!" Sole says in all but, an angry whisper. As Sole continues to stare at Kellogg's own enhanced left arm. Although not as extensive as her arm the results are still the same. 

"You really are the most persistent damn woman I've ever had to face. Heh. You'd put most of my other "victims" to shame for they would have already been dead and rotting in a ditch somewhere. But not you. Your here you are. Standing there so damn determined that it is really sad. Your here looking and hoping for a happy reunion that isn't gonna happen. It never was from the very beginning. Heh. The thing about happiness is that you only know you had it when it's gone. I mean, you may think to yourself that you're happy. But you don't really believe it. You focus on the petty bullshit, or the next job, or whatever. It's only looking back, by comparison to what comes after, that you really understand that's what happiness felt like. Truth be told I actually feel kinda sorry for you. You see I've really kinda grown attached to the boy. Great kid and all but, that's something you'll never going to have to worry about now aren't you." Kellogg says to Sole in an also resigned tone of voice. 

This has Sole looking down at the ground as she grips her hands on her laser rifle even harder. "Fuck you. You hear me? Fuck. You. I don't want your pity and I sure as hell don't want you talking about MY son like you own him!" Sole yells as she glares at Kellogg with hatred filled eyes that are lined with tears. Tired, in pain injured and exhausted from the fight as Sole can feel the telltale signs that the Courser Chip was in the process of getting ready to deactivate. Sole looks at Kellogg as he looks at her as they both grip their guns and stand their like and old fashion stand off. As they both wait and watch for the other to make the first move... It was over in a blink of an eye as they both drew their guns at the same time and fired as they both fall to the ground motionless. A soft moan of pain was heard as Sole very slowly pulls herself up as she looks down at the bleeding gunshot to her left lower abdomen that was beginning to bleed heavily. A gurgled filled cough catches Sole's attention as she tuned to look at Kellogg, who hasn't moved from where he fell. 

Cursing loudly to herself Sole reaches into her ruined armor, that she throws to the ground and pulls out to vials. Sole only frowns and sighs deeply for unfortunately she used her last Stimpak and the only vial that was left was of course the Med-X. Not even bothering to think about the effects that will more than likely get her addicted to the stuff. Sole injects it into her as the drug induce high takes affect. Slowly Sole walks over to where Kellogg was seen laying on the ground a pool of his own surrounding him. *coughing* "Well... I guess we know... who's the winner... now... don't we..." *coughing* "God Even I knew that it... was a big mistake *coughing* of leaving you alive... I should have just killed you while you where still on ice... 

Heh... Like yourself I to * coughing* I to understood that kind of revenge... better than no one. At least I know... that those Institute bastards... *gurgled coughing* will soon gets what's coming to them too. Especially... with what... you know about your son... Just *coughs up a lot blood* make... sure you... get a good... look on... those damn... bastards... when you... kill... them..." * inhales deeply and exhales slowly with a shattering breath* Kellogg says as he breaths his last breath and dies from the fatal gunshot he got from Sole's attack. Sole stands there looking down at Kellogg's body as the realization slowly sets in. "You can count on that. If they really do have my son... they'll see what a mothers wrath will really be like. You have my word on that. And I always keep my word." Sole says as she slumps onto her knees in her drug induced high that fades quickly into utter fatigue. As Sole slides onto a wall and down to her side and passes out.

Slowly waking up and absolutely stiff and sore as hell from the fight Sole notices that the room is dark as the sun must have set a while ago. Groaning Sole slowly looks over at Kellogg's body as Sole kneels down in front of him Sole carefully looks over the unique armor. Slowly unclamping Kellogg's unique armor, Sole slides it off and painfully slips it over her left limp arm and shoulder. Noting how the tough and very flexible armor covers all of the major key points of where Sole's left arm was heavily modified as well as several guards to help protect the surrounding area. "Now this is definitely coming with me as well as this nice little gun of yours and hello, hello what do we have here?" Sole says as she picks up a holotape from one of Kellogg's pockets from his jacket. 

Sole takes the jacket with her since the rest of her armor and clothing has been reduced to rags, as she slides the jacket over her. Cringing at the very thought of wearing someone's dead jacket as well as the smell of the San Francisco cigar smoke instead of the Gray Tortoises that Sole has grown to love as those where always Nick's favorite brand choice of his cigarettes that he would smoke. Looking around the room and rummaging through some desks, trucks, as well as some of the first aid kits. Sole manages to find several Stimpaks and heals herself up quite a bit as well as takes a dose of some Addictol to hopefully help get rid of the drug craving for another induce high from the Med-X. That despite the Addictol Sole still has that slight craving in the back of her mind.

After searching through most of the stuff Sole manages to find one of the only newer looking and working terminal that requires the password that Sole found in Kellogg's jacket. Slipping the holotape in it only proves that Kellogg was indeed telling the truth about her son and that he was taken to the Institute by none other than X6-88 and was paid for his services to the Institute. This has Sole mad and pissed as hell at learning that it was X6-88 that was also involved with all of this. "Dammit to fucking hell I've had enough of this! Just wait until I get back their. I'm finding my son if I have to fear that place to pieces!" Sole promises to herself. Taking a deep breath Sole continues to run through the tape, that shows another option about the doors leading to the roof of the building. The tape also has the codes needed to deactivate the turrets outside of the building. 

With her body protesting at every single move, Sole slowly turns around and slowly walks through and doors and out onto the roof of the building. Looking up the night sky is filled with stars and a giant full moon. Sole would have loved to have had the time to just lay down and gaze up into the sky. Staring up at the sky, it wasn't until Sole heard the distinctive sounds of military style vertebirds coming from the west of her. Sole only groans and turns to look around to find where and what the sound is coming from. "Oh my God now what is it this time." Sole mutters to herself wearily. What she sees has Sole's jaw dropping in awe and amazement. As several vertebirds come flying into the Commonwealth following with one of the largest airships that Sole has ever seen in her entire life. Spot lights could be seen shining downward onto several areas if the Commonwealth as the airship flies over the area. Scanning the ground for any potential harmful threats as the mighty airship continued to move across the night sky. Sole jumps in surprise as a loud voice echoes from the ships outer paging system.

"People of the Commonwealth. Do not interfere, our intentions are peaceful. We are the Brotherhood of Steel." As the unknown voice clicks off as Sole can see another vertebird drop off from one of the ships hanger bay. That circles around to follow the rest of the other vertebirds surrounding the large airship. Obviously showing their strength in numbers as well as their military strength. As the airship continues to fly into the very heart of the Commonwealth towards what Sole is thinking must be the old Boston airport. Thinking to herself that whoever this Brotherhood of Steel was, that they were hopefully friendly and not here to start another war within the Commonwealth. 

"Good God look at the size of that thing... they must have an entire army on that ship. And man oh man do these guys know how to make an entrance that's for damn sure. Let's just hope these guys are friendly... And no matter what I've got to get onto that ship! That's just a damn mechanical engineers dream come true! God I wonder what they use to keep it airborne or what the interior of the ship looks like or hell even if the ship has its own defense systems." Sole begins to list off all of the ideas and possibilities until she feels the staticky buzzing sensation as suddenly everything is engulfed into a brilliant flash of whitish blue light that fades into darkness. As Kellogg has been defeated and Sole has had her revenge as well as some foreclosure. This newest player could spell a possible new alliance towards the Commonwealth or will more chaos come with their presence. Only time will tell what the future holds as Sole will come to see what time has to enfold.

*To Be Continued*


	44. The Secrets From Below And Within. My Lies And My Sins.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the battle with Kellogg over with Sole is left battered both physically and mentally. As more and more questions than answers are now facing Sole. Turning to the Institute Sole will find out the truths m and the lies that await her from below.

My Sweet Valentine (44) Chapter 44: Science And Secrecy. Part 5: The Secrets From Below And Within. My Lies And My Sins.  
Inuyasha0009

The blinding bluish white light gives way to a dimly lit yellow and gray colored room. Shaking her head as the tingling sensation passes over her, Sole lets out a long sigh as she cradles her mangled left arm. "God I hate that thing! Fucking hell it feels as if every single bone in my body is vibrating." Sole states wearily. Slowly stepping out of the room into what must be some sort of control room but, to what exactly is the question that still remains to be solved. "It can't be... is that even possible? How in the world. Wait a minute what the hell am I thinking I'm in the damn Institute so of course it's possible and it makes since. They're using teleportation to travel in and out of the Commonwealth, that's why no one can't find them. And how the Institute is replacing humans with Synths." Sole thinks to herself. "Dammit I got to find out more of what they're up to but, I gotta be careful. If what Kellogg said was really true about my son. Then I'm already going to have my hands full trying to find him and act like I don't know anything. Man this is just gonna suck..."Sole grumbles. 

Looking around cautiously Sole makes her way into the main lobby of the Institute thinking to herself of a way to accomplish all of this. "They're already going to be keeping a close eye on me especially with me up and disappearing and running into Kellogg of all people. This is too much of a coincidence and I don't like coincidences." Sole thinks to herself as she walks further out into the open and stops dead in her tracks. "There you are Ma'am where have you been and what the hell happened to you?" X6-88 says as he steps towards Sole and stops at seeing the extend of her injuries. Injuries that also has everyone in the area looking at her as well. Memories of what Sole read and what Kellogg told her flashes across her mind. The shocked look is replaced with rage as Sole glares at him. "You bastard... you knew this whole time. Where is he? Where is my son!" Sole yells as the Courser Chip suddenly actives from the flood of anger and adrenaline surging throughout Sole's body. All of Sole's pain and exhaustion disappears into nothingness. 

"That is not important now Ma'am. You are seriously injured and require immediate medical attention." X6-88 states in a matter of fact tone of voice. That only angers Sole even more. "I read everything from Kellogg's terminal and from what Kellogg told me. YOU where there. YOU took my son so where is he! Tell me goddammit I know that he's here at the Institute. So where is he tell me!" Sole yells her voice full of anger and rage that has her body trembling. Reaching into her ruined vest pocket and pulling out a syringe, Sole injects herself with it without a second thought. The acid like burning pain in her veins dissolves into a red killing haze of madness as the Psycho takes full effect. 

Whipping out the laser rifle, Sole begins to fire round after round at X6-88. Diving around trees and running back to their departments, screams of several scientists could be heard as they go running for cover. Several armed Synths, that where patrolling the areas, arrive and begin to fire back on the opposing target. Laughing as several shots hit her, Sole only fires back at the Synths not caring or feeling the pain from plasma burns. Over and over, images flash back of Sole being inside Fort Hagen and the battle she had with the Synths there. Taking aim and laughing the whole time, Sole begins to off load onto the Synths. Her shots easily disabling them as more and more Synths come in from several of the different departments. 

Letting out a startled shout Sole finds herself being tackled to the ground as X6-88 try's to restrain her. The effects of the Psycho only makes Sole even more reckless and frenzied. Anger and hatred surging through her, has Sole beginning to thrash around to break free. X6-88 only tightens his grip around her as the two fight for control over the other. A moment of clarity comes through the drug induced rage. Letting her body go limp X6-88 lessens his grip on Sole that proves to be a very bad and a very painful mistake. Flinging her head forward Sole head butts X6-88 that has him grunting in pain as he pulls away from Sole.

Feeling X6-88 grip slipping away as he lets go, Sole rolls away from him. Quickly getting to her feet and oblivious to any of the pain and exhaustion. Sole grabs her left limp arm and ripping it out of from the synthetic port, Sole slams her metal arm against X6-88's head like someone would with a baseball bat. "HA HA! Take that you asshole and it's a Home motherfucking Run!" Sole shouts out in an insane giggly voice as she throws her now ruined arm to the ground. The sudden hit knocks off X6-88's shiny patrolman glasses that has him slowly turning his head towards Sole and glares at her. His dark brown eyes settle onto Sole as he straightens up and cracking his neck he lunges at Sole who mets him head on. 

The two of them come crashing into each other as X6-88 begins to dodge Sole's hits as he delivers his own. Unlike Sole's hits, X6-88's are precisely accurate and painful compared to Sole's hits that are slow and uncoordinated compared to X6-88's. Trying to fight back from X6-88's attacks as they hit her over and over again. Sole finds herself being thrown onto the ground again and again. Each time Sole finds herself getting up slower and slower. Gritting her teeth Sole lets loose one more swing at X6-88 to ward off his attacks to gain some ground. However, Sole's fist goes too wide as X6-88's elbow strikes her back that causes Sole to stumble to the ground again. 

Tucking and rolling to the side Sole grabs her discarded rifle and pointing her laser rifle Sole opens fire on him. The sudden attack from Sole has X6-88 dodging them and reaching for his own weapon to end this once and for all. Lifting his gun X6-88 stops as he sees blood dripping onto the ground from Sole's now mangled and damaged port to the injures that she must have had earlier begin to open up. Sole's breathing is coming in heavy gasps, her entire body is trembling from the blood loss as well as from the physical and mental exhaustion. However, despite that Sole's eyes are still blazing with the will to continue to fight. A fight that would seriously injury Sole even more or worse could possibly kill her. Due to the tremendous strain Sole is putting on her already worn and battered body.

Until a loud voice is heard above the chaos from one of the upper balconies. A voice that demands full attention and holds power to those that hear it. "Courser Chip recall code number Sole-SO-09. Recall code: Survivor, the voice has an instant affect on Sole as her eyes widen and roll back and she falls to the floor. "Quickly get her to the medical bay at once. All units stand down that's an order." Father says to the remaining Synths and the other armed Coursers that where coming to aide one of their own. "What the hell is going on here. Where has she been and why is she injured so badly? I was told that she was teleported away from the Institute. I want answers and I want them now. Where did she go? Who took her? And mostly who was it that took her? I excepted more from you X6-88. I want a full report in my office at once. "I must apologize sir I was only trying to restrain her. It will not happen again." X6-88 says in a monotone like voice. Obviously X6-88 was only thinking what he thought and deemed necessary to end the fight. 

"It seemed that you where only making things worse then they were. I won't say this again you are to protect her while she is here at the Institute. Although with the recent unexpected events that may have to change. She's already been through enough as it is. And I have a feeling that whatever she saw and went through isn't going to end very well. Sooner or later the truth must be reveled to her..." Father says as he watches the medical personnel taking Sole away. Seeing her injured, distressed, and angry all because she was looking for her son. That apparently she now knows is here in the Institute. Father only frowns as his eyes look downward as a huge sense of sadness overcomes him. "Soon mother... soon you will know that your son is here. That I am here." Father whispers as Sole is taken away. 

Turning around Father only feels even worse that it took him breaking his own promise to himself that he wouldn't use Sole's recall code, when he learned that she has a fully active Courser Chip inside of her. And that like all Synths and also Coursers, they could be rendered inactive if their recall code was said. This was what Father was afraid of when the head departments stated that she needed a Courser Chip to help save her. "I should have said no, there must have been another way another outcome than what I'm facing now." Father says sadly as he looks down as the rest of the scientists and Synths have gone back to their regular routines and duties. (Sighs) "I suppose this incident will have to fall under one of those "what if moments" or "moments of regret from my choice of doing something or not doing something. Father says as he turns and walks around back towards his office.

*

The darkness gave way to warmth and the soft feeling of a bed as Sole could feel herself snuggling closer to Nick. And God did Sole need this more than anything right now. Sole's body arching beneath the warm synthetic skin of her partner, her lover, and her Sweet Valentine. A low moan slips from Sole's throat as Nick's hands close over her breasts. His thumbs chafing her nipples as a little smile kicks up on the side of Nick's face. A smile that reaches his soft yellow glowing eyes. Nick's eyes where watching the tips of Sole's nipples tighten for him beneath his touch. His fingers stroking and caressing her aching breast that sends a lightening bolt of need straight to her swollen and aching clit. Sole gasps and jolts as Nick runs his hands slowly down her abdomen a flood of moisture slicks her sex. Sliding her hands around his head, Sole brings Nick's head downward urging him onward. A soft chuckle could be heard from Nick before his hot tongue swirls around each nipple in turn, sucking them deep into his mouth. Each lick and suck from Nick's hot moist mouth has Sole's body writhing helplessly beneath his a soft cry escaping from her. 

"You like don't you my precious Sole." Nick says glancing up to look into Sole's slate blue eyes. His gaze gleaming with lust and love. Not getting an answer from her, Nick scraps his teeth gently over Sole's nipple that has another soft gasp escaping from her. "Don't you doll." Nick purrs the words out. Sole's body shivers at the erotic feeling that seems only to increase with each passing second. "Yes Nick. God you know how much I love you when your doing this to me. You and only you can make he feel this way." Sole moans softly as she urges Nick to continue. Laughing softly Nick leans upwards and catches Sole's mouth with his, in a hot and searing lustful kiss. His fingers gently tugging and rolling her peaked nipples that leaves them wanting more. Nick lifts his head and weight off of her as he seems to fade into the darkness. "No, don't go. Please Nick don't go." Sole whispers as she laces her fingers with his and pulls Nick back to her warm embrace. Nick only smiles down at Sole as she gently pulls him back down to her chest. A ragged groan escapes Sole's mouth as Nick continues to torment and tease her.

Nick's tongue began batting at her nipples as he pulls one into his hot mouth. That has Sole gasping as she rakes her nails down his back. "Dammit doll watch those claws of yours!" Nick growls out his right metal hand finding her hands and shackles them above her head. This move usually would always cause Sole to stop with uncertainty at being held in such a vulnerable position. This time however, doesn't even seem to bother Sole. In face it only adds to the sexual arousal between the two of them. "More Nick I want more. Show me more please." Sole's pleads where always music to Nick's ears. Sole wants and needs to loose herself with Nick as this whole ordeal was nothing but, a nightmare from hell that would end and they would go on with their lives as before. A thought that doesn't seem right for some reason Sole thinks to herself not knowing why. Sole's thoughts where quickly turned back to the task at hand. As Nick continues his little method of attack. 

Nick's warm fingers slide down Sole's firm abdomen and begins rubbing the slick folds of her sex. Just feeling Nick's hand on Sole's most intimate spot, has need skyrocketing faster than the Red Rocket Truck Stops signature red rocket. Just The feeling of Nick's warm hand rubbing her swollen clit has Sole sobbing with need as the sexual excitement turns into a wild living entity inside of her. Sole has to grit her teeth hard as Nick slides a finger inside of her dripping sex, laughing at her as Nick strokes the rest of his fingers over her swollen wet folds. Each stroke and flick causing Sole's body to jump and jerk causing more cream to slide down Nick's fingers. Adding another finger inside of Sole's sex has her back arching in pure sinful desire. Nick gives a low hum of as Sole's sex clamp down onto his fingers. An approval as Nick begins to slide his fingers in and out of Sole's soaked sex. "God I love how wet you get more me my little precious Sole. I'm going to be claiming you as my own as I fuck your tight wet sex." Nick says in a low growl looking directly into Sole's eyes as he makes the stern statement meaning Nick meant business.

"Then what are you waiting around for my Valentine. Hurry! I need you now!" Sole pleads out as she can feel her sexual tension coiling tighter and tighter for release. "Not yet Sole not yet. I haven't had my fun yet." Nick whispers huskily to her as Nick leans upwards and fastens his mouth onto Sole's. His thumb stroking her sensitive clit in time with his thrusting fingers. The pace was set at a fast and punishing rhythm that has Sole tightening her embrace around Nick even tighter. A low keening moan leaves Sole's lips while Nick continues to fuck her mercilessly. Sole was so close, so close to falling off the precipice and into utter euphoria of sexual bliss and release. Sole's inner muscles clamping down hard onto Nick's fingers as he quickens his already brutal pace. Still it wasn't enough for Sole to fall over the edge that she was stuck at as Nick only prolongs her need for release. Nick was always the master in this game, this Sole has no doubts about that made their love for each other grow until they couldn't tell where Sole left off and where Nick started. 

Taking in a deep breath, Sole hopes and try's to calm herself, her fast and pounding heartbeat and her sexual desire for release. That only continues to coil tighter and tighter within herself, that if Sole doesn't get relief soon she's going to scream out her frustration. Sole's fingers sliding up, as she easily slipped them from Nick's grasp and begins to soothingly rub the sides of his very sensitive neck. That has Nick groaning out in sheer bliss as the rest of his control slips away. "My, my such a resourceful and talented thing my woman is." Nick says with a voice full of love and adoration. A voice that turns into another ragged groan as Sole continues to stoke and kiss at Nick's sensitive neck.

Sliding a third finger into Sole's stretched and soaking wet sex has Sole bitting her lip to stop the scream from escaping her, Sole's eyes close in utter rapture. "Hey now my dear sweet Sole I believe that's my job." Nick says as he catches Sole biting her lip. Bring her kissed swollen lips to his own as Nick's voice was pitched low and full of passion. Nick's blazing yellow eyes never leaving Sole's dark slate blue eyes. Leaning towards her Nick brushes his lips across Sole's, his tongue sliding along the seems of her lower lip that has Sole mouth opening for him as Nick's tongue stabs deep into her mouth. Their tongues dueling and tangling with each other as Sole tightens her hold onto Nick. Sole's hips matching Nick's fast and ruthless pace. The feeling of Nick's fingers thrusting into her cum soaking sex and the pleasure pain feeling of feeling so tight and stretched along with the passion filled kisses overwhelm Sole. 

Nick's hand slides up to cup and knead her swollen and achy breasts, his cool hand gently rubbing her nipples that only cause Sole to grow even wetter for him. A loud moan escapes from Sole's lips against Nick's as Sole begins to slowly undulate her hips to match Nick's pace and rhythm. Sole wraps her legs tighter around Nick that has both of them gasping for breath. "God Nick I've missed this so much... I missed you so much that my heart wants to break at the thought of being taken away from you." Sole cries out her confession as Nick tightens his hold onto her. "That's why I want you right now Nicholas. Right now. Hurry!" Sole pleads to Nick that has him smiling even more. "And end this so soon? No way on earth Sole. Not a chance in hell when I'm here with you." Nick replies firmly as he tightens his hold onto Sole's hips and picking up his pace as Sole squeezes her inner muscles on his fingers that consumes Nick in utter ecstasy that causes Nick groan her name against Sole's shoulder. "God Nick how I've waited for this, for you all of you!" Sole cries out as she's so close to falling into utter oblivion of release as she plans to drag Nick with her.

"God Nick this is so perfect. There's no one else just you and only you." Sole whispers catching Nick's mouth again. "God how I've wanted this too Sole. Your mine Sole mine and only mine. Not the damn Institute or anyone else but, just you and me." Nick grits out every word as he too feels his own release coming up fast. That of course is after his precious Sole's needs are met before his own needs. Both of their cries fill the room from their mind shattering release, that leaves Sole limp. Utter contentment and sexual satisfaction saps away any strength to move. With a soft groan Nick gives Sole's sex a final thrust as he pulls out his cum coated fingers. Taking his time to lick Sole's sweet and spicy nectar that makes Sole's body achy all over again. 

Hooking his arm around her waist, Nick gently pulls Sole up against him. Running his palm down her body, cupping her breast, tweaking her nipple and finally slipping a finger over Sole's sensitive clit. A harsh moan leaves Sole's throat as everything begins to become unfocused, Nick's voice seems to get further and further away as everything turns black. A darkness that has Sole thinking about what just happened and that Sole was right that this was exactly what she wanted and needed. To be with her Sweet Valentine, to forget everything and everyone in her life for that one brief moment in time. A time where Sole wanted and needed to be claimed and touched by her man, her Valentine. A moment Sole wanted and needed to be fucked.

*

"Mmmph!" Sole exclaims as a black cat lands on top of her stomach, jerking Sole out of her erotic dream no... her erotic memories. The cat only looks at Sole and meowing the cat begins to purr and knead her stomach. "Your lucky that I'm a sucker for cats and that your adorable. I'm going to name you Lucky because right now I'm lucky to have you at least." Sole says as she scratches the cats ears until the cat jumps down. Sole only frowns as icy fingers of fear and hot thoughts of lust war for control inside of Sole. Her erotic fantasy and dreams give away to the cold reality. A reality that this was Sole's life now, a life not with her Sweet Valentine, a life Sole has absolutely no intention of staying. 

Sole needs to find her son and get out of this damn place somehow... Running her hands through her hair and breathing hard and shivering from a cold sweat that covers Sole body, and leaves her shuttering and balling up the sheets in frustration. Noting that her hair was damp, frizzy, and messy has Sole grumbling darkly to herself as she sits up and dangling her legs down. "Dammit to hell... how many times am I going to have that same dream... I seriously need to get the hell out of here." Sole mutters to herself. Groaning Sole pulls herself out of the bed and makes her way to the exquisite and clean bathroom and steps into the shower. Sole's could feel that her body was still on a tight hair trigger. Sole notices a trail of cream sliding down the inside of her thighs from her very wet and sensitive sex that's demanding for release from her very real and very erotic dream. 

Sole decides to take a nice hot shower, seeing how she wasn't going back to sleep anytime soon. Sole's own sexual urges demanding to be sated. Sighing deeply Sole reaches and turns on the shower, the hot water pours over and down her body that has Sole shaking with sobs as the water is mixed with her tears. Tears that soon turn into raged gasps as Sole slowly begins to pleasure herself to relieve her strong and urgent need for sexual desire and release. The hot water only adds to Sole's aching needs as she begins to knead and roll her soft firm breast and nipples with her fingers. A slow moan escapes as Sole slides two fingers into her wet sex and begins to slowly and with vigor begins to pleasure herself. Sliding out her two fingers inside of her sex, Sole's middle finger begins to run her aching clit that causes a loud moan to escape from her. Using caution with her exposed metal hand and sharp fingers Sole to continue to knead her breast as Sole rubs her clit over and over until at last Sole falls over the edge. Her screams of pleasure echoing off of the shower walls.

Finally stepping out of the shower and with her sexual needs sated for the time being, Sole notices that her left arm is repaired to a certain point. The arm itself is intact and whole but, none of the metallic plating or any of the synthetic skin is covering it. Nor can Sole really feel anything but, a numb and tingling sensation. This only brings more tears at seeing her arm only reminds Sole of Nick's metal hand. Getting dressed in the same outfit but, it was a newer and much sturdier outfit from before. Sole turns and looks at the stripped gray tabby cat that was laying on her bed in a curled up purring ball of fur as Sole steps out. Looking around Sole takes in the sights of the trees the clean atmosphere and the furnishings. A commodity that would never be found outside or anywhere within the whole Commonwealth, something that Sole would rather have than being down here. Where everything seems too clean and sterile, a look that reminds Sole of either a hospital ward or more likely an insane asylum. 

Sole also takes in the large working clock above one of the walls leading into one of the departments. "Wow and actual real working clock... not gonna lie I miss seeing those besides the one that would be on my Pip-Boy if I had the damn thing." Sole mutters as she looks down at where her Pip-Boy would be. "At least that would make my arm and hand not so noticeable that it's made of metal and wires. Dammit where the hell did they do with my stuff. That stuff is mine and I'm going to get it back one way or another. At least with my Pip-Boy I'd be having a field day in a little "borrowing" of all these supplies and the equipment. The sound of soft footsteps catches Sole's attention as she turns to looks for the source. "Hello I hope I wasn't bothering you I just really never got the chance to talk to you that's all." Liam says quietly as he looks at her and out to one of the scientist talking to a small group of Synths. 

"Tell me, what is your honest opinion on how the Institute treats the Synths. I'm... I'm just curious that's all." Liam says cautiously as he glances over at Sole trying to see how she would react. "It's wrong. All of this is wrong. These Synths no these people are being treated as nothing but, slaves for the Institute as well as tools that only serve their purpose and then are cast aside. Just thinking about this makes me so angry and so sad. They deserve a better life. I've seen that several have tried to but, with them all under continuous monitoring they're prisoners that can't do a damn thing except for what their programmed or assigned to do. Any suspicious actions and their either up down or are reprogramed to their former settings." Sole says as she notices that a Courser was talking to a female Synth as she tries to explain that she wasn't looking or using on of the terminals. That all of the Synths where forbidden to do. An action that would have them taken away and be reprogrammed and their memories wiped. 

"I see... so I'm not the only one that thinks this way. I'm not sure how much I can trust you but, I've seen what you did to that other Courser and I've see that you show empathy and kindness to the other Synths. I want you to follow me and I'll have you met my partner. He's a Synth that believes and understands my... no our point of view on the Synths. Come it's not that far." Liam says as he causally walks towards one of the entrances of the lobby and Sole sees a male Synth working on the landscaping of the Institute's trees and grass. "Here we are C1-14 this is Sole, Sole this is my partner C1-14." Liam says as he introduces the two. "Liam Why have you brought this woman here? You know how dangerous and risky this is meeting here." C1-14 says as he eyes Sole with suspicion and unease. 

Especially since this woman is somehow related to something very important to the Institute." C1-14 says with his eyes cast downward as he continues to preform his duties. "I know it was a risk but, I believe that she can help us." Liam says quietly. "What exactly am I "helping" you with that's obviously not something that you want others to know about. I already have my own hands full, especially with the last little stunt that has me right smack dab on everyone's damn radar." Sole says with irritation. "Yes your little stroll out from the Institute. I'm not sure what happened to you but, it was me that managed to teleport you back. A move that also has me on their "radar" if what your saying means what I think it does." Liam says to Sole as she only looks at him with awe and disbelief. 

"You did that. How?" Sole whispers to Liam. "The details and the steps it took would take way, way to long, not that I'm saying that you wouldn't understand I'm sure that you would understand it quite well!" Liam says quickly at the glare that Sole gave him. "Anyway what we're talking about is indeed very sensitive information that I'm hoping that you won't turn us in." Liam says nervously as he glances back at C1-14. "No I won't you have my word. I should be thanking you for getting me out of that place." Sole says quietly. This has Liam and C1-14 looking at each other and nodding their heads as they explain their real reason. "The two of us have been helping Synths escape from the Institute to the surface. We take small groups and using the teleportation relay we send them to the surface. I just hope that they've all managed to get to the surface safely." Liam says with a frown. 

"I too have been helping Liam with this, for I to want to see my people free and away from the hands of the Institute. I would do anything to help them be free." C1-14 says. Sole nods her head at them. "I'm sure that they have with the help either from a good samaritan or from the Railroad. I've never met them but, I've heard enough about them that their a secret organization and that it's their sole purpose to help the escaped Synths find and live within the Commonwealth." Sole says to a stunned Liam and C1-14. "I... I can't believe that this really has worked. You see I can only send them to the surface I never find out if they've survived or even if they found other people to help them. But, you've given us hope. 

Our next objective was to send out a large group of Synths but, with everyone so uptight with the recent events we're going to have to hold off on that until things have settled down." Liam says. "How exactly are your going to do that?" Sole asks. "It's going to be complicated but, it's definitely going to be a huge risk and I'm going to need full access to the relay in order for this to work. But, don't worry I'll keep you up to date until we met again my friend." Liam says as he walks away and C1-14 continues to preform his duties. All of this new and exciting information gives Sole hope that she too may be able to escape. However, for the time being Sole has much more important matters to deal with such as finding her son. Talking a deep sigh Sole decides to go take the very intriguing elevator to one of the upper levels. Selecting one Sole steps out and is confused to find that the elevator didn't leave her to one of the upper balconies but, instead has lead her to another room with a long hallway. Thinking to try and go back down Sole is confronted with a very strange urgency to walk down the hallway to through the doors.

Never being one to not listen to her inner instincts, Sole turns around and begins to walk down then hallway until she reaches a sliding door. Taking a deep breath as a sudden feeling of uncertainty falls over her Sole steps up to the door as it slides open. The door opens up and reveals a large open room with a terminal scientific equipment and another sliding door. Thinking that this was a waste of time a small enclosure catches Sole's attention. And what she she's has her stunned and shocked. Inside the enclosed small room was a small boy with bluish black hair and wearing a white Institute outfit. As if Sole was living out a dream she slowly steps towards the enclosure and placing her trembling hand on the glass. "Shaun... is it you?" Sole says hesitatingly that catches the boys attention as he stands up to look at who was calling for him. "Yeah I'm Shaun. Who are you? I've never seen you before? Are you a new scientist?" Shaun says to Sole as she lets out a gasp of surprise. He was almost five feet tall and had the same bluish black hair and blue gray eyes that Sole had as well as the same sharp eyes that Nate had. Eyes that held more knowledge and intelligence than one would think. 

"Shaun It's... it's you. I can't believe that you've been here this whole time." Sole says with tears in her eyes as she looks at her son at long last. "What are you saying your not making any since. I don't know you. Your not from the Institute. Who are you." Shaun says as he begins to back away from the glass his eye showing a little bit of fear and uncertainty. "Shaun it's me... I'm your mother. Are you okay Shaun, they didn't hurt you did they? My God it's really you. I can't believe that Kellogg was telling me the truth after all." Sole says quietly to herself. "What are you talking about... what are you saying! Father? Father! What's going on what's happening! There's somebody in here!" Shaun shouts panicking at the stranger. 

"Shh... Shh! It's okay Shaun I'm here now I'm going to get you out of here. You don't belong here you belong with me Shaun." Sole says with tears in her eyes at the heart wrenching words her very own son is saying. Father knew all along... it's seems that everyone knew all along and I was the one that was lied to again and again. And I stuck around like a damn fool. Well not anymore I'm done with this damn place!" Sole says angrily as more tears fall from her eyes at her son's rejection of her. "I don't know you! Go away! Father! Help me! There's somebody here to take me! Help me!" Shaun shouts even louder despite Sole's attempts to sooth her son. "Shaun stop it! It's me I'm your real mother I'm not a stranger. Please... please just talk to me! Just open the door!" Sole has to shout herself to be heard over Shaun's own terrifying yells for help.

A sliding door stops Sole from trying to calm down her son as Father comes in and glances at Sole with a sad look and then at Shaun. "Shaun-S9-23. Recall code: Cirrus. Fascinating but, disappointing the child's responds where not at all what I or the other scientist where anticipating. You must understand that he is a prototype and were only just now beginning to explore the effects of introducing the child to extreme emotional stimuli. Please try and keep and open mind on what we where trying to achieve and I realize that you are very emotional right now." Father says as Shaun's body goes limp and he turns and looks into Sole's blazing ice blue eyes. 

"Keep an open mind. Are you fucking kidding me! You've lied to me this entire time! You knew that I was looking for my son, yet he's been here this whole time. So please tell me how exactly do you expect me to remain calm! Tell me why the hell should I even trust you. All that you've done is turn me into one of your damn fucking experiments! And Shaun... what the hell did you do to him! There's no way that he's my "real" son. No... not if what I've seen or been told is true. That I've been frozen for over 210 years. Shaun was only an infant when you sent your little damn pet mercenary into the Vault and killed my husband and took him away from me. Not to mention killing everyone else inside the Vault. All innocent lives lost because of what you did. So explain how this is all possible "Father" if that's even your real name." Sole says with her voice full of hatred and anger as her ice blue emotionless eyes bore into him. 

(Sighs) I suppose there is need to hide the truth from you anymore. Although this wasn't at all what I was hoping for to come here. Let us start anew. Yes my name is indeed Father for I am the leader of the Institute. As before when I promised you would have your answers to your all of your questions and so you shall. But, please keep in mind that this situation is far more complicated than you could ever imagine. I know that you have suffered a great deal not only to yourself in general but, in the process of trying to find your son. Well your journey and dedication has been rewarded. It's finally good to see you after all these years it's me... I am Shaun. I am your son." Father announces to a stun Sole. Wha... what. How? How is that even possible. It can't be you but, somehow I know your not lying to me... at least I hope not I've already been lied to over and over that I don't know what to do anymore." Sole says wearily. What happens next will either prove to be a blessing or a curse. For things are not always what they seem. For behind the shadows someone is always pulling the strings.

*To Be Continued*


	45. Something Else Something More. The Sins and Lies That I Bore.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Sole finally has found her long lost son a new and startling surprise is in store for Sole as the leader of the Institute, Father, is more to Sole than meets the eye. A discovery that will change Sole's life forever.

My Sweet Valentine (45) Chapter 45: Science And Secrecy. Part 6: Something Else Something More. The Sins and Lies That I Bore.  
Inuyasha0009

Well your journey and dedication has been rewarded. It's finally good to see you after all these years it's me... I am Shaun. I am your son." Father announces to a stun Sole. Wait what? How? How is that even possible? How could you possibly be my son that was over 210 years ago, my real son would have died centuries ago..." Sole mutters the last part. Her eyes casting downward in heartache at the thought. "I've lost so many in the Vault... my family, friends and neighbors all gone because of the Institute. And now you expect me to believe that after all this time that your really my own flesh and blood son." Sole says as she lifts up her face to look at him. "Would you have believed me if I told you that I was your son from the beginning just as I told you now?" Father says with a chuckle. 

"You almost... no you did die. It was very short but, you died when you where first brought here. Another event that did not go as planned. You see I wanted you to come to the Institute of your own free will, not because you where dying from some monstrosity that only a madman could create. I had no knowledge that Kellogg was using Institute technology and it's information to create that thing. But, that can wait for another time and yes I will tell you everything that has and hopefully will transpire here. 

Now back to the topic at hand, how all of this is possible is simple." Father says as he motions for Sole to follow him into the room that he came out of. Sole hesitantly follows her eyes looking at her limp and almost lifeless looking son. Stepping into the room Sole is directed to a table with two comfortable chairs. "This will be better than standing for what I have to say to you is long but, know that what I'm going to tell you is the truth that you seek, so please have a seat." Father says to Sole as they both sit down. 

"In the Vault you had no concept of the passage of time. You were released from your pod and went searching for your son. But, you learned that your son was not an infant anymore but, a ten year old boy. You believed at that time that only ten years have passed. Is it really so hard to imagine that it was not ten years but, sixty years. That is the reality of it and here I am, raised by the Institute and now it's leader." Fathers states as if the knowledge has no significant effect. "But, why you? Why take you and what the hell does Kellogg and that damn asshole Courser of yours have to do with Shaun... with me! Why come to our Vault?" Sole says with bitterness in her voice. Ah now that is the question isn't it. Why me out of all those within the Vault." Father says as he pours Sole and himself some water that has Sole looking at the crystal clear water that must be in its purest form. Not dirty water that's been contaminated by the radiation that only water purifiers could make it safe enough to drink without getting sick or to used for farming for food. A thought that has Sole yearning even more to be outside in the dangerous Commonwealth not stuck down within the confines of the Institute deep below the ground. 

Sole closes her eyes as she can picture the warmth of the sun and the brush of the wind through her now very short hair, from having to cut it off to free herself from Kellogg's grip. Sole's attention is brought back to the present as Father continues his explanation. "You see at that time the year was 2227 and the Institute had made great strides in synthetic production. But, it was never enough for the scientific curiosity and the goal of perfection that probed them onward. So they followed the best example thus far. The Human being a walking, talking fully articulated being capable of anything." Father says with a hint of pride in his voice. 

"And let me take a wild guess here, it was this "great scientific curiosity" that allowed the Institute to create Synths that are practically human. It's impossible to tell who's a Synth and who's a Human until some paranoid person decides to blow their brains out. All because their so damn terrified that their own family members have been replaced by Synths and are there to spy on them. The first time I ran into this was when I first reached Diamond City and saw two brothers fighting with on threatening to shoot the him because he was so certain that his own brother had been replaced with a Synth. Needless to say it didn't end well as one of Diamond City's security officers put a damn bullet through his head." Sole says remembering that day. 

"I'm sorry you had to witness that, it's those very reasons that we've chosen to stay below ground. That is the only future humanity has. Now back to your point they're human-like Synths there is a big difference between the two. The Institute starting point was of course Human DNA plenty of that was available but, it was all corrupt and mutated so a new source was necessary and that is how they found me. After discovering records from numerous Vaults is where they found the records for Vault 111. Within that Vault contained an infant frozen in time, protected from the radiation induced mutations that have swept into every other human cell within the Commonwealth. 

I was exactly what they needed and so it was with my DNA that became the bases of the synthetic organics used to create every human-like Synth you've seen here. I am their Father, through me and science we are a family the Synths, me and... you." Father says as he looks into Sole's slate blue eyes that show only honesty and truth. "Shaun... it's you. It's really you. I still can't believe it and your father, Nate, he never got the chance to see you grow up. To see you for himself what you would have done for yourself. Just like me... for I too will never get to see my son grow up. I know why you were taken but, it was wrong and it will always be wrong and nothing will change that. What the Institute and Kellogg did was wrong and unforgettable." Sole says softly her voiced laced with anger and remorse.

"Yes... what happened to him was... I've gone over the records of the incident of course. It would seem that his death was an unfortunate event if collateral damage, I'm afraid I've had very little experience with these emotions having lived my entire life with the Institute." Father says with a shrug that has Sole slowly looking at him with a look of disbelief. "Are you fucking with me?! Collateral damage! Is that what you really think of having that murdering damn psychopath murder your very own father?! How in the hell can you be so... so dismissive he was your father! Your real family not this damn place! And speaking of which, I want to know everything about Kellogg. I didn't kill the bastard just for me. I did it for your father and for you. At least that's what I keep trying to tell myself. So stop stalling and start talking. Why the hell would you use a man like Kellogg? You knew the man was a psychopath yet you used him anyway. He told me so himself so don't even try to deny that one." Sole snarls out the last part as she stands up and begins to pace back and forth, her eyes changing color that spoke volumes of how volatile Sole was with the whole situation. 

Feeling Sole's own anger and frustration Father stands up and faces her with a frown his sharp blue eyes showing his own feelings. "Would you have rather preferred that instead of keeping him on a tight leash here that I turn him loose on the Commonwealth? At least keeping Kellogg here and on a short leash kept the collateral damage to a minimal. Kellogg was and Institute asset long before I arrived. It wasn't until I became Director that I learned of all the things that Kellogg has done, what kinda man he really was. That was why the Institute took advantage of his vicious nature I will freely admit that. Through Institute technology... the same technology that was used to save you, prolonged Kellogg's life and his usefulness far beyond that of any normal human lifespan. Father says wearily. "So it was all true after all... I really am nothing but, a science experiment to you and the damn Institute. I'm just a monster with a new set of claws and teeth, a monster that's only pretending to be human when I'm not now am I?" Sole says with disgust as she looks at her nearly useless arm as it hangs to her side full of numbness and a tingling sensation. As her arm still needs to be repaired and put together. 

"Stop that! No you are not a monster! It was my decision mine and only mine alone to use the same tech technology to save your life. What would you have me do, just stand there and watch as my very own mother is dying before me? No. I did everything within my power to save you. Not only to save you but, maybe just maybe... I never questioned who my real parents where I simply accepted that this was now my situation and that was that. However, with old age comes regrets and asking oneself if the "What if I could have done anything different. What would and how would that have changed my life" you know everyone does towards the end... but, what matters now is that you and I have that chance again to began anew." Father says in a voice full of hope.

"I... I don't know what to say. Truth be told I just feel so lost with everything that's happened. After looking for and finding Kellogg I was able to confront him, the man who murdered my husband and my son's kidnapper. And finally after all this time I was able to get my revenge, only to find out that everything that Kellogg told me was all true. But, why... why him of all people. Why did he have to be the one to invade the Vault and commit all of those horrendous and unforgivable crimes against me. Against you and all the rest of those that died that day! Please tell me why?" Sole all but pleads out her response to Father. "As I have told you before, Kellogg was an asset to the Institute. He never failed the Institute but, his cruelty was becoming more and more apparent with every completed objective. This latest one wasn't something that I was even aware of." Father says with an almost defeated sigh.

"I had no idea that Kellogg would go that far to face off with you face to face. He knew that the Institute was after him after his botched experiment that resulted in what happened to you. (Sighs) I won't lie to you, it was no coincidence that your paths would eventually cross. I just never imagined that Kellogg would use Institute technology to obtain in order to fight you. I guess it seems a fitting way that you finally got you revenge. Revenge for both of us, and revenge for that monstrosity that attacked you." Father said. "Okay... yeah if you so say so. I guess that's kinda a good way to put it. I just did what anyone else would do, to see that justice was sought and made for all of those that suffered because of him. Anyway so your in charge of the Institute from what I've seen am I correct?" Sole asks as Father sits back down.

"You are correct I am acting Director yes. I spent decades working to achieve this point. It's a responsibility that I take very seriously. The Institute is important to humanity. We truly are humanity's best and only hope for a better future than what awaits without us. No matter what those above ground might say or think of us." Father says with determination. "Do you really blame them. Look at what your doing that makes the people above think of the you... the Institute as a monster that waits in the shadows. Supposedly there the ones snatching people and replacing them with Synths. It's not only made everyone in the Commonwealth paranoid to the point where family members are killing one another all because of this threat. And not only that but, it's rough up there Shaun. The Commonwealth needs your help. Think of all the lives that you could help with all the technology that's available here." Sole says hopefully trying to make her point that has Father looking at her with a stern look. "No. I'm sorry but, the answer is no." Father says without any hesitation. "What? But, why Shaun, why not help these people who need it the most." Sole says with surprise. 

"Oh I know and we've tried to help them. Surprised? The Institute once tried to help create a civilized and stable government. It ended with bickering, in fighting, and all out fights. It was a disaster. No, that is why we look after our own. Ultimately the Commonwealth has nothing to fear from us. You yourself must have known that the Commonwealth simply didn't have the technology to save you. The day you were attacked by that monster, please tell me that you understand that." Father pleads to Sole. (Silently thinking to herself) "Yes. Yes Shaun I do understand believe me. I knew that the Commonwealth didn't have the technology needed to save me and I... I accepted that as I lay dying on the ground dying Shaun. Believe me that's something that I'll never ever forget. I'm still coming to terms with that, I was dying and there wasn't anything I could have done to change that. So needless to say I said my goodbyes and was ready for the end to come. You can't even image my surprise when I found that I was alive and well here. Inside the Institute." Sole admits with a shrug.

"I again will never forgive myself for what happened to you... another regret that I can add to my list of regrets and what ifs. But, that is an event that I have no longer to worry about. I am curious what is your opinion on the Institute? Tell me if you would, for I am curious about your own thoughts and ideas. We are currently on the verge of a major breakthrough and your presence would be appreciated as we approach them. I've made and built a life for myself her and the Institute. So there is no reason for me to leave the Institute but, what of you? What are your thoughts on this? Father says to Sole looking in her eyes. "You want me to stay here? Within the Institute?" Sole says in disbelief. "Yes that is what I am proposing. It it really so hard to image, the Institute can provide a better life here than anything above ground in the Commonwealth. You would be safe from the dangers, diseases, and infections but, you would be happy here." Father says happily. "I don't know Shaun, it's been a really long day and my brain was already fried before all this... it's dust now if you get the meaning. This is all something that I'm really going to have to really think about Shaun." Sole says tiredly.

"I understand and forgive me for I know you must be exhausted. I was... excited if you would say. I'll ask your opinion once you've had time to recover and think this over. Especially with your recent fight against Kellogg and X6-88. This is going to prove to be a problem. I know that you must have animosities towards him with his involvement with Kellogg but, at that time he was we following orders. I do not want you to go above ground without any proper protection that the Institute can provide. Also we will find out what had happened that allowed you to be taken above ground and into the hands of Kellogg. As well as how you where brought back here especially since I wasn't even aware that you had even gone missing. A mistake that will not happen again. You have my word in that. In time we will find out what has happened and bring the person responsible for this... incident. Father says to Sole to pounder all that she's just heard. Which to the point has turned her brain to dust just from all that she's been through. 

"Protection my ass! I'd sooner kill that arrogant prick if I could but, that alone would take an act of God to pull that one off. And you can absolutely forget about me staying here within the Institute! I'd take a day outside in the Commonwealth anyway than spend the rest of my life stuck under ground. Threats, attacks, illness and diseases are what make the Commonwealth what it is now. I'll never stay here not now and not ever! I'll find a way out of here and go back to my rightful place of being the General of the Minutemen with Preston and most importantly back to my beloved Sweet Valentine. 

God I miss you so much Nick, I just hope you know that I'm coming back to you no matter what. Just hold on a little long my love. Maybe I can somehow get Liam to get a message out. No. Liam is already under suspicion from the higher ups and I can't afford to get my one and maybe only ally into any more trouble." Sole thinks to herself as she drinks a glass of cold water that tastes heavenly. "Thank you I really appreciate that. But, before you go I do have a question. What... what will happen to Shaun... I mean the Synth. What will you do to him? (So help me if you think that I'll let you harm him in any way Synth or no Synth he's still my son!)

"You mean this child? It really is a very fascinating project really. However, as you have seen there are issues that need to be worked out and solved of course. But, we have also have made remarkable progress. Father says as he looks over to room that contains the limp Synth. "Yeah... if you say so. It was uh... very strange and um... very interesting experience on more than one level." Sole says unsure how to answer or see Fathers goals. I can understand how it might seem that way yes. It was... it is something new. New discoveries are always welcomed here in the Institute. I'll make sure it's brought back online in the near future and don't worry you'll have an opportunity to interact with him further. 

But, that again brings up another question that I'm curious about. As a parent looking for her child, looking for the younger version of me, what do you think? Do you think that you could love him? Like you would a real boy?" Father asks with a watchful gaze in his blue eyes. "So your asking me if I could love a child even though he's a Synth and not a human? Heh that doesn't matter to me, I would love him as if he where made from my own flesh and blood. So yes I could and I would love him. (I'm already in love and happily married to a certain Synth of my own. A Synth that's mine and only mine My Sweet Valentine). Sole thinks to herself with a small smile. 

"I'm... I'm glad to hear that well it's getting late and I will let you get some time to rest and recover and I hope that you'll think about what my proposal and your decision. Until we meet again... mother." Father says as he gets up and walks away. Leaving Sole alone as she flops backwards onto the chair. "God why do I always have to get stuck with all the damn complicated things in my life!" Sole mutters to herself as she gets up and after stretching walks down one of the many corridors. Her limp left arm making it Sole's first priority to see that it gets fixed as Sole walks down and sees Dr. Madison leaning forward on one of the railings looking downwards to those below. "Cap for your thought?" Sole says cheerfully since the last time she and Dr. Madison meet Sole was on the verge of going into a killing spree. "Oh! It's... it's you. I heard what happened to you and the damaged you caused to your arm... poor Dr. Volkert and Clayton Holdren they both had a conniption fit over the damage. I honestly never thought that you would actually rip your whole arm out of the port and use it as a weapon against X6-88." Madison says with a small smile. 

"Yeah... I kinda wasn't thinking straight and the combination of rage and drugs are a HUGE ungodly mistake... God what the hell was I thinking. I'm still sore from that." Sole mutters quietly as she blushes at what a sight that must have been. "Well yes it was indeed quite a spectacle to see." Madison said that has Sole perking up as she remembers another spectacular sight. Speaking of seeing something that was amazing do you know who this so called "Brotherhood of Steel is? And the sight of that huge airship was just simply amazing." Sole says to Madison but, is surprised to see that Madison's face has paled. "Did... did you say the Brotherhood of Steel? Are you sure it was them..." Madison said in a very quiet voice. "Uh yeah can't really forget that kinda name from the airships external intercom system. As it echoes for all the entire Commonwealth to hear and you can't exactly hide something that big. And I'm taking a big assumption that you know who they are." Sole says as she looks at Madison. "Yes. Your correct I do know who the Brotherhood of Steel is and the airship... I can't believe that they actually managed to complete it." Madison says that has all of Sole's attention on her.

"Can you please tell me more. Just the idea of such an organization to make and create something like that in this war torn world is mind blowing!" Sole says with such excitement that has Madison raising her eyebrow at her. "Oh uh sorry I kinda get really excited over such amazing the mechanical engineering that it took to make something like that." Sole says in a giddy voice. "Well the airship that you saw is one of the Brotherhood of Steele's greatest accomplishments every built. The ship is called the Prydwen. It is a modified and armored Brotherhood of Steel airship that must have flew across the skies of the Commonwealth. 

The Prydwen serves multiple roles for the Brotherhood of Steel. These including several aircraft carriers, the command center, clinic, personnel quarters, the equipment maintenance bay and research facility. It is, for all intents and purposes, an airborne military base." Madison says to a bewildered Sole. "Oh my God... I have SO got to get onto that ship! Oh my just seeing all of technical engineering is just a dream waiting to come true! I'm going to get onto that ship somehow or someway." Sole's says with determination that has Madison looking at her with a focused look as she tilts her head to the side. "You... you really don't want to stay here as do you." Madison says hesitantly. 

This has Sole looking down deep thought. "No, I don't want to and I can't. I don't belong here I belong outside not inside here. I'm needed out there more in the Commonwealth than I'll ever be in here. And I will get out of here some way some how just as I know somehow that you don't want to be here either despite that your one of the head leaders of one of the major departments of the Institute. Call it a hunch or a wild ass guess but, I call it instincts and I always go with my instincts. And I want to here your story as you well... um help fix my arm or at least find help me someone who can that I won't strangle." Sole says to Madison as she nods her head and the two of them head into the Bioscience department to meet up with Clayton as the two of them plan to finish her incomplete left arm. Walking into the Bioscience Department Sole is lead down a long hallway noting that this particular area had several heavily hard Synths in full battle gear with lethal weapons to add to their display.

Walking down until the hallway leads into an enormous room full of several different looking machines that has Sole stopping in her feet as one of the machines begins to move as it reaches with long, thick metal prongs it pulls out a human sized disk with a large machine that's stationed in the middle of the room. Sole jumps as two metal grippers begin to assemble an entire human skeleton, when the process is over the large prongs picks the disk up and moves it or another station. Unnerved but, curious at the same time Sole follows and is shocked at what she sees. Four long needle like devices, two on each side, begins to stitch up muscles, tendons, and sinew until there's a perfectly muscular human body. 

Again the disk is picked up and moved to another slot where a two prongs on each side and one large one from behind begins to send electrical discharges to the body giving the body a pulse as the blood begins to pump through out the body. The last part the disk is picked up and placed into a boiling pool of blood red liquid that has a reddish orange foam brewing from the top. Sole gasps as a human being emerges from the boiling ooze and begins to walk towards a small door as she hears two Synths greet the person and tell them to proceed into the door for processing. Unable to stand anymore Sole turns around and runs out into the open lobby gagging and trying desperately not to throw up. Sole jumps as she feels a hand touch her shoulder and turns to look a Madison. "I'm sorry I completely forgot that you've never seen a Synth being created before... I can see that it can be unsettling for new people to see."

Gasping Sole just quietly mutters to Madison, "Just go get who ever so I can get my damn arm fixed." Sole shakes her head as if that would somehow erase the memory of what she saw. "They're really aren't humans... but that doesn't change the fact that they should still be treated as such. Just because your made and not born doesn't make you anything less." Sole thinks to herself. "Very well just wait her and I'll go see if I can go find Clayton and we'll get your arm fixed." Madison says as she walks away. Looking up Sole is more determined now to leave this place than before. "This isn't how I plan on spending my life or my future down here. No my future is for me to decide how it's going to play out and I'll be damned if it's down here." Sole says with solid determination.  
What will happen when the truths, lies, and pain have been told and a new future will unfold.

*To Be Continued*


	46. Let's Start A War.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the short fight between Sole and X6-88 and the disastrous results to Sole's arm from the fight previous to the fight now. With Sole's arm repaired it seems that there is no rest for the weary as Father seems to have yet another mysterious mission for her.

My Sweet Valentine (46) Chapter 46: The Battle Of Bunker Hill Part 1: Let's Start A War.  
Inuyasha0009

"Aye, aye, aye what a mess you've done to your arm... you have no idea how long it took to put your arm together in the first place. And you go and just decide to break it on what! Hmm would you please explain that to me at least I believe I should get that right." Clayton Holden says as he and Dr. Madison began the tedious process of fixing and replacing the bent and mangled pieces of Sole's left arm that was only a metallic skeleton. The dull pain, numbness and tingling sensation continues to run along Sole's arm. "Okay fine. I took my fist and smashed it against Kellogg's own modified hand and as you can see this was the results. I just proved to win out on that match, although barely. And seeing that damn Courser only made the rage I had for him already reach its boiling point so I took him on as well. That match wasn't going so well until all of a sudden I just... blacked out and woke up with my arm reattached and somewhat useful. What happened to me? Do you guys know?" Sole asks the two who only fidget and avoid her gaze. Sole only narrows her eyes at this as they obviously know something that they aren't telling her. Something that they don't want to know about. At least not from them.

"Okay your going to feel a very sharp and painful volt as we reconnect the nerves so prepare yourself." Madison says with a look of unease as she takes Sole's arm and shoves it back into the synthetic port that acts a midpoint from Sole's real arm to the synthetic metallic one. The pain was sudden and sharp that has Sole gasping from the pain that nearly had Sole bolting upwards from the padded chair she was in. Sole grits her teeth as she closes her eyes uncaring about the tears streaming from her eyes. That leaves Sole gasping and panting to ride out the pain. "Fucking Christ the son of a bitch hurt like hell!" Sole says as she slides back into the chair. "I can give you something to help with the pain..." Madison starts to say only to be interrupted as Sole shakes her head with a definite no for an answer. "I've already had enough drugs to put a junkie to shame... and I don't want anything that's going to knock me out. I want something that will at least keep me lucid enough to know what I'm doing. 

"Very well I shall see that you are given some Stimpaks to help with the healing. Know that the last part is going to be the worse if you'll keep in mind that we're going to have to re-skin your arm." Clayton says as he glances at a horrified Sole. "It's kinda like what you saw when they where making the Synths... only the bio synthetic liquid will only be used for your arm nothing more." Madison is quickly to help reassure Sole. "All you need to do if put your arm into a large flask of the liquid and it will only take a few minutes for the skin to adhere to the metal. Now this I must insist that you take something to help ease the pain and discomfort you will be feeling otherwise you'll be in more misery than you where before." Madison states as she motions for Clayton to get the liquid that will be needed. Leaving Sole and Madison alone as Sole turns and asks Madison the question that she knew would be coming.

"Alright Dr. Madison I think it's time you tell me who or what this so called new visitors that we here in the Commonwealth that have calling themselves The Brotherhood of Steel. I need to know please. I need to know if I can trust them or do I have to consider them as a threat." Sole looks into Madison's eyes with unease since being the leader of the Minutemen, Sole's first priority is to see to her men and women's safety as well as all of the other allies that have joined with the Minutemen to help reclaim the Commonwealth for a the better future. (Sighs) The Brotherhood of Steel is a highly organized and highly militarized faction that has come here to help reclaim the Commonwealth for their own purpose and that they absolutely hate anything that isn't human. Feral Ghouls, Super Mutants, Raiders, Gunners, Ghouls and especially Synths are on their list to eliminate them to replace them with only humans. And they will do so without a second thought except only if the benefits are in their favor. Such as advanced technology that will further aide them in their mission. A mission that I'm not sure exactly what it is. If I had to I would place my caps on that there here to look for and destroy the Institute. Word seems to have gotten out about the Institutes growing power and it's creation of humanize Synths." Madison says. 

"What... why how could they do such a thing! That's nothing but, mass genocide of innocent lives that don't deserve it, well except for all the baddies but, Ghouls and Synths are not sheep that's being sent to the damn slaughterhouse! If so then I'm going to have to get onto that ship even more now. I need to explain that it's these types of people that are no threat to the people of the Commonwealth." Sole says with disgust. "Just because someone was built, created or turned into something that's not a human doesn't deserve to be killed because of that!" Sole says angrily as she sits up and begins to pace around the room that has Madison getting very nervous. Especially since the last time that she found Sole in this mood she wanted to murder something or someone. Thankfully the mood is interrupted as Clayton returns back with the blood reddish orange liquid that's bubbling in a metal flask. 

"Sorry for the delay honestly I swear it was like pulling someone's teeth just to get a small sample of this. Thankfully with a few persuasions and the indications that this was per Fathers "orders" that quickly made them rethink about their original decision of denying me the liquid. Now shall we begin?" Clayton ask as he takes the metal flash and places it onto the table next to Sole. Gulping Sole slowly stands up and begins to slowly ease her arm towards the bubbling blood red ooze as memories of seeing how the Synths where created. Shaking her head Sole jumps as she feels a sharp injection into her arm that has her feeling all relaxed and calm as the drug induced high from the Calmex takes effect. With Sole in a altered state of awareness Madison takes Sole's arm and places it into the flask. The blood red liquid begins to boil and foam as the new synthetic tissue is applied to the metal surface of Sole's arm. Still in a high state of mind Sole is lead back to her room where she is placed into her bed for her to remover.

Slowly a very groggy Sole wakes up to see that she was inside of her room and that it was only five a clock in the morning and that her left arm felt heavier as Sole looks at it and sees that the once bare metal arm is now covered in the soft synthetic skin like material. That has been altered to look like Sole's original skin tone and not one that she would see on one of the generation two Synths. "Well at least it looks like a arm and not a metal arm like you would see from a comic book or a TV show from someone's mistake in messing with things that where best left alone and opening doors that should have remain closed. And had to pay the price for their mistake in more ways then they would realize. Meh oh well that's just in comic books and TV. I guess I better get up since I already know that there's no point and trying to go back to sleep." Sole says as she gets up much to Lucky's distaste as the cat meows and looks at Sole like 'Are you nuts woman go back to sleep.' At least until Sole gathers the cat up and begins to stroke its soft fur as she nuzzles the cats neck that has the cat purring a deep purr. "You my darling are SO coming home with me when I get out of here that I promise you. A real home and not some damn institutionalized place. And besides I'm sure that Dogmeat would love to have a playmate. God I hope he's okay... poor guy took several hits from that damn fucking Courser. Fucking Coursers fuck each and every last of them. I'll get my revenge just you wait. I'll eliminate you all so that no one will ever have to go through what I did. I'll show you. I'll show you all." Sole says the words full of hate and bitterness. At least until Lucky meows and licks her chin. Smiling Sole places the purring ball of fur on her bed and steps into the bathroom to take a hot shower and get ready for the day.

After getting dressed and going down to the Institutes common room Sole has some "breakfast" at least if you call the synthesized food breakfast let alone eatable. Frowning Sole eats the food and notices Madison and getting up walks over to her and sits down that catches Madison's attention. "Oh it's you how are you doing this morning? Is your arm doing okay?" Madison says that has Sole nodding her head in agreement. "I want to ask you more about this Brotherhood if you don't find." Sole says in a quite voice as Madison looks down, almost as if she wants to tell her something yet is afraid too. "Tell you what meet me up in one of the Atriums and we'll talk there, it should be quite as as private as we can get without raising any suspicions." Sole says with a smile that has Madison nodding her head.

After they finish eating the two of them head towards one of the upper atriums and sit down. "Okay something's been on your mind since I first mentioned that the Brotherhood of Steel was here in the Commonwealth so... what's going on I know your not telling me something." Sole says in a soft but firm tone of voice. "Your right I haven't told you everything I used to belong to the Brotherhood of Steel. At first it was great I got to do several different things in a small town called Rivet City in 2277. I was working on a project called Project Purity where I was working on a portable fusion power and hydroponic experiments. However, things went down hill as the Brotherhood of Steel and The Enclave began clashing. At that time the leader of the Brotherhood, Elder Lyons, let me go while others believed me to be a security risk with all the knowledge that I knew at that time of what was going on within the Brotherhood. 

After I left it was here that I learned about the Institute, a legendary organization that was formed from the ruins of the Commonwealth Institute of Technology from a man named Horace Zimmer. One of the Institutes most important Directors. Since then I've been here and worked my way up to be the director of the Advance Systems division. However, now I'm not so sure about how the Institute is being run." Madison says in a hushed tone that has Sole cocking her head to the side and raising an eyebrow. (Sighs) Its most notably is it's the lack of transparency, of not getting the full story on everyone or everything that's going on. Or more to the point the fact that the Institute is constantly burying the facts that they find inconvenient or not something worth their time. Just like a former colleague of mine. His name was Dr. Brian Virgil and he was at the time he was the Director of the Bioscience division and was working on the F.E.V. or Forced Evolution Virus. 

But, something must have went wrong because all of a sudden he escaped the Institute and his lab has been sealed off despite my protest against it. They didn't even do an examination or anything as to why he would do that. I don't know what could have happened but, knowing Virgil it must have been something significant for him to leave the Institute and has been on the run since. Although I'm not sure where he could go that a Courser wouldn't find him except... No... he wouldn't go there he couldn't possible live in such harsh, inhospitable and unlivable area. He would die from the radiation let alone what could possibly be living in such a place." Madison says to Sole. "Are... are you saying that he might be in the Glowing Sea! That's a death sentence from what I've learned about the place!" Sole says in a bewildered tone of voice shocked that someone would foolishly go into the Glowing Sea. Granted that area of the Commonwealth was always intriguing to Sole. For someone or something must be out there why else would everyone want to avoid it besides the lethal amounts of radiation that one would be exposed to but, still Sole knew that somehow she was bound to end up there someway but, she wasn't so sure as to why. 

Ever since Sole found and picked up that nasty piece of Kellogg's own implanted Cybernetic brain augmenter that would stored his memories that also explain his longevity and enhanced strength and skills. That still remains in her possession for the time being noting that if she can get out of here that it would maybe lead to the Institutes location since Kellogg was their mercenary for hire. How that was going to happen Sole didn't even have the slightest clue. "If your so doubtful then maybe you should go back. Go back to the Brotherhood of Steel and leave the Institute." Sole says hesitantly not sure how Madison would reaction. A long silence passes when Madison says in a small voice, "Maybe your right. Maybe I should go back to the Brotherhood. I'm sure that with what I know that they'll take me back." Madison says quietly. 

"I'm tired of always being left in the dark with not being told the entire truth of what's really going on. I know the Institute is up to something but, I just can never tell what. Truth be told I think that the Institutes key problems are is that their selfish. Think about it can you imagine what with all of this technology that we have at our very fingertips, how many lives the Institute could improve if not save. Yet, the Institute continues to hide and isolate itself from everyone else. From the world above. So when the times right I'll make my move until then stay safe and please don't let them know what you and I have discussed between us..." Madison says as she looks into Sole's eyes as she only smiles and gently holds her hands in her own. "You have nothing to worry. What's said between us stays between us. Just act like you would normally would and keep to your normal routines." Sole says with a smile.

Sole and Madison make their leave and go back to their "normal" routines with Sole walking around and Madison heading back to the Advanced Robotic Department. Sole was walking down the stairs when a voice catches her attention that has her closing her eyes in annoyance and gritting her teeth. "Ma'am Father wishes to speak to you. So if you would follow me I'll lead you the way..." X6-88 begins to say as he's cut off as Sole turns and glaring at him says in a short and firm voice, "I can find my way there myself so no I don't need your help." Turning around Sole turns towards the main elevator and makes her way up to where Father's own corridors are located. Frowning Sole takes note that Shaun wasn't in his enclosure. Walking through the sliding doors Sole is met with Father or more precisely her own son. "Shaun uh... Father. You wanted to see me?" Sole says awkwardly as she's not so sure how to address him. "Tell me Mother... Sole hmm which would you prefer? Father also says in an awkward tone of voice seeing how the two of them are mother and son. "Oh um preferably for now as I'll call you Father just like anyone else here at the Institute. I don't want to draw anymore attention to myself as is. Especially if they see that I'm getting "special" treatment or privileges from you. I don't want to cause anymore animosities with anyone here okay? Sole replies as Father nods his head towards her in agreement. Very well then I shall call you... Sole.

"Now that your here tell me something. What would you do if something has stolen from you?" Father asks Sole who looks at Father with sharp eyes. "That's a loaded question you of all people would know what I would do or have done to get back what was taken from me. So now the question is what's been stolen from you?" Sole responds in a irked off tone of voice at Father having the nerve to ask her of all people what she would do. "The blood on my hands is proof enough to show him what I would do... what I will do to get my son back. Some how some way I'll get him away from this damn place that's for sure. But, that's for another time when I can do it safely and without any problems which I seriously doubt will happen knowing my luck." Sole thinks to herself. "I would do whatever I can to get back whatever was stolen from me back in my hands. You ought to know that from personal experience. You've seen just how far I've come to finding my own son." Sole replies firmly to Father.

"I understand that yes I do. But, this time it is Institute property that has been stolen from us. This does not often happen to us. We can not and will not react lightly to this when it does happen. The group that calls themselves "The Railroad" has acquired several Synths from the Institute, Synths that have gone missing in recent months." Father respond with annoyance. "These must be the Synths that Liam must have been teleporting to the surface! I can't believe that it worked! I must find this "Railroad" and inform them that I'm with the Minutemen and we can help each other together." Sole thinks to herself with excitement but, answers Fathers question as if it wasn't too much of an issue. "They no doubt mean to "free" these Synths in their delusional means that Synths are somehow sentient beings in their very misguided beliefs. A fate I'm glad you have been spared from. "So what happened? What has this "Railroad" done to them and more importantly where could they have possibly taken them?"

"They are in possession of technology that does not belong to them. Usually they are but, a minor nuisance however, this time as of late they have become more and more embodiment. I'm afraid we've reached a point where a response is necessary. We have learned the current location of these Synths and we need to reacquire them before The Railroad can hide them." Father states firmly. "Okay so where are they located? Hopefully not somewhere that won't interfere with the mission I take it?" Sole asks nonchalantly. "They are located in a small settlement at the old Bunker Hill monument and it is important that we act on this before The Railroad has any indications that we've tracked them. "Did... did you say that it was Bunker Hill..." Sole stammers out the words as memories come back of finding the bloody remains of a small group of Minutemen. Especially the one that died warning them that the "Bloody Reaper" was coming. Memories that has Sole paling as if an icy cold spider crawls down her spine. Quickly shaking her head to rid herself of those wretched memories. Sole looks back at Father, who seems not to notice her reaction of the settlement.

"We also don't want The Brotherhood of Steel getting wind of the presence of the Synths. That will only make things more complicated than they are." Father says that gives Sole the opportunity to play her trump card and ask Father more about The Brotherhood of Steel. "Again with this "Brotherhood of Steel", what are they exactly and why did they suddenly just up and show up here in the Commonwealth? That must have been that giant airship that I saw claiming to be "The Brotherhood of Steel" after my fight with Kellogg. And most importantly will I have any back up or will it just be me for this mission?" Sole questions Father "I've got to find these Synths and get them into the hands of "The Railroad" before they do." Sole thinks to herself. "The Brotherhood of Steel is a neo-knightly order that rose from the ashes in the years following after the Great War of 2077. The organization's tenets include eradication of Super Mutants, Ghouls, and Synths as well as humans that don't meet their standards or are under the suspicion of being a Synth. They also look for and use technology to help support their own goals. Goals that we can't allow to happen or interfere with the Institutes own goals and objectives.

Their presence means that there own objections and intentions are towards the Institute itself. They see us as a threat and plan on trying to destroy us. A goal that is foolish as much as it is successful. We will deal with them as soon as we deal with this issue with The Railroad and the return of the missing Synths. "Great so instead of worrying about one faction that seems to lack any organization and firepower to one that is not only firmly organized but, it's militarized and has lots of firepower as well as power armor too boot. Anything else you want to mention? This so called "reacquire mission" is looking more and more like a damn suicide mission." Sole says to herself darkly a comment that Father doesn't seems to catch. "A Courser will be waiting for you at the location and back up will be available should you need it but, we want to keep this small. That is why I need you for the job and I hope that I can count on your support for this mission." Father says ending the briefing as he nods his head and walks away. "From science experiment to wasteland soldier... oh goody I just can't wait to see what trouble finds me this time. I guess it's time to go start a war..." Sole mutters as she's lead away by a female Synth to get armed and ready for whatever awaits her. What troubles await her and what allies will become part of fate? The lies and the truths will be revealed and someone's fate will be sealed.

*To Be Continued*


	47. I Am A Soldier. I Am A Spy. Yet Who Am I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Sole's final mission at hand for the Institute after the long discussion with Father beforehand. Sole is more determined than ever to see that these missing Synths are rescued but, like the saying goes for every action there is a counter reaction. Actions that will change lives forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to give my thanks and appreciation to Esuerc Voltimand for letting me use his character in my story the great and amazing Ridley Turner from Turncoat also from www.esuerc.tumbler.com.

My Sweet Valentine (47) Chapter 47: The Battle Of Bunker Hill  Part 2: I Am A Soldier. I Am A Spy. Yet Who Am I?  
Inuyasha0009 

"Before you go and accomplish this mission I have a question I'd like to ask you Sole. What do you truly think about the Institute and all of what you have seen? Do you think that you could stay here within the safety of the Institute with me? Will you take that chance? Do you trust me Sole?" Father asks a stunned Sole. "Whoa... wait you want me to do what? You want me to stay here within the Institute? I don't know Shaun I'm not so sure I don't think I can..." Sole says hesitantly not sure how this was going to play out. "I'm afraid there can be no more times for indecision, please let me show you what the two of us can do and accomplish together." Father says with a hint of urgency in his voice. "Truth be told Shaun no I don't think that I can... I just don't belong here you must know that somewhere along the way that I would want to eventually want to go back out to the Commonwealth. Not be trapped down here, that's never been my nature and it'll never be. Why are you asking this now when your about to send me back out into the Commonwealth. Are you afraid that I'll turn around and run that I'll leave my son here when I've spent so much time looking for. Because your wrong. I didn't come this all this way just to turn around and run away now." Sole says her voice full of solid determination. 

"I... I see. Well it was just a thought that I was interested in knowing what your thoughts where and I have to say that I am disappointed." Father say in a resigned tone of voice. "Do you blame me Shaun? Look from my point of view of how things are currently going on. The Institute has done some horrible things to the people of the Commonwealth. Kidnapping people and replacing them with Synth spies, creating all of this terror and this paranoia to everyone living above ground. This whole mess is to the point where no one will trust each other... not even family. Family members that should be loving and protecting one another, not looking over their shoulder thinking that their very own family is going to kill them because they've been replaced by a Synth. (Sighs) "Yes well... the world is not what it used to be. You of all people would know that the day that you saw the bombs fall and the day humanity came to and end. What about the people who aided you or those that you've aided in order to get here? What atrocities have these people committed. From what I've been told it would appear that you yourself have been newly appointed as the new General of the Minutemen am I wrong?" Father all but sneers the last part in disgust.

"Yes I am the General of the Minutemen, how the hell do you know that? Oh wait let me take one guess you've had someone watching me and reporting back to you. As the Minutemen, we're only trying to make what's left of the Commonwealth a better place for honest, hardworking people to live in world that we live in now. The only major event that's caused any attention to us would have been the one in Diamond City. When we fought off all of those damn Raiders with. Rusty Barrows. Wait no... it can't be... Shaun Louie Sopravvissuto Rusty Barrows was HE a Synth!? You've better tell me right now... NOW Shaun! That fucking murdering bastard not only put everyone I care and love in a horrible situation. But, what that man personally did to me... was something that changed my life forever! You want proof look at the scars on my back all because that fucking sadistic bastard held a grudge against me the moment I walked out of the Vault. When his brother decided to attack me. So you tell me right now Shaun. Was. He. A. Synth. Because if he was then you better get rid of me before I get rid of you! Don't you dare think that I won't do it because your my own son because you can guess again! I haven't survived this long in the Commonwealth not to know when I'm being used or how to stand my ground and fight whenever it's called for. Or maybe what Kellogg said to me earlier was true after all. "Your nothing but, a monster only this time you have a new set of claws and fangs. Fangs that your baring at me. A monster just like me." So tell me Shaun who's the real monster in this picture." Sole shouts out her pent up anger and rage of having to relive those horrible memories. 

"Is... is that what happened to you when you left the Vault... and to have survived an attack such as that. If I would have know I would have no... no I wouldn't. To answer your questions this Rusty Barrows wasn't a Synth or one of the Institutes own personal mercenaries. You we've attacked by some lowlife misfit born from this... this wasteland of this world. This is why I must insist that you stay here within the safety Institute. Together I know we can achieve greatness this world has yet to see. But, again I will not force you. I can only hope that you'll make the right decision." Father says with hope. "What about my men and women who are loyal to me and for our cause. What about all of those people that I met, helped out, became friends with and most importantly. Those that I've fallen in love with and that to me he means the world to me. He is my rock when I think I'm about to crumble or let go of everything. He's my light when I've lost all hope. Like me he too has seen the ugliness of this world and that it can turn men into monsters. But, with him at my side I know that together we'll make something out of this war torn Commonwealth yet. He's someone that I'll cherish for all time, for he is My Sweet Valentine, and it's these reasons that I have to get back home where I belong. Where I'm with my true love and with my ever so loyal Minutemen." Sole says with a voice full of determination and with love at thinking about her Nick Valentine.

"Your really serious about this aren't you. You would give up everything that would make your life so much better, so much easier than it would be above ground. Your values and talents are all but, wasted on the surface compared to here. And these Minutemen you speak so highly about. They claim that they want to save the Commonwealth from itself, yet they can't even save themselves. Their cause is a doomed one, unlike the Institute that shall and always be humanities best hope. They have no true claim to nobility to this world, those days are long gone. But, we are not the monsters that we've been casted as the real monsters are the ones closet to you, the ones inside of you. I hope that after this mission that you'll see things from a different perspective." Father says as he turns and leaves Sole all alone to think over what has just happened. "I don't believe that arrogant, self centered minded jackass! Like fuck and I going to stay here because that's for sure a very definite N-O NO!" Sole mutters angrily as she turns and walks back out to the lobby.

After the briefing with Father on the latest mission that Sole was to participate in has her full of mixed feelings. Feelings that range from anger, wariness, excitement, and most of all freedom at finally being able to be outside in the Commonwealth once again. Instead if being stuck and trapped underground. Sole makes her way back to her room and is accompanied by another female Synth with an African like appearance with long silly black hair, that had been braided into long beautiful braids and cobalt colored eyes. Looking at her Sole finds that she is very beautiful for a Synth and decides to break the awkward silence. "So what's your name? I'm sure you know who I am but, what is yours?" Sole asks the female Synth that seems to catch her off guard. "Me? Well... my designation number is..." the female Synth begins to explain that has Sole interrupting her. "No, no, no, not your damn number your name a real name. I want to call you by your name and not a number." Sole states as the two of them stop and looking at her Sole can see that the female Synth is also very shy. "My name is... well I've always liked Iris it's just something that seems right to me. Since my number is CO-27 and I've just come up with a name to be honest with you." Iris says that has Sole smiling. "Well it's nice to meet you Iris and if you don't mind I got to go get something's from my room before I have to go and meet up with X4-18 and get ready for this mission." Sole says wearily as she says her goodbyes. 

However, just as Sole was turning around a corner a hand suddenly grabs her and she's pulled into a closet as the sliding doors close. Quickly twisting her arm Sole frees herself and arounds on the person, that had the balls to pull a stupid stunt like than and think that they would get away with it. Just as Sole was about to deliver her own attack she stops as she sees that it's Liam. "Wha... what the hell Liam Why'd the hell did you go and do that for you..." Sole starts to say angrily but, is quickly interrupted as Liam grabs her shoulders and looks into her eyes. Eyes that are full of defeat, anguish and regret. "I had to find you before you left before they found me... Somehow they managed to find out that it was me that was relaying the Synths to the surface and it's only a matter of time before I'm apprehended and taken away to the SRB and more than likely will be tried and killed as the Institute will see this as an act of treason. They have no mercy whatsoever on those that break the rules. Especially since this event involves Institute property and is one of the reasons that I will be sentenced so harshly. Usually anyone who breaks one of the major rules is usually banished from the Institute... that's not the case for me. My father has personally seen to that saying that I was a disgrace to the family. 

"Here I want you have this. It belong to one of the "test subjects" that was suppose to infiltrate one of the Commonwealths local Vaults and monitor for any "unusual or suspicious activity to find any leads as to who or where the missing Synths could be or who's been taking them." Liam says as he hands Sole a Pip-Boy that has Sole looking at the precious Pip-Boy that she has missed so much yet, at the same time Sole glares at Liam with cold icy blue eyes as she settles on him. "What the hell happened to the person and why the fuck is the Institute interested in Vaults." Sole says in a very low whisper full of rage. "He... he died. Apparently he went rouge and was killed by one of the local wildlife seen in the Commonwealth, it was confirmed by one of the Coursers tracking him down. Taking the Pip-Boy Sole places it around her left wrist and clasps it on as the Pip-Boy turns on and synchronizes with Sole's life signs and status. 

"I've tried to round up as much aid and food as I could as well as weapons and ammo. I know it's not much but, I want you to go help them please help them escape. They deserve to live a life as free individuals not as slaves only used like tools." Liam begs Sole who places her hands on him and looking into his eyes nods her head in agreement. "You didn't even have to ask that's what I was going to do in the first place you have my word. I'll make sure that their saved and placed into good hands." Sole promises as Liam nods his head with tears in his eyes. "Thank you. And know that I may die from this but, I have no regrets whatsoever thank you Sole. You better get going I don't need to be seen with you that would only make you a likely suspect as well. Go now." Liam says as Sole nods her head and leaves. Turing around she quickly walks to her room and sitting onto the bed begins to sob at what has happened but, knows that in a war for freedom their will be victorious and their will be losses.

Sole quiet sobs are interrupted as Lucky comes over and begins rubbing and purring softly against her that has Sole smiling as an idea comes to her. Gathering up all that Sole will need and wants to take with her, including Kellogg's brain augmentor Sole picks up Lucky and just happens to find Madison. "Madison! Hold up a second." Sole says as she runs over to Madison who looks at Sole with a raised eyebrow. "Oh Sole how can I help you and is that a cat?" Madison says as Lucky begins to meowing at being taken away from her nice warm and cozy room. "I'm going to make my own move tonight and I want you to take Lucky and give her to the child, I want him to take care of her okay?" Sole says to a surprised Madison. "Okay and good luck to you. Maybe we'll see each other again." Madison says as Lucky is handed over to her and she walks off. Nodding her head Sole turns around and stops and frowns as she comes face to face with X6-88. "Ma'am I'm here to see that you are properly outfitted with your upcoming mission. If you would follow me." X6-88 says as he turns and leaves but, not without Sole grumbling darkly to herself at having to follow him.

Being lead to one of the Institutes armory Sole's eyes only widen at the sight of all of the weapons, grenades, Synth armor as well as various other weapons. "Here you are to wear this has been heavily modified with synthetic ballistic fibers to help protect you from any projectiles." X6-88 says as he hands Sole a dark brown leather Courser uniform. You will also be outfitted with the latest new plasma rifle as well as the previous weapons that have been confiscated from you as well. "Good I wasn't going to leave without getting them back and I want the armor as well. I don't want my arm to get damaged again." Sole states that to her surprise has X6-88 agreeing with her. Slipping on Kellogg's unique armor set Sole takes note that X6-88 doesn't seem to take notice of Sole's new Pip-Boy. After Sole grabs some more armor and her weapons, Sole reluctantly puts on the blackish dark heavily modified Courser uniform. "I will lead you to the Relay where you will meet up with X4-18. From their follow his lead and the mission should go as planned." X6-88 says as Sole hears a buzzing sounds as well as the vibrations the air is making before she's consumed into a vivid whitish blue flash that ends in darkness.

The blinding bluish white light gives way to the cold, crisp night air as stars could be seen as far as the eye could see. "I'm here. I'm finally free from that place and right where I truly belong." Sole says after she shakes her head as the tingling sensation passes over her, Sole lets out a long sigh. "I still hate that damn thing." Sole says the last part darkly. Looking around Sole can see that Bunker Hill is within a very short walking but, the usually open doors are closed up and everyone must be hiding within the settlement. Before Sole could move to meet up with the her assigned Courser the loud sound of several whirling motorized blades fills the sky. A large Vertibird comes flying from the night sky and hovering over the entrance of the settlement and begins to open fire on the doors. "What the hell!? Are you fucking kidding me! God Son Of A Bitch! Looks like the damn wars already been started!" Sole yells as she takes off running towards the meeting spot. Noting several other people coming out of the empty buildings or out of hiding and begins to fire back onto the Vertibird. Before Sole rounds the corner she sees that several individuals wearing power armor jump out from the Vertibird that makes Sole realize real quick who's who in this little war. Finally reaching the spot Sole sees the same Courser that took her from the Institute and lead her straight to Kellogg. That turned into an all out free for all and Sole finally getting her revenge on killing Nate's murder and Shaun's kidnapper.

"You! What the hell are you doing here you goddamn motherfuckin Courser! Here to finish what you didn't finish the first time! When you sent me to the damn ruins of a college and had Kellogg take me!" Sole yells out as she brings out her laser rifle and points it right at the Courser. "Ma'am I haven't the slightest clue what you are talking about. I have absolutely no memory or recollection of any of this taking place. My designation is X4-18 and I have been sent here per orders from the Institute in the success of this mission to find and obtain the missing Synths. I assume you've been briefed as our targets are located inside the settlement, four Synths that are under The Railroads protection. Majority of the settlement is uninvolved and are expected to run for cover once the fighting begins. The situation appears to have escalated and it looks like a stealthy approach will not be possible with both the Brotherhood of Steel and The Railroad here at the same time. This is not a good we will have to go in shooting, this is X4-18 requesting backup. Several Synths could be seen relaying to their location as they begin to fire back on the settlers of Bunker Hill as they too take up arms and begin to fire back. Things only go from bad to worse as Vertibirds could be seen flying over the settlement that have several armed individuals,that Sole has determined must be the impressive Brotherhood of Steel jumping from the Vertibirds into Bunker Hill.

Sole looks over to her shoulder and sees that her suppose "partner" has up and disappeared into the fray. "You sneaky goddamn fucking Courser! Shit! I gotta get into the settlement somehow!" Sole says over the chaos as she takes off running finding that several of the doors where closed and locked. Cursing loudly after finally running around Sole finally finds a small door that's open and leads into the settlement. Sole's happy discovery quickly ends with her diving headfirst into the closet shop she could find as all of the fighting factions converge all at once. Hiding among the cabinets and counters Sole flips through the Pip-Boy and sees a very powerful 50. caliber sniper rifle and taking it takes aim at the attacking Synths and begins to fire on them taking them out of commission. After clearing the way Sole takes the opportunity to "borrow" some of the shops goods. First thing to go was the Courser outfit as Sole finds some black road leathers as well as a full set of dark shadowed combat armor with combat helmet. Out of all of the clothes, food, weapons and ammunition Sole spies a full perfect complete hazmat suit that Sole takes and stores into the Pip-Boy. 

Suddenly hearing a noise Sole freezes in place as she hears that she wasn't alone and crouches down to see who was coming. Stumbling into the main shopping room a fully armored Brotherhood of Steel soldier comes in but, falls to his knees and quickly to his back. Without thinking Sole rushes over to the fallen soldier and removing his helmet sees that the male soldier was bleeding from his nose as a deep laceration to the right side of his face going down his eye and stopping at his cheek. Whipping out several Stimpaks Sole injects them as she assesses the right eye. Using the light on the Pip-Boy Sole smiles as the soldiers eye is reactive and intact. Looking around Sole finds some Med-X and stares at it as a sudden craving for the almost euphoric high that she gets whenever she takes the drug rides her hard. 

Shaking her head Sole quickly injects the syringe into the soldier that has him gasping for breath as he looks around and his eyes settle on Sole. "You... you saved me... thank you... citizen. Why? Don't you view me as a threat? Why not let me just die and loot my gear?" The soldier asks Sole who frowns at him and hands on her hips glares at him with her own heated look. "First of all buddy boy your welcome. Second a fellow soldier always helps his brother in arms doesn't matter who or what they've done especially from one soldier to another." Sole says as the soldier stands up with her help and reaching for his helmet looks at Sole and nods his head. "My name is Jasper and I thank you for everything. Maybe our paths will cross again... uh may I have your name soldier? And are you from another platoon? I don't remember seeing you?" Jasper says. "My name is Sole... Sole Sopravvissuto and I'm not with the Brotherhood of Steel but, I am a soldier non the less just from a time long past gone. Anyway take care and maybe we will see each other in the future, you never know the Commonwealth is a small place." Sole says as Jasper flips his helmet back on and returns to the battlefield. Sole was just about to start her own search when she's suddenly tackled to the hard ground by yet another mysterious person. 

Curling into a ball Sole rolls with the fall and tosses the mysterious individual off as she whips out a 10mm. and turns to face off with this newest threat. Also in a defensive position Sole sees female wearing a large green fluffy coat, with brown pants with short brown hair as well as her short height. Her face is speckled with freckles as her green eyes look into hers with a fierce determination as much as Sole's own eyes as she has her own weapon pointed at her. "Okay lady the jigs up! Now give up and surrender!" The woman says loudly. "Me?! Looks whose calling the kettle black! You damn little shrimp!" Sole shouts back at the small woman. "I'm not short! And don't call me a shrimp! I'm a famous agent of The Railroad don't you know so your better off surrendering now then getting your ass kicked!" The small woman says. "Are you really this annoying I'm not going anywhere and how about we both lower our guns and start this all over okay? My name is Sole, I'm the General of the Minutemen what's yours?" Sole says to the young woman granted Sole has slowly lowered her gun her finger never leaves the trigger. "My name is Ridley Turner and as I said before I'm with The Railroad and I'm here to stop you from getting these Synths, I won't let you take them back to the Institute!" Turner shouts as she aims her gun at Sole again. 

"Will you stop pointing that damn thing at me! I'm here to help them too. I'm not with the Institute believe me I'm... I'm just stuck there at the moment and I can't leave yet. Not until I figure something's out and lay something's to rest..." Sole trails off. As Turner was about to remark on that a loud explosion causes both of them to jump as the fiery remains of a Vertibird comes crashing down somewhere near them or in the settlement. Spying a metal door leading to a cellar Sole grabs onto Turner and rushes them into cellar as the area is swarmed with Synths and Brotherhood of Steel soldiers. The chaotic situation turns into a quiet dark setting but, quickly changes as more sounds of gunfire reaches the pair. "Well shit this is just fanfuckingstatic... now we have to deal with these assholes down here as well? What could possibly get anymore depressing." Sole mutters darkly to herself. "Umm maybe the fact that the Synths we need to rescue are clear on the other side of the compound." Turner whispers with a small smile that has Sole cussing up a storm. "Fuck my life! Are you seriously kidding me and I have my little friend to worry about as well..." Sole mutters darkly to herself that has Turner looking at her with s raised brown bushy eyebrow. "Like what I said I'm not with them he's with me... kinda I'd rather put a bullet in his head." Sole says as the two make their move into a large open area. 

"Okay listen up lady... uh what's your name again? Turner was quick to correct herself from the smart assed remark at the tip of her tongue. My name is Sole thank you very much. Call me "Lady" again and it's little 'Shrimp' for you!" Sole says as the two glare daggers at each other until once again their interrupted as a heavily armed individual comes running up the stairs that has Sole whipping out her 10mm. only to have Turner grabbing her arm to lower her weapon. "Wait! Wait! Wait! He's with me! Dammit Deacon I swear your gonna earn a real bullet if you just keep showing up like that!" Turner yells at the man that has showed up. "Yeah sorry but, we're getting our asses kicked out there so if where going to save the Synths then we have to hurry!" Deacon says as he looks from Turner to Sole. "What about her? Think we can trust her?" Tuner asks Deacon who looks at Sole, who narrows her eyes at him. "Why do you look so damn familiar... like I've seen you before but, I can't place you...." Sole says on guard as memories come back of when she was training the group from Quincy. That turned into an all out free for all between the Gunners vs the Minutemen and then having the Bloody Reaper getting involved turned into a giant hot mess.

"I've found out where the Synths are located but, we're going to have one hell of a time getting there. With all the fighting with the Brotherhood of Steel and the Institute showing up things couldn't get any more worse but, hey you never know hell anything can happen." Deacon says with a grin as if this whole situation was just a walk in the park. "Easier said than done for some of us. Some of us if not ALL of us are walking targets. So let's get going and the sooner we get them the better." Sole says that has Turner looking at her. "I don't get it and I don't trust you... yet since you come with the Institute and how do we know that your not going to pull a fast one when we do find them?" Sole begins to tell Turner that she always goes with her word but, is interrupted by Deacon who surprises all of them. "It's alright Turner we can trust her. She's one of those individuals that there's more to them than meets the eye." Deacon vouches to Turner. "Believe me her past and present accomplishments and potential make her someone you want as an ally not as an enemy." Deacon says to Sole that has her looking at him and nodding her head in agreement that has Turner just shrugging her shoulders. 

"Alright it's time to go for broke! Let's kick some asses! I'll clear a path for you guys just don't die in the process or get your ass shot. I really don't want to have to carry your ass and clear a way on top of all of this." Sole says as she brings out her 50. caliber sniper rifle and gets into a good position as the fighting continues to break out between all of the fighting factions. Taking aim Sole begins to snipe off several Synths and distracting several confused Brotherhood of Steel soldiers as they find their target sniped but, are unaware to locate the sniper. "Go! Go! Go! Hurry while the coast is clear!" Sole shouts out to Turner and Deacon as they take off firing their own weapons to get to the stairwell to the far right of the compound. Storing her sniper rifle Sole brings out a unique looking plasma rifle that Liam managed to store into the Pip-Boy with a variety of other supplies. "Experiment 18-A.... well now I'm just going to hope and pray that this doesn't backfire and turn me into a pile of green ooze..." Sole mutters to herself as she points and begins taking out more Synths as she takes off towards the stairwell while dodging and weaving into the fray of the firefight. Taking a few hits here and there Sole manages to finally make it to the stairs and taking two at a time dives into the room.

Only to freeze as Sole can hear behind the closed door yelling and screaming that has her moving into action. Crouching next to the door Sole opens the door and ducks and rolls into the room with her weapon armed. Sole freezes as she can see the four missing Synths are safe and sound but, Turner and Deacon are facing off with none other than X4-18. And are not holding up against the Courser, as the two of them could be seen struggling to help protect the Synths and keep the Courser at bay. "Unit! I've secured the Synths and these pathetic humans we must complete this vital mission!" X4-18 says as he has his laser rifle pointed at the two. Then once this is mission is done I must go and complete the other mission to reacquire another Synth that Z2-47 was suppose to do at the GreeneTech Genetics facility. The mission was simply to go in and eliminating the threat of the Gunners and return unit number K1-98 back to the Institute." X4-18 states as he never lowers his weapon at the two. 

Sole only hesitates long enough to look into Turner's green eyes and smiles as she turns and begins shooting at X4-18 who cries out in surprise at the attack but, is turned into a vivid pile of green ooze as a dead silence falls over the room. "That... that was so Cool!!! I can't believe you turned a Courser into a pile of green ooze that's awesome!" Turner yells that has Sole smiling as she turns to the obviously scared Synths and walking to them Sole says with a happy tone about their safety. "Your safe now these people will help you. Go with them and you'll be fine. You'll never have to be afraid that the Institute will take away your own freedom again." Sole says with happiness as she turns and nodding her head makes her way back out to try and find her own way back out avoiding the Brotherhood of Steel as they also seem to be leaving the settlement. Emerging from the cellar Sole is greeted by an older woman who holds out her hand towards Sole.

"Thank you for what you've done. The others have told me what you did for The Railroad and I personally wanted to say thank you for helping us defend Bunker Hill. My name is Kessler and why... why do you look so familiar to me?" Kessler says as she looks Sole over. "My name is Sole and I was here with a few colleagues of mine to look for a group of Minutemen that went missing. I'm the new General of the Minutemen and I was also the one that stumbled upon the massacre of them as well as several of the caravan merchants... it turned out the monster was actually a Ghoul that was slowly turning feral. I'm sorry we couldn't get her quick enough to help." Sole says as she looks down as the same memories come back of that dark and dreaded day. A day that lead to the Ghoul that became known as the Bloody Reaper that lead Sole to this whole mess to begin with. "Oh honey you have nothing to apologize for especially with what all that you've done for us here this day. We will never forget this and I personally want to say that you have our support to help the Minutemen as well as the use of this settlement for you and your allies." Kessler says with a warm smile that has Sole smiling and thanking her for her support as well. Turning around to look at Deacon whom was also among those that thanked Sole for what she and The Railroad did for them. 

"So what now? What are you going to do now?" Deacon says to Sole as the two of them walk away from the others. "I want you to take these Synths to Country Crossing I have a group of Minutemen there that will be more than willing to help you out. And I want you to relay a message to them." Sole says firmly as she looks at Deacon. "Tell the Minutemen there that '111 still lives on' the veterans there will know what it means and relay it to the others." Sole says as she nods her head as Deacon nods his head and turns and leaves. Once alone Sole looks up as she feels the telltale signs that she's about to be teleported back to the Institute alone and not with the assigned targets and without X4-18. "This is something that I'm not going to be looking forward to having to explain to my son about. But, it's time I make my own move and make what I want and need know to him. I guess it's time to see what I was. Was I a soldier for the Minutemen or was I a spy for the Institute. Because the answer is simple. I'm who I'm going to be no matter what it takes to be because I'm me and no one can change that." Sole says as she once again finds herself not inside the Institute but, on top of an old ruined building facing the rising sun. Sole's attention is drawn to an individual who is also standing on top of the building overlooking that rising sun. The first hellos and the last goodbyes are always the hardest to say. But, what happens next will change everything on this very day. 

*To Be Continued*


	48. Blood, Sweat, And Rust. Part 1: The Unknown Threat.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the failure of Sole's last mission, Sole and Father have their final confrontation that will change their lives forever. Meanwhile back at Sanctuary Hills, Nick has been living day by day with the new constructions in the settlements new defense systems. It seems that a new threat is slowly making its presence known as an unknown distress call is made out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My thanks go out to Matrix-12 for helping me get through my writers block. ❤

My Sweet Valentine (48)  Chapter 48: Blood, Sweat, And Rust.  
Part 1: The Unknown Threat.  
Inuyasha0009 

"I guess it's time to see what I was. Was I a soldier for the Minutemen or was I a spy for the Institute. Because the answer is simple. I'm who I'm going to be no matter what it takes to be because I'm me and no one can change that." Sole says as she once again finds herself not inside the Institute but, on top of an old ruined building facing the rising sun. Sole's attention is drawn to an individual who is also standing on top of the building overlooking that rising sun. The individual on top of the building was none other then Father himself that has Sole looking at him with surprise. "I never would have ever thought that I'd ever see you up here. Up here above ground and not from below." Sole says as she walks over to him. "Yes will I'm not not here for a morning stroll, the battle of Bunker Hill did not go well for us. Would you care to explain what happened?" Father says as he turns himself to face Sole as the sun continues to rise. It's warm rays couldn't seem to pierce the cold tone in Father's voice as he looks into Sole's own eyes.

"What happened is that we got our asses handed to us that's what happened to us. Especially with all of the soldiers who where wearing the nice T-60 power armor that really didn't make things any easier." Sole say in a heated tone back to Father that has him looking at her with a very surprised look on his face. "Soldiers in power armor where there at Bunker Hill?! This doesn't make any since how could the Brotherhood of Steel have known any of this in the first place, that doesn't matter now. "Doesn't matter?! I was totally ambushed and I don't know about you but, that's kinda a big deal especially since it was my ass that was on the line here!" Or did you forget that little part because I sure as hell didn't since I was the human target for them to shoot at. And to top it all I went into this whole thing completely blind!" Sole shouts back to Father who still looks as if the accusation was but, a minor small matter. "The chances of failing this very mission where so astronomically low that yes it does matter. The mission of Bunker Hill was to cement your place as a valuable asset to the Institute. This will only raise suspicions and how the Brotherhood of Steel got involved in this matter will only derail things further. They had no way of knowing what was going on... in fact why do I think that your not telling me the whole outcome of this." Father says at Sole his own accusations could be heard in his voice as they look at each other eye to eye.

"Fine you first I know your not telling me everything either so why don't you go ahead son. So no more secrets and no more lies from this point forward we both tell the truth." Sole says with anger flashing in her eyes with and icy tone in her voice. "Shall I go first or do you want to." Father says in a flat monotone voice. "Yes, especially seeing how you seem to be the 'Puppet Master' here. You've known about me and what happened to me and your father from the very beginning. So Shaun I want to know about everything." Sole says firmly that has Father nodding his head at her. "Very will just remember the same goes for you too. You as well are not telling me everything especially with this latest mission failure. I'm not the leader of the Institute without knowing that there would be someone always looking to undermine everything that I've done and take it for their own purposes. So what do you want to know first." Father states. "Why. I know what you've already told me but, why you... why did they take you away from me and put me through so much hardship so much pain..." Sole's voice trails off as she looks down. 

"I was the perfect candidate, an infant with DNA that was uncorrupted. But, if... if something were to go wrong if I had died, well the Institute realized a contingency plan was prudent. Another source of pre-war DNA, that was preferably related to their primary subject. It only made sense that my parents should fill that role. So you were kept alive and safe within the Vault. I'll admit when I had you released from Vault 111..." Farther begins to explain that's quickly interrupted by Sole's surprised exclamation. "Wait what?! Whoa, whoa back up. It... it was you, your the one that let me out of my pod... why? I mean don't get me wrong I'm glad that you did release me. I thought it was part of the Vaults cryostasis system malfunctioning again..." Sole trails off at the realization of learning this . "Well it's hard to explain... I had no expectations that you'd survive in the Commonwealth but, not only did you do so you managed to find me. Granted not in the way I was hoping for still, what you've done and how you've survived is quite extraordinary. And yes it was my decision to let you out of your pod and leave Vault 111. It was no longer necessary to keep you suspended and I well... I wanted to see what would happen and experiment of sorts." Father continues as Sole glares at him and angrily. "Again with the whole science experiments." Sole mutters under her breath.

(Ahem) "Uh yes... I had no idea what kind of woman you would become you see. Would corruption of the Commonwealth corrupt you as it has with everything else. Would you even survive? Perhaps most curious to me... would you after all this time accept to even find me. And now I finally know the true answer." Father says with acceptance. "Well that's all lovely to hear, not so much as thawing me out and throwing me to the sharks part but, well here I am. So tell me was it worth it? (Sighs) Shaun, you need to know that I still love you. Despite everything's that's happened. You lived the life that fate gave to... just like me. Sometimes ya just have to deal with the hand that life throws at you and either stay and deal with it or risk everything and go for broke. And yes I know you've never heard of these sayings but, it's the truth and now I suppose it's my turn isn't it." Sole says as she gazes into her sons eyes.

"Yes it is and I can see that you've done so well... remarkably so I hope... I hope that you'll understand that everything that I've done has been for the future. A future which I hope is not in jeopardy after recent events. In fact you know, in all my years I've never set foot outside the Institute. Not once, since they day they brought me here. I've never had a reason to but, now... this just confirms the truth. I've always known the Commonwealth is dead. There is no future here in this wasteland. The only hope for humanity is below ground." Father makes the statement a solid and firm one. "It's not so bad really, the people are managing quite well. People have even grown and adapted to the Commonwealth. In fact there are several small settlements located throughout the Commonwealth that have good, honest, hard working people making it day by day. And there are even cities that have supply lines to the people. Granted you have to take the good with the bad. True that's the better side of the cap the other side of the cap well... isn't so nice or friendly. But, we've all managed and we've survived." Sole says to Father hoping to try and get him to see it from her point of perspective. 

"Perhaps but, at what cost? A cost that are obviously too great to be of any worth." Father says in a dismissive tone that has Sole gritting her teeth in annoyance. "You know it wasn't always like this Shaun. Things used to be different. Life was so much easier that many took it for granted. Others, like me for example not so much. Not when you grow up moving from house to house and eventually ending up on the streets and not knowing when your next meal will be. Or hell even if you live to see the next day without ending up with a knife or a bullet to your back then you can consider that a good day. But, again things eventually got better... until the resources wars happened and then the Red Menace decided to invade Alaska. It was here that your father and I joined the Marine Corps and got drafted into the war. Heh... it was that or serve a life sentence with no parole for getting accused of stealing and killing someone in cold blooded murder just because they where from a rival gang that was at war with the one I was in. Damn Voodoo Children I still cuss those damn fucking assholes for everything that has happened. It was here that I learned that war... war never changes." Sole says very quietly.

"I can only imagine, standing here I'm reminded of how fortunate I was that I was spared a life in this nuclear wasteland. I know that to you I was kidnapped from the Vault but, in truth I was rescued by the Institute. Now are you going to tell me what really happened during the mission to reclaim the missing Synths at Bunker Hill or are there anymore questions." Father says to Sole. "Yes just one more the child... the Synth why make it to look like you? Granted I'm going to assume that's what you would have looked like as a ten year old. But, living here in the Institute I'm sure that the people of the Institute told you since you grew up here." Sole trails of as she's reminded of loosing her son to Kellogg and the Institute. "We've advanced the technology behind Synths to a point where this struck me as an interesting variation, a new angle if you will. Modeling it after me has pushed us and our very technology to the limit. So I must ask you. Do you think that you could love him? Like you would love a real boy." Father asks a shocked and surprised Sole. 

"Huh? You mean me loving a Synth? Absolutely. Why wouldn't I just because he's not made from my own flesh and blood doesn't change the fact that I would still love him as I would my very own son. And that I would love him with all my heart and treat him as such. Is it so hard to imagine Shaun a human loving a Synth because I can tell you it isn't. (Sighs) Well I suppose there's no point in hiding it anymore. The battle of Bunker Hill didn't go as planed because of me. Not because of the Brotherhood of Steel or The Railroad that you've told me. It was because of me Shaun, I made the choice to let the Synths go free." Sole admits the truth without any regrets. "You... you did what?! Why... why would you of all people do something so stupid?" Father all but, yells out in anger and surprise. "Stupid it was the right thing to do Shaun. These Synths inside the Institute and the ones outside aren't slaves to be used as tools and then tossed out into the garage because their no longer needed. They deserve to be treated just like any other human being should. Despite that they where made and not born they still deserve that right. And they... they where afraid Shaun. They didn't want to come back to the Institute. And I just couldn't do it. I can't be apart of this anymore. I just can't stand by and watch as the people of the Institute has all of this life saving advanced technology, yet they want to keep it all to themselves. All the while the people of the Commonwealth are suffering and struggling to survive each day." Sole says defiantly as her own anger is getting the better of her. 

"Afraid? There nothing but, machines artificial! They're incapable of being afraid! They are tools meant to serve humanity not become apart of it! This is the only way humanity will ever have any chance of becoming what it once was of the people of the Commonwealth stop this paranoid nonsense and join the Institute. Without us humanity is doomed." Father yells back at Sole his own anger getting the better of him. "Dammit Shaun your wrong! The Commonwealth isn't the one that's doomed and we don't need the Institute to dictate and decide how the people of the Commonwealth should live. Have you even thought that maybe I don't want to be a representative of the Institute and that I don't belong here and can't be apart of this anymore." Sole yells back with a voice full of exasperation and anger. "I... I'm sorry to hear that. I hadn't thought or considered it because it would be a poor decision on your part. I had hoped that you would share my vision for the future. I am afraid that there is no room for sentimentality mother. If you are not with us then you are against us. Whatever you do from this point foreword do not interfere with the Institutes plans. I hope you can find some amount of peace in this." Father says in a final decision with sadness and disappointment in his eyes. 

"That's where you're wrong Shaun... no Father. I've dreamed of you of what you would be like as an adult for so long. And here you are... this what you've become. I'm so disappointed that it's breaking my heart. You may be my son but, your also the monster that's been plaguing the Commonwealth. As much as it hurts me... your nothing to me and I will get my real son back no matter what." Sole says as tears fall down her cheeks as she looks at her son one last time. "Goodbye Mother." Father says as he's teleported back to the Institute leaving Sole all alone on top of the old ruins of the building. The warmth of the sun fades away as rain clouds roll in and a cold rain begins to fall. "Goodbye... my son." Sole says quietly as tears continue to fall from her eyes that are masked by the steady rainfall. Shaking her head and wiping her eyes Sole glances down at the Pip-Boy and scrolls to the map selection and frowns as only a few surrounding areas where highlighted. "Great I don't know any of these locations maybe I can recognize some of the old buildings from my memories before this all happened. I need to get to Greenetech Genetics and find that Synth and rescue them before the Institute gets them. Like what Father said If I'm not with them then I'm against them then so be it. Because I will find a way to get back into the Institute and settle things once and for all.

I may have been banished but, that's not going to stop me from helping any Synths that I manage to run across." Sole says hopefully as she cautiously manages to climb her way down from the roof of the old ruins. Flipping through the Pip-Boy Sole is happy to see that she has sufficient enough supplies to make it to the building. "I just hope like hell that I don't have to go up against a Courser because man that would just suck horribly. I may have had gone up a couple of times against someone in particular and have lost miserably each time. But, those shouldn't count since each time I was either injured or someone would be a damn prick and drug me up. This time I think I'll be on even grounds with one if I do manage to fine one. Huh? Whoa this is new, looks like Liam had the same idea huh. A Courser Signal. Hmm looks like this radio frequency tunes into nearby Coursers. Well this just made my day a lot easier." Sole says to herself as she continues to walk warily down the ruins of Boston but, with purpose and a goal in mind.

*

Shifting through various case files Nick only looks at them halfhearted as he tries to keep his mind busy despite the aching hole that he feels deep inside of him. A month. It's been over a month since his precious Sole was taken way from him by an Institute a Courser. Her fate was not know to any of them. At first Nick was openly defiant about her being alive that was until Preston handed him her Pip-Boy and worse of all her wedding ring. Preston quietly explained what had happened and how he was able to retrieve her belongings after the battle with the Bloody Reaper had come to an end as well as the horde of Feral's that accompanied the Reaper. Being a Detective Nick went to the source of the fighting and was shocked at what he saw within the Red Rocket Truck Stop. The walls, the floor as well as the all of the countertops where covered in dried on blood. Some areas the blood was still wet and sticky as it was slowly drying. Inside the truck stop was the body of one of the Minutemen veteran soldiers Joshua. From the looks of the injuries he received it looked as if he too was eviscerated by the Reapers lethal clawed gauntlet. It wasn't until Preston has explained to Nick that Joshua stepped in front of Sole to take the blunt of the Reapers attack that made things even more depressing as his was slowly taken out of the truck stop. Preston wanted his body burned and his ashes returned to his original home of Vault 81.

Despite the condolences Nick received from those that heard the news the effects of Sole's departure would be felt much more deeply and affect more then anyone could imagine. Taking Sole's Pip-Boy Nick returned it to their house and placed it onto one of the bedroom side tables next to their bed on Sole's side. Sole's wedding ring was placed on a silver chain given to him by Preston and hung around his neck. Nick vowing to himself that he would see Sole again and that despite all that he's seen Nick just knew and clutched to the very idea that his Sole was alive and would come back to him, and that he would be waiting for her no matter what others may say. During the day Nick was preoccupied with the rebuilding and refortifying all of Sanctuary Hills so that nothing like this would ever happen again. It was during the nights when Nick was all alone that where the hardest to endure. It wasn't until he was to the point of acting like a mindless drone that Noel and Phoebe came in and intervened. "Nick stop! Look at yourself. When was the last time you did a system diagnosis and actually 'rested', at least that's what Sole explained to us that was what you did since you can't actually sleep in the first place." Noel say her voice was laced with worry and concern. "She's right Nick you can't keep going on like this. If you want you can always come over to the main barracks and rest there, everyone will understand why Nick." Phoebe said quietly as the two twins looked at an exhausted looking Nick, who has been pushing himself more and more with each and every passing day.

"I... I miss her so much. I know she's out there and that she's alive but, all that blood and her severed arm... how could I have let this happen to her! I'm suppose to be there and protect her and yet here she was all alone and I wasn't there to help her or save her. I've failed her you two. I wasn't there for her and she was taken away from me again!" Nick yells out as his body was shaking from all the pent up emotions that have only been building and building since that terrible night. "Nick it wasn't your fault if anything the blame is all on me. I was the one that separated you two and had Sole out there with the other veterans to draw the Reaper away from Sanctuary so that that monster couldn't kill any more then it already had. And because of that not only did we loose another damn good innocent man but, we lost our leader in the process and..." Preston started to say but, was interrupted by Nick who turned and looked into Preston's brown eyes with his own glowing yellow eyes that held both blame and sorrow for him as well. "It wasn't your fault either Preston... things just happen for a reason. Reasons that we had no control over of and reasons that make no sense right now but, I know they will with time. In the meantime your in charge of the Minutemen Preston, you have to give them hope and a purpose again and you can't let this setback hold us back." Nick says to Preston with a small smile that never reaches his eyes. "Of... of course yes your right. Our General may not be here in person but, that won't stop us from doing what's right for the people of the Commonwealth." Preston says firmly after taking in Nick's words. With that the Minutemen continues their work and their goals, with each new settlement that they find and helped leading them to pledging their support for them. Most of the times Preston would take Nick out with him if anything to help keep his mind busy and most importantly giving him hope again.

*

"So what case file is this Ellie? Nick says as he looks down at the case file that he's been fumbling around with halfheartedly. After helping rebuild Sanctuary to where it was a formidable settlement as well as traveling around the Commonwealth with Preston and gaining new settlements for their cause. Nick decided to head back to Diamond City to try and feel more "at home" although it was never the same without Sole beside him. Home Plate only added to Nick's sorrow that he now kept away deep in his mind. That at sometimes would seem to come out and want to consume him whole. "Let me see hmmm oh that one is the Earl Sterling case. Missing person, he hasn't been seen in weeks so it's got people kinda spooked. Of course everyone immediately was thinking that he was snatched away by the Institute but, I think that there's more to this case than that." Ellie says as she looks over at Nick with a frown as Nick's usual serious but, happy image now seems like a ghost from a memory long since lost to time. "Oh Sole I hope that wherever you are that your okay and that you come back soon." Ellie says quietly to herself as she herself remembers breaking down and crying upon hearing what happened to Nick's partner and significant other. "You know when she comes back you two are going to have a proper and real wedding you hear me! I want to see you happy again Nick and if I have to do it myself I will make this happen!" Ellie sobs to Nick when she learned about them after seeing both of their wedding rings on him." Nick just nodded his head as he tried to calm a distraught Ellie down after asking where Sole was and Nick telling her everything. 

A knock at the door distracts Nick from the distance memory as he and Ellie look and are surprised to see Preston walking in. "Nick, Ellie its good to see you two again. We just got wind of a new threat that's threatening the Commonwealth. A new type of Raiders have been seen around the Commonwealth. They seem that they're more smarter and tech savvy instead of what the usual behaviors that your typical Raider shows. At least that's all I've learned. Apparently they where seen around Vault 81 and we weren't able to go and return Joshua's ashes. Not only that but, apparently it looks like Cricket and her boys got roughed up a by them. And to make things worse it seems like groups and groups of cobbled up robots have also been seen roaming around the edges of the Commonwealth and attacking other caravans... (Sigh) If it isn't one thing it's another. Some General I'm turning out to be... no one got killed by them but, they got hurt by them and their unpredictable behavior and new weapons that I've never seen before." Preston says wearily. "If we don't do something soon about these new Raiders then they're are going to become a real nightmare for everyone. Hell even the Raiders will have something to compete with." Preston says with a shrug as he walks into the agency. "Goodness that doesn't sound good at all. You make sure that you and the rest of the Minutemen stay safe." Ellie says with concern. "Great just more vermin to deal with than we already have." Nick grumbles as he turns and looks at Preston. Do we know where these Rust Devils are coming from or we in the dark?" Nick asks Preston in a quizzical tone as he looks at him. So far where totally blind but, I have my teams out there looking for any clues." Preston says with a nod.

"Speaking of which Nick I could use some to help with this if your not too busy this is just something that needs to be taken care of as quickly as possible." Preston said. Looking at Ellie who smiles and nodding her head wishes the both of them luck as they head out of. "So tell me more about Vault 81, as far as I know they're the most friendliest Vault there is because they don't shoot you on sight." Nick asks Preston as the two of them begin their days walk back to Sanctuary Hills to restock up on supplies and hopefully learn more about these new Raiders and their whereabouts before things got outta hand. "From what I know they operate on a trade system. You help them they grant you access into the Vault. Haven't gone inside myself seeing how the Overseer wants three fusion cores for entrance and I was going to wait on your call about that. From what I've heard from others it's the only actual running Vault within the entire Commonwealth. Not like the others that are scattered across the Commonwealth or like the one Sole came from." Preston trails off the last part wincing at the look on Nick's face at mentioning Sole to him. "Well that's a relief especially seeing how I was personally locked up inside of Vault 114 for over two weeks until I was rescued by Sole. Gotta admit it's kinda hard to even imagine that there are over a hundred of these things made." Nick states to an awed Preston from what he could recall Sole telling him. And that most if not all of them where nothing but, setups for human experimentations that where sometimes more ghastly than some.

Just as Sanctuary Hills was coming into sight Preston's radio turns on and begins to start transmitting, looking at it Preston hears that it's a distress call. "This is Jackson! I'm the leader of a caravan. We're under attack and require immediate assistance! We're located near the old Wattz Consumer Electronics building. I repeat where under... atta...". Looking at Preston then back at the radio Nick only frowns at hearing this. "Preston, we need to gather everyone that we can. We have a rescue mission to do." Nick replies. "Alright, I'll have Zack, Vincent as well as Dustin, Edward and Matt to accompany us." Preston notifies Nick. "Alright, let's head out." Nick says grimly as the seven of them make their way towards the last known location of the emergency distress call. Nick was familiar with everyone except for the three new Minutemen soldiers. "So you three are the latest newcomers it's nice to meet you. Where did you come from if I don't mind asking?" Nick asks to bring up conversation 

"My name is Matt and I'm from way the fuck down south near the edge of the Glowing Sea a placed called Somerville with my other siblings but, decided it was time I headed out on my own. My older brother as well as Duke from those badass Atom Cats, lives with us from time to time whenever he needs a break from traveling. And my fighting style has and is always will be unpredictable. But, I'm more into I'm going to slice you to pieces with these nice sweet looking revolutionary swords or blow you to bits with my sub automatic sub machine gun with explosive rounds." Matt says an evil grin. "Hmm well I can see that your going to be the instigator in this mission." Nick says wearily to the young male with a long and muscular frame but, Nick can see where he could get his speed and range from. Matt had short blue black hair with gray blue eyes that reminded Nick of Sole's own slate colored eyes. That where even more pronounced with the duel scars that ran from both of his eyebrows that ran from the top of them downward across his face ending by his upper cheeks. Living that close to the Glowing Sea Matt's life would have been full of wariness and hardship from the monsters that roamed within that part of the Glowing Sea.

"My name is Edward and I'm from Goodneighbor, so if it's a fight that's up close and personal then I'm your guy. My knifing skills just about rank up with Hancock and believe we, we've had our little test try's to see who's better than who. Now it it's long distance then my sniper rifle and I are the best of friends." Edward says as he grabs his 50. caliber sniper rifle and pats it gently. But, since my forte is medium range I have this little beauty." Edward says as he also pulls from his back a very solid and extremely lethal battle axe that looks to weight as much as him combine. "My God where on earth did you get that monstrosity?! It's.... huge!" Preston says with awe at looking at the massive battle axe. "Heh I was lucky to find this in some old comic book store but, couldn't look for anything else since I got swarmed with Feral's. So needless to say I claimed it as mine. Wasn't doing any good just laying in there collecting rust." Edward says to the small group. Edward was broad and talk and his body was fit and toned and made out of solid muscle that lacked any fat whatsoever. His dark brown eyes where calculating and sharp behind his glasses that covered up a scar to his left eyebrow and a cross looking scar to his left cheek.

"Guess that leaves me then, I'm Dustin and I utilize in stealth to get the job done for me so my weapons of are a modified suppressed 50. caliber sniper rifle, my large combat knife for very close combat and last a unique pistol that I was given by a "friend" to say that's also a modified suppressed 10mm handgun that'll wipe you out before you even know what hit you." Dustin said. Dustin was very tall and his body was lean and slim that showed the capabilities of speed and strength if need be. He had short cropped black hair and dark brown eyes that said more behind the glasses he wore. Like the others he too had his fair share of scars that told and showed the life that he lived. Dustin's hands where covered in them along his knuckles but, it was the large scar that ran along his neck that stood out the most. A wound that should have killed him given with what the scaring looked like. Dustin just smiles faintly as he can tell that they where looking at that particular scar. "My family and I got ambushed by a group of Raiders while we were all out looking for supplies. I survived but, not without having this nice little souvenir. But, that's the life we live in the Commonwealth that I wouldn't give up for nothing." Dustin says that has the others nodding their heads.

"We kinda just all met up in Diamond City and all became friends there" Dustin replies back to both Preston and Nick. "And we've been together ever since then. It sure as fuck beats the hell outta roaming and traveling all alone. It's nice to have someone to watch your back." Matt says as they stop as they see two other male individuals coming towards them. "Oh good looks like you guys will be meeting the "Bloody Duo" they'll also be coming with us on this mission. Preston says as he sees Zack and Vincent walking over to them. What Zack has in his hand makes Nick freeze on the spot, for in his hand was Sole's Pip-Boy. "Dogmeat came out of your house with this in his mouth. It was also giving off the distress message so the two of us already know what the mission is." Zack says as he hands Nick Sole's Pip-Boy that he at first only looked down at with sorrow that threatens to do him in. Swallowing hard Nick takes her Pip-Boy and slides it over his own wrist and fastens it. Sighing deeply Nick turns and looks at the group with a mixture of sadness and resolve in his glowing yellow eyes. "Let's get moving maybe using this will help us along the way. I've seen Sole use it enough to know the basics the rest I'll just wing it from here." Nick says to the group. 

As the group was moving out of Sanctuary a voice could be heard yelling at them. "Now hold your damn horses! You ain't leaving without me!" Sturges yells at the group as they all turn and look at him. Finally catching up with them Sturges only looks at the group with a scowl of his own. "I can't believe that you guys thought you could run off without me. Come on guys a mission like this sounds exciting especially for someone like me. You never know what new things I'll find and tinker around with. And speaking of tinkering I've been dying to give my new laser musket a try that I've just completed. And I won't take no for and answer." Sturges says firmly as he nods his head stubbornly. Nick and Preston only look at each other and sighing nod their heads towards him. With the group heading off into the Commonwealth and the unknown of this mysterious new threat that's only just spelling the beginning for bigger things to come. For in this journey some will be your friends and some will be your enemies. Only time will tell what lays in store with this new mystery.

*To Be Continued*


	49. Blood, Sweat, And Rust. Part 2: The Mechanical Invaders.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finally reaching the distress calls location, the group is shocked and surprised to see all the carnage left behind and meeting their newest member Ada. Ada tells them that a new threat is threatening the Commonwealth, the mysterious and deadly, The Mechanist and his army of robots. They now must hunt down and find these robots before it's too late.

My Sweet Valentine (49)  
Chapter 49: Blood, Sweat, And Rust.  
Part 2: The Mechanical Invaders.  
Inuyasha0009

"Now where the hell are we going again? Play that distress call through with the Pip-Boy again." Sturges says as he looks down at his new and improved laser musket. (Sighs) It's near the Wattz Consumer Electric building which is quite a way so we need to keep a good pace if we want to make it in time." Nick says as the group continue to travel towards the location. "Man come on I know that I'm thinking more about what are we going up against. It sounded like.... robots." Sturges replies back with wonderment. "Robots? Uh the only robots that I've ever come up across are usually the ones that want to try and kill me. Wait change that. They DO want to kill me. Come on have you seen what a fucking Sentry Bot can do to you!? Where do you think I got some of these damn scars from. 

Fucking things can go and go off themselves. Or better yet how about I take a Fatman and..." Matt was going on and on until Sole's Pip-Boy and Preston's radio began to pick up another message. "This is Jackson. We're under attack.... damn robots! Porter! Hurtz!... Cover fire the sides and the rear... if... if there's anyone close by.... to help nows... the time! Ada loop this message!" Jackson said to as a female voice comes over the radio. "Affirmative." The female voice says as the radio goes silent. This has the group looking at each other with a grim look. "Guess that answers our question. Alright time to ramp this up. Let's go double time!" Nick says as he and the rest of the group begin running at a brisk but, steady pace as to not exhaust everyone else.

Feeling frustrated as they had to make several rest stops Nick only continues to pace back and forth until the others are ready to hit the road again. As they round a corner the distance sounds of gunfire could be heard in the distance that has everyone coming up to a halt. "Well I can safely assume that this is the where the distress call is coming from." Dustin says as he readies his sniper rifle taking note that Edward was doing the same. "Looks like you and I get to be scouts for this one." Edward replies back as Preston tosses them their new radios. "Now listen up we don't know what where getting ourselves into and no one and I repeat No. One. Is going to get hurt to die in this mission. Is that a promise and on your word of honor?" Nick says to each of his fellow teammates. "You know you have our word Nick." Zack and Vincent said at the same time. "As far as I'm concerned this is your mission Nick do whatever you think is best for this mission and you already know my answer." Preston says with a nod.

Turning his glowing yellow eyes to look at the three newest members they too also give Nick their oaths and words of honor. "Alight Dustin, Edward what do you guys see?" Preston says quietly over the radio. "Looks like we got one hell of a damn firefight going on and it looks as if it's one to ten. I think it's time to change those factors." Edward states as he and Dustin get into position with their 50. caliber sniper rifles and wait for the signal. "Alright it's time to get down to details. When Dustin and Edward start shooting that's going to blow our cover and it'll be hands on from there. Zack, Vincent I want you two to get up close and personal with these guys before they can get the jump on us. Matt your with me and Preston, I want to provide cover fire for Dustin and Edward." Nick states as he lays out the battle plans to them.

Getting into position Dustin and Edward scope out and can see one lone robot against the rest of the fighting robots. "Hey Dustin let's bring the rain!" Edward says over the radio as they begin their assault on the robots. This immediately draws them away from the lone robot, who despite being hopelessly outnumbered continues to hold their ground and fight off the robots. "Here they come! Time to turn these guys into scrap metal! Take them out!" Nick shouts out as the small armada of various robots come charging down the road towards them. Zack and Vincent's dance like moves prove to be a disadvantage for the inflexible and precise as their sleek, razor sharp bladed knuckles tear through the robots like a hot knife through butter. What they don't get with their knuckles are meet with their unique kicks and jabs. Suddenly two eyebots come flying around the trees towards Preston and Nick as they where taking out their own targets. The two of them were astonished when Matt took his duel revolutionary swords and threw them like an axe, that slices the eyebots in half.

Flipping through Sole's Pip-Boy Nick brings out her deadly shotgun and begins to offload on the mixture of robots that range from eyebots to modified protections. The battle was going well for Nick's team when all of a sudden a heavily modified sentry bot comes roaring down the hill. Causing everyone to scatter in panic. "What the fuck is that some sort of Tankbot?!" Matt yells out as his swords are useless against the heavily modified armor. As he dodges and weaves in between swings from the Tankbot and manages to get a safe distance. Knowing short ranged weapons will not work, Nick brings out his missile launcher. "Everyone duck and cover!" Nick yells as he fires a missile. Hitting the Tankbot right in the chest causes an explosion that's followed by a secondary mini nuclear explosion. "Game over ya damn bucket of slag!" Nick utters in a low dark voice. "Dude! That was fucking awesome!" Matt exclaims. "Man what kind of other wacked out robots are we going to see next?" A concerned Sturges replies.

"We'll deal with them when they show up. Let's hurry. We're almost to the transmitter location." Nick replies back. Rushing to the sight the team is met with utter carnage. Several Brahmin are dead along with several travelers. All except for one lone bot that seems to be in conflict with another. "Shall we shoot both of them? Dustin asks Nick. "Hold on. I think that bot is on our side. We'll find out soon enough." Nick says as the unknown bot destroys the other attacking robot. Walking cautiously towards the unknown robot. Turning around the robot turns and greets the large group with weariness in her voice. "My friends... did not survive the attack. Thank you for your assistance. I was certain to meet my end here as well." The female robot says to them. "Are you okay?" Nick asks the female robot. "Thankfully the damage is minor but, I am registering anger and sadness at the loss of my friends. It may sound strange coming from a robot but, they were my... family. Again, I thank you for your efforts. I know they would have thanked you as well." The female robot says to all of them turning to look at each of them.

"Heh your talking to a Synth here so the feel is mutual everyone else understands." Nick replies with a soft chuckle that has Preston smiling at hearing the soft chuckle coming from Nick. "So... what kinda of robot are you because I am seriously digging this!" Sturges says with happiness and excitement. "I am heavily modified but, at my core I am an Assaultron. My name is Ada. This was the third time that we'd been attacked by robots such as these. Even with all the weapon and detection upgrades Jackson gave to me, I was not able to help defend them." Ada says with sadness in her voice. "Jackson? Who was he?" Nick asks as he glances at Preston with a raised eyebrow. "Jackson was the leader of this caravan. He had a great mind for technology. In many ways he was my creator. He installed all my current upgrades. Unfortunately, they were not enough to protect them from the robots. "Whoa, whoa so your an upgraded Assaultron? How does that even happen?" Edward says in a voice of wonderment. "Yes, I myself as well as the others, were modified using a robotic workbench based on prototype schematics. This workbench allows for a widespread and wide range of robot modifications. Perhaps if I had more Sentry Bot based defenses, I could have successfully defended my friends against those robots." Ada says with a mixture of sadness and frustration. 

"These robots must have been targeting you for a specific reason." Vincent states as he looks back at all of the robotic pieces and carnage left behind from the attack. "He's right. Why, else would they keep on coming back to attack your caravan?" Zack also says with a nod as he and Vincent share the same look and nod their heads in agreement. "Your guesses are correct as the probability is high that I am part of that reason. Besides myself, Jackson created Turning, Hurtz, and Porter. Our build in modifications would be desired pieces of salvage. We knew we ran the risk of encountering more of these hostile robots if we stayed and traveled within the Commonwealth. If only we had made the decision to leave..." Ada trails off again as sorrow laces her voice. (Sighs) Unfortunately, what's done is done. You can't change the past. Believe me I know and learned that lesson the hard way myself." Preston says as he looks down at remembering what happened to him at Quincy. 

Looking upwards and at Preston Ada nods her head. "Your right despite what has happened here I must look towards the future. In recompense, I will seek justice for my friends and stop these robots from causing further harm. It's time to uncover the source and confront their leader: The Mechanist." Ada says with determination that has everyone looking at each other in confusion. "Uh the fuck is The Mechanist? Who the hell are they suppose to be? Someone who's one out for justice and peace only one that's in there own sick and twisted version of what the actually thing is suppose to be?" Matt says with a shrug his voice full of sarcasm. "The only information I have comes from the Eyebot broadcasts. The false claims of peace and justice... they only certainty is that these robots only bring death. You all have shown a willingness to aid others. I ask that you assist me in stopping this Mechanist. In return, I can give you the schematics to build your own robot workbench, so you will have additional resources in this undertaking." Ada replies happily to the group. That's of course after everyone looked at Matt with a look of surprise and disbelief. "What!? I was just kidding I don't know a damn thing about this Mechanist person! Hell that name sounds like something you'd read in a damn comic book!" Matt cries out as he tries to defend himself from everyone's looks and comments on his so accurate guess of the Mechanist's purpose and goals. 

"Well Nick? What do you say? The choice is up to you." Dustin says as he and the rest look at him. Although all of them know exactly what Nick's decision was going to be. Nick only smiles and rolls his eyes at everyone at knowing this. "Of course we'll do this together. Ya ain't going to have to worry about having a shortage of any volunteers for this mission." Nick replies back to Ada with a smile. Seeing Nick smile a real genuine smile has Preston smiling as well. "Its finally good to see a real smile on your face Nick. And this will help keep your mind preoccupied. I know it's going to be tough but, you'll always have us to watch your back." Preston thinks to himself feeling as if a huge weight has been somewhat lifted off of him. "Now if y'all don't mind me asking but, the sooner I can get those schematics then the sooner I can get started on building one of these robot workbenches." Sturges says with eagerness. "Thank you all. I wished I had the proper vocal registry to express my gratitude. Now, we last saw a group of the Mechanist robots at the General Atomics Factory I've updated the map to your Pip-Boy. You may find information there that will lead us to the Mechanist. I will follow and assist with your permission of course. "Alright Ada let's head on out. The sooner we find these robots the sooner we are at solving who this Mechanist person is and why did they attack you." Nick says with a nod towards Ada. "Thank you. General Atomics has valuable salvage and the chances are high that the Mechanist's robots will still be there." Ada says towards the group as a whole. 

"My Pip-Boy... no this isn't mine and I don't even know why I even brought it with me... guess I'm glad that I did." Nick thinks to himself sadly as he scrolls towards the map and looks through it. Nick's mind trailing back to Sole when she would scroll through and explain what everything was to Nick and had even let him try it on. "Look Nick now your an official Vault dweller." Sole said that had her laughing at the look of horror on Nick's face. "Like hell I am woman! I hate those blasted things!" Nick was quick to make his smartass remark to Sole's comment that had her laughing at his plight. Sighing Nick's eyes only widen at the location of where their next mission was at. "Good God this is located clear across the whole damn Commonwealth!" Nick says out loud that has everyone leaning in to get a closer look. "Holy shit! That's going to take a while to get there." Dustin says as he looks towards the others as well. Nick nods his head in agreement but, stops as he sees that Preston was still staring at the map. "Something else that you see Preston?" Nick asks Preston as the others walk away to go met and introduce themselves to Ada. Preston looks at Nick with a mixture of pride and concern. "Nick that's real close to The Castle." Preston says to a confused Nick. "The Castle? What in the world are you talking about Preston?" Nick as his friend.

"The Castle is... well was the former headquarters of the Minutemen in Boston in 2287. It's still possible to reclaim it and turn it back into the headquarters for the Minutemen and is located just southeast of the General Atomics Factory. Before the Great War, The Castle was known as Fort Independence. The Minutemen found it and repurposed it as their headquarters in the Commonwealth until a colony of Mirelurks forced them out in 2240 and took it as their nest. We need to reclaim the Castle for the new generation of the Minutemen. Once there we can get Radio Freedom back up the entire Commonwealth will hear us and know what our cause is about and hopefully will help us out." Preston says to Nick with hope in his eyes. 

"Hold on Preston one thing at a time. Well reclaim this castle of yours for sure if it helps the Minutemen. But, for now let's focus on the task at hand. Besides I think if it's been taken over by Mirelurks then I can safely assume that it's going to take more than what we have to reclaim it." Nick says to Preston. "And I'm not going to be the one responsible for this whole new ballgame until Sole's back in my arms safe and sound. Especially seeing how she's the new General of the Minutemen I think it would be more appropriate if she was there to help reclaim it." Nick says to Preston emphasizing on Sole's return to him. "Alright... your right. I was just caught up in the moment that's all." Preston says. "Damn well this isn't good. We don't have the supplies to last long enough for that kinda of trip unless we can hit any familiar allied settlements. If not offer any help so they know they can trust us and offer more for our cause. Otherwise we'll be on our own and we can't afford that..." Preston trails off as the others all nod and agree with him. "Don't worry we'll be fine. With Sole's Pip-Boy here I'll know where we're going so we can make this especially with Ada's help we can do this. We have to in order to find and stop this Mechanist and his robots. Let me see here..." Nick says as he begins to scroll through Sole's Pip-Boy's map to look at their current location and their destination. 

"Alright everyone listen up here's the plan. From here we'll head off to Bunker Hill and resupply and rest their. From their well head south towards Goodneighbor and from there southeast until we reach our destination. Anyone have any questions?" Nick asks the group. "Alright this time you guys will be in my own corner of the Commonwealth. From Goodneighbor I'll know where to go and where not to go from there." Edward says with happiness at hearing this. "Hmm I've never been there is it as uh... interesting as I've heard?" Dustin turns and asks Edward as the two of them begin to talk it out."   
Several days later the group finally manages to reach Bunker Hill and are shocked at what they see. The settlement was in disarray as several of the normally working and selling caravan workers, where instead working on rebuilding on fixing the settlement. Several areas could be seen with heavy structural damage as well as those that where recovering from their own injuries. "What the hell? What happened here that could cause this much damage and injuries?" Preston whispers to Nick. 

Earlier on Preston explained that as far as things were with the Minutemen and the settlers of Bunker Hill things weren't so good. Apparently, at one time they sent out an S.O.S. out to the Minutemen that they where under attack by a group of Raiders. "Unfortunately, the group of Minutemen never showed up and because of that things haven't been exactly smooth sailing." Preston explains to the group as the leader of the settlement, Kessler, comes up to the group. "Oh well hello there. I must apologize for the mess but, if you haven't heard it was definitely a tale worth explaining if your up to it. And I can see that your all Minutemen it's good to see that your getting back up on your feet. Like I've told others your welcome here and again you have our support and thanks for saving us from the Institute as well as the Brotherhood of Steel. If you see her please thank your new General for helping us in more ways than she could have even possibly imagine." Kessler says to the group but, is all but, interrupted as Nick rushes towards her and grabbing onto her arms and looking into her eyes and asks in all but, a whisper, "You said a woman... and that she was the new General of the Minutemen... you saw her. Right here?" Nicks voice quivers at hearing this as Preston also looks at her with shock. 

"Why... yes she was here... in fact she helped The Railroad and rescued four Synths that where hiding here. I'm not sure where she went from there but, if it wasn't for her what you see around you wouldn't even describe what would have happened to all of us." Kessler says to them with a puzzled look on her face at this. "It's uh... just that we where split up from her and wasn't sure about her fate. Thanks to you we now know." Vincent was quick to put in. "Oh well then that makes much more sense, as I've told her I'll tell you, this settlement is yours to use and feel free to look at the shops while your here." Kessler says to the group as she bids them farewell and walks off. As Kessler walks away Nick slumps to his knees as he's heard whispering to himself, "She's.... alive... she's alive..." Preston also slumps down at this for the last memory he had of her was when Sole was laying on the ground in a pool of her own blood with the Courser looming over her. Wiping away his own tears he walks over and helping Nick up brings him into a hug. "She's alive Nick, she's alive and we will find her or she'll find us." Preston says quietly to his friend. Nodding his head Nick only steps back, too overwhelmed with emotions to speak. "May I inquire as to who this woman that she was talking about? She sounds like she has a very strong desire and willingness to help out others in need and is a very important person to you." Ada asks them. 

"Yes. Yes she is. Her name is Sole and she's our leader and is the new General of the Minutemen as well." Zack explains to Ada. "I see. She reminds me of a lot of Jackson, I hope that I will get the chance to meet her. Ada says with a nod. "You will, she's out there somewhere and we'll find her or she'll find us that's for sure. We don't leave our own behind or abandon anyone just to save our own lives. No we're in for the long haul to reclaim this war torn Commonwealth but, we will see to it that the people of the Commonwealth have the right to live a normal and peaceful life." Preston says as he and Nick both walk over to the group. "Anyway let's get resupplied and rested for the day because tomorrow we have a long ways to go. After resting and re-supplying the group heads out and reaching Goodneighbor within a couple of days with no real problems they finally reach their destination. "Okay so this is the next place that the Mechanist's robots where last seen correct Ada?" Dustin asks as he and Edward begin to scope out the ominously empty building. "Correct. This was the last known location of the Mechanist's robots where here. I would advise we approach with caution." Ada advises the group as they all agree with her. As the group make their way into the unknown what will awaits them around this new and deadly mystery of the Mechanist is unknown. Inside the building is about to become a battle zone. 

*To Be Continued*


	50. Blood, Sweat, And Rust. Part 3: The Headhunters. Red vs. Blue.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the final location of the last Robobrain the group meets another new threat to the Commonwealth, The Rust Devils. A new gang of Raiders that utilize in robotics will only hamper their mission. Things only go from bad to worse as the deeper they head into the compound. What new robotic horrors await them. And what fatal trap lays in store for them?

My Sweet Valentine (50)  
Chapter 50: Blood, Sweat, And Rust.  
Part 3: The Headhunters. Red vs. Blue.  
Inuyasha0009

"Alright everyone in position?" Preston says to the group of Minutemen as he and Nick ready themselves with their newest member Ada to enter the General Atomics Factory. According to Ada's intel this was the last known location where a group of the mysterious Mechanist's robots where. "This is going to either be a good idea or a very horrible idea... you know how these damn buildings are cramped and maze like as is." Sturges says over the radio. "Alright everyone move in and stay with your partner, if you get separated find your way outside and regroup and reload." Nick says as he gives the signal and everyone begins to make their movement into the factory. Sturges, Edward and Dustin would remain outside and snipe off any robots that manage to get through. The "Bloody Duo" would make their way into the building through the sides and Matt and Preston would take the back entrance. That left Nick and Ada attacking from the front. "Alright Ada you ready for this?" Nick asks the female robot that they found to be the lone survivor of a brutal robotic attack on her caravan and its occupants. She has since then shown and proven to them that this new threat to the Commonwealth, the Mechanist and his hordes of robots, will only bring death to the people of the Commonwealth. "Yes sir I am fully armed and combat ready." Ada says to Nick with a nod. "Good then let's head on in. All units move out." Nick says over their radios. 

Moving into the dark and cramped building Nick only frowns as Sturges guess was right about the building being small and cramped. To make matters even more complicating there where conveyor belts located throughout the whole building that ran up and down, side to side. Not the ideal place to run into a group of hostile robots that where not your typical built and normal acting robots let alone trying to fight and defend yourself. Looking up Nick could see that Vincent and Zack have made their way into the building with their new duel serrated machetes to their usual already lethal long bladed specialized knuckles. Not being a fan of guns the two would always rely on speed, strength, and most importantly surprise to take down their opponent. That and they would always use their dance like moves to make reading them nearly impossible especially with both of them working like a well oiled machine. Nick has already seen Matt in action and wasn't worried about him or Preston. "Now where'd you get to? Got them!" Nick says as two poorly and modified built Mr. Handyman's come flying through the door, their laser guns firing in their direction. "Safety's off! Weapons hot!" Ada yells as she charges towards the hostile robots. Nick takes out the other robot that he spotted from a safe distance with his revolver. Nick takes note that he can hear the others fighting as well as several battlecries and weapons fire could be heard as all hell breaks loose.

As if the sound of the doors opening was the trigger the group find themselves running in different directions as droves of Swarmbots come flying in the main lobby and into the main factory. Their laser firing was also accompanied with painful electrical strikes from their modified hands. "Dammit where the fuck did these fuckers come from!" Matt yells over the sound of his sub atomic machine gun as the bullets tear the Swarmbots into pieces. "Forget them just focus on getting rid of them!" Preston yells back over his laser musket. Taking the main stairs two at a time, Zack and Vincent are met with several Junkbots that where a poorly resembled of the normal looking Protectrons. With that the Bloody Duo begin their bloody dance of carnage. As one machete was slashed another one followed in a different angel that soon reduced the Junkbots into scrap metal. "Where clear up here!" Vincent yells downward to Nick and Ada. "Same here targets have been taken care of." Nick replies. "Affirmative although my scanners are indicating more robots located to the northeast upstairs." Ada replies. "Sturges, Dustin, and Edward come inside and well regroup in the main lobby." Nick states over the radio. "Copy that boss. Coming in now." Sturges cuts off as the three of them come inside the building. 

"Ah man looks like you guys have been having all the fun. All we've managed to take out are those annoying Eyebots and a few cobbled together pathetic excuse of what you would call a Protectron. So what's the game plan?" Dustin ask Nick and Preston. Our remaining targets are located upstairs to the northeast of us. Think if we can draw them out you can snipe them?" Nick asks hesitantly knowing they would have a terrible time trying to get a good spot to locate themselves let alone shot at a moving target with all the conveyor belts in their sights. "You guys have any grenades on hand?" Nick asks the three of them as they check their inventory. "I have three frags and two pulse grenades." Edward says. "Same except I also got a cryogrenade as well." Dustin adds in. "Good. Keep those and use them as a last resort." Nick says to the group. "Alright everyone it's time to lock and load." Nick replies in a serious tone as everyone makes their way up the stairs, that at moment appears eerily quiet. But, the silence is broken as more and more robots come around the corner firing at will towards their human invaders. "Everyone fire at will!" Preston yells out his battlecry as everyone races up the stairs and scatters into different directions along the several conveyor belts.

"How the fuck are we suppose to snipe anything in a damn tin can! I can't see shit! Let alone hit anything!" Dustin yells out as he quickly switches out to his secondary weapon, his modified specialized 10mm piston, and begins taking out one robot after another. Running along the conveyor belt Sturges spots a locked door with a terminal and shouts out for Nick to head over to his location. "Dammit to hell these damn bots just don't quit! I'll cover you just get the damn door open!" Sturges says to Nick as he and Ada fires back on the converging robots. "Do not worry sir I will cover you!" Ada responds as she and Sturges fire on the robots. Just as Nick manages to successfully hake the terminal a robot comes charging out that looks like none of the other robots they've seen so far. Standing well over at least six foot talk on a heavy treaded tank-like rollers and covered in electrical blue, black and painfully shocking coils all around the robot that's head is a large brain with a single eye. An eye that shows sheer strength and determination of eliminating it's threat. The shocking coils seem to strike out that has both Sturges and especially Nick, crying out in pain as they try to get away from the monstrosity. "Dammit shoot that damn thing Sturges!" Nick cries out in pain as the electricity begins to hurt and mess with Nick's internal systems.

Taking his new modified six cracked laser musket, Sturges takes aim and begins to fire shot, after shot until the Robobrain falls apart into a smoldering pile of ash. Helping Nick back up Sturges sees an unusual robotic part that managed to survive from being turned into ash. "Hey look what this weird Robobrain had on it." Sturges says to Nick as he sees him Stimpaking himself that has him frowning. "Ya alright?" A now concerned Sturges asks Nick who shrugs him off. "I'm fine, I'm fine hey Ada did what do you think of this strange thing. "Let's have a look, hmm it's impressive technology. If my analysis is correct this is a specialized Radar Beacon. I suspect it's how the Mechanist was keeping track of the Robobrain that was destroyed. As the next logical step, I need you to install this beacon within me so we can use it to our advantage. "Hold it. You wanna do what? Are you sure?" Nick asks Ada with concern. "Yes, while there is a 78.3% chance that I am correct, I'd like to point out that it's the only lead we have." Ada says to Nick with firm determination.

"Hmm, well it sounds like a solid plan to me boss. Otherwise were up a creek without a boat let alone a damn creek." Sturges mentions as he nods his head at Ada's plan. "I'm glad that you agree. You'll need to use a robot workbench to ensure proper installation, and my presence will be required. To maintain peak efficiency, I strongly recommend that we remain together until the Radar Beacon is successfully installed. "Which means we'll have to go back to Sanctuary Hills in order for me to build something that complex. (Sighs) Here's to another long trip back home." Sturges mentions that has the rest of the group sighing as well, at looking forward to the long trip. 

And a long trip it was indeed for the group as several weeks came and went and the group finally reached Sanctuary Hills safe and intact. Although not without a few scuffles here and there with random Super Mutants, Raiders, and Feral Ghouls. Another week later and Sturges was successfully able to build the robot workbench needed for the installation of of the Radar Beacon "Finally! Alright Ada you ready to get this show on the road?" Sturges asks Ada as she and Nick both look at the workbench with mixed emotions. "Yes, I am. The installation should be simple. Once I'm inside the workbench, use the computer and install the Radar Beacon. The rest I'll do from there. Typing into the computer the installation instructions Sturges and Nick both stand back and watch as the robot workbench begins to work on Ada. Waiting for what seemed like an eternity the mechanical arms and welding stopped as Ada stepped out from the workbench.

"Well? How are you feeling? (Please tell me I didn't screw this one up... not sure how that would go over with Preston and Nick if I did...") Sturges thinks to himself as Ada walks towards them. "A moment... the modifications were successful. Detecting new hardware and software is updating. And installation of software is completed. Analyzing Mechanist hardware... The Radar Beacon is receiving a very strong encrypted signal but, I can't determine the source." Ada says with a little sigh. "Hmm do you think the Mechanist knows that we're tampering with the Beacon?" Nick asks hesitantly not liking where this was heading. "I've already added failsafes to ensure my location is secure and prevent any unintended commands the signal may issue. Unfortunately, for the Mechanist this will help us determine the signals source." Ada says cheerfully. "Well it's a damn good start at least if you asks me. It sure as hell beats solving this whole mess in the dark." Nick replies with a smile that they were at least somewhere close to finding something rather than having the blind leading the blind. 

"Absolutely. With the some additional help I should be able to decrypt the signal and locate the Mechanist. Fortunately, I'm detecting another Robobrain that is located here in the Commonwealth that is receiving the same signal. "Well then what the hell are we just standing around for, let's go blow that slimy fucker to hell." Matt says as he walks up with Dustin and Edward in tow. "Sounds to me like we have another target to go eliminate." Edward says as he heaves his giant broad axe over his shoulders. Wiping sweat from his face, Edward and the "Bloody Duo" where dueling with each of them taking turns with their own different weapons against each other. The results were half and half. Up close using hand to hand weapons, Edward found himself struggling with the fluid like motion the brothers would use. Whereas medium range melee weapons, Edward ranked supreme and easily out fought and out dueled the brothers. Learning from their last battle, Dustin also took into notation to change his 10mm pistol to his duel 44's with quick reloading capabilities. Matt decided not to make any changes to his fighting style or his own weapons simply saying, "If shits gonna hit the fan then everyone's going to get covered in it and not just me." Preston explained to Nick that he wasn't to worried about him and that his throwing skills and defensive work was effective in the heat of the fight.

"Alright let's get started. I'm uploading the next location of the Robobrain to your... I mean the Pip-Boy now... just be careful these robots tend to travel in groups, so your likely to encounter heavy resistance and hostilely." Ada informs the small group as they gather around to learn the next location of the Robobrain. "It seems like the next location is at the old Poseidon Reservoir located straight south from here. Wait a minute... this is also where the Natick police station is also located.... and where... never mind... alright everyone get a good nights rest and we'll head out tomorrow morning." Nick says to the others as they all nod to each other and had off to their own beds. Looking down at Sole's Pip-Boy, Nick was once again washed over with feelings of loneliness and heartache. Originally, Nick was going to put Sole's Pip-Boy back up inside their house. But, was deterred when everyone in the group suggested that he keep it in case they needed to use it on something that may come up. Especially, when it came up to something no one in the group has dealt with before. Psychotic, killing robots hell bent on killing them all.

Waking up to a cloudy, drizzling December morning didn't seem to lighten the already dour mood as the group all meet up by the large tree in the center of the cul-de-sac of ruined houses. This time Nick told Zack and Vincent to stay behind to help guard and protect Sanctuary Hills. Learning from Preston that there could be an attack as a small group of Raiders were spotted by one of the Minutemen scouts. Leaving Nick with Matt, Dustin, Sturges, Edward as well as newly modified Ada. To track down the next Radar Beacon which was located due south. "Looks like well more than likely be dealing with Mirelurks as well as the rest of the following family members that may or more than likely show up. I'm talking about Mirelurk Hunters, Mirelurks hell even a Mirelurk King if we're really lucky." Nick grumbles to himself at the thought of having to deal with those type of creatures as well as the Mechanist's damn robots on top of everything. The idea didn't put Nick into a good mood that seemed to match the rest of the group. 

Walking out the group reaches the Reservoir and sure enough sees several of the Mechanist's robots salvaging through the outer aspect of the building. The closer the group got towards the building Nick takes note in the darkening, quickly moving clouds that indicated a rapidly approaching snowstorm. "Dammit just when things couldn't get any worse. Guys let's get moving before we lose them with this incoming storm." Nick says that has the rest of the group looking up at the darkening sky as several of them begin to cuss at the weather. Moving closer Dustin and Edward both take out their sniper rifles and begin to scope the building. "Hey! Where in luck! I see the Robobrain! It's just east of our location as well as what I think is a Tankbot, and another Scrapbot as well." Edward replies as Dustin indicates his findings. "Looks like easy pickings unlike the swarm we faced off the first time. Let's wipe them out before this weather moves in." Dustin says as the group moves onwards towards the build. 

As foreseen the battle was quick and decisive as the group of robots where easily and quickly eradicated from the area. And much to the groups happiness they didn't even run into a single Mirelurk. "Probably smarter then we are staying out here with a weather system moving in." Sturges says as he walks over and picks up the similar looking Mechanist device off of the Robobrain and hands it over to Nick. Walking over to Ada Nick shows Ada the newly acquired technology. "Here ya go Ada. One slightly dented but, still intact and functioning Radar Beacon." Nick replies as he hands Ada the technology. "This will do nicely, and with any luck, it'll help us trace the Mechanist's signal. As each Robobrain's Radar Beacon has their own unique encryption so that it can't be used to trace back to the source. However acquiring two additional beacons should provide me with enough data to break the code. So if my theory is correct, this beacon will help us trace the Mechanist's signal. "Don't worry. I'm sure that it'll do the trick. At least that's what where all betting our caps on." Nick replies to Ada at hearing that they're one step closer to finding this Mechanist. 

"I certainly hope that 'betting your caps' will also prove useful to us. I'm going to begin my decryption routine but, it could take a while. In the meantime I've picked up another Robobrain's signal. It should be the last one that we'll need to collect." Ada states as she begins to decode the encrypted data. "So where exactly is the last Robobrain located, hopefully not too damn far from here. It seems like we've been hopping from one part of the damn Commonwealth to the other." A perplexed Matt says as he glares up at the now snowing sky. "Yes that would be helpful, wouldn't it? If my calculations are correct, the signal is coming from... oh, this isn't good. Location confirmed. The Robobrain is located at Fort Hagen Satellite Array, which means it's in the hands of the Rust Devils." Ada says somberly. Not liking where the new coordinate will be taking them. 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Who or what are the Rust Devils? And why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like them one bit?" Nick asks Ada also not liking what he's seeing and hearing from her. Looking at Nick and the others Ada nods her head at them to confirm their guesses. "Allow me to explain, my caravan encountered them once while crossing into the river into the city. The Rust Devils are a group of ruthless Raiders, who utilize robots for their nefarious practices. They scour the Commonwealth looking for my kind. What they can't capture and reprogram, they strip them down for spare parts. I realize that they pose a greater threat to me than you... I just want you to be well informed. That being said, despite what lies on ahead, I can easily continue to decrypt the signals as we proceed. So shall we be on our way?" Ada says to the group as they all agree with her despite the lousy weather conditions. They must proceed onward for instead of one menace they now face two. One that's even more deadlier and smarter than your average and typical Raider. Who and what are these Rust Devils remains to be unseen as the next location is not far from home and posses and even bigger threat to them all as a whole.

"Alright everyone this time it's the real deal that we're dealing with and not just some robots. These new Raiders sound like their a force to be reckoned with. And we're not going to take any chances with these new guys." Nick says to the group as they all agreed to walk back to Sanctuary Hills and waited for the weather to break for their chance to go and scope out the Fort Hangen Satellite Array, which could be seen in the distance. Just thinking that a large and deadly new group of Raiders has taken hold of somewhere so close to Sanctuary has everyone on edge. The next day Nick and Preston have the equivalent of a small Minutemen army at their disposal as not only do they have Zack and Vincent on this mission but, they have Edward in a full suit of MKV T-60 power armor with the installed new jet pack that Sturges has been dying to try out in combat and not in the hands of the "Terror Twins" last attempt of using it. Which ended up on top of Nick and Sole's house that has him laughing to himself at the thought.

With the small army in tow, Nick and Preston quietly make there way to the Fort Hangen Satellite Array that quickly ends with them being almost immediately spotted and fired upon, by both humans and robots alike. As several different types of robots come swarming out of the entrance of the compound as well as the newly met Rust Devils. Instead of the usual leather or caged armor, these Raiders are outfitted in armor from salvaged robots that are proving to be extremely difficult when it comes to shooting at them. As their shots keep bouncing off the armor or is left indented into the armor itself. "Goddammit son of a bitch! I'm ain't digging this gig one bit!" Sturges could be heard yelling as he ducks for cover as a spray of bullets and laser fire mets his position. "Hang on Sturges I'm coming!" Matt says as he begins to off load onto the Raiders with his newly named gun, "The Spray and Pray", that gives Sturges the time he needs to reload and fire back as well as taking out the firing turrets. 

Nick and Preston where having their own hands full as Nick scrolls through Sole's Pip-Boy and finds her beloved shotgun and begins taking out one Raider after another. Leaving behind a bloody mess for the others to see and hopefully if they where smart enough to turn and run or die trying. Nick wasn't about to let these damn Raiders, that were precariously close to Sanctuary and their allied settlements to be left alone. "Nick I can see a terminal up there from the stairs! Go for it I'll cover you!" Dustin yells as he just got done destroying several Scrapbots and rushes to get into position. Running up the stairs Nick is startled to see several hanging human mixed robotic like statues that the Rust Devils seem to do more then just build and mangle robots. But, it appears almost like a cult devoted to robots in a sinister sense and purpose. Coming back to the present Nick sees two Rust Devils coming at him that yell out their own battle cries only to fall within their own pool of blood. Panting hard from all of the running and fighting, Nick manages to finally reach the terminal and begins to hack into it. 

Zoning out Nick concentrates on the encrypted password that's hidden among the rest of the rigged words that would only reset or worse case lock Nick out of the terminal. Nick doesn't even take note in Dustin's sniping skills as the Rust Devils see Nick attempting to hack their terminal. Finally unlocking the terminal Nick hears the security door right below him unlock as he jumps down from the platform as he looks to see how the others are fairing. Looking around Nick is pleased to see that everyone has successfully eliminated their targets for now. Gathering all together they all head down into the dark cellar. Walking below the trail leads down several flights of stairs that eventually lead to the ground floor. The group is awestruck as they can see that the ground floor is full of pre-war tanks and other military vehicles. Their attention is draw back as several robots and Rust Devils come running down the stairs towards them. Several poorly put together Junk Protectron's and Mr. Handyman Wreckers were the first to come greet them. "Time to show these tin cans what worthless pieces of scrap metal they really are!" Zack yells out as both he and Vincent jump at the attacking robots. Their long and razor sharp bladed knuckles slicing through them easily. "Hey now wait for us! Don't go and take all the fun!" Matt yells as he and the rest of the group run down the incline and the battle is on!

Fighting through the cramped corridors proved to be both a boon and and bane for the group as well as for the Rust Devils. As everyone was having difficulty getting a clear shot at one another. Cussing loudly to himself, Nick and Preston where slowly making progress when they both see two locked doors. "Cover me I'll get'em open!" Nick says as he rushes over to the double doors and begins to pick the locks. "Everyone over here! Let's go!" Preston yells out to everyone as Nick successfully unlocks the doors. As everyone finishes off their targets and jumping down they all proceed further into the compound of the satellite array. Catching their breaths and reloading on their ammo the group heads slowly up the stairs as they can all see what appears to be the Robobrain that they've been looking for. "Man this place can give a Super Mutant nightmares." Nick says as more and more robotic looking figurines, statues and welded together looking hunks of scrap metal are seen everywhere. However, this particular Robobrain was just the brain portion of the robot that was connected to a large computer. As the group approaches the computer they all jump with a start as the computer begins to talk to them.

"You don't look like one of the Rust Devils. What are you doing here?" The mysterious Robobrain ask them. "Holy shit they really are nothing but, brains mounted on robots." Dustin says as he looks over the brain with curiousness, resisting the temptation to tap on the glass as the single eye looks at him. "Not so tough now that your just a brain in a jar now are you." Edward says as he lumbers over in the power armor, his axe tapping against his palm. "If you simpletons are done I'd like an answer to my previous question." The Robobrain says that has Nick stepping up to the computerized Robobrain. "What did the Rust Devils do to you, and do you even have a name? Or are we going to have to come up with one?" Nick asks as he too looks the giant computer over. "Very well this should be simple enough for your limited minds to comprehend, my name is Jezebel. As for what they did to me. They felt keeping my head online would prove useful to them. Fortunately for me, they're stupid enough to actually believe anything I say. Admittedly, it hadn't gotten me very far but, it has saved me from the same fate as the my rather unfortunate comrades you see in pieces all around you. Now, back to my original question once again. What are you doing here?" Jezebel says in a haughty tone of voice that has everyone frowning at her.

"We've hunting down a Radar Beacon, one that if I'm correct your in possession of." Nick says to Jezebel. "A Radar Beacon. How very interesting. That is a very specific part to be looking for and you don't even look like the typical parts scavenger type to me. I calculate a 98.8% that your looking for the Mechanist. If I am correct, which usually I am, then perhaps we can help each other out with our respective... predicaments." Jezebel says nonchalantly that has everyone looking at each other and back at her. "How could we even possibly help you out? Besides turning you into a pile of ash or in your case a pile of brain matter." Matt says in a irked off tone at listening to Jezebel's ranting. "That's enough Matt, what do you have in mind? And it has better be worth our time and effort here. We're not doing this for the hell of it." Nick says to Jezebel. "I will do whatever is necessary to find and bring justice to the Mechanist for the loss of my friends." Ada says to Jezebel that has her looking at her. 

"Willing to listen? Surprising. I'll take that as a gesture of good faith as I describe our potential bargain. Now, how can I put this as simple as possible so someone at your processing speed can understand? In order to find the Mechanist, you're going to need more then just my Radar Beacon, your going to need access to the facility. I'm willing to provide said access... but, you'll have to fulfill two simple conditions. One, you need to get me as far away as you can from these lunatics. And two, find me a new body. Once both of these easy conditions have been met and are to my satisfaction. I'll gladly provide you with everything you need. Do we have a deal?" Jezebel said to the group. "Deal if it means we can finally find and deal with this damn Mechanist." Nick grumbles as everyone nods their heads in agreement. 

"A wise decision. Once we're at our destination, I'll happily relinquish my Radar Beacon as a gesture of good faith. Now, I strongly suggest you stop loitering in the middle of a hostile location and get us out of her at once." Jezebel says to Nick as he reaches over to grab the Robobrain's head. However, just as Nick reaches over and grabs Jezebel a loud noise catches everyone's attention as they all look behind them and just gasp at what they see. Uncurling was an extremely and very heavily modified Sentry Bot that had several spike guard rails and extremely heavily fortified armor along its arms and legs. But, the most unique part of the whole Sentry Bot was the skull of a Deathclaw that made up the head of the robot. Turning around the group scatters as the Sentry Bot begins to fire at them with a combination of a duel flamethrower as well as the traditional heavy sub automatic machine artillery. "Edward! Take it out before it kills us all!" Preston yells out as everyone fires at the Sentry Bot. "Zack Vincent take Jezebel and Ada and get out of here! Your no match for this damn monstrosity!" Nick yells over the sounds of gun fire. Letting loose a loud war cry Edward charges towards the attacking Sentry Bot and taking his battle axe begins to hack away from behind. Trying to go for the Sentry Bot's duel fusion cores so Edward can either grab them or destroy them. Edward's attacks were hard and powerful as he weaves in between the attacking Sentry Bot's attacks.

Taking hits from the monstrous Sentry Bot the group continues to attack until the bot swings its arms out and sends Matt and Dustin flying through the air as they land into separate piles of scrap metal. Coughing up blood from the attack Dustin frantically looks around for his broken glasses as he tries to breath through the pain of several broken ribs. Looking over Dustin can barely see but, takes note that Matt hasn't gotten back up as he appears to have been knocked unconscious as his body lays limp on the ground. "D... dammit I can't see... goddammit..." Dustin says as he too passes out from the force of the hit. "Shit! Matt and Dustin are down! Sturges get to them and get them to safety we'll cover you!" Preston yells as his attention is quickly drawn back to a struggling Edward as he continues to try and disable the Sentry Bot. Preston's heart drops at the sight of Edward's power armor as most of the armor itself has been ripped off or taken too much damage and the pieces have fallen off. With little but, the frame protecting him Nick and Preston know they have to attack before the Sentry Bot out right kills him on sight. Cussing Nick sees an opening in the back of the fighting Sentry Bot and yelling out for Edward to run away as Nick takes Sole's shotgun and fires at the now exposed fusion cores. The following explosions was enough to send both Nick, Sturges, and Preston flying backwards themselves.

"No! You killed him! You destroyed Ahab! I'll have your heads on a stake for that!" A female voice yells out as she jumps down from the top of the stairs and lands with a loud thud. Wearing power armor herself that's coiled with electrical shocking Telsa coils and armed with a very lethal looking Telsa rifle to match her armor. "I'm Ivey, leader of the Rust Devils and get a good look boys because this is the last thing you'll ever see! Oh and it seems I'm mistaken. We only have two worthless Minutemen and a ravaged Synth. Don't worry my little friend I'm going to have especially fun tearing you apart limb by limb. I've always wandered if Synths and robots could be combined. You'll get to be my first test try!" Ivey yells as she comes charging towards them. But, it stopped as a large battle axe is swung towards her. With only the frame remaining on the power armor Edward stands tall as he glares at his enemy. "Let's see you try a fight someone on even grounds." Edward growls out towards Ivey who only laughs at him. "You think you can stop me? Guess again boy." Ivey sneers as Ivey's personal modified Assaultron jumps down and begins to attack Edward. Laughing Ivey turns around to face off with the two Minutemen and the Synth but, finds that they all split up. 

Just as Ivey was about to yell out in rage, she finds herself being shot at from in front of her and behind her to dismantle her power armor. Yelling out in rage Ivey takes off towards Nick, who barely gets away but, cries out in pain as the Telsa coils electrical shock strikes out at him. "Ha ha! Feel that Synth! That's just the very beginning of what's in store for you!" Ivey yells as she continues to rundown and corner Nick. Ivey cries out in surprise as the back frame of her power armor's arms gives way from Preston and Sturges's attack. Yelling out Ivey fires her Telsa rifle at Sturges that hits him and leaves him stunned as he falls to the ground, his laser musket clattering to the floor. "Sturges! You damn bitch!" Preston yells only to be grabbed from behind from the ravaged Assaultron, that's falling apart with each passing second, and throws him against a wall. Sliding down Preston vision goes blurry and everything goes dark as he slumps over. Just as the dying Assaultron falls to the floor into broken pieces. Half of a large bladed battle axe could be seen broken inside the robots chest.

"Just stay on the ground like a good little boy and I'll be back to end your miserable life after I'm done with your friend here... Argh!!!" Ivey suddenly cries out as Nick takes Sole's shotgun and starts to offload on her each shot takes chips and pieces of Ivey's power armor off the frame. "Say hello to your maker!" Nick yells out in rage at seeing Preston hurt. "You goddamn fucking piece of shit! Just die already! Ivey says as she feels Nick's bullets piercing through her power armor and her mouth begins to fill with her own blood. Turning to face him Ivey and Nick both fire at each other. Nick's shot was dead on as it blasts through the chest of Ivey's power armor and into her own flesh. However, Ivey's attack was true as well as the lethal electrical attack strikes Nick right in the middle of his own chest. Crying out in pain as the electricity begins to wreak havoc on Nick's internal systems. Falling down and clutching his head, Nick cries out as memories begin to mix and blur together as his main processor tires to protect itself from the attack. Hearing Nick crying out Preston gets up and limps over to him. 

"Nick! Nick! Dammit what's wrong! Tell me what's wrong!?" Preston yells over Nick's own screams as he curls up into a ball as Preston injects a Stimpak into him to see if that will help. The effects of the Stimpak where useless against the onslaught until Nick's body suddenly goes limp in Preston's arms. "Nick! Can you hear me? Nick!" Preston yells with tears falling from his brown eyes. "Not again. Please. Please. Please. Not again. You can't die on me Nick! Not when we know Sole's out there looking for you! Waiting for you... please! Don't die on me!" Preston pleads as Nick slowly looks at Preston, his face lacking any emotions as he's heard softly whispering to himself. "Where... where... not done here... just yet... (coughing) No... not like...this..." Nick's voice trails off as he closes his eyes as blue coolant could be seen dripping down from his mouth and staining his white shirt. Looking down Preston can see more coolant leaking and dripping from the cracks and the burned small holes in Nick's main chest paneling, that also continue to stain his white shirt blue with precious coolant. With red and blue blood mixing together in this fight for justice and violence. One will keep on beating and one will fall into silence. 

*To Be Continued*


	51. The Devil's Playground.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Sole goes to discover the new "Courser" signal she's lead into a situation that may be more than what Sole's bargaining for as she's met face to face with Jägermeister. What will fate befall onto the two? Only time will tell.

My Sweet Valentine (51) The Devil's Playground.  
Part:1 The Hunters Revenge.  
Inuyasha0009

Silence. If only such a thing could be true. For only the creaking of the old and ruined parts of the surrounding buildings could be heard in between the howling winds and the deep echoing booms from the metallic thunder. As a sudden Rad Storm blew into the lost and ruined sections of Boston. With little to no warning Sole found herself right smack in the middle of a Rad Storm as she was barely able to seek cover into an overturned bus. Finding a spot that had the least amount of openings, Sole curls up into a miserable ball as each flash of vivid green lightening would cause the Pip-Boy to click at the rad damage she was receiving. Feeling sick to her stomach from the low but, slowly adding up radiation damage, Sole only grumbles as she was walking cautiously around trying to get her bearings as to where she should go next. Scrolling through the Pip-Boy's map, that Liam was able to give to her Sole knew that she was located in the middle section of the Commonwealth. Where her location exactly was, was still up in the air. 

Shuffling to get into a more comfortable position as Sole looks around the inside of the overturned bus that was full of old skeletons that only added to her misery. "Goddamn stupid Rad Storms, it just couldn't wait until I got to the Greenetech Genetics building when this decided to happen. (Sighs) I already hate these things as is it's not like I'm going to see more of them... at least I hope not." Sole says to herself as she peeks her head out to look at the swirling greenish black towering thunderheads that continue to twist and swirl like a living entity. "Guess I'm going to be sleep here tonight... yay me." Sole grumbles as she scrolls back through the Pip-Boy's radio frequency and tunes in. "I'm not sure who the hell this damn "Mechanist" person is but, they sound like another problem that I'm going to be tasked with dealing with them... God this sucks I need to either get back to Diamond City or I need to try and head back towards Sanctuary but, either or is going to cost me days if not weeks. First I need to go investigate this new "Courser" frequently that popped up and figure out what it's for and what I can do about it. The source is coming from the Greenetech Genetics so that's my next location before I head home.

If it means another Courser is running around then I need to stop him and put his sorry ass down." Sole says with anger at thinking about another Courser running around recapturing an innocent Synth and taking them back to the Institute. "Stay out of and don't interfere with the Institute's plans... heh guess what Father ain't going to happen." Sole says with a mixture of disgust and sadness at saying that about her own son. Curling up Sole closes her eyes and tries to get as much sleep as she's going to get and will continue on towards her original goal. Waking up several hours later, Sole is happy to see that the Rad Storm has passed and that it's just a normal thunderstorm outside. Checking her gear that she was able to "borrow" from Bunker Hill as well as all of the gear and aid stored in the Pip-Boy, Sole steps out and heads off towards her assigned target. Tuning the Pip-Boy's radio to the Courser frequency Sole begins to walk towards the building up ahead.

Finally reaching the building, a cold chill runs down Sole's spine that has her stopping and looking at the buildings door. "Why do I seriously have a bad feeling about going into this building..." Sole says as Sole feels her own Courser chip slowly beginning to activate. "Well I guess I'll find out soon enough." Sole says as she enters the building. Armed with a shotgun and her shadowed combat gear, Sole looks around and is startled when she sees several dead Gunner bodies laying about. "What the hell is going on here!?" Sole whispers to herself as she very cautiously makes her way upstairs. "Great from the looks of this buildings layout and knowing my luck what I'm possibly looking for is going to be way the fuck upstairs... and my luck is the damn elevator won't be working. Oh well I'm already here and this Courser signal is coming from and it's getting stronger the higher I go. So there is a damn fucking Courser here." Sole mutters darkly as she narrows her eyes at the though of facing off with a Courser. 

As Sole makes her way up the stairs Sole only shakes her head as more and more bodies liter the floor. It wasn't until a loud voice from the buildings overhead paging system that has Sole jumping with a start. "Attention all Gunners. The Courser is on the second floor. Kill on sight! Send reinforcements to the Lobby in case there are more." The Gunners voice ends that has Sole cussing as she spots several Gunners coming down the stairs towards her. "Guess it's time to see what this "new" body of mine can do in action." Sole says as she brings out a sniper rifle and waits for the Gunners to come down the stairs. "Alright let's move out and what the?! Get some motherfucker!" One of the Gunners cries out as he aims his sub automatic gun at her. "You first asshole!" Sole yells out as she brings up her sniper rifle and shoots the Gunner's head off. Sole smiles but frowns as she hears more Gunners heading her way. "Oh great just what I don't need!" Sole grumbles to herself.

After taking out the small group Sole proceeds upward knowing that she has not only a Courser to deal with but, a horde of Gunners as well. "Dammit to hell when it rains it fucking pours! Why the hell can't I get a damn break for once." Sole sighs as she rushes up the stairs but, stops and flattens herself against the wall as a volley of gunfire and explosions. "Shit! Shit! Shit! The hell is going on!" Sole yells over the commotion as she curls up into a ball covering her head. "What's going on down there? How many are we dealing with!? And the Courser is now on the third floor. Reports of the second intruder are confirmed. Stop them at all cost!" The Gunner leader says over the intercom. "Well shit! There goes my cover! Time to bring the rain!" Sole shouts as she brings out a 10mm and starts picking off the now frantic Gunners. Running towards the third floor Sole stops as she sees piles and piles of bodies. "Jesus Christ and I'm suppose to fight this monster! I'm so fucked!" Sole thinks miserably to herself.

Stepping over the bodies Sole just looks in horror at the collateral damage that was caused from just a single person. And of course that person just happens to be one of the Institutes top of the top elite hunters that are good at what they do. "Well I'm part Courser so to speak so maybe that'll even the field a bit." Sole says to herself as every time Sole's gone up against a Courser or hell even a damn cybernetic enhanced mercenary and won. Barely granted but, still a win was a win. "And the fights with X6-88 don't count." Sole pouts as every single fight that she's gone up against him would always lead with her losing. "We've lost contact with sectors two and four. All Gunners fall back to original positions, the Courser's nearing the elevator!" The Gunner leader says that has Sole running down the corridors and up the stairs. Taking out any remaining Gunners not slaughtered by the Courser. 

Reaching the elevator, Sole unfortunately has to have the pleasure of unloading the elevator that's full of dead bodies. "Oh man I way over my head... maybe I should to just turn around and leave..." Sole starts to say but, is interrupted as the Gunner leader again pages overhead. "The Courser's going after the girl. Anyone that's still alive needs to get to the top floor immediately. That's an order!" The Gunner leader says that has Sole slumping her shoulders. "Well I guess that answers my question. I guess it's time for the hunter to become the hunted." Sole says, her icy blue eyes narrowing as Sole straights up and turns and looks up the stairs and runs without a second thought. Running up the stairs Sole stops and crouches down at the closed door and listens. As the Courser is interrogating the Gunners and the Gunners are pleading for their lives. Sliding the door open a crack Sole peers inside and watches.

"I don't know what the password is! I'm telling the truth! Please! You... you don't have to do this! Agh!" The Gunner's voice ends with a cry that ends in silence as he's shot in the head. "All he had to do was tell me the password. Now, are you going to cooperate? Huh?! What the!? Whoever is out there come on out before I blast you out!" The Courser says as he whips around towards the door Sole was hiding behind. "Fuck... busted." Sole mutters as she stands up and walks into the room. "You! Your the one that killed Z2-47! How you killed him is beyond me. A worthless, pitiful human killing an elite Courser. Ha! How laughable. I guess if he got killed by the likes of you then he deserved to die. Now what do you want? Are you here for the Synth? Because of you I'm here having to do the job that Z2-47 was suppose to do. I'm X9-27. And I already know who you are. And that your not allowed to interfere with any Institute operations, so this matter doesn't concern you. Leave now or I shall end you like I have these pathetic humans." X9-27 says coldly as he eyes Sole with a look of disgust.

"Sorry but, looks like that ain't going to happen. You see that girl in there? Yeah... she's coming with me and not going with you." Sole says as she brings out her shotgun and fires off a shot just as X9-27 cloaks himself. "Fucking bastard! Come out and fight me you damn coward!" Sole shouts as she quickly glances around to look for any movements to give the Courser's position away. Sole's met with a volley of laser fire to her right that has her running for cover only to be met with a solid fist to her face. The sudden attack sends Sole scrawling towards the ground as she lets out a pained groan. Eyes widening Sole is somehow able to sense movement behind her and rolling to her side a solid fist comes down. Leaving a crater in the ground Sole snaps her foot out tripping the hidden Courser. Grabbing onto the Courser Sole places him into a choke hold as she uses her enhanced left arm for leverage that has X9-27 frantically trying to get away from her. "Not so weak now am I!" Sole growls as she gives X9-27's neck a vicious twist that leaves him limp.

Panting and glaring down at the X9-27's body Sole shakes her head in disgust as she turns and spits out a mouthful of blood. "Excuse me... I could use some help over here. He... he deserved to die. I know your not here for me but, I... I can't get out. Not on my own. I'm going to have to trust you to help me." The female says behind the barred windows. "It's okay I'm here to help you and promise not to hurt you." Sole says gently as she approaches the window. "I guess I don't really have a choice do I. The guard put the password in a toolbox over there under the stairs. Use it to gain access to the terminal and open the door." The woman tells Sole who with little difficulty finds the password and opens the doors from the terminal.

"Thank you. I don't know what to say." The mysterious woman says to Sole. "Who are you? And your welcome." Sole says with a smile. My Institute designation is K1-98. But, I prefer Jenny. So yes, I'm a Synth if you haven't already guessed. I knew that they would send a Courser but, I just didn't think he'd find me so fast. I think I would have lost him too. But, then I was captured by these... mercenaries. And then all this happened. Thanks again for your help. I'm going to look for supplies before heading out. And before you ask, no. I don't need any more help. The Commonwealth is an unforgiving place. I need to make it on my own or I'm dead. Maybe we'll meet again, under better circumstances... I hope that we do." Jenny says as she nods her head and turns and leaves down the stairs. 

Just as Sole thinks she's about to relax Sole finds herself being shot in her left shoulder that has Sole crying out in pain.  
Grabbing her 10mm Sole turns around expecting to see the Gunnner taking advantage of the situation but, instead freezes as she sees a person dressed all in black with a black mask with metal blades seen attached to the mask that would make it extremely lethal in close range combat. What stood out the most was the four carved lines with a red dagger laying across them located on the mysterious figures chest. Hello again my dear. It'sss been a while now ha...ssn't. The cold emotionless voice has Sole slowly stepping back as her eyes widened at the sound of the voice. "That... that voice.... It's... it's you. Your the sick twisted bastard that put me through all that pain and suffering! Your voice is something that I'll never ever forget!" Sole says her voice quivering from mixture of fear and anger. "Ha ha ha! Well now it'sss good to s...see that your memory is decent. Yes... it isss me my dear. And it's going to be my pleas..ssure to see to your s...uffering." Jägermeister says through his black mask.

"Do you even realize what you've done to me! I told you that I would make you hurt the mossst remember? Becausse of you I too w...ass banished from the Ins...sstitute and left it fend for mysself in this living hell. However, it sss...seemed that I was lucky enough and left the Commonwealth to a place that welcomed my ingeniousss ideass and methodsss. To a placesss where their leader s...shared the ssame ideass of inflicting pain and torture to s...someone that relishesss in the ssame idealistic ideas s...such as I. S...omewhere a place you'll unfortunately never s...see. But, before you die... let me ssshow you what you've done to me..." Jägermeister says as he removes his mask that has Sole gasping in horror. For the once pristine and to some handsome looking face was no more, in it's place was a face that was completely unrecognizable.

His face what was left of it was absolutely and completely ravaged. Several long and angry looking scars could be seen running across his face in a diagonal pattern that ran in a downward appearance. A pattern that Sole knew and remembered quite well when her new left arm was being attached without any medical help whatsoever. Sole somehow managed to find the strength in her own pain ravaged body, and catching him off guard Sole made her attack. The attack was as quick and painful as Sole could make it. For Sole wanted this to be as painful and agonizing as possible to match her own burning, mind numbing pain flooding her own body. Jägermeister was trying to pled his case out to Father about his choices and methods of sorts. When Sole suddenly lunged at him using her newly attached and extremely sharp metal hand and fingers. Grabbing onto his face with her cold metal fingers, Sole could feel her cold metallic fingers sink into Jägermeister warm flesh as deep as she could go. With her clawed fingers firmly hooked into his face Sole drags her left arm downward across his once nice and pristine looking face. Sole's cold fingers sliced through Jägermeister's warm flesh like a hot knife through butter.

The most pronouncing scar out of all of them was the one that ran from the right side of Jägermeister's right temple, across his right eye, over his nose, his lip and ending at his jawline. But, more horrifying was what was left of Jägermeister's right eye. His now useless right eye was frozen halfway open, where before his once dark and foreboding eyes, that where full of sick and twisted ideas and pleasures of watching others suffer under his own cruel doing. The once dark almost black colored eye was now nothing but, a murky cloudy, white colored unseeing eye that was frozen in time. The moment Sole's razor sharp fingers sliced through his face and eye. Permanently disfiguring his once prided looks. Jägermeister's nose was next to be seen as it was sliced in half from side to side and his lips where raw and twisted from the onslaught. His left lower jaw could be seen heavily scarred over as a large chuck of flesh was gouged out from Sole's finishing attack onto him. A synthetic flesh-like patch was made to cover to large gouge and gaping hole. A feat that Sole found it even a miracle that somehow, someone managed to stitch up and piece back together his mangled face. Especially given that after Sole's attack to Jägermeister's face their was hardly anything left to piece back together or reattach.

And what little there was to patch up and reattach, was stitched back together from what looked like to be either from a very sorry excuse for a doctor or from the hands of an amateur would do in a hurry. Because whoever did the repairs did a very sorry job of doing it. Even after all of this time, after several months have gone by since Sole was first taken in to the Institute. The scars where still raised and looked horribly raw and painful, especially the long jagged one that ran right across Jägermeister's face. Looking closely Sole could actually see the crooked stitch marks from where the needle and the indentations in from where the sutures where tied off. All of this.... all of this unprecedented damage was all caused and from supposedly a weak and pathetic woman.

Wincing as the air hit his raw and exposed flesh, Jägermeister quickly replaces his black mask back over his face. "It seemsss that you have learned how to use your new arm and courssser chip. It only takesss another Courser or in your cas...se another monsster." Jägermeister says with a laugh that has Sole gritting her own teeth in fury as she points her 10mm at him. Aiming for a kill shot to the head. "Ha! Ha! Ha! Oh what a monster indeed that you've become, and a monster who's only goal will be to kill and destroy everything and everyone. And I'm only going to prove my point to you my dear. SO-09 Courser chip activation code: 'Todesbringer' bring death to all my little 'Deathbringer' for now you truly are a monster." Jägermeister says that has an instant effect on Sole as she drops the gun and clutching her head begins to scream out in pain as wave after wave of mind shattering pain erupts from the back of Sole's head that seems to spread throughout her head.

The pain. The never ending pain seems to just exploded out of nowhere and utterly consume Sole. Still crying out in pain, Sole bites her teeth as she lifts up her head and glares at Jägermeister with a look of pure hatred. "I... I'll kill... you... first! Y... you damn... fucking... sadistic... freak!" Sole manages to scream out through the pain as the Courser chip and her cybernetic pain inhibitors begin to interact with each other. Lunging at him Sole manages to grab onto Jägermeister and ripping his mask off reveals the terror in his face and eye as Sole rears her left arm back into a fist and readies to attack. "SO-09 Courser chip recall code 'Gewölbe 111'!" A frantic Jägermeister cries out that has Sole falling to the ground unable to move an inch. (Panting) "You... you little bitch! (Panting) S...so I was right about your Vault being the recall code to say. Heh. I wasss going to kill you mys..self but, I have an even better idea... don't worry I'll reactive your chip before I teleport you. Otherwisse it wouldn't be fun knowing your going to die a sslow and painful death." Jägermeister says as he gathers himself up and moves towards the doors. Say hello to those wretched Child before you die. "SO-09 Courser chip activation: 'Todesbringer' now go and see how strong you really are with the rest of the monsters in the Commonwealth. 

Quickly getting up as the paralysis wears off, Sole lunges at the doors but, falls short as they close. "Goddammit son of a bitch! Get back here and fight me you damn coward! Get back here Jägermeister what do you mean children? What children are you talking about!" Sole yells through the closed door but, stops as she begins to look around the room as the telltale signs that she's about to be teleported begin to happen. "Ah shit! Now what's going on!" Sole says as her world is filled with the blinding bluish white light that ends in darkness. Reappearing suddenly, Sole looses her balance and falls down onto the ground. Cussing to herself as Sole was just about to get up a flash of vivid green lightening fills her vision that's drowned out by a ear splitting boom. The lightening strike has Sole quickly curled up into a ball as the lightening bolt strikes close to her. Uncurling Sole quickly gets to her feet but, stops as she can only gasp at what she sees before her. Looking up Sole finds herself right in the middle of a violent Rad Storm as lightening could be seen in the swirling vortex in constant strikes the thunder a never ending rumble with the deafening booms as a strike of lightening would come close to her position.

Coughing from the dust Sole looks at the Pip-Boy and sees that her Rad meter is going through the roof. "Shit! Okay this is bad! Like bad, bad! Wait! The suit! Where's the damn suit! I know I have one in here!" Sole yells out as she quickly looks around the Pip-Boy and finds the precious hazmat suit and dons it without a second thought. Sole breaths a deep sigh of relief as the once continuously clicking Rad meter now only begins to click at a very slow but, ominously stead rate. Trying to calm her rapid breathing and heart rate Sole looks around her surroundings as she tries to get a idea of where she's at in this new place. Looking around Sole cautiously climbs on top of a rocky ledge and looks around her with a mixture of awe and fear. The entire horizon was nothing but sheer cliffs and jagged rocky ledges. Turning around Sole nearly has a come apart as right behind her is a huge crater that looks as if the hand of the Devil carved it from the earth itself. 

"My God where the hell am I!?" Sole says as she looks at the Pip-Boy's map and freezes at what she sees. The little counter that indicates Sole's location is marked clear on the southwestern section of the Commonwealth. "It can't be... I'm here. I'm actually here! I'm in the damn fucking Glowing Sea! Shit! I have to get out of here! This hazmat suit may provide some protection from the radiation but, it's still adding up..." Sole says as she looks at the Pip-Boy, that still indicates that's she's receiving radiation damage as the Rad meter continues to click at her. Looking back down towards the crater Sole can see several paths running down towards the crater itself. Not wanting to venture further into a giant radioactive crater Sole was about to proceed onward as she jumps down when the Pip-Boy indicated to Sole a new location has been discovered. "What the hell? Is this thing busted or something how they hell could there be a location here... wait what!? The Crater of Atom? (Signs) Well I guess I'm going into the nice nasty looking crater after all..." Sole says to herself as she begins to walk down one of the paths.

Sole doesn't get very far when she freezes as she hears the sound of movement from behind. Before Sole could even turn to face off with whatever monster she was facing with. A sudden and extremely quick and very painful stab is made to Sole's back that has her falling down into the dusty ground. Swearing as Sole's vision is distorted from the poison, Sole turns around and screams at what she sees. For standing in front of her and scuttling towards at an alarmingly quick pace is the biggest scorpion Sole has ever seen. "Aiee!!! Nice giant... scorpion thing!" Sole screams as she brings out her shotgun and begins to aim and shoot at its legs to cripple it. Using her enhanced speed and agility Sole was successfully able to kill the large monster and after Stimpaking herself continues down the crater. Wincing from the sting and pain from the attack as the poison was fading away but, still leaves Sole sick and slightly weak to her queasy stomach. Sole stops as she reaches the bottom of the crater and is astonished to see metal shacks. 

"You've got to be kidding me. There's no way that people could be living down here... it's just not possible!" Sole says as she nears the shacks and sure enough and sees that someone or more likely something was indeed living in the shacks. Hearing her Rad meter beginning to frantically click at her Sole makes a hastily run through the shacks and stops and looks upward. Looking up at the greenish colored continuously swirling sky only emphasizes the eerie and foreboding place that Sole finds herself in. The edges of the crater where tall and jagged, as if they too where reaching up towards the sky. Looking around Sole spots even more metal looking shacks and is once again blown away as she can actually see several individuals kneeling down almost to be praying to someone. 

Walking cautiously up towards the site, Sole is stopped when a mysterious female makes her presence known to Sole when she spots her. "Stop right there stranger. You approach Atom's holy ground. Why? State your purpose or be divided in his sight. For I am Mother Isolde and my brothers and sisters have called this place our home. Now state your business." Mother Isolde said to Sole in a strict voice. "Holy ground? Atom? What's going on here?" Sole asks as she holds her hands out to her sides indicating that she meant them no harm. "Ahh... a new comer is see. This is Atoms holy ground for you see when Atom reached out and touched this world, he brought with him his Glow to us. It remains to this day, a reminder of his promise. Infinite worlds through division." Mother Isolde says as she holds out her hands to the area around her. "But, how have you survived out here in all of this radiation?" Sole says as she too looks around, although with a much different outlook on what she's seeing and this Mother Isolde is seeing. 

"A very good question child. For you see our faith in Atom is unwavering. In return, he has granted us his blessing and has protected us from those who would do us harm. None without his favor could survive in such a place. But, we survived and survive we do." Mother Isolde explains to Sole. "Uh okay... um how did you find this place?" Sole says as she glances at her Rad meter as it continues to click at her. "We'd seen the glow, beckoning us in the distance. Where others ply the Glowing Sea with fear, we strode into this land... knowing that Atom would guide us through unharmed. In return for our faith, we were granted this haven, abandoned, pristine, a blessing from Atom. We built here to show our thanks for his grace." Mother Isolde says with a nod. "You wouldn't haven't to known where I could find someone named Virgil would you?" Sole ventures to Mother Isolde who reacts with surprise and then with suspicion. "Virgil? Yes... we know this Virgil. What do you want with him." Mother Isolde asks Sole with wariness. (My God he's really here after all! Madison was right! But, why would he come to a place like this!?) Sole thinks to herself.

"I'm just needing some information from him that's all." Sole replies as she flips through the Pip-Boy and takes some Radaway as she feels even sicker than before as the pain in the back of her neck begins to throb as well as the slow beginnings of a pounding headache. Not to mention the adverse effects of taking the Radaway will slowly begin to suppress Sole's immune system as well as make her more exhausted the more she takes it. "I see... in truth, this Virgil has caused some concern. Some believe his presence is an affront to Atom. Though he came to trade with us on a few occasions, we have little other contact with him. It was quite clear he wanted to be left alone. You can find him southwest of the crater, living inside a cave. I would approach cautiously, were I you. I feel he does not want visitors." Mother Isolde cautions Sole. "Where ever your destination leads you child may you have Atoms blessing, for if not then you shall face the horrors of the Glowing Sea." Mother Isolde says as she says her farewells to Sole. For what dangers and horrors await Sole in this decimated land known as the Glowing Sea. Only time will tell for around every twist and turn danger will be lurking. In this hostile environment the southwest cave will be the key to her survival or her demise. 

*To Be Continued*


	52. The Devil's Playground. Part:2 The Monster Inside Of Me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sole has been sent into the deadly Glowing Sea and now has to navigate her way through the perils and horrors of the Glowing Sea. What monsters and horrors will Sole face up against that will push her to her limits and more. For in order to kill a monster one must become a monster.

My Sweet Valentine Chapter 52: The Devil's Playground.  
Part:2 The Monster Inside Of Me.  
Inuyasha0009  
Editor: Randon_Ashcroft

Looking around as the sickly greenish glow could be seen emerging from the heavily irradiated ground ascending up towards the sky. A sickly green glow that could be seen all across the southwestern part of the Commonwealth. Sole finds herself right in the middle of the perilous Glowing Sea and ‘Atom's Holy Ground’ after being teleported by none other than the sinister Jägermeister. Sole looks up at the jagged edges of the crater as the violent Rad storm continues to rage above her. 

"Wait a minute... the Glowing Sea is located in the southwestern part of Boston from what Piper explained to me," Sole says as images of a nuclear explosion fill Sole's mind just as she and everyone else were descending into the Vault. "Oh my God." A horrified Sole says in a shaky voice. "I’m here. I'm at the epicenter of that nuclear explosion! Jesus Christ nothing even looks remotely the same 210 years ago. Except what was southwest of downtown Boston to me is nothing but, a nuclear wasteland. With ample amounts of toxic sludge and lethal radiation levels to boot as well." Sole grumbles to herself as she did a slow walk around. 

"Okay, I need to head even deeper into this damn wretched place to hopefully find this Virgil. Great. Just fanfuckingtastic..." Sole mutters darkly as she begins to head up the crater into the raging Rad storm. "Dammit! I'm fucked if I can't find any place to get out of this storm!” Sole says as she glances around the irradiated wasteland for anything that she could seek cover in. 

A bolt of lightening lit up the remains of an old factory as Sole winces from the deafening boom of the metallic thunder echoing across the Glowing Sea. However, just as Sole was about to run towards the decrepit factory, the ground explodes as several Radscorpions popped out of the ground and surrounded her, beginning their attack. Although the hazmat suit provided the protection from the radiation, it does little against the Radscorpion ambush. 

Swearing, Sole quickly switches back to her combat armor and immediately is almost sick to her stomach as the rads begin to add up even quicker. Taking out her shotgun Sole manages to pick off one of them but, is surprised as one of them burrows and pops up behind her. Sole's pained cries are drowned out by the booming metallic thunder of the Rad Storm. Stimpaking herself Sole quickly looks into the Pip-Boy's aid section. Sole winces as she selects the Psycho and injects it into herself. 

The acid burning pain turns into a red haze of killing urges as Sole yells out in psychotic laughter and begins to shoot shell after shell. Taking a huff of Jet, time seems to slow to a crawl as Sole continues to attack the Radscorpions that strike and sting at her in her drug induced insanity. 

"Come on! Bring it on you motherfuckers! I'll kill you! I'll kill all of you!" Sole screams out. Aiming at point blank range, Sole shoots and kills the last of the as the blood splatters across her. 

Panting as the drugs wear off, Sole glances at the Pip-Boy as it begins to beep at her with a health status message. Seeing half of her Rad-Meter full, Sole quickly gives herself another dose of Radaway that quickly exhausts her already tired body. She is fatigued even more as she Stimpaks herself again making her thirsty, requiring the drinking of several bottles of water. Just as Sole swiftly switches back to the hazmat suit, she freezes as she sees the other health status message.

• You are now addicted to Psycho

"Shit! And I don't have any Addictol on me, dammit this is bad... another reason to get out of here!" Sole says as she moves on, sluggish from the effects of taking the Radaway. 

Sole finds herself utterly exhausted and she trudges onward towards the ‘Decrepit Factory’. A final rumble of thunder indicates to Sole that the Rad Storm was dissipating, leaving the sky a dark, murky, cloudy green.

"Green sky, green glow... yup this place definitely puts the word green to shame..." Sole mutters hoping to find somewhere where she can get a few hours of sleep if that was even possible in this wretched place. 

Coming up to the site, Sole drops her shoulders in disappointment as all she can see is the remains of an old factory that has sunken into the ground and is now mostly radioactive waste. The overall area of the factory was small and there were no internal areas, as far as Sole could see.

"God dammit! Son of a bitch! Fuck! Now, what the hell am I supposed to do! Come on Sole think! There has to be somewhere where I can get some sleep and not get eradicated to death. Which is like trying to play baseball without a bat!" Sole yells as she jumps in between the slowly sinking catwalks, cringing as her Rad-Meter goes up all the way as she passes through a yellowish-brown haze. 

Sole stops as she sees a skeleton with its arm reaching out as it too is slowly sinking into the heavily radioactive sludge. The closer Sole gets to towards the factory, or more to the point what was left of the factory, Sole's Rad-Meter was going through the roof. She cautiously avoided stepping into any of the toxic sludge. Sludge which produced a hazy cloud that was only full of radiation. 

Finding access to one of the very few buildings that Sole was able to gain access to only provided to be a huge waste of time and effort as she was left with nowhere safe to sleep or any real supplies except a couple of the overturned desks. In the desks, Sole found some Rad-X and Buffout, which was going to do next to nothing in her current position. A low echoing metallic rumble was Sole's indication that another lethal Rad Storm was building and she needed to find cover and protection somewhere out here in this apocalyptic wasteland, and quickly too. Being precautious while walking and jumping back onto the catwalks, Sole glances upward towards the building and rapidly moving Rad storm. Daylight was fading, the surrounding area was turning into a grayish green color, making trying to see an even more difficult to do.

Taking off running southward, Sole yells in delight as she spots an overturned and somewhat intact wrecked Vertibird, Sole jumping into it just as the Rad storm hits. Crawling towards the back of the Vertibird, Sole was able to get out of the storms irradiated winds and curls up into a small ball. A cold sense of unease to the realization that she may possibly die here, in a forlorn and pathetic place. 

Coughing and gagging, Sole's stomach began to churn and gnaw at her from the effects of not eating or drinking. Not to mention from the rest of the shit that she has done to keep herself alive thus far. Everything only goes south as Sole barely has time to remove her helmet before throwing up from the effects of all the drugs and the Radaway that she has taken, leaving her shaky and miserable as the withdrawal begins to take effect.

After emptying what little there was inside of Sole's stomach, leaving her weaker and nearly incapacitated, she finally falls asleep. The constant low howling wind and the Rad Storm turns into an ever-present nightmare, one that Sole has no way of defeating. 

"This... can't be it. I won't let it end like this." Sole says to herself as she wakes up one of the several times throughout the night to check on her Rad levels. Her thoughts are drowned out by another loud boom of thunder as the winds pick up, blowing the wrecked Vertibird rocking back and forth. 

"I'm not gonna die, I'm not going to die... not like this... not here... not all alone... please not like this..." Sole mutters weakly to herself as she slowly moves around the Vertibird to get out of it. Tears of sadness and despair could be seen in Sole's eyes as she realizes that this will be the end of her if she doesn't find Virgil and soon. 

"I... I hate these Rad storms I can't take them anymore... but, I have to. Goddammit I won't quit you hear me! I won't quit! I'll die before I ever quit!" Sole yells out towards the greenish lightning filled sky.

Sole's slate blue eyes begin to change into the emotionless icy blue, and deep down inside of her very being, the Huntress awakes. The Courser chip became fully activated, the indication that Sole's life was in danger and/or close to dying. With the chip being activated fully, Sole's eyes take on an eerie looking icy blue color that lacked any and all emotions except for one. Survival. For at this time, Sole's life is no more, for the Huntress has taken over. She slowly unsheathes her claws, ready to pounce on anything that gets in her way. 

Until the storm passes, the Huntress closes her eyes and waits for the right time to make her move. Sensing that the ever present low, dull roar of wind hasn't picked up nor has the Rad-Meter on the Pip-Boy gone ballistic, she indicated that no immediate Rad storms were coming. 

Crawling out of from the wreckage of the Vertibird, Sole scans the horizon as she takes in her surroundings. Glancing at the Pip-Boy, Sole sees that she still needs to head deeper into the Glowing Sea in order to find this suppose ‘Rocky Cave’ that Virgil is living in from what Mother Isolde had told her. That's if what Mother Isolde said to her was even true, to begin with. If not, then Sole would personally make a stop back at the crater and make them pay for their lies and their transgressions against her. 

Eating and drinking what little food and water Sole had to spare, she continues onward. Peeks of sunshine could actually be seen, giving the Glowing Sea an even more lonely and decrepit feeling. From what Sole could see, that was simplified to one word. Destruction. Complete, and total, utter destruction as far as the eye could see.

Sliding down a dusty small hill, Sole comes to a stop at the bottom. Scattered about, and aimlessly milling around, were at least a half a dozen Feral Ghouls. One could be seen rocking back and forth on the ground, while others would get up, walk around, and just as quickly sit back down again. The ground below them was a sizzling, putrid looking brownish, green ooze that gave off a sickly greenish-yellow haze. 

She wanted no part in it whatsoever but, like most things in Sole’s life, things never went the easy way. Having knowledge on Feral Ghouls, Sole knew that the radioactive fog can hide even more Ferals than what she was actually able to see. Slowly backing back up the hill one of the Ferals stops and begins to charge at Sole, that quickly has the whole horde of them running after her. 

"Ah, Fuck! Shit! Shit! Shit! Why does it have to be a whole horde of them!" Sole thinks to herself as she runs as fast as she could to give her some space to work with. 

With nowhere to hide or anything to climb up onto, Sole quickly scrolls through the Pip-Boy and sees several frag grenades and selecting them pulls the pins and tosses them over her shoulder. The explosion was immediate and effective as Sole whips around with her shotgun in hand. She sees nothing, but dead bodies. However, the successful attack was short lived when Sole suddenly finds herself being tackled onto the ground. Several more Ferals come running from out of the yellowish fog and come right at Sole. Struggling to get up Sole finds herself being knocked back over as the swarming Feral's keep attacking her.

Feeling their squirming bodies on top of Sole, she has her deepest fear resurface as she finds herself pinned to the ground. And whenever Sole thinks she can get up and get away, she's knocked back down again and again. 

Without thinking Sole yells out and begins to shoot and attack anything closest to her. The attacks leave the Ferals dead but, Sole in rough shape. Gasping for breath as both fear and adrenaline rush through Sole's veins, leaving her shaky. Her icy blue eyes scanning the horizon for any more potential threats. Seeing none Sole takes and scrolls through the Pip-Boy and Stimpaks herself. Looking at her aid tab, Sole winces as she finds that nearly all of it has been depleted or is extremely low. 

"Dammit to hell I sure hope this Virgil fella can lend me some supplies. That's if I even get to the damn place in the first place." Sole says, noticing that several of the attacks have begun to slowly damage the hazmat suit helmet and oxygen tanks. 

Swearing profusely, Sole grumbles as she stalks off towards the cave. Walking up a sheer rocky incline she sees the frames of houses, offices, cars and blasted barkless trees that seem to litter the ground like bones. Catching her breath Sole spies a rocky formation in the horizon, figuring that it must lead up to the Rocky Cave. 

Quickly, but cautiously, Sole moves towards the area, but is stopped as a loud roar fills the air, sending out its own shockwave. Sole is left staggering to maintain her balance. Quickly turning around, Sole's heart stops as she sees that, unbeknownst to her, she has woken up a very angry sleeping Deathclaw. Roaring, the Deathclaw stands up and begins to charge at Sole using a zig-zag pattern, throwing gravel at her to distract her. 

Learning from her own personal experience, Sole backs up and using a circular pattern, and began to put some distance between herself and the raging Deathclaw. It swipes at her with very large and razor sharp claws, claws that would tear her to pieces if caught off guard. Sole manages to gain some distance as she continues to shoot the raging Deathclaw.

Looking around Sole make a run for the dead trees to help provide even more cover but, falls short. The Deathclaw reaches out and grabs onto Sole, roaring in her face, picks her up and slams her onto the hard ground that leaves her gasping. She feels several ribs break as well as a head concussion to boot. 

With her vision and senses distorted, Sole quickly injects a Stimpak and winced as she selects another drug. The drug of choice when dealing with enemies in close range combat. Fury. The burning pain of the drug disappears into a berserker like rage that takes over all rationalized thinking.

"Kill... Kill... Fucking Kill!!!" Sole yells out as she whips out two 44's and starts to offload onto the monster standing before her. The Deathclaw only roars in rage as it makes another charge at her but, stops as the 44's begin to slowly inflict damage to its tough leather hide.

The Deathclaw retreats back from Sole's attack but, lunges again, head butting Sole sending her sprawling back onto the ground. Her dual 44's fly across the air, landing outside of Sole's reach. Yelling in rage Sole's Courser chip sends out signals to eliminate this threat to her, she then selects her laser rifle and begins to fire shot after shot into the bleeding and dying monster. 

Not going down without a fight, the Deathclaw grabs Sole again and slams her hard enough onto the ground that the plastic visor on Sole's helmet cracks completely. Letting in all the radiation the suit was supposed to protect her from. 

"You damn fucking piece of shit! Just die already!" Sole shouts out as she grabs the last of her frag grenades and tosses it towards the Deathclaw. The explosion turns the lethal Deathclaw into a bloody and gory mess, sending Sole flying backward as she lands onto the dusty ground.

Panting heavily as the Fury wears off, Sole takes off the helmet to inspect the damage done to it by the Deathclaw’s attack. "Great... now I'm dead for sure. Well, at least I'm going to go out on my own terms if that time comes..." Sole says wearily as another health message pops up from the Pip-Boy.

• You are addicted to Fury.

"Great... another damn drug I'm addicted too. Wonderful what else could possibly go wrong now? I'm stuck in the most hostile and irradiated place in the entire Commonwealth, I'm looking for someone who may not even be here in the first place, my only protection is ruined and I'll be damn if I'm going to die here in a place like this! That day is inevitable I know that but, it's sure as hell ain't going to be here!" Sole yells out as she slowly approaches the Rocky Cave. 

Breathing heavily from all the withdrawal effects of the drugs, sleep deprivation, hunger, and thirst. Sole takes a deep breath and moves up the very rocky incline towards the Rocky Cave.  
Entering the cave Sole waits for her eyes to adjust to the change in lighting and is surprised as the Pip-Boy isn't picking up any radiation inside. Curious, Sole slowly proceeds but, stops as she hears the telltale sounds of a turret and several cans chained together to alert of any intruders as a spotlight moves back and forth.

"Shit traps! Damn... looks like someone or something is living here after all." Sole says as she cautiously moves further into the opening her weapon at the ready. Sole jumps with surprise as a deep voice came from the side of her.

"Hold it! Take it nice and slow with no sudden moves... I know you’re from the Institute. So where's Kellogg? Huh? Trying to come and sneak up on me while you’re distracting me? Well, it's not going to work! I'm not stupid, I knew that they'd send him after me!" The deep mysterious voice says to Sole.

"Are you... Virgil?" Sole asks hesitantly as she slowly raises her hands and weapon up and turns to face the mysterious person talking to her. Sole gasps as she sees not a human but, a Super Mutant that has patches of clothing that used to be an Institute lab coat as well as other patches of mismatch clothing with pieced together glasses.

"You know damn well that I am. What are you doing here? Who the hell are you and where's Kellogg?" Virgil asks Sole as he looks around the cave, his laser rifle aimed right at her. 

It's here that Sole also notices a single Protectron as well. (Well fuck me up, down, and sideways I really did stumble into a damn snakes den.) Sole thinks miserably to herself as she tries to calm down the agitated Super Mutant hybrid.

"Easy there I'm not a threat to you so just calm down and relax. I've been looking for you actually and I need your help with the Institute and..." Sole barely gets the words out before she's interrupted by a now very angry Virgil.

"The Institute?! So they did send you didn't they. Your working for Kellogg! And my help? Ha! That's a sorry excuse of a ploy that I've seen. Now no more lies! I'm not stupid I knew that they'd send him after me. So where is Kellogg!" Virgil snarls as he steps forward that has the Protectron switching into attack mode that's just waiting for Virgil's signal to attack.

"Will you shut up and listen to me! It's just me! Kellogg's not here. He's dead! I killed him myself and that's the damn truth. That son of a bitch is not among the living no more and he's sure as hell ain't a Feral." Sole states firmly to Virgil. Sole's icy blue eyes never leaving his brown eyes.

"Dead? He's dead...? Don't you lie to me! He can't be dead... can he?" Virgil says as if he tries to believe what he's just been told. For months now he's been paranoid and always waiting for the day that the Institute's mercenary would come for him. Virgil lowers his rifle and looks at this mysterious woman with uncertainty.

"It's alright you can relax. I'm not here for you, and I sure as hell ain't a mercenary from the Institute. Hell, I've been banished from the Institute. So I'm not here to kill you. And I was being honest when I said that I killed Kellogg." Sole says calmly. 

"Did you... it's hard to believe, Kellogg was ruthless... There's a reason the Institute used him to do their dirty work for so many years. I knew they'd send him after me, tried to prepare for it. But, still wasn't sure that I'd make it... And you. You killed him eh? Then what do you want from me? You sure don't look like the killing type but, again I don't know you now do I. But, you sure as hell look like death warmed over, especially with the way you look and your eyes... why do your eyes change color?" Virgil asks Sole who was going to respond, but everything goes blurry as she blacks out and falls forward. "Well shit. I guess I got me a new roommate..." Virgil sighs as he walks over and gently picks Sole up and cares her over to his bed. 

*Several Days later*

"Ugh... Christ almighty I feel like shit. God, I think I died back there..." Sole says as she vaguely remembers finding and talking to Virgil and then passing out. 

"You might as well have been the way your condition was. You were half starved, dehydrated, and not to mention all the radiation poisoning you were getting. Heh. You might as well consider yourself dead from my point of view. But, since you're not maybe you can answer some of my own questions. I'm sure you still have questions of your own." Virgil replies as he hands Sole some water and food. Which she happily takes as well as some Rad-X.

"Why did you escape the Institute? I need whatever information you've got. Anything to help me get back into the Institute." Sole says in between bites of food.

"You know about the escape? But how?! No, it doesn't matter. I'm not going back... I can't go back look at me! And I'm sorry what? You want to get back into the Institute? Are you insane? Never mind how nearly impossible it is, even if you were to succeed it'd certainly be the end in your immediate death. What reason could you possibly have for taking that kind of risk?" Virgil says in an astonished tone of voice.

"My son... he's been kidnapped by the Institute and I want him back. I know this because it was Kellogg who did it. He... he killed my husband and took my son. I know he's at the Institute because I was there and saw him myself. That's why I need your help. I need to get back into the Institute and save my son no matter what it takes." Sole says her voice full of anger and determination.

"Oh. Oh no. I had no idea, I'm sorry. Yeah, the people of the Commonwealth has had the Institute take them in the past. If your son is one of them... I can understand why you'd want to get back in there. I can help but, I'm going to need something in return." Virgil says to Sole as he takes the empty plate from her and hands her a Stimpak and some more Rad-X.

Looking up at Virgil Sole nods her thanks as she takes the medication. "You help me and I will help you. So what is it that you're wanting from me?" Sole says as she Stimpaks herself and takes the Rad-X. 

Being inside Virgil's cave for the past few days has helped improved Sole's health significantly. "And thanks by the way for you know... everything that you've done for me. Not many people would go out just to help some random stranger that just so happened to be looking for you and comes stumbling in." Sole says with a smile as she blushes at remembering passing out in front of him.

"Your... your welcome. Just remember that I'm not doing this for the hell of it. You said that you'd to be doing something for me remember." Virgil says as he points out their bargain before Sole's episode.

"Yeah, yeah I haven't forgotten and whatever it is I will get it for you. So what is it that you're wanting so badly." Sole says with curiosity in her voice.

"Before I was forced to leave the Institute, I was working on a serum to reverse this mutation. It could return me to normal. You understand? So if you get in there, I need you to find it in my old office, bring it to me. I think that's pretty reasonable, in exchange for helping you. Alright, let's talk details about how you're going to get into the Institute. First of all, do you know how Synth's get in and out of the Institute?" Virgil asks Sole.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do. They use a teleportation device. I would know I've been teleported multiple times and I hated every single minute of it. Makes me feel like my damn bones are vibrating..." Sole says as she shutters at remembering the feeling.

"Well, well... not many people know about it. Pretty closely guarded secret. You've certainly done your homework. It's commonly referred to as the 'Molecular Relay' I don't understand the science behind it but, it works. De-materializes you in one place, re-materializes you in another. I'm sure it sounds crazy but, it's a reality as I'm sure you're aware. The Relay is the only way in and out of the Institute. You understand? The only way. That means you're going to have to use it. Now, have you seen an Institute Courser?" Virgil says that has him gasping at Sole

Just hearing the word has Sole's eyes flashing with anger and rage as they change into the emotionless icy blue color, showing the Huntress come to the surface. As if she went from calm and collective, to that of a caged predator, waiting and wanting to tear something or someone to pieces.

"A Courser? Heh oh yeah I've seen them. I've seen lots of them. Hell, I've even killed several myself and it's all because of them that's caused this whole mess that I find myself in right now! Hell in fact with what they've done to me you might as well consider me a damn Courser. I have the same Courser chip that they do inside of me. As well as several other modifications that they've done to me. I was their own personal science experiment. That's why my eyes keep changing color, it's the effects of the chip. Unfortunately, mines been deactivated, at least that's what I heard the scientists and the doctors saying when I wasn't listening." Sole growls out the words. 

"Don't bullshit me. If you were one you and I both known you wouldn't be standing here now would you. And I've noticed that your eyes change color but, really thought anything of it. Thought it was related to all of the radiation you've been exposed to. Which speaking of which how did you know to even look for me here?" Virgil inquires.

"Dr. Madison Li told me what happened, well at least that you were involved in an accident and had left without a proper investigation despite her protests for one to be done. She really cares about you. I hope I was able to convince her to leave as well since the Brotherhood of Steel showed up here in the Commonwealth. So we came up with the only place that a Courser couldn't find you or wouldn't be stupid enough to go looking for you in the Glowing Sea. And it didn't help matters that I was teleported here on purpose. But, that's another story for another time." Sole says as she looks at Virgil, her eyes returning to normal that has Virgil relaxing slightly.

"I see well if that's the case then I sure as hell hope that you've kept that chip that's inside of their head. Because that's going to be your ticket to getting back into the Institute. And since you've already killed one you've made things simpler. You see every Courser has special hardware that gives them a direct connection to the Relay in the Institute. You need that chip and seeing how you've killed one you're one step into closer into the Institute.” 

"It may take me some time, especially if I'm going to get out here alive that is, it damn near took me everything to get here and more. But, I need to get out of here alive if I'm going to be of any help to you or me. Any helpful advice?" Sole asks Virgil.

"Well, I'd definitely keep using the Rad-X and limit the use on the Radaway and as for your suit... I've managed to patch it up as much as possible. However, it's not perfect as it will still allow small amounts of radiation to come in. I can give you some supplies and a general direction to go to get out of here, that should help you. Because like you I too want to leave this wretched place and I want to do it as a normal human being. So you help me and I'll help you get out of here. Deal?" Virgil asks as he extends his large hand towards Sole's small hand.

"You got yourself a deal. I will come back with that serum and I will help you. Because my word is my promise, and I never back down on my word." Sole says as they shake hands with Virgil. With the deal sealed from foes to allies, the two partners will seek the unknown to find the truth and the answers that they seek that will push them to their limits and back.

*To Be Continued*


	53. Deus Ex Machina. Part 1: Sanctuary.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the Rust Devils hot on their heels crying for blood at the loss of their leader, Ivey, they've been chasing down Preston and his band of Minutemen. Finding sanctuary at Vault 81 as well as the reunion of a long lost Sole who too has found sanctuary away from the horrors of the Glowing Sea. What tales and events will each other have is unknown as things all happened in this epic reunion.

My Sweet Valentine (53)  
Chapter: (53) Deus Ex Machina.  
Part 1: Sanctuary.  
Inuyasha0009  
Editor: Randon_Ashcroft

"Hey!.... HEY!!! I know you can hear me in there! Open the damn door for Christ sakes! We've got uninvited guests hot on our asses as well as several wounded Minutemen and settlers! Now hurry up or you’re going to have one hell of a mess to clean up and say bye bye to the damn supplies that you asked for! So. Open. The. Damn. Door!" Sturges yells frantically into to the Vaults external intercom.

Turing around with his subatomic laser musket at the ready, Sturges crouches down as he peers into the dark opening waiting, to see if it's his comrades or his demise that greets him. As the seconds pass Sturges grips his laser musket even tighter as the tension begins to build with a growing apprehension of what's to come. Will it be the lethal new Raiders that they or will it be a welcomed relief?

"Get these people inside move people move! Matt! Dustin! Watch out for those damn Assaultatrons! Zack! Vincent! Take out those damn Raiders! Edward with me!" Preston could be heard yelling out orders. Several settlers and Minutemen run into the opening of the cave that leads into an underground Vault. Signing with utter relief Sturges jumps down from the metal platform to help with the wounded. 

An alarm begins to sound as the loud sound of metal scraping against metal could be heard as the large vault door begins the cycling phase to unlock the vault. With the large door released from its locked status, the Vault’s security forces rush out to provide cover fire. As the metal catwalk slid forward the group of Minutemen, several settlers rush toward the open door.

"Let them through they're not a threat to our Vault now see that there taken care off. Scott! Tell Dr. Rachel and Dr. Penske to ready the infirmary." Gwen states as she rushes out to aid the large group of Minutemen and settlers. Gwen only frowns at the large number of injured soldiers and settlers. "My god what the hell happened to you lot?" Gwen said in disbelief.

"You mean besides getting our asses totally screwed over and handed to us on and nice shiny platter? Minus the dings and dents from the ever so kindly maelstrom of bullets, and enough laser fire to put a damn fusion generator to shame." Sturges grumbles as he flops all of the supplies he was carrying down and taking a pack of cigarettes he lights one up. Breathing out a huge sigh of relief as things for once turned out right for once, since their disastrous fight with the Rust Devils.

"We got ambushed by a large group of Raiders that call themselves the Rust Devils and they are a serious pain in the ass! But, I've never seen these type of Raiders before. They... They were using various robots as well as armor made out of robotic parts. Not to mention that they had an entire small army of them ranging from Eye Bots to Sentry Bots that literally tried to mow us down." Sturges mutters.

Watching as he was trying to fumble with his laser musket with the pile of tools and other items that Gwen has asked for, she knew that they could ask for the Minutemen's help. Especially since they've all shown and proven to everyone to be reliable traders as well as a valuable resource when it comes to news from around the Commonwealth.

"Oh and thanks for opening the door for us and letting us inside. Otherwise, I think your nice Vault would need a new shade of paint to cover up the nice red gory mess and various body parts that we would have made. Or ended up as." Sturges says to Gwen with gratitude. 

*

This goes back to the first time they were greeted with not one of their usual traders or informers. But, instead, they found themselves meeting another Vault dweller and her Synth partner who, ironically turned out to be a detective from Diamond City. At first, everyone one was very distrustful and distance with them. Not very often did the residents of Vault 81 got the chances to meet another Vault dweller but, also a Synth who wasn't associated with the Institute yet was an individual all of his own.

Some of the resident's quickly warmed up to them, others weren't so much and still remain so. It wasn't until one day the adopted grandson of Dr. Penske, Austin, suddenly fell ill from an unknown virus. It was here that Bobby De Luna confessed that it was all his fault that Austin got bitten in the first place by an infected Mole Rat. Bobby led the others to a secret portion of the vault that nobody was even aware of. It was also here that he confessed that he only comes down here to get high off of Jet which he has now become addicted too. After donating a blood sample to Dr. Forsythe Sole and Nick ventured deep into the abandoned portion of the Vault which to their dismay was overrun with infected Mole Rats. 

After the tedious task of eliminating the Mole Rats, they stumbled upon a Miss Nanny bot who turned out to be a scientist from the original team that conducted these rather disturbing experiments of infecting several Mole Rats with a variety of different viruses. It wasn't long until the science team all became infected and died over 200 years ago. Here Sole and Nick both discovered that the name of the Miss Nanny bot was Curie and that she has successfully made an antivirus to cure the fatal illness that Austin was dying from.

After releasing Curie from her locked science lab, Sole and Nick quickly rushed back to the vault's main level and handed over the precious antivirus to Austin which, in the end, saved his life. It was here that the Overseer, Gwen, thanked the two for their heroic efforts in saving one of their own. With that, they've both made agreements to set up a trade route with them and in return Sole and Nick were both offered their own personal room within the vault and that everything was at their disposal, as well as having full access to the Vault. 

*

Stumbling into the cavern Preston makes his way inside the Vault as he carrying an unconscious and damaged Nick over his shoulders. "Sturges over here!" Preston shouts out from the gathered group of settlers and Minutemen. He hands Nick over to Sturges and with a grunt and helps take Nick's limp body towards the medical bay. Finding an unoccupied bed Sturges sets Nick down as he begins to grab several tools from his pockets and his trusty red tool box. It wasn't until he heard a soft voice calling out to him that causes him to turn around to ask them not to distracted him only to fall short as Sturges can't believe what he's seeing.

"Sole... Is... Is it really you! My god where have you been!? How did you escape from the Institute and what the hell has... has happened to you? You look absolutely... Horrible!" A stunned Sturges replies as Sole can be seen lying on a bed as an IV of Radaway could be seen flowing into her. Sole's once fierce and determined look in her eyes now seemed to be unfocused and dull. 

"Well hello to you to Sturges. What the hell is going on that has everyone all riled up? And what are you even doing... Here... Is that Nick... Has something happened to him... what's wrong with him Sturges?!" Sole's states frantically as she tries to get out of the bed to get to the one person that means the most to her. Only to practically fall onto the floor just to be caught by both Dr. Rachel and Dr. Penske. 

"What in Gods name do you think you're trying to do young lady? You're going straight back to bed. You know what these treatments do you. Now if you will get back into your bed. Once we're done with your assessment we'll take you back to your personal room." Rachel states firmly making sure that Sole does what she's told to do. It was here that Sole realizes just how exhausted she really was and it takes everything she has just to stand up, let alone dash across the medical bay. 

"Alright, alright I'm going okay. There happy now?" Sole mutters darkly to herself as Rachel comes in and begins to look her over. That has Sole fidgeting as her hands roamed over her frail body.

"Hmm well, it seems that you're progressing along nicely but, unfortunately, you're still not up to par. You're still very dehydrated and extremely malnourished. Looks like you're going to be staying here with the rest of our new visitors." Rachel says as she begins to write down several notes that she has been taking ever since the day that Sole was carried into the Vault by a settler that lived near the edge of the Glowing Sea.

The settler lived in a settlement called Somerville that was located right at the edge of the Glowing Sea and turned out to be the brother to one of the Minutemen here at the Vault. Begging and pleading with them that she be seen and taken care of since she helped defend their home from a pack of Feral Ghouls that live near the edge of the Glowing Sea. Only to pass out cold as the settler could see that she was not only skin and bones but, was also suffering from exposure to the high levels of radiation. 

They found out about the deadly attack on Sanctuary Hills that lead to the death of Joshua as he defended his General and friend until the end. Joshua's older brother, Jethro, took the urn that was given to him. Preston explained to them what had happened to him and that this was the only way to return his body to them. Since this was his original home before he decided to join the Minutemen, Joshua had always stated that he wanted to venture out to see what life was like outside in the Commonwealth. Not stay in a Vault for the rest of his life like the rest of the residents.

Most of the residents still think that Gwen made a mistake of opening up their Vault up to the people of the Commonwealth. Joshua was more than happy. Seeing that it was about damn time that they started to get involved with what was actually going on from outside of the vault and not stay locked up. Sick of just hearing rumors and stories from their regular traders passing by. He wanted to know what's really going on around the Commonwealth. Others, not so much, especially one of the scientists, Miranda, who stated that ‘all outsiders were nothing but, lying, backstabbing thieves that would rob you blind before you even knew it.’ She made it quite clear the time Sole and Nick and were first allowed into their Vault. Joshua's death only made her emphasize her point.

Gwen, Penske, and Rachel still couldn't even begin to comprehend the fact that not only did Sole escape from the Institute, but she had somehow survived wandering all alone in the most heavily irradiated and one of the most dangerous parts the entire Commonwealth, The Glowing Sea. Even more stunning was when Sole told them she got lost and was wandering around the damn place for at least a week. Not to mention that the first two days was spent in a rocky cave with a scientist named Virgil. A man that had also managed to escape from the Institute as well. One who also purposely injected himself with an experimental FEV that changed him into a Super Mutant hybrid. This was the only way that he could survive out here from all the lethal radiation, and out from the clutches of the Institute.

After Sole made it clear to him that she wasn't sent her to kill him but, instead asked for his help with getting into the Institute. In return, Virgil agreed that he would help her only if she promised to go and retrieve the antivirus serum that would cure him and turn him back into a human. After they both made their promises to each other, the journey to leave the Glowing Sea would be one that Sole would never ever forget. For not only did it change her physically but, also mentally. As it seems that Sole was now able to gain access and control to a point the Courser chip inside of her. These changes also created a darker alter ego that Sole has dubbed "The Huntress". It seems to arise only when under extreme duress or whenever Sole was "hunting" someone.

Arriving in the Glowing Sea, Sole knew that this must have been the epicenter of the large explosion from one of the bombs right before they were taken down into the vault. The landscape was drastically changed from the usual bushes, trees, and tall grass. Made into a barren wasteland that was littered with trees that were blasted into rubble as the shockwave from where the blast hit them. Several burnt remainders of cars and buildings could be seen. But, most noticeable was the sky. The once clear blue sky quickly changed into a sickly ominous green as the telltale sound of metallic thunder rolled across the upturned earth and sinking ground. The Rad storms there were lethal and an almost daily if not frequent event. An event that left Sole terrified of Rad storms, a fear that will not bode well for someone living in the Commonwealth. 

The only way Sole was able to survive in the Glowing Sea was with the very bare essentials from what Sole managed to scrounge up at Bunker Hill to what either the Children of Atom or Virgil gave to her. Most importantly was the help of Liam. With his cover blown from his involvement in aiding in with the escaped Synths, Liam knew that his time would be up as the Institute's Synth Retention Bureau would come for him. Knowing he was going to die, Liam managed to give Sole a precious Pip-Boy. Regardless his actions only added to Sole's resolve that the Institute must be destroyed despite that its leader was her very own son, Shaun. A man who had embraced new ideas and new solutions of helping the people of the Commonwealth has instead banished Sole forever from the Institute and decided to keep it to themselves.

There were several times that they almost gave up hope on her and thought to put Sole out of her misery. But, each and every time they would both be surprised at the sheer will power to live that Sole showed to them. Often stating, 'I don't have time to be dead! I've had way too many things that I need... No, that I must accomplish before anything else.' Fortunately, they had the proper equipment needed to begin the long and often painful process of detoxification to her from all of the radiation that she was exposed to. Not to mention the fact that she had several different types of chems that Sole grudgingly admitted that she was addicted too and desperately wanted to be free from them.

The first week of treatment was the hardest and the most painful. With the withdrawal symptoms beginning to take full effect as well as having her blood be cleansed and detoxified from the chems and from all of the radiation that should have killed her. Rachel still can't believe how in the world did she survive not only from the highly lethal radiation levels but, even more astonishing, was surviving from the mutated and deadly wildlife that lived in those harsh, irradiated and inhabitable environment. 

Sole mention briefly to the two of them about something that the Institute had done to her but said that she'd rather not talk about it. Even despite the bombardment of questions about how she even escaped from the Institute and what did she know of them. It wasn't until Gwen finally put a stop to it and had told both of the doctors that this was to be kept between them and that not a word was to be told to the rest of the vaults residents about it.

"We've just gotten most of the residents to start trusting outsiders. You even mention that a guest here was inside of the Institute and there would be mass chaos. It's already bad enough that people are already paranoid about the whole Institute replacing people with synths issue. It's even worse on the outside! On your word and honor, I want you two to promise to me that this little conversation doesn't leave this room." Gwen stated firmly to them. At first, Rachel argued that this knowledge could help them out tremendously. But, in the end, she finally agreed. Penske was more than willing to honor her word.

"She saved my little grandson when he was sick and dying. If anything I'm personally indebted to her and her partner." Penske stated as she gave Sole a hug and thanked her again for saving Austin's life.

As things seemed to settle down, and the wounded were tended to, Sole only smiles after seeing her Minutemen again. The feeling of being among those that she knew and trusted was heavenly compared to being among those that only viewed her as nothing more but an experiment. But, most importantly it was just having someone to talk to. Being all alone in the Glowing Sea and faced with everything and anything that wanted to kill you would be something that would never go away. The effects it had on her physically and psychologically would soon make their presence know later on.

Just seeing the results from the very explosion that forever changed Sole's life was already unnerving as flashbacks of the day the bombs fell kept flashing across her mind. As well as the battle to reclaim Anchorage. It was the feeling of the either kill or be killed effect that slowly began to take over. As flashes from fighting in blood-soaked battlegrounds that were littered with the wounded and the dying. The constant sound of artillery fire as well as bombs going off replaced the eerie silence. Not to mention the severe and utter desolation of being the only one out there in that radioactive wasteland was enough to make anyone go insane. 

As if facing all of the mutated wildlife that was hellbent on killing her wasn't enough. It was the lethal Rad storms that were an absolute guarantee way to kill her that was the cherry on top of this seemingly never ending nightmare. "I swear the next time I see a damn Rad storm will be too soon for my liking." Sole only mutters as she turns her head towards the sound of the doors opening as another individual come in.

Just mentioning the word ‘Rad storm’ has a sliver of fear creeping into the back of Sole's mind. She remembers the almost continuous and deadly storms that would at times dissipate as quickly as one would suddenly appear with little to no warning. That at one time Sole was tempted to just walk out into the approaching storm and let it consume her and end her misery in that vile place. Shaking her head at the memories Sole can't help suppress an involuntary shudder. 

Walking into the medical bay was a weary and battle worn Preston as he makes his way inside. "Hey, Sturges how's Nick doing...? Oh... Oh my god... Sole is... Is it really you..." Preston mutters as he sees his General and friend looking at him with a warm smile.

"Preston you're okay... Thank God I was so worried about you when you and the Courser faced off. Please was... Was there someone with Joshua. I... I tried to stay with him as he was dying but, I was dragged away and I... I wasn't there with him..." Sole said as tears could be seen falling from her eyes as she remembers how Joshua had given his own life to save her from the Bloody Reapers fatal attack. 

"General... I'm... I'm so sorry for what has happened to you. It was all my fault that Joshua got killed and you... your injuries as well as your capture. This is all my fault and I'll take full responsibility for what has happened. I... I don't deserve to be one of your Minutemen, I'm nothing but a failure that has done nothing, but caused pain, heartache, and sorrow to those that I care most about." Preston says as seeing his General only brings back the memories of what happened that day. 

Seeing her laying on the ground dying from her own injuries. Finding Joshua in a pool of blood that wasn't just his as he died in his arms. Of removing her Pip-boy off of her severed arm. But, the most painful part of all was taking her wedding ring off and giving it back to Nick. The shocked and grief stricken look on Nick's face will forever haunt him.

"Preston," Sole said quietly that has him looking at her. Waiting for her to accuse and hate him for everything that's happened. "Shut. Up. I never want to hear you talk about yourself that way ever again you hear me. Or your self-pity will be the least of your problems as I plant my foot up your ass! You didn't do anything wrong, Preston. You were just going with your instincts and what you thought was a good plan of attack. This whole deal has nothing to do with your actions. Hell, I would have done the same damn thing in your situation. Now stop feeling sorry for yourself and become the true friend and Minutemen that I know and care about." Sole said firmly as she slowly gets out of bed and pulls him into a hug. Preston stiffens as Sole hugs him. Here he was waiting and expecting her to loathe and hate him for everything that's happened to her and cast him away.

"How... How could you forgive me for everything that's happened." Preston says quietly as he slowly hugs her back. As he's filled with mixed emotions. "How am I worthy enough to serve under your own command, look where my own personal decisions and choices have gotten me! I'm not good enough to even be one of your loyal followers.... I don't deserve a second chance especially not with what has happened." Preston says with sorrow. 

"Seriously Preston, don't make me repeat myself you twit. This wasn't your fault. Period the end. Got it?" Sole said as she pulls herself away to smile at him. However, Preston only gasps at her as he sees the condition his General is in. Her once tanned and healthy skin is now a sickly pale color that only shows her thin frame. Her strong and toned body only seems to be a distant memory. As she looks like she's been through hell and back. Her once strong muscles are now weak and unsteady as she walks slowly across the room.

"Don't worry I'm not about to kick the bucket yet. I'll be back to it once I'm given the all-clear. How long that'll be is up to those two when they're not too busy trying to outdo one another. And besides now that I'm among those that I love and trust so I know that I'm in good hands. Don't worry Preston I have faith and confidence in you, you just need to find the same faith and confidence in yourself." Sole said as she tries to reassure Preston. 

Finally convincing Preston that she wasn't going to die on the spot. They both sat down as Preston begins to explain what happened that lead to this sudden attack. Not only to Minutemen but, to several settlers and traveling traders.

"What the hell happened Preston. What's happened since I was gone. Who or what in the hell could cause so many injuries to our troops. And Nick... what happened to him." Sole said as her eyes fall to her partner, her lover and her husband. As Sole looks over and sees Sturges working on him. His concentration wholly focused on him as Sturges makes the multiple and tedious repairs. As she glances over to see Sturges working on Nick as he lays on the bed completely unresponsive. Sole could see several patches of vivid blue coolant stains on his shirt as well as blacken scorch marks to his chest paneling. 

"Now don't you go worry your pretty little head off. He'll be a good as new once I fix the repairs. Well as good as he's going to be... Um I mean he'll be fine! Perfect in fact and I... uh, I'm going to shut up now and go grab the rest of my tools." Sturges says quickly as Sole only glares at him with a look that could incinerate him if it was possible. 

After a brief moment, he returns to sit down and begins where he left off. "He's definitely going to be out of it for a while. I'm hoping that sudden jolt of highly concentrated electricity didn't damage his processor or his matrix. Because if that's the case then we'll be up a creek without even a damn boat! Those damn blasted Tesla rifles are definitely going to be a major pain in my ass at this rate." Sturges grumbles as he goes back to work. 

"A Tesla what? What the hell is that? Some kind of new weapon?!" Sole says with a mixture of confusion and concern. As she turns her gaze back to Preston as she slumps back into her bed as exhaustion could be seen on her face. 

"I should be asking you the same question General. What the hell happened to you? How did you manage to escape from the Institute and your arm... Your arms back but, how... I saw what happened to it and I..." Preston starts to say only to be interrupted as Sole holds her hands up.

"Whoa, whoa one thing at a time Preston, my story is way too damn long and complicated. And I don't even know where to even begin to try to explain it." Sole said reassuringly.

"Oh right of course. Uh back to the topic at hand. Long story short we got jumped by a new gang of Raiders. They call themselves the Rust Devils. And needless to stay we got our asses handed to us and then some. We can't believe what inspired these Raiders to start using robots as weapons. These aren't just your typical regular Raiders. These guys knew what they were doing and obviously have the smarts to use and work with the advanced technology in dealing with these robots." Preston says with a sigh as he sits down and takes some water from Sole.

"We got an emergency distress signal from a robotic caravan and met with the lone survivor, Ada. With her help, we've been looking and hunting down the Mechanist. Someone else who's decided to only add to our growing list of problems. We fought with the Rust Devils and their leader Ivey when Nick took a direct hit with some kind of new weapon, the Tesla Rifle. From there, they chased us all the way here using those same weapons that hurt Nick. That's how and why so many Minutemen and settlers got hurt. That's not counting the ones that died in the line of fire either..." Preston says with a defeated look on his face. 

"So from what you've just told me we now have a new gang of Raiders to worry about. Great what could possibly be any worse than that? A giant flying airship that wants to take over the Commonwealth." Sole says jokingly as she chuckles at the look on Preston's face. "That was a joke, Preston. Come on we’ll sort this all out." Sole said quietly as she got up and with Preston's help and sat down next to her beloved Nick as she gently stroked his cheek with her fingers. 

Sole notices a silver necklace around Nick's neck that has her wedding ring around it. Sole only smiles as she gently removes the necklace and placed her wedding ring back on her left ring finger where it rightfully belongs as she leans down and places a gentle kiss to his lips. "Looks like I've found you again My Sweet Valentine." Sole whispers lovingly into his ear. As she leans back and looks at Nick with love and adoration. 

However, her smile slowly fades as she only looks down at the blue stains on his white shirt as Sturges unfastens it to look more closely at the damages from the Tesla rifle. Several small burn marks could be seen across his chest paneling as well as one to the lower right portions of his abdomen. They all seem to arc out from Nick's metal hand that must have acted like a conductor that was the focus from the attack.

"Hmm, well so far so good it doesn't look half as bad as I thought it would be. Thank goodness that he's a Synth anyone else would have died from a hit like that." Sturges mutters to himself as he slowly begins to gently remove the damaged paneling.

"Will... Will he be alright…?” Sole asked in a quiet voice. As she peers into the complex machinery and systems that make up Nick's own internal "organs" and advance hardware. Several tubes, hoses, wires and containers could be seen. Parts that Sole knew from personal experience of fighting with Synths to the ones that she at the Institute getting updates and repairs, from their jobs outside in the Commonwealth.

"I'm not sure until I get him up and running," Sturges states as he only frowns at the long and tedious task before him. Only to be interrupted as Rachel walks into the room and immediately scowls at seeing her latest patient not following her orders. 

"What did I tell you about getting up? You're in no condition to be up and walking around. Now for the last time get back to your bed and stay there." Dr. Rachel says sternly. "You keep this up and we’re literally going to be throwing you into a damn grave. Now as for you Mr. Garvey. Come with me and start helping me with the rest of your men." Rachel states as she turns and walks out of the medical bay.

"Man oh man if looks could kill I'd be pushing up Hubflowers by now. Looks like you got some competition." Sturges said jokingly only to fall silent as Preston and Sole both glare at him. "Alright, alright I get the hint you two! Now if you don't mind I have a lot of work to do." Sturges replies as he turns and begins to unload all of his tools and works on the damaged components and fried wires from the damaged caused from the Tesla rifle. Sole only looks on placing her trust in Sturges skillful handy work. 

Sole continues to watch as she slowly begins to fall asleep but, not before her mind goes back to thinking about the dreaded Glowing Sea. All the horrors that she faced there all alone, that brought out and created The Huntress within her.

"Great now I really have to go back into that damn godforsaken place." Sole mutters wearily. "But, I won't be all alone this time. Next time I'll come better prepared and I'll conquer my fear of those blasted Rad storms once and for all." Sole says with uncertainty as the very thought of being inside of a Rad storm again has Sole freezing up with fear. 

Sole already knows that she was going to have to go back there eventually. Now she has to in order to deliver the antivirus serum to Virgil as she promised to him. But, also to the location that she found out from the help of her little exploration that will cure Cait of her drug addiction. The location is ironically enough another damn Vault that's been completely overrun with Gunners. 

Getting there will be difficult as is as Sole can't decide on whether if it'll be the Gunners that'll try to kill them, or will it be the horrors from the Glowing Sea. Just thinking about Cait's own drug addiction and the fact that she's been doing this for several years has her at unease. That fails to compare to Sole's own drug addiction that happened in just a week's time. "If it's this bad for me then I can't even imagine what it'll be like for Cait," Sole says quietly as she finally falls asleep. With Sole finally on the mend and among those that she can trust. Only time will tell what the damages have been done as memories can fall and turn to dust.

*To Be Continued*


	54. Deus Ex Machina. Part 2: Scattered Memories.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As everyone has gathered in Vault 81 and begins to settle down and recover things are never what they seem. As the Rust Devils have decided to return. This time with vengeance in mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get comfy and enjoy this nice long awaited chapter. :)

My Sweet Valentine (54)  
Chapter: (54) Deus Ex Machina.  
Part 2: Scattered Memories.  
Inuyasha0009  
Editor: Randon_Ashcroft

Several hours later, after the Radaway was gone, Dr. Penske gave Sole three very disgusting looking jars of mystery slurry. They were named: Herbal anodyne, Herbal antimicrobial, and Herbal stimulant which has Sole curious of their meaning. 

"I want you to drink all three of these. These will help your immune system get back up to par and also help you start building up your body to help fight off infections and parasites found within the Commonwealth. They normally wouldn't be a problem but, with you that's different. Your little trip to the Glowing Sea sure didn't help your own immune system. This is why you're so weak at the moment. Now drink up my dear." Dr. Penske says as she places the three tins in front of Sole.

Looking at the gray, slimy, and mysterious substance Sole winces as she grabs one and downs it without a second thought. The next two take almost everything Sole has to ingest them and not throw them back up. "God that was disgusting! And this is supposed to help me? Guh! Medicine sucks and tastes horrible, and they say you guys are supposed to help us, ha." Sole grumbles as she shudders as the slimy substances slide its way down her throat. 

Afterward, Sole was taken back to her own personal room within the Vault. Where she was given a small meal to eat that seemed to help perk her up a bit as well as a dose of Addictol and an Antibiotic. Afterward, she rested, trying to wrap her head around everything that's happened. Trying to deal with whatever the hell the Institute did to her was mind blowing. Recovering from the after effects from the Glowing Sea. Not knowing if her beloved Nick was going to be okay. To now having to deal with these ‘Rust Devils’ that are now threatening the Commonwealth. Sighing in frustration Sole lays down onto the bed and finally falls back to sleep.

Sleeping quietly, it wasn't long until Sole woke up to hearing several people rushing about and giving out orders. Slowly getting to her feet, she found a vault suit inside one of the lockers and only looks at it with a frown. "I've so got to get my damn Pip-Boy back and put on MY suit on. Not this damn thing." Sole mutters as she quickly gets dressed. She begins to step out of her room only to come face to face with Bobby De Luna.

"What's going on? Why’s everyone yelling and running around?" Sole said urgently as she tries to look passed Bobby, who only pushes Sole further into the room.

"Apparently the same group of Raiders that attacked the newcomers has decided to come back. I'm here to make sure that your not to do anything stupid and to make sure that you stay in bed." Bobby said as Sole notices that his eyes are bloodshot and that the smell of alcohol clings to him like a second skin. Clearly in a drug and alcohol-induced high as Bobby slowly moves towards her. Sole only glares at him as his cocky and lecherous attitude begins to wear on Sole's already thin patience with him. 

"I need to be out there with them and show these damn Raiders that they've picked the wrong group of people to mess with," Sole said as her blue eyes flash with determination as she tries to get past Bobby.

"Oh no, you don't. Nice try, but you're not going anywhere except right here with me, got it, missy?" Bobby said with a lewd look in his eyes as he looks Sole over with a wicked smile. 

Seeing how they were all alone and that nobody was expecting to show up. And that she was too sick and weak to fight back. Sole only shutters as she sees exactly what Bobby has in mind with her. Just thinking about him forcing his scrawny and bony body against hers makes Sole want to gag. Knowing that he only wants to pleasure himself and his own twisted and vulgar fantasies. This only stirs a deep anger within her. The very idea of taking advantage of someone to suit their own personal needs and having no regards to the other person's well-being only makes her blood boil. 

Sole only watches as Bobby slowly approaches her, planning on making her submit to him as his own perverted arousal is evident. Sole's patience with dealing with this cocky little prick finally run out.

"Do you really think I'm just going to stand here and let you do what you want to do? Because guess what it ain't happening! Don't think that I've forgotten your little drug problem that started this whole mess, to begin with. How your too damn stupid to realize that it was only a matter of time before your little secret hideout was going to be exposed. And the fact that all you do is either get yourself high or drunk if not both." Sole said as she glares at Bobby who stops and glares back at her. 

"If you know what's good for you, you'll keep that damn mouth of yours shut. Ha! I'd love to see you try and stop me bitch. Or something might unexpectedly happen to you. Nobody will ever think to go looking for someone in the older parts of the Vault. One that they didn't even realize was even there, to begin with." Bobby says as he blocks Sole's way from the door. Before Sole could even react Bobby suddenly reaches out and grabs Sole's wrist and throws her up against the wall as he pins her in place.

Deep within the back of Sole's mind comes forth the dark fear of being bound and helpless as flashes of what Rusty did to her over and over again causes her body to freeze in place.

"Haha, good little girl. Now just do as you're told to do and it'll all be over with." Bobby says as he holds Sole in place even harder. 

The feeling of his hard, throbbing cock pressing against her body and his hot breath against her causes a sudden shock around her neck that has Sole gasping. The strange feeling that will come over her without warning or any patterns that she hasn't been able to figure out. The only thing that Sole does know about it is that it for sure goes off if there was another Courser nearby or if her life was in danger. The only other times that this happened was when Sole was trying to get out of the Glowing Sea. That would usually end up with Sole fighting for her life against the ferocious and lethal Deathclaws or the silent and deadly Radscorpions. Those were just the tip of what that wretched place had to throw at her. And then some.

A deadly calm and calculating look now replaced the fear that was on Sole's face earlier. She glares at Bobby as her eyes never leave his. Bobby only frowns as he feels the change in her body as it went from tense and stiff to an eerily relaxed and loose feeling. What's even stranger is how the color of her eyes have changed from a dark slate color to a vivid icy blue that lack any and all emotions.

"You're absolutely right this will be all over with. For you that is!" Sole snarls at him as she twists her left hand free and grabbing onto his right arm she grips it as hard as she can. Feeling the bones in his arm break as if they were made from twigs. Yelling out in pain Bobby clutches at his broken arm as he lets go of Sole's other arm. Pulling her arm back Sole delivers a solid uppercut to the side of his face. Bobby comes crashing onto the floor in an unconscious heap. Sole reaches down unclasping and slides his Pip-Boy off of his wrist and onto her own wrist.

"Hope you don't mind but, I'll be borrowing this for a bit while you take a nice little nap. Especially seeing how the last Pip-Boy got munched by a damn Feral Ghoul. Oh well, it was either him or me and it sure as hell was not going to be me! And it was just as I was leaving that damn place too so I guess it's no loss. Even though I'll never forget who gave it to me..." Sole says as her voice is filled with loathing and disgust. 

Like clockwork Sole begins to scroll through the Pip-Boy as if it was her own and only frowns at she what she sees. All that Bobby had in his inventory was a variety of drugs that ranged from several doses of Jet, Med-X, Buffout and Mentats as well the more potent and volatile ones such as Psycho and Fury. As numerous bottles of beer, bourbon, and whiskey. Cursing loudly Sole scrolls to the weapons selection and whistles in surprise.

"Well, well look what we have here. These little beauties must have cost a small fortune." Sole says as she sees that instead of the usual pipe pistols, pipe revolvers, or the standard 10mm handguns that were common among vault dwellers. Instead Sole sees two modified MAC-10 machine pistols that have both been equipped with wrist straps and a thick spiral length of chain that could attach to both of the guns, making even them more deadly in very close combat. Smiling at finding this nice little treasure Sole happily places them back into the Pip-Boys weapons inventory. Glaring down at a now unconscious Bobby Sole only frowns angrily at him.

"Count yourself lucky you worthless piece of shit. If you weren't a damn resident of this Vault I'd have blown your damn head off..." Sole says coldly as she drags him across the room and finding a pair of handcuffs in his junk inventory she snaps his unbroken hand to the bolt fastened lockers. 

Turning around Sole leaves as she finds and injects another Stimpak into her. Still full of adrenaline from Bobby's assault wiped away any feelings of exhaustion that she would still be dealing with from her rounds of detoxification. As well as dealing with the effects of radiation sickness that has been getting better with each passing day. Unfortunately, this usually leaves her spent from having her blood slowly removed only to be slowly replaced again. Thankfully each time Sole felt better, and she was almost done with them according to what she heard from Rachel and Penske.

"The sooner I'm done the quicker I can leave this damn place and go back home where my Sweet Valentine and I belong. Together at long last." Sole states firmly as she makes her way around the Vault. Making sure as not to be seen by the two doctors.

Opening the door and slowly peeking around to make sure that the coast was clear from anyone walking around, Sole quietly starts walking towards the main elevator that will lead her to the main entrance of the Vault. Seeing how Sole never ran into anyone must have meant that they have been too focused on dealing with the surprise Raider attack to notice her. She silently walks across the metal catwalk and looks out from the main entrance from the Vault. Sole only smiles as she sees Nick, Zack, Vincent and their younger brother Reno fighting off the Raiders. Seeing that Nick was up and fighting must have meant that Sturges was successful with his repairs. Was he?

No. Something wasn't right. Nick's usually smooth and calculated movements were uncoordinated and erratic. Sole takes a step forward and stops to take a closer look at Nick. Here she notices that from a closer distance she could see that Nick was struggling as one of his wounds has started to bleed again. The Raiders were taunting him at this point with Nick’s struggle against them.

"Are you kidding me? What the hell is that damn stubborn jackass think he's doing in his condition!" Sole mutters angrily. Only to think to herself the same thing about her. As she's not in any condition to take on these Raiders the way she is now. 

Muttering darkly Sole flips through the Pip-Boy and cringes as she takes several Buffout tablets. These will at least give her a slightly better chance than what she had before. Taking the advantage from her silent approach, she begins to offload on the surprised Raiders that were closest to her with her MAC-10 machine pistols. The results were very satisfying as the surprised and sudden gunshots cause both Zach and Vincent to jump with a start. They quickly turn around to face off with this surprised attacker, only to stare at Sole with a look of disbelief at seeing her again.

Since the last time they both saw her was when they went toe to toe with the hoard of Feral Ghouls and then with the Courser. Only to have both of them lose horribly against the single Courser. Jumping off of the metal platform leading down into the cavern Sole takes off running. Picking up speed Sole can see Nick fighting off the last Raider that continues to taunt and strike out at him. Landing several hits to Nick that normally shouldn't have even touched him. At least until Nick finally grabs the Raider by the collar of his armor and begins to mercilessly beat the Raider into a bloody pulp. 

Seeing this causes Sole to skid to a stop as she only looks on. Never before has Sole seen Nick this angry or act this reckless as he continues to beat the now unconscious and bloody Raider.

"Nick, no! Stop it! That's enough!" Sole yells out as she lunges and grabs onto Nick's arm only to be thrown back onto the ground as Nick doesn't even take notice of who even grabbed onto him.

"Get the hell off of me! I'll deal with you next!" Nick snarls as he viciously throws Sole off of him. Landing hard onto the ground as Sole's head hits the ground. The sudden impact causes Sole to gasp out as a sharp pain fills her head again as the pain inhibitor kicks in. A hot tingling sensation shoots down Sole's spine that instantly takes away the pain from being thrown onto the ground. Her own eyes blazing a vivid icy blue from the effects of the implanted Courser Chip and from the several inhibitors inside of her. Cursing profusely she quickly gathers herself up and lunges at Nick again this time she's determined not to let go. 

Grabbing onto the back of him Sole tries to put Nick into a sleeper hold, not that it would really do anything effective except hold him in place. Fighting off this latest attacker as several fragments from the attack before and now all seem jumbled up together into a hazy mess. Nick stands up and leaning forward snaps his head backward, landing a solid hit to this new attacker. Crying out in pain from the surprise hit causes Sole to fell backward onto her back. Cursing again as her nose begins to bleed that only adds fuel to an already heated fight.

"Dammit to hell Nick it's me you, damn idiot!" Sole's yells, only to drop back down to the ground, barely dodging Nick's next attack. It flew close enough that Sole could make out every single detail from Nick's metal hand. Trembling from all of her bottled up feelings from dealing with everything that's happened to her, this was the last thing that Sole was expecting to deal with.

Knowing that this was only the results from the attack done to him from the Raiders doesn't make things any easier for her. Sole knows deep down that Nick would never do anything to hurt her like he was trying to do so now. This last and latest surprising stunt finally lets loose all of her pent up feelings with the force of a hurricane, as Sole let's loose her own anger and frustration at having to go up against the very person that Sole wanted more than anything to face with love and happiness, instead of with anger and grief. 

"You know what fine. Fine! You wanna go for round two then let's go! But, you're the one that's asking for this you damn jackass!" Sole yells as she charges straight at him. 

Sole didn’t want to hurt Nick, but at the same time, she wasn't about to go easy on him either. Ducking at the last minute to avoid Nick's metal fist from hitting her, Sole throws her own punch, as she lands a hit to his chest that causes Nick to stumble backward. Pressing onward Sole lands several hits to Nick's side as well as a solid hit to the side of his head that knocks his fedora off. Sole feints another fake jab to Nick's side, instead of landing the hit, Sole stomps her foot down to stop her momentum and grabbing onto Nick's arm as he throws a punch to counter the supposed attack. Sole yanks Nick forward as she ducks and threw him off her back onto the floor.

Groaning from the hard landing wasn't enough to stop Nick as he suddenly swings out his foot knocking Sole back onto the ground. Trying to roll back onto her feet Sole's only met with a savage kick to her ribs that knocks the wind out of her as she feels several of them to break from the hard hit. Gasping in pain that quickly fades away as the pain inhibitor removes the pain from the injuries. Not even realizing the sudden disappearance of the pain, Sole quickly gets back up and letting out her own war cry Sole tackles, Nick, back onto the ground. 

As Sole begins to land hit after hit to him from several different places as the heat of the fight begins to take over. Sole and Nick’s struggle against each other, while at the same time both trying to avoid each other's attacks, was proving to be more trouble than it was worth. As the two of them continue to fight for control each time Sole thinks she's about to get the upper hand only gets thrown back onto the ground. The same factors fall to Nick as well as he himself tries to get back up to gain the advantage only to be knocked back down by this relentless unknown enemy.

Feeling herself wearing out as the Buffout begins to wear off. Sole takes the advantage, and using her enhanced strength in her arms Sole manages to pin Nick's arms to the ground. 

"Dammit, Nicholas Valentine enough already!" Sole hisses the words at him. As Sole struggles to keep Nick pinned and not attack her.

From the look in his eyes, Nick's mind seems to be elsewhere. It's almost as if Nick was having a fight against his own mind as he can't tell who's who or what's even going on as he continues to struggle with the fragmented different bits and pieces of his memory. That’ll either confuse him even more or add to the anger and frustration of trying to figure out who's attacking him.

A sudden volley of gunshots flies across the enclosed area as the bloodied Raider somehow manages to pull himself back up. He takes a dose of a Stimpak and pulls out a very large and very sinister looking knife. The sudden distraction once again proves to be Sole's downfall as Nick right metal hand slips free from Sole's grasp and lands a solid punch to the center of her sternum. Crying out as the pain from her broken ribs only adds to the now broken sternum. Sole falls down and begins coughing up a large amount of blood that has her gasping and wheezing as she tries to catch her breath from her broken and battered chest and lungs. Black circles float in and out of Sole's vision as she falls back onto the ground.

This has Sole freezing up as memories come flooding back to her. Of when she was falling onto the cold ground in front of the Red Rocket truck stop from the fatal gunshot wound that causes her to fall. She can slowly feel herself dying as her body was turning cold despite being surrounded by a pool of her own blood. She tries and tries to catch her breath, only to feel herself drowning from her own blood. The Courser that stood before her, mocking her as she lay dying, flashes across her mind. 

Anger, rage, and hatred fill Sole's mind, replacing the pain and exhaustion from before.

"No more! No more of this! I hate this! I hate everything! I don't want this... this world! I don't need anyone anymore!" Sole yells out as the burning rage, the painful frustration, the pain of not knowing if she would even survive another day. The ever present fear that still seems to cling to Sole as she tries to shove all of those stark, lonely days and nights away. All those feelings come breaking forth from the locked door inside her mind. As Sole gives into the thrall and lets the Huntress free.

Everything all seems to mix together as Sole was wandering aimlessly around the deadly Glowing Sea. As each day wore on, it only seems to bring her closer and closer to her own death. One that'll either be quick and painless from the plethora of lethal predators that, in a ‘sea’ of radiation, only the strongest survive. Or would it be slow and painful death as either the radiation would slowly, but surely kill her or it would be from the combination of starvation or dehydration? 

Wandering all alone in that decrepitude and vile place would only bring out dark and horrible memories that were hidden away in the deepest parts of Sole's mind. All of those thoughts, feelings, and actions explode into a firestorm of grief and anger. The world that Sole fought so hard to rebuild only seems to come crashing down again and again. As anger and hatred cloud her mind, Sole flips through the Pip-Boy and finds what she saw earlier, and is going to regret it the moment it takes effect.

Scrolling pass all the weapons and junk Sole finds the one item that she knows for a damn fact will end this once and for all. Selecting the deadly and volatile dose of Fury, Sole takes the leather wrapped syringe and shoves it into her already broken and battered body. The same effects that happened out in the Glowing Sea take over as her friends, her husband and her companions in arms all disappear as a reddish haze takes over her vision. She lets go of any rational thoughts, and gives into her survival and killing instincts, as the potent drug takes over and the Huntress breaks free. 

Now everyone and everything deemed as a threat need to be eliminated.

 

Yelling out loud, enough that has everyone stopping, Sole's berserker like cry echoes throughout the cavern. Her then collective and strategic planning goes out the window; she was on a warpath. Through the drug induced rage, Sole turns around to face her first initial target. Whipping around Sole delivers a hard and sharp uppercut to Nick's lower metal jaw that knocks him out completely as Sole barely registers the fact that her right fingers and knuckles were broken from hitting him. 

Glaring at the Raider, Sole makes sure that her first target was taken care of, pulling and popping her broken fingers back into place. Sole takes off after the Raider as he began to swing and hack at this new attacker, desperately trying to get away from the now crazed and murderous woman.

"Come on! Come on! Come on! I'll take you on! I'll take you ALL ON!" Sole yells as she dodges the Raiders attacks that seem to be going in slow motion from Sole's perspective. 

Grabbing onto the Raiders right hand with her metal hand Sole easily crushes the Raiders hand into a bloody gory mess that has the Raider screaming in pain. That quickly ends as Sole takes the knife and begins to slash and slice away at the Raider until he's rendered into a bloody and gory mess. Gripping the knife with all her might Sole slams it through the Raiders skull as he falls down onto the ground as a lifeless and bloody corpse as she turns and faces off her next target. 

Sensing movement coming from the sides of her, Sole crouches down and jumps straight up just as Zach and Vincent come flying in trying to stop the now crazed and drug induced women. She lands on top of Zach and delivers a sharp strike to the side of his neck. Zach's eyes widen as they suddenly roll back, falling forward as darkness consumes him. 

Yelling out, a blinding rage fills him, seeing his older brother being struck down, causing Vincent to launches himself as he slams his General onto the ground. As the blinding anger courses through him, Vincent pins Sole in place and pulling back his bladed knuckle fist, he stabs down at her. Seeing the oncoming attack Sole pulls her left arm free and brings it up in time for Vincent's metal claws meets Sole's metal arm.

A stunned and shocked look flashes across Vincent's face as he realizes what he just did but, not before Sole slides out from him and delivers a solid roundhouse kick that knocks Vincent out cold. Turning around Sole hears Reno yelling out as he blindsides her back onto the ground.

"You're going to pay for that with your own blood! I don't give a flying fuck who the hell you're supposed to be! General or no General you pissed off the wrong person!" Reno yells out as he lands several hits to Soles covered head that quickly ends as Sole grabs onto his wrists with lightning-like speed and throws him off of her. 

Landing hard and rolling back to his feet Reno whips out his duel carbon steel Tonfas and begins circling around her and striking out with starting speed. Taking several hits to her arms and legs causes Sole to cry out as she falls to her knees. Thinking that this supposed new "General" was about to call it quits, Reno continues to feint and jab at her as his cocky attitude grows as he sees that she hasn't tried to attack him again. Reno finds out how very wrong he was as he quickly steps back when Sole jumps to her feet and charges right at him.

Pulling his arm back Reno takes his solid metal Tonfa and swings as hard as he can at her. Sole only braces herself as she brings up her left arm and reinforces it with her right arm takes on the full force of the hit. The metal Tonfa breaks in half as it met with the solid metal structure of Sole's left arm. Eyes widening, this proved to Reno as his fatal mistake. 

The Fury and the berserker like insanity and rage caused Sole's drug addiction to come back even stronger and more lethal than before. Within her own mind, Sole finds herself back in the Glowing Sea that mixes up with the battle to reclaim Anchorage. As all of those countless days and nights of fighting and killing takes over Sole's mind completely.

"I'll kill you... You hear me! I'll kill you all! So come at it! I'll show you the monster that I've become! Know that I'm not going to kill you but, I'm going to make your pathetic lives hurt as long as it takes until you finally die!" Sole yells out as an insane and murderous feeling washes over her. 

She swings her leg out and knocking Reno off of his feet, as Sole takes advantage of the speed and strength from the activated Courser chip and grabbed the scruff of Reno's armored shirt. She slams him into the ground, as shock and disbelief show on his face as he passes out. Just as Sole was about to deliver a fatal attack to an unconscious Reno, she cries out in pain as Scott fires his 10mm pistol at her raised arm. One of the bullet goes straight through her left upper arm while the other is lodged inside her left shoulder that causes her to stumble backward. Scott starts to smile to himself only to stop as Sole turns and glares at him with a murderous look and the promise of retribution as her blazing icy blue eyes settle on him. 

Slowly coming to, Nick places his aching jaw into his hand as he tries to shake away the pain and the confusion as he feels like he's been beaten like a damn piñata. His processor tries to sort out all of the mixed up memories from the results of being hit by the electrical shot from the Tesla rifle. 

"Ugh... what... what the hell is going on... Goddammit, I feel like shit. Why am I so damn tired and sore..." Nick softly mutters as more and more pain seems to come from all over him. Looking around Nick tries to clear his head as he tries to recall what the hell happened to him. Nick's confusion only grows as he sees that several Minutemen were laying on the ground in an unconscious heap.

A loud cry causes Nick to quickly turn around as he sees a Vault security officer running for his very life as a volley of gunfire follows suits. Scott launches himself back into the entrance of the Vault to escape the wrath of an enraged Sole as she finally comes to a stop as she snarls to herself that he got away. She quickly straightens up as she hears someone else approaching her, only to see that it's a very confused and very wary Nick that was approaching her.

Nick's body was still tense and ready to spring into action as his memories are still all jumbled up and he's not sure who this strange person is, and if this unknown person is a friend or an enemy. Seeing how that this woman was the only one standing up among the small group of injured Minutemen and the fact that she was covered in blood from her own injuries or from the others that only adds to Nick's growing suspicions of her.

"You... you're the one that did all of this? I don't know who the hell you are, but I'm not just going to let you get away with this!" Nick yells out at as he begins to advance on this newest enemy. 

Sole only turns and glares at him as her ice blue eyes are only filled with hatred and rage. As the Fury continues to rush throughout her body that clouds her mind until all that's left are the deadly and lethal survival instincts.That pushes any and all rationalize thinking from her mind. The only thing that's consumed her mind is to kill or be killed.

"You never learn, do you? You goddamn worthless piece of trash! I've had it with you. You damn worthless Synth! This time when you go down you won't be getting back up!" Sole yells as she turns and faces off with this persistent individual. "You want me then come and get me!" Sole shouts as she faces him in a crouched position as she puts her guns away and cracking her fingers and neck readies herself for him.

Sole takes off running with Nick hot on her heels. she easily evades Nick as she makes frequent and sudden changes in directions as well as running in a zigzag pattern. A method that Sole remembers quite well from dealing with the numerous and terrifying Deathclaws in the Glowing Sea. Jumping onto the metal platform Sole turns around and launches herself at her persistent target. Slamming Nick into the ground Sole lands several hits to him. One, in particular, was a hit to his chest that gave an ominous cracking sound. Nick cries out in pain as he coughs up blue coolant. Pulling her left arm back Sole prepares to deliver a fatal blow to the individual's head.

Before the final blow, she stops and gasps out as the Fury suddenly wears off leaving Sole exhausted and confused, as she rolls to her hands and knees gasping, trying desperately to catch her breath. Screaming in pain with each breath taken. With the drug effects worn off the lethal Huntress also fades away into the back of Sole's mind. Waiting to spring forth again.

"What... what the hell just happened to me... God, I just want to curl up and die... Shit, I'm hurting all over..." Sole mutters as she begins to look around only to stop as she sees a syringe still lounged in her chest. Grabbing onto it Sole yanks it out that have her cursing loudly only to stop as she realizes what the syringe was.

"No... don't tell me I was that stupid to use this." Sole whispers to herself as she holds the empty Fury syringe in her trembling hand. A soft groan catches her attention that nearly has her sobbing with shock and grief. As she sees a very battered and injured Nick slowly trying to get to his feet.

"Nick... you're hurt. Did... did I do that to you?!" Sole cries out as tears fall from her eyes as the foggy memories of the drug induced insanity to come back to her, as well from the activation of her Courser chip that unleashes Sole's inner monster. As well as when she attacked Zach, Vincent, and another individual that must have been related to the brothers. 

Biting her lips to keep from screaming out in pain Sole slowly gets back up as she sees that Nick as also managed to get back up. Nick stands there with an indecisive look on his face as he struggles to make sense of what's going on. Slowly turning to face this now very familiar person that seems to slip from his grasp no matter how hard he tries to catch it. Nick's not sure what to do as he looks around at the unconscious men, then back to the woman that's standing in front of him. Clearly as confused since she hasn't moved towards him or away from him.

Breathing hard and fighting off the urge to throw up as the pain and agony keep disappearing one moment, only to come back, nearly causes Sole to fall to her knees. The internal pain inhibitor was in the process of shutting down and is causing the pain that went away to come back.

An idea suddenly pops into Sole's mind. She remembers one of the missions that she and X6-88 were sent out to for Sole to learn more about the Institute and how it was the Courser’s duty towards the security and well-being to the Institute. They were tasked to recapture or eliminate any escaped rouge Synths. Sole remembers seeing X6-88 take down a rogue Synth named Gabriel who was so determined that he was a Raider and not a Synth, that he fought against X6-88. Who was easily defeated as he rushed at him, grabbing onto the side of the Synths neck. 

Apparently, this will cause the Synth to be temporarily stunned and easily dealt with like any human would as the attack hits a specific pressure point in the neck. He called out the Synths recall code and the Synth was taken back to the Institute. So far Sole's only seen this technique done once and only use on the third generation Synths. However, knowing from her own personal and intimate experiences, she knows for a fact that Nick's neck has always been sensitive to touch especially when she would trail a line of kisses and caresses along his neck. That would always get a satisfying heated groan of pleasure from him in response.

"Damn you Nicholas Valentine for making me do this to you!" Sole states angrily as tears could be seen in her eyes. As the very idea of hurting Nick again was almost too much to bear.

"This is so going to hurt like hell if it even works at all!" Sole replies grimly to herself. Since this technique was meant to target the person's pressure point and as far as Sole knows Nick doesn't have any... "I'm really going to get my ass kicked... again!" Sole yells out as she readies herself. This entire attack was solely based off of luck.

Not only will this attack leave her wide open but, it will more than likely lead to Nick landing a solid and painful hit to her in the process since he'll think that she's attacking him. Taking a deep breath Sole takes off running the opposite direction that sure enough has Nick running right behind her as he has deemed this woman as a threat. Skidding to a sudden stop Sole turns around and lunges at a surprised Nick as Sole reaches for the side of Nick's exposed neck and wires. 

Jabbing her fingers into Nick's neck she grabs onto one of his main wires and gives it a sharp but, gentle jerk. The technique works as it causes Nick to stop completely as both pain and pleasure rushes down his neck and entire body. Unfortunately that was after Nick landed a hit to the left side of Sole's face. The large bolt that makes up part of his metal wrist sliced through her skin like a scalpel. The hit causes Sole to let go of his neck as she falls back down onto the ground. making her clutch at her ribs as pain flares throughout her entire body.

As blood begins to run down the left side of her face from being struck by Nick's hard metal fist. Trying to wipe away the blood that keeps getting into her left eye Sole slowly and painfully gets to her feet. Panting heavily, all the pain and exhaustion that the pain inhibitor took away begins to come back. Quickly looking over with apprehension that the pressure hold didn't work, Sole breathes out a sigh of relief as she notices that Nick wasn't attacking her. Seeing that Nick hasn't even moved and was instead leaning forward with his hands on his knees as he too looks exhausted and in pain. 

Seizing the opportunity Sole musters up what little strength she has left and lunged at Nick again. This time Sole wraps both of her arms around his neck and using her sudden momentum pulls him down on top of her forcing Nick to look down at her. Nick's face is only inches from hers as Sole can feel Nick breathing heavily against her. His fiercely glowing yellow eyes only stare at her with confusion as more and more pieces of his memory slowly come back together. Sole only stares back at Nick with her own fierce and determined look in her eyes. Hoping like hell that Nick won't start fighting against her again. It's here that Soles notices the look in Nick's eyes as they only show rage, grief, and pain. As everything came together on what's happened.

Breathing heavily from all the running, fighting and wrestling Nick to the ground. To the numerous injuries to both of them, Sole feels her own pain and exhaustion come back in full as the pain inhibitor deactivates. Gritting her teeth through the painful and very emotional ordeal Sole carefully and slowly loosens her grip on Nick. Not wanting to do anything that might provoke and confuse Nick that she was going to attack him.

"Nick... 'Synth' now stop, it's okay Nick, everything's okay. It's me, Nick, it's really me. I'm right here Nick and I don't plan on leaving you no matter what. I'll always find you, My Sweet Valentine." Sole says quietly as she reaches up and tenderly places her hand against Nick's cheek and looks into his glowing eyes as she smiles at him.

Despite the throbbing pain to every single inch of her bruised and battered body that threatens to do her in. Blood still dripping off of the side of her face. Sole's left eye has now turned a dark blood red that only contrasts her blue iris. The surrounding area began to swell and throb in time with her racing pulse. Looking down Nick's eyes only widen as the fragmented pieces of his memory finally fall into place. 

He slowly realizes that it wasn't the group of Raiders that were attacking him and the rest of the group. It was instead his precious Sole who continued to hold onto him. This was not another figment of his mind that only seems to taunt him, the grief, pain, and realization that it was just another trick and that his beloved Sole was really gone. The fractured memories allowed dark and disturbing thoughts to creep in, and he was utterly helpless to do anything about them.

"S-Sole... is that you? Is it really you... Please... Please be real... Don't leave me all alone... Please don't disappear again..." Nick whispers afraid that she'll disappear and that he'll be all alone again to deal with the constant pain and grief of losing her again.

However, their reunion is cut short as more shouting and gunshots could be heard from the cavern's entrance as another group of Raiders come running down the stairs leading into the small cavern.

"Ah, shit don't these guys ever quit! Hey! You two! Help get everyone back inside! Nick let's go we have to go now!" Sole says as she tries to get up only to realize that Nick wasn't moving as he falls limply into her arms. Nick's eyes were closed as he fell back into stasis mode from his previous injuries as well as the ones that he received from Sole during their very heated fight.

Sole suddenly cries out as she feels herself being pulled to her feet and away from Nick as Nick was being taken from her. As Preston and Sturges quickly grab the two of them and rush back into the vault. More and more Rust Devils and their robots could be seen coming in from the entrance of the cave.

"Wait! Preston take me to that console quickly!" Sole exclaims as a volley of bullets and laser fire fills the entrance causing several people to drop to the ground.

Reaching the console that controls the vaults main door Sole takes the Pip-Boys extension cord and plugs it into the port. A brief message flashes across the screen as the doors button covering pops open. Sole quickly punches the red button as an alarm begins to sound throughout the room as the lights dim and yellow caution lights begin to flash across the room. A very large hydrologic powered engine starts up as it begins to cycle faster and faster as it moves the large Vault door from its docked position and rolls it across the metal grate. The metal catwalks slide back into the room as the vault door is then set into place. The engine begins to whirl even faster as the vault door is pushed into its locked mode and the locks are engaged. Letting out a plume of steam the engine is pulled free from the door.

"Holy shit... so that's how these vault doors work. Man, it's no wonder why these folks want to stay down here." Preston mutters in awe. Only to be interrupted by a very frustrated and very annoyed Sturges.

"Unbelievable! I take my eyes off of you for a minute. One single goddamn minute. And you suddenly go and decide to get up and go all commando and start running around like Grognak the Barbarian straight outta those damn comic books." Sturges could be heard muttering angrily as he starts to carry Nick back towards the medical bay.

"Sturges wait! I..." Sole starts to say only to be interrupted by an angry security officer. 

"You! How the hell did you close the Vault door? The only way you could do that is if you have a Pip-Boy. So where in the hell you get that Pip-Boy from hmm? Cuz I know for a damn fact that you sure as hell didn't have one on you when you came in here. So tell me who's Pip-Boy did you decide to steal. And don't even get me started on trying to forget your little stunt as you shot at me. You damn outsiders, you’re all the same, nothing but lying cutthroat thieves that oughta be shot, especially you! I should kill you right where you stand. Makes me wonder if this whole mess is all a setup for you and your new 'friends' here to take over our Vault." Scott Edwards stated as he advances towards Sole only to stop dead in his tracks.

As he finds himself not only surrounded by Preston and the rest of the Minutemen but, has every single gun pointed right at him. Taking a step back Scott begins to bring out his own gun only to stop as he feels cold sharp blades pressing against his neck and back.

"Don't even think about it. You even try it and you're good as dead." Vincent growls at him as both him and Zach came to, after being pulled back into the Vault and given Stimpaks.

"Let him try Vincent and we’ll see who gets to gut him first like a damn Radstag." Zach mutters in warning as the "Bloody Duo" presses their bladed knuckles a little harder to emphasize their warning.

"Ha! I'd love to see you boys try and beat me. Especially after getting your pretty little asses handed to the both of you. He'll be a pile of ash before you even know it." Sturges remarks as he has his own modified laser musket pointed at him.

Making his way to the medical bay when he heard the argument, he was thankful that for once Nick wasn't awake for this little stunt. “The poor bastard would have died before he even hit the floor,” Sturges remarks back with a wicked smile, his dark brown eyes never leaving his target.

"Not only have you've just threatened the General of the Minutemen but, you went as far as to shoot an unarmed person. As far as I can see your life is forfeited the minute you opened that mouth of yours and shot at our General. So give me one damn good reason why we shouldn't fill you full of lead and leave your damn Vault and terminate all lines with you." Preston said in a firm voice that was filled with anger at the nerve of allowing this man to just stand here and insult his General.

They all risked their own lives to help with these damn ungrateful heathens. A dead silence falls as the very room is filled with a murderous and lethal tension that's just waiting to explode. Several weapons would be heard being cocked or reloaded as well as the sound of several hand movements to secure or ready themselves to pull the trigger. With an all out free for all about to take place, more and more of the Vault's residents arrive to see the standoff taking place as they draw their own weapons. 

Like everyone else, Sole would be more than happily to fill this guy full of lead. However, Sole also knows for a fact that if she doesn't do something quick this whole situation is going to go down very badly than things are. Sole only sighs and orders everyone to stand down.

"Alright, Alright break it up, folks. Everyone just calm down, lower your weapons and back off." Sole said as she turns and looked at each and every single one of her fellow Minutemen.

"Now as for you Captain Asshole here take the damn Pip-Boy back I didn't steal anything. If anything you ought to have a nice little chat with Bobby seeing how that not only does he have several issues with being completely and utterly addicted to a nice little variety of chems and alcohol. But, there's also the nice little sexual assault problem that he's done to me as well. You’re lucky that I didn't blow his damn head off after he tried to pull that little stunt off. Now you're just going to deal with a crippled person as far as I care." Sole said as she struggles to unclasp the Pip-Boy and throws it to Scott. "Oh and I'll be keeping these little beauties. Consider it collateral for all the damn fuck ups that this asshole has done. And as far as everyone else is concerned he should be taken out back and shot!" Sole snaps at him as she straps on her new duel pistols. 

"Just a little reminder in case you've somehow managed to forget. I'm also a Vault dweller myself and I know how you guys love to fuck with everyone. Now, why don't you do something useful and get Bobby's ass out of my room. Which by the way you're going to need a blowtorch to get him loose as well as get his nice little arm looked at." Sole said angrily as she turns and walked towards the medical bay Preston following right behind her. 

Halfway down Sole feels a light touch that causes that causes her to curse profusely as all of the pain and exhaustion begins to take effect as the pain inhibitors and the activated Courser chip begins to shut down. Sole look over her shoulder expecting to see Captain Asshole try and make up another pathetic excuse to have her thrown out of the vault. As she readies to punch the security officers in the face.

Instead, she's met with Gwen as she motions both Preston and Sole into her office. Following her, Gwen closes the door behind her and walks over and sits down in her chair.

"Okay first of all what the hell happened out there. No more hiding and no more secrets. As Overseer of this Vault, I'm in charge of everything that goes on with this Vault. So I want to hear the truth. How is it that a couple of weeks ago you looked like you were on your deathbed. And now you've somehow managed to fool us all with that little show back there. So I'm going to ask again. How did you do what you just did." Gwen said in a serious tone as she looked Sole right in the eyes and was waiting for her response.

"Seriously? Can you not see that she's hurt and exhausted and needs to be looked over. Not sitting here having this damn discussion that can wait." Preston says angrily as he takes note on just how injured and exhausted his General looks. Making him want to take out his own growing frustration and anger with this place.

"We're supposed to be allies here. Not someone for you to go and interrogate just because said person here has some obviously different ways of dealing with situations then you're used to seeing. Because believe me when I tell you that if you really wanted to see what it's like living outside in the Commonwealth, you folks wouldn't last a week out there. I say as soon as we're done here, you're on your own. You can figure out how to deal with your little Raider problem that you have, alone. At least that's what I would love to tell you. But, unlike you guys, we help out anyone regardless of who they are or what they've done. Because that's why we're out here doing our job at a minutes notice. The same words that Joshua said and keep to them until his dying day." Preston says as he turns and looks away from them.

Tears could be seen in his eyes as he thought of Joshua's last minutes alive. Sole gently pats him on the back. "I couldn't agree with you anymore more Preston. So the sooner we get this over with the sooner we can leave." Sole said as she emphasizes on the leaving part. 

"Truth be told to you I'm not sure what happened back there or how to even control it. You have to believe me that I've been trying only to fail each and every time. I'm not sure what the Institute did to me other than that the fact that they've made me this prosthetic arm as well as modified my right wrist. It was seriously broken when I was captured by another group of Raiders. They've also done something to my entire nervous system as you can tell from this... this damn synthetic metallic 'band' so to speak. It serves as a 'matrix' that controls the Courser chip implanted in the back of my head at the base of my skull. It’s linked to my entire central nervous system. Not to mention something called a pain inhibitor that apparently makes it so my body can deal with significant pain and injuries by being pushed to the back of my mind. My only focus is on the enemy that's in front of me. They've done other things that I'm not even sure how to even begin to explain. Then I was banished from the Institute after I failed to capture a small group of escaped Synths, at the Battle of Bunker Hill. I let them go with the Railroad instead of taking them back to the Institute since it was the right thing to do and I wouldn't have changed it for nothing." Sole says wearily as she sits down into one of the chairs in front of Gwen's desk.

"The rest you already know about. Now, are we done her before I pass out again..." Sole says utterly exhausted and cringing from the sharp pain to her entire body.

"Damn you really have been to hell and back. I'm sorry for what happened earlier. I hope that you'll forgive me for the outburst that Scott said earlier and I will make it one of my top priorities to look into Bobby's little drug and alcohol addiction... as well as this new assault that he's done to you. Believe me when I tell you that you're not the only one who's complained about Bobby and his inability to pull his own weight around here." Gwen said as they both get to their feet. 

After a few more words, Sole was allowed to go back to her previous attempt speak to Sturges about Nick. That's of course after Preston half carries her into the medical bay and she passes out cold in one of the empty beds, as all the exhaustion and the pain come back tenfold.

Waking up Sole slowly realizes that, based on the fact that she's not curled up into a ball of pain and misery, she's either been extremely drugged up or has been out cold sleeping for several days if not an entire week. She slowly and cautiously stretched her aching and tight muscles, wincing as her left shoulder continues to throb. A dull ache from the gunshot wounds. 

"Damn you, Captain Asshole, I should’ve shot you when I had the chance." Sole grumbles darkly to herself. That has her frowning as she vaguely remembers what she did to her very own men.

"Oh lord looks like I'm so going to get one hell of an ass chewing from them. I hope I didn't hurt them too badly... hell that's the least oh my problems I'm not sure if they'll even want to serve under me after what I did..." Sole says quietly, worry lacing her voice. She's remembering everything that happened during her drug-induced state and has Sole groaning to herself.

"Fuck me up, down, and sideways, when the hell am I ever gonna learn not play with fire... or in this case guns, drugs, people who want to kill me, people who have a bullet with their name on it or more drugs... God at this rate I'll have Hancock running for his caps." Sole mutters drearily to herself.

After getting a very extensive and very thorough ass chewing from both of the doctors after the stunt that Sole pulled back in the cavern. Her test and exams proved only negative effects, not only did she acquire new and serious injuries from her fight against her partner but, she finds herself once again craving the use of more chems. Chems that she was so close to finally being free of. 

"Well, shit... this is just what I didn't need! Not only am I right back where I started minus the radiation sickness but, now I don't even know where to even begin to start with this major fuck up..." Sole only frowns as she's lead back into the cleansing room for yet another long round of detoxification.

Not to mention the time it took to patch her back together. She sits down in the chair and the procedure began. Sole's mind keeps going over and over on how to even bring this up to Nick. Unsure of how he's going to deal with the very fact that it was him that caused Sole to receive that much damage and injury.

"It's a damn good thing that he's mine, and happily only mine. Otherwise, this would not have gone over well at all..." Sole grumbles to herself as she subconsciously takes her thumb and rolls her wedding ring as the detoxification takes effect.

Closing her eyes as Sole knows for a damn fact that after taking all those chems at the same time is definitely going to set her back. It would seem that a large portion of her men/women were not going to be heading out anytime soon either. Dealing with their own injuries and having issues with the Vault's residents was going to make things take time. Taking a deep breath, Sole slowly relaxes as she feels herself becoming lightheaded from the blood detoxing, and she eventually falls asleep. Afterward, she's taken back to her room and gently placed onto the bed next to a resting Nick. Sole's last conscious thoughts drift back to her Sweet Valentine.

Extremely sore and exhausted, after what seems like an eternity of being all alone with no one to watch her back, fighting for her very life at what the Glowing Sea could throw at her, Sole smiles. She smiles even more when she enters their room and sees Nick resting quietly on the bed. Stripping off the Vault suit, Sole gently gets into the bed and snuggles up against Nick as she closes her eyes. Peace of mind settles over her as Sole finds herself right where she's supposed to be. Right next to her Sweet Valentine.

*To Be Continued*


	55. Deus Ex Machina. Part 3: Memories Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the skillful handy work of Dr. Amari, Nick's memories are on the road the recovery. But, like most things in life you have to take the good with the bad. For each memory has its own story and price to be said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My thanks go to redelicebeta.tumblr.com for her letting me use her wonderful character Rueben. So again sit back and enjoy a good chapter.

My Sweet Valentine (55)  
Chapter: (55) Deus Ex Machina.  
Part 3: Memories Reunited.  
Inuyasha0009  
Editor: Randon_Ashcroft

"Looks like I've found you again My Sweet Valentine... "Nick no! Stop it! That's enough!"... "Dammit to hell Nick it's me you damn idiot!"... "You know what fine. Fine! You wanna go for round two then let's go! But, you're the one that's asking for this you damn jackass!"... "You never learn do you? You goddamn worthless piece of trash! I've had it with you. This time when you go down you won't be getting back up!"... "Nick stop it's okay everything's okay. It's me Nick it's really me. I'm right here Nick and I don't plan on leaving you no matter what. I'll always find you My Sweet Valentine."

As the ghostly words echo in Nick's mind as he wakes with a start as he looks around the room. A soft voice causes Nick to turn towards the door and is startled to see that it was Dr. Amari.

"Hello, Mister Valentine how are you feeling today? It's good to see that you're finally awake." Dr. Amari says as she pulls out a pen and a clipboard full of notes.

"Amari what... what the hell is going on? Why the hell am I in Goodneighbor, I thought I was with Preston when as we... wait. We were in Vault 81 when we were suddenly attacked... And my head, Christ it feels like it's going to explode, and why does my jaw hurt..." Nick says as he places a hand to his aching jaw. 

As several different memories seem to come together all at once that has Nick closing his eyes as he groans to himself. 

"Nick I need you to listen to me very carefully do you understand. You were attacked and your central processor and matrix were damaged but, not bad enough that I couldn't fix it. However, it seems that some of your memories have been affected. They'll all come back to you in time. Sometimes in sporadic bursts, slowly or if you see or hear something that triggers them." Dr. Amari said as she walked over to the padded reclined chair that Nick found himself setting in.

"Tell me what was the last thing that you can remember?" Dr. Amari said softly as she readies her pen to write down next to several obvious different notes that she's taken. A sign that Nick doesn't like and already has a bad feeling that something wasn't right. 

"Huh? Uh well, the last thing that I can remember was hearing Preston yelling out orders to.... wait... no. No that's not right... but, it can't be real it couldn't be...The last thing that I remember was Sole... she was there she was really there but, she was yelling and I... I." Nick's voice trails off as his eyes only widen as memories of Sole yelling at him, pleading him to stop. He was attacking her, and she was attacking him.

Finally the memory of being tackled to the ground, with a bloodied and injured Sole looking into his eyes, and whispering to him that ‘everything was okay now and that she was here and that she would always be here for him.’ 

"So... She really was there. My Sole was really there but, I... I attacked her. I... hit her and I hurt her ! Where is she! Where's my Sole!" Nick yells out frantically as more and more pieces of what happened to the two of them comes back together.

If Nick was able to, he would have been sick to his stomach as more and more memories come back. He stands up and looks at Amari with a pained expression on his face that only deepens as she averts her eyes away from him. 

"Nick... please calm down I know this is a lot to take in but, you are correct in that this "Sole" is real and is here but..." Amari says quietly that has Nick stopping dead in his tracks as a sick feeling washes over him.

"I... I did something didn't I no... I said something too. Something that you're not telling me... What was it? What did I do?" Nick said with anguish afraid of what he's about to hear.

"Dr. Amari if you don't mind I can take it from here." A firm yet gentle voice comes from the other side of the room as Fahrenheit steps into the room. Another sign that Nick doesn't like. As Hancock's second in command, and his own significant other and lover walks into the room instead of being at the good mayor's side only makes things worse.

"I'm only doing this because you're a very close and a good friend of Hancock. You and your partner helped us stop Rusty from trying to overthrow Goodneighbor and try to take over. Not to mention you're always looking out for him even if he sometimes doesn't show it." Fahrenheit said the last with a smirk that fades away.

"You've obviously have been through some really messed up shit if they had to drag you all the way here. And as for your partner... no, your significant other, well let's just say things didn't go well when you first woke up after Dr. Amari repaired what she could. And mind you it's been weeks since your arrival. So at least your partner has had some time to cool off. What you did definitely took her by surprise that's for sure." Fahrenheit says to Nick as she lights up a cigarette.

"What... weeks!? I've been here that long! What the hell happened to me! Dammit to hell that's what I've been trying to figure out! What did I do? What did I say!?" Nick said as he waved his hands in the air expressively, one of which immediately catches his attention.

Nick slowly brings his left hand down and looks at it. A hand that is missing one of the most precious things to him. His ring... the golden wedding ring that Sole gave to him as the two of them finally admitted to each other their true love they felt for each other and the vows they made together. 

"Where is it. Where's my ring and where's Sole's Pip-Boy." Nick said quietly as he turns and looks at Fahrenheit with his own blazing yellow eyes into her own dark green eyes. That also burn with a deep sense of loyalty as well as a mixture of sadness and empathy towards him. 

"It's not lost or stolen if that's what you're thinking. It's with your partner, Sole was her name am I correct? Got to admit it's quite a unique and rare name if you ask me. It means "The Enlighten One", someone who's always looking out for others and is, in general, a generous person that feels responsible for those are them. It also seems to fit her background from what I've been told about her." Fahrenheit said, earning her a dark scowl from Nick.

They walked out from the Memory Den to the empty streets of Goodneighbor and headed towards The Kill. Or Be Killed shop, that's ironically run by an Assaultron named KL-E-O. 

"Are you going to tell me what happened or not," Nick said as his patience was beginning to wear thin, as the feelings of frustration and anxiousness began to settle in.

More importantly was the absolute and overwhelming urge to find and see his Sole after so many months of being alone, despite the fact that Nick had several of his friends around him. It was never enough to fill in the deep hole inside of his own heart and soul.

"Patience my friend. You'll see her soon enough, although it seems that she had her own problems to deal with when she got here." Fahrenheit says as the two of them look up as a rumble of thunder is heard from the greenish clouds slowly filling the sky.

"This is what I was talking about but, you'll see her sure in no time. I just have to pick a valuable item that was specifically delivered all the way from Vault 81. KL-E-O my friend has the package arrive?" Fahrenheit asks KL-E-O as she approaches the store.

"Why yes, it has indeed. The package arrived last night and in all in one piece. Although I can't say the same for the carrier. He might lose a limb or two in here, especially since he too is a Vault dweller but, unlike your woman, this one seems rather new and naive. I don't think he'll last very long in here let alone out in the Commonwealth." KL-E-O says with a purr. 

Walking over Fahrenheit picks up the small brown metal crate and opens it to reveal a Pip-Boy. And not just anyone's Pip-Boy but, this one was specifically Sole's. Her personal Pip-Boy brought all the way from Vault 81. That's right, Nick remembers wearing Sole's Pip-Boy when they were hunting for the Mechanist but, the memory ended after he was shot by Ivey. The rest was all hazy and disorienting. 

When Nick figured out that part he notices a male drifter walking up and looking at the box smiles and says with a glee in his voice.

"Well, well it looks like the package arrived just as planned." The mysterious male drifter says that has Nick turning to look at him. Something was very familiar about this guy as he adjusts his black shaded sunglasses.

"Deacon. Is that really you?" Nick asks in a surprised tone. Deacon was known for infiltrating areas all over the entire Commonwealth in order to help The Railroad with their own objectives.

"Mr. Valentine you flatter me although I must admit that partner of yours is sure one of a kind. She definitely knows how to hold her own in a heated firefight and can keep a cool and logical head in heated situations. This I've seen from personal experience during the attack on Bunker Hill with the Institute and the Brotherhood of Steel as well. But, with her help, we managed to safely get the Synths to a new location. So needless to say I've been keeping tabs on her until about a couple of weeks ago when she up and suddenly disappeared. To where I have no idea." Deacon says as the sky is lit up with a brilliant flash of greenish lightning following with a loud metallic boom of thunder.

"Uh no this isn't going to be good, come on Nick we need to get to the Old State House before this storm is upon us. So let's go now." Fahrenheit says as the two of them head towards the home of Hancock's estate in Goodneighbor and Deacon waves his own goodbyes.

Stepping inside as the Rad Storm hits, Nick is guided upstairs towards the main room of the state house that is guarded with three of Goodneighbor's "police" forces, the Neighborhood patrol, lead personally by Fahrenheit herself.

"Now before you go in there's something you need to know about your partner. I'm not sure what has happened to her but, she is absolutely terrified by Rad Storms so I'm just giving you a heads up before you walk inside." Fahrenheit says as she opens the doors. Nick takes in the scene with a mixture of emotions as finally after months of being separated Nick is finally reunited with his precious Sole.

But, stops as he sees that Sole is curled up into a tight ball on the couch next to a large male individual. That immediately has Nick's coolant boiling at seeing another male near his partner and his wife to make matters worse. Before Nick could begin to say or do anything as he slowly begins to walk over to her the male individual makes his own moves as he slowly stands up and greets Nick with a smile.

"So you must be Nick Valentine it's nice to meet you I'm Rueben," Rueben says as he held his hand out to shake. Nick takes it and they both shake hands and Rueben sits back down with Nick's eyes narrowing at him.

"Well, well if it ain't my favorite Circuitboard, how ya feeling man you kinda got pretty fucked up when you first got here that's for sure. Not to mention the ass kicking you got from this little firecracker of yours. Man oh man I sure as hell wouldn't want to piss her off that's for damn sure. Which oh by the way congratulations on doing quite nicely." Hancock says as he claps his hands in amusement that earns him a dark glare from Nick.

The moment is broken as a flash of lightning causes a small broken cry to come from Sole as she only curls up even tighter that has Nick rushing to her side.

"Hate to break it to ya Nick but, your partner was seriously tripping the fuck out as soon as this Rad Storm came up. She just started to freak out so we had to drug her up just to get her this calm." Hancock says that has Nick's head snapping to attention to hearing this.

"You did what!" Nick hisses out the words as he gathers a terrified Sole into his lap as he wraps his arms around her. It was here that Nick saw his precious ring around Sole's neck on a silver necklace that has him sighing in relief.

"What did you give her?" Nick asks very quietly as he slowly begins to rock Sole back and forth as the Rad Storm only intensifies as more and more lightning and thunder could be heard over the howling winds.

"Calmex. It's a mild tranquilizer that acts as a drug for choice when dealing with these types of situations." Hancock says with a shrug that has Nick's glowing eyes narrowing at him.

"Now don't go and look at me like that Nick. What the hell was I supposed to do! Just let her have a damn panic attack while I sit here and don't do a damn thing. Apparently, she's had issues and problems with dealing with chems and other drugs from all the track line scars that she has on her arms as well as her chest and neck. Do you get the damn picture, Nick? The damn woman survived the Glowing Sea for fucksakes. Which would explain her unnatural fear of Rad Storms that are common here in the Commonwealth. If that's truly the case that we're dealing with." Hancock says quietly knowing how he would feel if their roles had been switched.

"You can use one of the private bedrooms upstairs for now. In the meantime, if you three don't mind me I got some personal business to take matters in." Fahrenheit says as she nods to Hancock and to Nick and Ruben. As the Calmex is talking full effect Nick gathers Sole into his arms and walks towards their room for now. Knowing that they'll more than likely go to rent a room at the Rexford Hotel if Sole hasn't already done so by now.

The room was wide and spacey with a large bed in the middle of the room next to the windows. Laying Sole down Nick only stares at her as he gently brushed her hair away from her face. Taking note that it was very short the last time he saw her. Placing Sole's own Pip-Boy onto one of the side tables, Nick takes his gear off and does so with Sole as he finally places them both onto the soft mattress. Gathering Sole into his arms feels like a dream finally come true. Not a ghostly dream or memory.

Later on, time passes and the Rad storm has ended as well the effects of the drug. Sole wakes up with a stretch and smiles as she sees that during her drug-induced sleep that this time it was Nick that was completely wrapped around her as his head was resting on top of Sole's decent sized breasts from what she'd seen from the other women roaming around Goodneighbor. Lifting her head up Sole looks at the windows to confirm that the Rad storm was indeed gone as her sighing in relief. Sole vaguely remembers Hancock and another male individual having to give her something to calm her down despite her protest against the use of chems.

Obviously, they succeeded and Sole was injected with a chem that absolutely did her in as she can't remember any of the panic-filled hysteria she suffered when the surprise Rad storm showed up. Sole only shakes her head and silently curses and thanks Hancock for his help in this. 

Turning around Sole looks down at a resting Nick as he continues to hold on to her, almost as if he's afraid she'll up and disappear on him and he'll be left all alone.

"Sorry my love but, you're stuck with me until the very end. An end that I don't know anymore since I have all of these implants inside of me. From what Kellogg told me they completely stopped him from aging..." Sole mutters to herself as she slowly untangles herself from a sleeping Nick.

Looking over, Sole smiles with happiness and relief as she spots her own personal Pip-Boy and not someone else'. Slipping it on Sole flips through and selecting her own personal Vault suit wears it with happiness and pride. A smile that's quickly turned into a frown as the old Pip-Boy had all of her battle gear, armor, and weapons. 

However, Sole's mood brightened as she sees all of the lost items in her inventory, as well as what she has in her Pip-Boy before it got severed from her by the Bloody Reaper. 

"A settler managed to find the Pip-Boy next to an old and abandoned church right as you're heading into the Glowing Sea," Nick says quickly as he slowly opens his eyes and sits up to looks her over. His glowing yellow eyes showing mixtures of want, need, lust, and desire as well as comfort and most important compassion.

"So you actually got a chance to use my Pip-Boy on the battlefield and survived. I'm so proud of you. Now you're an official Vault dweller! Now if only I can get you into a suit..." Sole trails off with a smile at the look on Nick's face as he scowls back at her.

"Hate to say this sweetheart but, it ain't going to even remotely happen. I'd rather go out commando if there the case." Nick says with a huff that has Sole laughing.

"But, then I would have to personally kill any and all females that tried to claim a lovely looking Synth like you," Sole says tenderly to Nick that make him love her all the more. For no one else has ever told that to him and meant it. Coming from Sole, Nick knows that it's from her very heart and soul.

"Come on my love we both have a lot of catching up to do so let's go somewhere a little more private," Sole says as she winces as she was stretching herself that catches Nick's attention.

"Sole... are you alright..." Nick says softly as he gently pulls her into a hug, as he nuzzles and presses and gentle kiss to her head.

"I will be Nick and so will you. I ain't the only one here that's hurting, that's a damn fact." Sole states firmly as they both become aware of all their own aches and pains.

After Stimpaking the two of them, Sole drinks more of the herbal remedies that leave her cringing as it slides down her throat, giving Nick a shudder as well. Getting dressed and stepping outside Sole is amazed as she looks around the sights of Goodneighbor. True it may not be like Diamond City but, it's the fact that it's a fully running city that's able to stand on its own without the help of other settlements or merchants than what they already have.

With hand in hand, the two of them walk back towards the Rexford hotel to rent their own private room while they stay here in Goodneighbor. Not that the two of them had any problems with Hancock and his armed men or the rest of the settlers upstairs but, a room to themselves sounded heavenly. 

Making their way inside and getting the key do the two of them make their way into their room. Which was lacking in comparison to what the room Hancock had but, it would work out for their needs.

Stepped back out, Sole takes note of the city's Neighborhood Watch as they make their rounds around the city, looking for any signs of trouble. Wearing worn black fedoras with black slacks and white shirts has Sole smiling as she remembers Nick wearing the same outfit as well. And man oh man did it make Sole's sex drive kick into overdrive. Next time they stop by Daisy's Discount, Sole was definitely going to get one for him.

The idea has Sole's blood pooling low and heated as she would give anything to take Nick right here on the spot. However, she's just going to have to wait her time. Finally reaching the hotel and talking to Clara, they were successful in getting a room. Their own that allowed them the privacy they both needed and desired for. 

"I'm going to head downstairs to get a bite to eat then we'll go from there," Sole says as she smiles at Nick. To finally see him, touch him, talk to him, was a dream come true. 

Nick nods his head as he can feel the oncoming need for his processor to update and repair any more issues that are still likely as he lays back into the bed and closes his eyes. Dr. Amari stated to him that he should expect these to happen regularly to help repair his main processor and matrix.

Coming back from her bite to eat, Sole smiles as she sees Nick resting and decides to join him. The more rest the better was what Dr. Rachel told her after her fight with her men and with Nick. Curling up next to him, Sole closes her eyes as she sees the sun setting over the Commonwealth.

Sole slowly wakes up to the feeling of the soft mattress on her back as well as the feeling of Nick's arms and body curled up around her that has her smiling. Sole stares up at the ceiling with love and contentment at finally being with her one and true love. Her husband and her Sweet Valentine. 

Although things may have gotten off on the wrong foot. Even after their little spats and quarrels with each other, they would always sort themselves out. During Nick's stasis mode, Sole happily replaced his ring back on his finger. Where, like hers, it rightfully belongs.

Sole slowly became aware of a dark aching need deep inside of her that was making its presence known. The feeling only intensifies between her legs and her already hot and wet sex. That desperate need that only her one and only man in her life could help ease. Her building need for the two of them to be together. 

Face to face, skin to skin, lips to lips. Sole slowly turns to look over at a resting Nick, who from what Dr. Amari had explained to Sole that Nick would need short to long periods of stasis mode to help repair the damage done from the attack from the Raider's Tesla rifle. Sole only smiles as she sees that Nick was indeed in a deep stasis mode.

In his powered down mode Sole turns her head, looking at the man lying next to her. Closely studying Nick's face while he was quietly resting, She takes in that, if anything, his face, and body show that Nick had his own share of battles and scuffles. Lines and scars along his face and body. Sole takes in and commits to memory every single scar and line, only making Nick seem more handsome to her. 

Despite whatever the situation Nick may find himself in, he always holds true to his word to help those in need and to protect those that can't protect themselves. A trait that Sole knew, from her own experience within the Institute as well as outside in the Commonwealth, was a very rare trait to know and to use. One that Sole and Nick were more than happily to help out with the cause.

Since this was a new world that Sole found herself in and one that Nick has lived in for decades. Sitting up Sole looks down at Nick's resting form at the very man who will always look beautiful to her despite that he's a Synth and she's not even human but, an experiment that was done to help further the knowledge of science that the Institute thrives from.

Despite what others may think or say about him or even about her. Sole's eyes travel from his face’s strong jaw to his wide shoulders, as she slowly and tenderly caresses her fingers along his chest. 

Sole gets to her knees so that she could really get a good look at him, a man that she truly believes to be the missing piece of her heart and soul from that dreadful day. Looking down at Nick, she knows for a fact that there wasn't any doubt in her mind that Sole loves him with all her heart and soul.

Smiling Sole leans forward and she begins to trail a line of feather-light kisses from Nick's chest to his sensitive neck as she continues to study his body. Her sharp and intelligent mind and eyes commit his body to memory. A body that many would see as only an abomination but, to Sole, Nick was very dear to her and beautiful, despite what Nick may say about himself. Plus, when it came down to it, Nick was all hers. 

"Wake up my Sweet Valentine, come to me, Nick. I want you and I need you. Let me feel you inside of me as I have this burning need that only you can take care of. Only you can make this seemingly never-ending loneliness and heartache go away." Sole whispers lovingly as she continues to kiss along Nick's chest and up to the torn edges of his very sensitive neck that has Nick waking up moaning Sole's name softly.

His arms wrapped around her as Sole's soft hands continue to trail over Nick's body. Nick arched his back into Sole's hands as he opens his softly yellow glowing eyes and settles his gaze at Sole that has her own heart pounding.

"I have needs, my love," Sole says as she continues to softly caress his bare chest that was absolutely perfect for her. Nick may have been self-conscious of how and what his body may have looked like. So much so that at first he was ashamed to even show Sole what his body really looked like.

Waiting for the look of utter disgust and rejection that never came. That feeling quickly faded away when Nick learned about and saw Sole's own scars. Scars that made her think she was nothing but damaged goods. A thought and feeling that Nick quickly put to rest and accepted what Sole looked like as she accepted what Nick looked like.

This was of course not counting the newest scars and "modifications" that the Institute had done to her body. A deep thorn inside Sole's mind that will twist and turn just to remind her that she would never be a normal human being ever again. 

A combination of both a human and a machine each time she sees what the Institute scientists and doctors have done to her. Closing her eyes Sole takes those thoughts and throws them into the back of her mind as she focuses her attention back to her Sweet Valentine.  
Who despite not being a human being either, Nick was all male and all hers.

"Gotta admit doll this is definitely the best way to wake up to. Having my woman, no my wife with her hands and mouth on me." Nick purrs out the words that have Sole chuckling.

"Glad that you like it, my Sweet Valentine, because you can expect this to happen a lot. Let's say I've racked up a lot of catching up with you that I intend to use." Sole states quietly as her attention is drawn to Nick's soft but, firm warm body.

Sole carefully and cautiously takes her hands and places them inside of Nick's worn jaw as she tenderly strokes the internal wiring that has Nick closing his eyes as a harsh and strangled moan escapes from his lips.

"Well, well it seems that somebody likes this," Sole says loving. That has Nick reaching down, with his left hand, as he smoothly runs his hand down her back to her firm bottom, to the junction between Sole's heated and moist entrance. Nick only finds a warm and wet welcome as hot cream meets his fingers.

Sole tries to move herself over those clever, pressing fingers as she wants them to be buried deep inside of her. Smiling even more. Nick moves his thumb in slow and lazy circles, that never really penetrates deep enough to quell the building need that's rapidly growing with each passing second.

"Hmm, it seems that you like this too my dear Sole as I too like this very much," Nick replies in a low voice as he continues to gently stroke her.

"Nick... please touch me." Sole pleads. As she continues to move her aching body restlessly against his. 

"I am touching you am I not?" Nick says teasingly as Sole continues to try to push Nick's evasive fingers into her now hot and dripping sex.

"Inside me. Now Nick please now." Sole moans as her building need continues to rise. Nick sinking his thumb into her hot entrance as Sole's body clamps down onto his finger greedily.

"Ride my hand my precious Sole, I want this and need to see you cum for me as I continue to love and worship your soft and beautiful body that's all mine." Nick softly growls out as he presses his fingers deeper into Sole's slick and creamy sex that seems to clamp down onto his with each thrust.

The two of them meet each other halfway as their mouths find each other in a hot and searing kiss. Only adding to the building need between the two of them. A hot flush seems to sweep over Sole's body as she deepens her kiss with the feeling of Nick's mouth on hers, his warm hand, and those magical fingers of his. Feeling a deep need coil and build deep within her as Sole's hot and slick sex seems to mercilessly clamp down onto his fingers that have Nick groaning into her mouth. 

Sole couldn't do anything but, ride Nick's hand as she was helpless with need and with a burning urgency for release. She muffles Nick's own moans of pleasure with another deep kiss, while her hot and aching body continue to ride his hand. Pulling away Nick only looks into Sole's deep slate blue eyes with his own yellow eyes full of love and need.

The feelings that Nick again feels that he has failed to protect his precious Sole and loving wife from being taken away from him as he was completely and utterly useless to stop it. Nick too takes those dark and disturbing thoughts and shoved them into the back of his mind as he only looks up as Nick could tell that Sole was close as she continued to ride his hand each time sliding deeper and deeper as her hot cream slides down from his hot and wet fingers.

"You are so beautiful. Do you hear what I'm telling you, my dear Sole, it doesn't matter what they've done to you or what you've been through. You're so absolutely exquisite and belong to me as I belong to you." Nick says in a throaty growl as he begins to thrust his fingers even deeper into Sole's already soaking sex.

Catching each other's gaze Nick continues his merciless hard and fast thrusts as he looks at Sole and says to her in a voice full of want and needs of his own.

"Give this to me my precious Sole. Let me have this beautiful gift from you that's only for me. No other person has that right, that privilege but, only me." Nick says through grit teeth as his own sexual needs are in the red to see to and make his Sole cry out his name and only his as Nick gives her the sexual satisfaction that only he can give her. 

Sole continues to ride Nick's hand with her own building need as Sole can feel her own release just within grasp but, it wasn't enough. No Sole wanted and needed more, wanting the feeling of Nick completely dominating her with his mercilessly hard and fast pace.

"Harder Nick, please... I need it hard right now." Sole pleads out her aching needs that have Nick rolling Sole onto her side as he presses down onto her. His fingers thrusting deeper into her scorching hot sex as Nick leans down and licks and sucks one of her nipples into his mouth.

Crying out in sheer pleasure Sole wraps her hands around Nick's head urging him onward. Sole finally reaches the release she's been grasping for and cries out Nick's name. Her hot cum slides down Nick's thrusting fingers as he continues to thrust in and out, never letting up only prolonging Sole's orgasm until tears of pleasure slide down her face. 

Until at last Sole's pent up sexual release is met, her orgasm consumes her. Leaving her body shaking with tiny little aftershocks of pleasure. A sudden sharp pain is felt as Nick runs his metal fingers down her back that quickly turns into erotic pleasure. Sole gently pulls Nick's head up to hers as they kiss each other with a deep burning passion.

The kiss has Sole gasping for breath that turns into a grunt as Nick's body falls onto hers. The feeling of Nick's warm and solid body pressing down onto her makes Sole feel safe and protected and for the first time not afraid. Catching his own breath Nick slowly begins to pull off of Sole's body only to be pulled back down as Sole wraps her arms around his chest.

"Not yet... don't pull away... just stay like this... I love feeling you pressed against me. I feel so loved and so safe." Sole says softly as she nuzzles Nick's jaw and neck that only has him groaning to himself.

How long Nick thought of and even dreamed of finally being able to love and hold his precious Sole against him. It was anything but, a miracle to him as all of those empty and lonely weeks that turned into months ends with Sole safely back into his arms. 

Slowly and hesitantly Nick slides his fingers from Sole's hot and slick sex that only has Sole moaning at the loss. Only to be replaced with another long and tender kiss as Nick slowly looks into Sole's eyes full of love and satisfaction that only brings a smile to Nick's face. Pulling Sole into his arms as Nick sets up and begins to carry her to the bathroom. 

"Come on my dear, you're going to need to soak in a hot bath. I wasn't gentle with you." Nick says as Sole only snuggles deeper into his chest.

"I wasn't asking for you to be gentle now was I? I distinctly remember quite clearly asking for you to go harder now didn't I?" Sole said teasingly that earns another smile from Nick. “And you're joining me too, you're not getting out of this one. I still need you Nick and I don't want to be alone again." Sole said quietly as Nick slowly lowers both of them into the blissful hot water.

"I wouldn't have had it no other way, and like I said before I'm not going anywhere but be right here with you," Nick says soothingly as the hot water slides over the two of them.

"Now I'm not going to have to worry about you filling up with water now am I?" Sole said with a smug smile until she feels a sharp nip at her neck that has Sole gasping.

"Did you just bite me!?" Sole said as she turns and looks at a very smug and satisfying Nick. That has her sex clenching with need from the bite.

"Perhaps. I do enjoy leaving my marks on my woman." Nick whispers hotly into Sole's ear.

"Not like that! Now everyone will see it!" Sole states as her face turn red with embarrassment that has Nick laughing until Sole playfully swats at him.

"Keep it up Nick and we're really going to see how well your sealants really work!" Sole mutters to herself as she tries to hide the smile on her face. 

They continued to spend most of the night and part of the morning making love to each other. Sometimes it was hard and fast that nearly set them both aflame with want and need. Others were slow and gentle of wanted and needed the closeness, and warmth of each other's embrace.

The feeling of Nick's little nip has Sole's body craving for more as the sharp pain went straight down to her needing sex. The two of them slowly lay back together as the hot and soothing water relaxes the two of them. Nick's hands and fingers could be felt gently stroking Sole's skin that has her sighing in bliss. 

Nick's eyes travel across her back, settling onto the scars and one of the "modifications" that Sole mentioned earlier on last night. Nick slowly and very carefully traces the band around Sole's lower neck that has Sole gasping as the back of her neck has also became very sensitive to touch. Immediately Nick stops, lifting his fingers off of this new attachment. Him thinking that he was somehow hurting Sole when in fact, it was quite the opposite. 

"It's okay Nick your not hurting me, it's just really, really sensitive back there," she says softly as Nick hesitantly continues his exploration, Sole prodding him to continue. Nick also takes in the long scar that runs clear up to the base of Sole's neck down along her spine. 

The new scars make the older scars seem to fade away compared to this one. Nick only frowns even more. The more Nick gets a closer look at Sole's back and neck, the more Nick has a feeling that he's not going to like what Sole has to say about all of this. That's not even counting Sole's new prosthetic arm that again Nick finds himself awestruck at the work it must have taken to create such a very strong and delicate piece of equipment.

As the silence continues to the point where it's getting awkward Sole finally breaks the ice. Turning around in the tub Sole leans over and lays her head against Nick's warm chest as the hot water continues to sooth and relax into each other's embrace.

"Talk to me, my love. I can already hear the gears winding and turning with several questions, so out with them. It's just you and me Nick nobody else is here besides the two of us." Sole says as she turns around to face him, tenderly stroking her fingers in a lazy pattern across Nick's chest.

That has Nick closing his eyes, after so long of being alone, now with the one person who means the world to him. Sole leans backward and presses a firm and tender kiss to Nick's lips as Nick leans into her kiss with his own. 

"We're never going to get anywhere if we keep this up..." Nick manages to mutter in between their kisses to each other.

"Like I said... mileage points... with you..." Sole softly says in between their short and heated kisses. Sole pulls herself into Nick's lap and begins to look him over with her eyes as they roam over his body as she continues her gentle and teasing strokes of her devious fingers.

The motion has Nick closing his eyes in sheer bliss to gasps of surprise as Sole trails and strokes his sensitive neck. Nick catches her hands with his own and pulls her into his firm embrace as he buries his face into Sole's chest and tightens his hold on her. Sole signs softly as she wraps her own arms around Nick, from whom could be felt trembling from all of the mixed up emotions that seem to want to come out all at once.

"I'm so sorry... what I did you back there at Vault 81... I'll never forgive myself for... for attacking you and hurting you... I was lost and so alone that I thought I couldn't face another day without you.... just seeing all of the blood inside of the Red Rocket Truck Stop to the blood outside. And worse was when Preston gave me your ring... and your Pip-Boy.... I was so lost without you Sole that I don't deserve you after what I did to you..." Nick could be heard between his quiet sobs that have Sole's heart breaking at hearing this.

Gently but, firmly Sole pulls Nick upwards as his eyes are full of sadness. Regret and sorrow at the actions that he committed to the one person that Nick of all people gave his word and his promise to see to her health and wellbeing as well as her safety and happiness above his own. Each of those vows now seems like an empty dream that has disappeared into the ghostly past. 

Sole gently gathers Nick into her arms and hugs him as whispers to him, "Nick everyone makes mistakes and that's what makes you 'human', not something pretending to be one because you'll always be you in my eyes doesn't matter if your blood is blue and mine is red. You didn't know what was going on and frankly some of the things that happened I really don't want to tell you about because... umm you'll go on a killing spree." 

Sole mutters the last part out quickly as she could, but not quick enough. Nick's glowing yellow eyes fixated on her, with that predatory look whenever Nick learns that someone or something has done something to his woman.

"I'm all ears my dear so start talking and don't think you're going to get out of this one. Now out with it." Nick says as his eyes never leave Sole's face as she tries to tuck her head in.

"Oh come on Nick, what's done is done so let's just leave this one slide..." Sole tries her best to make this happen. That only has Nick scowling at her and tightens his hold on her.

"Now you're definitely going to tell me what else happened and NO sugar coating it either. Do I have your word on this Sole." Nick says in a voice that could either go from one spectrum to the next. 

"Well, fuck guess I ran into that one..." Sole says in a defeated tone of voice. (Sighs) "I promised that I'd tell you everything and I intend to my dear just... don't go on the warpath. Things have already have been dealt with. Gwen and Preston saw to that after what Bobbie did to me..." Sole starts to explain that immediately has Nick's eyes burning eyes narrowing.

"What did he do. And so help me he if did something along the lines of what I'm guessing them I'd suggest you lead me to him or I'll go and find him and deal with him myself." Nick said as all traces of humor have left his face and eyes. That instead burn with a cold look of anger and resentment.

Knowing that Sole wasn't going to get out of this predicament Sole just sighs as she leans closer into Nick's embrace as the hot water continues to swirl around them.

"Dammit, Nick why do I always have to explain something that's always going to get me into more trouble than I am..." Sole says grudgingly. having Nick's attention at this particular and troublesome situation that he has a very bad feeling about. 

"Your stalling Sole. Out. With. It." Nick says firmly as he wraps his arms around her like bands of steel.

"He tried to sexually assault me alright but, paid the price as I broke his damn arm into pieces," Sole says with a dose of heat in her voice.

"He did what!?" I'll kill that damn bastard!" Nick shouts out as he tries to move Sole off of his lap.

"Oh no, you don't! You're not going anywhere! He's already paid for his actions against me!" Sole yells as she struggles to keep Nick inside of the tub. Eventually succeeding when Sole grabs onto Nick's arm and pulls him back into the water that has both of them spitting and sputtering.

"He had better not have..." Nick started to answer in a voice full of rage and vengeance.

"Nick, listen to me he didn't do... that to me... I wouldn't have let him I... I can only stand it with you... nobody else." Sole said quietly that has Nick calming down at once. 

"Okay, that's one point for him. Because if he did..." Nick's words trail off at the thought of another man only using Sole's lush and beautiful body to satisfy their own needs has Nick's coolant boiling.

Looking down at Sole Nick gathers her up and placing her on the ledge of the tub that has a nice nook into the wall. Nick lowers his head and places her legs over his shoulders as he leans forward and begins a fast and merciless attack to Sole's still sensitive sex, Sole crying out in complete surprise as she grabs onto Nick's head.

Nick begins to stab his tongue deep into Sole's hot core that has her hips bucking that in return has Nick growling as he pins her in place. Never letting up on his merciless attack, he laps at her over and over, again and again. Continuing until Sole cums for him hard, as she runs her nails down his back making him groan in return.

After coming down from a sexual induced high from heaven, Sole and Nick towel dry each other as they both climb back into bed in each other's arms. Nick watches Sole slowly fall asleep in his arms as Nick slips into another stasis mode. Slowly one by one his memories are coming back. But, like most things in life you have to take the good with the bad and the bad with the good. As one memory leads to the next in the neighborhood.

*To Be Continued*


	56. Memories From Within. Part 1: Memories Of Passion, Hope And Fear.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Nick gets his memories repaired in Goodneighbor from Dr. Amari. Nick and Sole decide to share some of their own memories of their own past events and trials. Memories of hope, sorrow, fear and happiness.

My Sweet Valentine (56)  
Chapter 56: Memories From Within.  
Part 1: Memories Of Passion, Hope And Fear.  
Inuyasha0009  
Editor: Randon_Ashcroft

"Fear not unit, for the sake of the Institute's future this woman will not be allowed to die," a male Courser’s voice says to Nick as he's slammed into the ground, darkness consuming him. The darkness gives way to Nick running as fast as he could to the unknown Institute Courser as he's holding onto his Sole, the two of them disappear in a blinding flash of a bluish white light, leaving Nick all alone.

Waking up from stasis mode with a start, Nick quickly sits up as the horrible memory fades away into nothingness. Gasping from the "dream" Nick glances to his right, where he sees nothing but a tangle of covers where Sole's slim toned body should have been. Instead Nick finds himself alone in bed, as terror floods his systems. Sole was gone, taken like she was from him by the Institute Courser.

Nick leaped to his feet, kicking aside the sheets and the covers that threatened to trip him up. He has to find her, to protect her, his partner, his lover and his wife. His precious Sole. It wasn't until Nick feels warm arms gently but, firmly wrapping around him that he was able to heal past the terror flowing through his synthetic veins. Warm arms and soothing hands that have an instant feeling of calm washing over him as Nick closed his eyes in bliss. 

"Hey, hey what's wrong Nick? Calm down it's okay. I'm right here Nick." Sole's voice pierces the cold that threatened to swallow him up and leave him lost and all alone again.

Taking a deep breath Nick turns around and peers into Sole's slate blue eyes and smiles, as he pulls her into his firm, strong arms. She all but lets out a tiny squeak as he brings her into a very tight embrace that has her running her hands down his back, feeling him tremble. 

Feeling Nick's hold loosening Sole leans further into his chest as she stands on the balls of her feet places a soft and gentle kiss to his jaw.

"Another nightmare…?" Sole asks quietly as she leads them back to bed curling up around Nick to give him some comfort.

"Unfortunately. Dammit why they hell can't I let this go..." Nick mutters quietly as Sole places another soft kiss to his jaw slowly trailing upwards to his lips. Lips that are hesitant at first but, soon turn into long drugged kisses that leave them wanting and needing more of each other.

"Lay back down my love I'm not going anywhere but right next here with you. Why don't you let me help you relax and put your mind at ease." Sole says in that sexy husky voice of hers as she lays her head onto Nick's chest.

Closing his eyes Nick slowly relaxes into Sole's embrace and rolls Sole over to look into her eyes. Eyes full of love and trust as Nick leans down to kiss her soft lips.

Nick tries to be slow and gentle with his kiss to Sole but, possession takes over as his lips touch hers. Sole belongs to him. She was worth every sacrifice he made and holding out against the stark and utter loneliness without her there. Weeks that turned into months without her there that would cause Nick to "relive" the other Nick's life. People, places, and most notable was a woman named Jennifer.

Nick knew that they weren't his memories, but still they continued to haunt him. Pushing those thoughts to the back of his mind Nick focuses on more pressing and important matters at hand. Nick kisses his way to Sole's chin, her breasts. She was small and sensitive but could turn into the lone survivor that knew, that in order to live, it was either kill or be killed, and Sole tried to keep that darker personality deep within her mind. 

Nick just smiles at the expressions on Sole's face, the pitch in her breath and the glaze in her eyes as he tugs and rolls her nipples, when he sucks them into the heat of his mouth. Sole's skin was soft and warm and despite all the new and faded scars along her body Nick only wanted to crave and worship her body.

Nick kisses her throat and trails down to her collarbone, holding her easily beneath him but, not enough that would frighten Sole as Nick knows all too well. Sole easily gets scared and terrified from being restrained thanks to her own past horrors that she's been through. 

Always keeping Sole's needs before his own, Nick always makes sure that Sole never feels any discomfort or distress as they make slow and passionate love to each other. 

Sole's hands smoothed over Nick's back, shaping his shoulders as she caresses her soft fingers across his sensitive neck that has him groaning softly into her neck. Nick absolutely loves Sole's ragged breath and writhing body, the way her hips bucked against his hand, as his fingers continued to thrust into her hot, wet sex as Sole never held anything back from him.

From his touch, when Sole gave herself to him, she meant it and showed Nick her complete and total surrender and most importantly her trust. Sole trusted Nick to make good to her. She trusted that whatever Nick chose to do to her body would ultimately bring her pleasure. Nick lavished his attention to Sole's breasts, and when she was moaning softly, he began to kiss his way down to her soft abdomen.

Sole had toned muscles but, there was a woman under that soft skin, sleek and beautiful, and her abdomen had a faint soft curve to it that Nick reveled in. Sole wraps both of her arms around his shoulders, pressing closer to him. Her soft skin has gone hot, her breath coming in sexy little pants. Kneeling between Sole's legs, pulling them over his shoulders has her gaping with need as Nick kisses the inside of her thigh. 

Sole's own slate blue eyes cling to Nick's soft yellow glowing eyes as he continues to watch her face. He began to kiss his way up her thigh until he was a the center of her hot and wet sex that only seems to beckon him even more. Sole's eyes never leave his as Nick continues to watch her, kissing his way up her soft thighs until he was at the junction of her legs.

Sole holds her breath as Nick leans in closer, as he tenderly rubs the side of his face against her thighs. Sole gasps as Nick slowly swiped his tongue across her already sensitive and moist sex that has her body bucking, letting out a small cry that finally does him in. Leaning forward Nick catches Sole's hips, and with his hot mouth, Nick plunges his tongue deeper into Sole, all the while watching her beautiful face. 

In no time at all, Sole comes apart for him hot and hard. Nick knows that he could see that erotic expression on Sole's face a million times and he would still crave it. Almost as much as Nick craved the exquisite and erotic taste of her creamy and uniquely spicy taste of her sweet nectar.

Coming up, Nick leans into Sole's embrace as she brings him down for another heated and lustful kiss. His hand trailed down Sole's body, teasing her as his fingers slowly began to rub her slick sex. Her pleasured cries muffled, as Nick continues to claim her soft lips with his own. 

Nick finally slides his fingers into her slick heat, stretching her until she was rocking her hips against his hand wanting, needing more. Sole cries out from the exquisite feeling that has tears burning behind her eyes, Sole tighten her grip around Nick. 

As all of those days lost and all alone, until there was only her and what little sanity Sole had left, as the Huntress deep inside of her had taken over to survive the horrors of the Glowing Sea. The memories haunted her dreams, not to mention just hearing the distant metallic thunder and the gust fronts from an oncoming Rad Storm made her freak.

Sole started to panic, as her mind flashes back to the sudden and lethal Radstorms that would come upon Sole with little to no warning. Having her running for her very life as she tried to find anywhere she could hide in the barren nuclear wasteland. 

The deadly storms would last either for short bouts of 30 minutes to potentially a couple of hours. But, then there were the far more dangerous, lethal and ferocious storms that could last up to 6 hours, or to a mind blowing and unimaginable 32 hours of pure terror. Fighting to stay alive in the extremely high levels of Rads that these particular storms can generate was unthinkable.

It was these storms that nearly killed Sole that would cause in her a forever deep-seated fear of Rad Storms. From the charred and burnt out vehicles and decaying buildings, to ones that were slowly sinking into the nuclear sludge. To areas that, despite having 210 years pass, the very ground was still sizzling and giving off extreme and dangerously high levels of radiation.

Nick was sensing that something wasn't right as before. Both were lavishing each other in their passionate lovemaking, but Nick feels Sole's body tense up, not out of pleasure but, instead of out of fear. Nick slowly pulls away enough to look into Sole's eyes. Her eyes seemed to be trapped in a nightmare from the past.

Groaning from sexual frustration as well as the frustration that Nick feels when blaming himself for failing to protect Sole. Like failing to protect her from the deadly Bloody Reaper, a memory that continues to haunt Nick himself. He smiles as he looks into Sole's eyes that were full of tears and tenderly places a kiss to each of her eyes. He kisses away her tears until his mouth slowly catches Sole's lips.

Sliding his fingers out from her hot, and very wet, sex has Sole crying out from the loss of Nick's skillful fingers. That has him smiling, even more, looking down into Sole's eyes with his own softly glowing yellow eyes that are full of love and adoration. Their bodies still wrapped in each other's embrace, Nick rolls over with Sole against him so that she was on top of him, his arms safely around her.

Nick tenderly holds Sole in his embrace, listening to her breath slow down, as her body slowly relaxes in his firm and gentle embrace. She lays her head against his chest, closing her eyes, listening to Nick's internal systems that seem to relax her. Her body is now loose and relaxed, no longer tense and stiff. Her body seems to melt into Nick's arms as he continues to slowly stroke and caresses with his fingers down Sole's back and through her hair.

Reveling in the feel of Sole's soft warm skin and her bluish black hair, Nick finds his own way to sooth himself. The feel of her silky hair sliding against his synthetic skin was enough to drive him to insanity. Sighing softly to herself, Sole felt ashamed that it was all her fault. Her own fears that refuse to go away, ruined their passionate lovemaking that has Sole feeling miserable.

Almost as if Nick was somehow reading Sole's mind, he frowns and can feel Sole slowly withdrawing into herself, causing him to quietly grumble to himself. Still keeping his arms around her body, Nick sets them both up as he places a surprised Sole firmly onto his lap and looks into her eyes.

"I don't like what I'm feeling from you, or what’s more likely I don’t like what you’re thinking about Sole," Nick says in a voice that's a mixture of sternness and tenderness. Sole instinctively wraps her legs around him, turning her head away from Nick's gaze, as her eyes were brimming with tears.

"I'm sorry Nick it's all because of me that I ruined our time together and..." Sole starts to apologize quietly until she's pulled further into Nick's embrace, pressing firmly against his chest.

"Don't Sole. You don't ever have to apologize to me... I'm the one who should be apologizing to you. I failed you again Sole, I wasn't there to help you or to protect you and you were taken away from me... again." Nick said shamefully as he tucks his head into the nook of Sole's neck. 

A long silence passes between them until Sole quietly breaks the silence with her own truthful feelings.

"To be honest I'm... I'm glad that you weren't there Nick." Sole starts to say that immediately has Nick looking at her with hurt filled eyes until Sole presses a gentle finger to his mouth.

"Listen to me before you put in your own opinion in please," Sole says softly as she feels her own heart breaking at the look on Nick's face.

"What I'm trying to say, Nick, is that I was glad that you weren't there for me because...(sighs sadly) I was dying Nick, and there wouldn't have been anything you could have done to save me. I just wouldn't have been able to stand the look you would have had on your face. To see the look in your eyes as I was slowly dying. I was glad that you didn't have to experience that. The same can be said about me not being glad but, at the same time, I am glad that I didn't see Joshua when he died... At least I know that he didn't die all alone. That at least gives me some peace of mind." Sole says quietly.

"You've already experienced that feeling and the same situation before Nick, from what you've told me about the other 'Nick's' memories. Granted they're not your memories but, the fact still stands. I was happy that you didn't see me that way. Please tell me you understand what I'm trying to say to you please..." Sole says softly as she looks into Nick's glowing eyes.

"I... I do understand Sole, I really do, but it's still the fact that I wasn't..." Nick starts to say as he's quickly interrupted as Sole leans forward and places a soft kiss to his lips and tightens her embrace around him.

"Nick, honestly sometimes I just want to knock your head in. Seriously you didn't and have never EVER failed me, Nick. For once I'm actually thankful that I was taken. I was beyond saving Nick. The entire Commonwealth just doesn't have the means, or the advanced technology needed to have saved me from... what happened." Sole says softly as she still can remember the feeling of herself slowly dying.

The feeling of the bone-chilling cold seeping into her body, as the darkness only grows to swallow her whole. The thought has Sole cringing and shuddering at the memory.

"I know I have a lot on my plate right now, but I know, that with you by my side my love, I know I can conquer this fear... well at least help get it under control. Because honestly Nick I don't think I'll ever get over this fear, but that sure as hell doesn't mean it's going to rule my life either," Sole said firmly. Nick was smiling at her declaration, for he knows more than anyone else that Sole was back to her feisty self. 

"I have to Nick, I just have to in order for me to go back there..." Sole says quietly that has Nick eyes widening as he grips her shoulders and pulls her away just far enough to look into her eyes.

"What the hell are you talking about? You're not going back into that damn place! Hell, you're not even going near the place period! Why Sole? Why would you ever think like that? After what's happened to you even how it's affecting you now? Why in Gods name do you want to go back into the Glowing Sea!?" Nick said angrily that has Sole shocked at how agitated and angry he became of this.

"Nick, calm down please, it's not like I want to go back into that damn place, it's just that..." Sole says, only to be interrupted again by Nick's own angry actions. Shaking his head and frowning even more as his eyes now seem to burn even brighter fueled by the anger behind them. 

"Nick, will you shut the hell up and listen to me goddammit! I made a promise. THAT'S why I have to go back there! And dammit to hell when I make a promise I keep my promises always!" Sole yells back angrily as she turns and glares right back at Nick. 

Flakes of vivid ice blue color could be seen mixing with Sole's slate blue eyes that have Nick stopping as he just stares into her eyes. "Your... your eyes wha... what's happening to them..." Nick said quietly in a mixture of surprise and concern, for as long as Nick has been with and known Sole he's never seen her eyes change colors like that.

The icy blueness makes Sole's eyes look cold and empty and indifferent to any emotions making Sole look like a complete stranger to him. She blinks her eyes and closes them as she places a hand on them.

"Son of a... dammit I keep forgetting they do that when I get really riled up or upset..." Sole mutters to herself that instantly gets Nick's attention.

"Wait a minute. What are you talking about? You mean they've done this before? Since when!? Where the hell was I at?!" Nick says but, trails off as a dark and angry look takes place.

"It was them, wasn't it. They're the ones who did this to you didn't they." Nick said in a very low voice that only masks the raging fury behind it.

Sole has only heard Nick use that voice when he's lost all of his patience, or when he is threatening anyone that may have said or done something to hurt her or their friends. Looking Nick right in his eyes Sole nods her head.

"Yes, Nick, it was 'them'. It was the Institute that's done this to me. They're the ones that turned me into some damn freak that's not even human anymore, I’m now a combination of both man and machine!" Sole spats out as her own deep anger for what the scientists have done to her comes out. Nick was looking at Sole with a startled look of confusion.

"Not human anymore... what do you mean you're not human anymore? You're... you're still you and you’re not a Synth! No, I refuse to believe that they've replaced you with someone else! You’re my Sole, mine and only mine. I would know if you were some kind of Synth replacement. Believe me, I would know because they can try to make some kind of replacement that's as real as they want. But, I would know deep down in this synthetic body of mine. I would know in my heart and in my soul whether or not my precious Sole was sitting here with me at this very moment, wouldn’t I? You’re not some kinda freak either... I never want you to say this utter nonsense about you being a "freak" Sole. Promise me. This isn't up for debate. But, I do want to know what they've done to you Sole. Everything." Nick's voice says firmly but, his eyes only show honest and love in them that has Sole smiling softly at him. 

"No, Nick, I'm not a Synth but, I was being truthful when I said I wasn't human either but, a combination of the two. And yeah yeah I promise..." Sole says quietly as she leans forward pulls Nick into a gentle and loving embrace.

"I would tell you everything that I know Nick, you know I would. But, right now I just want you to hold me, Nick, hold me until I fall asleep again, and even then just hold me please." Sole says tiredly as Nick smiles and rolls them over, gathering Sole into his arms and rests his head against hers.

"I'll always hold you, my dear Sole, you don't even have to ask. I'll always be here for you." Nick says lovingly, watching her with passion filled eyes, as Sole slowly falls asleep in his arms. Nick carefully brush his metal hand against Sole's face as he tightened his hold around her. Eventually, he falls into his own stasis mode, continuing to hold onto his Sole.

*

*System Diagnostic Review*

Full System Recharge and System Diagnostics completed. Repairs made to the main central processor and secondary systems indicate functions are within normal limits and no other problems indicated. Main Frame and Processors upgraded with latest updates. Updates successful downloaded without any system errors. System Recharge Mode Deactivating. Initiating System Restart In 3...2...1...

*

Slowly, Nick's opens his soft glowing yellow eyes and sighs as another diagnostic session finishes up.

"I swear these damn diagnostics are now becoming more and more of a pain in my ass if anything." Nick grumbles to himself, as he silently promises to find these so-called "Rust Devils" and do some serious ass kicking as he moves around the bed.

Nick slowly remembers the last thing was Sole asking him to hold her as she fell asleep in his arms. Nick's hand searches for his precious Sole, who was sleeping beside him as he fell into stasis mode. Holding her in his embrace. Feeling her gone, Nick frowns as he slowly sits up and gently rubs the back of his head with his hand.

The last thing that Nick remembers, was Sole asking him to hold her, even after she fell asleep. Just needing to feel the physical contact from him to help ease her fear of being all alone. Frowning, even more, remembering them make passionate and lavishing love to each other before, and now Sole was gone. Sitting up Nick was about to go and look for her until he stops as his internal Geiger counter picks up small to moderate levels of Rads.

Nick slowly looked around the room. The light of the room has taken on a dark and greenish hue from its only window. Nick could hear the sound of the wind picking up and the low rumbling of the distinct metallic thunder, and a bright flash of green lightning lights up the room.

The approaching Rad Storm is picking up in intensity as it was nearly on top of Goodneighbor. Even the most hardened street drifters and scavengers were seeking cover from the storm. Cursing, Nick turns and grabs his trench coat. As he flings it on, he remembers what Sole told him, her absolute fear of Rad Storms from her time she spent in the Glowing Sea.

Just as Nick was rounding the corner to look into the small kitchenette he freezes as he sees Sole sitting in a corner. Her legs were drawn up towards her chest in the fetal position, her arms wrapped tightly against them. Her head was tucked in until she looked like a small ball as if Sole was trying to make herself disappear. 

Carefully and slowly approaching her, Nick could see that Sole was trembling and could be heard softly whispering over and over to herself, "I'm not gonna die, I'm not going to die... not like this... not here... not all alone... please not like this..." Nick comes to her side instantly. 

Despite trying to talk to Sole and reassuring her that she was safe and wasn't alone. Sole only seems to curl up even tighter as another brilliant flash of green lightning fills the room, following with a loud crack of metallic thunder. Sole muffled her sobs, as tears could be seen falling from her tightly closed eyes. She almost seems to be lost in another forbidden part of her memories, ones that she tries to keep locked up.

Cursing profusely, that of all the times a damn Rad Storm just had to show up, it just happened to be now. A time when Nick couldn't be there to help Sole go through one of her fears. Hell, he wasn't there for either of them for Christ sakes. Kneeling down Nick manages to slowly gather Sole into his arms.

Feeling someone to grab onto, Sole reaches up and blindly clings onto Nick as if he was her only lifeline. Holding on she continues to quietly mutter to herself, repeating her own sorrowful mantra. Just hearing and seeing his precious Sole reduced to a ball of fear and terror pulls at Nick's golden alloyed heartstrings.

Things only seem to be getting worse as Nick could tell from the look from outside of the window that they were right in the middle of the Rad Storm. Looking around he could see several brilliant green flashes of lightning from almost every direction. Nick could see the very dark, and greenish-black, towering thunderheads, and feel the howling winds that would always rush out ahead of the approaching storm.

The winds could be heard whipping around the Rexford Hotel, rattling its windows. This alone meant that this was going to be a bad storm. Meaning that things were only going to get worse before they got better, especially in Sole's case. She continues to remain in a tight ball in a sitting fetal position, each lightning flash and metallic thunder only made her curl up even tighter. 

Even the Ghouls, who were used to dealing with high levels of Rads, could be seen running for cover. Nick angrily continues to release strings of curses at the storms unexpected arrival. Finally, as Nick reaches the small bedroom he gently places Sole onto the soft bed. This only has her curling up even tighter than before, as soon as she felt the mattress beneath her.

Seeing Sole like this was almost too much for Nick to bear, as he slowly lays down beside her and curls up around her, bringing her as close to him as possible. He slowly, and tenderly, whispered soothing and calming words to help try to relax Sole from her panic-induced state of mind.

By some miracle Nick could feel Sole ever so slowly beginning to relax into his arms, only to have Sole cringe and tuck her head into her chest as another flash of bright lightning and the crack of metallic thunder booms throughout the city of Goodneighbor. Nick glared at the ceiling as he silently curses at the damn Rad Storm.

At the moment it seems that Nick is gaining ground, he ends up right back at square one, whenever the damn storm decides to make its presence known to the city's inhabitants. Several minutes pass by till it turns into one of the longest hours of Nick's life. 

At last, the ferocious Rad Storm moves out of the area and a normal typical thunderstorm takes its place. That has Nick silently thanking the Lord above as he gathers an extremely tired and worn out Sole as she weakly leans upward and buries her face into his chest. 

Nick smiles at Sole but slowly fades into a frown as he begins to think about potential possibilities. Like what could happen the next time a Rad Storm shows up with little to no warning? Rarely can one accurately see the changes in the weather and predict that a Rad Storm is coming. They are only obvious when the gusty winds, metallic thunder, and telltale green sky are there. Better predicting is something that Nick will have to learn quickly if Sole somehow can't overcome this fear of them. 

Sole's eyes open as she feels warm arms embracing her, she turns her and looks into Nick's softly glowing yellow eyes with a small smile on his face.

"Good evening sweetheart," Nick says as he pulls Sole further into his arms as she leans into him as he places as a kiss to her forehead.

"If you say so... I'm guessing I kinda freaked out didn't I..." Sole's voice trails off as she looks away with a small frown on her face. Nick gently turns her back towards him, leaning forward and placed another kiss on her forehead.

"Unfortunately so, and I'm part to blame myself. These diagnostic sessions are becoming a real nuisance and I wasn't there to help you." Nick says quietly as Sole hugged him, leaning her head against his chest.

"They're not a nuisance Nick, you were injured pretty badly from the Raiders attack. I'm just glad that you're back to your normal self again. You weren't exactly Mr. Sunshine and damn can you throw a mean sucker punch. But! That doesn't mean that you won the fight either. Truth be told it was kind of a draw. One that I someday plan on changing soon my dear Valentine." Sole says gently as she could see that Nick was going to apologize to her again but, was silenced as Sole places a finger to his lips.

"Don't. I've said this before and I'll say it again. It wasn't your fault. I know deep down that you would never do anything to hurt me... just like I wouldn't hurt you. But, I did hurt you just like you hurt me. Yours was because of the attack you got struck with and mine... well mine was kinda due to a drug-induced rage and insanity..." Sole says sheepishly that earns her a raised eyebrow from Nick.

"Hence this whole mess is all water under the bridge," Sole says to Nick that has him sighing and smiling at her as he gently lays his head on her shoulder. The two of them lavishing in each other's warm embrace as Nick takes his trench coat and wraps it around her, Sole smiling as she snuggles even deeper and closer to Nick.

The steady and soothing sound of rain lulls Sole back to sleep. Nick looks down at her as he tenderly strokes his metal fingers through her soft hair. Seeing just how tired Sole really looked makes Nick frown. The two of them have agreed to allow themselves to access the Cybernetic Brain Augmentor to see if, by chance, it will give them any clues on how to find or gain access to the elusive Institute since Sole's banishment. 

(Humming to himself) "Hey, Claire what's chilling today?” Hancock says with a grin as he walks into the Rexford hotel and towards the front desk.

"Mayor Hancock... why this is a surprise. What can I do for you?" Claire Hutchins says in a surprised tone. True she's seen more than her fair share of street drifters, Ghouls coming down from a chem high or some of the 'business' men that Marowski will have come up to see him. However, seeing the Mayor of Goodneighbor was something altogether different.

"You happen to know where I can find a particular person? You know, my favorite 'Circuitboard', heh... I mean Nick Valentine. You know a certain Detective wearing the whole look and everything now hmm?" An amused Hancock says as he walks over to the front desk. His deep black eyes looked around the hotel and settled on Marowski's office. He silently snarls at the idea of having that low life scumbag living in his city.

"You better watch yourself you damn cocky bastard, or your gonna earn a knife in the gut from yours truly," Hancock mutters angrily as Claire gains his attention. 

"Hmm let's see, oh here he is, he's located on the second floor in the second room on your right," Claire says as Hancock tips his hat in regards.

Still humming to himself, Hancock walks upstairs. Not hearing that Claire was trying to tell him that he wasn't alone, Hancock easily finds the room and walks over to the door and loudly opens it up not realizing that another individual was slowly and silently walking up behind him. 

"Yo Circuitboard! Rise and Shine and huh... Whoa! Ha! Ha! Ha! Man oh man I knew it! That's 500 caps to me! Well, well don't mind me as I’m just enjoying the view. Well if it isn't the 'Empress' with my favorite 'Circuitboard'. What a lovely and fine couple you've turned out to be." Hancock says loudly, making Nick quickly wake up from one of his diagnostic sessions, glaring at Hancock with blazing yellow eyes.

Moaning softly Sole slowly raises her head up, waking up from all of the noise. Looking at a smiling and very smug Hancock, Sole realized that she was only wearing Nick's trench coat. A coat that was barely covering her chest. Sole lets out a small squeak of surprise and quickly hides behind Nick. 

"Hancock! What the hell are you doing here?! Don't you ever learn to knock? Or better yet leave a damn closed door closed!" Nick yells as he positions himself to cover Sole from Hancock's sight of view. The noble motion has Hancock laughing his ass off until he's suddenly grabbed by the collar of his jacket and yanked out of the room as the door is slammed shut.

"I can't believe you, John Hancock! I leave you alone for five minutes and you go and do this?! Honestly John what am I going to do with you!" A female voice could be heard from outside of the door. A voice that belongs to Hancock's significant other, and lover Fahrenheit from the short time that Sole could remember from the last time that she was in Goodneighbor.

A cold shiver ran down Sole's back. Remembering what Rusty did to her makes Sole cringe as she tries to rid herself of that dark memory. Muttering darkly to himself as Nick plans on having a "nice" little chat with Hancock later on. Sole quietly chuckled to herself that earning her a dark scowl from Nick.

"At least he didn't show up here a couple of hours earlier... I don't think I'll ever look or wear your trench coat the same way again. You were absolutely a little on the wild and dominant side now weren't you now. Hmm, Mr. Valentine?" Sole says as she comes out from behind Nick wrapping her arms around him.

Nick turned looking at Sole with that little smile of his. Knowing exactly that he has thoroughly sated Sole's pleasure and needs, leaving her limp with sexual satisfaction as well as Nick's own needs along with hers. 

Rolling over, Nick gently puts Sole beneath him, looking into her shining slate blue eyes with his own. Leaning down he brushes a light kiss on her lips as she opens her mouth when Nick trails along the seam of her lips. Instantly the soft kiss turns into one of want and need as Sole's blood runs hot and thick through her veins. Each passion filled kiss sends sexual desire down to her already moist and aching sex. Sole's arms and hands wrapping around Nick’s upper back as Sole pulls Nick down even closer to her. Chest to chest, skin to skin.

"You know... we have... company Sole," Nick mutters hotly in between kisses. As the two of them continue to lavish in each other.

"You're the one... that started... this." Sole replies back her voice so full of love that has Nick's own needs clawing at him. Needs that he plans on seeing through as the two of them can hear Fahrenheit yelling at Hancock and dragging him away from their room.

The feeling of having both Nick's warm body pressing against her, as well as his soft and worn-in trench coat, has Sole smiling in bliss. Starting out slow the two of them just relish in the feeling of one another. From the soft caresses of Sole's lips along Nick's lips and jaw to the cool gentle brushing of Nick's metal fingers down Sole's neck and collarbone. Both of them looked deeply into each other's eyes as they slowly come together in a long and searing kiss of love and need.

Nick brushes his lips over Sole's gently, feeling her jolt in response, his glowing yellow eyes closing as he licks his way into her mouth and focuses on the flavor of her. His tongue entwining with hers and the taste of her sinks into his senses. Nick lets his left hand skim over Sole's shoulder, his fingertips brushing her collarbone before slipping down to the curve of her breast. Nick cups the soft curve, rubbing the tip of his thumb over Sole's sensitive nipple. A groan of pleasure comes from him as Nick was rewarded with Sole's own deep moan of desire. 

Sole places her hands on Nick's naked thighs and rakes her teeth over his lower lip. Nick breaks the kiss and only smiles as he rolls them over and places the two of them onto the floor next to the bed. Sole looks at Nick curiously as he lowers himself onto his knees before her, lifting one of her legs over his shoulder. Sole wavers on her foot for balance for a brief second before she feels Nick's hands around her to help steadied her.

"Wha... what you doing my love?" Sole says in a teasing tone as she looks down into Nick's glowing yellow eyes. Nick only flashes a wicked grin as he sets his mouth against Sole's sex and begins licking her. Sole cries out at the onslaught, standing on her tiptoes allowing Nick to have more of her as he chuckles against her clit as she moans even more. 

The sweetness of her floods Nick's tongue as he licks the wetness that coated Sole's sex. He worked her lovingly with his lips, teeth, and tongue, sucking, tasting, and biting gently. Nick cups Sole's firm ass in his palms pulling her closer to him. Her sex contracted around his tongue, her cream slipping into his mouth.

"I... I... Oh God! Nick! Nick!" Sole cries out as a hard and fast orgasm take over her completely. Hearing Sole scream out his name like that makes lust burn through him as Nick feels a rush of coolant throughout his entire systems to ease his own rising internal temperature. 

Nick hums against Sole's clit, nipping at the little pink bud, moving his left hand up her thigh until he could stroke her damp lips. Nick eases a finger into Sole's tight sex. He then adds a second finger, loving the snug clasp of Sole's inner walls. Sole's hands grab around the back of Nick's head as he began thrusting his fingers inside her. Hard.

The frantic gasps and panting she was making tell Nick exactly how close Sole was to cumming for him. Nick works faster and faster with his hand and his mouth. Nick wanted, no, he needed to feel Sole cum inside his mouth, wanting to taste her satisfaction. The satisfaction that only he could give to her. 

"Nick..." Sole moans shuddering in his arms her hips pressing into his mouth. Nick nips Sole's clit as he sinks his fingers deep into her that has Sole screaming out her orgasm as she cums hard for him again.

Nick continues to move his tongue and fingers over and inside of her until Sole moans and pulls weakly at his head. Her hands close over Nick's shoulders and pushed him back weakly. Nick only chuckles as he slowly continues licking and sucking. Just the erotic spicy taste of her could drive him mad. With a sudden force, Sole pushes Nick back and topples him as he falls back onto the floor. Nick looked at her with a frown on his face.

"This wasn't what I..." Nick started to say until Sole straddled his hips with her own, her wet sex pressing against his hard groin.

"I don't care. I'm going to claim you right now Nick, and I'm not going to wait until you're ready. So deal with it." Sole says in a hot voice full of lust and the need to see that Nick receives the same love and heated passion that she did. Rolling his eyes Nick grins up at her as he trails his arms behind Sole's back, licking her wetness from his lips with relish.

"Then, by all means, have your wicked way with me," Nick says in a heated tone. That caused Sole to laugh a low husky sound that made Nick want to roll Sole over and make hot and wild love to her all over again and again.

"You say that now, but soon you'll see my dear Sweet Valentine that I can be as much of a tease as you can." Sole whispers as she leans down and captures his mouth with hers. Deepening the kiss Sole laces her fingers through his as Sole begins to slowly rock her body back and forth against his.

The friction between them has Nick groaning into Sole's mouth. Pulling away she looks into Nick's eyes as she begins to trace along the lining of his sides and chest. Closing his eyes in heavenly bliss Nick's eyes quickly open as he feels Sole lifting away from him. Before Nick could say anything Sole leans down and gently whispers into his ears with a kiss to follow. 

"Get on the bed and roll over my love, trust me, you're going to like this," Sole says in a husky tone. Eyes never leaving hers Nick frowns but, obeys Sole's request and rolls over, noticing that Sole was reaching for something. 

It was such a slow and gentle start that at first, Nick didn't know what Sole was doing. Not until she started to rub and massage his neck and shoulders with her 'special' brushed gloves that have Nick jolting in surprise, turning into a high induced euphoric rapture. 

"God woman please don't stop..." Nick could barely get the words out, his entire body relaxing into Sole's gentle, but thorough massaging hands and fingers.

"I told you would like this now didn't I?" Sole laughs as Nick begins to arch his back into her hands like a cat would when being scratched. "You're not the only one who's good at giving massages now, aren't you? Hmm, my Sweet Valentine? I can't seem to hear you?" Sole says teasingly as Nick only groans in utter bliss as Sole's deepens her hands and fingers over his back and shoulders. 

"God just you wait, I'll be the one that has the last laugh..." Nick says as he arches his back and relaxes completely enough to roll over and look at Sole with soft eyes full of love. She smiles back at him and begins to slowly run her fingers and palms across his chest, down to his abdomen, and along the sides of his chest that have Nick clenching his teeth, letting a harsh groan escape.

"God... you're killing... me... my Sole," Nick hisses out the words as everything goes dark and disappears in a rush of white noise. Blinking his eyes to bring everything into focus, Nick hears a soft chuckle that has him realize that his head was cushioned in Sole's lap. Her fingers gently tracing soft patterns across his chest. 

"Hello, there handsome. Decided to come back to me have you now?" Sole says with a smile as Nick sits up and turning around brings Sole onto his lap, his firm arms wrapping around her to hold on to her. Closing his eyes Nick just relishes the feeling of Sole's warm body pressing up against his own.

"Well, shall we go and see what our little friendly mayor had to say to us with his uh... good I suppose um timing... uh kinda... maybe... not really... uh nope. Totally ruined the mood. But, at least it was after the fact and not during, that counts... right?" Sole says shyly as she blushes at seeing Hancock's absolute smug look as he clearly knew exactly what they had just recently done.

Not counting the two of them sleeping together was one thing, but the fact that he saw them with hardly a stitch of clothing on them. Not to mention that Hancock has always had his own reasons that the two of them were more than just partners. With Sole being a recently thawed out Vault dweller and of course Hancock's favorite and close friend Nick the 'Circuitboard' or as some would call him the great clockwork dick which would usually end up with a serious ass chewing to the little bastard that was too cocky and too stupid to say that out loud. What tales does the Mayor of Goodneighbor wish to hear and known? Only time will tell at the Third Rail.

*To Be Continued*


	57. Memories From Within. Part 2: On The Path To Freedom.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Sole and Nick continue to share their own thoughts and memories about their own tales and journeys. Inside of Goodneighbor is the one person that maybe the key to solving the mystery of getting into the Institute. Question is just who is this mysterious individual that Sole is seeking out?

My Sweet Valentine (57)  
Chapter: (57) Memories From Within.  
Part 2: On The Path To Freedom.  
Inuyasha0009  
Editor: Randon_Ashcroft

Waking up Sole stretches as she turns over to face Nick, who just smiles at her. The two of them lay together, with their arms and legs tangled up. It became clear that neither wanted to move as they pulled each other into an even tighter embrace.

"I can't believe that this is really real and not a dream. Or more likely a nightmare..." Nick's voice trails off as he continues to gently stroke Sole's cheek.

"I know, sometimes I'm just waiting for this to end and find myself back in the Glowing Sea or back inside the Institute. I know that we're both going to have to go back there and deal with the issues at hand. Hell, the trip to the Glowing Sea is going to be a cakewalk compared to trying to get back into the Institute. I know how they do it and I'm hoping that we still have the key for it." Sole says as she snuggles deeper into Nick's embrace.

"You're not making this any easier on me, aren't you? Course you've never been that way now have you? I'm still opting for locking you up where I know you'll be safe for all time. So what was it like? The Institute I mean. I know you're not ready to talk about what happened out there in the Glowing Sea... maybe you'll never be ready but, I'll always be here for you whenever you are." Nick replies back as he tightens his embrace on Sole. 

"It was too clean and organized. Nothing like what you would ever see in the Commonwealth. And you were right on one thing. There was always someone watching you and I might as well have been isolated, for I wasn't exactly greeted with open arms, well at least not with everyone. There was one person who welcomed me and wanted me to even stay and work for the Institute. Now I know I won't after what I did." Sole says quietly.

"What exactly did you do?" Nick asks quietly as he continues to stroke Sole's hair and gathers her in his arms. Almost afraid of what he's going to hear.

"I failed a mission. Simple as that, except that this mission involved four escaped Synths that the Institute wanted back. I was tasked to bring them back. And no I didn't take them back, I let them go and turned a Courser into a pile of green ooze. It was here that I meet and saved the life of a young soldier that belonged to the Brotherhood of Steel. His name was Jasper. It's here that I finally met Deacon and his partner Turner. Boy oh boy was she a little spitfire but, she did her job and a damn good one if you ask me compared to what we went up against. We had all three factions fighting at the same place at the same time. And this person was stuck right in the middle of all of it!" Sole replies that has Nick looking at her like he wanted to kiss her to death for her bravery or strangle her for her being in such a situation in the first place.

"I'm locking you up, I'm locking you up, I am so locking you up! Your damn lucky that you didn't get yourself hurt or killed! Honestly, I swear you're a trouble magnet woman." Nick says with exasperation that earns him a swat from Sole.

"Hey now, don't you go and pull that card on me! It wasn't my fault it was... it was Father's fault... not mine..." Sole says as she looks away from Nick that has him gently turning her to look back at him.

“Father? Who's Father? I'm going to take a gander that he's the one that was running the whole thing, to begin with. Am I correct?" Nick says as he loosens his hold on Sole as she sits up and looks at him with sadness in her eyes.

"Nick... Father's my son, my real son. My little baby that was taken from me is the leader of the Institute. And the boy... he's my 'son' too a Synth that they created from the very genes of my son to make him. I was at first blown away that he was actually here but, he didn't know me... hell he didn't want anything to do with me. But, I'm going to get him back and convince him that I'm his mother and treat him like a human being. Not something that was made in some lab..." Sole trails off as tears could be seen in her eyes.

"He's your... your son!? But, how is that even possible that was over 210 years ago how could he possibly be your son?" Nick replies as he tenderly presses a kiss to each of Sole's eyes to dry her tears.

"Simple. When Shaun was first taken away he was an infant at that time but, then I was frozen again remember. However, instead of ten years going by, like what we assumed, it was in reality sixty years that I was released from my pod. That is the truth in it and that's what we're left with. After I failed the mission my own son banished me from the Institute. However, there's still a way to get into the Institute. Tell me Nick, the Courser that was killed back at Sanctuary, did he have an intact chip from his head. This is extremely important as this is our only means to get back into the Institute." Sole says eagerly as she looks at Nick with hope.

"A chip? Well... we did find something next to what was left of his head, which by the way nice shooting their my love, as for a chip I believe Sturges picked it up and I kept it before we buried his worthless body out back of the truck stop. I... I still can't forget all that blood it was... it was everywhere. All that was yours and Joshua's yet you survived thank goodness that you survived." Nick says as he pulls Sole into a tight embrace a small tremor could be felt along his body.

"Oh, Nick it's okay this is all behind us now. We're back together again and I don't plan on changing that God willing. There has to be a way to decode the chip but, who and where is up in the air. Any ideas?" Sole asks that has Nick pondering for a bit. 

"Ya know I'm going to have to say that we're going to need help solving this little problem with the help from The Railroad. They're the only ones that I know for sure. The key is to find them, that's going to be the issue. I'll see if Deacon is still here in Goodneighbor, I saw him as I was coming out from the Memory Den." Nick replies back.

"Well come on Nick I, guess it's time to go find Hancock and see what he knows. He or Fahrenheit usually knows who comes in and out of Goodneighbor. So I suggest we make our way out." Sole says as her and Nick untangle themselves and get themselves dressed. 

After eating something for lunch, Sole takes another dose of Antibiotics and some more of the herbal medicine that leaves her shivering in disgust at having to swallow such nasty medication. 

"Thank goodness that's all done and over with," Sole says as she drinks the last of the herbal medication that Dr. Rachel gave to her and instructed her to drink all of them until they were empty.

Walking out from the Rexford Hotel, Sole and Nick head towards the Old State House and sure enough, are greeted by Hancock himself.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my lovely paired couple. Heh, heh, gotta admit that was one hell of a bet that I had going and it's all thanks to you that I won." Hancock says with a laughter as his black eyes shine with amusement.

"Ha, ha, ha, not funny Hancock, what goes on between us is for us to deal with not for your amusement," Nick growls back at Hancock who, only laughs even harder.

"Okay sorry to break up the two of you guy's little get-together but, we got something to ask you, Hancock," Sole says that gets Hancock's attention as he turns to look at her. 

His black eyes at first seem unnerving as Sole gets flashbacks of the Bloody Reaper before his transformation into a glowing one. Mentally shaking her head Sole gets down to it.

“Hancock we need to know if Deacon is here in Goodneighbor. It's very important that we see him we have uh... 'business' to discuss with him." Sole says to a thinking Hancock.

"Hmmm, I believe that he's still here. Yes, let's go see if they’re at the Third Rail. That's one of the few places I know for sure that they'll be here in Goodneighbor." Hancock replies as the trio make their way downstairs.

Hancock had to admit that Nick's little firecracker of a woman proved that she could hold her own. When she was confronted by Finn, he was trying to use his extortionist crap on her to get her to buy some of his "insurance" bullshit. That was going to earn Finn a knife in the gut as this was his last strike in Hancock's eyes.

However, Sole beat him to it. She ignored him and walking right up to KL-E-O she bought a modified power fist and sent Finn flying through the air clear up to the second story of one of the old wooden shacks. Of course, that was not after several of the city's residents gathered around the two and began to start placing bets on who would win, as the city's newcomer tossed a power fist to Finn as well as the two of them dueled it out.

"Show us what a real Vaultie can do! Come on I'm counting on it." Hancock says that has everyone else crowded around her cheering the two on. "See Fahrenheit I told you that she can hold her own and isn't one to be taken lightly. Just as long as she remembers who's in charge around here, we'll get along just nicely." Hancock says to Fahrenheit as the two of them watch the fight.

"Just keep in mind Hancock that if anything happens to her it's your ass that's going to be needing saving and I just may step aside if it comes to that. You're playing with fire John and you're gonna get burned." Fahrenheit says to Hancock as she lights up a cigarette and watches the two continuing to fight it out.

With Sole turning up to be the victor she was led into the Third Rail with a very hefty bag full of caps that she gracefully spent on buying drinks for everyone. Seeing Sole this happy and carefree was like a huge weight being lifted off of Nick's shoulders. He stood back and watched Sole interact with the locals, mostly with the very beautiful and the city's most famous singer, the lovely Magnolia, as she continues to sing throughout The Third Rail. However, Nick also takes in that several of the other locals were taking an interest in Sole.

Several of them could be seen eyeing her, followed by with a few catcalls here and there that had Nick's coolant boiling. Namely, the known Chem dealer Marowski and his partner have come down here to enjoy the show from all of the commotion that has seemingly spread to all of Goodneighbor. Sole was walking by when Marowski reaches out and grabs onto Sole's left hand with his own as he pulls her body flush against his own.

"Well, well I don't believe that we've met before now have we? Especially with a woman as good looking as you hmm?" Marowski says that has Sole looking at him with cold eyes as she yanks her hand away from his. 

"No we haven't and I think that it's best that we keep it that way because if you haven't realized I'm happily taken," Sole says with heat in her voice that matches her blazing blue eyes.

"And pray tell me who this guy is and why would he be stupid enough to let you go around doing what you think you oughta be doing and not what you're suppose to be doing now you wench! Why don't you start acting like all the other women that live in this neighborhood and do your job to please a man when he tells you too." Marowski says with a sneer as he reaches to grab for Sole again only to have his wrist painfully grabbed by the solid metal frame of Nick's own metal hand.

"You've got either a damn death wish or a goddamn ass kicking if you think that I'm just going to stand here and have you run that filthy mouth of yours to my wife," Nick says angrily as his burning yellow eyes settle on him that has the bar coming to a dead silence. Even Magnolia stopped singing as everyone turns to look at the two confronting men.

"Well, well so you're supposed to be this woman's supposed 'husband'? Ha! What a joke and it looks like the jokes on you, you damn Synth if you think I'll believe something like that. Especially with such a beautiful body like hers. Oh no she most definitely belongs to someone with class and credibility that's known throughout the Commonwealth. And that someone isn't you." Marowski starts to say but, is interrupted as Sole looks and him and looks back at Nick and winks at him.

Slowly walking over to Marowski, in a slow and sexy step has Nick's coolant spiking. Staring at her little sexy step and sway of her hips. Walking over to Marowski, Sole leans forward and whispers softly in his ears, "Sorry but, your not my class or my type so better luck next time." That has Marowski glaring at her as he reaches out and grabbed onto Sole's wrist, pulling her back towards him.

This would prove to be a fatal mistake on his part. Sole was walking back towards Nick when she felt herself being yanked backward towards Marowski that has her inner huntress coming to the surface. Instead of fighting back, Sole lets her body get relaxed, as she feels herself being pressed against Marowski's body. Several of his men came rushing into the bar despite Ham's attempts to stop them. Seeing this has several of the scavengers and the drifters scattering as they know when an all-out bar fight is about to get started.

With drinks in hands, many get to where they can watch the fight take place and, like before, began betting on what will be the likely outcomes of this exciting fight. That was until one of Marowski's men tries to grab Sole from behind that has him flying across the room and into the group of street drifters. Drinks and caps spill everywhere, making everyone in the bar get involved. Trying to get back towards Nick, Sole finds herself facing off with even more strangers than she wanted to deal with at the moment. 

"Alright, that's enough already!" Hancock yells out that has the bar coming to a dead stop. "Alright, you damn assholes listen up and... ugh! What the fuck!?" Hancock says as he feels a beer bottle smash over the back of his head knocking off his rugged signature hat. Slowing turning around with a smile that borderline insanity, Hancock faces off with this new victim.

"Well, well, looks like someone has a death wish after all," Hancock says in a low growl his black eyes shining with a feral eagerness to fight. Just like that, Hancock joins in the fight as he mercilessly stabs the poor triggerman to death and then some as he jumps the next person in line.

("Dammit to hell seriously! All I wanted was a drink and a nice time out in the town. But, can I ever get a damn break? No! Someone or something always has to mess it up!") Sole thinks angrily to herself as she sent another one of Marowski's men flying into a table. Sole's institute enhanced senses picked up an odd sound. The sound of muffled sobs as boots could be heard meeting with flesh.

Running towards the sound Sole is surprised to run into Deacon as he comes from out of nowhere to aid her. "Dammit Deacon is that you?! You seriously keep this up and I'm going to shoot your ass!" Sole yells over the commotion. "...and when the hell did you shave your head?" Sole asks as she can barely recognize him from their last time together. 

"Well, well if it isn't the Railroad's favorite person of the year. By the way, I still owe you big time for saving those Synths back at Bunker Hill from that Courser. You were insane back there taking on one of them. Usually, when we get wind of those guys we keep a low profile and it really fucks your day if you happen to run into one. But you've become quite the legend back at HQ. Word was that you also took care of the one at Greentech am I right?" Deacon says with pride.

"Yup that was me before things went south literally... anyway you ready to see what's behind door number one? And don't you go disappearing on me I have a very important question for you that involves a possible way into the Institute." Sole says as she and Deacon ready themselves to break the door down. With the twos strength, they manage to break the door down and see two men who were mercilessly beating another man, who couldn't even fight back let alone get away from them.

Seeing such brutality has Sole's Courser chip activating as she launches herself at the surprised Gunners. Meanwhile, Deacon ran over to untie the bound individual. "Dammit, MacCready is that you? The hell those sons of bitches do to you." Deacon says as he gently unties him and sits MacCready upright.

"Never mind talk later let's get out of here! Sole, I'm taking him and wow! Uh oh, my uh... yeah just keep doing what you're doing!" Deacon says as he sees Sole was absolutely tearing into the two Gunners. Deacon actually felt sorry for them as he takes MacCready with him and leaves the Third Rail with Ham escorting the wounded MacCready up the stairs. 

Sole turns around to leave upstairs, leaving the two Gunners in a bloodied limp heap. She decided to give first-aid to MacCready now that she had her beloved Pip-Boy back. Scanning the area she could see that Nick and Hancock had almost everything all taken care of, with a few remaining drunks that were too damn wasted to know what peril they really faced. Sole smiled to herself as she could see that this wasn't the first time that those two had gone toe to toe with others or covering each other's back. Sole heads out to find the injured and severely beaten male individual.

Nick was still shaking with fury while he was thoroughly demolishing the two triggermen of Marowski's. This provided great cover while Sole and Deacon had gone in and interrupted the beating that the lone mercenary named MacCready was getting from the two Gunners. Bound and gagged it was Sole's sharp ears and instincts that lead her to the senseless and one-sided beating. After Sole was being pulled off of Barnes, thoroughly and mercilessly attacking the two Gunners, she was quickly led out from The Third Rail by the bar’s bouncer Ham with MacCready slowly following the two behind them.

Nick got tangled up as an all-out brawl broke between the citizens of Goodneighbor and the ever present Gunners that have decided to take "refuge" in the city. Because of the squatting Gunners, many of the citizens were on edge as is. Not mentioning an all out firefight that was bound to happen between the Gunners and the city's Neighborhood Watch. Finally, after having to toss some of the local residents and a few Gunners out of his way, Nick was finally able to get outside of the bar.

Nick looks around but, doesn't see Sole anywhere in sight, causing a flood of icy cold fear to consume him. The last time Sole disappeared was when she was in the hands of the Institute Courser as he was teleported away, leaving Nick to face all of those days, weeks, and months of nothing but hell, and stark, utter loneliness. A length of time that allowed more and more of the "original" Nick's memories that only made things even worse.

Sole and Nick would spend hours talking about each other's memories, personal and intimate, as well as anything else that was on their minds. Nick jumps when he feels someone gently grabbing him by the hand enough to turn around as he looks into Sole's slate blue eyes that show concern in their shining depths. Turning around he pulls her into a tight hug as he breathes out a sigh of relief that has his racing bioheart pumping overtime as a surge of coolant races through his body.

"Oh Nick, I was fine I was just making sure that Macready person was okay. Those damn Gunners really roughed him up good. And what you did to back there to Marowski and his group of thugs has all of Goodneighbor talking about it. Of course, you have to take the good with the bad, so you know rumors are bound to start flying all the way back to Diamond City." Sole says soothingly into Nick's ear as the two of them continue to rock back and forth in each other's embrace.

"Nick..." Sole mutters into Nick's ear that has Nick groaning as he begins to place a trail of butterfly kisses along Sole's jaw and neck pulling her even closer to him as he steps them deeper into one of the vacant alleyways. 

"Sole... I can't wait I want... no, I need you right now!" Nick growls out in between kisses. As all the fighting, adrenaline and the icy cold fear all combine into a volatile rush of emotions that has Nick's coolant rushing throughout his body.

"Me too my Sweet dear Valentine. I can't wait either. I'm so hot and wet for you, it's driving me insane!" Sole purrs back as they move deeper into the alleyway, that seemed to be empty for the time being.

Grabbing onto her, Nick lifts Sole up with both hands firmly grasping and kneading her firm ass. Leaning up Sole fastens her mouth onto Nick's as they continue to love and caress each other's body. As Sole unbuttons Nick's white shirt, revealing in his own synthetic skin below.

"Then what are you waiting for beloved, l need you now Nick just as you need me," Sole says heatedly as she continues to kiss and play with Nick's addictive mouth and tongue.

Growling low in his throat, Nick pins Sole against both him and the wall as she already has switched out from her combat gear and heavily ballistic weaved shadowed leathers right down to her skin-tight Vault 111 blue and yellow Vault suit. Pressing Sole against the wall as a Nick continues to claim her over and over. Just seeing how Marowski was eyeing Sole had Nick's coolant boiling, especially since he knew that Sole belonged to him and was rightfully his. Shaking his head from that memory Nick unzips and unfastens Sole's Vault suit that has a trail of goosebumps following. 

Leaning down Nick catches one of Sole's peaked nipples and brings it into his mouth, that has Sole crying out as she tightens her legs around Nick's waist and back. Feelings of both apprehension and excitement course through Sole as Nick continues to claim her right in the middle of Goodneighbor. With the city's watch on patrol, they both knew that they would have to be quick, causing more excitement to course through them.

"Oh God Nick just like that! (Ugh) I'm so wet and achy for you, it almost hurts!" Sole sobs into Nick's chest.

"I'm going to claim you Sole, right here and right now and nothing's going to stop me," Nick growls out as he slides Sole back down and presses her against a cool wall, and slips his hand in between her wet folds. Clenching her teeth to stop the scream right at the edge of her tongue, Sole moans loudly as Nick rubs his fingers against Sole's slick entrance but, doesn't slide them inside like Sole needs.

"You like this don't you sweetheart? Don't you?" Nick says in a teasing tone as he slips a finger just slightly into Sole's hot and creamy sex that leaves her gasping. "I can't hear you Sole... what was that?" Nick purrs as he slips his finger out of her that leaves Sole moaning out in despair.

"Y...yes I like... no... I love this... Nick." Sole stammers out as she tries to move into position but, is stopped as Nick shackles her hands above her head, leaving her even more exposed.

"Now, now we don't want none of that now do we? Hmm?" Nick replies softly as he presses a trail of kisses to the side of Sole's neck. Slowly releasing her hands, he places them onto her firm breasts as he looks into her eyes. "You get to handle these the rest is all mine," Nick says as he moves back a bit giving Sole some room to pleasure herself. Smiling Sole complies as she begins to slowly massage her breast with her hands, twisting her nipples into hard peaks that demanded her attention.

Pulling down Sole's pant leg until she steps out of it, Nick kneels in between her legs, placing her bare leg over his shoulder. At first, Nick wanted to be slow and build up the pressure. That idea went out the window the moment his mouth pulled her soft and wet sex into his mouth and began to lap at her like a man starved for days. 

Sole cried out, arching her back, making her stand on her toes as Nick continues his attack on her. The whole time she keeps tugging, kneading and twisting her breasts and nipples. She imagined images of Nick's mouth, doing the job her hands were, turning her on even more. Especially given that they could be spotted at any time by the Neighborhood Watch.

Licking and thrusting his fingers into Sole's creamy sex over and over, again and again, would always be like Nick's own drug addiction, one he wouldn't give up for the world. Pushing Sole harder and harder until she finally gives in and cums for him as Sole muffles her own screams of her own release. That leaves Nick groaning against her as he continues to slowly lick and suck at Sole's over sensitive sex as she weakly pushes him away. Thoroughly satisfied Nick helps Sole get dressed as they make their way back to the main entrance of Goodneighbor.

After finishing up their Alleyway quickie, the loving couple spotted Deacon coming out of the Third Rail with a crowd, all sporting their own bumps and bruises as the bar fight ended. Sole and Nick met up with him and motioned for him to follow them back to their hotel room.

"Damn, man oh man, that was sure one hell of a fight wouldn't you say so?? Deacon says as he turns back to look at the two of them. 

"Deacon we may have found a way to the Institute think you can help us out? It involves this chip. It's very important for all our sakes." Sole says.

"Wow like for real? How? The Railroads been trying to find a way to the Institute for years. Desdemona would kill to have access to that chip Sole. We need to get it to the Railroad, this could be huge! Like we've always been saving Synths from the Institute from within." Deacon says, noticing Sole’s look sadden at the mentioning of that.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about what happened to Patriot but, his sacrifice won't be in vain. I'll make sure of that, and the reason I may have the key is because I have a Courser chip. That's our key to getting into the Institute. It sure as hell wasn't easy but, we need someone who can decode it. Think you know someone who's smart enough for the job?" Sole asks.

"Heh, heh oh yeah I know just the man crazy enough and yet smart enough for the job. You give me that chip and I'll have it decoded by the next time we meet. I know this is asking a lot and placing a whole lot of trust on me, but you're going to have to believe me when I say I have in mind what's best for all of us here. Do you trust me enough to give me the chip to have it decoded?" Deacon asks Sole and Nick as they both look at each other.

Smiling the two nod their heads together as they give Deacon the precious and very important Courser chip. The fate of the results is now in the hands of the Railroad as Deacon bids his farewell and heads out the main doors. 

"Come Nicky my dear, let's go grab the Vault Tech Rep. and finally head home. My real home, at long last." Sole says longingly, as they turn and exit Goodneighbor.

"Besides, we'll be back here soon enough. I'm sure of, by the time we get back, Deacon's going to be delivering that chip, or at least information on the chip." Nick says with hope as they step through the doors and out into the Commonwealth with their newest member in tow.

What will happen now remains to be seen as the Railroad now has the key to their success. How it happens rests in the hands of fate.

*To Be Continued*


	58. Chapter 58: By The Power Of The Minutemen! Part: 1 The Mysterious Castle.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After so many months of being away, Sole is finally truly home back at Sanctuary. Sole finds the new improvements astonishing and is even more awe inspired when Preston reveals that out in the Commonwealth there once used to be a stronghold for the Minutemen. Question remains what mysterious stronghold is Preston talking about? Only time will tell.

My Sweet Valentine (58) Chapter 58: By The Power Of The Minutemen!  
Part: 1 The Mysterious Castle.  
Inuyasha0009  
Editor: Randon_Ashcroft

 

Several weeks pass, traveling across the Commonwealth. After helping out a new settlement in the process, Nick and Sole finally arrive back in Sanctuary Hills. Sole stops as she looks at the new improvements with awe, as several concrete walls could be seen surrounding all of Sanctuary, much like that of a castle. Along the walls several catwalks could be seen, where armed Minutemen troops would patrol the area, armed turrets located at each corner to help defend against any unwanted guests.

"Holy hell! You guys absolutely went to town on Sanctuary that's for sure! I can't even begin to think how long this must have taken. Probably when I was inside of the Institute or in the Glowing Sea... but, never mind that this looks amazing!" Sole says with awe and pride at what her men and women have done to make their home safer for everyone.

"Heh it sure wasn't easy that's for sure but, with the help of our surrounding allies, we managed to accomplish this. There won't be an attack like last time, we mustn't allow it to happen again. I won't allow it... I can't allow it." Nick says, remembering that day, a memory quickly forgotten as Sole presses a heated kiss to his lips.

"That was in the past, and the past it shall stay my love," Sole says tenderly wrapping Nick up in a hug. A series of excited barks catches her attention. She looks over Nick's shoulder and sees a flying furry missile running straight at them. "Dogmeat!" Sole yells out in glee as she's bowled over by the overexcited German Shepard. The happy dog proceeds to lick every single inch of her.

"Oh, my goodness gracious look at you! Your legs, there okay! I was so worried about you, my furry little fuzzball!" Sole says, remembering when Z2-47 shot Dogmeat's legs with his 10mm. Sole feared he would never be the same again. Luckily he proved them all wrong and was back to his playful and eager self.

The commotion causes everyone to come out and are ecstatic to see that it's their General finally come home to them. As Sole is greeted by the old and the new members of her Minutemen, she smiles and just laughs through all of it. 

(“I'm finally home where I rightfully belong,”) Sole thinks to herself. 

The last to meet her was Ada. After explaining what all happened to her group and that she was the only one to survive, Sole agreed to help her find the Mechanist and put a stop to their evil terror and get the revenge she wanted for her slain companions. Turning around Sole looks at the stunned Vault-Tech representative as he looks around their newly fortified home. 

"It's still here and you... you've turned this once barren and abandoned settlement into this! This is amazing and I promise you that you'll never regret taking me along after I met you back at Goodneighbor. Here I know I'll have a place to finally call my home and I'll do my best not to make you regret taking me with you." The Vault-Tech representative says, walking around the town to see what's all been done. 

The rest of the settlers come up to greet him and welcome him to Sanctuary. An action that leaves tears in his black eyes, to have such kindness expressed towards him, a Ghoul of all people. Here they treated him just as if he was already part of their community.

As night falls over Sanctuary, most are sleeping soundly in their homes. Some are in the barracks when going on patrol duty and changing shifts out for the night. There is a patrol team on duty at all times. Many seem more than willing to meet up with the stricter rules and duties of being on patrol duty. Many also remembered that horrible night, and are determined not to repeat it.

However, all’s not quiet at a certain couple's house, finally coming back to their real home, Sole spent her time slowly lavishing the feel of being home again. Dogmeat laid in his doghouse on guard, as he was more determined not to allow any 'unwelcome' guests inside their home as his family was home again.

"Mmmm... ooooh... yessss..." Sole could be heard moaning to herself, as a hot tongue continues to lick and lap at her hot and wet sex. 

Droplets of Sole's creamy moisture slid down the insides of her thighs, only to be lapped up by that hot, wet tongue again. Grasping her breasts, she begins to slowly knead them, tugging and rolling her taut nipples, adding to her growing pleasure. The sound of rain could be heard softly against their roof. The crisp air leaves a trail of goosebumps on Sole's sweat sheened body, fueling the raging heat building up inside her.

Moaning even louder from the erotic sight, Nick continues to lap and lick at her moist sex, making Sole grasp the back of his smooth head. She gasps as her hips bucked and moved on the smooth silky sheets. Arching her back, she cums so hard that a rainbow of lights seemed to explode from behind her eyes. Relaxing back into the mattress, Sole looks down and sees a smiling Nick at the junction of her legs. The view has Sole pulling him upward into a heated kiss, allowing her to taste her own unique flavor of her body. Bringing him up, Sole wraps her arms around him and begins to kiss him over and over again and again, until it's hard to tell who left off and who started.

Rolling Sole over, Nick grabs some of Dr. Sun's wound cream and begins to slowly apply it to her back and neck. The medicine has her crying out in bliss. The aphrodisiac like feeling, combined with her already very heightened sexual arousal, only adds to the sexual euphoria.   
Kneading Sole's soft flesh with his talented fingers, Nick smiles as he continues to pleasure his woman even more. Placing Sole to where she's laying back against him, Nick begins to slowly massage one of her breasts with his right hand. With his left, he begins to tease her soft and wet folds of her sex with his devious fingers.

This leaves Sole gasping and panting, as the combination of the cream and Nick's skillful fingers make Sole want to turn into a pile of liquid, heated need. He adds to her pleasure, sliding his fingers inside of her creamy entrance. Sole started rocking her hips to meet his slowly moving fingers. Her cries of pleasure only add to his own growing arousal as he continues to pleasure his wife and soulmate. Picking up the pace, Nick adds another finger into her heated slick entrance, while Sole continues to play and massage her breasts. Her hand finds Nick's, lacing her fingers together as the two of them continue.

Fighting the urge to cum as long as possible, Sole finally gives in and falls over the edge, all the while Nick never lets up on his now fast and merciless pace. She leans upward and fastens her mouth onto Nick's, curling her arm around him to bring him even closer to her. Panting hard as they separate, the loving couple peer into each other's eyes of passion and joy.

"Well, well someone's being awfully affectionate tonight. Anything on your mind my love?" Nick asks as they continue to hold each other in a tight embrace. Sole just nuzzles her face into Nick's neck that has him groaning in bliss.

"Not really no. I just wanted this night to be special since the last time we've made love here at our home, our real home was on that day..." Sole starts to say but is gently interrupted as Nick presses a long and lustful kiss to her lips, leaving her gasping. Taking his metal hand, Nick gently strokes Sole's cheek as he looks into her slate blue eyes. Her eyes full of love and happiness as she brings Nick down to rest her head on his shoulder.

"Heh, heh, anytime with you, my precious Sole, is always special to me," Nick replies back, rolling them over with Sole resting on his chest. Grabbing the covers, Nick covers her as she closes her eyes in contentment and falls asleep in his arms. Safe and sound, rightfully at her true home.

Waking up to a cool crisp morning, the sun was shining, and the sounds of hammers could be heard, as the people of Sanctuary were busy with work at hand. Whether it be patching up one of the older houses or tending to the growing crops, everyone was always doing a little bit of something to help their own little settlement. Just as Sole and Nick were walking out of their house they see Preston approaching them.

"General. Nick," Preston says to the two as he walked up to them. With that knowing look in his soft brown eyes, it usually meant he had something that he needed them to do. But, that wasn't before Sole and Nick had to put in their two caps either.

"Oh, Preston good morning. Oh! Hey on our way back from Goodneighbor, Nick and I both managed to clear out a settlement, Jamaica Plains it was called, and the new settlers there have decided to join our cause. I seriously have never seen so many Feral Ghouls all located in one place! It was a nightmare straight from hell! But, anyways I've missed Sanctuary Hills so much since that day. Umm... Preston, why do you have that 'I'm going to be sending you out for another mission' look on your face. Because no. N-O NO! We literally just got home! My real home Preston! You know that!" Sole says with a pout as she slumps her shoulders at having the idea of leaving just when she got back after so, so long.

"Now hold on Sole, let's let the man speak first before we decide to do anything. I just got you back so you can sure as hell bet that I ain't leaving you all alone on this one. That's if we're even going anywhere in the first place sweetheart." Nick says soothingly, pressing a kiss to Sole's forehead.

"Well... yeah I did have something in mind. But, first things first, that's great news on securing another settlement for our cause. Especially now that we have these newer Raiders, the Rust Devils, that have decided to show up as well. Don't get me wrong. We dealt them a serious blow by taking out their leader Ivey, but that's not going to stop them from seeking revenge or rejoining other Raider gangs as well. It's a never ending circle at this point. Hell, that's not counting the arrival of the Brotherhood of Steel here in the Commonwealth. We still have yet to know their true intentions are. And I seriously doubt that the Brotherhood's intentions are anything but, peaceful. 

"Deep into that darkness peering. Long I stood there, wondering, fearing." Nick replies in a solemn tone that has Sole looking at him with concern. 

"Nick... are you okay... what does that even mean. Does it have anything to do with the arrival of the Brotherhood of Steel..." Sole ventures off as she looks at Nick with worry.

"Yes Sole, it is something to be worried about, because flying that ship into the heart of the Commonwealth... mark my word, the Brotherhood’s here to start a war," Nick says in a serious tone, sending a shiver down Sole's spine. 

(“Things were already tense enough now, let's just add a powder keg and a lit match to the whole situation why don't we?”) Sole thinks miserably to herself.

"Anyway, here's the other part that I was going to tell you about. With you two getting another settlement to join our us, I think that now we can finally start to plan out more than just along the lines of survival. We've gotten big enough that we're having trouble communicating with all of our settlements. It's a good problem to have, and I have a solution. I think it's time to retake the Castle. It used to be the main Minutemen's HQ, way before my time. Well fortified, centrally located, and most importantly, it has a powerful radio transmitter we can use to broadcast to the whole Commonwealth." Preston says with eagerness.

"Yeah, I remember you talking about this so-called 'Castle' when we were around that area of the Commonwealth helping Ada. The thing is Preston if this 'Castle' was so well fortified then what happened to it to where they lost the Castle in the first place?" Nick asks with wonderment. What monstrosity could destroy an entire militarized fort?

"Yeah, I mean it must have taken either an entire army or something worse to have the Castle fall into enemy hands like that. Question is, what kind of enemies are we talking about?" Sole asks with curiosity, her voice yet laced with caution and worry.

"This was long before I even joined up with the Minutemen, but the story I heard was that some kind of monster came out of the sea and destroyed the fort. A lot of the leaders were killed in that battle, and I guess nobody ever felt it was worth the risk to try and retake it. Heh, I've always wondered if losing the radio station was the beginning of our later problems. So shall I have an assault force assemble near the Castle?" Preston asks as he turns to face his General.

"I'll think about it and get back with you on that Preston. Nick and I literally just came all the way back from Goodneighbor. We're going to need at least a couple of days to rest up and unwind from everything's that all happened. Please tell me you understand from my point of view Preston." Sole says to Preston with understanding.

"Of course General, it's your call to make. Just let me know when you're ready to pull the trigger. I'll let you know of any of our settlements that need our help and we can send one of our teams in to help. That's the only way the people will help join our cause is if we help them with theirs." Preston says with a nod as he walks back to his post, whistling his usual tune.

After being told the news of having the potential of a major stronghold in the Commonwealth, Sole is full of mixed feelings about the entire mission that's solely on her shoulders. The whole thing has her feeling overwhelmed. Luckily Nick was always there to help support her no matter what the circumstances were. Just as Sole thought she was going to lose her mind over the upcoming mission, Sturges comes up to her with a big wide grin on his face. 

"Man oh man I am sure as hell glad that your back boss. Because both of you ain't going to believe what we managed to find near one of the old satellite arrays close by. A fully intact Vertibird that I bet, just maybe, that we can get her flying again. You two ready to get your hands dirty with some good old fashion elbow grease and hard work? Because if we had one of these baby's at our disposal, it would make traveling to and fro in the entire Commonwealth and walk in the park." Sturges says with excitement as he looks at the too with giddiness. 

"You found a fully intact Vertibird!? Holy hell that amazing! Good job Sturges! Hell, what are we just standing around for let's get to it! Fortunately enough for you boys, I just happen to know how to fly one of these suckers. They can be a bitch at first, especially if they've laid there for over 200 some years, but I think we can manage. Man oh man does one of these sure bring back a lot of memories. Both good and bad... but, let's not waste any more time and let's get started!" Sole replies with happiness with something Nick isn't exactly looking forward to. 

"Yeah... let's fix, repair, and then fly in some 200-year-old aircraft. What could possibly go wrong..." Nick says solemnly, earning him a laugh from Sturges and a playful swat from Sole.

"Oh come on now, it's not going to be that bad. If they can turn Sanctuary into a fort of its own, then I'm sure we can fix a simplistic Vertibird. Now off your ass and on your feet Nick, we got ourselves a new play toy to fix!" Sole responds with a firm nod as she herself is full of giddiness. 

"We also managed to grab an entire box full of what appear to be some kind of smoke grenades. They must have been used to help mark for the Vertibird to your location. That's of course if we can even get her airborne for starters. Won't know until we've tested it for sure. " Sturges replies as he gazes at the old Vertibird. 

"How many people can fit inside? Not counting the pilot?" Nick asks as he walks over to look at Sturges latest construction. 

"One on each side in a full set of power armor, someone manning the sweet 5.56 machine gun in or out of power armor and at least six ground troops in the back and two on the bench. So I'd say a small army if you're asking me. It's no wonder the Brotherhood of Steel have them flying all over the sky. That and that giant airship of theirs to boot. They're the ones that have an entire army here in our lovely little side of the Commonwealth, while we just have us." Sturges grumbles the last part under his breath.

As the trio begin the delicate task of repairing the intact Vertibird, Nick can't help but notice that Sole would always tense up when she goes into the back of the Vertibird. Her eyes would look around, as if she was looking for something, leaving him pondering as to why. Nick knows that eventually, he would get his answer one way or the next. When daylight turns into twilight, the three of them decide to call it a day. As Sturges walks off to his own personal room, Nick takes the chance to see if he can solve this little mystery.

"Well, I must say that went rather good. Despite a few hiccups here and there I think that we did a good job today," Sole says, wiping some sweat off of her brow as she finishes loading up the rest of their tools.

"Heh, heh, gotta admit their doll you sure know your way around machines," Nick replies with a chuckle as he grabs the much heavier equipment to carry back to their workshop. "I noticed that you would always tense up and look around whenever you got into the back of the Vertibird. Question is, why? Did something happen to you before you got turned into a frozen banana... Ouch! What was that for Sole?!" Nick grumbles as he rubs the back of his head, where she ever so kindly swatted him with her hand.

"Just who the hell are you calling a frozen banana!? You're asking for it this time Mr. ‘I -got-locked-in-a-Vault-for-two-weeks’. Frozen banana... seriously!? My suit is BLUE and yellow not the other way around! What is this, some kind of kids show where talking about?! Seriously do you honestly think I'd be caught dead wearing some kinda yellow spandex suit? Think again buddy boy, because there ain't a chance in hell that's ever gonna happen. And it was nothing... well at least nothing that can be fixed. It was just a bad memory, that's all. Nothing more, nothing less okay?" Sole says quietly, as she turns and walks toward one of the enclosed workshops.

"I know when to leave best alone, but something tells me that this ain't one of them. So please Sole... will you tell me. I’m guessing it has to involve something in the Glowing Sea rather than with the Institute. Am I correct?" Nick asks tentatively. Sole slumps her shoulders giving herself away. Nick waits patiently, placing the tools he was carrying upon the tool racks and shelves. 

"Yes... Nick something did happen. I spent almost two days in the back of a damned wrecked Vertibird waiting out a damn Rad storm from hell. You heard what I said... back at the hotel in Goodneighbor, I... I really thought I was going to die inside there, Nick. I was so weak and sick from the radiation. It was a damn good thing that I found Virgil's cave when I did. I... I don't think I would have lived much longer out there. And I know you don't want to hear this, but we both know I have to go back once we get into the Institute somehow. Virgil gave me some kind of schematics to something that's suppose to get us back into the Institute. I just haven't given them to Sturges yet, he's been busy as is. Even with reclaiming this supposed 'Castle' that has all of the damn Minutemen all worked up, especially Preston. If it means that we can finally have an actual stronghold for them in the Commonwealth, then I think that it's worth it Nick. I think it's time to go and see this mysterious ‘Castle’ of ours." Sole says as Nick brings her into a tight embrace. 

"Wherever you lead, I always have and always shall follow you, my love. Or in this case my General. Your little 'soldier' is here at your disposal." Nick says, following with heated kisses to her lips. 

His affection soon turns a small flame into a wild firestorm of want and need. Just the urge to hold and comfort each other was overwhelming as Nick continues to kiss Sole. 

"Then, by all means, let's reclaim this 'Castle'," Nick says with a purr as he helps Sole down from the Vertibird and heads back to their own home. With the same goals in mind to reclaim this mysterious ‘Castle’, the duo set forth with the mission at hand and goal to defend. With dangers lurking around each twist and bend.

*To Be Continued*


	59. By The Power Of The Minutemen Part: 2 Battle Royale! A New Queen's Reign.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Sole and Nick have successfully repaired their own Vertibird they and their own group of Minutemen fly to the mysterious Castle. However, once there things begin to turn for the worse as the Castle is utterly infested with Mirelurks and the biggest surprise awaits them all.

My Sweet Valentine (59) Chapter 59: By The Power Of The Minutemen  
Part: 2 Battle Royale! A New Queen's Reign.  
Inuyasha0009  
Editor: Randon_Ashcroft

"THIS IS AMAZING!!! HA! HA! COME ON NICK TAKE A LOOK! THE SCENERY IS UTTERLY AMAZING!" Sole yells over the sound of the wind as the Vertibird flies through the skies of Sanctuary. 

The vertibird heads south towards Sunshine Tidings Co-Op for its maiden test flight. The veteran Minutemen behind the controls is seeming to enjoy the ride, while a certain synth wasn’t. Clinging to the metal bench with an iron death grip, Nick absolutely refuses to even move.

"THIS IS INSANE! HOW’D I EVER LET YOU TALK ME INTO THIS! IF SYNTHS WERE MEANT TO FLY THEY WOULD HAVE WINGS!" Nick yells back, hoping and praying they don't crash down in a blaze of glory, Sole and her co-pilot laughing at his misery.

Flying the Vertibird around the settlement, the settlers waved in awe. Most likely surprised to see an actual flying intact Vertibird that actually belongs to someone else besides the Brotherhood of Steel. Finding a clear spot with the trail of red smoke to guide them, the pilot lands the Vertibird down safe and sound as an eager and thankful Nick jumps down happily onto solid ground followed by an ecstatic Sole.

"It worked! The repairs held up and it actually worked! Now we have a new method of traveling across the Commonwealth. This will make certain journeys easier than most. I just hope that this Brotherhood will leave us be with us flying around. The last thing we need is to start things off with a fighting match and threats." Sole says as she and everyone else is still indecisive with their arrival. 

(We’ll soon find out once I find someone I can talk too. Maybe just maybe I can pick up something from my Pip-Boy's radio frequencies.) Sole thinks to herself as she looks down at her Pip-Boy. 

"I'd rather walk if it was up to me. It sure as hell beats crashing into a damn building or getting shot down or something." Nick grumbles to himself as he walks around the settlement eyeing the idling Vertibird with unease.

"Oh come on Nick. It wasn't that bad. Part of me thinks that you enjoyed it and you'll get used to it. Especially since I plan on using this bad boy to fly ourselves and a small squadron of Minutemen to this Castle. We’ll meet Preston and the rest of the Minutemen that he has ready for us.

***

*Several Days Earlier*

Waking up with Sole wrapped around him brings back memories of that night and that morning. The two of them spent the entire time lavishing in each other's arms as they made love to each other over and over, again and again. A day that turned into one of the worse days of Nick's life since waking up in an Institute trash heap. The next finding was finding out that all of his memories weren't even his, to begin with, but those from a pre-war cop. Who volunteered to get his memories scanned. Memories that Nick had and dealt with ever since then and working off of those memories decided to be the man that he was today.

Looking down at a sleeping Sole, Nick sighs as he holds her in his arms as what Sole told him about what happened to her in the Vertibird comes up in his mind. To be stuck with nowhere else to go, and surrounded by radiation, only makes going back to the Glowing Sea even harder for Nick. As far as he was concerned they had no business whatsoever going out there. But, Sole's promise to Virgil was the only reason they would go back there. Nick brushed his fingers through Sole's noticeably shortened hair, another thing to bring up once she wakes up. But, once again, Nick has the feeling that he's not going to like what he's going to hear.

"You keep that up and I actually might start to purr," Sole says with a yawn as she lets out a big stretch. 

Sole sits up and straddles Nick's hips while looking down at him. Playfulness and mischief could be seen in her slate blue eyes. She begins to slowly trail her hands and fingers along his chest, abdomen, and sides that result in Nick shackling her wrists together as he brings her in for a heated and lustful kiss. A kiss that's met equally back with the same intensity and eagerness.

"Mmmm... how I've missed this so much. One really does tend to forget the pleasures and commodities of living a normal life. Well as normal as your going to get in this day in age here within the Commonwealth. Especially in my case, and boy oh boy was that one hell of a damn wake up call. From seeing and living through nuclear Armageddon, waking up 210 years into the future with my son being kidnapped and my late husband murdered to finally finding my son only to have him be the leader of the very organization that we're trying to get rid off... I swear Nick life sure as hell doesn't know how to play nice that's for damn sure." Sole says with a sigh.

"Gotta admit doll, you sure how to make a man appreciate what he has that's for sure," Nick replies with a smile, bringing his hands up to slowly cup and massage Sole's breasts, having her moan in delight.

Nick closes his eyes in bliss as Sole begins to rock her hips back and forth against his groin, leaving the two of them relishing in each other's touch. Bringing out the cream, Nick begins to apply it to her chest, back, neck and her arm where the prosthetic portion ends. The feeling of the warm cream, as well as Nick's fingers gently rubbing along her body, leaves Sole restless and achy all over from the cream and being with her Sweet Valentine. Leaning downward she places a soft kiss to his lips, trailing them along his jawline and to his sensitive neck. Nick just sighs in happiness as they replace the bad memories with new and good ones. Sitting upward Nick fastens his mouth onto hers as he continues to massage her breasts with his hands.

Moaning in delight, Sole only encourages Nick even more as her body continues to ache with desire, her wet sex dripping down her inner thighs with each kiss. Sliding his hand to her heated core, Nick slides two fingers inside with ease and begins to thrust them at a mixture of fast and slow that leaves her gasping for more. Sole tightens her hands along Nick's shoulders as she uses them for leverage to thrust herself onto Nick's thrusting fingers. 

Leaning forward Nick catches one of Sole's nipples and begins to lick and tug with his teeth that adds, even more, cream to her sex. Wrapping her hands around his head, Sole cries out as she feels herself falling over the edge, Nick continuing to thrust into her slick sex. Panting Sole places a heated kiss to Nick's lips as they separated and look at each other with compassion. At least until Sole winces and rubs her left arm catching Nick's immediate attention.

"Dammit. Well, I guess we can call me a human barometer with my arm... The weather’s going to change I can feel it." Sole says drearily as a dull ache could be felt in her left arm.

Thankfully Sole has yet to feel the dreaded 'phantom pain', which sooner or later, she knows that she's going to from her experiences with others on the battlefield. Many soldiers have lost arms and legs from hidden traps or bombs. The battle to reclaim Anchorage from the Chinese invaders created many casualties. This leaves her shuddering from the vivid and dreaded memories.

However, the warmth of the cream was a blessing to Sole's aching extremity as Nick continues his own little massage. It helps relax them as they both face the unknown of this particular and dangerous mission of helping to reclaim the Castle from an unknown enemy. Sole sighs as Nick continues onward with his little massage as his skillful fingers move across her skin like magic. Finding Nick's hand's, Sole laces their fingers together and leans forward pressing a firm kiss to his mouth. Looking down into his softly glowing yellow eyes, she smiles even more as she leans back down for another heated kiss.

"I have to ask this, and I know I'm not going to like it, but what in the world did you do to your hair? It's so short and it looks like someone took a knife and cut it instead of using a pair of scissors. I loved the way your hair was before so would you care to explain that to me. Although I may just regret asking." Nick asks as he brushes a strain of Sole's hair out of her face.

"You know you just have a knack of asking for things that are going to get me into more trouble now don't you. Don't think that I've forgotten how last time that got me into trouble with the two of us back at the hotel... (Sighs) I was teleported from some kind of university to Fort Hagen and ended up finding Kellogg. And yes Nick, before you ask, we fought it out and I won. But it wasn't easy, and I found myself in some precarious situations. One was where Kellogg managed to get close enough to get me onto my knees and had a hold of my hair. So I was kinda screwed at that point, so I did the next best thing. I surprised the hell out of him as I took a knife and cut off my own hair to get away from him. The radiation exposure didn't help matters, but I was told it would slowly grow back to the way it was before." Sole says with a smile at the look of utter disbelief on Nick's face. "Hey now, don't you go getting any ideas of locking me up or something like that because that was completely and totally not my fault!" Sole states firmly as she places her hands on her hips.

"Kellogg! You mean you actually found him and... and you fought him?! (Groans) Dammit Sole you are most definitely a damn trouble magnet! So that's where you got that unique looking battle armor and arm guard for your left arm am I correct? Alright, Sole, I'll give you this one for now. As for your arm... how does that work? Is it really metal or both? Because it looks like what a normal arm would look like. But, I don't think that's all there is to it, am I correct?" Nick says curiously as he looks Sole's arm over with his sharp calculating eyes of his.

"That's going to be kinda hard to explain. From what I was told from the leaders from some of the specific departments at the Institute, my arm is a mixture of both metal and 'flesh' so to speak. It's about as real as it's going to look like. And it also has the same upgrades that Kellogg's did when I fought him. Only I ended up being the winner, and he's a dead corpse for all I care. I'm still dealing with the strength my new arm has because man oh man does it take a punch and then some. The fight back at Vault 81 proved that much..." Sole trails off as she remembers what she did to her own men, and even more painfully, what Sole ended up doing to her beloved Nick. 

The attack on him still leaves her waking up in a cold sweat. The realistic nightmare will come to haunt her from time to time. 

"It's kinda like yours in a sense, it has a metal structure underneath it and a soft 'flesh-like' covering. It and the ‘skin’ can be damaged much like my normal body. I found that out the hard way when I was fighting with Kellogg. Any other questions my love?" Sole replies with amusement.

Nick just looks at his wife with love and brings her to him for a passionate kiss. 

"Not right now Sole. I do have more but, this is good enough for now. And when you start dealing with the pain we'll figure something out. From what you told me, you want to stay away from Med-X because you're afraid you'll get addicted to it? You won't be addicted, Sole, I'll be here to help you deal with it and we'll do this together. You've told me that it seemed to be the Institute's drug of choice for you. So we'll manage this someway somehow." Nick replies as he sits them up. "Well, shall we get ready for the day? And who are we going to be taking with us to the Castle?" Nick asks curiously as to see who Sole will pick from the teams left in Sanctuary.

"Well you and I are going in our power armor, there's no ifs, and's, or buts, on that choice. As for soldiers let's see, I can bring up to 10 if I wanted too. We'll definitely take Dogmeat with us, poor guys been stuck here at Sanctuary for weeks I'm guessing. Let's see... Zack and Vincent are a must. Their close range capabilities will be a good thing to have. Noel, Phoebe, and I think Dustin, Edward, and Matt. Since you've had experience with them, and from what you've told me, they seem to be able to hold their own if need be." Sole states with a nod.

After getting up and taking a hot shower, where the two of them took the opportunity to make slow, lavishing love to each other. Sole eats something hot for breakfast while Nick just watches her with a smile. Walking out into the crisp cool air, Sole grumbles as her previous assumption of the weather changing was indeed correct. The weather was cool and cloudy, with a brisk north wind, as a light drizzle could be felt. This only adds to the already gloomy looking day. Walking around the two manage to find Preston without any issue.

"General, do you think that we're ready to retake the Castle?" Preston asks the two as he looks up at the dreary weather they have to deal with.

"Yeah, Preston let's do this. It's time to show this supposed 'sea monster' the power of the Minutemen! If we do this, we're going to do to hard and fast. I already don't like the sounds of this 'sea Monster' as is.” Nick says, punching his metal hand into his left palm.

"Alright, that's great news! I'll get my team ready and we'll do some recon and met you there just outside the Castle. Here I've placed the marker on your Pip-Boy. Oh and here you'll need this too." Preston says as he tosses Sole and Nick both their radios. "We'll let you guys know when we get there. We want to meet up at the Castle as a team. Otherwise, it won't work, who knows what's waiting for us there." Preston says to both Sole and Nick.

"Don't worry about that Preston. Besides even with the repairs we've made to the Vertibird, I don't want to push her too hard and have us come crashing down and ruin our chance of having one of these for ourselves. So we're going to more than likely meet up at the same time. We'll give you guys a head start and met you there. Just don't start the party without us." Sole replies as Preston and his small band of Minutemen begin the long journey to the Castle.

***

After Sole and Nick spent two whole days looking over the Vertibird for any signs of disrepair that could hinder their journey to the Castle, they were finally ready. After the tedious task of getting all geared up and ready to go, Nick and Sole in their power armors and the small group of Minutemen board the Vertibird and prepared for take off. 

"Alright everyone, my name is Kyle and I'll be your pilot here today! So are we ready to fly?!" Kyle says with excitement. 

Sole and Nick were finishing up some minor repairs when he approached them and was just fascinated by the Vertibird itself. Kyle even asked Sole if she could show him the controls to fly it. He turned out to be a very quick study. Sole referred to him as a human sponge. He took everything Sole had explained to him and never needed it repeated. With that, Kyle was appointed as their official pilot. He was a younger male individual around Sole's ‘real’ age pre-cryo. 

With everyone all loaded up in the Vertibird, Kyle started the engines and slowly raised the craft off of the ground and began the journey towards the Castle. 

"Welcome aboard General, it’s good to have you here. The minigun is primed and ready for firing. Good hunting." Kyle says as he greets his General.

The crew arrived at nightfall, after several days, to give the vertibird periods of rest. Sole and Nick didn't want to push the craft too hard. The small group of heavily armed Minutemen jumps off the Vertibird as an eager Dogmeat takes off running around the parameter. Looking at her Pip-Boy, she can see that it's around 8:00 at night and can see several other Minutemen located around the remains of an old ruined and abandoned house. Walking up, Sole wished to meet the proud men and women who will be her troops as they reclaim the Castle back from this mysterious enemy.

The first person Sole runs into is a female soldier whose name was Kristi. Kristi was well built and looked like she's seen her fair share of combat and has a long scar that could be seen running down from her right eye all the way down to her check. Standing next to her was her wife Se'Arra, who was much smaller in size and looked to be not as battle prone as her partner was. But, like they always say, looks can be deceiving.

"Well, at least we know who we'll be going up against. It looks like this place is completely swarming with Mirelurks.” Kristi says as she shakes her head. Her partner hugged her in response.

"It's alright Kristi. We've been in and seen worse that's for sure. But, this may be one of those moments where this tops it. I hate lurks. Giant, slimy, disguising creatures that all can be killed with fire for all I care. Yuck!" Se'Arra says with a shutter. 

After finding out Sole was their leader and General, the two of them were beside themselves. 

"We've heard so much about you! It's really and honor and pleasure to finally be able to meet you." Se'Arra says to Sole as the two women give her a hug. 

Moving around the room Sole meets up with another Minutemen named Levi. 

"It's worse than what we were thinking. Those damn Mirelurks are everywhere! Dammit to hell! This isn't looking good for us. But, we'll get the job done, that's a promise. Don't get me wrong, Ma'am, I'll keep on fighting until my last dying breath to help reclaim our Castle." Levi says firmly as she shakes his hand and moves on to Preston.

"Preston," Sole says with a nod as Nick comes up beside her, lacing his fingers through hers.

"Everyone's all here General. There it is. Pretty impressive huh? Its real name is Fort Independence, but the Minutemen have always just called it the Castle. Now you can see why I wanted to take it back?" Preston says in an awe inspired voice.

"And just for shits and giggles, why do we need this place again. Things looked pretty damn good back at Sanctuary Hills. And I'm sure Sturges and I could have come up with something to help with the communication issues." Sole inquiries.

"True, but it's the radio tower here that's the most important part. With a bit of work, this place could be a really strong outpost. You know what I mean?" Preston asks the duo, waving a hand towards the concrete remains of the fort.

"Maybe Preston. But, those walls are most definitely are going to need some major work. And I'm not just talking about a small patch up here and there. No, we're talking about two completely destroyed walls here, Preston, and that's not even counting what the inside must look like," Sole says with concern, pointing out at the astronomical task of trying to rebuild the once formidable looking Fort.

"Okay, okay, I'll admit it's seen it's better days. But, the Minutemen have never been afraid of hard work. Our primary objective is to clear out the courtyard. That's where we should see the most opposition. The wall on the inside is mostly exposed but, if we circle around the south, we could also reach the main gates." Preston states as he ponders his own strategy.

"What are we waiting for? Let's just get in and shoot those damn giant lobsters!" Jacob says. 

Many of the other Minutemen nodding their heads in agreement.

"No, if we split up, we can flank them from both sides. It'll be just like shooting fish in a barrel." Kristi says with the second half of the team agreeing with her.

"Why not let them come to us? We set up a firing line on this side and you draw them out towards us." Michael says with a small shrug.

"Well General what do you think is the best way to approach this? Especially with your pre-war training and experiences. What's our best plan of action?" Preston asks Sole, who was also deep in thought about all of the suggestions.

"Well, first of all, let's not over complicate things as is. After we scope out and do some recon of the courtyard, we'll decide on our plan of attack. If you want my opinion in the matter I'd say let's get in there and hit them with everything we've got. That way for sure we'll know what we're really going up against. I don't want any surprises and none of you, and I mean each and every one of you, are not allowed to die you understand me? Not a single person."

"Very well, if you say so General. Alright, people you heard the General, let's move out. Try not to draw their attention until we're in position." Preston recalls to the teams of Minutemen.

Each team was divided into a group of 6 with each having the following Minutemen: a Veteran, Sergeant, Lieutenant, Ranger, Scout and a trainee. There were 5 of these teams total, both Preston and Sole didn't want to take the risk of not have enough soldiers to defend and retake back the Castle. Especially when dealing with an unknown enemy.

Arriving at the Castle's courtyard, the group could see that the radio station in the middle of the courtyard was slowly being consumed by ever growing vegetation and moss that could be seen hanging off of the lines. Slowly and cautiously walking in, the entire group stops at Sole's signal, then gives them the signal to all crouch down. Looking around Sole, Nick, and Preston and everyone else can see several large groups of Mirelurk eggs.

"Damn, it looks like the Mirelurks have been nesting here for a long time. This just adds, even more, problems than just dealing with the Mirelurks. We have to deal with those Mirelurk eggs now or they'll be back before we know it." Preston says in a frustrated tone of voice.

"Taking back the Castle wouldn't have been the same if all we had to deal with was just a few dozen Mirelurks now, wouldn't it? Besides I have a feeling that the worse is yet to come, you just wait and see..." Nick replies as he readies his own weapons. 

"Lurks like to hold up inside old buildings where it's dark, damp and cool. The perfect combination for Mirelurks if you're asking me. These old walls are probably full of them." Michael says as he takes his scoped hunting rifle and looks around the area. 

"Well, at least we know what we're going up against. The question is just how many of them are we going to have to fight to rid them of the Castle and call this a victory for us?" Se'Arra asks as she and Kristi look around the large collection of lurk nests.

"Sure looks the way... okay here's how we're going to play this out, people. I want you and your teams to hold position here in the courtyard and take care of any eggs you find. The General and I will clear the walls." Preston announces at Sole's nod of approval.

"Yes, sir!" The large group of Minutemen reply as they get into position. Edward, Dustin and a few of the others ready themselves with their sniper rifles and everyone else spreads out towards the nests. However, a younger male trainee moves in too close as a giant Mirelurk suddenly pops up from the ground and rushes him, delivering a painful blow with its razor sharp claws. This causes a chain reaction as more and more of them pop out from the ground and begin to attack.

"Dammit! I thought they were going to wait until we were ready! Argh! Fuck it! All units take them out!" Sole yells as she begins to go after their assigned targets, the nest of Mirelurks.

Shooting the eggs, Sole is able to stop most of them from hatching, what do hatch are easily taken care of with a single bullet or a heavy melee attack. Smashing the new hatchlings, Sole and Nick proceed into the main rooms of the Castle only to find more egg clusters and hiding Mirelurks.

"You doing alright Nick?" Sole asks through the power armors com system as she turns around to look as Nick was finishing off the last of the Mirelurks in their section of the Castle. 

"Well, considering how things are going, I'd have to say I'm about as good as one lucky Synth can be. Especially knowing I have you to help back me up." Nick replies back through the com system. “This area looks like the place where the leaders must have sat down and had their daily meetings. And it also looks as if we managed to find some work benches and the barracks for the men who were here at the Castle..." Nick begins to say until the ground beneath them begins to shake ominously. Sole and Nick both hear Preston's cry of alarm.

“Sole! Nick! Get out here now! Oh, my God, it's huge! It's a Mirelurk Queen!!! Snipers fall back! Fall back and regroup! Hurry! Watch out for the acid!" Preston yells out to the teams as they all scramble to get out of the way of the sudden appearance of the Queen's arrival. 

Standing well over forty feet tall, the Mirelurk Queen begins her assault on the intruders that are invading her domain. Spraying acid at the Minutemen, some are instantly turned into a pile of greenish yellow sludge as the acid turns them to liquefied ooze.

"Holy fucking hell! What the hell is that monstrosity?! All units fire at will! Fire at will!” Sole shouts as seeing the queen's attack had her scared out of her wits. 

But Sole wasn't about to let her inner emotions show and effect her men and women. Whipping out a missile launcher, Sole takes aim and begins to fire onto the giant monster. 

"Dammit! Sole, Kristi and Se'Arra are pinned. I'm going in, cover for me!" Nick shouts as he runs into the line of fire to save them, while Sole could be heard yelling for him to come back. 

Running as fast as he could in the power armor, Nick arrives just as he lunges at the two and pushes them into one of the Castle's open corridors, as a large spew of acid comes raining down on them and several others as well.

Nick grits his teeth as his entire body is covered in the acid, beginning to quickly eat and dissolve the power armor into a melted pile of metallic scrap metal. Nick breathed a huge sigh, as he was just barely able to get out of the power armor before he was dissolved alive. He turns to make sure that the two women were also safe and sound. However, a pained moan catches Nick's attention as he turns around and freezes in horror. Laying on the ground was Jacob as he tries to set up not realizing his lower body was dissolved by the acid. Patches of acid could be seen on his chest and neck. Kneeling down Nick says a quick prayer as he takes his revolver out to quickly end the man’s suffering. The action leaves Nick feeling hollow inside as he wasn't the only one to die in the attack. 

Bringing out one of the heavier built weapons that Sole made for him, Nick, like the rest of the group, begins his assault on the Queen. Running up onto what was left of one of the walls, Sole yells for everyone to get away as she pulls out her trump card, ‘The Big Boy’. She bought this from Arturo and was only meant to be used as a last resort of any conflict that was too big and dangerous to be dealt with ordinary light or heavy weapons. Grabbing the modified Fatman, Sole jumps as high as she can and activates the power armor's jetpack and flies upward into the sky. Taking aim she gives out a war cry as she pulls the trigger launching the two mini nukes at the Queen. The following huge explosion and shockwave was enough to send everyone flying backward.

Landing hard onto the ground, Sole drops the Fatman and brings out her shotgun, slowly approaching the giant outline of the Queens body from the smoke. Lifting up its head the Queen tries in vain to shoot off one final stream of acid, but is stopped by Preston, Nick and Sole as they all fire at the same time on the monster, killing it for good. And like that the Queen has fallen. The Castle now belongs back in the hands of the Minutemen and a new 'Queen' shall reign. The only thing left was to find and eliminate any egg clusters and Mirelurks that may have gotten away. Taking off her helmet, Sole smiles as she hears the cheering of her men and women as the fight to reclaim the Castle has finally come to an end.

"Yeah! We did it! Nobody's going to believe that we actually killed that thing!" Levi could be heard cheering on. 

Sole looks over and sees that both Kristi and Se'Arra are hugging Nick leaving Sole smiling at his actions he did to save them. A frown replaces her smile as Sole could see that several of her men and women did die in the battle. (Don't you worry I'll make sure you're all laid to rest with the honor you all deserve.) Sole thinks to herself as Nick comes over and places a kiss to her lips.

"Alright good work people but, we ain't done yet. The General and I are going to have a look at the radio and see what shape it's in. The rest of you... clear out any remaining Mirelurks and eggs that you find. A good reminder of what we're all fighting for. Let's go see if there's anything left of the old transmitter." Preston states to the remaining Minutemen and to Sole and Sturges as they walk over to the radio.

"Hmm, it might not be as bad as we were first thinking it was. It's definitely going to need a new generator to power it up. But, once we power this up, we'll be ready to start broadcasting." Sole mentions after she went and looked at the radio. 

After looking around, Sole and company are able to find all the replacements and spare parts needed to fix one of the larger power generators that they found. "Alright folks, keep your fingers crossed," Sole says as she hooks up the last power strip and flips the switch. 

Lights come on all across the courtyard and the radio begins to start transmitting a frequency that's quickly tuned to the station that once belonged to them thanks to one of the Minutemen was pretty good with radios. Sitting back, and with the power back up, Radio Freedom could be heard coming from out of Sole's Pip-Boy that has, even more, Minutemen cheering. 

"Wow, we really did it! I've been watching the Minutemen fall to pieces for so long, I just... this is really something. Now we've got to pay off on what we've started. And that's bringing the whole Commonwealth together, and make it last this time. So, you know... back to business. But, with Radio Freedom back up and running, we can broadcast alerts to you anywhere, anytime General." Preston says as he quickly wipes the tears from his eyes at accomplishing such a feat. 

A feat that he thought was once impossible, and now he stands with the rest of the Minutemen as proof that one can over any adversaries if they put their heart and soul into it. For this victory is not just a victory for one, but for all, as the Queen is no more and the Minutemen have claimed and defended their own Castle.

*To Be Continued*


	60. By The Power Of The Minutemen Part: 3 The Secrets From Within.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the fight the fight to reclaim the Castle comes to and end and the Minutemen are victorious. A new idea comes to mind. Why just have a Castle when one can arm it. Here new surprises and secrets will be revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Soldiers Prayer  
> By Darcie Cunningham 2003.

My Sweet Valentine (60)  
Chapter 60: By The Power Of The Minutemen  
Part: 3 The Secrets From Within.  
Inuyasha0009  
Editor: Randon_Ashcroft

The furious and terrifying battle with the Mirelurks and the sudden appearance of the Mirelurk Queen pinned down the Minutemen, the Queen's acidic spray killing many in the line of duty. As each soldier fell to either the Mirelurks attacks or the acid from the Queen, another took their place as they continue to fight, reclaiming what was rightfully theirs. After what seemed like an eternity, the Mirelurks and their Queen were finally defeated and the Castle was theirs. This victory has many cheering and others shedding tears of both joy and sorrow at the losses they took in the battle.

After the battle, the groups of Minutemen set up stations: one for first aid and one for those that didn't survive. Doing a headcount, Sole realizes that out of the 30 men and women that she had with her, nearly half of them had died in combat. Feeling as each death was somehow her fault, Sole shakes her head as tears could be seen falling from her eyes.

While everyone's injuries were tended to, the dead bodies of the Queen and the Mirelurks were gathered up and burned in a pile near the sea. The remains of the fallen Minutemen soldiers were also collected and placed together in a pile as everyone gathers together to say their last goodbyes. Torches could be seen ready to burn the bodies of the fallen. Sole stood before her compatriots and looked at each of her men and women’s eyes and nods her head.

"We're gathered here this night to honor those who have fallen in the line of battle. Many of you were comrades in arms or simply friends from the Commonwealth or farmers and traders. The main thing is that even though most of us may not have known each other personally or even at all. We all came together as one, and as one, victory was achieved through all of us. As a farewell to those who lost their lives in battle, I offer to you my own personal consultants and I offer you this final prayer,

‘Now I lay my head to rest.  
My weary day is done.  
I thank you, God, the soldiers,  
This gift for me have won.  
Lead them ever wisely  
That their course be  
Sure and swift.  
Make clear the path of victory,  
The darkness soon to lift.  
Hold them in your loving care,  
And may they know this day...  
The freedom  
That their courage grants,  
God bless and guide their way!’

Nodding her head towards the torch bearers, the torches are thrown onto the pile. The resulting fire began to turn those who lost their lives into ash from whence they shall return. Hearing someone come up beside her, Sole holds her hand out and laces it through Nick's as they all watch the fire burn. 

(Some General I turned out to be... I lost almost half of my soldiers... maybe I'm not as good as I thought I was...) Sole thinks silently to herself. 

To Sole learning about each death seemed like a punch to her gut. Mentally shaking herself, Sole looks ever onward with tears in her slate blue eyes, vowing to herself to be and to do better. 

(I will not let all of your sacrifices be in vain, I shall uphold and make this Castle even better than it was before. This I promise you.) Sole says to the roaring fire as the embers fly towards the midnight sky.

"Alright everyone I know that this was a loss to all of us but, without their sacrifices, we wouldn't be victorious, for as of this day the Castle is now back in the hands of the Minutemen! We'll make this even better than it was before, maybe not structurally but, it will stand with pride and honor that it deserves." Preston says to the gathered soldiers, all cheering in response. "Alright, folks let's clear out the inside and get a good night's rest for we've all deserved it," Preston states, many agreeing with him, and headed into the interior of the Castle. 

As they were walking Sole notices that Nick hasn't said a single word to her, or anyone else for that matter, since the attack. Stopping in place, she leans upward and places a light kiss to Nick's lips that seem to bring life back into his dull looking eyes. 

"What troubles you, my love? Knowing you it must be something real close to home otherwise you wouldn't be this quiet. So... do you want to talk about it?" Sole asks quietly as the two of them stop and look down as Dogmeat has decided to join them. 

Reaching down, Nick gives Dogmeat a good scratching behind his ears that has him howling playfully in response leaving Sole laughing at the sight. Turning to face her, Sole can see sorrow and sadness in Nick's own eyes.

"It was when I ran to go help Kristi and Se'Arra from the Queen's attack, I managed to save them but, I wasn't able to save Jacob. He... his lower body was gone Sole and he was still alive... I had to put him out of his misery, Sole, so I shot and killed a man." Nick all but confesses what he did. 

This has Sole slowly approaching him and wrapping Nick in a hug and slowly began to rock them back and forth. This seems to help out tremendously as she can slowly feel him relaxing into her embrace.

"You know you did the right thing, Nick. I would have done the same thing and you know that. He was dying and you put him to rest better than anyone else would have done. I'm sure this isn't your first time you've had to do this but, it never gets any easier. If it did then you wouldn't be 'human' anymore, you'd be one of those individuals that only kill to either please themselves or to tie up loose ends. But, you didn't do it with ill intent, you did it to put a man at ease." Sole says gently.

Nick sighed deeply as they both look up into the night sky full of stars.

"You always gotta a way with words don't ya. And that prayer that you said back there... where did that come from? It was sure inspiring and your words rang true." Nick asks, looking down at Sole.

"Heh, it was simply a soldier's prayer that they used to say before we went into combat. For in those situations you truly never really knew if you were going to come back home or be among the list of the fallen." Sole replies back. "Come on let's head inside and find us somewhere to crash. I don't know about you but, I for one am flat out exhausted both physically and mentally. So let's go before all the good spots are taken." Sole says as they walk hand in hand towards the Castle's main walkway.

Seeing that everyone was resting, Preston gave the main quarters to both of them as he felt that both of them should have it.

Waking up in a nice warm bed with Nick pressed firmly against her, Sole smiled, as she can tell that Nick was awake and was just gently stroking her soft, warm skin. Smiling, Sole's last thoughts was looking up at the night sky full of stars, a sight that could have never been seen like this before the war, before the world that Sole knew ended. Turning around and rolling Nick over, Sole lifts her head just inches away as she frames Nick's face and sprawls out over him. Her soft warm body pinning Nick's body beneath hers. His soft yellow eyes looking deeply into her dark slate blue eyes, as Sole continues to caress and stroke every single inch of him. 

The battle to reclaim the Minutemen's old original stronghold, the Castle, had been hard and ferocious with Sole and Preston leading the Minutemen into battle. The Mirelurks and the Mirelurk Queen was almost too much for even the hardiest of veterans. However, through their sheer will of iron and solid resolve, they proved to be the victor in this battle as The Castle was now theirs. After spending several hours with Sturges and Preston, the three of them helped restored the Castle's old broadcasting system and Radio Freedom was back on the air. Having the system running again had Preston smiling with tears in his soft brown eyes.

"I can't believe that we won. That after all of this and with Radio Freedom back up. We... we really do have a fighting chance to help those in need and help take back what belongs to those that live in the Commonwealth. And none of this could have been possible if it wasn't for you General." Preston said leaving Sole momentarily speechless before finally stating that it was with ‘everyone's help and determination’ that allowed them this victory.

Now that the radio's frequency has been restored, and could be heard across the entire Commonwealth, making all of the very tired, yet very ecstatic, Minutemen talking about their latest victory. And that for once, they actually might have a shot with helping to restore the Commonwealth for the greater good. Especially now that the Brotherhood Of Steel has made their presence known to everyone in the entire Commonwealth. Many were still in awe at seeing the mighty airship's arrival as it made its way into the very heart of the Commonwealth.

From a distance, it could be seen currently docked at the old Boston airport. Which side and what were their true goals of the Brotherhood of Steel were still out for the jury to decide on which camp they were in. Would they work together side by side with the Minutemen, or would they be against each other and pose as another threat to the Commonwealth? Another long decision and discussion that Sole wasn't exactly looking forward to. Just planning on how to take back The Castle was a nightmare all on its own. Sole was still surprised that she had any hair left at all from wanting to pull it out at every single setback that they seemed to run into.

Now that everyone was tended to, fed, and had beds for everyone, it seemed that everyone was all settled in for the night. Sole could finally spend some well deserved time with her one and only Sweet Valentine.The two of them were given the previous General's room that allowed them the privacy that they both yearned for. The two of them spent their time together making sure that neither had sustained any injuries as they both gently and passionately looked over each other's bodies. Tending to the ones that they did find, with the help of a few Stimpaks as well as some of Dr. Sun's wound cream, added a little spice to the mix. This time the cream was more of an oil mixture, a gift from Kristi and Se'Arra when Nick saved the two of them, from the Mirelurk Queen's acidic spray that unfortunately killed several others in the process.

"Believe me, Nick, that woman of yours is going to be wild with this," Kristi says as she tightens her embrace around her lover and wife Se'Arra.

"She's definitely going to be a handful... I know we are when we use it." Se'Arra shyly says as she blushes and hides behind Kristi, who only presses a kiss to her forehead.

Later on, as nightfall falls over the silent Castle, patrols could be seen making their rounds, while the rest of the group sleeps quietly. Except for a few that is. Leaning down, Sole brushes soft kisses over each of Nick's eyes as they seemed to burn even brighter than before with lust and love. Sole traces her soft mouth to kiss each side of Nick's, oh-so-talented and perfect, mouth.

"I absolutely love your mouth," Sole says in a low husky voice, "I love the way you kiss me and the way it feels between my legs when you're licking and devouring me. So ravenous, so needy, and so perfect. And your voice... I'll always know it's you whenever you speak to me, that makes me love you all the more. You're mine, Nick. I'm claiming you all for myself. Every. Single. Inch. Of. You. Is all mine and only mine." Sole mutters lovingly.

Sole laces her fingers through Nick's as he softly groans her name, making her smile. Sole softly kisses her way along his mouth to his exposed metal jawline.

"I love the feel of your jaw on the inside of my thighs. Warm and cool at the same time that only adds to my growing need. As you brush it and your beautiful mouth against my abdomen and against my hot slick sex. It's the most amazing, sensual and most definitely sinful thing I've ever felt in my life and I've had my fair share of that. But, this... this is all purely you." Sole says with such love and affection that has Nick beaming at her, his eyes never leave her wandering mouth and lips.

Sole wanted to make this as good for him as Nick has done for her. Sexy and very passionate in the way he did for her, Sole plans to do for him. Nick deserves that. Sole continues to whisper her sexy and sinful confessions, making Nick's coolant spike. He takes in her deep confessions and her trust in him that Nick would always hold this precious gift that she was giving him for all time. Chucking, Sole continues to move down Nick's body. His own stark arousal, lust and utter love and devotion flood his body as he manages to keep as still as possible. All the while, Nick continues to watch Sole proceed with her thorough exploration.

"Whatever you're going to do, you'd best be doing it now my dear precious Sole. God, you're killing me here Sole." Nick said as his voice seems to crack against the strain of holding himself still. That has Sole grinning even more.

"You like this Nick, and I knew that you would. And have I mentioned how I love when you talk to me like that, it's so beautiful and so sexy too. I love your little nicknames for me it, makes feel even more special to you." Sole said lovingly as Nick zeroed in his brightly burning eyes to hers. "You said that I could have whatever I wanted, and believe me, I want this Nick," Sole said with a little smile that adds to the fire burning in between them. 

"I've told you what happens when you play with fire and now it's time to get burned. Now get up here. I want my 'lovely' mouth between your legs. You've had your turn and now it's my turn." Nick growls out at Sole. That has Sole smiling and chuckling at his little notation.

Sole slowly slides her body up against his, straddling his chest and then his face as Sole gives Nick what he wants the most. This has her laughing at the fact she could push Nick this far. Her laughter quickly turns into a heated gasp at the first flick of his tongue against her hot and slick sex. Sole's entire body was shuddering as she begins her slow ride, that was how much Sole loved what she was doing to Nick. Sole had to pause and pant out her own mini orgasms as Nick never stops. He continues to lap, suck, and flick his tongue over Sole's swollen and very sensitive clit and folds.

Nick licks up her hot nectar as he stabs his tongue deeper into Sole's hot sex. His hands gently held onto Sole's legs, slowly sliding upwards to hold and knead her firm and aching breasts as Nick continues to claim his prize. Gasping and panting hard, as this time a long, and euphoric orgasm takes Sole over the edge. She closes her eyes in sheer and utter bliss. She placed her hands onto Nick's upper legs to keep her from collapsing right on the spot in a liquid pool of heated feminine need. Firmly holding Sole into place, Nick could feel her body quivering as tiny little orgasms continue to course through her, lapping up her hot cream with his tongue.

Giving her swollen clit a final long stroke of his tongue, Nick finally stops, and with a smug look on his face, smiles with triumph. He hasn't even used the oil mixture and his Sole has already had several orgasms and cum for him as well, Nick thinks wickedly to himself. He already knows what the cream does to Sole, now what this oil will do is up in the air. One thing is for sure, Kristi and Se'Arra told him earlier that he's in for a wild ride that Nick can't wait for. 

Still smiling, Nick gently sits up as he slides Sole downward, placing her onto his lap. Sole leans forward, wrapping her hands around his head, fastening her mouth onto his. In a firm kiss full of love and passion, Nick groans Sole's name against her mouth as he returns the kiss. Trailing her fingers against the back of his head and neck, Sole spreads them out to wrap around his chest pulling him down.

Never breaking from their passion filled kiss, they reposition each other until Nick has Sole's body pinned down this time. Adding and wanting even more physical contact, Sole wraps her arms around him pulling Nick even tighter against her. Sole's deep fear of being restrained or pinned down has lessened quite a bit, although only if it's with Nick and not anyone else. 

"Well, shall we my love? We better go see what other exciting adventures await us for today. For I have a feeling we're in store for one." Sole says as they get ready for the day. Walking outside into the foggy morning Sole notices someone approaching her.

"Ah, there you are. Finally. I've been waiting to talk to you." The mysterious person in military fatigues and laser musket says. Sole assumed it was a Minutemen soldier, but just who is this person remains a mystery.

"Okay... so who are you?" Sole asks ask her as she looks the women over who does the same to Sole.

"I'm Ronnie Shaw. I'm a Commonwealth veteran Minutemen. At least I was. Back before Joe Becker got himself killed and those idiots took over." Ronnie says with a hint of disgust.

"You're a veteran? Well, that's a good thing, we can always use more veterans around here. And it's good to meet you." Sole says as she extends her hand out, shaking Ronnie's with a strong and determined grip.

"You're right about that. I feel like some of these Minutemen you've got still may need their diapers changed." Ronnie says jokingly that has Sole bristling at the comment.

"Okay, so what do you actually want? And for your information, my men and women are just fine and perfectly capable of doing their work. As you can see for yourself that we've cleared out the Castle and restored Radio Freedom back up. So I'd say we're doing a helluva good job!" An irked off Sole replies back to Ronnie.

"Hmph, so I can see. Anyways I heard you were trying to get the get the Minutemen back on their feet. Thought I'd come see the new General for myself. So what's so special about you? What's your story? What makes you think that anybody even wants the Minutemen back?" Ronnie inquired of Sole.

"The Commonwealth needs the Minutemen. People are starting to realize that. We haven't been helping people all over the Commonwealth for the hell of it. We're doing it for a purpose, and that purpose is to bring the Commonwealth back together again as a whole." Sole simply states out the truth of the matter.

"I heard some good things. Wouldn't be here otherwise. Now that I'm here, I can see you really need my help." Ronnie says as she walks around looking at the Castle's courtyard.

"So does that mean you're offering to rejoin the Minutemen? Because if that's the case I would be honored to have you back with the Minutemen." Sole says as she smiles at Ronnie who smiles back for the first time since they've met.

"I guess that I am. But, first things first. I'm probably the only one who still remembers this but, the Castle's armory was located in the west bastion. All of our best items and equipment was stored in there. Weapons, ammo, schematics, you name it. Come on I'll show you." Ronnie states as she begins to walk towards a solid looking metal hinged door.

“Hmm. Good. Looks like it might still be intact. The doors sealed... bastion hasn't collapsed. The trick now is finding a way in." Ronnie says as she turns to face Sole and Nick as well as the rest of the main group that heard the commotion of a possible weapons storage.

"I hope you have an idea. I don't even know where we'd even begin to look around. Especially seeing how we just cleared this area and haven't done any real major exploring of what's left of the place." Sturges says with a shrug.

"Of course I do! If you can't go through, go around. Let's have a look at the northeast bastion. To get there we're going to have to go underground and use the tunnels to get there." Ronnie says as she and the rest of the small group follow her lead.

With the small little army of Minutemen, Sole follows as they entered the main quarters and head down a stairway that leads them underneath the Castle. The tunnels turned out to be a maze of twist and turns with caved in areas in some places, and traps in others. They dealt with several frag mines, as well as a machine gun turret that was quickly dispatched by Sole and Nick. Sturges, Preston and one of the Minutemen trainees keep a sharp lookout for any more signs of traps. As they came around the next corner, everybody freezes in place, as they all see a heavily armed Sentry Bot.

"Movement detected. Sentry Bot designated SARGE powering up" the Sentry Bot issues as it uncurls itself and turns to face the small group, its weapons armed and ready to turn them into mincemeat.

"Shit! Sentry Bot! Take it out! Take it out!" Ronnie yells as Preston, Sturges, and herself all crack up their laser muskets and fire at the Sentry Bot. Sole and Nick both whip out their own weapons and began to fire on the Bot as well. Quickly moving to intercept this new threat, the Sentry Bot opens fire and turns the walls into pulverized dust and gravel.

"Comparing intruders to known Castle Minutemen. Error. File corruption detected initiating defensive protocols. Alert. Use of lethal force in progress. Non-combatant safety cannot be guaranteed." SARGE says as it continues to fire at the small group.

It was here Sole and Nick got separated and she found herself being pushed and pinned up against a wall, the young Minutemen trainee begins panicking as he begins yelling and thrashing to get away. His screaming covering Sole's own cries of terror as she feels herself being pushed tighter and harder into the solid stone walls. Their screams were drowned out by the huge explosion from the destroyed Sentry Bot. Despite that, the young and stocky trainee continued to scream out in terror, as he's never witnessed a true hardcore firefight. 

Trying to push the boy off of her, tears could be seen in Sole's eyes. She tries to get free, only to have the boy savagely pulled off of her by Sturges. Feeling the boy being pulled off of her, Sole would have fallen to her knees, but instead, falls into Nick's arms. Gathering Sole up, Nick moves them into one of the smaller and quieter rooms. Trying to stop her sobs, Sole only tightens her hold onto Nick as he tightens his arms around her.

Closing his eyes tightly, Nick felt a boiling black rage clawing to get lose and strangle that reckless damn idiot. Feeling Sole curling up as her entire body continues to tremble, Nick knows that he has to get her out of these tunnels and out into the open and quick. Gently picking Sole up, Nick heads towards the entrance as he tells Preston and Ronnie to wait for their return. They felt the fresh cool breeze with the full moon shining bright in the sky full of stars and constellations. Just being outside and feeling the freedom of being out in the open with no threat of being attacked has Sole calming down, as her sobs turn into quite even breaths.

Emerging from the tunnels and out into the open, Nick makes his way towards one of the outer walls. It used to have an artillery cannon that has long since been scrapped and used for parts. Stepping into the deep circular dip, Nick sets down with Sole firmly against his chest. Tears slowly falling from her eyes as Nick tightens his embrace around her. A soft whimper catches her attention as a furry and warm Dogmeat comes up and nuzzles at Sole's hands. She smiles seeing that Dogmeat's injuries to his legs haven't had any permanent damage, though granted he was out for a good month. Dogmeat was still his happy and playful self when he saw Sole.

"Hey there boy, how's it going Dogmeat?" Sole says playfully and started to laugh as Dogmeat lets out a playful howl and curls up around her. "Well, that went to hell and handbasket real damn quick. Dammit, I would have been fine if it wasn't for that damn idiot." Sole says in a sulking tone of voice as she slumps down as Nick only hugs her even tighter.

"I know my love, I know. You've been doing great and have made such great progress. I'm so proud of you." Nick says lovingly. 

Sole's to the point where she can allow Nick to pin her down, granted not too tightly, as they spend time together with each other, making passionate love to one another. That and when it comes to hand to hand combat as well, which seemed to be a little competition between the two of them. 

"Are you ready to head back down there and see what we've got to work with?" Nick asks as Sole nods her head in agreement. 

Going back into the tunnels, Sole and Nick met up with the rest of the group as Ronnie heads over towards an old looking terminal.

"Ah let's see, I used to know this password 'One if by land'... no, that's not it. 'For the Commonwealth'... gosh darn it's been a long time 'United we stand'... Yeah! That was it! Huh... that explains all the damn landmines. This is, well... was General McGann. He had your job back when I first joined up. Must have gotten trapped down here when the sea beast attacked the Castle. He did manage to keep the armory secure. I'll give him that much. I guess the uniform is yours now if you want it. This old geezer doesn't need it anymore. Rest In Peace, General. Your fight is done and the Minutemen live on. Well, no point getting sentimental about something that happened forty years ago. Come on we're almost through." Ronnie says as she bids her farewell to her previous General and moves onward, heading upstairs to the north bastion.

"Here we go. Told you I'd get us here. Now let's see what kinds of goodies are left. Excellent. The armory is still intact. Everything we need, just waiting for us. Hey General, you found the schematics for building artillery right?" Ronnie asks as she and the rest of them continue to look over the impressive room.

"I have to hand it to you, Ronnie, this will definitely help us out in the present and in the future. Who would have imagined that anything like this could be underground." Preston says as he looks around the room with awe.

"I have to admit Ronnie, having artillery fire here at the Castle would definitely help out quite a bit. At least that way we can have a chance to defend ourselves if need be." Sole says as she looks over the artillery schematics.

"Oh, how we used to rain down fire on Super Mutants and Deathclaws alike. It was a glorious thing to see. We got everything we need right here. As soon as you can get some artillery built, we'll do a test fire to calibrate it." Ronnie says as she remembers the good old days when the Castle was a force to be reckoned with.

After spending several day Sole, Sturges, Nick, and Ronnie were all successfully able to build a single artillery cannon.

"Gosh darn, it's good to see artillery here again. So here's the thing about the big guns. They can't fire at anything too close but, their range is impressive. That's what the smoke grenades are for. Toss one of those at the bad guys and kaboom! They'll be history. If we have any artillery in range, we'll confirm it over the radio and target our fire on your smoke. But first, we better do a test fire. Make sure what we're hitting what we're aiming at. See that little building over there? We'll use that for our aiming point. Keep your radio on your Pip-Boy and tune into Radio Freedom so we can confirm we're ready." Ronnie says as she walks up towards the artillery cannon and Sole and Nick head towards the small building.

"Alright General if you can hear me then we're ready on our part. Toss one of them smoke grenades into the target area for the test fire." Ronnie says through Sole's Pip-Boy's radio frequency. 

Tossing one of the smoke grenades into the target area, Sole and Nick run back towards the Castle for safety.

"Okay... we got your smoke on the target. You might want to stand back just in case if you already haven't yet." Ronnie says.

Watching and waiting for the cannon fire to begin, Sole feels her getting giddy with excitement. A loud boom from the cannon causes both her and Nick to jump as the first shot is fired from the mortar. Hitting the smoking target, Sole and Nick both smile as they can see that the shell made a direct hit. Two more shots from the artillery mortar confirmed that it was a success.

"That looked good from here. You now have artillery support, use it wisely General." Ronnie says as Sole and Nick head back to the Castle to tell Preston of their findings. 

It didn't take long to find Preston, he was directing Minutemen as more and more supplies were being brought in for them.

"Hey Preston, you got a minute?" Sole asks as she nods her heads towards the many Minutemen that were there helping to offload the supplies.

"I've got a hand to you General. You've really turned things around for the Minutemen. I never thought I'd see the day that the Minutemen had artillery support again. We should see about building more around the Castle as well as building them at all of our settlements to help expand our coverage. And Ronnie Shaw returns... she's really something else isn't she?" Preston states as he turns and really looks at what they've all accomplished at the Castle. What was once just a Mirelurk infested ruined building, a proud and formidable Castle it is now.

"She most definitely is something else. She was the only one left who remembers when the Castle was Minutemen HQ, and she knew about the old armory. I'd say we owe all of this to her and her help." Sole says as she too looks at what they've all accomplished in the last few weeks.

"I've heard stories about her from the old timers but, I didn't know she was still around. The fact that she herself has come back to the Minutemen means we must be doing something right. Isn't that right General. We've come a long way from when you helped rescued us from those group of Raiders in the Museum of Freedom to where we're standing now. And we still have a lot more to do." Preston says with a nod as he walks off. 

"Yes, it most certainly has been a while. In fact, it's been over a year now since that day I walked out from my Vault. That means that I'm over 241 years old! No!!! I'm getting old!" Sole says in mock disbelief that has both her and Nick laughing. 

Walking back to the Castle hand in hand with a barking Dogmeat at their sides, the couple counts their blessings. For as one victory leads into another, the lure of adventure is out there waiting to be sought. However, along the horizon, a new fight is about to be brought on. Creating new enemies and new bonds.

*To Be Continued*


	61. The War Within The Machines.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the Castle secured our group heads back to Sanctuary were Sole mets her first Robobrain, Jezebel and is informed by Ada that the last and final piece to finding the Mechanist has been solved. With that what awaits our duo as they make their way to finding the mysterious and dangerous Mechanist.

My Sweet Valentine (61)  
Chapter 61: The War Within The Machines.  
Inuyasha0009  
Editor: Randon_Ashcroft

Waking up in a nice warm bed next to her sweet Valentine, Sole has a happy look on her face. She notices that she doesn't have a stitch of clothing on her, and that has her smiling even more. Rolling over Sole looks into Nick's eyes as she smiles back at him.

"Well, this is most definitely a good way to wake up to my love.” 

Sole found that, besides the thin sheets covering them, she was also wrapped up in Nick's trench coat. She snuggled even more into Nick's worn and soft coat. Smiling at the move, Nick gathers Sole closer into his arms. Glancing at the door and grinning, he can hear Dogmeat keeping watch over the door for any "unwelcome" visitors to interrupt their time together.

"Roll over for me my love for I have something new to try out." Nick purrs out the words that has Sole arching an eyebrow at him.

"Oh really now? And pray tell what is it that you have in mind?" Sole says teasingly as she rolls over, gently placing Nick's warm trench coat onto a nearby nightstand.  
"You'll soon see soon enough my dear," Nick says with a smile as he reaches for the oil mixture given to him from the two female lovers/couple. 

The texture was not watery, but it wasn't exactly a cream either, more like a mixture of both of them. Gathering an ample amount onto his hands, Nick begins to slowly rub it onto Sole's back. The ointment has an immediate effect on her, as Sole cries out with each move of his covered hands on her flesh.

"Oh... Oh! God Nick what... whatever this is don't stop! It feels absolutely amazing! I'm so hot and needy and yet relaxed at the same time!" Sole moans out as her back arched into Nick's fingers, leaving her wanting more. 

Sole thought that the cream was something of a challenge to beat, and this has far surpassed the cream. As the warm soothing oil is rubbed onto her body, each movement only adds to her stark arousal and growing needs. Using his left hand to massage deeply, while his right hand finds and eases Sole's pressure points, leaves her limp as a cat in the sun.

Seeing Sole this relaxed and less stressed out makes it worth it. Moaning into the pillows, Sole continues to arch her back into Nick's clever fingers as he continues his own little massage. Arching her back, he can see Sole's dewy folds wet with need as the oil mixture continues to soothe and relax her. All the while, his motions add to her building sexual arousal. It wasn’t long until Sole rolled over and leaned up to fasten her mouth onto Nick's, her kiss full of pleasure and lust.

Moving Sole to where her hips were cradling his lap, Nick continues onward. Gently but, firmly grasping her breasts, Nick began a slow and steady massage. He started rolling and tweaking her already peaked nipples in between his fingers. His attack causes Sole to gasp and lean more into Nick's hands as she places her own hands onto his. Gazing into his soft yellow glowing eyes, she can see the stark need to take what was his and make long, passionate love to each other. Trailing her hands up Nick's body, Sole also begins her own little massage of Nick's body that has him groaning out loud. Chuckling to herself, she continues on as they both seek to pleasure one and another.

"I don't know what this... stuff is but, it's amazing. Where did you get this little treasure?" Sole asks as she continues to stroke Nick's face and neck. 

Her soft, warm hands, leaves Nick closing his eyes in heavenly bliss, soon replaced with a heated kiss that leaves both of them gasping for more.

"It was a gift per say from Kristi and Se'Arra when I saved them from the Queen and well... lost my power armor in the process. Sturges about came completely apart but sobered up once he learned how it happened. Not that I blame the man, he did out do himself with these, well the one set of power armor we have. Anyways they gave this to me and told me that you would like it." Nick says to Sole as they continue to hold and stroke each other slowly.

"And damn, were they right about that. I'm still all tingly and needy, which I'm sure a certain someone shall see too." Sole says teasingly, earning her a quick playful slap to her toned ass. Sole cried out in surprise as she jumps, leaving Nick laughing at her. "You so did NOT just do that Nicholas Valentine!" Sole says in a heated tone, adding to the already sultry mood they find themselves in. 

"And if I did? What are you going to do about it my General?" Nick says in a slow, heated tone that has a shiver running down Sole's back. 

"I'd say I'd need to discipline you. Now, where shall I start now hmmm?" Sole purrs as she begins to run her hands and her fingers along Nick's sensitive neck, gently stroking the wires inside. 

Nick starts groaning loudly as he tilts his head back even more into Sole's hands. 

"Well, well Nick I seem to be doing a good job wouldn't you say? Oh? What's that I can't hear you? Tisk Tisk what am I supposed to do with you now." Sole says in a quiet voice next to his ear. 

A low growl was her only warning as Nick firmly grabs Sole by her hair, and fastened his mouth onto hers. Nick was hot and demanding as he thrust his tongue to duel with hers. Sole only gasps and wraps her arms around his neck to bring him closer to her. Nick's mouth travels down from her lips to her neck, nipping and biting gently along the way. He reaches for one of her firm, round breasts and begins to slowly lick and suck Sole's nipple with his hot mouth. Sole cried out into his mouth as she arches her back. They finally finish with Nick laying Sole on her back and proceeds to kiss his way down her body. 

Lifting her legs over his shoulders, Nick leans forward and licks a slow, long lap across Sole's wet set, making her cry out in need. 

"Hurry Nick, I need this now!" Sole manages to get the words out past her clenched teeth as Nick continues to slowly torture her with his slow laps of his tongue. 

Finally giving in, Nick begins his attack. Licking and sucking Sole's sex and clit until she yells out her release, clutching onto Nick's head the whole time. Panting hard, she urges him upward as she claims his mouth with hers in a deep loving kiss. 

"I love you. Everything that makes you, you I love." Sole says to Nick as she wraps her arms around him. 

The two of them just laid there in each other's arms. 

"Heh, heh, I should be the one saying that doll. Without you, I'd still be locked up in that damn accursed Vault with Dino and the rest of them... But, that's here nor there and oh umm... thanks for coming with me to the Andrew Train Station and helping me replace the flowers for Jenny. I still can't believe that it's been over a year since you helped me get all of Eddie Winter's holotapes and ended that damn bastard once and for all. That... that really meant a lot to me with you by my side helping me." Nick says quietly as Sole smiles and looks into his yellow glowing eyes.

"Anytime, Nick, you know that. That's what partners do for each other. No, not just partners but, as husband and wife. And thanks for being there for me for everything that's happened so far. I don't know where I would be if I hadn't meant you. How much would my fate have changed? But, like I said that's what we do for each other. We love, support and protect one another." Sole says as she snuggles deeper into Nick's embrace. 

She falls asleep knowing she was in good hands and that nothing would happen.

Waking up the next day, after ensuring that all was well at the Castle, Sole and company began the long journey back to Sanctuary Hills. After two weeks, the crew finds themselves at the gates of their true home. Sole only feels contentment until she stops and stares at a robot that has a brain attached to it for a head. 

"Holy hell, what in the world are you? Hell, forget that who are you?" Sole says both in disbelief and shock at seeing such a thing.

"Well, well so you must be this so called 'General' of the Minutemen. Hmph, you don't seem so important or impressive if you ask me. I'm surprised someone of your limited cognitive skills was able to fulfill such a position." Jezebel says haughtily.

"What'd you say to me you stupid worthless machine?! How about I take that head of yours and shake it like a damn snow globe! Who the hell do you think you are to go and fucking judge me like that huh?!" Sole says angrily as Jezebel only ignores her and continues on her own path.

"The fuck was that all about, seriously!" Sole says angrily as she stomps towards their house, only to stop as she sees Ada and Miko approaching them.

"Oh hello Ada and Miko, how are you doing?" Sole asks their newest member of their community, 

Sole has already met with Ada and knows her sad story about her companions, and this so-called ‘Mechanist’ that's been solely responsible for all of these robot attacks across the Commonwealth. Not to mention the newest threat either, the ‘Rust Devils’, that also seemed to show up at the same time this Mechanist has started stirring up trouble in the area as well.

"I trust that your introduction with Jezebel was uneventful. I hope she wasn't too... difficult." Ada replies after seeing their interactions with each other.

"Difficult is saying that lightly, what the hell is her damn problem anyway? Does she treat everyone like that, because if so then she's in for a real rude awakening, that's a damn promise. I'll show her just who's in charge around here." Sole vents out. Shaking her head Sole recomposes herself and turns to look at an eager looking Miko and Ada. "Hey Ada, is there any chance that these robots could be misinterpreting orders?" Sole asks.

"Yes, I've considered the possibility. The contradictory nature of the Mechanist's broadcast is troubling. But, the truth is, regardless of intent, the Machinist needs to be stopped. These robots are too much of a threat. We were able to discover how to gain access to the Mechanist while you were gone." Ada says that has Sole looking at them with surprise.

"Oh really? I'm going to go on a hunch that a certain cranky snow globe robobrain was able to provide such intel." Sole says with a smile.

"We needed to install or outfit a robot with something called an M-SAT. Jezebel gave me the plans and I was able to build one and successfully install it into Ada. I... I hope I didn't overstep my place, Ma'am." Miko says softly as Sole walks up to her and hugs her. 

"Quite the contrary, I glad that you were successful in building it and attaching it to Ada with no problems. But, what exactly is an M-SAT?" Sole asks them.

"It's a custom modification that acts like a key to the Mechanist facility. Very smart. In fact, chances are high that the M-SAT may be required for multiple access points, like a robot identification card. As for my task, I was able to decrypt the signal from the final Radar Beacon. The source is coming from a Robco Sales and Service Center. Most likely a front for a much larger operation. It's time to take the offensive. Have you formulated a plan?" Ada asks Sole and co.

"Do you have any ideas?" Nick asks Ada.

"I am at an impasse. I wish to see the Mechanist endure the same fate my friends, but I know this to be my own personality subroutine. When I compartmentalize, I want to know reason and motive before passing judgment.”

"I agree, I say it's time we confront this so-called 'Mechanist' and find out once and for all what their true motives are, and then we'll go from there," Nick replied, Sole nodding her head in agreement.

"I agree, and this is why I leave the decision to you. In fact, Miko here has already successfully integrated and applied the M-SAT onto me. So with that, we are ready to go. I must admit Miko did an excellent job at working with the robot workbench.” 

Several weeks later, the small army of Minutemen arrives at the Robco Sales and Service Center as they scope out the place for any potential threats. Seeing only an Eye Bot flying by, they pick up the broadcast given by the lone robot.

"Attention people of the Commonwealth. I the Mechanist have come about to bring a new age of peace. Do not be alarmed, these robots are your allies and your protectors, and they shall not rest until the Commonwealth is saved from the scourge who threatens to undo my work by destroying my robots for their own malicious intentions. But, fear not, for together we shall restore justice and bring about a dawn of new age." The Eye Bot repeats on and on until it's shot down by both Nick and Sole.

"Scourge my ass! I'll show this Mechanist just how much of a pain in the ass I can really be! Come on ladies and gentlemen, we have some robots to turn into scrap metal!" Sole shouts with vigor and battle adrenaline. 

With them this time is Noel, Phoebe, Zach, Vincent, Edward, and Preston, not counting Sole and Nick of course. 

Once again, after traveling across the Commonwealth, does the group reach their target and hope to finally stop the Mechanist’s reign. While everyone does a final weapons check, Sole nods her head and they proceed into the old building of the Robco Sales Center Service. Heading downstairs, they cautiously approach the security door. A voice over the intercom makes everyone jump in surprise.

"Incoming robot detected. Opening security doors," the computerized voice of the mainframe says.

Walking into the room they all stop and look on in utter awe as they see three rows of pre-war decontamination sprayers full of laser trip wires. Beyond them are machine gun turrets that would turn them into bloody piles of flesh and metal. As they slowly start the process of disarming the trip wires, they all jump again as the same voice comes over the intercom system.

"Alert. Intruder Alert in Decontamination Chamber 3." 

"We may have some trouble," Ada says as the turrets begin to wind themselves up to attack.

Everyone ran back towards the main doors to avoid the turrets machine gun fire as well as the several attacking robots that have entered the room.

"Goddammit, son of a bitch, take them out! Take them out before they take us out!" Sole yells over the chaos as everyone begins their assault. 

Even the "Bloody Duo" forgo their traditional methods and were using firearms in the form of laser muskets. Modified by Sturges to fit their style of up close and personal, the shortened muskets had attached to them large combat knives for such an occasion. After destroying the turrets and the small group of robots, the group knows there's more to come as the same computerized voice overhead calls out from the wreckage.

"Critical failure in security systems. Systems offline." The computerized mainframe states. 

Afterward, a lone Eye Bot comes flying into the room that has everyone aiming at it until a voice comes through.

"So the scourge of the Commonwealth has used my own technology against me. You may have gained access to my Sanctum, but you'll need better skills than that to defeat me." 

The Mechanist's voice ends and the Eye Bot flies away. Moving further into the building Sole finds another lock for Ada to scan.

"Ada! We found another lock. Scan it and open the doors." Sole commands as Ada hobbles over and, after doing a quick scan, is able to unlock the door. Sole’s praises to Ada fall on deaf ears as a hailstorm of bullets and laser fire met them passed the doors, finding another large group of robots awaiting them. Catching a moment the group makes a break before entering the fray.

"Coming through ya pieces of scrap metal!" Edward yells through his own modified T-60 power armor with a rocket powered sledgehammer in hand as he mows down Junkbot after Junkbot. 

Seeing a heavily modified Integrated Tankbot, Edward lets out his own war cry and goes after the fast moving machine, rendering it to a burning pile of scrap metal after an initial explosion from destroying it.

That left Zach, Vincent, and Preston to snipe out the machine gun turrets located along the walls and up on top of ledges. This gave way for Noel and Phoebe to take out the Servomech Junkbots, with their lethal Assaultron like heads, before they could fire off their incinerating laser beam.

Keeping Ada in the middle of the two, Sole and Nick head towards a door with a red button on it. Glancing over her shoulder, Sole calls out the rest to follow them when convenient. They all gather along the outside of the door. Pressing the red button reconnected the two catwalks from opposite sides of each other, connecting them. Walking in, Sole and company find two more locks that Ada is easily able to scan. As soon as the doors open, the same Eye Bot from earlier proceeded with the voice of the Mechanist.

"The Commonwealth is right to fear people like you. But, soon I shall bring down your evil reign and save the people of the Commonwealth from your veiled actions." The Mechanist says. 

As the voice ends and the Eye Bot flies off again.

Walking into another room full of locks, Ada makes quick work of them, leading them to another large room full of hostile robots. After fighting them off, the group quickly heads up the stairs as they all stand on a floating catwalk with a red button attached to it. Making sure that everyone was secured, Sole presses the red button, causing the catwalk to move forward towards two large doors. As they were moving the same Eye Bot appears again with a message from ‘The Mechanist.'

"You may be getting closer, but I will not falter! My robots will see to it that no further harm will come to the people and the Commonwealth. I believe that good will always overcome evil and that justice shall prevail today!" The Mechanist states in a voice full of arrogance and mockery.

"You know the more this guy keeps on talking the way he does, I'm beginning to think that he thinks this whole ordeal is like something out of a damn comic book. This Good vs. Evil bullshit is getting old real quick. Especially when I'm the one that's being called 'evil' here.” Sole fumes as she fights the urge to blast the Eye Bot to pieces.

Opening the latest lock has everyone gasping. Rows of cell doors could be seen with several gurneys, all that have attached to them a corpse and a dead robobrain. Moving further down the room, another door shows row after row of assembled Robobrains that remain inactive. Coming up towards the rest of the large room, the group sees several large morgues and a burning crematorium.

"My God... this place is not only some kind of medical facility, but it has it's own morgue and crematorium to burn the bodies." Sole utters in disbelief. "Come one let's get the hell out of here and find this damn Mechanist, I think I saw a terminal over that way," Sole says as they walk away from the grim sight. 

Sure enough, a terminal awaits them, with Nick making short work of if they all move downstairs into an even larger room with a large M in the middle of the room.

"Halt miscreant! You may have infiltrated my Sanctum and destroyed my robots, but your reign of terror ends here!" The Mechanist says to the group.

"There seems to be some sort of misunderstanding here. Maybe... we can talk about this." Sole asks hesitantly knowing well what the results are going to be.

"The Commonwealth has suffered more than its fair share of injustice because of you. Now you'll face the full might of the Mechanist! My righteous robots will end your tyranny once and for all!" The Mechanist shouts as several robots come rushing into the room.

And like that the fight is on! Zach and Vincent replace their laser muskets for their traditional long bladed knuckles to begin their dance of carnage. Preston takes aim and destroys the flying robots, smiling as they fall to the floor in piles of scrap or piles of ash. Noel and Phoebe also begin their own dance of bullets and carnage as they take out the medium sized ones. Leaving Sole and Nick to deal with the much stronger ones. A Turret Bot charges at the two, only to be reduced to pieces. Edward simply smashes anything that gets in his way with his mighty super sledgehammer.

"Hmph, Sparks, some more backup I believe is in order.” (confirmed bleep) “And bring in the turrets." The Mechanist responds as they see that all the robots have all been destroyed.

As the group continues onward, the robots and turrets are all turned to rubble, making the Mechanist feeling nervous and annoyed at the same time.

"Eye Bots. There so... expendable you know? Initiate self-destruct. Code 0-0-1.” (Alarmed bleep) “Of course I didn't mean you Sparks.” 

Flying in and glowing ominously, the group scatters as the Eye Bots explode, sending them tumbling across the floor. Seeing that no one was seriously hurt, everyone gets back up and turns to face the Mechanist.

"Impressive scourge, but I think you fail to grasp the full reality of your situation. Look around you. This entire facility is at my command. For every robot you destroy, ten more will come. Struggle all you want there is nothing you can do to stop me. Nothing!" The Mechanist shouts out gloriously only to be interrupted by the facility's mainframe system.

"Warning power generation capacity now exceeded. Now drawing reserve power." The mainframe states.

"Sparks!” (alarmed bleep) “I'll deal with you myself. Come, my robots, destroy her!" The Mechanist yells. 

More Junk Bots and Trash Bots come to attack the group, who easily mows them down, as more and more robots pile up around them.

"Reserve power at 82%." The mainframe states.

"Shut that thing off!” (alarmed bleep) “Reroute the fuel tanks prepare to drop on my mark." The Mechanist states frantically.

Sole and company continue to fight off the swarms of robots that seem to be no match for them.

"Reserve power at 58%.” The mainframe states.

"Sparks, bring her in. Recalibrate the electromagnets and... there! Sparks bring them in!" The Mechanist shouts their latest orders to the Eye Bot. 

A large square-shaped device begins to shoot down, blasting out Tesla beams. Everyone scatters.

"Edward! Get Nick away from here! He can't take a hit from that thing! Go now!" Sole yells out frantically as she sees Nick struggling against Edward as he pins him against a wall.

"Dammit to hell let me go! I have to help Sole! And the others! So let go of me you damn bastard!" Nick yells at Edward as he tries futility to get away from him. 

The rest of the group dodge and roll while shooting at the machine disabling it, allowing Nick to run back to Sole's side. He had an angry look in his glowing yellow eyes as he glares at the Mechanist.

"Warning critical power failure is imminent. Power failure in...10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1.” The mainframe states as everything stops and powers down. 

"Grah! Sparks, get the main power back on.” (sad beep) “Emergency power then! This isn't over scourge. I will not rest until the people and the Commonwealth are free of you!" The Mechanist snarls at Sole.

"I'm not the villain. I just want to talk to you and hear me out face to face. Is that too much to ask of you." Sole asks.

"Very well. I'll hear you out, but only for the sake of the Commonwealth. Sparks with me. Let's discuss this... amicably.” The Mechanist says as they walk down a row of stairs that slide downward until Sole and the Mechanist are facing each other.

"Okay first of all who the hell are you? Don't you think it's time to ditch that damn mask? If we're going to talk, it's going to be face to face, not face to mask." Sole says irritably.

"You're... you're right. Here I'm Isabel Cruz. The Mechanist was just an easy way for me to help the Commonwealth. But, all my technical knowledge, all of these resources, and I still failed. How does the Commonwealth have any hope against people like you?” Isabel says quietly.

"Hey, for starters I'm not the enemy. I'm the one trying to protect the Commonwealth against your robots." Sole says defiantly.

"They have taken innocent lives. My friends... they were simple traders. All dead at the hands of your robots." Ada says somberly

"That can't be right... explain yourself." Isabel says in horror.

"They're misinterpreting orders. Your own Robobrain said as much. They're saving people by killing them." Sole explains.

"Saving by... killing? No, it's... the logic... it's there... I can see it now. I was hoping it was the Robobrains, an issue with their memory wipes... but, you're right. Their primary directive is flawed." Isabel admits the truth as it slowly sinks in.

"Now you know the truth. Your robots are dangerous. They had to be stopped." Sole says quietly to Isabel.

"The hero unknowingly became the villain... I wanted to help the people and the Commonwealth... and robots are all I know. I found this place and figured I could finally do my part. I accept full responsibility. I can't take back what I've done or even atone for it. But, this doesn't have to end in violence." Isabel says quickly.

"Tell me, why the mask? What's with the Mechanist?" Nick asks as he walks up to the two of them.

"I'm... not good with people. The Mechanist gave me a way to put myself out there without really being out there at all. But... your kinda keeping me in suspense here. I can turn this around. I just need a chance." Isabel pleads out to them.

"We're not here to kill you. Only to get you and your robots to stand down. For everyone's sake." Preston says to Isabel.

"Done! Consider it done. And you won't regret this I promise. None of the Commonwealth will. Here take this. It's the password to the mainframe. You can use it to shut down the security protocols. I just... I rather leave this place in your hands now. Thank you for understanding." Isabel says as she steps away from them as Sole and Nick both go shut down the security protocols. Afterward, Isabel comes up to them again.

"Hey... uh, just one more thing... if you have a minute. I just really wanted to say, I'm really happy... thankful, that you've let me stick around here. And in order to show you that I'm done with the past... I want you to have this, as sort of a promise I guess. It's the Mechanist suit I made." Isabel says.

"Uh... well um... thank you I guess," Sole says as she looks at the ridiculous looking suit as she walks over to Ada. 

"Your return is a relief. I trust the outcome was what you wanted?" Ada asks Sole.

"I got her to see the truth. She's standing down." Sole tells Ada.

"So the Mechanist really was misguided. Did she reveal her motives and reasonings?" Ada inquires 

"She truly wanted to help people. She didn't know what the Robobrains were doing. To her, a life saved was a life saved." Sole sighs out the last part as she shakes her head.

"A biological wildcard. The unknowns are vast. She had to know the risk she was taking by creating them. Many good and innocent people endured suffering and death because of the Mechanist. It's a shame a mind so brilliant as hers allowed such... atrocities to be committed." Ada simple states.

"So do you... do you think it was a mistake to let her live?" Sole asks Ada hesitantly.

"It would be disrespectful of my friend's memories if I were to say yes. Though my personality programming harbors feelings of revenge, my friends taught me mercy... and mercy can have very powerful effects." Ada nods her head at her firm conclusion.

"She's good at heart. She made a mistake... a big one, and she'll live with that guilt as long as she lives." Nick replies as he wraps his arm around Sole's waist.

"I believe I have a certain understanding when it comes to guilt. While it's not the justice I had hoped for, it will suffice. Still, I now know that the death of my friends has brought about a safer Commonwealth. Had the Mechanist's robots remained unchecked, I'm certain the damage would have been extensive... Halting if not reversing, any progress that has been made here. With this knowledge, I am finally registering feelings of satisfaction and accomplishment... and I have you to thank for it. For without you, my friend's death would have all been in vain. And I too would have eventually shared the same fate as them." Ada says to both Sole and Nick 

"Your welcome Ada. I'm glad that we're able to put a stop to all of this and have made a new friend in the process. Come on guys let's go home." Sole turns and says to everyone.

With the Commonwealth finally free from the vile Mechanist's robots. New journeys await our couple as new threats and old rivals wait to be fought.

*To Be Continued.*


	62. Gone Rogue. Part 1: Bloodied Fists.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With their new base of operations secured and the threat of the Mechanist over Sole gets some disheartening news that Cait has gone rogue and is back at it with the chems and her old life style. Fed up with this Sole decides to take matters into her own hands and take Cait on face to face.

My Sweet Valentine (62)Chapter 62: Gone Rogue.  
Part1: Bloodied Fists.  
Inuyasha0009   
Editor: Randon_Ashcroft

"Wow, this is just simply amazing! How could one even come up with this kind of awe inspiring technology?" Isabel says as she looks over Sole's mechanical arm with joy and giddiness. 

After their last and final fight with the Mechanist, Isabel has agreed to let them use her Sanctum as a new base of operation for the Minutemen. With the help of the Robobrains working the mainframe, Sole saw no reason to stop them as long as they weren't issuing out any orders to any of the other robots roaming around in the Commonwealth. The rogue robots still needed to be dealt with, so Sole sent out various teams to locate and eliminate them before anyone else could get hurt.

"So you're telling me you've been inside the Institute and came back out without them replacing you with a Synth or maybe something like that? And the technology... ahh what I would do to see it for my very own eyes!" Isabel shouts out excitedly.

"It's a very long and very complicated uh... situation. But, I will tell you this. 1. No, I'm not a Synth but, a combination of both (wo)man and machine. Kinda like a cyborg if you want to think of it like that. 2. It took all of the Institute's departments to come together in saving my life and making me this arm." Sole explains to Isabel.

Isabel offered to become Sole's own personal mechanic should her arm need any repairs since robotics was her most definite forte, which Sole greatly took her up on. As everyone from Sole's team was leaving, the new members from one of the Minutemen's veterans named O'Nell began to set up a base of operations. They built a radio receiver to pick up Radio Freedom's signal, which was a huge success. Now they had two sites to help broadcast the radio’s frequency.

Hearing over the radio’s frequency that several robots have been spotted and destroyed by teams of Minutemen soldiers makes both Sole and Nick smile. Their Minutemen are successfully protecting the people of the Commonwealth from these robots. 

"Well at least we have a new outpost for us and I have a new mechanic too, so I'd call that a win-win. That's not even counting Miko back at Sanctuary. So I have one for home and one for the road." Sole says happily, at least until one of the Minutemen veterans named Dominique comes up to her. He was well over six feet tall with strong muscular arms and legs. His skin was the color of coffee matching his long braided black hair.

"General. Mr. Valentine. I'm glad that I was able to catch you before you left. We have a situation here that requires both of you. It seems that Cait has gone rogue and has disappeared. Although, if you'd ask me where, I'd say that she's gone back to what she was doing before she came here. She's more than likely at 'The Combat Zone'. There's a high chance she'll be there." Dominique says to Sole and Nick.

"No, no, no..... goddammit Cait! She's probably got herself pumped full of drugs too. Fuck! Now If I have to go find her and drag her ass back to Sanctuary then I will." Sole says angrily that immediately has Nick frowning.

"You mean to tell me that you want to go back to that hell hole again?! Why Sole? Why would you want to go back to the very place where you were tortured by that filthy bastard." Nick snaps out the words that have Sole rounding on him.

"You think I want to go back to that horrible place, Nick! No, I don't want to but, this may be the only opportunity to grab Cait and finally knock some sense into her and get her cleaned! I know where we have to go to for it to happen. Vault 81 has the same machine but, the one in Vault 75 is much stronger. At least that's what I was told. There's no other way around this and I made her a promise that I would help get her cleaned once and for all.

Sighing in defeat, a disgruntled Nick agrees as they leave the Mechanist's old lair and out into the Commonwealth. Looking at her Pip-Boy, Sole finds the area where they need to be. It should at least take two days to get there under good circumstances. Not counting anything that they may run into. Fully stocked and armed they make their way to the Combat Zone.

*Several days later*

"Well shit. A Raider outpost... great, not that I'm surprised. This is nothing, but a huge Raider Sanctum of its own. Let's get the jump on them before they notice us." Sole says to Nick as they bring out their weapons.

Sneaking into the door Sole spy's a machine gun turret and taking aim with her 50. Caliber sniper rifle. She eliminates that threat but unfortunately gains the attention of the other nearby Raiders. Quickly ducking behind the doorway, she motions for Nick to get ready.

"What the fuck was that? Come on out I'll make this nice and slow for you.” One of the Raiders says.

"Where'd that motherfucker go!?" Another on states as they could be seen moving around to try and find them. 

Seeing one on a stair railing, Sole takes aim and snipes him, as Nick rushes in and starts picking off the others. After clearing the area, the power couple head around the building and see the entrance to the Combat Zone. Before entering, Sole stops and begins to remove some of the Raiders armor to help disguise her.

"I don't want to risk the chance of anyone recognizing me from last time, and besides I want to see the look on Cait's face when she realizes who's she's up against. That's if she's even here in the first place." Sole says as she dons on an assault gas mask with the rest of the pitiful Raider armor that she has on over her Vault suit.

Storing her usual combat attire in her Pip-Boy, Sole looks at Nick and with a nod as they enter the Combat Zone. Once inside they see a caged area with two tied up Raiders inside. Glancing to the right they both see a set of doors with what appears to be house rules for the Combat Zone.

Tommy's house rules:  
Tommy's rule #1: No fighting outside the cage.  
Tommy's rule #2: No caps? No entry!  
Tommy's rule #3: No begging or loitering!

"Huh, someone that actually has a set of rules here. You don't see that very often." Nick replies as he finishes reading them.

Looking at Sole, the two of them nod their heads and enter the room. Walking down the stairs, the two of them can see that the place was packed with Raiders and in the far end of was a large cage-like arena. True to his word, right in the middle of the cage was Cait. She was fighting another Raider who was losing horribly as she took a baseball bat and swung, striking the poor Raider on the side of his head, killing him instantly. The swatter kill has the crowd of Raiders yelling and cheering her on. Just seeing Cait like this makes Sole sick to her stomach.

"Okay, it's now or never. I'm going in, watch my back, Nick." Sole says as she blows a kiss towards him. 

Nick goes around the arena to gain access to the back, easily knocking out the security guard in its place.

"And that concludes this round. Cait is the undisputed winner! And who's this? Hello... what's this? We have some new blood folks! What do you say? Shall we put her into the cage?” The male Ghoul announcer says to the ecstatic crowd.

"Excuse me. So I'm guessing you're the one that's in charge here am I right?" Sole asks the male Ghoul.

"Ha, ha, ha that's right! Welcome to my humble establishment! The names Tommy by the way." Tommy says to Sole.

"So by the way you have things set up I'm taking this is some kinda arena right?" Sole asks Tommy, who only laughs at the remark.

"Well looky here everyone, looks like we got a regular Einstein here," Tommy says to the crowd that has them all laughing at Sole.

"Hmph, well if you ask me this place has seen better days," Sole said her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Hear that everyone? She's too good for us. Now, before we get too attached, how about you jump into that cage and show us what you're made of?" Tommy states to Sole as he waves his hand over towards the arena. 

Cait just stood there while they dragged the dead Raider out of the cage.

"And if I agree to jump in who will I be fighting against?" Sole inquires Tommy.

"Why none other than Cait herself. She's one of the best. When her head is in the game. She won't kill you if I ask her nicely. Isn't that right Cait?" Tommy hollers over towards Cait.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that! I'm just getting warmed up here! You're asking for a fight you're gonna be gettin' one that's for damn sure!" Cait yells out, having the crowd cheer her on even more. This just adds more tension to the already tense situation Sole finds herself in.

"Ah don't mind her. She'll do as she's told. So how about it? The crowd would love you for it and there's the cash prize to whoever comes out alive and still in one piece." Tommy states encouragingly. 

"Alright, it's a deal. I'll fight her one on one." Sole says firmly as she glances over at Cait who still seems to be bathing in the glory of her last fight.

"I like your moxie. There's a trapdoor under the stage. Head downstairs, to my right and up the lift. No guns! No Power Armor. We have our fighter ladies and gentlemen! Hey Cait, go easy on her alright? No finishing flourishes, capiche?" Tommy says as he turns towards Cait.

"Yeah, yeah. Quit showing off and get her up in her. And judging from the looks of her she's just some poor lost Vault dweller that thinks that they can survive in the Commonwealth. Ha! What a joke." Cait snaps back with utter annoyance at Tommy. 

While Sole was lead downstairs, she meets up with a very unhappy looking Nick.

"I don't like this one bit Sole. I hate the fact that it's had to come to this for one person, and her of all people. She's done nothing to help herself and has even gone so far as to leave despite you telling her to stay at Sanctuary and that you would help her." Nick says angrily as he uncrosses his arms and walks towards her.

Taking off the assault gas mask Sole looks deeply into Nick's eyes and pulls him into her arms. As the sound of the crowd seems to get louder and louder. Sole simply tunes it out and focuses on Nick.

"We'll give the new girl few moments to figure out where the cage door is. In the meantime, a glorious fight is moments away." Tommy announces that has the crowd cheering him on.

"Don't worry Nick, I'll win for sure and drag Cait with me as well. Besides I have a few trump cards up my sleeve. One is that Cait just thinks that I'm just another poor lost Vault dweller that's roaming around the Commonwealth and not me. The others you're just going to have to watch and see. Plus, just maybe, if she's not too high off of the damn chems she'll realize that I'm the poor, lost Vault dweller with my own little Pip-Boy attached to my arm full of various weapons and stuff." Sole says happily to Nick that seems to calm Nick somewhat as he heads back upstairs past the unconscious security guard.

"Okay, come on already! I think she may have gotten lost on the way down. It's not that hard down the stairs and up the lift." Tommy yells, as more and more Raiders could be heard booing and getting very impatient.

Sole just rolls her eyes and gets into the lift and presses the button lifting her up into the cage. Looking around Sole's immediate attention is on Cait, armed with a baseball bat with eyes that are very bloodshot and dilated from overuse on chems. (So that's how she wants to fight eh well then I guess I shall oblige her.) Sole thinks to herself as she scrolls through her Pip-Boy and finds her Kremvh's Tooth and grips it tightly in her hand.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, and the rest of you ugly lot, for your amusement only... I present to you... Cait!" Tommy yells as a spotlight shines down on her that has the crowd roaring into a fevered frenzy.

"And then we have the New Blood. Okay, listen up you two. Here's the deal. I want blood. But, no one dies. I just want to size up the new girl, alright? On the count of three. You all know how this goes. One! Two! Three! Fight!" Tommy yells as Sole and Cait look at each other and the fight is on!

Cait starts to approach Sole, tapping her baseball bat against her hand. Sole feints a quick jab that has Cait jumping back. Just as quickly, Sole finds Cait on her like lightning. Swinging her bat that has Sole barely dodging as it flies past her head. Tucking and rolling, Sole quickly manages to gain some space between them. Then, just as Cait did to Sole, she quickly lunges at Cait swinging her Kremvh's tooth. Cait reflexively blocks with her bat, metal striking wood. The drugged up cage fighter parries Sole’s advance and attempts a riposte, missing the vault dweller. This gets the crowd roaring as the two could be seen struggling for dominance.

"Here, I saved this for ya!" Cait yells as she swings her bat, striking Kremvh's tooth hard. The attack has her stumbling backwards into the cage. Seeing this, Cait continues her onslaught.

"Up close and personal!" Cait yells as she manages to strike a hit. 

Sole cried out in pain, the Raiders cheering and hissing at her.

"Hope you die! Haha!" One Raider yells out.

Cait lands another hit. Sole blocks the next and throws her off of her. It was her turn to begin her own assault. Slashing and arching her blade, Sole has Cait quickly backing up as she brings her baseball bat up to block her attacks. This leads to the two settling back into a crouched position, ready to attack, when Cait lunges at Sole again with her bat. This time going for Sole's armored arm, leaving it quivering from the shock that causes Sole's arm to go numb.

Growling low in her throat, Sole quickly Stimpaks herself to ease the painful and bruised extremity as her entire arm continues to remain numb. Yelling out through the gas mask Sole begins slashing wildly, leaving deep cuts and lacerations on Cait, making her cry out in pain as well. Quickly fumbling into her pocket, Cait grabs a vial of Psycho and injects it into her arm, roaring her own battle cry.

Psyched up from the chem leaves Cait feeling indestructible. She takes her Swatter and mercilessly begins to attack Sole. Striking her from several different positions leaves Sole frantically trying to block Cait's attacks, leaving her battered, bruised, and extremely pissed off. One attack in particular hits hard enough that it has Kremvh's Tooth vibrating in her grasp. Fearing that Sole's precious blade would snap from the attack leaves her on the defense.

"I'm beginning to enjoy this! Is it just me or is this too easy?" Cait shouts to Sole, who only shrugs her off and continues to push on.

Sole can see the signs that the drug is beginning to wear off. Cait's movements and her attacks were getting sloppier and sloppier, and she's getting angered and frustrated easily. Having had enough of Cait's attacks, she Stimpaks herself again from all the damage she has received. Sole begins striking Cait's bat over and over, maniacally chopping at the same spot. Finally, she breaks the bat in half that has a surprised cry is heard all throughout the crowd.

"Shite! No!" Cait yells as the attack sends her crashing to the floor as she sits and looking up at the mysterious fighter, waiting for her to finish her off with her sacrificial machete.

"What's this? The New Blood has bested our fair Cait!?" Tommy shouts out to the crowd that's just as equally surprised at seeing the top fighter defeated by somebody else that's new, and worth little when it comes to fighting.

"Quit standing there and finish it already... the hell are you waiting for?" A defeated Cait says wearily.

Putting away Kremvh's tooth, Sole turns and glaring down at Cait. She grabs and removes the gas mask from her face, staring at Cait with anger and disgust.

"What's the matter with you!? Don't you realize it's me! It's me Cait you fucking damn idiot! It's me! Sole!" Sole yells at Cait as she tries to control her own anger that leaves her shaking. 

Exhausted physically and mentally Sole continues to look down at Cait.

"What's the matter with me... everything's the matter with me... just forget it, and what the hell are you going off about that ‘it's you’? I've never seen you before in me life and... wait... it's YOU?! Why the bloody hell are you doing here? Why did you come here..." Cait trails off as she slowly gets back up to her feet.

"Alright. Fights over. You two can come out now." Tommy says to the two fighters.

"Alright, let's go hero. After you." Cait says to Sole as she leans down and grasping Cait's hand, pulling her up as the two of them look at each other. Flipping through her Pip-Boy, Sole hands Cait a Stimpak which she injects into herself.

"That's enough now, fights over. Come on out. Through the gate in the cage. You get your brain rattled? Fights done. Come on out. Heh, heh, heh nice work. Get over here. You too, Bird." Tommy says to the two as they exit the cage.

"I told you to quit calling me that," Cait growls out to Tommy, who only ignores her as they make their way down a set of stairs that lead into an office.

"So, New Blood, what'd you think of that?" Tommy says to Sole as she's rubbing her sore shoulder from one of the attacks that Cait managed to land on her.

"Ugh... you tell me. Did we put on a good show?" Sole asks Tommy irritability, as the pain and stiffness begins to set in despite the effects from the Stimpaks.

"Yeah, Tommy. Did we do it for you? I know you get off on it." Cait says sarcastically that has Tommy rolling his eyes at her.

"I would have preferred you putting up more of a fight. You're strung out and getting sloppy. You need to curb the chems darling." Tommy states a matter of fact as he looks down at his desk.

"I'm not your darling!" Cait snarls out at Tommy.

"Don't mind her. She hates losing. But, you... you weren't half bad in there. You want to make this a regular thing?" Tommy offers as he looks up a Sole and smiles at her.

"Absolutely not. I'm not going to be your little-prized guinea pig that's only here to make you money." Sole says angrily her slate blue eyes narrowing at him.

"Heh... I see, well then it's your loss girl. Hell with your skills you could have made one helluva fighter. Hell, you'd probably be even better than Cait here. You would have made this a new era for the Combat Zone." Tommy says disappointingly shaking his head at the loss.

"Hear that Tommy? Not everyone finds your 'humble establishment' the dogs bollocks.” Cait states vexingly.

"Lost some of its charm has it?" Tommy replies arrogantly to Cait as he turns and looks at Sole. "Perhaps you can do me a solid. Our dear Cait here needs a change in scenery. If you take her with you, when you go on whatever adventures it is you go out there, I'd appreciate it." Tommy says to Sole, who already had that firmly in her mind to get Cait as far away from this place that she can.

"Now wait just a damn minute!" Cait starts to shout out in disbelief at being taken away from one of the only things that she knows how to do, fighting.

"Sure, why not? I was thinking about it anyways seeing how I won your little fighting match and such. And speaking of which where's my cash prize for coming out alive? I didn't go through all that shit for the hell of it. And just know that once Cait's gone from here I don't plan on bringing her back anytime soon, you understand me? She's done with this place." Sole says firmly to the Ghoul, who only laughs at her as he hands Sole a bag full of caps.

"I doubt that for you see I know her type, and they always come crawling back. It's in their blood, and it's the only thing that they'll ever be good at. But, let me make one thing clear to you. Should any harm come to her and I'll gut you like a damn Ragstag. You understand me?" Tommy states with a burning look in his eyes.

Leaning closer Sole matches the Ghouls glare with her own as Sole firmly stands her ground and issues her own warning.

"Excuse me, you damn Ghoul but, I don't take kindly to threats. So you had better watch that damn mouth of yours do you get me? Otherwise, you're going to be the one who's going to be looking over your shoulder. If you thought I was good in the cage, I'm nothing you've ever seen so keep that in mind the next time you want to go mouthing off threats." Sole snaps at the Ghoul as she turns and leaves with Cait in tow.

Heading up the stairs and back out into the open, Sole quickly scans the room and finds Nick approaching her. Embracing Sole into his arms, Nick closes his eyes and breathes out a big sigh of relief. The fight is finally over. Opening his eyes, he looks at Cait with mixed feelings. Why Sole seemed so hellbent on helping her is beyond him with all the tricks and betrayals. Even he would have had enough with her and left her to her own fate. But, knowing his Sole, once she was set and determined on something, it might as well be set in stone. 

"So what the hell are we supposed to do now? You ready to head out or what? Because I'm feeling pretty useless sitting here with me thumb up me arse. So, you ready to get this show on the road?" Cait asks as she gives a lazy stretch, wincing at the soreness that's beginning to set in from her fight with Sole.

"I'm ready if you are, but know this. From this point onward you're not going to be picking any more fights and you're going to get clean. I know where we have to go and I promised you that I would help you. So now's the time for you to keep your end of the bargain and help me with this. I promised you I'd help you and here we are. So let's get going, we have a long ways to go." Sole says to It, leaving her speechless.

"You... you really are going to help me after everything that I've done... I don't understand, and I don't think I ever will, but if you're so determined then who am I to stop you. In fact, I have something to tell you if you're up to hearing it." Cait says to Sole and Nick hesitantly, catching their curiosity.

"Sure I have time to listen to you, but let's get out of this place. I've had one too many bad experiences here to last me a lifetime. Which I still thank you for getting me out of here, away from Rusty and his crew." Sole says to Cait as memories of what happened to her come back, leaving her cringing at the thoughts and the pain and suffering she endured.

Sensing Sole's unease, Nick tightens his arms around her as he places a kiss on the top of her head. He looks at It, waiting for her to continue as they walk out of the Combat Zone and into the open skies of the Commonwealth. Finding a safe place to sit down, Sole and Nick turn to Cait as she sits down to continue where she left off. 

"Well guessing from the looks on the two of your faces, I'm guessin' you're ready to hear what I was goin' to tell you. Especially since I'm going to be traveling with you, we might as well stop acting like strangers," Cait says to the two of them.

"It would be nice to get to know you a little bit more. I hardly know anything about you, that is other than what I've seen and heard. So, by all means, we're all ears. And you have nothing to fear, I'm not going to judge you after you tell me what's on your mind that needs to be told." Sole says gently to Cait, knowing the two of them have gotten off to a rocky start.

"You're saying that now but, when you hear me story... you might regret it. It all starts with two wastes of humanity I suppose you can call me parents. I'm convinced I was a mistake because I can't remember a single moment that they treated me like their daughter. I was yelled at and beaten. Everything I did was wrong. Nothin' but a nuisance in their eyes. The whole time I was tellin' meself that they loved me, even if it was the tiniest bit because they never kicked me out. Then, me eighteenth birthday arrived, and I found out why they kept me around. They slapped a shock collar around me neck and sold me to slavers. They didn't even care enough about me to say goodbye. Eighteen years of suffering through that shite and all I was worth to them was a pocketful of caps." Cait said to the two of them bitterly.

"Why... why didn't you try to run away?" Sole said horrified at what she just heard and this was only the beginning.

"I did, twice. The first time I did it I was locked inside a shed next to our house. The second time they broke one of me legs. After that, I stopped trying to escape." Cait said with a shrug.

"My God... I'm... I'm so sorry to hear that." Sole said.

"I am too... the Commonwealth can take a real toll on you if you let it. I've seen it turn men into monsters." Nick said soberly

"Thanks, but there's more to the story. It would be easy to blame me charmin personality on me parents. But, they didn't make me this way, I did. I was with those slavers for five years. Roughest five of me goddamn life. The things they made me do... the way they used me for their own amusement, it sickens me to me stomach even thinkin' about it. But, I nodded me time and learned to use their own methods against them. Stealin' a few caps out of a sleepin' man's pocket is a piece of cake... as long as you don't get greedy." Cait said with a small smile.

"I can't even imagine having to go through something like that, and I've had my own share of rough spells," Sole says quietly.

"You think that's low? Just wait. The story gets much worse. It took every ounce of patience I had but, after five years I had pocketed enough to buy me own way outta there. But, instead of headin off to try and repair the shambles of me life, I gave in to me rage and I headed home. You can imagine the look on me parents faces when I kicked open their door. What you can't imagine is what they looked like after... after I emptied me gun into them." Cait said wearily as if a huge weight had been lifted off of her.

"If you ask me, it sounds like justice to me. Especially with all you've been through. It's a wonder that you’re still sane. But, even though you might have given into your rage, you’re still standing here today. That says a lot more than you realize." Sole mentions after hearing all of what was told to her.

"Was it justice or was it murder? When I close me eyes, all I can see is their faces twisted with fear. And then me mind starts wounderin' and I start judgin' meself. And it's ripping me the fuck apart. You think I inject meself with all that shite and drink meself drunk because I'm a 'tough Irish gal'? I do it so I can forget and move on with me miserable life. So there you are. The entire flawed package known as Cait, stripped bare for your perusal." Cait says angrily as she slumps her shoulders in defeat, waiting for the two of them to hate and loathe her even more than they possibly could.

Walking up to Cait, Sole puts a hand on her shoulder that causes Cait to looks into Sole's slate blue eyes.

"Cait, you may have done something's that I myself don't approve of, but you've shown to me that you're willing and wanting to turn your life around. And to me, that takes more courage and honesty than you can possibly image. So I'm proud of you that you shared your story with us, and it makes me more determined to help you. Besides, when I give my word that I'm going to do something I'm going to do it no matter what. Besides you, yourself told me that you wanted my help. So you’re going to get it." Sole says to Cait, leaving her stunned and surprised.

"I... I knew I was takin a chance tellin' you all this, but I never expected you to say you were proud of me. I.... I think I needed to hear that from you. Thank you." Cait says with a blush as she turns away. 

"Let's get back to Sanctuary, I know where we have to go and it's not going to be easy getting there. From what I've heard the place is overrun with Gunners. That and it's very close to the Glowing Sea so that alone is going to make getting there very difficult and dangerous. And mind you this is all from what I was told from Virgil. And even he wasn't so sure, so with that in mind let's hope for the best and prepare to fight like hell." Sole says as they begin the long trek, back to Sanctuary where they'll figure out a plan of action to accomplish their goal. 

"I've heard of the place meself from the others. It's all rumors of course but, they're sayin' there's a Vault out near the Glowing Sea that was used to treat chem addicts. Vault 95 I believe it was called. Course I won't believe it until I see it with me own eyes but, a part of me knows it's out there..." Cait trails off. 

As the two of them have come to terms with each other, with the past and the present, it's time to focus on the future. Where this will send them is unknown, but one thought is certain, will it be more than they could possibly endure? 

*To Be Continued*


End file.
